The Heart of a Star
by Melior
Summary: Selon la légende, sept Étoiles donneront naissance à une Déesse de la Lune. Pour qui se battra cette Déesse ? Les humains ? Les Wraiths ? Ellyn et ses sœurs devront choisir, avec l'aide des habitants d'Atlantis.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_Bonjour ! C'est la première fois que je fais une fic sur cette série, et j'espère sincèrement que je serai à la hauteur. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît, et signalez-moi si jamais quelque chose cloche ou est trop illogique à vos yeux, d'accord ? _

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Mais cela n'avait pas de fin. Elle devait terminer le processus d'hibernation des derniers membres de sa famille avant de s'endormir elle-même.

Lorsque le dernier caisson serait fermé, elle pourrait alors prendre place dans le sien et enfin elle connaîtrait le repos avec toute sa famille.

Plus de combat, de trahison, de défis, de mensonges ni de peur à l'idée de devoir s'entretuer. Ils dormiraient tous, et l'univers ne serait plus menacé.

Il y avait déjà assez de problèmes dans la galaxie. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de découvrir le monde extérieur, elle avait toujours vécu recluse dans ces maudits laboratoires où l'on s'amusait à la disséquer ou la regarder se battre…

Elle secoua la tête. Pas de regrets, elle allait enfin obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis des siècles : la paix. Et l'univers ne serait plus menacé par son existence ni celle des autres.

Elle composa un code puis enleva une clé du tableau de bord. Enfin, le couvercle se ferma sur le dernier membre du groupe.

Soulagée, elle quitta la salle et traversa les couloirs. Malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir de petites fleurs blanches qui scintillaient à même le sol, sur un tapis de mousse. La lumière de la lune les éclairait, petites étoiles blanches sur un ciel vert et doux pour le contact des pieds.

La jeune fille sourit tristement. Cela allait lui manquer, malgré tout. Mais qu'importe, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Arrivée dans la salle principale, elle s'approcha de son propre caisson et y prit place. Dès qu'elle se fut allongée, le couvercle se referma. Un gaz soporifique s'activa, mais ce ne fut guère nécessaire.

Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s'en aller dans l'autre monde avant même que le gaz ait terminé d'endormir sur son corps.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire paisible.

Mais elle ignorait que tout cela ne serait pas éternel.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Donnez-moi votre avis par review s'il vous plaît, c'est terriblement important pour moi, que je sache si je dois continuer ou non ! _


	2. À qui la faute ?

_Bonjour ! Merci à Belmene, Tsukiyo2894 et Clio Reap pour vos reviews, cela m'a motivée, du coup voici la suite. Je voulais publier la suite hier après-midi, mais il semblait y avoir un bug sur le site alors je ne peux le faire que ce matin.  
_

_En espérant toujours que ça vous plaît, bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**À qui la faute ?**

« Je dis que c'est de votre faute, Rodney ! Si vous n'aviez pas enfoncé ce levier par mégarde… » dit Sheppard.

« Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je voulais juste me tourner pour regarder un écran sur le côté, et… »

« Oh, arrêtez, aidez-nous plutôt à réparer ça, que l'on reparte au plus vite ! » dit Teyla aux deux hommes.

Sheppard, Ronon, McKay et Teyla avaient emprunté la Stargate d'Atlantis à bord d'un jumper et pris le chemin d'une planète pour une mission d'exploration, mais une panne était survenue en cours de route. Sheppard affirmait avoir vu McKay faire un faux mouvement avec son bras en se tournant, et avait appuyé sur une mauvaise commande, ce qui avait engendré un problème de circuits.

Ils avaient donc dû se poser en urgence sur la planète la plus proche.

D'après les senseurs, ce n'était pas une planète hostile, car il n'y avait aucune forme de vie particulièrement active. Leur vaisseau était posé sur une plate-forme rocheuse envahie par la végétation.

Sheppard fit quelques pas hors du jumper. Il se dirigea vers le bord de la plate-forme et vit un escalier s'étendre lui. Les marches étaient en marbre blanc craquelé, de la végétation y poussait. En bas, une immense plaine verdoyante s'étendait. Des arbres en fleurs s'épanouissaient autour d'eux. L'air était pur.

« Une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ? » dit Sheppard.

« Non. McKay ? » dit Teyla.

« Quoi ? Oh, attendez, je vais chercher mon ordinateur et… »

« Et ne le cassez pas, celui-là ! » dit Sheppard.

McKay grogna quelque chose, mais n'en continua pas moins son chemin vers l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un mini-ordinateur portatif qu'il regardait avec l'air intrigué.

« C'est curieux. Cette planète n'est pas sur la liste de celles qu'on a visitées, et… je détecte des signes de vie anormalement intenses. »

« Comment ça ? » dit Sheppard.

« Eh bien… je sais pas, c'est pas très net. »

« Ah, vous l'avez cassé, celui-là aussi, avouez ? » dit Ronon.

« JAMAIS ! J'y tiens trop ! »

« Et le vaisseau compte moins que vos ordinateurs et tous vos appareils, c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes défoulé dessus ? » Sheppard.

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! Rodney ? » dit Teyla.

« Oui, bon, ben… Regardez. »

Il leur montra l'écran. On pouvait voir un schéma de la plaine. Un gros point gris représentait leur vaisseau, et quatre petits points bleu juste devant, qui les représentaient eux. Tout était sur un fond faiblement rougeâtre qui semblait clignoter.

« Ce fond rouge clignotant sur lequel nous sommes signale la présence d'êtres vivants. En général, mon ordinateur ne signale pas ça. On a un fond noir normal d'habitude. Je veux dire… il nous montre la plaine comme si elle était pleine d'une puissante énergie! Comme si on s'était posé sur un être vivant qui fait toute la taille de cette plaine. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils et regarda sous ses pieds.

« Il y aurait donc quelque chose de vivant sous terre ? »

« Sans doute, oui. »

Tous firent silence, un peu étonnés.

« Bon… C'est réparé, on repart ? » dit Ronon.

Soudain, un bruit retentit derrière eux, comme un grognement. Tous se retournèrent, leurs armes braquées devant eux.

L'ordinateur de McKay se mit à émettre un signal.

« C'est quoi ça ? » dit Sheppard.

« Des Wraiths ? » dit Ronon.

McKay fit « non » de la tête et leur montra son écran. Maintenant, la plaine du schéma virait au rouge foncé.

« Quoi que cela puisse être, ça nous sent et ça s'énerve », dit Teyla.

« Bon, on n'a rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas notre mission actuelle. On y va », dit Sheppard.

Ils se retournèrent pour remonter dans le Jumper quand ils s'arrêtèrent, complètement ahuris.

« Alors là… » dit Sheppard.

« C'est une blague ! » dit McKay.

« Bon sang ! » dit Ronon.

« Le vaisseau… » dit Teyla.

Il avait disparu. Ronon se tourna vers McKay.

« C'est encore vous, avouez-le ! »

« Mais non ! J'ai rien fait, bon sang ! » gémit le scientifique.

Sheppard s'approcha de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le vaisseau. On voyait encore les marques de l'endroit où il avait atterri, et les brûlures dans l'herbe causées par le feu des réacteurs.

Mais le vaisseau avait disparu, c'était un fait. Comment était-ce possible ?

McKay regarda son écran. La couleur rouge qui tapissait la plaine sur le schéma avait disparu. Mais le point gris du vaisseau était toujours là, à l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés ! Peut-être était-il juste devenu invisible ? Il tendit la main là où devait se trouver le vaisseau, mais ne sentit que du vide.

Inquiet, il tapota quelques touches sur son clavier, puis sourit.

« Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai localisé le vaisseau. »

« Où est-il ? » dit Sheppard.

« En dessous de nous. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Une mystérieuse activité souterraine a dû l'entraîner au sous-sol. Le tout, c'est de trouver le moyen de le rejoindre. »

« Et comment fait-on ? »

« Heu… C'est vous le chef, non ? À vous de trouver une solution. »

Sheppard soupira, puis se mit en marche, suivi par ses amis. Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent la plaine. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une rivière. Un pont avait été bâti. Il était entièrement fait bois et de lianes. Pas de cordes ni de câbles.

Rodney en déduisit que si des gens avaient vécu ici, ils devaient être primitifs.

Mais une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le pont puis gravi une colline, Sheppard eut le plaisir de dire à Rodney qu'il avait eu tort.

Car devant se dressait une construction qui n'avait absolument rien de primitif. C'était un immense bâtiment métallique en forme de dôme.

Les murs étaient de pierre grise et sale pourtant, et envahi par du lierre. De magnifiques champs de fleurs s'étendaient tout autour.

En arrivant au niveau des champs de fleurs, l'ordinateur de Rodney émit un clignotement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Sheppard.

Rodney regarda son écran avec l'air surpris.

« Ces champs de fleurs… mon ordinateur signale une activité intense juste à l'endroit où ces fleurs se trouvent. Comme tout à l'heure avec le vaisseau. »

Soudain, le grondement retentit à nouveau. Il était plus fort et diffus, il semblait venir de partout. Tout le monde se mit en garde, son arme chargée, prêt à tirer sur un éventuel ennemi.

Mais bientôt, ce fut le silence. Toute trace de rouge disparut à nouveau sur l'écran.

Puis soudain, il y eut un autre petit grognement, plus près d'eux.

« Encore ? ! ? » dit Sheppard.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui fait ce bruit ? » dit Ronon.

« Heu… C'est mon estomac, ce coup-là. J'ai faim, je commence à avoir de l'hypoglycémie. Et puis, toutes ces fleurs, ce pollen, c'est mauvais pour mes allergies, et j'ai peur des abeilles, j'y suis allergique aussi alors… » dit Rodney.

« Ouais, ouais, on continue ! Il faut retrouver le jumper si on veut rentrer, il n'y a pas de Stargate ici », dit Ronon.

« Minute ! Où est Teyla ? » dit Sheppard.

Tout le monde s'aperçut alors que l'Athosienne n'était plus avec eux.

« Attendez, elle est là ! » dit Rodney.

Il la pointa du doigt. La jeune femme était penchée vers le sol et regardait des fleurs violettes avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Teyla ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On doit y aller, vous ferez un bouquet pour la Fête des Mères une autre fois ! » dit Sheppard.

« C'est quoi la Fête des Mères ? » dit Ronon.

Tandis que Rodney lui expliquait ce que c'était, Teyla revint avec trois fleurs qu'elle avait glissées dans une poche de sa blouse militaire.

« Désolée, mais ce sont mes fleurs préférées. Sur ma planète, on dit qu'elles portent bonheur. »

« Très bien. Continuons. Oh, et Ronon, je tiens à vous dire que vous aviez tort », dit Rodney.

« Quoi ? » dit le Satédien.

Rodney regarda tout le monde avec un grand sourire, puis s'approcha du côté gauche de l'entrée du complexe. Il souleva un tas de lierre qui recouvrait une pierre. Tous virent alors avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un DHD. Mais de Stargate, ils n'en voyaient aucune.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est la Stargate ? » dit Sheppard.

Ronon fit un pas vers l'appareil quand il buta sur une pierre. Étouffant un juron, il se pencha et vit que quelque chose était gravé dessus. Une constellation. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait d'autres morceaux de pierre autour d'eux.

« Ne cherchez pas, la Stargate est à nos pieds », dit-il aux autres.

En effet, les débris d'une Porte des Étoiles jalonnaient le sol. Sheppard en prit un et l'examina. De petits éclats de métal étaient visibles dans la pierre, sur les côtés. Comme si quelqu'un s'était attaqué à la Porte avec une arme en métal. Mais qui avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

_Bon sang, où avons-nous atterri ? _pensa John.


	3. De plus en plus mystérieux

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention, et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_**Ayame-nightbreed : **Merci de lire cette fic aussi ! Mais je crois qu'en fait de répondre à tes questions, je viens d'en faire germer d'autres dans ton esprit avec ce chapitre, non ? Enfin, tu peux pas répondre tant que t'as pas lu, alors on verra… _

_**Belmene : **Eh oui, ça se précise. Voici la suite ! _

_**Clio Reap : **Merci d'avoir signalé cette incohérence, je vais redoubler de vigilance pour la suite ! _

_**Tsukiyo2894 : **T'aimes bien McKay, hein ? Ouais, il est super marrant, faut avouer ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras toujours. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! ^_^  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**De plus en plus mystérieux**

Sheppard n'aimait pas cet endroit.

Et ses compagnons non plus. Ronon était constamment sur le qui-vive, McKay sursautait chaque fois qu'il marchait sur une branche morte ou que ses jambes étaient fouettées par les feuilles d'un buisson. Seule Teyla semblait à son aise et regardait autour d'elle avec un sourire non dissimulé. Elle se penchait parfois pour respirer le parfum de certaines fleurs ou les effleurer du bout des doigts.

Avant la disparition du Jumper, Sheppard avait contacté Atlantis pour leur signaler leurs problèmes, mais il ignorait combien de temps les secours mettraient avant d'arriver, cela pouvait durer trop longtemps et quelque chose d'inconnu rôdait, ils le sentaient.

Aussi choisirent-ils de continuer d'explorer. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrirent de force. Le système d'ouverture était détruit, les portes étaient rouillées, envahies par la végétation.

Ils durent pousser les battants par la force de leurs bras. Puis ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un hall d'accueil. Il y avait des bancs au centre de la salle. Une vieille horloge murale était accrochée au mur devant eux, au-dessus d'un comptoir.

Tout était envahi par le lierre et la boue. Les murs étaient couverts de moisissures. On entendait le chant d'un grillon quelque part dans la pièce.

McKay contourna le comptoir et trouva un ordinateur. Mais l'écran avait été défoncé par une branche d'arbre, le moniteur était miteux à cause de l'humidité ambiante.

La nature avait envahi ces lieux et imposé sa loi.

À droite du comptoir, il y avait une porte. Ils l'ouvrirent et découvrirent une passerelle qui les mena jusqu'à une immense salle où des dizaines de tables étaient visibles, avec sur certaines d'entre elles des ordinateurs. D'autres tenaient des espèces d'aquariums qui étaient brisés ou envahis par les plantes.

Les néons au plafond servaient de nid à des oiseaux.

Au bout de la salle se trouvaient trois portes, avec une inscription sur chacune d'elle.

De gauche à droite, ils purent lire : _Gorwel_, _Étoile_ et _Salle d'opération_.

Le bois de la porte _Gorwel_ était lacéré, comme si une énorme bête sauvage avait déchaîné ses griffes dessus. La porte de la salle d'opération était couverte de taches dont la couleur évoquait le sang séché. Seule celle du centre, _Étoile_, était propre et intacte. Sheppard choisit de l'ouvrir en première.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir dont le sol était tapi de mousse. De petites fleurs blanches brillaient au sol, reflétant la lumière du soleil filtrée par des trous dans le plafond. L'air était plus respirable ici. Dès la première bouffée d'air pur, Sheppard se sentit mieux, comme ses amis.

L'équipe s'engagea lentement dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une pièce de forme ronde. Ici, le plafond était ouvert, laissant la lumière inonder la pièce. Au centre d'un bassin d'eau reposait un caisson métallique. Des buissons de fleurs avaient poussé autour, et des lianes enlaçaient le caisson comme si la terre gardait jalousement cet objet en son sein.

Sheppard et ses amis s'approchèrent du caisson. McKay l'épousseta et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« C'est une humaine ! »

En effet, c'en était une. Sheppard frotta plus fort le verre sale avec la manche de sa veste et put la détailler. Elle était jeune, il lui donnait dix-huit ans au moins. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain foncé, et portait une robe bleue de style médiéval. Un médaillon reposait au creux de sa poitrine. Il avait la forme d'une étoile dorée.

« C'est un caisson d'hibernation », dit Ronon.

« Mais ce n'est pas de la technologie lantienne », dit McKay.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » dit Sheppard.

Le scientifique lui montra un symbole au bas du caisson. Une espèce de label où on pouvait lire : _Erco_.

« C'est quoi, Erco ? Un nom de civilisation inconnue ? » dit Teyla.

« Non, je crois me souvenir qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne compagnie de scientifiques sur Terre. J'en ai entendu parler lors de mes débuts en tant que Scientifique, avant de découvrir l'existence même de la Stargate », dit McKay.

« Quoi ? Attendez, Rodney, vous êtes en train de nous dire que cette planète aurait servi de base à une compagnie scientifique terrienne ? ! » dit Sheppard.

« Eh, je ne me souviens pas de tout à ce sujet, c'est vieux, okay ? Et puis, je suis comme vous, je découvre, là ! Alors, lâchez-moi un peu ! »

« Alors, on la laisse dormir ou on la réveille pour lui poser des questions ? » dit Ronon.

« Mieux vaut la laisser pour l'instant, dit Teyla. Je ne crois pas que ça lui plairait d'être réveillée sans qu'on ait de raison valable, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Sheppard vit un petit compteur dans le caisson, devant lui. Il indiquait que cette adolescente était endormie depuis… 600 000 heures, soit près de 68 années.

Il regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si paisible… Il passa sans réfléchir les doigts sur la vitre, comme une caresse, puis il eut un sursaut. Il lui avait semblé qu'en entendant le frottement de ses doigts contre le verre, le sourire de la jeune fille s'était évanoui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Dormir. Toujours dormir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors, maintenant. _

_Mais je suis à l'abri dans le monde des songes. Ici, je ne risque rien. C'est mon monde, tout s'y passe comme je le souhaite, et je ne laisse personne y entrer sans mon autorisation. _

_Je sais néanmoins que la végétation a envahi l'endroit, et que seuls les animaux peuvent y survivre à présent. Plus d'humains, plus de Gorwels, plus personne pour nous déranger, moi et mes sœurs. _

_Elles viennent parfois me rendre visite, et nous discutons de tout et de rien. C'est agréable. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire ça, autrefois. _

…

…

… _Un bruit ? ! On dirait un frottement de doigts… sur mon caisson. Un oiseau qui vient s'y poser ? Non, je sens autre chose… Un humain ! ? ! Que fait-il ici ? J'entends des voix. Alors… il y en a d'autres ! ! ! Je les perçois à travers le voile de l'inconscience. _

_Que viennent donc faire ces intrus ici ? Curieux, ils ne semblent pas mauvais, je ne perçois aucune malveillance, juste… de la curiosité. _

_NON, je ne veux pas être réveillée ! _

_Mon Dieu, faites que ces malheureux partent au plus vite, avant que les autres les trouvent. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis endormie, et je ne veux surtout pas être réveillée, ce serait trop pénible ! _

_Allez-vous-en, vite, si vous voulez vivre ! Allez-vous-en… _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ils en étaient là de leur contemplation quand soudain, un bruit familier d'appareil retentit dans le ciel.

« Le service de dépannage arrive ! » dit Sheppard avec un sourire.

« Enfin ! On va quitter cette espèce de jungle, pas trop tôt ! » dit McKay.

Soudain, les grondements retentirent à nouveau. L'eau du bassin frémit. Le soleil disparut l'espace d'un instant, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Inquiet, tout le monde s'immobilisa. Puis ils coururent à travers le couloir et sortirent du bâtiment pour arriver dans la plaine. Un vaisseau avec un petit commando d'Atlantis finissait d'atterrir. Un peloton de soldats en sortit.

« Colonel Sheppard ! Nous avons reçu votre message. Vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé le jumper ? » dit le chef.

« Non. Mais tant pis, mieux vaut y aller, cet endroit n'est pas net », dit Sheppard.

« Hein ? ! Eh ! Minute, y'avait des affaires à moi dans ce jumper, j'aimerais les récupérer ! » protesta McKay.

« Pitié, Rodney, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! » dit Sheppard.

Soudain, les grondements se répétèrent. Et on entendit des cris, des cris humains.

« C'est l'un de nos hommes ! » dit un soldat.

Ils coururent tous vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit, de derrière un arbre près du vaisseau.

Là, ils trouvèrent… rien. Le soldat avait disparu.

« Il s'est volatilisé ou quoi ? » dit Rodney.

Sheppard s'approcha de l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver. On voyait encore la marque de ses chaussures. Et à en juger les traces tout autour, il avait dû se débattre contre quelqu'un… ou quelque chose. Sheppard plissa les yeux puis prit quelque chose dans ses mains, quelque chose qui se détachait du sol boueux. Cela ressemblait à du sable, mais c'était très fin, on aurait dit de la cendre jaunâtre.

McKay le mit dans une éprouvette, il examinerait ça au laboratoire.

« Partons vite, je n'aime _vraiment_ pas cet endroit », dit Sheppard en regardant autour de lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque tous furent de retour sur Atlantis, ils ressentirent du soulagement. Sheppard sortit le premier du Jumper en se frotttant les mains pour la trentième fois. Depuis qu'il avait touché cette mystérieuse poudre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses mains comme si elles étaient sales.

McKay s'était moqué de lui, disant qu'il devenait maniaque. Les quatre amis firent leur rapport à Elizabeth Weir puis chacun partit dans ses quartiers, sauf McKay qui fila tout de suite au laboratoire afin de localiser le Jumper grâce à la balise laissée dedans et aussi pour analyser la poudre trouvée par Sheppard.

Une fois dans son cher laboratoire, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en poussant un profond soupir. Bon sang, quelle stupide mission !

Il réfléchit. Par quoi commencer ? Bah, autant faire les deux en même temps ! Il allait programmer la recherche du Jumper puis pendant le chargement de la procédure, il examinerait la poudre.

Satisfait, il fit tourner sa chaise pour se retrouver face à l'ordinateur et se mit au travail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans sa chambre, Teyla troqua son uniforme contre une tenue plus souple. Elle allait rejoindre Ronon pour s'entraîner au combat.

Une fois prête, elle balaya sa chambre du regard. Elle s'approcha de sa table de chevet. Elle avait posé un petit vase dessus, dans lequel se trouvaient les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies sur la planète. Elle sourit, puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, les tiges des fleurs se mirent à s'allonger dans le vase et exercèrent une pression dessus jusqu'à le faire exploser !

Les tiges continuèrent de s'étendre, envahissant lentement toute la pièce.

* * *

_Aaaaaaah, pas frapper, siouplaît ! Je dois m'arrêter là, à cause de la longueur des pages du document dans lequel est contenu ce chapitre sur mon ordinateur. Vous en faites pas, la suite arrive bientôt, c'est juré ! _

_Comme vous venez de le lire, la jeune fille endormie dans le caisson est encore présente dans ce monde d'une certaine façon, malgré tout. Quelqu'un a une idée quant au pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'on la réveille ? _


	4. La graine du mal

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention, et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**La graine du mal**

Sheppard se laissa tomber sur son lit. Songeur, il laissa ses yeux errer sur la surface du plafond. Mais son esprit restait fixé sur un souvenir : celui de cette jeune fille endormie dans ce mystérieux caisson.

Qui pouvait-elle être ? Elle avait plus de 60 ans, pourtant elle avait encore le physique d'une adolescente. Et elle était toujours consciente, Sheppard était sûr d'avoir vu son sourire disparaître quand il avait fait du bruit près d'elle.

Mais qui pouvait-elle être ? Il aurait aimé la réveiller pour lui poser des questions. Tout serait tellement plus facile…

Il passa les doigts sur sa main, celle qui avait cueilli la poudre. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il toujours un malaise en y repensant ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Colonel ?_ »

Le soldat sursauta.

« Qui a parlé ? Rodney ? »

« _J'ai branché le PA dans votre chambre. Vous devriez venir, j'ai découvert quelque chose !_ »

Agacé, Sheppard sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de McKay.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ? » dit le soldat.

« Ah, je vois à votre air chiffonné que vous dormiez. Eh bien, je vais vous donner de quoi passer trois nuits blanches de suite : regardez. »

Rodney tapota sur son clavier. Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent à ce moment-là, en tenue d'entraînement tous les deux.

« J'ai parfaitement localisé le Jumper. Sa balise a créé un lien suffisant pour que je puisse faire une échographie de l'environnement autour et j'ai découvert un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs souterrains tout autour, sur la planète que nous avons visitée. On pourra y retourner pour récupérer l'appareil le moment venu. _Mais_ il risque d'y avoir un problème. »

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

Le sourire de McKay disparut pour paraître plus sérieux et même… grave ?

« Eh bien, il semble qu'il y ait des créatures spéciales sur cette planète, qui… qui soient capable de détruire les humains. »

« Ah bon ? Quel genre ? Des Wraiths ? » dit Ronon.

« Et comment avez-vous découvert leur existence ? » dit Teyla.

« J'ai analysé la poudre trouvée par Sheppard, et… il se trouve que c'est le gars qui a disparu. »

« Quoi ? » dit Sheppard.

« Cette poudre… c'est un corps humain réduit en cendre. Les premiers tests prouvent que c'est de l'ADN humain, mais altéré par une espèce d'enzyme biologique, et… la poudre que vous avez ramassée est tout ce qui reste de ce pauvre gars, Sheppard. Mais j'ignore encore qui a fait ça, comment et pourquoi. »

Sheppard regarda sa main avec horreur. Bon sang ! Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas retourner sur cette planète, dans ce cas », dit Teyla.

« Quoi ? » dit McKay.

« C'est vrai ! S'il y a des monstres capables de réduire les gens en poudre, pourquoi y retourner pour récupérer un stupide Jumper ? Et on a d'autres missions plus importantes sur le feu ! » dit Ronon.

Juste à ce moment, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit. Elizabeth Weir entra, l'air sévère.

« C'est à moi d'en décider, Ronon, ne l'oubliez pas. J'ai reçu votre rapport, Rodney, pendant que vous expliquiez vos découvertes. Ceci est plus que troublant. Il faut découvrir ce qui se passe là-bas. Si cette planète est une menace, d'autres vaisseaux pourraient y échouer et des gens pourraient mourir. »

« Alors, on y retourne ? » dit Sheppard.

Elizabeth fit la moue.

« On pourrait peut-être d'abord envoyer une MALP ? Un robot-sonde, vous savez ? Il pourrait peut-être… » dit Rodney.

« Les MALPs ne nous ramèneront pas le Jumper, et ils ne pourront pas réveiller la fille », dit Sheppard.

« La fille ? Oh ! Vous… vous voulez la réveiller ? ! » comprit McKay.

« Oui, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce gars que je tenais dans la paume de ma main. Tous en tenue, on part dans une heure ! » dit Sheppard en sortant du laboratoire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était fin prêt et attendait près de la Stargate avec des hommes. Ronon et Rodney arrivèrent, en uniforme et armés eux aussi. Il ne manquait plus que Teyla.

« Elle en met du temps ! » dit Ronon.

« Peut-être qu'elle essaie un nouveau type de maquillage super délicat ? » dit McKay.

« Pitié, Rodney ! Je vais voir ce qu'il en est », dit Sheppard.

Il traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il se figea. Il lui semblait entendre des cris de l'autre côté.

Inquiet, il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le figea de stupeur. La pièce était envahie par des lianes et d'énormes feuilles qui fouettaient l'air. Les meubles étaient renversés, les murs couverts de lierre grimpant. Et au centre, une énorme tige surmontée de trois grandes fleurs violettes se penchait vers Teyla, prisonnière des lianes. La jeune femme essayait vainement de s'en libérer, mais les lianes la retenaient fermement.

« Teyla ! » cria Sheppard.

Il se mit à tirer avec sa mitraillette. Les fleurs se tournèrent vers lui et écartèrent leurs pétales, révélant des gueules rondes hérissées de crocs.

Le soldat les esquiva et tenta de s'approcher, quand une liane s'enroula autour de ses chevilles et le souleva dans les airs.

« Sheppard ! » cria Teyla.

Ronon et Rodney arrivèrent juste à ce moment et se figèrent eux aussi.

« Oh, bon sang ! » dit Rodney, bouche bée.

Ronon se mit à tirer sans hésiter, bientôt suivi par Rodney. Sheppard sentit les lianes se resserrer autour de ses chevilles. Teyla gémit. Elle était prise aux pieds, aux mains et à la gorge. Les lianes se serrèrent aussi autour d'elle, et l'attirèrent vers les têtes.

Ronon se mit alors à tirer sur les têtes. Il en fit sauter une. Rodney hésita, puis se mit à marcher vers le centre de la pièce. Sheppard s'attendit à ce qu'il l'aide pour se dégager de la plante, mais au lieu de ça, Rodney passa à côté, continuant son chemin vers le centre.

« Rodney ! Je suis là, j'ai bien besoin d'aide ! » dit Sheppard.

Mais le scientifique semblait ne pas l'écouter. Ronon venait de faire sauter la deuxième tête et vit que son chargeur était vide.

Soudain, la plante se mit à se trémousser dans tous les sens. La troisième tête gémit puis se ferma et se mit à se cogner contre les murs et le sol. Puis elle tomba au sol. Toutes les lianes tombèrent mollement par terre. La plante se mit à rétrécir, rétrécir, jusqu'à devenir une graine aux pieds de Rodney. Le scientifique avait marché jusqu'à la racine et coupé la tige pour tuer toute la plante.

Sheppard et Teyla tombèrent au sol.

« Ça va ? » dit Ronon en s'approchant.

« Oui, je crois », dit Teyla, que John aidait à se lever.

Rodney prit la graine dans ses mains.

« Intéressant, j'aimerais avoir ça dans mon jardin, pour empêcher les voisins de venir fouiner chez moi », dit-il.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard noir.

« Mais d'où ça vient, ce truc ? » dit Ronon.

« Je crois que ce sont les fleurs que j'ai cueillies », dit Teyla en baissant la tête, l'air coupable.

« Je vous l'avais dit, les plantes c'est mauvais ! Ça crée des allergies, c'est plein de vilains germes, des virus et… » dit Rodney, mais il s'interrompit devant les regards mauvais de ses amis.

Plus tard, tous étaient de retour au laboratoire et regardaient McKay scanner la graine.

« Alors, c'est quoi, cette chose ? » dit Ronon.

« C'est une graine de fleurs ordinaire en apparence, mais son ADN a été modifié. C'est une plante mutante dont l'adaptation, la rapidité de développement et même l'intelligence ont été boostées ! »

« Vous croyez que c'est le fruit des expériences d'Erco ? » dit Sheppard.

« Ah, Erco… J'ai fait des recherches là-dessus, vous savez ? Regardez », dit McKay en marchant vers un autre ordinateur.

Il se mit à taper sur les touches de son clavier puis fit apparaître un article de journal où la tête d'un scientifique à tête de rat apparut.

« William Buter Erco, fondateur d'une société qui visait à protéger l'écologie de la planète. C'était un fervent défenseur du monde vert, un écologiste radical ! Il faisait des recherches sur les fleurs et a découvert un jour un type de météorite qui aurait des propriétés incroyables. »

« Quelles propriétés ? » dit Sheppard.

« Heu… Ce n'est pas expliqué, mais on a laissé entendre que ce météore trouvé avait le pouvoir de fortifier les organismes et accélérer leur évolution. »

« Comme cette plante qui nous a attaqués », dit Sheppard.

« Mais comment une société terrienne s'est transférée sur une autre planète sans que cela nous parvienne ? » dit Teyla.

« Il faut continuer les recherches, je manque encore de données », dit McKay.

« Oui, et on va les continuer, ces recherches, mais pas ici. Si l'on veut des réponses rapidement, il faut retourner là-bas… Allons réveiller cette fille ! » dit Sheppard.

Plus déterminés que jamais, les quatre amis sortirent du laboratoire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tous s'attendirent à ce que Sheppard pose le Jumper sur le sol, mais il se mit à survoler la zone jusqu'à l'endroit où devait se trouver la salle d'hibernation de la jeune fille.

« Que faites-vous ? Vous ne vous posez pas ? » dit McKay.

« Pour perdre encore un Jumper et obliger Lorne à venir nous chercher en sacrifiant plusieurs de ses hommes ? Laissez tomber ! On ramène cette fille sur Atlantis et on la réveille ! »

« Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, bizarrement », dit Teyla.

« Pourquoi ? On a besoin de réponses, et elle seule peut nous en donner », dit Ronon.

« Mais si elle a choisi de s'endormir, c'est peut-être à cause de ces plantes, justement ! Pour se protéger, éviter qu'elles lui fassent du mal… »

« Alors, nous allons l'aider en la faisant quitter cette planète hostile », dit Sheppard.

Il se positionna juste au-dessus de l'ouverture donnant accès à la salle, et laissa un grappin descendre jusqu'au caisson. Une fois qu'il l'eut « attrapé », il remonta dans le ciel et quitta l'atmosphère, se dirigeant vers la Stargate la plus proche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dès leur arrivée, le caisson fut transféré dans l'infirmerie. L'équipe du docteur Beckett se mit au travail. Derrière une vitre, Sheppard, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla et Elizabeth Weir regardaient l'équipe s'affairer.

Heureusement, le système du caisson était rudimentaire, ils contournèrent les codes d'ouverture avec un ordinateur et plusieurs systèmes.

Bientôt, tous les processeurs de survie du caisson furent désactivés puis enfin, le couvercle fut descellé.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Derrière la vitre, les cinq amis se penchèrent en avant, à fois curieux et inquiets. Le corps de la jeune fille demeurait immobile. Avait-elle ressenti le changement ambiant ? Dormait-elle encore profondément ? Ou était-elle morte ?

Beckett regarda l'écran d'une de ses machines. Le cardiogramme demeurait stable. Mais soudain, il y eut de petits pics d'activité. Le cœur changeait de rythme, il commençait à battre plus fort.

Le beau visage endormi parut légèrement se crisper. Les paupières frémirent. La poitrine se mit à se soulever puis s'abaisser. La main droite remua légèrement. Puis, lentement, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis porta un bras à son visage pour se protéger de la lumière des lampes de l'infirmerie qui éclairaient son caisson. Puis, péniblement, elle se redressa.

Sheppard entra, suivi des autres. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce jour viendrait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Elle ne méritait donc pas la paix, après toutes ces années de souffrance ?

Lentement, elle se redressa. Elle sentait de nouveau son corps. Ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, son visage, ses cheveux… tout !

Ils l'avaient réveillée. Mais qui, exactement ? Des renforts d'Erco ? Elle cligna des yeux et attendit que sa vue revienne pour faire le point.

Des hommes en tenue d'infirmerie étaient regroupés autour d'elle et la regardaient. Elle ne voyait que leurs yeux au-dessus de leurs masques de chirurgie.

Elle se trouvait dans un laboratoire, à en juger les ordinateurs et les appareils qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Et cette maudite odeur de stérilisants dans l'air, si familière, qui lui rappelait l'enfer qu'elle avait espéré fuir en se plongeant dans un profond sommeil…

Soudain, un visage la frappa plus que les autres. Celui de l'homme qui venait de s'approcher d'elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Elle le reconnaissait. C'était lui qui avait fait du bruit en touchant la vitre de son caisson, sur sa planète !

La jeune fille le regarda un moment, le fixant de ses yeux noisette. Avec effort, elle se pencha vers lui et tendit la main. L'étranger tendit la main comme pour l'aider à se lever, mais lorsqu'elle eut saisi son poignet, elle le tira en avant vers elle… et le gifla.

Tout le monde sursauta, choqué. Ils s'étaient attendus à tout sauf à ça.

* * *

_Sorry, je dois m'arrêter là. Pitié, ne me frappez pas, je vous en supplie ! _

_Juré, la suite arrive ! Des reviews, en attendant ? _


	5. La chance de vivre

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La chance de vivre**

Sheppard recula et porta une main à sa joue qui commençait à chauffer. Ronon pointa une dague vers la jeune fille, mais Teyla s'interposa.

L'adolescente se leva et se mit à épousseter ses vêtements tout en lançant à Sheppard un regard mauvais.

« Ça vous apprendra à réveiller des gens qui dormaient paisiblement ! » dit-elle.

Tout le monde fit silence un petit moment, surpris. Puis McKay se râcla la gorge.

« Hum… Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle. Je me nomme Rodney McKay. Le grand qui vous menaçait avec un couteau est Ronon Dex, voici Teyla Emmagan, Élisabeth Weir et celui que vous venez de frapper est John Sheppard. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

La jeune fille le fixa de ses yeux noisette. Rodney déglutit avec difficulté. Les yeux de cette jeune fille reflétaient une froideur déconcertante. Et pourtant… il avait l'impression d'y voir aussi de la tristesse.

« Ellyn… Je suis la gardienne de l'étoile d'or. »

Rodney fronça des sourcils.

« Gardienne de… quoi ? »

L'adolescente haussa les épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et parut surprise en voyant l'océan. Elle voyait même quelques tours de la cité sur le côté droit. Où était-elle donc ?

« Ce n'est pas ma planète, cet endroit », dit-elle en regardant les autres avec l'air inquiet.

« Pardon de vous avoir réveillée. Nous vous avons emmenée ici pour vous réveiller en lieu sûr, loin de la végétation hostile et… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Élisabeth.

Le corps de la jeune fille s'était mis à trembler. Elle semblait terrifiée.

« Non… Non… NON ! Je dois… Vous devez me ramener là-bas ! Je ne peux pas partir, je l'ai promis aux autres ! Pitié, rendormez-moi dans ce caisson et ramenez-moi là-bas, à l'endroit où vous m'avez enlevée ou bien les autres en pâtiront ! »

« QUELS autres ? Bon sang, tout est en ruines et nous n'avons trouvé que vous, il n'y avait pas d'autres survivants et… ! » dit Sheppard avec colère.

« Sheppard ! » dit Elisabeth.

« Quoi ? Elle… »

Il se figea en voyant que la pauvre était tombée par terre et continuait de trembler. Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Le docteur Carson s'approcha d'elle et l'ausculta.

« Elle a encore du mal à se faire à l'environnement, elle vient juste de se réveiller. Vous, apportez-moi une chaise, on va la conduire dans une chambre. »

Tandis que les infirmiers s'affairaient, Sheppard regarda l'adolescente se faire porter jusqu'à une chaise roulante puis emmener loin d'ici, vers les chambres de l'infirmerie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn s'était mollement laissée ausculter par le docteur Carson. Celui-ci avait essayé gentiment d'engager la conversation avec elle, mais elle l'avait ignoré.

Il n'avait pas insisté, mais elle avait perçu sa déception. Une fois seule dans un lit, elle soupira et porta la main à son collier. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se réveiller dans de telles circonstances.

Elle était loin des laboratoires, loin de cette maudite planète. Et ces gens ne savaient rien, leurs réactions en apprenant son nom et son statut ne lui avaient rien inspiré de bon ou de mauvais. C'était des ignorants.

Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait quand ils en sauraient plus. La rejetteraient-ils ? Ou bien l'utiliseraient-ils, comme les autres ?

Pourtant, ils avaient l'air gentil. Leur façon de parler, leurs excuses malgré le fait qu'elle ait giflé un des leurs dès son réveil…

Elle soupira. Tout ça lui échappait. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit de porte. John Sheppard venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Carson, suivi de Teyla.

« Je ne crois pas que vous devriez aller lui parler maintenant. Elle est encore très faible, je viens à peine de stabiliser son état ! Elle a besoin de repos… » dit Carson.

« Elle a eu la force de me gifler, elle peut bien encore supporter le fait de m'expliquer _pourquoi_ elle m'a frappé ! » dit Sheppard.

Teyla se tourna vers la chambre et vit qu'Ellyn les regardait. Elle hésita, puis sans attendre l'autorisation de qui que ce soit, elle entra dans la chambre.

Ellyn se redressa, les poings serrés, prête à se défendre si cette femme osait le moindre geste malintentionné.

« Bonjour », dit Teyla avec son plus beau sourire.

Ellyn baissa les bras, complètement désarçonnée par ce comportement amical.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » dit Teyla en montrant un tabouret.

Ellyn hésita, puis fit mollement « oui » de la tête. Une fois assise à son chevet, Teyla la détailla. Elle faisait jeune, mais d'après le rapport de Sheppard, elle avait plus de 60 ans.

L'Athosienne réfléchit. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder cette jeune fille. Autant commencer par quelque chose de simple.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Ellyn ne lui répondit pas.

« Écoutez, je comprends que vous soyez déstabilisée par tous ces changements brutaux. Nous vous enlevons de votre planète et nous vous réveillons de force, mais… nous avons des problèmes. Lors de notre première visite sur cette planète où vous dormiez, un vaisseau nous a été volé, un homme a été tué, et des plantes ramenées ici ont failli me dévorer. Alors, nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. S'il vous plaît. »

Ellyn se tourna vers elle dès qu'elle eut dit « un homme a été tué » et l'écouta jusqu'au bout. Elle regarda un moment Teyla puis, avec un soupir, elle acquiesça.

« La planète où vous m'avez trouvée servait de base secrète à des laboratoires d'Erco, une société scientifique originaire de la planète Terre », dit-elle.

« Vous y travailliez ? »

Ellyn émit un ricanement.

« On peut dire ça… Je servais de cobaye. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

« Vous étiez… un cobaye ? »

« Je suis le projet Étoile d'Or numéro 101. Il y avait très exactement 102 cobayes dans ce laboratoire, autrefois. 50 cobayes pour le projet Gorwel, 52 pour le projet Étoile. Et je suis la seule survivante. »

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse, abasourdie par toutes ces révélations.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? »

Ellyn ne regardait plus Teyla maintenant, mais la jeune femme voyait bien que des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de l'adolescente.

« Ils sont morts », dit-elle dans un murmure. « Et je suis bien contente que les scientifiques et les Gorwels y soient tous passés ! » dit-elle en criant.

Elle se tourna vers Teyla avec sur le visage un masque de rage qui choqua la jeune femme.

« Je voulais… Je voulais mourir ! Mourir pour oublier tout ça, mais il m'est impossible de mourir à cause de ce que je suis devenue par la faute de ces sales scientifiques d'Erco ! Alors… Alors, moi et mes sœurs, nous… nous avons fait sauter le laboratoire et détruit la Porte des Étoiles de cette planète, pour que jamais rien n'en sorte ni menace un autre univers. Et puis… et puis je me suis endormie. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, mais j'ai dormi, jusqu'à ce que vous m'ameniez ici pour me réveiller. »

Teyla fit silence, commençant à comprendre la douleur qui rongeait cette jeune fille.

« Tu as dormi 68 ans, d'après le compteur de ton caisson. Et je comprends ta douleur, ou du moins je commence à comprendre, mais… je pense que tu as tort, tu sais ? C'est une bonne chose de vivre, tout le monde n'a pas toujours cette chance. »

Ellyn eut un rire désabusé. Mais le regard profond et sérieux de Teyla l'arrêta. Elle le pensait vraiment ? Que vivre était une… chance ? ! ?

« Repose-toi maintenant », dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ellyn la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparu au tournant du couloir. Puis elle reporta son regard sur la fenêtre et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Teyla.

_C'est une bonne chose de vivre, tout le monde n'a pas toujours cette chance. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plus tard, dans la salle de briefing, Teyla finissait de raconter à Élisabeth et ses amis tout ce qu'Ellyn avait bien voulu lui révéler.

« Cette jeune fille a servi de cobaye ? » murmura Élisabeth.

« Oui, elle disait qu'elle avait servi de cobaye pour un projet qui se nomme Étoile d'Or », dit Teyla.

Élisabeth fit silence, étonnée.

« Si j'avais su qu'Erco pouvait être aussi malhonnête. Remarque, ça m'étonne pas, les journaux parlaient de rumeurs d'enlèvements, on disait que beaucoup d'enfants et de jeunes gens avaient disparu lorsque la société a commencé à faire de expériences secrètes dans leurs labos ! » dit Rodney.

« Pas étonnant que cette fille soit dingue et malveillante, si elle a côtoyé ces scientifiques », dit Sheppard.

« John ! Elle souffrait, je l'ai clairement vu dans ses yeux ! Ce n'était pas de la folie meurtrière ni de la malveillance, mais du chagrin et de la douleur à l'état pur. »

« Si elle a subi des expériences, quels changements il y a chez elle ? Elle n'est pas contagieuse, au moins ? » dit Ronon.

« Beckett n'a pas encore fait d'analyses, il a juste eu le temps de la soigner. Mais je ne crois pas que nous devrions faire d'expériences ni de tests sur elle. Du moins, pas sans son accord », dit Teyla.

« Je pense que vous avez raison. De toute façon, Beckett n'a diagnostiqué aucune maladie ni virus en la soignant, inutile de s'alarmer davantage, du moins pour le moment. Essayons plutôt de la mettre en confiance, jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus. »

« Alors que fait-on ? » dit Rodney.

« Nous reprenons tous nos activités comme avant, mais je voudrais que quelqu'un s'occupe d'accueillir cette jeune fille dans la cité. Teyla, vous pensez pouvoir le faire ? » dit Élisabeth.

« Sans problème », dit l'Athosienne.

« Jouer la nounou d'un cobaye… génial ! » dit McKay.

« Rodney ! » dit Elisabeth.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle, McKay grommelant de plus belle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Quoi ? ! Je sors déjà ? Pas de tests ni d'analyses ? » dit Ellyn.

« Eh non, je t'emmène dans ce qui sera ta chambre, tu vas vivre sur cette cité désormais », dit Teyla en lui faisant enfiler une veste.

L'adolescente la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Elle interrogea le docteur Carson du regard. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Allez, viens ! » dit Teyla en l'entraînant vers la porte de la salle.

Mais, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait pour les laisser sortir, un infirmier entra avec une caisse remplie d'éprouvettes vides. Tout le contenu tomba au sol et se brisa en morceaux.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu, pardon ! Je suis désolée », dit Teyla.

L'infirmier regarda le chantier avec l'air accablé. Son supérieur allait lui passer un savon, mais Teyla n'aurait rien puisqu'elle était une amie du docteur Carson.

Par contre, Ellyn arborait un curieux sourire à la vue de tous ces morceaux de verre.

« Laissez, je m'en occupe », dit-elle à l'infirmier alors que celui-ci faisait demi-tour pour aller chercher un balai.

Sous les regards perdus de tous, elle s'approcha. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, posa la main gauche sur son cœur et tendit la droite devant elle, au dessus des éclats de verre.

Une lumière dorée apparut dans la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis elle les referma et leva la tête vers le ciel.

Tous les éclats de verre s'élevèrent alors dans les airs et s'assemblèrent, formant à nouveau les éprouvettes que Teyla avait détruites. Puis, une fois tous réunis, les éclats fusionnèrent, redevenant de fines surfaces de verre rondes, tubulaires et parfaites, sans aucun pli ni rayure. Les éprouvettes flambant neuf lévitèrent lentement jusque dans la boîte.

La lumière disparut. Ellyn baissa les bras et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Teyla et l'infirmier la regardèrent avec l'air médusé.

Bon sang, comment avait-elle fait ça ? ! Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser la question. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et tomba en avant. Teyla la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras.

Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour publier ce nouveau chapitre. Vous êtes satisfaits ? _


	6. Visite de la cité

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite ! ^_^_

_Navrée si j'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire en ce moment ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Visite de la cité**

« Et vous dites que ces éprouvettes étaient en miettes ? » dit Carson.

Debout devant son bureau, le docteur examinait les éprouvettes que l'infirmier lui avait amenées.

« Absolument ! Cette fille a juste levé la main et… il y a eu une drôle de lumière, puis toutes les fioles se sont reconstituées. »

Le docteur passa la main sur le verre. Pas de pli ni de bosse, aucune rayure.

« Où est la fille ? » dit-il en posant l'objet sur la table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Et voilà ta chambre », dit Teyla.

L'Athosienne déposa le sac sur le lit et regarda Ellyn avec un sourire. La jeune fille contemplait sa chambre avec l'air ébahi.

Ellyn n'en revenait pas. Cette chambre n'avait rien de bien particulier en soi. Les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle s'accordant avec la cité, il y avait un lit, une table de nuit, une commode et un bureau.

Mais pour la jeune fille, c'était un luxe comparé à la cellule vide et sale où on l'enfermait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un cobaye de laboratoire.

Une fois qu'elle en eut fait le tour sous l'œil amusé de Teyla, la jeune fille revint s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle avait vite repris conscience après l'incident à l'infirmerie, mais elle montrait encore des signes de fatigue.

« Repose-toi, je reviendrai ce soir te conduire au mess pour manger et te faire un peu commencer la visite, d'accord ? »

Ellyn acquiesça, puis regarda Teyla quitter la chambre. Une fois seule, la jeune fille s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit et attendit quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver des forces, pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur un balcon d'où la jeune fille pu admirer l'océan et les tours environnantes de la cité.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le vent fouetter son visage et faire flotter ses cheveux autour de son cou, lui donnant la sensation d'être vivante.

Ce genre de choses lui avait manqué, après plus de soixante années passées à dormir dans un caisson d'hibernation.

Soudain, une voix derrière elle la tira de ses pensées.

« Plutôt beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix. Elle se retourna pour faire face à John Sheppard. Le soldat était entré sans même frapper et lui avait dit ces quelques mots avec une note d'hypocrisie dans la voix. Nul doute que le souvenir de la gifle était encore vivant dans son esprit.

« Vous ne deviez pas avoir ce genre de vue dans le laboratoire », poursuivit-il.

Ellyn eut envie de lui renvoyer ses mots à la figure, mais elle se ressaisit. Teyla s'était montrée gentille avec elle, la jeune fille voulait faire preuve d'un minimum de respect envers elle, et cela impliquait donc ses amis comme Sheppard.

« Non, en effet. Il n'y avait que les murs gris de nos prisons et le sang », dit-elle en se retournant.

John se pinça les lèvres. Bon, il savait toute son histoire de Teyla, et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui parce qu'il avait eu l'initiative de la réveiller.

Il vint se placer à sa droite au balcon. Ellyn serra les poings. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas partir d'ici, qu'il lui fiche la paix ?

« Beckett est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie. »

« Teyla lui a tout… »

« Non, le gars qui transportait la caisse. Maintenant, Beckett supplie Elizabeth Weir, la dirigeante de la cité, de faire des analyses sur vous. »

« Écoutez, monsieur, je… »

« John Sheppard. »

« Sheppard, je… Je reconnais que vous soyez furieux contre moi parce que je vous ai giflé, mais si vous aviez vécu ne serait-ce que le tiers de ce que j'ai vu, vous auriez envie de disparaître, comme moi. Alors pitié, ne m'envoyez pas dans un laboratoire ! Et puis, arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieille quand vous faites ça ! »

« Primo, la gifle, je l'ai oubliée dès que Teyla m'a expliqué ton histoire, car personne ne devrait vivre ça d'après moi. Deuxio, je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de revivre le passé. Et tertio, tu _es_ vieille, mais si tu insistes, je te tutoie. »

Ellyn cligna des yeux, surprise par ce revirement. Pour la première fois, Sheppard lui sourit, un sourire amical. La jeune fille le lui rendit timidement, puis se remit à contempler la cité.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un endroit pareil existait », dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je sais. Ce fut une surprise pour beaucoup de monde. Ça te dirait, une petite visite ? »

Ellyn regarda avec hésitation la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle ne se sentait pas encore parfaitement réveillée, mais le comportement amical de John lui faisait beaucoup de bien, et la curiosité était si forte, elle mourait d'envie de découvrir la cité.

Ce fut donc avec joie qu'elle accepta son invitation et sortit de la chambre à son bras, le soldat voyant qu'elle était encore un peu faible malgré tout.

Ils sortirent sans remarquer que le miroir dans la salle de bains de la jeune fille se comportement de façon étrange. Le verre ondulait, comme une vague d'eau agitée par le vent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Beaucoup sur cette planète s'étaient endormis depuis la destruction de la Stargate. Beaucoup s'étaient résignés à disparaître lentement dans l'oubli.

Mais certains avaient encore les yeux ouverts. Et parmi ceux-là figurait une créature particulière. Son âme avait depuis longtemps goûté à l'amertume de la trahison puis embrassé la haine et le désir de vengeance.

Lorsque tout le monde s'était endormi, elle avait commencé à ressentir de l'oubli. Puis l'improbable s'était produit : des humains étaient venus ! Après plus de 60 ans, elle avait enfin vu des êtres vivants.

Elle avait d'abord été surprise, puis un sourire méchant avait étiré ses lèvres. Ils ne savaient rien, ce n'était que des ignorants ! Ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils avaient atterri ni ce qui les attendait ici.

Elle avait alors fait en sorte qu'ils perdent leur vaisseau de vue, pour les désorienter, jouer avec leurs peurs et les tester un peu.

Le grand aux cheveux en dreadlocks ne se laissait pas facilement ébranler. Le petit nerveux avec ses instruments informatiques ne captait pas grand-chose, il ne détectait même pas sa présence, à elle ! Le chef était plutôt mignon, elle le trouvait séduisant. Et la fille… Elle s'était retenue de rire quand elle l'avait vue cueillir quelques fleurs et les mettre dans sa poche. Ah, quels imbéciles, tous !

En les voyant entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur, elle avait ressenti de l'espoir. Allaient-ils la réveiller, qu'elle puisse en finir avec cette sale peste ?

Mais non, des secours étaient arrivés, elle n'avait donc rien pu faire sinon tuer un soldat en douce, pour évacuer sa frustration, puis regarder les autres partir.

Elle avait attendu qu'ils reviennent, et là, ce qui s'était produit l'avait rendue quelque peu perplexe. Ils avaient emporté le caisson dans l'espace ! Ils allaient donc la réveiller, mais pas ici…

C'était un incident fâcheux, elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Puis elle eut une idée. Elle connaissait un autre moyen. Il serait un peu plus long, mais qu'importe, elle allait le faire. Il fallait juste attendre un peu plus.

Elle avait bien attendu pendant plus de 68 ans, elle pouvait bien attendre encore quelques heures.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La cité était immense, il y avait plusieurs niveaux et toutes sortes de choses que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. En fait jusque-là, elle n'avait visité que l'infirmerie, l'endroit où on l'avait réveillée.

John lui avait fait visiter la salle d'embarquement, une grande salle à deux niveaux située en haut de la tour centrale et qui abritait la Stargate. Le deuxième niveau servait de salle d'opération. Là se trouvaient tous les panneaux de contrôle et les appareils activant la Stargate.

Puis la salle de conférence, celle des hologrammes, la baie des Jumpers…

Ils en étaient maintenant aux laboratoires. En fait, ils n'en avaient pas découvert beaucoup, des textes anciens affirmaient qu'il y en avait beaucoup à explorer dans différents endroits de la cité.

Sheppard avait choisi de mener la jeune fille dans celui de McKay.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent le scientifique occupé à pianoter sur le clavier d'un de ses ordinateurs.

« Bonjour, Rodney ! » dit Sheppard, voyant que son ami ne les avait pas remarqués.

« Salut, Sheppard. Vous avez cessé de bouder ? » dit Rodney sans se retourner.

« Bouder ? »

« Oui ! À cause de cette folle qui vous a giflé et qui vit maintenant dans la cité alors que… »

Il se retourna et réalisa subitement la présence de la jeune fille, dont Sheppard tenait le bras dans un geste protecteur. Cette dernière semblait à l'aise, mais regardait McKay avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

« Oh ! Enfin, pas folle, je veux dire… Heu… Bref… Content de vous voir sur pied, miss ! »

« Merci, professeur McKay », dit la jeune fille en souriant gentiment. John Sheppard l'avait prévenu qu'il était arrogant, peureux et souvent insupportable, mais que c'était un ami fidèle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait bien d'instinct. Il avait plus l'air d'un petit rigolo qu'un des scientifiques psychopathes qu'elle avait rencontrés dans le passé.

McKay se gratta la nuque, ne sachant que dire de plus. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants ni les malades. Et même s'il savait qu'Ellyn avait plus de soixante ans, son physique d'adolescente ne jouait pas en sa faveur pour lui.

Il réalisa soudain que John essayait de faire partir la jeune fille d'ici, alors que celle-ci regardait l'écran avec un air… pâle et malade ? Il réalisa soudain sa double gaffe et se dépêcha de l'éteindre. Les données sur Erco qu'il rassemblait dans des dossiers disparurent aussitôt, mais il était trop tard, Ellyn avait tout vu.

« Je suis désolée, miss, ce n'était pas contre vous, je… »

« Vous vous posez des questions, je sais. Teyla m'avait prévenue », dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Sheppard et McKay firent silence, touchés par la douleur présente dans la voix de la jeune fille.

« Ellyn… » murmura Sheppard.

La jeune fille tourna vers lui un sourire triste.

« Ça va. Je… J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que je vais devoir vivre avec le poids du passé, et faire face à… à tout ça ! » dit-elle en embrassant la pièce d'un geste du bras.

Sheppard renforça l'étreinte de son bras autour de celui de la jeune fille.

« Tu peux compter sur nous. »

Rodney regarda Sheppard avec surprise. Son comportement le surprenait. Il était passé d'un étranger rancunier à une espèce de grand frère protecteur.

« On continue la visite ? » dit John.

Ellyn fit « oui » de la tête et le suivit après avoir dit au revoir à Rodney. Ce dernier se retourna lentement vers son ordinateur et amorça le geste de le rallumer, quand un bruit suspect derrière lui le rappela à la réalité.

John et Ellyn étaient devant la porte et le soldat ne cessait de tirailler sur la poignée.

« Ça ne s'ouvre pas ? » dit Ellyn.

« Non. C'est bizarre. »

Rodney fronça des sourcils et se leva pour essayer lui aussi. Mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient… enfermés ?

Nul ne savait que de l'autre côté de la porte, la poignée était prise dans un réseau de lianes et de fleurs venimeuses. Les mêmes que celles qui avaient envahi la chambre de Teyla…


	7. Lilith, Étoile de Mercure

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lilith, et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Lilith, Étoile de Mercure**

Rodney faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Ses mains tremblaient, la sueur commençait à briller sur son front.

« Non, je peux pas rester là, je suis claustrophobe, moi, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ellyn lui lança un regard compatissant puis se tourna vers John, qui essayait vainement de forcer la porte.

« Rodney, vous ne savez pas s'il y a une sortie de secours ? »

« Il n'y en a pas, j'ai choisi cette pièce exprès pour éviter qu'un fouineur y vienne pendant que je ne suis pas là ! »

« Et personne ne peut venir nous aider, ce secteur est privé, à moins que… avec toute la technologie dans cette pièce, nous n'avez pas de dispositif d'ouverture quelconque, Rodney ? Ou un moyen de communiquer avec quelqu'un qui pourrait nous sortir de là ? » dit John en cognant de plus en plus fort contre la porte.

Tandis que Rodney répondait négativement à toutes ses questions, Ellyn promena son regard sur la pièce. En effet, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

« Et ça ? » dit-elle en pointant la fenêtre du doigt.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec surprise.

« Mais on est au sommet d'une tour, je vous signale ! Je ne peux pas escalader, je ne suis pas Tarzan ! Et vous non plus, Sheppard ! »

Ellyn s'approcha et ouvrit la fenêtre. Inquiète, Sheppard s'approcha.

« Ellyn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? »

Souriante, la jeune fille enjamba le rebord.

« Ne vous en faites pas, moi, je peux escalader sans problème, comme Jane. Allez, je reviens ! »

Soudain, avant que quiconque ait pu protester, elle sauta sur le bord gauche de la fenêtre, puis elle disparut de leur vue. Les deux hommes coururent à la fenêtre et la virent, fermement agrippée au mur. Elle se mit à escalader la paroi lisse sans aucune difficulté.

« Bon sang ! Comment elle fait ça ? Oh, pitié, je ne peux pas regarder ça, j'ai le vertige ! » gémit McKay. Pourtant, il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder, comme Sheppard.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux. La jeune fille ne s'accrochait pas au mur… elle _plantait_ ses doigts dedans. Et chaque fois qu'elle retirait ses mains, le soldat pouvait voir des racines de plantes dépassant du mur, à l'endroit où elle s'était accrochée. Elle avait donc le pouvoir de créer des plantes dans la pierre pour s'y accrocher ? Incroyable !

Ellyn progressait lentement vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Ce n'était pas facile. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie. Mais l'idée d'être prisonnière dans cette pièce la répugnait.

Enfin, elle atteignit l'autre fenêtre. Elle frappa à travers le verre, puis glissa son poignet dans l'ouverture et actionna la poignée.

Soulagée, elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle était dans le couloir, juste à côté de la porte du laboratoire.

Ce qu'elle vit par terre la figea d'horreur. Des petites roches couvraient le sol. Elles étaient noires, évoquant du charbon, mais elles avaient une forme irrégulière, effritée, comme de petits cailloux ordinaires.

_Non ! Pas toi… _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derrière la porte, Sheppard et McKay s'impatientaient. Soudain, un bruit de pas résonna près de leur porte.

« Ellyn ? Ellyn, tu es là ? » dit Sheppard.

« Oui, j'ouvre ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn tendit la main vers la poignée. Dès qu'elle l'eut activée, les lianes qui la recouvraient s'animèrent. De petites plantes carnivores jaillirent des tiges et se tendirent vers elle.

Ellyn recula de justesse. Les lianes disparurent en poussière. La porte s'ouvrit. Sheppard et McKay tombèrent au sol et virent les débris de roche autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que… » dit McKay.

Ellyn s'approcha d'eux.

« Ne vous éloignez pas de moi, restez dans la lumière. »

Puis, sans hésiter, elle se tourna vers le bout du couloir qui baignait dans l'obscurité.

« Arrête de jouer et sors de cette ombre, Lilith ! Je t'attends ! »

Un rire lui répondit. Puis soudain, l'ombre qui régnait dans le couloir parut prendre vie. La noirceur qui recouvrait les murs et le sol se mit à « couler » pour se matérialiser en un corps humain, qui prit peu à peu formes et couleurs.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Sheppard et McKay, une jeune fille apparut. Elle devait avoir deux ans de plus qu'Ellyn. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs. Elle portait une robe noire, tache sombre sur les murs blancs du couloir. Sa peau était pâle, elle avait plus l'allure d'une belle poupée de porcelaine que d'une humaine. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent en croisant son regard. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, mais ses pupilles étaient étirées comme celles d'un chat, et son regard était celui d'un fauve, le même que celui des Wraiths qu'ils avaient affrontés dans le passé.

Comme Ellyn, elle portait un médaillon. Un croissant de lune en argent, serti d'opales.

La jeune fille rit doucement puis salua Ellyn d'un hochement de tête.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps, Ellyn. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Alors, tu t'es réveillée, toi aussi… »

« Oh ? Mais je t'avais déjà informé de mon réveil ! Tu n'as pas entendu parler de l'incident comme quoi un homme est mort sur notre planète ? Et la plante dans la chambre de cette femme, Teyla ? »

« Alors, c'était toi… tu contrôlais ces plantes ! Tu as ordonné à l'arbre près du vaisseau de tuer un des hommes de Lorne, et tu l'as réduit en cendre ! Et tu contrôlais ces plantes, tu voulais qu'elles dévorent Teyla et les autres… » dit Ellyn d'une voix indignée, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de la jeune fille et découvrait la source de ces incidents.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils et regarda Lilith sous un jour nouveau. Celle-ci répondit aux accusations d'Ellyn par un gloussement sournois.

« J'avais juste fait ça pour m'amuser. Un petit salut lors de leur visite chez nous. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à te ramener ici et te réveiller, tu sais ? Alors, j'ai dû faire tout le trajet pour te rejoindre, et me voilà. »

« Comment oses-tu venir nous embêter, moi et mes nouveaux amis… »

« Des amis ? ! ? Eux ? ! ! ? Oh, ma pauvre, tu crois encore en ces stupides concepts que sont la confiance et l'amitié ? Tu t'es vite ramollie au contact des humains, dis-moi ! La vie au laboratoire ne t'a donc rien appris ? Ah, mais je vois qu'il y en a deux derrière toi. Eh, celui qui te tenait le bras pendant la visite de la cité est drôlement mignon. Rassure-moi, Ellyn, tu n'as pas l'intention d'en faire ton petit ami ? Si c'était le cas, je devrais faire mon devoir de sœur et te séparer de lui. »

Rodney tiqua sur la dernière phrase.

« Sœur ? Vous… vous êtes de la même famille ? »

« Tu nous as dit que tu avais perdu tes sœurs dans l'incident du laboratoire ! » dit Sheppard.

Lilith fit la moue.

« Tu leur as parlé de notre passé, en plus ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Ellyn ! »

« Oh, tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai été réveillée, de toute façon. »

« Mais bien sûr, petite sœur, que c'est ma faute ! Je l'ai fait parce que c'est la règle du Jeu de la Lune. L'as-tu oublié ? _Toutes les Étoiles devront s'affronter, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une. Alors naîtra la nouvelle mère-lune !_ C'est pour que s'achève enfin le jeu que je t'ai réveillée. Nous devons assumer notre destin. »

Sheppard s'aperçut qu'à mesure que Lilith énonçait les règles de ce mystérieux Jeu de la Lune, le visage d'Ellyn se crispait de plus en plus de colère. Elle serra les poings et les tendit vers Lilith en un geste agressif.

« Si c'est un combat que tu veux, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! »

Lilith éclata de rire.

« Désolée de te le dire, mais la colère ne te va pas du tout au teint ! »

« ASSEZ ! » dit Ellyn en claquant des doigts.

De petites étoiles d'or jaillirent du bout de ses ongles et se dirigèrent droit sur Lilith. Celle-ci tendit alors négligemment la main. Un mur de masse noire et compacte se dressa alors devant elle et stoppa net les étoiles, qui disparurent en un nuage d'étincelles.

« Tu ne m'auras pas avec une si pitoyable attaque. Il te faut un Chevalier pour te battre, l'as-tu oublié ? »

Lilith tendit à son tour la main vers Ellyn. Soudain, le mur se décomposa en un millier de petits cailloux noirs qui foncèrent droit vers les trois malheureux. Ellyn se protégea le visage de ses bras en réflexe, tandis que Sheppard et McKay fermaient les yeux, prêts à recevoir le coup.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Les cailloux se figèrent à quelques millimètres d'eux, puis tombèrent au sol en cliquetant.

« Je me retire, dit Lilith en faisant demi-tour. Je ne vais pas gaspiller mon énergie pour trois idiots faibles et désarmés. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'ombre du couloir.

« À bientôt ! » dit-elle en saluant les trois amis d'un geste moqueur de la main.

« Non, attends ! » cria Ellyn.

Elle courut vers l'ombre, alors que sa sœur disparaissait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'Ellyn arriva à son nouveau, sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

« Lilith… » murmura la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sheppard avait convoqué tout le monde d'urgence dans la salle de briefing : Elisabeth Weir, McKay, Teyla, Ronon et lui-même.

Tous étaient assis en cercle autour de la table, et regardaient Ellyn qui se tenait là aussi. Ronon était debout un peu derrière elle, les bras croisés.

« Tu nous as dit que tes sœurs étaient mortes dans l'explosion, que tu étais la seule survivante ! » dit Sheppard.

« C'est bien ce que tu m'as raconté à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Teyla.

Ellyn baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard mécontent de Teyla.

« Je… j'ai menti », dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Je comprends, remarque, que t'aies pas eu envie de parler d'elle, dit Rodney. Avoir une sœur aussi détraquée, y'a de quoi avoir honte ! J'en ai sais quelque chose ! Des fois, avec ma sœur Jeannie, je… »

« Rodney ! » dit Sheppard.

Élisabeth imposa un regard aux deux hommes, évitant une querelle. Puis elle reporta son regard sur Ellyn, qui avait gardé la tête baissée depuis le début.

« Qui êtes-vous réellement, Ellyn ? Je vous en prie, expliquez-nous ! La sécurité de la cité en dépend, après tout ce qui s'est passé », dit Élisabeth.

La jeune fille regarda les différentes personnes autour d'elle un long moment. Avec un soupir, elle commença son explication.

Cela serait long, mais elle leur devait la vérité maintenant, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

Avec un soupir, elle commença son récit.

* * *

_Je m'arrête là pour la longueur des pages, désolée. Mais rassurez-vous, je tape en ce moment le chapitre suivant, il n'est pas fini, j'en suis qu'à la moitié, mais vous en faites pas, il arrive. _

_Laissez-moi des reviews tout de même, ça peut m'inspirer aussi, qui sait ? _

_Et comment trouvez-vous Lilith ? _


	8. La douleur du passé

_Salut, tout le monde ! Encore merci pour vos reviews précédentes. Une petite note avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre : _

_Certains qui ont lu mes autres fics dans FF7 risquent de se souvenir de Lilith. En effet, j'avais créé ce personnage dans une fic de FF7, mais je l'ai supprimée. Seulement, j'aimais beaucoup ce personnage, et il collait avec le concept que j'avais dans le but de créer un personnage ennemi pour cette fic-là. _

_Il faut savoir qu'Ellyn est un dérivé du prénom Hélène qui vient du grec _élê_, « brillance, éclat du soleil ». Et les Étoiles, les créatures de ma fic, ont toutes un nom associé à la nuit ou aux astres. Ellyn a un médaillon qui représente une étoile dorée comme un soleil. _

_Lilith, elle, a un pouvoir sombre, relié à la lune et à l'obscurité, comme le montre son médaillon. Elle peut entrer dans les ombres et créer des météorites noires. _

_À l'origine Lilith est, dans la tradition rabbinique, un démon femelle ou ensemble des démons de sexe féminin. Lilith apparaît très tôt dans la mythologie babylonienne puis dans la Bible où elle est dénoncée comme « sorcière de la nuit ». Une légende populaire fait même d'elle l'ennemi des enfants nouveau-nés. _

_Vous imaginez donc ce que ça donne, un personnage avec ce nom dans ma fic. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**La douleur du passé  
**

Ellyn commença son histoire :

« Je vous ai juste donné une version raccourcie de mon passé, en fait. Comme vous le savez sans doute grâce aux recherches qu'a faites McKay sur son ordinateur, Erco est une société scientifique créée sur Terre. À l'origine, un groupe de scientifiques avait trouvé de mystérieuses météorites échouées au Pôle Nord et au Pôle Sud de la Terre.

Les deux avaient des propriétés très étranges et totalement opposées. Ils ont kidnappé des gens, des adultes au début, et fait des expériences sur eux en leur faisant subir des radiations dues aux météorites.

Ils ont remarqué que les hommes réagissaient à la pierre noire, celle trouvée au Pôle Nord. Elle les rendait plus agressifs, plus forts et même… violents, voire fous furieux.

Les femmes, elles, réagissaient à l'autre pierre. Elles devenaient plus jeunes et plus belles, de curieuses choses se produisaient autour d'elles, des phénomènes de télépathie, des blessures qui guérissaient chez des personnes que ces femmes fréquentaient… C'était incroyable !

Ils ont alors décidé de faire des expériences sur des sujets plus jeunes. Ils ont enlevé des adolescents et ont injecté la substance des météores dans leur corps. Et là, le vrai cauchemar a commencé.

Les garçons se sont transformés en des espèces de monstres horribles, aux pouvoirs destructeurs. Les scientifiques les ont nommés des Gorwels. Les filles, elles, ont muté avec la substance et ont reçu des pouvoirs spéciaux, qui pouvaient détruire les monstres qu'étaient devenus les garçons. Je vous ai dit que je suis le projet Étoile d'Or numéro 101. Il y avait très exactement 102 cobayes dans ce laboratoire, autrefois. 50 cobayes pour le projet Gorwel, 52 pour le projet Étoile. Et Lilith est le projet numéro 1, la première Étoile née dans les laboratoires. »

« Mais… que s'est-il passé, après ? Les autres sont morts dans le combat entre Étoiles et Gorwels ? » dit Élisabeth.

« Attendez, j'y viens. En fait, sur les 52 filles qui ont subi les expériences, seules sept ont survécu au traitement, moi y comprise. Enfin… nous n'étions que six, je dirais, parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré la septième, la dernière de celles qui ont été capturées. Elle a dû mourir au cours des expériences…

Enfin bref, nous n'étions que six à avoir survécu au traitement. Les injections, les radiations, les opérations, l'entraînement au combat, la maîtrise de nos pouvoirs… chaque jour passé dans ce laboratoire sous l'œil attentif et calculateur de ces ignobles scientifiques qui nous traitaient comme des rats…

Mais malgré toutes ces horreurs, nous étions très unies, et nous espérions un jour être assez fortes pour sortir de ce laboratoire et retrouver notre liberté. Un jour, les garçons du projet Gorwel ont cédé à la folie meurtrière que le météore noir avait implantée dans leur esprit, et ils ont commencé à tuer tous les scientifiques.

Quelques rares survivants ont alors scellé le bunker souterrain du laboratoire, puis… je ne sais pas trop comment, ils ont contacté une autre équipe scientifique, qui travaillait sur un projet nommé Stargate. Ils ont réussi à activer la Porte des Étoiles et les survivants du personnel scientifique ont été transférés sur une autre planète, celle où vous m'avez trouvée. Ils ont construit un nouveau complexe et tenté de maîtriser les derniers Gorwels qu'ils restaient avec l'aide des Étoiles, autrement dit moi et mes cinq sœurs. Mais les scientifiques n'ont pas fait long feu. De notre côté, nous avons longtemps continué de combattre les Gorwels dans les laboratoires, avant d'enfin réussir à briser le sceau et sortir à l'air libre.

Nous avons vécu quelques années ensemble sur cette nouvelle planète. Nous continuions de combattre les Gorwels, ils avaient été lâchés dans la nature et s'étaient multipliés. Mais même si nous devions les combattre, nous étions heureuses, car nous étions ensemble et libres, même si nous n'avions plus personne d'autre. Nos familles étaient restées sur Terre, ou bien elles étaient mortes lors des rafles effectuées par les hommes d'Erco.

Tout allait bien, et puis… L'une de nos sœurs nous a trahies. »

« Lilith, je parie ? » murmura Sheppard.

Ellyn acquiesça.

« Elle a rejoint les Gorwels et essayé de nous tuer. Elle disait qu'il fallait qu'on se batte entre nous, les Étoiles, parce que nous devons jouer au Jeu de la Lune. »

« Le Jeu de la quoi ? »

Ellyn caressa doucement le médaillon qu'elle portait au cou.

« Une théorie affirme que les météorites échouées sur Terre au Pôle Sud viennent de la Lune, ou d'une lune d'une autre galaxie. Et… il se trouve que la substance qu'on nous a injectée s'est répandue dans notre sang, mais la majorité des molécules du météore, la source de notre pouvoir, s'est minéralisée près de notre cœur, et est reliée à lui. Ça nous maintient en vie et nous donne nos pouvoirs. Regardez… »

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, la jeune fille porta doucement les mains à son cœur.

Soudain, une lumière se forma sur sa poitrine, puis une pierre dorée apparut, scintillant de mille feux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ellyn referma les mains sur sa poitrine. L'étoile d'or disparut, la pièce parut soudain plongée dans l'obscurité, l'éclairage des néons au plafond faisait pâle figure comparé à la lumière qu'avait projetée la pierre d'Ellyn.

« Nous avons toutes une pierre en nous. Je suis Ellyn, Gardienne de l'Étoile d'Or. Lilith est la Gardienne de l'Étoile de Mercure. »

Sheppard finit par rompre le silence en posant une nouvelle question :

« Le Jeu de la Lune… En quoi ça consiste, exactement ? »

« Nous devons… nous battre, les unes contre les autres. Et prendre les pierres de nos sœurs. Il ne reste qu'une gagnante, à la fin. Et on dit que celle qui aura toutes les Étoiles deviendra alors une déesse, elle sera l'incarnation même de la Lune, la mère de toutes les étoiles de l'univers. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient les scientifiques au labo, quand ils nous faisaient des implants par électrochocs ! » dit Ellyn avec dédain.

« Tu n'y crois pas, toi ? » dit Sheppard, les sourcils froncés.

« Non ! dit sèchement la jeune fille. Je suis restée lucide, et j'ai le sens de la famille, voyez-vous. Les autres Étoiles ne sont pas vraiment mes sœurs, nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents, mais nous avons vécu les mêmes horreurs et nous sommes liées par les pierres qui nous maintiennent en vie. Alors, j'aime trop mes sœurs pour vouloir les tuer. Du coup, j'ai fait une chose pour les sauver, une chose qu'elles ont acceptée sans hésiter : je les ai endormies dans des caissons d'hibernation. Et je me suis endormie moi-même. Ainsi, nous ne pouvons nous combattre et nous demeurons en vie. »

« Mais Lilith ? Elle… » dit Rodney.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire pour Lilith, elle a continué d'errer sur cette planète pendant plus de soixante ans, jusqu'à votre arrivée. »

Tous firent silence, réalisant soudain ce qu'Ellyn était réellement, ce que tout cela impliquait.

« Et les Gorwels ? Ils n'existent plus ? » dit Ronon.

Ellyn fit la moue.

« Si, ils vivent toujours. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai détruit la Stargate. Pour éviter qu'ils puissent envahir d'autres planètes. Dites, maintenant que vous savez tout… qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » dit Ellyn.

Tous se regardèrent. Élisabeth fit la moue, Rodney secoua la tête, tandis que Ronon et Teyla se lançaient un regard indéchiffrable. En effet, qu'allaient-ils faire, maintenant qu'ils réalisaient dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués ?

« On va t'aider », dit Sheppard.

Élisabeth fusilla le soldat du regard. Il avait le don irritant de toujours proposer son aide et celle de l'équipe d'Atlantis aux autres peuplades de la Galaxie sans la consulter au préalable.

« Vous… vous feriez ça, vraiment ? ! Mais pourquoi, vous… ? »

Élisabeth intervint :

« Ellyn, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, juste une victime de la folie d'Erco. Et tu es une Terrienne à l'origine, comme moi, Sheppard et McKay. Et cette Lilith a tué un de nos soldats, elle est une menace pour Atlantis et pour toi. Nous t'avons réveillée alors que tu n'avais rien demandé à personne. Tu peux compter sur notre aide. Promets-nous juste en échange de nous aider à combattre cette Lilith. »

Ellyn fit la moue. Elle regarda les différentes personnes assises autour d'elle, puis sourit avec l'air rassuré.

« D'accord… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ainsi, une nouvelle vie commença pour Ellyn sur Atlantis pendant près d'un mois.

On avait pensé faire suivre à la jeune fille une thérapie avec le docteur Kate Heightmeyer pour qu'elle se libère du poids de son passé, mais la jeune fille avait poliment refusé.

Elle avait fini par se trouver une utilité sur la cité. Ses connaissances en informatique et en sciences tirées de ses années passées au laboratoire la rendaient utile auprès de Rodney. Elle passait du temps avec le scientifique dans son laboratoire et l'aidait dans ses travaux. Elle avait souvent ri en le voyant se disputer avec des scientifiques, affirmant qu'ils ne faisaient pas bien leur travail et qu'il était le plus savant sur cette base.

Il avait analysé les cailloux que Lilith avait laissés. Ils avaient des propriétés de météorite, en effet, mais aucune puissance comme celle qu'il avait analysée chez Ellyn. La jeune fille avait accepté qu'il l'analyse, consciente que lui et son équipe de scientifiques ne lui feraient pas de mal. Elle avait juste eu des tests médicaux et un prélèvement sanguin très léger, juste quelques gouttes de sang. Les analyses avaient révélé un pourcentage élevé de minéral inconnu dans son organisme. Un minéral comme celui des cailloux de Lilith, mais plus puissants, comme animé par une énergie vitale, tandis que les minerais noirs de leur ennemie semblaient morts.

Rodney espérait découvrir quelque chose dedans qui expliquerait comme Lilith était arrivée sur Atlantis, car personne ne s'était servie de la porte depuis deux jours. Comment diable cette fille était-elle arrivée ici sans utiliser la Porte des Étoiles ?

En même temps, le scientifique avait personnellement veillé à ce que la jeune fille ne subisse ni opération chirurgicale ni anesthésie ni rien de mortellement douloureux.

Pourtant, Beckett aurait aimé faire des recherches plus poussées sur elle. C'était toujours pénible de venir au laboratoire pour se faire scanner ou ausculter, mais Rodney et ses gaffes bougonnes aidaient la jeune fille à garder le moral dans ces moments-là. Il était devenu un ami protecteur lui aussi, comme Sheppard. D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait fréquemment au laboratoire dans ces moments-là, et la soutenait par sa présence.

Ellyn aimait aussi s'entraîner. Ronon lui avait enseigné les bases du combat satédien, et elle s'entraînait toujours avec lui et Teyla. L'Athosienne avait plusieurs fois proposé que la jeune fille les accompagne tous en mission sur d'autres mondes, mais Élisabeth avait refusé, par mesure de sécurité. Sheppard avait jugé cela préférable lui aussi. Ellyn regrettait un peu de ne pouvoir les accompagner, mais ses amis revenaient toujours, elle n'était jamais seule très longtemps.

Élisabeth était aussi devenue son amie. Ellyn avait été surprise en apprenant que la jeune femme était une diplomate expérimentée en politique internationale et docteur en sciences politiques. Elle avait même élaboré des traités pour l'ONU.

Ainsi, pendant un mois, Ellyn connut le bonheur. Puis le passé revint frapper à sa porte, la replongeant dans le malheur…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_1__er__ jour du 2__e__ mois sur Atlantis… _

Ellyn suivit Teyla dans le vestiaire pour filles. Elles étaient essoufflées après plus d'une heure de combat. Ronon avait supervisé le combat, corrigeant parfois quelques petites erreurs de position chez Ellyn. Mais dans l'ensemble, il était satisfait des progrès de son élève.

Les filles prirent chacune une douche puis s'habillèrent. Une fois propres et changées, Teyla et l'adolescente traversèrent la salle pour atteindre la sortie quand l'un des miroirs muraux de la salle s'illumina.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit Teyla.

Ellyn ne parut pas effrayée, juste surprise.

« C'est un contact avec l'Éther », dit la jeune fille.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » dit Teyla.

« C'est une autre dimension très spéciale où les Étoiles peuvent aller en tant qu'esprit, et les objets contenant de la vie comme les Stargates ou les miroirs peuvent nous y conduire. »

Surprise, Teyla haussa des sourcils. Alors, c'était un coup de cette Lilith ? En voyant Ellyn s'approcher, Teyla leva un bras pour la retenir quand le miroir émit un sifflement, puis une image apparut.

C'était une salle aux murs blancs, éclairés par des néons. Trois jeunes filles et une enfant étaient assises à même le sol. Elles portaient chacune un uniforme de patient d'hôpital et un bracelet avec un numéro sur leur poignet gauche. Parmi elles se trouvait Ellyn.

Mais elle avait l'air malheureuse, comme les autres. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans les yeux de ces filles, elles avaient l'air d'une bande d'oiseaux en cage dont l'âme quittait le corps petit à petit.

_« Ils vont revenir, je le sens », murmura une fille rousse aux cheveux coupés courts. _

_À côté d'elle, une autre fille rousse aux cheveux plus longs gémit. _

_« Ils ont emmené Lilith. Nous y sommes déjà passées toutes les deux. Ensuite ce sera Lucie, puis Ellyn », dit-elle. _

Teyla se tourna vers la vraie Ellyn. Celle-ci regardait la scène avec l'air… triste. Son visage était immobile, neutre, mais ses yeux étaient un abîme de chagrin.

La vision continuait. L'Ellyn du miroir serra fort la petite fille dans ses bras, qui pleurait.

_« Je veux pas ! Je veux pas y aller ! Ils vont encore me faire mal ! » gémit l'enfant. _

_Ellyn la serra fort contre elle. _

_« N'ai pas peur, Lucie ! Je ne les laisserai pas… »_

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Des hommes en blouse blanche apparurent et s'approchèrent. _

_« Toi, la gosse, viens ! C'est ton tour ! »_

_Des gardes arrivèrent et jetèrent sans ménagement au sol une fille qui portait la même tenue que les autres. Elle tomba inerte au sol, les poignets ensanglantés. _

_Tandis que les deux rousses se précipitaient pour l'aider, Ellyn se mit debout et cacha la petite Lucie tremblante derrière elle. _

_« Prenez-moi à sa place, laissez-la tranquille ! En plus, elle est encore trop jeune pour subir une telle opération, ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle n'y survivra pas ! »_

_Les scientifiques ricanèrent, puis la saisirent par le bras et l'entraînèrent vers la sortie. _

_« Si tu veux souffrir avant elle, à ta guise ! » dit l'un d'eux. _

_« Ellyn, non, souffre pas à ma place ! Je veux pas que tu souffres pour moi, laissez-la ! » gémit l'enfant. _

_Elle voulut stopper l'un des scientifiques en tirant sur le pan de sa blouse. Celui-ci se retourna et la gifla violemment. La petite tomba au sol. Son nez se mit à saigner. _

_« Lucie ! » cria Ellyn. Elle voulait revenir en arrière pour examiner sa cadette, mais la porte de la chambre se referma violemment. _

« ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! » hurla Ellyn.

La vision du miroir s'éteignit. La glace redevint normale. Ellyn tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ronon arriva juste à ce moment-là et les vit.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-il en voyant Ellyn à genoux, tremblante, et Teyla près d'elle, essayant de la rassurer.

« Eh bien, le miroir a… » commença Teyla.

Ellyn releva brusquement la tête et regarda Teyla. L'Athosienne sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. L'adolescente avait un air meurtrier !

« Heu… Rien, juste un malaise », balbutia l'Athosienne.

Un rire parvint depuis le miroir, un rire évoquant celui de Lilith.

Plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva au mess pour le dîner. Ronon mangeait goulûment comme d'habitude. John et Rodney plaisantaient. Teyla mangeait silencieusement, regardant parfois Ellyn qui, elle, ne touchait pas à une miette de son plateau. Elle demeurait juste assise sur sa chaise, la tête baissée, les épaules basses.

« Eh bien, Ellyn, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas faim ? » dit Sheppard.

La jeune fille ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Teyla en eut le cœur serré. Elle avait l'air de tellement souffrir !

« Ellyn ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air triste », dit Rodney.

La jeune fille soupira, puis repoussa son plateau et se leva de sa chaise.

« Je vais me coucher », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie du mess.

Perplexes, ses amis la regardèrent s'en aller.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Vous l'avez tabassée pendant l'entraînement, Ronon ? » dit McKay.

« N'importe quoi ! Elle est plus résistante que vous, en plus ! Pas vrai, Teyla ? »

L'Athosienne soupira. Avait-elle le droit de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu ? En un sens, c'était douloureux et surtout, c'était le passé privé d'Ellyn. Bon, elle allait juste résumer.

« Je crois que Lilith a encore frappé », dit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

« Encore elle ? ! Vous l'avez vue ? » dit Sheppard.

« Non, enfin… je… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, on… on traversait la salle d'entraînement pour rejoindre la sortie quand l'un des miroirs s'est… illuminé, puis on a vu des images défiler, comme un écran vidéo. Et j'ai vu un morceau du passé d'Ellyn. »

« Et à en juger sa tête, ça ne devait pas être agréable », conclut Rodney.

Sheppard étouffa un juron. Encore cette maudite Lilith ! Elle ne laisserait donc jamais sa sœur en paix ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Impossible de dormir. Dès qu'Ellyn fermait les yeux, le visage de la petite Lucie blessée apparaissait. Lilith baignant par terre dans son sang, les deux jumelles qui essayaient de la soigner, les scientifiques au sourire sadique l'emmenant pour la sangler à la table d'opération, l'odeur des produits chimiques et des stérilisants, les cris…

Ellyn n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle n'alluma même pas la lumière. Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau.

Puis elle se redressa lentement et regarda son reflet dans le miroir avec tristesse. Soudain, son reflet lui sourit avec l'air cruel.

Ellyn sursauta, puis prit un air furieux.

« Encore toi, Lilith, ça commence à bien faire ! »

Le reflet changea. Lilith apparut dans le miroir.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Quelle perspicacité ! » dit-elle.

« Facile. Tu es une Étoile, tu peux contrôler les miroirs tout comme moi. Et il n'y a que toi pour faire des blagues aussi écœurantes ! »

« Hou ! Tu me fais peur. Et moi qui t'avais préparé une jolie petite surprise. »

Lilith disparut du champ de vision du miroir. Une nouvelle image apparut. C'était une salle du complexe en ruines. Elle était envahie par la végétation. On pouvait y voir un autre caisson d'hibernation. Il ressemblait à celui d'Ellyn, mais était bien plus petit. Il avait la taille d'un enfant.

À travers la vitre, on pouvait voir le corps d'une petite fille d'environ huit ans, aux cheveux d'or bouclés. Elle dormait paisiblement. La scène aurait pu paraître charmante s'il n'y avait pas eu ces curieuses bosses noires tout autour du cercueil. Des yeux de reptiles rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité, leurs pupilles braquées sur le caisson.

« Oh ! Lucie… ? » murmura Ellyn.

La voix de Lilith retentit dans le vide.

« _La pauvre ! Sa chambre d'hibernation a été forcée. Les Gorwels essaient de la réveiller pour la dévorer._ »

Ellyn tendit des mains impuissantes vers le miroir.

« Mais pourquoi… ? Je croyais que les Gorwels n'étaient plus une menace, qu'ils avaient disparu, lassés de notre absence lorsque nous nous sommes toutes endormies… ? »

« _Oui, mais Sheppard et ses copains sont passés il n'y a pas très longtemps pour t'emmener, tu te souviens ? Les Gorwels ont senti ton absence puis ton réveil sur Atlantis. Ils se sont remis en activité, ils espèrent maintenant réveiller notre adorable sœur cadette pour la tuer. Tu sais que j'ai envie de les aider, Ellyn ?_ »

L'une des ombres tendit une main griffue vers le visage de Lucie. Ses griffes entrèrent en contact avec la vitre et y firent une rayure.

Le sourire de Lucie endormie disparut. Comme Ellyn, elle pouvait encore sentir certaines choses dans le monde réel même si elle était endormie.

« NON ! LUCIE ! » cria Ellyn.

Elle voulut tendre les mains vers le miroir, mais celui-ci s'éteignit brusquement. La jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau seule dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Loin d'Atlantis, sur la planète où avait été trouvée Ellyn, dans une salle en ruines du laboratoire, Lilith regarda le miroir mural devant elle s'éteindre également. Elle sourit doucement.

_Je constate à quel point tu aimes ta petite sœur. Je t'admire… Pauvre chérie ! _

Puis elle éclata de rire, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire diabolique.

* * *

_Et voilà ! La suite au prochain chapitre, promis ! _

_Ah, et vous avez eu un aperçu des autres sœurs d'Ellyn à la fin de ce chapitre. _

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Laissez-moi des reviews, please. _

_J'ai choisi Lucie parce que ça sonne mignon pour une petite de huit ans comme elle, et aussi parce qu'elle est une petite Étoile et que son nom vient du latin _lux_, « lumière ». Tous les noms de toutes les Étoiles qui apparaîtront dans la suite auront un rapport avec la lumière, l'ombre ou une étoile particulière. _

_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. _

_À bientôt ! ^_^_


	9. Visions du futur et du passé

_Hello ! Pardon pour le retard, mais avec la rentrée, j'ai moins de temps pour publier. _

_Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Visions du futur et du passé**

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Ellyn se retrouvait dans la salle de briefing en compagnie de Sheppard, Élisabeth Weir et tous les autres.

« Je dis non, c'est non ! On ne va pas retourner sur cette planète juste pour ça ? ! » dit Rodney.

Ellyn le fusilla du regard.

« Pour commencer, je vous interdis de l'appeler _ça _! Lucie est ma sœur cadette, une fillette de six ans ! Et je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, juste de me ramener sur ma planète, le temps que je tue les Gorwels pour qu'ils la laissent reposer en paix. Vous n'avez pas à venir, je peux faire ça toute seule. »

Tout le monde fit silence, surpris par une telle requête. Ellyn aimait sa sœur à ce point ? Elle serait prête à aller affronter seule Lilith et ces fameux Gorwels ?

« Mais comment les Gorwels peuvent-ils se reproduire s'ils sont tous des mâles ? » dit Teyla.

« Par mitose, dit Ellyn. Les corps se déchirent en deux, leur nombre double vite ainsi. »

« Eh ben ! C'est moche, ça », dit Rodney.

« En fait, c'est la méthode utilisée pour qu'ils perdurent. Il n'en reste jamais qu'un sur deux. »

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Élisabeth.

« Quand un Gorwel sent sa fin proche, il se sépare d'une partie de son corps, et celle-ci dévore l'autre mourant. Ainsi, il récupère assez de forces pour vivre une dizaine d'années, jusqu'à la prochaine mitose. »

« Charmant ! » dit Rodney.

Ellyn se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Docteur Weir, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi y aller. Je veux que mes sœurs dorment en paix. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas les réveiller ? Elles ne te manquent pas ? » dit la gérante d'Atlantis.

Ellyn baissa tristement les yeux. Si, bien sûr, ses sœurs lui manquaient, mais elle savait que si elles se réveillaient, la jeune fille serait obligée de les tuer. Et ça, jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter.

« Laissez-moi y aller, par pitié », dit Ellyn, les dents serrées.

Élisabeth interrogea les autres du regard, puis dit : « Je vais y réfléchir. Fin de la réunion, reprenez tous vos activités. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn sortit de la salle et s'éloigna des autres pour rejoindre sa chambre. Là, elle s'enferma à double tour puis se jeta sur son lit et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller.

Bon sang, pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas partir ?

_Ils te gardent prisonnière, tu es un spécimen pour eux. La cage est dorée, mais tu n'es toujours qu'un spécimen_, dit une méchante voix dans sa tête.

Ellyn secoua furieusement la tête. Non ! Elle n'était pas un spécimen, ici ! Ils étaient tous si gentils, avec elle…

_Ils jouent la comédie pour mieux t'amadouer ! _

Ellyn serra plus fort l'oreiller contre ses oreilles. Puis elle le lâcha et laissa ses bras tomber des deux côtés du lit, dans le vide. Sa main droite buta quelque chose de dur.

Curieuse, elle se pencha vers le rebord du lit et vit une grosse boîte en carton qui en dépassait.

L'équipe médicale d'Atlantis avait trouvé ça dans un compartiment adjacent au caisson, et le lui avait donné.

Cette boîte renfermait des objets personnels à la jeune fille. Ellyn se laissa glisser du lit et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol devant la boîte qu'elle ouvrit.

Il y avait un journal intime, un peigne, une dague en argent, un album photo, un ruban, quelques bracelets et une boîte un peu plus petite. Ellyn la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle avait oublié cette boîte-là !

La jeune fille l'ouvrit doucement et en sortit une pièce en plastique. Cette pièce… Elle renfermait un souvenir.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Il faisait nuit, la chambre du complexe était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais une petite veilleuse était allumée, révélant la forme ratatinée d'une enfant qui boudait sur un lit.

Ellyn était accroupie devant elle.

« Lucie ! » gémit la jeune fille.

« Je te parle plus ! Tu m'avais promis que tu rentrerais tôt après la chasse aux Gorwels, pour jouer avec moi. T'es qu'une menteuse, Ellyn ! »

« Tu as raison… Je suis désolée. »

Ellyn fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une grosse pièce de monnaie en plastique.

« Tiens, je te donne ça pour me faire pardonner. »

La petite tourna la tête le temps de voir la pièce, puis fit volte-face avec dédain.

« Peuh ! Tu ne peux pas acheter Lucie, la gardienne de l'Étoile Filante, avec une petite pièce de rien du tout. »

« Mais c'est pas une pièce ordinaire ! »

Curieuse, Lucie se tourna vers sa sœur. Celle-ci posa la pièce au creux de sa main, puis unit ses deux paumes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les mains, la pièce avait disparu.

« Ooooooh ! » dit la petite.

« Tu vois ? C'est une pièce magique ! »

« C'est super ! » dit Lucie, avec un sourire émerveillé.

**OoOoOo**_**Fin du flashback**_**oOoOoO**

On frappa à la porte. Ellyn serra le poing, empêchant la pièce de glisser du creux de sa main.

« Oui ? » dit-elle.

« Ellyn, c'est moi, John ! Je peux entrer ? »

La jeune fille soupira, puis vint lui ouvrir. Elle retourna s'asseoir sans hésiter devant la boîte et se remit à fouiller dedans sans regarder le soldat.

Celui-ci comprit qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir défendu sa requête lors de la réunion en salle de briefing.

Il vit qu'elle avait ouvert sa boîte trouvée dans le caisson. Et apparemment, il y en avait une autre plus petite dedans, qui renfermait… des jouets d'enfants ?

« C'est à toi, ces jouets ? » dit-il.

« Non, à Lucie. Ils sont tous reliés à un souvenir », dit-elle en prenant un objet dedans.

Elle se figea en voyant que c'était une languette de papier pliée en quatre. Une tête de fille brune avait été grossièrement dessinée au feutre dessus. Et en dessous, des espèces de signes évoquant vaguement des calligrammes japonais avaient été écrits.

Ellyn se figea. Un autre souvenir remontait à la surface.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn sortit du vestiaire, parée pour sortir chasser du Gorwel dans la forêt avec ses sœurs aînées, comme chaque jour sur cette planète où elles étaient les dernières survivantes.

Soudain, Lucie fit irruption dans la salle.

« Lucie ! On te l'a déjà dit, tu ne viens pas avec nous ! » dit une des jumelles rousses.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste donner ça à Ellyn. »

La jeune fille se pencha et prit le curieux papier que lui tendait la petite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un omamori ! Je l'ai vu à la télévision, dans une émission sur le Japon. C'est un porte-bonheur pour que tu gagnes tous tes combats contre les Gorwels. »

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit Ellyn.

La petite lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

**OoOoOo**_**Fin du flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn posa délicatement le porte-bonheur dans sa propre boîte. Celui-là, elle pouvait le garder pour elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sheppard. Celui-ci la fixait, troublé par la tristesse qui régnait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« J'ai parlé en privé à Élisabeth », dit le soldat.

« Et ? »

« Nous avons accepté de partir une nouvelle fois sur cette planète. Lorne est déjà en train de rassembler ses hommes, Ronon s'occupe de l'équipement… Si tu veux venir, il vaudrait mieux te préparer. »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils.

« Vous m'emmenez ? »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi un tel revirement ? »

Sheppard haussa des épaules.

« Eh, tu es notre amie, non ? Et Rodney est très curieux, il a envie de voir à quoi ressemblent tes autres sœurs. »

Ellyn se raidit.

« Ce n'est pas une vulgaire visite de famille, vous savez ? »

« Nous le savons. Mais en fait, moi et mes amis devons rendre une petite visite aux Genii sur une planète, pour quelques problèmes personnels. Oh, rien de grave, juste une patrouille de reconnaissance. Et ta planète n'est pas très loin, le Jumper fera l'affaire. Et tu veux protéger ta petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si tu veux y aller, c'est le moment ou jamais. »

Ellyn hésita. Elle regarda la boîte où étaient rangées les affaires de Lucie. La boîte elle-même avait une valeur sentimentale.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Lucie était dans sa chambre. Tous ses jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

Ellyn entra et vit que la petite était en train de tout ranger dans une grosse boîte en carton rouge décorée de fleurs blanches.

« Lucie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je range tout bien dans la boîte. »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Lucie agrippa fort les bords de la boîte et dit :

« Lilith nous a trahies, j'ai entendu les jumelles le dire. Elles discutaient près de ma chambre et elles croyaient que je faisais la sieste, mais j'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai tout entendu. On va dormir dans des caisses. Alors, je range les affaires que j'aime pour les récupérer à mon réveil. »

Ellyn fit la moue.

« Lucie… Ton caisson est plus petit que le nôtre, tu n'auras pas assez de place pour mettre la boîte à côté de toi. »

« Alors, tu veux bien la garder, Ellyn ? Je peux te confier mes affaires ? »

Ellyn fit silence, émue par la confiance que la petite avait envers elle.

« Lucie… »

Soudain, la fillette se jeta dans ses bras.

« Comme ça, je pourrai peut-être te revoir, grande sœur ! »

**OoOoOo**_**Fin du flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn acquiesça. Elle avait fait une promesse à Lucie, elle la tiendrait.

Elle leva un visage déterminé vers Sheppard.

« Je viens avec vous ! »

Souriant, le soldat se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et, une fois debout, elle sortit avec Sheppard de la chambre, la boîte de Lucie sous le bras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tandis que le Jumper traversait l'espace en direction de la planète d'Ellyn, celle-ci s'aperçut que les hommes dans le Jumper la regardaient bizarrement. Ils devaient l'assimiler à Lilith, celle qui avait tué un des hommes de Lorne.

Teyla avait beau lui adresser un sourire rassurant, la jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise. Sheppard, Rodney et Ronon étaient là aussi.

La jeune fille avait enfilé un uniforme de militaire bleu comme les autres, mais elle avait refusé de porter le gilet pare-balles malgré les conseils des autres. Ce truc était trop encombrant pour elle et l'empêchait de bouger correctement. Elle avait aussi refusé une arme à feu, disant que ses pouvoirs et sa dague en argent lui suffisaient.

Sheppard avait compris que même si elle s'était habituée à eux et les considérait désormais comme des gens dignes de confiance, elle tenait à garder une forme de distance vis-à-vis d'eux pour leur rappeler qu'elle n'était pas comme eux, malgré tout. Elle était une Étoile, elle n'appartenait à aucune autre espèce.

Le voyage était plutôt long, Rodney se disputait avec Sheppard au sujet de l'itinéraire, disant qu'il fallait prendre des Stargates sur certaines planètes pour arriver plus vite à celle visée. Mais Lorne désapprouvait ça, il disait que ces zigzags étaient plus longs qu'un trajet direct à travers l'espace sans Stargate.

Ellyn finit par sentir le sommeil la gagner. Il était vrai qu'hier soir, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir à cause de Lilith.

Elle ferma les yeux et voulut s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée quand soudain, elle sentit le Jumper cesser d'avancer pour commencer à se poser.

Sans qu'elle l'ait même réalisé, ils venaient de traverser l'atmosphère et se retrouvaient sur la planète Genii dont Sheppard avait parlé.

« Tu restes dans le Jumper, Ellyn. On va explorer puis on revient et on file faire un coucou à ta petite sœur », dit Sheppard.

Ellyn leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'impression qu'il parlait à une gamine devant rester dans la voiture pendant que maman et papa allaient faire des courses !

La jeune fille obéit néanmoins et regarda le détachement sortir de l'appareil. Seuls restaient maintenant Lorne et un soldat assis sur leurs fauteuils de passagers à côté d'elle.

Un silence gênant s'installa, que Lorne finit par briser.

« Alors vous avez des sœurs ? »

« Oui. Cinq sœurs », dit Ellyn, se demandant où mènerait cette question.

« J'ai moi-même une sœur. Elle me manque, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. »

Ellyn eut un sourire désabusé.

« Mais vous pourrez la revoir un jour, vous. Tandis que moi, si je veux qu'elles restent en vie, je dois les éviter pour l'éternité. »

« Il n'y a pas un moyen pour que vous soyez toutes réunies un jour, comme une vraie famille ? »

Ellyn fit la moue.

« À moins de redevenir toutes humaines, non. On a essayé de rester ensemble autrefois, malgré ce que nous étions devenues au labo. Et ça a marché pendant un temps, nous étions heureuses ensemble. Mais après la trahison de Lilith, nous avons pris peur et choisi de nous endormir… Jusqu'à ce que vous me réveilliez, mais ce n'est pas un reproche. »

Lorne acquiesça.

« Si vous êtes aussi protectrices avec elles, c'est qu'elles doivent être de merveilleuses sœurs. »

« Oh, on se disputait, parfois… »

« Comme moi et ma frangine. »

Ellyn sourit. Lorne était plutôt sympathique, il lui parlait de problèmes de famille comme un ami.

« Vous pourriez me tutoyer ? »

Lorne parut soudain gêné.

« Hum ! Je ne sais pas, Sheppard a dit que vous aviez plus de soixante ans, alors que moi, je… »

Mais devant la grimace d'Ellyn, il dit : « D'accord, d'accord, Ellyn, je te tutoie ! Mais promets-moi de tout faire pour protéger mes hommes quand on sera sur ta planète, compris ? J'en ai déjà perdu un, c'est beaucoup pour moi. »

« Tu as ma parole », dit la jeune fille.

Ils se sourirent, un lien d'amitié solide venait de rapidement se tisser entre eux.

Finalement, Sheppard et les autres revinrent et dirent qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Le Jumper se remit donc en marche, en direction de la planète d'Ellyn, cette fois.

D'après la montre de Rodney, il était déjà dix heures du soir quand la jeune fille sentit la fatigue la submerger. Elle ne put résister, elle s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle sentit une sensation familière la saisir. Cela s'était produit autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, avant qu'elle hiberne.

De toutes les étoiles, elle était celle qui possédait un pouvoir unique et incroyable : elle pouvait voir le futur.

Mais ces visions étaient généralement douloureuses, et reliées aux Gorwels, ce sur quoi son esprit était le plus fixé. Quand les visions se manifestaient, elle avait mal. Son cœur semblait hurler, tant l'étoile posée dessus irradiait une quantité d'énergie phénoménale.

La jeune fille gémit. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait le flot d'informations commencer à la submerger.

[Flash]

_Une pièce où la lumière danse autour de moi. L'observatoire, l'endroit où mes sœurs et moi allions toujours regarder les étoiles la nuit, avant de dormir. _

_Je suis devant Lucie, nous sommes seules. La petite a les mains jointes devant elle, ses index levés l'un contre l'autre. Elle me regarde. Son cœur se met à briller, elle active ses pouvoirs. _

_Je disparais dans un rayon de lumière. _

[Flash]

_Une autre salle. Il fait noir ici, l'endroit empeste la mort et la peur. Une cellule. Des gardes autour. Quelqu'un est enfermé dedans. _

_Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'être vivant. Une peau verte avec des fentes noires, de longs cheveux blancs, une longue veste en cuir noire, des yeux de chat dorés… Ce doit être un Wraith, comme me les a décrits Ronon lors d'une séance d'entraînement. _

_Sheppard est de l'autre côté de la cage, il discute avec lui. C'est curieux, mais il a l'air plus jeune ici. Ses cheveux sont plus touffus, frisés… Serait-ce le passé ? _

_Pourtant, je ne peux voir que le futur… _

_Le Wraith semble l'ignorer. _

[Flash]

_Le Wraith est dans sa cage, il a l'air fatigué, il porte deux doigts à son front et baisse la tête. _

[Flash]

_Les gardes gisent sur le sol, leurs corps déchiquetés, baignant dans le sang… _

_Lilith trône devant l'entrée de la cage. Elle est ouverte. Le Wraith est à l'intérieur, ligoté par des espèces de rayons noirs que ma chère sœur a le pouvoir de créer. _

_Quelque chose s'approche du Wraith qui se débat et feule, comme un fauve. _

_Un Gorwel… _

_Ils vont le contaminer… _

_« Avec cet ADN, la race des Gorwels sera enfin parfaite », dit Lilith. _

_Je hurle. Je ne veux pas voir ça. NON ! _

« E… yn ! Ellyn ? ELLYN ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Sheppard la tenait fermement par les bras et la secouait. Le Jumper s'était arrêté, tout le monde les regardait avec l'air inquiet.

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, dit Lorne. Tu te débattais depuis une minute et tu criais. »

Sheppard aida la jeune fille à se relever.

« On est arrivé », dit Rodney, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » dit Sheppard.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et vit la boîte de Lucie posée sur son siège.

« Oui. Plus que jamais », dit-elle.

Les soldats sortirent. Ellyn les suivit. Son corps tremblait encore, mais elle ne pensait qu'aux visions. Ce qu'elle avait vu était inquiétant.

Dans ses visions du futur, elle était seule avec Lucie. Impossible de savoir si les autres seraient encore en vie quand elle retrouverait sa cadette.

Ellyn serra les poings. Non, elle savait à l'avance ce qui allait se produire. Elle pourrait donc changer ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle avait promis à Lorne de veiller sur l'équipe, et elle le ferait.

D'un pas plus sûr, elle marcha jusqu'à se mettre au niveau de Sheppard. Ils prirent le chemin à travers la plaine, en direction des ruines.

Dans un arbre près d'eux, deux yeux de chat bleus se posèrent sur le petit groupe d'arrivants. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de l'observateur.

« Bon retour chez nous, ma chère sœur Ellyn ! Et bienvenu à vous, mes futures victimes », murmura Lilith.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je ne pensais pas caser de Wraith dans ma fic, mais ça m'est venu comme ça. _

_Vous en dites quoi ? Vous aimez toujours ? Dites-le moi par review s'il vous plaît, bye ! ^_^_


	10. Lucie, Étoile Filante

_Bonjour ! Pardon pour le retard, mais avec la rentrée, l'emploi du temps change. _

_Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Lucie, Étoile Filante**

Ellyn avait eu peur qu'en revenant sur cette planète, le passé la submerge avec son quota d'horreurs et de pertes qu'elle avait vécu avant de s'endormir pendant plus de soixante ans.

Mais non, il ne se passait rien tandis qu'ils traversaient la plaine. Elle ne ressentait que de la nostalgie. Elle comprit que son âme s'était fortifiée au contact de Sheppard et des autres. Ses amis étaient là.

_Amis ? ! _pensa Ellyn, stupéfaite. Elle ne pouvait y croire, mais oui, ils étaient bien devenus ses amis ! Elle qui s'était toujours considérée comme un monstre, une créature privée de son humanité dans les laboratoires, ne pouvant trouver du réconfort qu'auprès de ses sœurs !

Sheppard et l'équipe s'arrêtèrent devant les champs de fleurs. C'était là que Teyla avait cueilli les plantes qui avaient envahi sa chambre et essayé de la dévorer.

Ellyn s'approcha de la limite des champs et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait des grognements dans les massifs de fleurs. Elle se tourna vers les autres et les rassura. Ces plantes ne leur feraient rien tant qu'elle serait là.

Méfiant, Sheppard s'approcha et fit quelques pas avec elle à travers les massifs de fleurs puis le reste de l'équipe les suivit vers la porte. Il ne se produisit rien, au grand soulagement de tous. McKay passait en dernier. Il tendit la main vers une rose pour vérifier s'il ne se passait vraiment rien. Celle-ci se couvrit soudain d'épines et tenta de le mordre. Le scientifique se blottit contre Ronon qui leva les yeux au ciel et suivit les autres jusqu'à la porte.

Ils franchirent l'entrée, traversèrent les laboratoires en ruines et arrivèrent les trois portes. Ellyn menait le groupe d'un pas sûr. Même si elle connaissait bien le chemin, elle était surprise de voir combien tout avait changé.

Lorsqu'elle et ses sœurs avaient vécu ici, l'endroit n'était pas si désolé. Les Gorwels s'étaient vraiment déchaînés lorsqu'elles s'étaient endormies. Ils devaient être furieux de ne plus avoir d'ennemis à combattre.

Plus troublant encore, la jeune fille ne sentait pas leur présence. Comme si tous les Gorwels avaient quitté la surface de cette planète. Mais c'était impossible, Ellyn les avait bien vus dans le miroir, autour du caisson d'hibernation de Lucie. Et lors de sa période d'hibernation, elle avait ressenti leur présence. Floue, presque inexistante, mais bien là.

Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Même le détecteur informatique de McKay ne signalait rien.

Ellyn avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait autrefois le caisson de la jeune fille, celui-là même que Sheppard avait enlevé avec l'aide d'un Jumper pour l'emmener sur Atlantis.

La jeune fille alla au fond de la pièce et s'approcha d'un bougeoir mural. Elle appuya dessus. Le motif de métal émit un déclic puis s'abaissa. Le pan de mur coulissa, révélant un passage.

Le groupe reprit sa traversée. Cette fois, McKay était proche d'Ellyn, tant la curiosité était forte en lui.

Le tunnel déboucha sur cinq portes, chacune ornée d'un motif différent. Ellyn prit celle le plus sur la gauche, qui représentait sur le bois de la porte une étoile filante taillée dans du quartz rose.

La jeune fille posa la main sur l'étoile. Celle-ci s'illumina, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Tous entrèrent dans une pièce semblable à celle où avait dormi Ellyn. Le plafond était ouvert, laissant passer la lumière du soleil qui inondait le centre de la pièce.

Mais ici, au lieu d'un grand lac central entourant le caisson, le sol était carrelé. De l'eau coulait dans les fissures entre les carreaux, émettant un petit chant cristallin.

Comme dans la chambre d'Ellyn, cet endroit était paisible. Sheppard sourit en pensant aux efforts qu'Ellyn avait prodigués pour que ses sœurs aient chacune une belle chambre d'hibernation où elles dormiraient toutes tranquillement. La beauté de cet endroit illustrait bien cet amour.

Ellyn s'approcha du caisson et l'épousseta. Tous s'approchèrent et eurent un sourire attendri en voyant celle qui reposait dedans. C'était une petite fille d'environ six ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'or bouclés et son visage était blanc et pur comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle portait une robe rose et des ballerines vermeilles. Ses cheveux étaient noués par un ruban de la même couleur. Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible, ses petites mains posées sur son cœur.

« Lucie, gardienne de l'Étoile Filante », murmura Ellyn en posant doucement la main sur le verre.

« Elle est mignonne comme tout », murmura Teyla.

Soudain, un bruit inquiétant résonna, comme un grognement. Ronon fut le premier à charger son arme, prêt à tirer, suivi des autres.

Ellyn frémit. Cette aura glaciale, mauvaise… Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette humaine. Tous suivirent son regard et le virent aussi.

« Tiens, tiens ! Alors, Lilith avait raison, il y a des visiteurs, ici ! » dit une voix masculine et jeune.

Ellyn écarquilla les yeux.

« Cette voix… Drenn ? ! »

L'inconnu bondit du toit et atterrit souplement devant eux. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs tirés en queue de cheval et à la peau basanée. Sheppard lui donnait dix-huit ans. Il portait des vêtements noirs sales et déchirés, avec des bottes en cuir de la même couleur. Il fixait l'équipe de ses grands yeux de chat dorés. Il aurait pu paraître amical si ses yeux ne reflétaient pas une lueur cruelle et gourmande, comme un chat fixant les souris qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer.

« Heureux de te revoir, ma chère Ellyn, Gardienne de l'Étoile d'Or. Alors, tu viens rendre visite à tes sœurs ? As-tu l'intention de les réveiller pour jouer au Jeu de la Lune ? »

« Non, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je viens pour vous empêcher, toi et tes copains Gorwels, de dévorer mes sœurs ! »

« Ah, tu parles du message de Lilith ? Oui, elle nous a donné les codes d'accès pour le caisson de la petite Lucie. On allait d'ailleurs la manger ce soir, mais… je pense que je peux commencer à manger _tes amis maintenant _! »

Ces derniers furent prononcés avec une voix plus sombre, gutturale. Un changement parcourut le visage du garçon, comme une onde noire qui avait temporairement recouvert sa peau.

Puis soudain, il bondit vers les soldats. Ronon fut plus rapide et lui tira dessus. Le garçon fut projeté en arrière et porta la main à son épaule ensanglantée. Mais ce sang n'était pas rouge, il avait une couleur verdâtre.

Ellyn se crispa. Elle connaissait bien ce sentiment que quelque chose allait exploser…

« ATTENTION ! » hurla-t-elle en tendant les mains.

Un halo de lumière doré jaillit de ses mains et enveloppa l'équipe, juste à temps. Car une substance noirâtre venait de jaillir du corps du garçon et éclaboussait maintenant les murs. L'eau dans les fissures se fit sale et grisâtre. Les plantes et les fleurs qui ornaient la chambre se fanèrent. Les tiges se durcirent et se couvrirent d'épines.

L'ouverture au plafond fut bouchée par la matière qui se durcit, voilant la lumière du soleil. La pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

Sheppard voulut porter la main à son arme pour activer la lampe qui était fixée dessus, quand une myriade de petites lucioles dorées jaillit de l'obscurité, diffusant une lumière rassurante autour d'eux. Il se tourna vers Ellyn et vit que la jeune fille tendait ses mains en coupe devant elle, faisant apparaître ces lumières.

Un feulement résonna derrière eux. Tous se retournèrent et virent alors qu'à la place de Drenn se trouvait une créature. Elle avait le corps d'un lézard, la taille d'un bœuf et une énorme queue de scorpion au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient ceux de Drenn.

Tous se mirent à tirer. La créature gémit sous les coups et bondit dans les airs. Elle traversa le toit et s'enfuit vers la forêt.

Tout le monde fit alors le plafond se fissurer. D'énormes débris de pierre se mirent à leur tomber dessus.

Sheppard, le plus proche d'Ellyn, se jeta sur la jeune fille, lui faisant éviter un des débris, et la plaqua au sol sous lui.

Quelques morceaux de la toiture tombèrent encore autour d'eux. Lorsqu'enfin cela parut s'arrêter, les deux amis se redressèrent. Les nuages de poussière créés par la chute des pierres se dissipèrent lentement. Les autres membres de l'équipe apparurent à leur tour, l'air secoué, mais tous vivants. Mais deux des soldats n'avaient pas survécu, leurs corps étaient écrasés sous un énorme rocher.

Ellyn lança un regard désolé à Lorne. Dire qu'elle lui avait promis de tout faire pour protéger ses hommes !

Soudain, un détail attira l'attention de tous : un rocher était tombé sur le caisson de Lucie. Il avait chuté sur le côté droit et fracassé la vitre.

Horrifiée, Ellyn courut près du caisson et essaya de pousser les débris. Ronon la poussa et ôta les gravats. La jeune fille se pencha et vit avec soulagement que l'intérieur était intact. La vitre n'avait fait que se rayer.

« Mince, c'est solide, comme vitre ! » dit McKay. Il frappa dessus par réflexe.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement à l'intérieur du caisson. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Ellyn ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ne pouvant y croire.

Lentement, la vitre glissa. La petite fille à l'intérieur remua doucement les paupières. Puis elle se redressa, s'étira en se frottant les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, l'air étonné par la présence de tous ces étrangers.

Puis, lorsqu'elle vit Ellyn, son visage s'éclaircit.

« Ellyn ! Tu es là, grande sœur ? »

« Heu… Oui », dit la jeune fille, déboussolée.

« YOUPI ! »

À la surprise de tous, la petite bondit de son caisson et sauta au cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci la rattrapa par réflexe et l'installa au creux de ses bras, comme autrefois, puis se mit à lui sourire. Sheppard la regarda avec surprise. Elle était vraiment petite ! Pratiquement la taille d'une poupée.

« Eh ben… Voilà ! Une autre de réveillée », murmura McKay à Sheppard.

« Je sais, Rodney. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? La porte est bloquée, il va falloir tout déblayer, ça prendra du temps », dit Ronon.

« Oh, attendez ! Laissez-leur le temps de se retrouver, regardez-les, toutes les deux ! » dit Teyla.

En effet, Ellyn avait posé Lucie et lui tendait maintenant sa boîte à souvenirs. La petite l'ouvrit et piocha à l'intérieur une grosse peluche de lézard bleu.

Les soldats s'approchèrent de la porte. En effet, les décombres bouchaient la sortie. Il fallut près d'une heure aux soldats pour tout déblayer.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils se dirigèrent vers le jumper et virent qu'il était en mauvais état. Des traces de griffe et de matière noirâtre laissaient deviner que la créature qui les avait attaqués dans la chambre d'hibernation s'en était prise au Jumper.

Sheppard décida que demain, ils répareraient l'appareil. Mais que ce soir, il leur faudrait camper.

Ellyn les conduisit au centre du complexe, dans un secteur isolé, où les Gorwels ne risquaient pas de venir les attaquer, car c'était un endroit qu'ils détestaient.

Il s'agissait de la serre. Les plantes vivantes ne s'en prenaient qu'aux Gorwels ici, aucun risque qu'ils viennent les déranger.

Lorsqu'on voulut faire un feu, Ellyn et Lucie réagirent de concert en leur disant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire cela. Les plantes détestaient le feu, elles prendraient cela comme une menace et s'attaqueraient à eux.

Rodney grommela, car bivouaquer sans feu signifiait manger de la nourriture froide. Seul Ronon ne se plaignit pas. Mais Lucie fut difficile à convaincre de manger. La petite semblait très difficile.

Quand Teyla lui tendit une ration de barre aux céréales et fruits secs, la petite gémit et dit qu'elle voulait un « frigament ». Ellyn expliqua en riant aux adultes perplexes que c'était un mot que la petite avait inventé, du temps où elle apprenait encore à parler. Un mélange de « frigo » et « aliment », pour nommer sa friandise préférée : de la tarte à la fraise.

Rodney lui céda volontiers sa ration de délice à la fraise. Il fut obligé de subir un câlin de la petite, qui le remerciait pour lui avoir donné ça. Les autres le regardèrent avec un sourire malin. Rodney n'aimait pas les enfants, il ne savait pas comment se débrouiller avec eux.

La petite ne tarda pas à s'endormir, son métabolisme n'était pas encore complètement remis de ces années d'hibernation. Une fois chaudement enveloppée dans un sac de couchage, Ellyn se tourna vers les autres.

« Eh bien, tu as retrouvé ta petite sœur, finalement », dit Sheppard.

Ellyn acquiesça en silence.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse », dit Rodney.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

« J'aurais dû la tuer dès son réveil », dit-elle.

« Arrête, Ellyn ! Personnellement, je trouve ça bien que cette petite soit sortie de là. Regarde-la, elle est jeune, elle a toute la vie devant elle ! Et elle semble tant t'aimer. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous pourriez devenir ennemies et vous entretuer », dit Teyla.

Ellyn regarda l'Athosienne avec dans les yeux une lueur de reconnaissance.

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison… Bon, je vais dormir. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna en prenant un sac de couchage et vint s'allonger près de la petite. Une fois blottie dans son sac, elle se tourna vers la petite. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement, sa peluche au creux de ses bras.

Ellyn la regarda un moment avec un air songeur. Petit à petit, le sommeil la gagna. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Mais Ellyn était une Étoile. Et dormir sous un ciel étoilé accroissait ses pouvoirs. Elle sentit son don de vision traverser la brume du sommeil et atteindre son esprit. Quelque chose était en train de se produire, quelque part ailleurs dans le complexe.

_Lilith était dans la salle d'opération du complexe. Elle était avec Drenn. Ils se disputaient. _

_« Sombre crétin ! Tu ne les as pas tués ? ! Mais pourquoi ? » dit la jeune fille. _

_« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils seraient armés ! En plus, Ellyn a gagné en puissance. Même si elle a passé soixante-huit ans à dormir dans un caisson, ses pouvoirs ont continué de se développer. Elle peut presque se passer de chevalier, maintenant ! »_

_Lilith soupira. Elle regarda Drenn. Son corps était couvert de blessures laissées par les fusils P-90 des soldats. _

_« C'est vrai, nous manquons de données génétiques pour parfaire l'organisme des Gorwels », murmura pensivement la jeune fille. _

_Elle se tourna vers le bureau au centre de la pièce et sourit. Un ordinateur trônait dessus. _

_« Mais j'ai piqué ce petit bijou informatique à ce crétin de McKay, dans le Jumper qu'ils ont perdu lors de leur première visite. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Un ordinateur. Il contient toutes les données des précédentes missions accomplies par Sheppard et son équipe. Et j'ai découvert qu'ils combattent une espèce particulière : les Wraiths. Des créatures qui ont un système de régénération et une capacité de longévité phénoménaux. »_

_« Où veux-tu en venir, Lilith ? »_

_« Nous allons remonter dans le passé grâce à mes pouvoirs. Je vais y sacrifier beaucoup de mon énergie, cela va m'affaiblir, mais tant pis. Mon pouvoir d'obscurité ne connaît pas de limites. Sheppard et ses amis ont autrefois eu affaire à un Wraith, Steve, qu'ils ont gardé en cellule pendant longtemps sur Atlantis. »_

_Elle se tourna vers Drenn. _

_« Ce Wraith sera sûrement heureux que nous le libérions et le laissions se venger de ceux qui l'ont emprisonné, non ? »_

_Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du garçon. _

_« J'adore changer le passé en créant du chaos ! Et je n'ai pas contaminé d'êtres vivants depuis longtemps. »_

Ellyn se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar… Non, encore une vision. Et celle-là était bien réelle.

Encore une fois, elle venait de voir les plans de l'ennemie. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les autres dormaient, tous dans des sacs de couchage. Seul Ronon et un ou deux soldats somnolaient, assis en tailleur au centre du groupe.

Ellyn sortit doucement du sac et s'approcha de Lucie. La petite marmonna quelque chose et se retourna, désirant dormir encore.

Ellyn soupira, puis la sortit du sac et la porta dans ses bras vers une des sorties de la serre. Elle grimpa un escalier métallique en colimaçon et arriva sur une plate-forme où le toit en coupole était à demi dégagé. Le ciel était rouge, les nuages d'un bleu tirant sur le violet. C'était l'aube, le soleil commençait à se lever.

Là, Ellyn posa la petite et la secoua.

« Lucie, debout ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, petite sœur. »

La petite ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

« Quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure du petit-déjeuner ? Oh, bonjour Ellyn. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où sont les autres ? »

« En bas. Écoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide… encore une fois. »

Lucie ouvrit complètement les yeux. Elle était parfaitement réveillée, maintenant.

« Tu veux… Mais pourquoi si soudainement, grande sœur ? Et tu sais que c'est dangereux ? Je ne peux pas te faire _complètement_ voyager, mes pouvoirs sont inférieurs à ceux de Lilith. »

« Je sais, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai encore eu des visions. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses voyager dans le temps. »

« Tu sais à quelle époque ? » dit la petite.

Ellyn ferma les yeux. Elle revoyait encore l'écran de l'ordinateur de McKay. La date affichée dessus était nette dans son esprit.

Elle lui récita cette date. La petite soupira, puis croisa ses mains devant elle, les deux index tendus vers le ciel.

« Bon, alors à plus, grande sœur. Et bonne chance. »

Une petite étoile rose apparut sur la poitrine de l'enfant. La lumière enveloppa tout son corps, puis éblouit Ellyn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucie avait le pouvoir de faire voyager les gens dans des époques liées au passage d'une étoile filante. Ce n'était jamais très puissant ni efficace, car elle était trop jeune pour parfaitement maîtriser son pouvoir.

Mais Ellyn avait appris à utiliser ce pouvoir à son profit. Et cela avait sauvé la vie de ses sœurs de nombreuses fois, empêchant des catastrophes de se produire.

Et aujourd'hui, encore une fois, la petite l'envoyait dans le passé.

Ellyn sentit le pouvoir de la petite la toucher. C'était comme cela, à chaque fois. Tout devenait blanc. Puis la jeune fille avait l'impression de traverser l'espace à toute vitesse, comme si elle était devenue une étoile filante.

Puis enfin, elle apparut à l'endroit et l'époque désirés. L'ennui était que lorsqu'elle voyageait à travers le temps, elle se retrouvait dans le passé sous forme de spectre. Son corps était invisible. Elle se voyait, mais elle était transparente, comme un fantôme. Et personne ne pouvait jamais ni la voir, l'entendre ou même la sentir. Elle n'était qu'une spectatrice impuissante du passé.

Cet endroit était comme dans sa vision à bord du Jumper. Une grande salle sombre, où régnaient la peur et la mort. Il faisait sombre. Au centre, on pouvait voir une cage métallique. Des gardes encadraient le système, armés de fusils.

Ellyn s'attendit à se retrouver près de l'un d'eux, mais soudain, elle se retrouva dans la cage, juste en face du Wraith.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, catastrophée. Misère, est-ce qu'elle allait réussir à sortir de la cellule ?

Elle s'approcha de la sortie et tendit la main vers les barreaux. Un flash électrique bleu se fit, et elle sentit un courant électrique la frapper.

La jeune fille recula en gémissant. Même si elle était invisible, elle n'était pas complètement inconsistante ! Elle avait encore un corps malgré tout, et les limites physiques existaient pour elle aussi.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Le Wraith avait levé la tête quand le bouclier protecteur de sa cellule s'était activé au contact des doigts d'Ellyn.

Il balaya la cellule du regard. Ce n'était pas les gardes qui avaient fait ça, ils étaient immobiles et montaient la garde contre les murs de la pièce. Alors qui ?

Il ferma les yeux. Ellyn sentit un contact interrogateur aux confins de son esprit. Il ne semblait être qu'à quelques pas d'elle, et en même temps aussi distant qu'une étoile dans le ciel.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Il la sentait ? Non, impossible ! Personne n'y était jamais parvenu autrefois, pas même les Gorwels qui avaient pourtant de très bonnes perceptions !

Le Wraith restait aussi immobile qu'une statue, assis sur le banc de sa cellule, les mains sur ses genoux.

Soudain, quelque chose toucha les pensées d'Ellyn, comme le pas d'une araignée, comme le souffle d'un papillon. Puis ce fut plus fort. La jeune fille repoussa ce contact. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lise dans ses pensées !

Le Wraith rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, avec certitude cette fois. Il savait exactement où elle était. La jeune fille ressentit un mélange de peur et de soulagement. Le Wraith avait des yeux qui lui rappelaient ceux des Gorwels.

Mais son esprit était vieux et puissant, il y avait une forme de maîtrise que les Gorwels n'avaient pas, eux qui n'étaient que des monstres déchaînés, assoiffés de sang et d'obscurité. Celui-ci n'était pas bienveillant, il était l'ennemi des humains, mais… elle se sentait moins mal avec lui, car il la voyait. En cet instant, elle se sentait tenue et sue.

« Un esprit ? » murmura le Wraith.

Ellyn secoua la tête. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il allait tendre la main vers elle quand soudain, la porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit.

Ellyn et le Wraith se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait de Sheppard.

* * *

_Voilà ! Navrée, je dois m'arrêter là. Mais le prochain chapitre arrivera, vous en faites pas ! _

_Laissez-moi des reviews en attendant. Ça vous plaît toujours ? _


	11. Esprits d'ombre et de lumière

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Esprits d'ombre et de lumière**

Ellyn eut un léger frisson en voyant Sheppard entrer dans la pièce. Et si le Wraith la dénonçait et l'avertissait de sa présence ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se faire plus d'idées, car celui-ci prit la parole.

« Rebonjour, major Sheppard. »

Major ? Alors à l'époque où elle se trouvait actuellement, il n'était pas encore colonel, mais major. Elle s'approcha des barreaux et vit qu'en effet, il faisait plus jeune. Ses cheveux étaient plus touffus et plus bouclés, tandis qu'à l'époque où elle l'avait rencontré, autrement dit dans le futur où l'attendaient Lucie et les autres, il les avait plus courts, plus droits et plus sombres.

« Désolé si je vous ai réveillé. Je vous savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose. Magazine, serviettes fraîches… »

« Vous cachez mal votre peur, major », ricana le Wraith.

Ellyn fit la moue. C'était une véritable bataille entre deux langues de vipères, chacune cherchant à abattre l'autre avec le plus de venin possible. Elle avait horreur de ça.

« Vous savez, nous avons cette discussion il y a deux semaines et je ne connais même pas votre nom. Vous avez bien des noms entre vous, les Wraiths, non ? Laissez-moi deviner… Steve ? »

« Je suis votre mort. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

« Je préfère Steve. »

Ellyn plaqua la main sur sa bouche en pouffant de rire. Ce Wraith avait tout sauf une tête à s'appeler Steve.

Le Wraith ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais la jeune fille le vit clairement la fusiller du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle. L'adolescente recula en baissant la tête, marmonant un « désolé » tout penaud.

Le Wraith détacha son regard d'elle et regarda Sheppard. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué que le prisonnier visait quelqu'un d'autre au début, la tête du Wraith n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses yeux avaient fixé Ellyn quelques minutes. Et il faisait trop sombre, il croyait être le seul visé.

« Qu'espérez-vous gagner de cela ? » dit le Wraith.

« J'essaie juste de combler le fossé entre nos deux cultures ; de mieux vous connaître. Et aussi de trouver le moyen d'empêcher votre espèce d'aspirer la vie de millions d'innocents », répondit Sheppard.

« Même si je vous disais ce que vous vouliez savoir, cela ne changerait rien. Vous êtes condamnés. Comme tous les humains qui nous font obstacle. »

Ellyn regarda le Wraith et secoua la tête. Misère, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se retrouve de _ce_ côté de la cage ? Elle était avec un ennemi de l'espèce humaine qu'elle-même souhaitait protéger.

« Pas très joli comme façon de mourir, hein ? Affamé, engourdi, frustré à l'idée de savoir que votre source de vie est juste… inaccessible ? » dit Sheppard en tendant la main.

Le Wraith tendit la main vers les barreaux. Le bouclier d'énergie s'activa et lui envoya un jet d'énergie. Furieux, le prisonnier recula et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cellule.

« POURQUOI ME GARDEZ-VOUS ICI ? ! » cria le Wraith, hors de lui.

« Je veux savoir ce à quoi nous devons faire face. Par exemple, combien de ces vaisseaux ruches avez-vous et où sont-ils ? »

« Vous n'avez rien à me donner en échange », dit le Wraith en s'arrêtant devant Ellyn. Il lui tourna le dos et se tint immobile, évitant son regard comme celui de Sheppard.

« Nous _pourrions_ envisager d'apaiser votre faim… Steve. »

Le Wraith tourna son regard vers Sheppard.

« Vous ne sacrifieriez jamais l'un des vôtres. Et pourtant, c'est la seule chose qui se tient entre vous et l'information que vous recherchez », dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Frustré, Sheppard quitta la salle. Les gardes reprirent leur poste en silence.

Le Wraith se rassit sur son banc. Ellyn fit silence un moment, assimilant les données qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ce Wraith était donc un prisonnier que Sheppard souhaitait interroger pour en savoir plus sur les Wraiths.

Elle se souvint d'une histoire que McKay lui avait racontée, lors de son arrivée sur Atlantis. Sheppard avait visité un vaisseau ruche en hibernation avec l'équipe, et tué un Wraith que l'on appelait le Gardien. Lorsque le gardien est tué, tous les Wraiths hibernant dans la ruche se réveillent.

Sheppard se doutait que les conséquences étaient plus graves que cela. Et seul ce Wraith pouvait confirmer ces doutes.

Ellyn réfléchit. Que faire ? Lui parler ? Bizarrement, elle éprouvait de la pitié pour ce Wraith. Sa situation lui rappelait la sienne, du temps où elle combattait les Gorwels. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule et enfermée dans une cage au milieu de ses ennemis. Ils l'avaient interrogée sans relâche, allant jusqu'à la torturer pour en savoir plus sur elle et ses sœurs. Elle n'avait jamais cédé, ses sœurs l'avaient récupérée peu avant que le traitement des Gorwels l'achève. Elle se dit que si elle avait été à la place du Wraith, elle aurait au moins apprécié un peu de compagnie dans sa cellule, et quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

« Hum… » dit Ellyn.

Le Wraith ne bougea pas. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu ?

« Vous… n'arriverez à rien comme ça », dit la jeune fille.

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Je sais de quoi je parle. Il est têtu ! » dit-elle en insistant.

Le Wraith leva la tête et la fixa un moment avant de répondre :

« Que me voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

La jeune fille grimaça. Misère, comment lui expliquer tout ça ?

« C'est… une longue histoire. »

« Je crois que j'ai le temps, ils ne me laisseront pas sortir avant longtemps », dit le Wraith sur un ton narquois.

« Très drôle, dit la jeune fille en lui renvoyant son sourire hypocrite. Eh bien, je suis Ellyn, gardienne de l'Étoile d'Or. J'ai emprunté le pouvoir d'une de mes sœurs, la Sixième, Lucie, pour voyager dans le temps afin d'empêcher une autre, Lilith, la première, de venir ici et de s'en prendre à vous. »

Le Wraith haussa un sourcil absent.

« S'en prendre à moi ? Que me veut-elle ? »

Ellyn soupira, puis se mit à lui raconter son histoire, celle des Étoiles et des Gorwels. Elle évita de lui dire qu'elle était amie avec le Sheppard du futur, cela pourrait la mettre dans une position précaire vis-à-vis du Wraith. Celui-ci l'écoutait avec attention, il ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois au cours de son histoire.

« Vous venez du futur… » dit-il une fois son histoire finie.

« Oui, mais seulement quelques mois plus tard, un an tout au plus après vo… »

Elle se retint de dire « _après votre mort_ ». Car le Sheppard du futur lui avait raconté que tous les Wraiths capturés sur Atlantis avaient fini par mourir.

« Un an après, quoi ! » dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Le Wraith se leva et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille se figea, inquiète de ce qu'il allait faire. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle passa au travers, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille qui remercia mentalement Lucie.

« Que me veut cette Lilith, exactement ? » dit le Wraith en regardant sa main.

« Elle a amené un Gorwel avec elle. S'il parvient à vous contaminer, l'espèce aura fini son évolution et pourra quitter la planète qui leur sert de refuge et s'attaquer à tout l'univers. »

« Alors, vous êtes venue pour m'aider à m'évader ? »

Ellyn rit, un rire nerveux.

« Moi, vous aider ? Vous voulez rire ! Regardez-moi, je ne suis qu'un spectre. Personne ne peut me voir ni me parler à part vous et vous êtes _à l'intérieur_ de la cage. Je ne peux pas sortir. Et je ne peux rien toucher, votre main est passée au travers de mon corps ! Non, désolée. Il n'y a que sur les Gorwels que j'ai un certain impact, lorsque je voyage dans le temps. Je regrette. »

Le Wraith hocha la tête, puis émit un rire méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Oh, rien, je trouvais juste cela amusant. Un Wraith demandant de l'aide à un fantôme. »

« Je ne suis pas morte ! » dit la jeune fille, piquée au vif.

« Oh ? Pourtant, quand j'essaie de te toucher… »

Il tendit sa main vers la joue de l'adolescente.

« … je ne ressens que du vide. »

Furieuse, Ellyn fit instinctivement un geste pour le repousser. Et là, contre toute attente, elle sentit le contact de la main du Wraith. Elle repoussa la main tendue vers elle. Le Wraith se figea. Ellyn en fit autant, aussi surprise que lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle pu le toucher ?

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » dit le Wraith.

« Je… je l'ignore », murmura la jeune fille.

Elle vit les yeux du Wraith plonger dans les siens. Elle comprit qu'il essayait de lire ses pensées. Mais il dut voir qu'elle disait la vérité, car il finit par détourner le regard en soupirant de frustration.

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien et fit mine de s'éloigner, quand la voix du Wraith résonna de nouveau.

« Et comment comptes-tu empêcher cette Lilith et son ami de s'en prendre à moi ? »

« Il faudrait déjà que je sorte de là et que je les trouve », dit-elle.

« Si jamais tu parviens à sortir de là, je te serai redevable de partager ta technique avec moi », dit le Wraith sur un ton moqueur.

Ellyn ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer les barreaux. Le Wraith finit par s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu de la pièce et se plonger en méditation. Plusieurs heures passèrent.

Enfin, Ellyn vit Sheppard revenir, accompagné du docteur Carson Beckett et d'un marine que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Inquiète, Ellyn attendit la suite.

« Salut, Steve », dit Sheppard.

Le Wraith se leva et se tourna vers lui.

« Au revoir, Steve », dit le marine.

Le Wraith courut vers eux, sa main nourricière tendue en avant, quand le marine lui tira dessus. Le Wraith faillit basculer en arrière. Instinctivement, Ellyn le rattrapa.

Celui-ci se redressa et tenta une nouvelle attaque, mais un dernier coup de paralyseur suffit à le sonner. Il tomba de tout son long par terre, inconscient.

Ellyn fit silence, horrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait cru qu'ils l'avaient tué, mais…

« Docteur », dit Sheppard.

Nerveux, Carson s'avança.

« Est-il… Je veux dire, vous êtes certain qu'il est… »

« Il est à terre, doc. Faites votre job », dit le marine.

Dans un soupir, Carson s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du Wraith.

« Il a presque l'air paisible, vous ne trouvez pas ? » dit le marine.

« Paisible ? ! Vous avez perdu la tête ! » dit Carson.

Avec horreur, Ellyn le vit planter une aiguille dans le bras du Wraith et lui prendre du sang. Elle ne put tenir plus longtemps, elle sortit de la cellule et courut au bout du couloir. Là, elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Bien sûr, elle savait que les Wraiths n'étaient pas des êtres bienveillants, qu'ils se nourrissaient des humains et qu'ils les haïssaient, ne les considérant guère mieux que comme du bétail.

Mais ce qui venait de se passer lui rappelait trop ses années de souffrance passées dans les laboratoires. Ces séances où on la sanglait à une table, où on l'anesthésiait puis on lui plantait des aiguilles dans le corps pour prendre du sang ou lui injecter des produits…

Elle n'était pas du côté du Wraith, mais elle n'était pas non plus du côté des scientifiques utilisant des êtres vivants pour faire des expériences sur eux. En plus, ce Wraith était le seul pouvant la voir et lui parler.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle venait de sentir une présence familière. _Elle_ était ici. Et elle s'approchait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Wraith finit par se réveiller. Son corps était encore engourdi par le rayon du paralyseur, mais il ne supportait pas de rester allongé. Il sentit une douleur à son bras gauche. Il baissa les yeux et comprit à la manche de son manteau retroussé que quelqu'un lui avait fait une piqûre. On lui avait fait une prise de sang.

Il en ressentit une rage intense. Ces humains ne se contentaient pas de l'interroger, ils se servaient de lui comme d'un vulgaire rat de laboratoire ! Et il avait cette horrible odeur humaine sur lui !

Il réalisa soudain que la cellule était vide. À part lui, il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille avait disparu. Elle avait dû profiter de l'ouverture de la cellule pour filer.

Elle aussi l'avait donc abandonné. Il secoua la tête. _Abandonné ? _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ? Il n'avait besoin de personne, il était un Wraith !

Pourtant, quand les humains lui avaient tiré dessus, elle l'avait rattrapé, il se souvenait de cela. Elle avait essayé de l'aider. Chose curieuse, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle parvenait à le toucher, comme si elle avait un corps matériel. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il secoua la tête. Cette gamine était une énigme intéressante, mais cela ne l'avançait pas sur le moyen de sortir de sa cellule.

Soudain, il perçut quelque chose. Comme une présence puissante et différente des humains. Il pensa à la jeune fille. Était-elle revenue ? Non, cette énergie était similaire, mais c'était une autre présence.

Les gardes autour de lui disparurent, comme si l'obscurité de la pièce s'était densifiée jusqu'à les engloutir.

Sur le qui-vive, le Wraith vit une jeune fille apparaître. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une robe de la même couleur. Elle semblait faire partie de l'obscurité. Seul son visage à la peau blanche était nettement visible et contrastait avec le reste. Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme. Mais elle était consistante, il ne voyait pas au travers d'elle.

Le Wraith ne put s'empêcher de constater la différence entre Ellyn et cette fille. Malgré son aspect immatériel, Ellyn dégageait une aura lumineuse. Tandis que cette fille n'était qu'ombres et nuit.

« Bonjour, cher Steve », dit-elle d'une voix sucrée.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fusiller du regard. Il se promit mentalement de tuer Sheppard pour lui avoir donné ce surnom débile.

« Je suis Lilith, gardienne de l'Étoile de Mercure. »

« Celle qui a rejoint les Gorwels », dit le Wraith.

Lilith haussa les sourcils, puis sourit.

« Oh, vous avez entendu parler de moi ? Je suis flattée. » Il lut dans ses pensées qu'elle mentait. Elle était surprise et ne comprenait pas comment il avait appris cela.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas me contaminer », dit le Wraith.

Lilith émit un ricanement méprisant.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous savez ? Mais j'avoue que si je vous ai choisi, vous parmi tous les autres Wraiths, c'est parce que vous me faites pitié. Vous n'avez pas envie de devenir plus fort ? Vous pourriez sortir de là si vous acceptiez de devenir un Gorwel. Vous pourriez vous venger de ces humains qui vous gardent prisonniers et vous torturent. N'est-ce pas tentant ? »

Le doute saisit le Wraith. En effet, c'était fort tentant.

« Fiche-lui la paix, Lilith. »

La voix d'Ellyn venait de résonner dans la salle. Le Wraith et Lilith tournèrent la tête vers la droite et virent la jeune fille. Lilith haussa les sourcils, puis prit un air contrarié.

« Alors, tu es là, toi ? Pfft, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Et tu prends la défense de ce monstre ? Laisse-moi travailler, petite sœur, j'en ai assez. »

Elle fit mine de s'approcher de la porte, mais Ellyn se planta devant elle. Furieuse, Lilith fit un geste pour la frapper, mais sa main passa au travers.

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille eut un geste de recul, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Tu me dis de m'arrêter alors que tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme ? Ah, tu ne changeras jamais, petite sœur ! »

Elle se tourna vers le fond de la pièce et claqua des doigts. Drenn apparut à son tour. Le Wraith recula en feulant, comme un chat flairant le danger. Ce garçon portait en lui quelque chose de mauvais, de malsain qui irritait le Wraith au plus haut point.

Lilith tendit la main vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, quand elle reçut un coup de jus. Elle recula, l'air nerveuse.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lilith ? » dit Drenn.

« Cette porte… C'est de la technologie Lantienne ! Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, seul quelqu'un ayant les gènes d'un Lantien peut le faire ! » dit-elle en serrant les dents, réalisant son échec.

Ellyn afficha un grand sourire victorieux.

« Oh, ça va, toi ! Tôt ou tard, la porte se rouvrira. Et là, j'en profiterai. Vous réentendrez parler de moi, soyez-en sûrs ! » dit Lilith en tendant un doigt vers eux.

Puis elle disparut dans l'obscurité avec Drenn. La pièce reprit alors sa luminosité d'origine. Il n'y avait à nouveau que les gardes, Ellyn et le Wraith dans la pièce.

* * *

_Je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre. J'espère que je ne déforme pas trop le personnage de Steve dans ce chapitre. _

_Avez-vous des questions ou des suggestions pour la suite ? Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. _

_À bientôt ! ^_^_


	12. La proposition d'Ellyn

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12 :**

**La proposition d'Ellyn**

Lorsque Lilith avait disparu, Ellyn avait expliqué au Wraith qu'elle allait devoir visiter un peu la cité pour tenter de retrouver sa sœur et la mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais qu'elle reviendrait.

La jeune fille avait donc visité la cité. Les choses étaient différentes. Tout semblait moins… installé. McKay et son équipe de scientifiques commençaient juste à découvrir certaines technologies dans la salle de contrôle. Certains laboratoires n'étaient pas ouverts, ils étaient en quarantaine. Ellyn n'avait pas trouvé Ronon dans la salle d'entraînement, ni nulle part ailleurs. Ellyn en avait déduit que sa rencontre avec le reste de l'équipe se ferait plus tard dans le futur.

Mais Teyla était là. Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus courts.

Ellyn arriva au laboratoire de Carson Beckett. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'une grande agitation régnait ici. Des scientifiques s'occupaient d'emballer du matériel dans des caissons métalliques spéciaux.

Elle suivit le personnel jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Elle en ressentit de l'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'elle franchissait une Stargate !

Elle arriva bientôt dans un autre monde, que les marines nommaient Hoff. Elle les suivit jusqu'à une ville, dans une imposante demeure dont le style évoquait un mélange de cathédrales gothiques et de l'Opéra de Paris. C'était la demeure du conseil gouvernant ce monde.

Les scientifiques amenèrent le matériel jusqu'à un laboratoire. Là, Ellyn vit Carson. Il se mit à déballer tout le matériel, sous le regard surpris et admiratif d'une femme.

Elle était belle. Environ la trentaine, de longs cheveux dorés tressés en chignon et vêtue d'une robe de scientifique blanche.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de tels appareils avant ! » dit la jeune femme en passant la main sur une des valises.

« Le travail que vous avez fait pour perfectionner la drogue était bien, jusqu'à maintenant. Avec ceci… » Il ouvrit un ordinateur portable connecté à un microscope. L'écran se mit à afficher l'anatomie cellulaire d'une substance que le microscope examinait. « … nous ferons encore mieux. Je peux déjà vous dire que le plus gros problème réside dans le fait que les injections ont échoué puisque la drogue n'est pas assez présente dans les cellules humaines pour agir. »

« Nous devons trouver un meilleur moyen pour qu'elle soit assimilée », confirma Perna.

« Exactement. Et le meilleur point pour commencer est de recréer la protéine-clé dans le sérum et poursuivre notre travail à partir de là. Si nous pouvons éviter de redéfinir cette substance depuis une source naturelle, et en faire entièrement synthétique, cela devrait augmenter son efficacité. »

« Une telle chose serait possible ? » dit Perna, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tout est possible quand on veut que cela se produise. Allez, une tête chauve est vite rasée ! » dit Beckett en tapant dans ses mains.

Et sur ces mots, il replongea les yeux dans le microscope.

« Vous parlez différemment des autres », nota Perna.

Beckett leva le nez du microscope et eut un rire penaud.

« Vous l'avez remarqué, vraiment ? ! Désolé si je vous gêne. Croyez-moi, là d'où je viens, c'est naturel. »

« Comment est-ce ? »

« L'Écosse ? Oh, je pense que c'est magnifique. Mais je crois que mon avis est trop subjectif. »

« Je parle de votre monde. Ce doit être agréable, de savoir que les Wraiths n'y iront jamais. »

« Oh, vous seriez surprise de voir combien ce n'est pas paisible. Nous sommes en situation critique, maintenant que j'y pense. »

« Ce monde vous manque. Je suis désolée d'être aussi indiscrète. »

« Oh non, non. Ne le soyez pas, ma chère. »

Ellyn sourit. Cette façon que Carson avait de parler avec elle… Pas de doute, cette femme lui plaisait. Et elle était impressionnée par lui, son génie scientifique, sa volonté d'aider…

_Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue sur Atlantis à l'époque où je suis arrivée… Peut-être qu'il va régulièrement la voir ? _pensa Ellyn, séduite à l'idée que Beckett ait une petite amie.

Elle secoua la tête, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'était pas là juste pour espionner les autres. Elle devait retrouver Lilith et Drenn, pour les empêcher de contaminer le Wraith !

Mais soudain, autre chose la frappa. Elle vit les données affichées sur un des ordinateurs. La drogue qu'ils essayaient de fabriquer… Normalement, c'était un produit visant à immuniser les humains contre les Wraiths, pour les empêcher de se nourrir de leur énergie vitale.

Mais Ellyn avait passé des années dans un laboratoire, elle connaissait bien la science, la chimie, la physique… Et à en juger les données qui s'affichaient sur l'écran, un affinement de la drogue et une augmentation de sa capacité immunitaire ne feraient pas que stopper le Wraith dans son alimentation.

_Ça le tuerait ! _comprit la jeune fille avec horreur.

Elle comprit soudain comment Steve risquait de mourir. Sheppard et les autres ne le tueraient pas pour son obstination à garder le silence. Il mourrait à cause de cette drogue. Ils allaient la tester sur lui !

Elle frissonna. Non, ils n'allaient quand même pas aller jusque-là ? ! En plus, se servir d'un humain, le mettre dans une cage avec un Wraith affamé…

Horrifiée, elle sortit en courant des laboratoires et courut jusqu'à la Stargate. Une chance, un marine l'activait pour retourner sur Atlantis faire son rapport.

La jeune fille courut à travers la cité jusqu'à l'aire des cellules. Elle vit Sheppard sortir de la salle où se trouvait Steve. Le major semblait contrarié. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de la cage et vit Steve debout. Il semblait fatigué. Sa peau était plus pâle que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Soudain, il baissa la tête et posa deux doigts sur ses sinus.

La jeune fille se souvint de ses visions, et frissonna. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Pas maintenant. Elle devait d'abord essayer autre chose.

Elle courut dans le couloir et rattrapa Sheppard. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Elizabeth. Une fois dans la pièce, il lui exposa la situation.

« Et vous êtes pour ? » dit la jeune femme, une fois qu'il eut fini.

« Eh bien, je sais que ce Wraith finira par mourir, alors autant faire bon usage de lui tant qu'il est en vie. »

Ellyn regarda Sheppard avec dégoût. Bon sang, il parlait comme les scientifiques parlaient d'elle et de ses sœurs au laboratoire !

« _Bon sang, Elizabeth, vous n'allez pas approuver ça ? !_ » hurla la jeune fille, hors d'elle.

Ces mots retentirent dans le vide. Personne ne l'entendit, mais Elizabeth semblait ne pas être d'accord non plus, car elle dit : « Vous savez que la Convention de Genève interdit l'utilisation de prisonniers pour des expériences scientifiques ? »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Doc, si les Wraiths avaient assisté à la Convention de Genève, ils auraient essayé de se nourrir de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. »

« Le rapport de Beckett indique que nous ignorons les effets à long terme de cette drogue sur les humains. »

« Eh bien, nous savons quels sont les effets à long terme de la récolte des Wraiths, pas vrai ? »

« _C'est ça, comporte-toi en monstre comme eux, John !_ » lui lança Ellyn.

« Nous sommes en train de parler d'un être humain qu'il faut mettre dans la même pièce qu'un Wraith affamé. Une fois que nous nous engageons sur cette route… » dit Elizabeth.

« Sur quelle route croyez-vous que nous nous sommes engagés ? » dit John.

« Pas _cette_ route ! En tout cas pas aussi vite. »

Ellyn s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« _Lizzie, par pitié, écoutez-moi ! Je suis sûre que vous m'entendez, le Wraith y arrivait bien, et je suis sûre que d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous me sentez ! Pitié, n'approuvez pas ça, c'est trop cruel !_ »

John renchérit : « Après avoir passé tout ce temps avec le prisonnier, je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour lui. Il finira par mourir. Et cette drogue pourrait servir, un jour. »

« Un de ces jours », rectifia Elizabeth.

« Le fait est que nous n'avons pas souvent de telles opportunités. Vous savez à quel point les Hoffans sont obsédés depuis qu'ils savent que nous avons un Wraith prisonnier ? Il va _mourir_. J'ai essayé de le nourrir avec toutes sortes d'aliments, mais il n'a qu'un seul menu, le sien. »

« Et le sujet du test ? Si la drogue échoue… »

« Nous ne prenons pas n'importe qui ramassé dans la rue. Le sujet est un malade en phase terminale qui s'est porté volontaire. »

Elizabeth émit un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de décision que je m'attendais à prendre en m'engageant dans cette expédition », dit la jeune femme.

John secoua la tête et recula en croisant les bras. Elizabeth se leva de son bureau et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ellyn se plaça devant elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux et fit « non » de la tête, la suppliant de ne pas faire ça. Finalement, Elizabeth se retourna et dit : « Faites-le. »

Ellyn sentit le froid l'envahir. Ainsi, le sort en était jeté… Furieuse, elle sortit en trombe du bureau et courut à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à la cellule.

Une chance, il commençait à faire nuit. Sheppard ne pourrait pas revenir avant demain matin, il y avait une règle de couvre-feu dans les cellules.

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de la cage. Steve était assis sur son banc, en méditation. Il leva la tête dès qu'il aperçut la jeune fille.

« Tu as retrouvé Lilith ? » dit-il.

« Non, mais j'ai trouvé autre chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Les humains ont l'intention de faire une expérience spéciale sur vous, qui pourrait vous tuer. »

« Ils ne veulent donc plus m'interroger au sujet des vaisseaux ruches ? »

« Vu ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre dans le bureau de la direction d'Atlantis et dans des laboratoires sur une autre planète, non. Vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps, Sheppard se fiche bien de votre sort. Et je ne peux pas vous faire sortir d'ici. J'ai essayé de leur parler, mais rien à faire. Ils ne me voient pas, ne m'entendent pas et ne me sentent même pas. Je ne peux faire qu'une chose dans l'état où je suis : tuer des Gorwels. Mais ils ne se manifesteront que si vous sortez de là, et cela va sûrement se produire à un moment ou un autre, puisque les humains vous emmèneront au laboratoire pour leurs expériences glauques. Alors… »

Le silence dura un moment.

« Alors quoi ? » dit Steve.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle dit :

« Je vous propose un marché. Je vous aide à sortir de là et à retourner chez vous sain et sauf, et en échange vous ne ferez rien à Sheppard et aux autres pendant un certain temps. »

Le Wraith pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Il te suffit d'attendre que les humains me fassent sortir de là. Tu pourras alors tuer les Gorwels et rejoindre ton époque. En quoi mon sort t'importe-t-il ? »

Ellyn prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna, évitant le regard inquisiteur du Wraith.

« C'est compliqué », dit-elle en levant la tête vers le plafond, comme si elle pouvait voir le ciel à travers. « Le pouvoir de Lucie est spécial. Elle m'a rendu immatérielle, mais j'ai toujours un effet sur l'ennemi, autrement dit les Gorwels. Et lorsque je tue des Gorwels, j'absorbe leur énergie et je peux me rematérialiser pendant un certain temps. Une heure par ennemi tué, tout au plus. Ça devrait suffire pour que je vous aide à sortir de là. Il faut que vous quittiez Atlantis et disparaissiez, sinon vous finirez contaminé et ce sera la fin de tout, les Gorwels auront gagné. Mais… si vous tuez Sheppard ou quelqu'un que je devrai rencontrer dans le futur, à mon époque, cela va… créer un paradoxe temporel. Et cela pourrait modifier le futur au point que personne ne viendra me réveiller plus tard, je ne pourrai donc jamais revoir ma sœur Lucie et remonter dans le temps pour venir vous aider. Et cela pourrait altérer le temps, la matière, l'univers… Une forme de chaos créant un trou noir qui pourrait absorber ce monde, ou du moins une bonne partie de celui-ci. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

Le Wrait acquiesça, mais sa tête demeurait penchée, signe de curiosité.

« Je comprends, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : _pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?_ »

Ellyn se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle attendit un instant, pesant soigneusement ses mots, puis elle répondit :

« Parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être enfermé dans une cage, entouré d'ennemis, torturé, harcelé, interrogé sans relâche, puis utilisé comme animal de laboratoire… Je connais tout cela, je l'ai vécu pendant des années ! Et j'ai mon propre sens de l'honneur : je traite les autres comme je voudrais que l'on me traite. Voilà pourquoi je veux vous aider. Pas par pitié ou pure générosité, je sais bien que vous êtes un Wraith, vous avez déjà dû vous nourrir de milliers d'humains au cours des siècles et si j'étais vivante et dans la cage avec vous, vous me prendriez sûrement ma vie mais… vous êtes un être vivant comme moi, et je refuse que l'on vous fasse subir une telle horreur. Personne ne mérite une telle fin, pas même un Wraith. »

Le visage de Steve passa de l'incompréhension à la stupeur. Il semblait choqué par les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Alors ? Vous acceptez mon aide… ou vous la refusez ? » dit la jeune fille, sans détacher son regard du sien.

Le Wraith la fixa un long moment, les yeux grand ouverts, rivés sur elle. Ellyn avait l'impression qu'il la passait au rayon X. Elle soutint son regard, bien décidée à ne pas ciller.

Enfin, le Wraith se redressa et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand un grincement de porte métallique résonna. Au grand désespoir d'Ellyn, Sheppard entra dans la pièce.

_Misère, il est en avance ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle lança un regard désolé au Wraith puis recula, laissant Sheppard s'approcher des barreaux.

« Salut, Steve », dit-il.

* * *

_Pitié, pas frapper ! Pas frapper, siouplaît ! Je m'arrête là, mais vous saurez tout dans la suite, ce sera un chapitre déterminant pour la suite, c'est juré ! _

_En attendant, posez-moi des questions ou faites des suggestions par review, tout est bienvenu et peut m'inspirer pour la suite. _

_À bientôt ! ^_^_


	13. Les illusions de l'ombre

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_Merci à **Python3921** d'avoir mis mon histoire dans sa liste de favoris. Et merci à **Belmene** pour la review. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Les illusions de l'ombre**

« Salut, Steve », dit Sheppard.

Steve ne le regardait pas. Il restait tourné vers Ellyn, un peu sur la droite de Sheppard.

« D'autres prélèvements ? » dit le Wraith.

« Je pensais plutôt à un petit voyage éducatif. Vous voulez de la nourriture ? Je veux des informations. »

Cette fois, le Wraith se tourna vers John. Ellyn voulut lui parler, lui dire de refuser, mais elle avait peur. Peur à l'idée que le destin était irréversible, et que ce Wraith ne lui fasse pas confiance. En même temps, elle savait que si elle insistait trop, il pourrait refuser son aide et se mettre à l'ignorer, comme les autres.

« Vous êtes incapable de conclure un tel marché », dit le Wraith.

« Vous me dites quelque chose de valable, je vous laisse manger. C'est mon offre. À prendre ou à laisser. »

Cette fois, le Wraith se tourna complètement vers John et répondit : « Très bien. »

Ellyn se laissa tomber à genoux, impuissante. Une fois que les marines eurent quitté la pièce, le Wraith se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi cet air défait ? » demanda-t-il.

Ellyn le fusilla du regard. Il osait feindre l'ignorance !

« Vous jouez leur jeu », dit-elle.

« Non », dit le Wraith en s'asseyant en tailleur devant elle.

« Mais vous venez de dire à John que… »

« Si tu veux tuer les Gorwels, il faut que je sorte de cette cage. Et les humains vont bientôt me faire sortir de là. Tu pourras saisir cette occasion. »

Ellyn plissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, il était pratiquement insondable, même dans l'état de faiblesse où il était. Mais il avait raison. Tant qu'il resterait dans cette cage avec ce bouclier d'énergie lantien, jamais les Gorwels ne se manifesteraient, Ellyn ne pourrait donc rien faire sinon attendre.

Enfin, après plus d'une heure, des marines vinrent ouvrir la cage. Le Wraith se leva lentement, face aux humains qui pointaient leurs armes sur lui, prêt à tirer au moindre faux mouvement de la part du prisonnier.

Mais celui-ci était aux aguets, essayant de percevoir la présence de Lilith et des Gorwels. Ellyn était attentive elle aussi, de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Il ne se passait rien. Les gardes s'approchaient, quand soudain… Ellyn le sentit. Cette sensation de froid, comme si un vent d'hiver pénétrait dans la pièce.

Les Gorwels approchaient. Et Lilith était avec eux.

Le Wraith vit l'un des gardes se détacher du groupe et tendre vers lui des chaînes. Il s'apprêtait à feuler, montrant par-là son désaccord à l'idée d'être enchaîné quand soudain, l'ombre qui régnait dans la pièce parut s'animer.

L'obscurité se mit à ramper le long des murs et enveloppa les soldats, les engloutissant dans un nuage d'obscurité.

Surpris, le Wraith ne réagit pas. Il était un peu fatigué à cause du manque de nourriture et surtout, il n'avait jamais vu un tel pouvoir auparavant.

Il vit des tentacules d'ombre monter le long de ses jambes et envelopper ses bras. C'était froid et dur, comme de la pierre glacée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'ombre pouvait s'animer ainsi. Cette Lilith avait une magie vraiment maléfique !

La Gardienne de l'Étoile de Mercure émergea du nuage d'obscurité, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Te voilà à ma merci. Dis-moi, est-ce plus agréable que les menottes que ces humains allaient te passer ? »

Le Wraith lui répondit par un feulement. Drenn apparut près d'elle, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Il regardait le Wraith comme un chat regardant la souris qu'il allait dévorer.

« Avec cet ADN, la race des Gorwels sera enfin parfaite », dit Lilith.

Le Wraith essaya de se débattre, mais l'ombre le recouvrait totalement, et il n'avait pas assez d'énergie. Il vit Drenn se métamorphoser. Alors c'était ça, un Gorwel. Une espèce de lézard noir au corps difforme et armé de tentacules… Et surtout, cette odeur de putréfaction, comme si ce corps n'était qu'un nid de pestilence et de vermine…

Le monstre tendit son énorme queue de scorpion vers le Wraith, son dard chargé de venin…

Quand soudain, la créature bondit en arrière et gémit. Lilith et le Wraith froncèrent des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Soudain, ils comprirent. Ellyn s'était interposée. La jeune fille s'était plantée devant le Wraith dès que Drenn s'était métamorphosée.

Et maintenant, elle s'agrippait fermement au dos du Gorwel. Ses mains plantées dans la chair ensanglantée, elle envoyait des décharges d'énergie lumineuse. Le monstre ne cessait de se cabrer ou de se cogner contre les murs pour se débarrasser de la jeune fille. Cette dernière pensa ironiquement au rodéo. Elle avait l'impression d'être un cow-boy essayant de dompter un mustang sauvage !

Mais à chaque coup qu'elle portait, le corps de la créature se desséchait, comme de l'encre s'écaillant sur une feuille de papier. Et le corps de la jeune fille prenait plus de consistance.

Furieuse, Lilith voulut s'interposer quand elle sentit les ombres autour du Wraith perdre leur consistance. Elle réalisa soudain le dilemme qui se posait. Si elle relâchait sa concentration, le Wraith serait libéré. Il pourrait alors l'attaquer. Mais d'un autre côté, si Lilith tuait le Gorwel, elle deviendrait réelle et là…

_Tant pis, je pourrai les tuer tous les deux plus tard ! _se dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Enfin, le Gorwel cessa ses soubresauts et tomba au sol. Son corps disparut en cendres. Ellyn se redressa péniblement et se tourna vers le Wraith.

Avec effort, elle tendit la main vers lui et envoya un flash de lumière. L'ombre qui enveloppait le Wraith disparut.

Mais ce dernier effort fut de trop. Elle tomba évanouie. L'obscurité dans la pièce redevint normale, de simples taches noires inconsistantes régnant dans certains recoins de la pièce.

Le Wraith vit les gardes. Ils étaient évanouis par terre. Sans hésiter, il s'approcha de l'un d'eux, le retourna sur le dos et posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit avec soulagement l'énergie de l'humain affluer en lui, comme de l'eau pure et fraîche se répandant dans son corps, éteignant ce feu qui le consumait depuis plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'il se fut nourri du troisième et dernier garde, il se redressa et marcha jusque près de la jeune fille.

Elle n'était plus un fantôme, il pouvait clairement la voir maintenant. De longs cheveux châtain foncé, un visage jeune et aux courbes gracieuses…

Mais aussi et surtout, cette étrange source d'énergie qu'il sentait au niveau de la poitrine. Comme une pierre du soleil qui battait en rythme avec son cœur.

_Comme une étoile d'or. Ellyn, gardienne de l'étoile d'or, avait-elle dit_, se souvint le Wraith.

Soudain, le crépitement des talkies-walkies le fit relever la tête.

« _Allô, les gars, tout va bien ? Vous nous amenez le prisonnier, on vous attend dans la salle des jumpers !_ » dit une voix dans l'appareil.

Ellyn gémit, puis ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, réalisant que le Wraith était près d'elle, trop près à son goût. Il la regardait de ses yeux jaunes étincelants. Son regard était plus vif. Elle aperçut les trois gardes plus loin. Les pauvres avaient l'aspect de vieillards décatis. Le Wraith s'était nourri d'eux.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard empli de reproches au Wraith. Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit. Des gardes arrivaient !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Sheppard arriva dans la salle, il vit les gardes allongés par terre, vieillis et morts. Il étouffa un juron. La cage était vide, Steve s'était échappé.

Il activa sa radio et ordonna à Weir de sonner l'état d'alerte, qu'un Wraith en liberté se trouvait quelque part dans Atlantis.

Mais soudain, toutes les lumières de la cité s'éteignirent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Rodney ? » dit Sheppard.

« Encore un problème avec l'énergie de la cité ! Seuls les systèmes primaires fonctionnent. Je vais devoir retourner à la salle de contrôle pour aider Zelenka à réparer ça », dit le scientifique en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sa lampe de poche allumée.

Lorsque tous eurent quitté la pièce, deux silhouettes apparurent, nimbées d'une lumière dorée, puis elles reprirent forme et couleurs, redevenant Ellyn qui tenait Steve par le bras. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé par la concentration.

Le Wraith ne s'était pas laissé faire tout de suite, elle avait dû brusquement l'agripper puis enclencher ses pouvoirs. Il avait cessé de s'agiter quand il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait.

Et cela le troublait. Il avait senti l'énergie traverser son corps, ses mystérieux pouvoirs agissant sur lui… À l'inverse de Lilith, les rayons créés par Ellyn étaient doux, agréables au toucher. C'était comme un feu guérisseur, comparé aux lames sombres et tranchantes de sa sœur aînée.

Ellyn s'ébroua. Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'énergie maintenant. Plus qu'une demi-heure, tout au plus.

« Par ici », dit-elle tout simplement.

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir, suivie par le Wraith. Ils marchèrent un moment sans rencontrer personne.

Heureusement, la jeune fille connaissait le chemin. Le Wraith, lui, avait été amené ici inconscient.

Et avec le black-out, personne n'était présent dans les couloirs, tout le monde s'activait de son mieux à tenter de remettre le courant en marche.

Mais ce que nul ne savait, c'était que la personne responsable de cette panne de courant, c'était Lilith. La jeune fille tirait son pouvoir de l'obscurité. Et avec la cité entière plongée dans le noir, elle se retrouvait dans un royaume où elle était la reine.

_Maintenant, on va rigoler ! _se dit-elle avec un sourire empli de délectation.

Ellyn et le Wraith venaient d'arriver à la salle de la Stargate quand soudain, un nuage noir se dressa devant eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, ils furent engloutis dedans.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn regarda autour d'elle. Misère, c'était comme autrefois ! Elle se retrouvait seule, sans personne. Elle ne voyait plus personne, ne sentait même plus une quelconque présence !

Soudain, elle vit une forme se mouvoir près d'elle, une forme ailée. Lilith !

Sans hésiter, la jeune fille bondit vers son ennemie et lui ficha un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Mais la silhouette de sa sœur changea, devenant un marine qui tomba au sol, complètement sonné par son coup.

Ellyn cligna des yeux, ahurie. Quoi ? Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir vu… Soudain, elle comprit ce qui se passait. Lilith pouvait infliger une illusion à ses victimes où tout le monde croyait voir des ennemis dans l'obscurité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

De son côté, le Wraith était perdu. Il ne voyait rien, il ne ressentait même plus aucune présence. C'était déroutant, les Wraiths étaient doués d'une forte perception de ce qui les entourait. Ne plus rien ressentir subitement était déroutant.

Où était passée Ellyn ? Soudain, il aperçut Lilith. Une chance, elle lui tournait le dos.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et fit légèrement craquer sa main droite, préparant les enzymes pour se nourrir d'elle.

Soudain, il la saisit à l'épaule de sa main gauche puis plaqua violemment la droite sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à aspirer l'énergie de sa victime.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle avait juste senti une main saisir son épaule et l'obliger violemment à se retourner. Puis une autre s'était plaquée sur sa poitrine.

Avec horreur, elle comprit que le Wraith l'avait prise pour Lilith. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, elle sentit soudain une force traverser sa poitrine et atteindre son cœur, commençant à aspirer son énergie.

Elle ne put crier, trop choquée pour réagir. Et dire qu'elle avait voulu le sauver, et qu'il allait maintenant la tuer !

Mais soudain, une autre idée traversa son esprit.

_Pourquoi je ne souffre pas ? _

Toutes les histoires que Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla lui avaient racontées se centraient sur la douleur que les humains ressentaient quand des Wraiths se nourrissaient d'eux.

Mais là… elle ne ressentait rien ! Elle ne vieillissait même pas, elle ne sentait juste… que la sensation de succion, mais c'était curieusement détaché d'elle.

Elle comprit en regardant la main du Wraith. Son étoile scintillait à travers son T-shirt. Mais cette pierre, cette source d'énergie était uen entité distincte du corps de la jeune fille. Et l'étoile d'or, comme toutes les autres étoiles, était une source d'énergie inépuisable.

Ellyn en fut soulagée. Elle réalisa soudain autre chose : des enzymes sortaient de la main du Wraith et entraient dans son corps. Et elle sentait l'étoile s'en nourrir, cela lui faisait du bien. C'était comme un échange d'énergie entre deux symbiotes. La jeune fille avait ressenti une fatigue croissante à mesure que son délai s'écoulait, qu'elle allait redevenir un fantôme bientôt. Mais maintenant, ce que faisait ce Wraith la rendait plus vivante, elle rechargeait ses batteries elle aussi !

Le Wraith avait les yeux fermés, son visage affichait un air extatique. Ellyn pensa avec ironie que trois gardes humains n'avaient pas suffi à le nourrir !

Sentant que quelque chose clochait, le Wraith ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, la surprise apparut nettement sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de se nourrir d'Ellyn. Mais en plus, elle ne vieillissait même pas !

Il cessa de se nourrir et regarda sa main, puis la jeune fille. Leurs regards étaient scellés, impossible de détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Un moment de tension incroyable venait de s'installer.

Soudain, l'obscurité autour d'eux se dissipa. La lumière revint dans la salle. Le Wraith et la jeune fille s'écartèrent, aussi choqués l'un que l'autre par ce qui venait de se passer.

En même temps que le courant revint, la Stargate s'activa. Le Wraith hésita. Il regarda la jeune fille puis les humains à l'étage, depuis la salle des commandes, qui s'approchaient des vitres pour regarder ce qui se passait.

Il parut réfléchir un moment, comme pour prendre une décision.

Soudain, Ellyn sentit une pulsation au niveau de son cœur. Elle entendit la voix de Lucie dans sa tête.

« _Je ne peux plus tenir ! Je te ramène à notre époque !_ » dit la petite.

Et soudain, la jeune fille disparut totalement, sous le regard perplexe du Wraith.

Soudain, un bruit le fit lever la tête. Un des hommes à l'étage le pointait du doigt à travers la vitre et hurlait aux autres qu'il était là.

Le Wraith fit volte-face et s'enfuit par l'ouverture spatio-temporelle. Il déboucha sur une clairière dans une forêt, dans le monde où il avait été capturé.

Il s'éloigna vivement de la porte et courut à travers les buissons. Bientôt, il arriva près des ruines où il avait été capturé. Il perçut la présence d'un Dart Wraith, qui survolait une zone voisine.

Il ferma les yeux et contacta mentalement le pilote. Alors que le bruit du Dart se faisait de plus en plus fort, le Wraith baissa les yeux et ouvrit sa main droite. Elle était encore chaude.

Il sentait encore l'odeur de la jeune fille sur sa peau. Il ne comprenait absolument rien. D'abord, il avait cru se nourrir de Lilith, mais c'était Ellyn qui était apparue. Et puis, cette sensation qu'elle gagnait de la force en même temps que lui, alors qu'il lui prenait sa vie… Comment était-ce possible ? !

_Ellyn… _

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda la lumière du Dart l'envahir. Mais cette lumière lui semblait bien pâle, comparée à l'étoile qui l'avait sauvée.

Est-ce qu'il la reverrait ? Il soupira, réalisant qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé de quelle époque elle venait exactement. Il allait devoir attendre. Veiller à ne pas changer le cours des évènements, pour s'assurer que Sheppard et les autres la réveilleraient dans le futur, afin qu'elle puisse venir le sauver, puis pour qu'il puisse la revoir, un jour, peut-être…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous en dites quoi ? _


	14. Un avertissement

_Hello, tout le monde ! Navrée si la suite a mis du temps. **Wraith23** s'est proposée pour devenir ma bêta reader, proposition que j'ai acceptée avec joie. Ce chapitre a donc été lu et vérifié par elle avant d'être publié. _

_Un conseil : si vous êtes fans des Wraiths, allez jeter un coup d'œil dans son profil, elle a écrit de chouettes fanfics sur eux, j'adore ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Un avertissement**

Lorsqu'Ellyn ouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait allongée sur le sol de l'observatoire, au sommet de la serre. Lucie se tenait au-dessus d'elle, la regardant de ses grands yeux verts, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

« Grande sœur… Tu as réussi », dit la petite en lui faisant un câlin.

Ellyn lui rendit son étreinte.

« Nous avons réussi, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Encore une fois grâce à toi, petite sœur. »

Lucie l'aida à se redresser.

« Tu crois qu'on le reverra, le monsieur Wraith, dans le futur ? » dit l'enfant après un moment de silence.

_Dans le futur_… autrement dit, à l'époque actuelle. La jeune fille réalisa soudain qu'en sauvant ce Wraith, le présent devait avoir changé. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? La drogue Hoffan avait-elle été testée sur un autre Wraith ? Que s'était-il passé en fin de compte ?

Soudain, Ellyn sentit une douleur à sa poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une marque sur sa peau. La trace des griffes du Wraith, et de la fente nourricière qui avait aspiré son énergie.

Elle passa les doigts dessus. La douleur s'estompa doucement, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vieilli ?

« Ellyn ! Lucie ! Vous êtes où ? » cria la voix de Sheppard.

Les filles se lancèrent un regard, puis elles se levèrent et descendirent l'escalier. Tout en descendant les marches, Ellyn prit soin de fermer le décolleté de sa chemise. Elles marchèrent le long du chemin jusqu'au campement. Sheppard et les autres s'étaient réveillés.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Où étiez-vous passés ? » dit McKay.

« On est juste allées faire un tour, on devait discuter en privé, entre sœurs », dit Ellyn.

Lucie acquiesça en silence. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps que les secrets des Étoiles n'étaient pas gratuitement divulgués aux humains, fussent-ils leurs alliés.

Tous s'assirent en cercle et entreprirent de manger avant de repartir pour la Stargate, direction Atlantis. Lorsque le sujet avait été abordé, Rodney avait émis des protestations, disant qu'il fallait peut-être vérifier les caissons d'hibernation des autres filles.

Mais un regard sévère d'Ellyn l'en avait dissuadé. Lucie, elle, avait tristement baissé la tête.

Le retour sur la cité se fit sans problème, sauf que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Jumper, Lucie poussa de petits cris admiratifs et mitrailla Rodney de questions sur le fonctionnement de l'appareil, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le scientifique.

Enfin, ils furent de retour à la cité. Ellyn emmena Lucie à l'infirmerie. Carson regarda la petite avec stupeur.

« Mais… c'est une enfant ! » dit-il.

« Et alors ? » dit Ellyn, sur la défensive.

« Vous… ils ont même fait des expériences sur des enfants ? ! » dit-il avec l'air sincèrement choqué.

« Elle n'était encore qu'un embryon dans le ventre de sa mère quand ils ont capturé celle-ci pour la faire accoucher dans les laboratoires et faire de son enfant un spécimen », dit doucement Ellyn en asseyant la petite sur un lit.

Carson fit silence un moment, puis se dirigea vers l'ordinateur en secouant la tête.

Ellyn regarda le docteur et, pour la première fois, elle ressentit de la sympathie pour lui. Il semblait sincèrement choqué, presque indigné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, il n'était pas comme les autres scientifiques qu'elle avait connus.

« Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire, le monsieur ? » demanda Lucie.

Ellyn lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La petite regardait autour d'elle avec peur. Cette pièce aux murs blancs, ces grandes lampes au-dessus des lits et ces gens en blouse blanche lui rappelaient trop l'enfer où elles avaient toutes vécu autrefois.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas méchant, lui. C'est un docteur, pas un chirurgien ni un bourreau. Et je reste près de toi », dit Ellyn en s'asseyant sur le lit d'en face.

Carson s'approcha de la petite et lui offrit son plus doux sourire, puis il se mit à l'ausculter. Ellyn s'assura qu'il ne fit aucune prise de sang, juste quelques tests banaux tel que prendre son pouls, l'état des pupilles, de la langue et sa température.

Sheppard et les autres étaient debout derrière une vitre, à l'étage surplombant l'infirmerie. Ils regardaient la scène en silence.

« Alors, vous avez ramené la petite », dit Elizabeth Weir, qui regardait aussi la scène.

« Oui. Lilith a essayé de la faire dévorer par ces fameux Gorwels », dit Sheppard.

Elizabeth acquiesça en silence.

« Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez y aller, mesdemoiselles », dit Carson après avoir ausculté Ellyn.

Satisfaites, les jeunes filles sautèrent de leurs lits et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais soudain, Ellyn se souvint d'une chose. Elle se retourna.

« Heu… docteur Beckett ? »

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carson », dit le docteur.

« Carson, je voulais vous poser une question depuis quelque temps… Rodney et les autres m'ont raconté qu'à une époque, vous avez tous travaillé sur l'élaboration d'une drogue qui immuniserait les humains contre les Wraiths. »

Le visage de Carson se ferma légèrement.

« C'est vrai. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons voulu la tester sur un Wraith, Steve, c'est comme ça que Sheppard l'avait surnommé. Mais il a profité d'une coupure de courant dans la cité pour s'enfuir. Finalement, nous en avons capturé un autre et nous avons pu tester la drogue. Mais ça n'a pas marché. La drogue tue le Wraith et l'humain. Plus de la moitié des habitants de la planète Hoffan sont morts en se l'injectant. Même Perna, une collègue de la planète avec qui je travaillais sur l'élaboration de la drogue, est morte en se l'injectant. »

Ellyn frissonna. Mon dieu, même cette femme qu'il semblait aimer avait trépassé à cause de la folie scientifique ?

« Je… Je suis désolée, Carson. Vraiment », dit la jeune fille.

« Non, non ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien, ma chère. Vous et votre petite sœur avez de la chance d'avoir survécu à toutes ces horreurs dans les laboratoires. Néanmoins… Je sais qu'après tout ce que vous avez dû vivre, vous ne devez pas me faire confiance, moi qui suis un scientifique, mais… j'aimerais vous faire une prise de sang. Oh, pas maintenant, quand vous serez prêtes, mais je voudrais m'assurer que tout va bien, enfin, je… »

« Je comprends. Pas aujourd'hui, je voudrais faire visiter la cité à ma petite sœur, mais peut-être qu'un jour je vous laisserai m'examiner. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais juste me détendre avec ma cadette. »

« Bien sûr. Bonne visite de la cité. »

Ellyn et Lucie se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand soudain, l'enfant lâcha la main de sa sœur et courut jusque près de Carson. Se hissant sur un bras de la chaise, elle embrassa le scientifique sur la joue puis elle courut rejoindre sa sœur. Toutes deux quittèrent le laboratoire, laissant un Carson ému devant son ordinateur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lilith ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle enrageait. Son plan avait échoué sur toute la ligne. Drenn était mort, le Wraith lui avait échappé, Ellyn était de retour à son époque et maintenant, Lucie et elle vivaient heureuses sur Atlantis.

Bon sang, elle en avait assez ! Il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne d'une autre manière. Elle devait tuer Ellyn au plus vite. Mais comment ?

Seule dans son univers d'ombres, la jeune fille faisait les cent pas, essayant de trouver une solution.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta. Elle avait trouvé. Son rire résonna dans l'obscurité, aussi sombre et froid que les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Adossés à l'un des murs de la salle d'entraînement, Sheppard et Ronon regardaient Ellyn et Teyla s'entraîner au combat avec les bâtons de bois.

Depuis que Lucie était arrivée sur la cité, la jeune fille semblait revivre. Elle souriait et s'adonnait volontiers aux exercices et corrections de Ronon.

Elle était même passée à l'infirmerie et avait laissé le docteur Beckett lui prélever un échantillon de sang. Celui-ci avait veillé à ce que l'opération se fasse le plus rapidement possible et à ce qu'elle n'ait pas mal.

« Terminé ! C'est la pause déjeuner ! » dit soudain Ronon.

Les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent aussitôt leurs exercices et se dirigèrent vers les armoires pour y ranger leurs accessoires, quand soudain, un cri retentit.

McKay apparut dans l'entrée.

« Ellyn ! »

« Rodney ? Il y a un problème ? » dit la jeune fille. Rodney semblait contrarié, son visage était rouge. Il soufflait, signe qu'il avait couru pour arriver ici.

« Ta sœur ! Viens voir, elle… Viens ! »

Il prit Ellyn par le bras et l'entraîna vers ses laboratoires. Inquiets, les autres le suivirent. Qu'avait donc la petite ?

Une fois tous dans la pièce, Rodney pointa le sol du doigt.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, enfin ? ! »

Ellyn et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux, puis tous eurent un léger sourire amusé. Un dessin avait été tracé avec des crayons pastel, représentant un papillon gribouillé par une main d'enfant.

« C'est un papillon ! » dit Lucie. Armée de crayons, la petite sortit de derrière un bureau,.

Elle pointa la porte d'entrée du doigt. Une fleur avait été dessinée dessus. Puis elle fit signe aux autres de regarder le plancher. Tous virent qu'elle avait dessiné un bonhomme en costume de marine bleu et aux cheveux bruns hirsutes.

« Et ça, c'est toi, Rodney ! Ça te ressemble ? » demanda la petite.

« Un petit peu », reconnut Sheppard, amusé.

« SHEPPARD ! Vous l'encouragez dans ses bêtises ? ! » dit Rodney.

« Lucie, je t'avais donné du papier pour dessiner », dit Ellyn.

« Mais je voulais décorer les murs du labo, il est tout gris, tout moche ! » dit la petite.

Furieux, Rodney se tourna vers Ellyn.

« Tu es son aînée, alors éduque-la, bon sang, et laissez-moi travailler en paix ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Viens, Lucie, on va jouer ailleurs », dit-elle en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

Elles sortirent de la salle, suivie de John, Teyla et Ronon, laissant Rodney seul avec les gribouillages sur les murs et le sol.

Tandis que tous se dirigeaient vers le mess, Ellyn entreprit d'expliquer à la petite pourquoi il ne fallait pas salir les murs. Mais Lucie détourna le regard, exprimant par là son indignation.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri et pointa le bout du couloir. Ellyn suivit son regard et se figea.

_Non… Impossible ! _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ronon.

Pour toute réponse, Ellyn se mit à courir vers le bout du couloir, avec la petite sur son épaule. Surpris, John les suivit, bientôt imité par ses amis.

Le couloir déboucha sur un escalier. Ellyn n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle bondit de la première marche et sauta sur quelqu'un.

De loin, John vit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de l'âge d'Ellyn. Celle-ci le tenait fermement cloué au sol avec l'aide de Lucie.

« Aie ! Lâche-moi ! » dit le garçon.

« Je te tiens, sale traître ! » dit la jeune fille en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? ! » dit Rodney, l'air affolé.

Ellyn leva la tête vers les autres, qui venaient de la rejoindre.

« Je connais ce type, il n'est pas digne de confiance ! C'est un espion des Gorwels ! »

John dut reconnaître que ce garçon avait l'air étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu sur Atlantis, et il ne portait pas d'uniforme du personnel militaire, scientifique ou autre. Il portait des vêtements noirs et sales, déchirés par endroits.

Âgé d'environ dix-sept ans, il avait des cheveux châtain clair dressés en épis sur la tête, et des yeux noisette qui brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Mais pour le moment, son visage était tordu de douleur, tant Ellyn serrait pour le maintenir prisonnier.

« Lâche-le, je vais le tenir », proposa Ronon.

Ellyn leva la tête vers Ronon pour lui répondre quand soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Il y eut comme un éclat de lumière, puis… plus rien. Ellyn ne tenait que du vide entre ses bras. Lucie, qui se tenait à cheval sur les jambes du garçon il y a moins d'une minute, tomba par terre et regarda autour d'elle avec l'air déçu.

Un rire résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tous levèrent les yeux et virent le garçon en haut de l'escalier, qui les regardait en souriant.

« Bien joué, Ellyn ! Pour une étoile qui sort de l'hibernation et n'a pas de chevalier, tu t'en sors bien ! Et toi, Lucie, tu as toujours l'air aussi mignonne ! »

« Merci, Jill », dit la petite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, sale magouilleur ? ! » dit Ellyn.

Le sourire du garçon disparut. Il y eut un nouveau flash, puis il apparut juste devant Ellyn. Tout le monde recula, surpris, sauf la jeune fille.

« Il faut qu'on parle », dit-il.

« Quoi ? ! Non, attends, je… »

Trop tard. Jill venait de passer un bras autour de la taille d'Ellyn. Ils disparurent dans un nouvel éclat de lumière.

« Bon sang… qui c'est, ce môme ? ! » dit John.

Lucie haussa des épaules. Mais intérieurement, la petite soupira.

_Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal, cette fois… _pensa-t-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn se retrouva dans la salle d'entraînement avec Jill. La pièce était fermée pour la pause déjeuner, aucun risque qu'ils soient dérangés ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ce coup-là ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Jill la regarda un moment avant de répondre :

« Lilith compte tuer tes dernières sœurs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les jumelles et la geisha. Elle va les tuer, elle se fiche des règles du Jeu de la Lune. Tu crois que c'est par hasard que les rochers sont tombés sur le caisson de Lucie et l'ont cassé ? Réfléchis ! Lilith te pousse à réveiller tes sœurs. Et lorsque vous serez toutes réunies… Tu connais la suite. »

Ellyn serra les dents. Bon sang, sa sœur ne renoncera donc jamais ?

« Mais pourquoi m'avoir dit ça alors que tu n'es dans aucun camp, Jill ? »

« Correction : je suis dans le camp des plus forts ! Si j'ai souvent aidé les Gorwels par le passé, c'est juste pour survivre. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. C'est juste que j'ai pas de chance, alors… faut que je survive, quoi ! »

« Mais c'est ignoble de vivre comme ça, sans honneur ni loyauté ! »

Jill haussa un sourcil, puis éclata de rire.

« T'es vraiment bizarre, Ellyn ! À quoi ça me servirait d'avoir de l'honneur si je meurs ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit par une grimace.

« Tu sais, je suis tout de même content de te revoir, Ellyn. Tu avais passé tellement de temps en hibernation, je désespérais de te revoir un jour. »

« Je ne suis pas heureuse de te revoir, moi. »

« Oh, allez ! Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas ennemis, alors ne gâchons pas nos retrouvailles avec des souvenirs sordides ! »

La jeune fille repoussa la main qu'il lui tendit. Jill prit alors un air fâché.

« Je vois. Bah, dans le fond, je n'étais venu que pour t'avertir. Alors, ne compte pas sur mon aide pour réveiller tes sœurs et les sauver ! Si Lilith les attaque, je n'interviendrai pas. Bon, au revoir ! »

Il fit volte-face, prêt à disparaître quand Ellyn l'attrapa au bras.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! »

Elle tenta de le frapper au visage, mais il bloqua son bras.

« Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi, petite sœur ! Comment espères-tu me battre sans chevalier ? »

Furieuse, Ellyn essaya de le frapper, tentant diverses attaques à la tête et aux jambes. Mais Jill semblait plus vif que la lumière. Il esquivait ses attaques avec une aisance surhumaine.

Bientôt, Ellyn finit par s'affaiblir. Jill profita d'une ouverture pour un balayage qui mit la jeune fille au tapis. Puis il s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle et dit :

« Trouve-toi un chevalier si tu veux sauver tes sœurs. Sans réservoir d'énergie, tu n'y arriveras pas. Au revoir, gardienne de l'étoile d'or. »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans un nouveau flash. Ellyn se retrouva seule dans la salle d'entraînement. La jeune fille resta un moment allongée, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dure avec Jill. Elle savait qu'au fond il n'était pas méchant. Il était l'un des rares humains du laboratoire qui avait survécu et n'avait pas cédé à la folie des Gorwels.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de laisser les souvenirs du passé la submerger.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. John et les autres apparurent, l'air essoufflé. Rodney avait un mini-ordinateur dans la main. Il avait dû utiliser cet appareil pour localiser la jeune fille et la retrouver ici.

« Ellyn ! Où est passé l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit John.

« C'est Lilith. Elle va s'attaquer à mes trois dernières sœurs endormies. »


	15. Ami ou ennemi ?

_Rebonjour, tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, vérifié par ma bêta Wraith23 que je remercie au passage. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et les mots Erco et Gorwel. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Ami ou ennemi ?**

Le Jumper voyageait à travers l'espace vers la planète des Étoiles et des Gorwels. Lorsque Lucie vit l'espace défiler à travers le hublot, la petite se mit debout sur son siège et posa les deux mains sur la vitre. Elle poussa un « oh » admiratif lorsque le vaisseau passa près d'une planète dont les anneaux rappelaient un peu ceux de Saturne.

« Elles sont obligées de faire autant de boucan ? », dit Rodney,énervé.

« C'est sa première traversée dans l'espace », dit Teyla en lançant à la petite un sourire attendri.

Ellyn fit mine de prendre la petite pour la poser sur ses genoux, mais celle-ci la repoussa et colla son nez contre le hublot, bien décidé à ne pas rater une miette du spectacle.

« Nous serons sur la planète dans une vingtaine de minutes », dit le major Lorne en pianotant sur une console latérale.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? » dit Rodney.

« On va sauver mes sœurs, cette question ! » dit Ellyn.

« Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas les voir, parce que cela t'obligerait à les combattre. »

« Ça va, Rodney ! J'ai réfléchi. J'ai réussi à ne pas tuer Lucie pendant tout ce temps, non ?, j'y arriverai avec les autres, non ? J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis que vous m'avez réveillée. De toute manière, on a le sens de la famille, alors franchement… »

« Oui, mais c'est bizarre, tout ça », persista le scientifique.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien… Tu dis que ce Jill est un sale escroc, non ? Qu'il vous a trahies plusieurs fois dans le passé, toi et tes sœurs. Alors pourquoi tu lui fais confiance tout à coup ? Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Amis ou ennemis ? »

Pour toute réponse, un long silence s'installa dans le vaisseau.

« Les deux », finit par répondre la jeune fille.

Tout le monde regarda Ellyn avec incertitude. Parfois, la jeune fille était difficile à cerner. Sheppard ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était humaine et en même temps pas. Lucie avait cette étrange différence, elle aussi.

Toutes deux semblaient parfois perdues dans un autre monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Leur vision du monde semblait plus détachée, plus éthérée que la leur, à eux les humains.

« Jill n'est pas un Gorwel ? » demanda Ronon.

Ellyn se pinça les lèvres. Ces humains étaient si indiscrets, parfois ! Lucie cessa de regarder les étoiles et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa sœur, espérant que cela lui apporterait un peu de réconfort.

« La première fois que j'ai vu Jill… c'étaient aux labos. Il n'était qu'un enfant de six ans. Il avait été capturé avec son frère aîné Paul, âgé de quatorze ans. J'ai rencontré Jill dans la salle d'entraînement au combat. Nous étions encore de jeunes humains tous les deux. On voulait tester notre niveau de résistance avant de faire des expériences sur nous. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y repense, c'est moi qui l'ai battu lors de notre petit combat amical ! » À ce souvenir, Ellyn frappa du poing dans la paume de sa main, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Puis elle poursuivit : « Il s'est mis à pleurer, une vraie mauviette. Mais quand son frère est venu le chercher, il a retrouvé le sourire. Je les revois encore en train de se faire un câlin. Ils semblaient si unis. Je crois que j'étais jalouse de la chance qu'avait Jill. Même prisonnier dans cet enfer, il avait encore de la famille. On s'est revu en salle d'entraînement ou à la cantine quelques fois… Son grand frère chéri n'était jamais loin.

Ensuite, au bout d'un mois, nous avons été séparés. On m'a emmenée dans la salle d'opération, et là, l'enfer a commencé pour moi. Je suis… restée trois semaines là-bas. Une semaine sanglée à une table d'opérations, à recevoir des injections et des radiations et dieu seul sait quoi d'autre. Puis on m'a opérée, littéralement disséquée pour insérer l'étoile dans mon coeur. Et une dernière semaine passée dans un tube de verre géant, à flotter dans une substance inconnue sous l'œil critique des scientifiques, en attendant que mon organisme assimile parfaitement le minerai. Et enfin, on m'a sortie de là. J'étais un véritable légume, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Je voyais flou. On m'a traînée jusque dans une chambre et on m'a laissée sur un lit. Les scientifiques sont ressortis. Ils n'ont même pas verrouillé la porte ni posté de gardes, ils pensaient que dans mon état, je ne pourrais rien faire. Mais ils avaient tort. L'étoile s'est activée, je me suis régénérée au bout d'une heure. J'ai retrouvé ma conscience et ma mobilité. Mais mon corps me faisait mal, je suis donc restée un peu plus longtemps sur le lit.

Et c'est là… que j'ai entendu les hurlements. » Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent.

« Un rugissement. Comme si on avait lâché un lion dans les couloirs et qu'ils dévoraient tous les humains. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ça s'est calmé. J'ai risqué un coup d'œil dehors, et le spectacle que j'ai vu m'a… horrifiée. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais un tel carnage. Le sol, les murs étaient couverts de sang, des cadavres y gisaient. Et l'un d'eux était celui d'un enfant. J'ai reconnu sa tignasse brune. J'ai traîné Jill vers ma chambre et, au moment de refermer ma porte, je l'ai vu. Le Gorwel. C'était le tout premier créé par la société Erco. Il a essayé d'entrer, mais j'ai verrouillé la porte et utilisé d'instinct ma magie pour placer un bouclier d'énergie.

Je… j'étais terrifiée, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, tout semblait fonctionner d'instinct. Comme si l'étoile en moi m'aidait, comme si elle était vivante et s'accordait parfaitement à mon corps.

J'ai installé Jill sur le lit et placé mes mains au-dessus de lui. J'ai prié que la source d'énergie en moi fasse quelque chose pour le soigner. Ça a marché, je l'ai guéri. Toutes ses blessures se sont refermées. Il a ouvert les yeux et m'a regardée avec stupeur et… dégoût. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il a refusé de me parler au début. Mais à force d'insister, il a fini par tout me dire. Celui qui avait fait ces horreurs dans le couloir… c'était son frère. »

Tout le monde étouffa des cris de surprise et d'horreur.

« Qu… quoi ? ! » dit Rodney.

« Son… frère ? ! Attends, tu disais que tu avais vu un Gorwel ! » dit Sheppard.

Ellyn regarda le colonel avec un mélange de tristesse et de pitié.

« Vous l'avez tous vu, la dernière fois, dans la chambre d'hibernation d'Ellyn. Les Gorwels… sont des enfants humains à qui l'on a injecté une substance qui en a fait des monstres. Le frère de Jill fut l'un des premiers à subir ce traitement. Il est devenu un monstre et s'est jeté sans pitié sur les gardes qui avaient emmené Jill dans une autre pièce pour qu'il subisse le même traitement. Si je n'avais pas été là… dans le couloir, au moment de l'attaque… Jill aurait fini mort comme les autres. »

Tous se turent, horrifiés.

« Mais… tu l'as soigné, non ? Alors, il devrait t'en être reconnaissant ! » dit Teyla.

Ellyn secoua négativement la tête.

« Lorsqu'il est sorti de ma chambre, il est retourné dans la sienne. Personne ne nous a grondés, le carnage causé par le Gorwel avait un peu chamboulé tous les derniers scientifiques survivants. Certains n'avaient pas imaginé que les expériences dégénéreraient à ce point. De mon côté, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. J'étais devenue une Étoile, désormais on ne me faisait plus faire que des exercices pour que l'on détermine mes capacités. Mais parfois, je repassais devant la porte de la salle d'opération des Gorwels. Et là… je voyais Jill. Tout seul, vêtu de sa tenue d'hôpital bleue comme chacun de nous. Il allait et venait dans la pièce, comme à la recherche de son frère. Il faisait une pause dès qu'il n'en pouvait plus, puis il repartait. Cette vision m'était insupportable… Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face… ce nouveau Jill… »

À mesure qu'elle décrivait la scène, la tête d'Ellyn descendait, se rapprochant de ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

« Jill déteste les Gorwels, parce que ce sont des monstres, mais son frère en est un, et il l'aime toujours. Et moi, je l'ai sauvé, mais je suis une Étoile, une créature conçue pour tuer les Gorwels. Alors, Jill ne peut pas vraiment être mon ami… et il ne peut pas non plus être mon ennemi mortel, parce qu'il n'a pas oublié ce jour où je lui ai sauvé la vie. Jill n'est donc ni mon ami ni mon ennemi. »

Le récit se termina sur ces mots. Personne ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, qu'auraient-ils pu dire face à cela ?

Une sonnerie sur l'écran de contrôle annonça que le vaisseau était arrivé à destination. En silence, tous descendirent de l'appareil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'équipe se mit en marche vers le complexe. Les soldats étaient armés. Ellyn serrait d'une main la dague à sa ceinture, et portait Lucie sur son épaule de l'autre main. La petite lançait des regards autour d'elle, vigilante comme sa sœur.

Elles ne ressentaient pas la présence des Gorwels, mais elles savaient qu'ils pouvaient frapper à tout moment. Ils étaient si rapides !

Tous franchirent l'entrée du complexe et se dirigèrent vers les salles d'hibernation. Ils arrivèrent dans celle de Lucie. Elle était telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée : en ruines.

Les pierres recouvraient encore le caisson ouvert. Ellyn s'approcha du mur au bout de la pièce et posa la main sur le mur. Un symbole apparut sous la paume de sa main, représentant une étoile.

Le mur se fendit en deux, révélant un nouveau passage. Sheppard fit un pas en avant quand soudain, Ellyn et Lucie poussèrent un cri et bondirent en arrière, entraînant tout le monde avec elles.

Le groupe évita de justesse une vague de fumée noirâtre qui venait de jaillir de l'ouverture.

« Lilith ! » cria Ellyn, furieuse.

C'était bien elle. L'air impassible, la jeune fille sortit de l'obscurité du couloir. Elle paraissait calme, mais ses yeux étaient deux brasiers de rage.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce sale vaurien de Jill te préviendrait… Il est vraiment insondable, celui-là ! » soupira Lilith.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? ! » dit Lucie en tendant les poings d'un air menaçant.

En voyant la petite, Lilith eut un méchant sourire.

« Heureuse de te revoir, Lucie, gardienne de l'étoile filante. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ? Ne devrais-tu pas te battre contre ta sœur ? »

« Arrête, Lilith ! Je ne suivrai plus ces règles ridicules ! » dit Ellyn.

Lilith secoua la tête.

« Tu es désespérante, Ellyn… Et toi, Lucie, je pensais que tu ferais preuve d'un plus de bon sens. Après tout, tu as plus de soixante ans, même si tu demeures physiquement une enfant. Ou bien, serait-ce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi pour gagner ? »

« TAIS-TOI ! » cria Lucie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'enfant. Elle semblait bizarre, depuis qu'ils étaient de retour dans cette pièce.

« Je ne me battrai pas contre toi ni Ellyn ni les autres ! Alors, laisse-moi ! »

Lilith émit un soupir méprisant.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Déjà au labo, tu ne faisais que gémir et pleurer. Voilà pourquoi tu es toujours seule. »

« Je ne pleure pas ! Et si t'es méchante avec moi, Lilith, je… je… JE VAIS T'ÉCRASER ! »

Les cris de la petite provoquèrent un puissant vent qui balaya l'espace. Lilith ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle reçut la bourrasque et bascula en arrière.

« Lucie ! Arrête, calme-toi ! » dit Ellyn.

Elle voulut s'approcher de la petite, mais soudain, elle sentit une force invisible la repousser. Avec horreur, elle comprit que Lucie ne l'entendait plus. Encore une fois, l'enfant avait laissé sa colère et son chagrin la dominer.

Lilith sourit. Son plan fonctionnait. Lucie venait de dresser une barrière d'énergie entre elle et le reste de l'équipe. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et l'enfant.

_Parfait ! Je tue la petite, puis je file tuer les trois autres endormies. Et enfin, je pourrai achever Ellyn terrassée par le chagrin. _

Se redressant, Lilith tendit les mains. Deux boules d'obscurité apparurent dans ses mains. Le combat entre elle et Lucie allait commencer.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas encore pour la suite, je sèche un petit peu, faut que je réfléchisse. Laissez-moi des reviews, cela m'inspire toujours, elles sont les bienvenues ! _

_À bientôt, Melior. ^_^  
_


	16. Moïra, Étoile de Jade

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_Encore une fois, merci à Wraith23 pour être ma beta. Et merci à Lunastrelle pour sa dernière review. Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs discrets ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Moïra, Étoile de Jade**

Sheppard et son équipe ne savaient que penser. Lorsque Lilith était apparue, elle s'était mise à parler à Ellyn et Lucie, ignorant pratiquement les autres. Elle ne semblait porter aucun intérêt aux humains. Ellyn leur avait expliqué qu'elle méprisait les gens normaux, comme on disait entre cobayes de laboratoires.

À présent, ils regardaient Lucie se battre contre Lilith. La petite semblait bien se débrouiller. Ses attaques étaient étonnamment puissantes. Elle rayonnait d'une lumière blanche légèrement rosée.

Lilith, elle, n'était qu'une source d'ombres et de fumée. Chaque fois que la jeune fille tentait de l'absorber dans ses ténèbres, l'enfant émettait de puissantes vagues de lumière qui repoussait l'aînée. Mais Lilith ne souffrait pas. Elle ressemblait à un chat essayant d'attraper un moucheron récalcitrant.

Le combat durait depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand Lucie vit la lumière disparaître de son corps. Que se passait-il ?

De l'autre côté de la barrière d'énergie, Ellyn tomba à genoux et se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort. Elle était en sueur et avait l'air de souffrir.

« Je n'ai… presque… plus d'éner… gie à… lui donner ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Teyla fut la première à comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Lucie était une fillette à l'organisme fragile. Ses pouvoirs étaient instables. De par lien qui unissait les Étoiles, les aînées devaient protéger les cadettes et leur fournir de l'énergie lorsqu'elles avaient à se défendre. Ellyn pouvait donc donner de l'énergie à Lucie quand la petite devait se battre.

Mais la puissance d'Ellyn aussi avait des limites. Lucie était en train de lui pomper toutes ses forces.

« Lucie, arrête, ta sœur a besoin de toi ! » dit Sheppard.

L'enfant se tourna vers sa sœur et parut hésiter. Mais le rire cruel de Lilith la fit se ressaisir. Cette peste l'avait provoquée, elle allait la vaincre ! Alors, Ellyn serait fière d'elle.

Lucie tendit ses mains devant elle, paumes ouvertes. Lilith s'attendit à recevoir une nouvelle vague d'énergie lumineuse, quand elle perçut des craquements dans le sol. Que se passait-il ?

Soudain, des lianes jaillirent du carrelage. Renversant quelques dalles de marbre au passage, elles s'enroulèrent autour des bras et des jambes de Lilith, la retenant prisonnière. La barrière d'énergie disparut.

Lucie regarda ses mains sans comprendre. Ellyn redressa la tête. Derrière Lilith, une silhouette bougea dans l'obscurité.

À la grande surprise de tous, une jeune fille apparut. Lilith parut choquée. Ellyn et Lucie étaient stupéfaites.

« Moïra ? ! ? » dirent-elles en chœur.

L'inconnue leur sourit. Teyla reconnut cette fille, c'était l'une des rouquines. Elle les avait vues dans le miroir de la salle d'entraînement sur Atlantis.

Pas de doute possible, c'étaient bien l'une des jumelles. Il s'agissait de Moïra. Elle avait des cheveux roux incroyablement longs, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elle portait une robe verte et des ballerines noires. Elle portait elle aussi un médaillon en forme d'étoile, taillé dans une émeraude.

Un cri furieux de Lilith sortit tout le monde du silence qui s'était installé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est mon combat et celui de Lucie ! »

« Silence! » dit la rouquine en tendant la main.

Les lianes l'enveloppèrent comme un cocon vert. Lilith serra les dents, puis elle disparut dans l'obscurité. Les lianes se détendirent et tombèrent mollement au sol.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Moïra baissa la main.

« Grande sœur ! » cria Lucie.

Elle courut près d'elle et lui tendit les bras, espérant lui faire un câlin. Mais là, contre toute attente, Moïra la gifla.

« Idiote ! Pourquoi as-tu répondu aux provocations de Lilith ? Tu as failli tuer Ellyn à cause de ta bêtise ! »

« Mais… » gémit la petite, les larmes aux yeux.

« Arrête, on ne frappe pas les enfants ! » dit Sheppard.

Moïra le regarda. Le soldat s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait des yeux vairons. Et en cet instant, ils étincelaient de colère.

« Taisez-vous, humain ! »

Toujours à genoux, Ellyn gémit. Le visage de Moïra s'adoucit. Elle courut près de sa sœur et posa une main sur son front. Une douce lueur verte apparut sous sa paume et pénétra le front de sa sœur.

Celle-ci se redressa, l'air plus détendu.

« Merci. »

« De rien, sœurette », dit Moïra en l'aidant à se relever.

« Mais comment vous êtes-vous réveillée ? » dit Teyla.

Le léger sourire de Moïra disparut. Ellyn fronça des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ta jumelle, tout de même ? »

L'air anéanti, Moïra baissa la tête. Elle tendit doucement les mains vers le sol.

« Les humains… »

Soudain, elle se redressa et se mit à jeter des cailloux à l'aveuglette en direction de Sheppard et les autres.

« Je déteste les humains ! » dit-elle en continuant d'en jeter.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? ! ? » S'écria Rodney, qui recevait le plus de cailloux sur la tête.

« On se le demande », dit Ronon en le regardant.

Teyla regarda l'un des cailloux tomber à ses pieds puis, d'une voix autoritaire, elle dit :

« Moïra ! »

L'effet fut immédiat. La jeune fille cessa de jeter des cailloux. Teyla tendit un doigt vers elle.

« Si tu es l'aînée, tu dois servir de modèle à tes sœurs ! » dit l'Athosienne sur un ton ferme.

La jeune Étoile parut surprise, puis elle reposa les cailloux.

« Bon, je crois que l'on va établir le camp ici pour cette nuit », dit Sheppard.

« Bon, alors ce soir, barres de ration pour tout le monde. »

« Et gâteau à la fraise pour tu-sais-qui », chantonna Teyla en regardant la petite.

« De la fraise ! Youpiiiii ! » dit Lucie en sautant dans les bras de l'Athosienne.

Ellyn regarda son amie et sa sœur s'éloigner puis elle dit avec douceur : « Ranger tous les humains dans une seule catégorie… Ça ne te ressemble pas, Jade. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Moïra la regarda, puis observa Lucie et Teyla. La petite semblait vraiment aimer cette humaine.

Tout le monde s'assit en cercle et se mit à manger. Fidèle à sa grande curiosité de scientifique, Rodney décida d'engager la conversation avec Moïra pour lui poser des questions.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Moïra ne réagit pas. Elle mangeait lentement, la tête basse. Sans se décourager, Rodney reprit :

« On n'a pas vraiment été présenté. Moi, c'est Mc Kay, vous connaissez déjà Teyla, et voici Ronon, le major Lorne, et Sheppard. »

Moïra leva les yeux et le regarda. Rodney se figea. Elle avait l'air si triste !

« Comment vous êtes-vous réveillée ? Qui a désactivé votre caisson d'hibernation ? » dit Rodney.

Sentant la colère revenir dans le cœur de sa sœur, Ellyn prit la parole :

« Moïra est la gardienne de l'Étoile de Jade, elle peut contrôler les rêves des gens et leur sommeil. Elle peut donc sortir du sommeil d'hibernation par la seule force de sa volonté. Sa jumelle Roxane aussi, mais… apparemment, elle n'est pas avec toi, Moïra ? »

La rouquine hocha faiblement la tête, l'air déprimé. Ellyn comprit que c'était l'absence de sa jumelle qui la mettait dans cet état. Moïra et Roxane avaient toujours été ensemble, même avant leur arrivée au laboratoire. Elles avaient même partagé leur chambre d'hibernation pendant soixante ans.

« Je me suis réveillée quand j'ai senti que Lucie se battait contre Lilith, et Roxane a accepté de s'éveiller aussi, mais… elle est partie, elle… » Moïra ne finit pas sa phrase, elle se mit à pleurer. Ellyn la prit doucement dans ses bras, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort par sa présence.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, on s'occupa de déballer des sacs de couchage pour tout le monde, et un supplémentaire pour Moïra. Ellyn et Lucie se glissèrent dans leurs sacs en remerciant l'équipe et en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous. Mais lorsque ce fut le tour de Moïra… Elle regarda Rodney fixement, l'air impassible.

« Quoi ? » dit Rodney, ne supportant plus ce silence.

« …………………… Bouffon ! »

« Bou… »

Et sur ces mots, Moïra s'enfonça dans son sac de couchage jusqu'à la tête. Sheppard n'en revenait pas. Bon sang, qui c'était, celle-là ? !

La nuit se passa sans trop de problèmes, on installa des tours de garde. Ellyn n'eut pas de visions. Chacun dormit paisiblement.

Mais tôt le lendemain matin, Rodney sentit une présence. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage au-dessus du sien. Deux yeux le fixaient dans l'obscurité… Il hurla de terreur.

Sheppard, qui montait le garde en somnolant, se réveilla lentement. Ronon, lui, se leva d'un bond, dague à la main, prêt à en découdre.

Rodney regarda autour de lui. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il se tourna sur sa droite et vit, derrière les ruines du caisson de Lucie, la jeune Moïra qui le regardait avec l'air apeuré.

« C'était toi ? »

Il sortit de son sac de couchage. Mais lorsqu'il posa la main au sol pour prendre appui et se lever, il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Il vit qu'une espèce de fil rouge avait été mis sur le sol entre lui et le sac de couchage de Moïra.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de franchir cette limite, humain ! Reste dans ton trou et pourris-y ! Compris ? » dit la jeune fille en tremblant de peur.

« Quoi ? ! Non, mais, attends un peu… » dit le scientifique.

Il se leva et franchit la limite pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Aaaaaah ! Il l'a franchiiiiiiiie ! » gémit Moïra en se mettant à fuir.

« Reviens ici tout de suite ! » dit Rodney.

Ellyn et Lucie sortirent de leurs propres sacs de couchage en bâillant. Rodney et Moïra cessèrent aussitôt leur course et se tournèrent vers elles.

« Vous en faites du bruit, dès le matin ! » dit la jeune fille.

Moïra sauta au cou de sa sœur.

« Sauve-moi, Ellyn, je t'en supplie ! »

« Rodney… Ne l'effraie pas, s'il te plaît. Parmi toutes nos sœurs, elle est la plus craintive et la plus timide. »

Rodney n'en revenait pas. Elle, craintive ? ! Alors ça, c'était la meilleure !

« Alors, dis à ta sœur d'être un peu plus polie avec les gens dès la première rencontre ! »

« Ne me crache pas dessus, malpoli ! » répliqua Moïra.

« Espèce de… » dit Rodney en s'approchant.

Moïra poussa un cri de peur et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Mc Kay fit mine de la poursuivre quand soudain, quelque chose attrapa ses jambes et le fit tomber au sol. Il vit Lucie grimper sur ses genoux.

« Je veux jouer à chat, moi aussi ! » dit-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Ellyn leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ça commençait bien ! La jeune fille sortit de son sac et traversa le couloir. Elle trouva Moïra debout devant la porte d'une autre chambre d'hibernation. Celle-ci était vide, on pouvait apercevoir le caisson d'hibernation ouvert à l'intérieur.

« Moïra… »

La rouquine se retourna et baissa tristement la tête.

« Je suis désolée, Ellyn. Mais tu sais que sans Roxane, j'ai du mal à me comporter de façon civilisée, car je… »

« Je sais, ta jumelle a toujours été là pour te protéger. Mais nous sommes là, nous ! Moi, Lucie, et même ces humains ! Crois-moi, Moïra, ils sont dignes de confiance. Et tu sais que Roxane peut se débrouiller seule, c'est une vraie guerrière. Elle veut sûrement régler personnellement son compte à Lilith, qui sait ? »

Moïra fit la moue. Oui, c'était sans doute ça… Ellyn se souvint soudain de ce que Jill lui avait dit avant de partir. Lilith comptait réveiller les jumelles, mais aussi « la Geisha ».

« Et notre sixième sœur, au fait ? Yuriko ? »

« Oh, elle… » Moïra agita la main d'un air agacé. « Roxane l'a réveillée aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas vue, elle m'a dit en rêve cette nuit que l'on se reverrait toutes lors de la prochaine manche du Jeu de la Lune. »

Ellyn réprima une grimace. Yuriko était leur sixième et dernière sœur. Elle n'était pas méchante mais, comme Roxane et Lilith, elle croyait au Jeu de la Lune et voulait y jouer pour assumer son destin d'Étoile.

Si jamais elle se manifestait dans le futur… Ellyn préférait ne pas y penser. Yuriko avait de puissants pouvoirs. Sans parler de Jill qui rôdait toujours dans le coin, les espionnant constamment depuis des années…

« Et tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, avant d'aller dormir ? » poursuivit Ellyn.

La rouquine fit « oui » de la tête.

« J'accepte. Je viens avec vous sur Atlantis. »

Rassurée, Ellyn prit la main de sa sœur et toutes deux firent demi-tour, revenant dans la pièce où Sheppard et les autres les attendaient.

Tout allait bien dans le fond. Toutes les Étoiles étaient réveillées maintenant.

_Mais cela signifie que le Jeu de la Lune va commencer_, pensa tristement Ellyn.

Elle se força à sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut Teyla devant l'entrée, leur faisant signe à elle et Moïra de venir pour déjeuner avec les autres.


	17. Yuriko, Étoile du Crépuscule

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_Traduction du japonais : _

_« _Ohayô_ » veut dire « _bonjour_ ». _

_« _Yuyami ni izanai_ » signifie « _J'en appelle au crépuscule_ ». _

_« _Kaze no kizu_ » veut dire « _La morsure du vent_ ». _

_Et encore une fois, un grand merci à Wraith23, ma bêta reader. Bonne lecture à tous, reviewers comme lecteurs anonymes ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Yuriko, Étoile du Crépuscule**

Assise à son bureau, Elizabeth Weir réfléchissait. Sur Atlantis, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Depuis l'arrivée de Moïra, Ellyn semblait beaucoup plus souriante.

En outre, Teyla et Lucie avaient développé un lien très complice et certains sur la cité pensaient que l'Athosienne avait adopté la petite.

Les sœurs aînées de l'enfant voyaient cela différemment. Moïra jugeait fort saugrenu le fait que Lucie fréquente « _une simple humaine d'une planète désertée_ ». Ellyn, elle, avait le pressentiment que Lucie voulait faire de Teyla sa chevalière.

Sheppard avait discuté avec Ellyn pour clarifier cette histoire de chevalier, Jill et Lilith ayant déjà abordé le sujet sans pour autant le définir.

En fait, les Étoiles avaient besoin d'une source d'énergie pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Elles pouvaient donc donner un fragment de leur étoile, la source d'énergie posée sur leur cœur, à un humain qui accepterait de lier son sort à sa nouvelle maîtresse.

La plupart du temps, les Étoiles choisissaient un homme, et elles le surnommaient « chevalier servant ». L'expression était restée depuis.

Lucie n'avait jamais eu de chevalier, elle était trop petite pour se battre à l'époque. Moïra non plus, car elle n'aimait pas les humains. Ellyn, elle, avait déjà eu un chevalier. Mais elle n'en avait pas dit plus à John, elle n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet.

Roxane, la sœur jumelle de Moïra, avait déjà eu un chevalier par le passé elle aussi, comme Yuriko. Lilith, elle, n'avait jamais pris personne, car elle tenait à se battre seule. Elle voulait prouver à ses sœurs qu'elle pouvait gagner par ses propres moyens.

Depuis que Moïra était arrivée sur Atlantis, Elizabeth Weir s'inquiétait. Si toutes les Étoiles s'étaient réveillées, le Jeu de la Lune ne risquait-il pas de se jouer sur la cité ? Cela ne mettrait-il pas tout le monde en danger ?

Ellyn et Moïra s'étaient portées garantes que jamais cela n'arriverait. Toutes deux aimaient leurs sœurs et jamais elles ne permettraient que ce maudit jeu n'ait lieu ici ou ailleurs.

D'autres problèmes restaient cependant à résoudre. Il fallait trouver une nouvelle planète d'accueil pour les Athosiens.

Soudain, un signal retentit, signe que la Porte des Étoiles de la cité s'ouvrait. Elizabeth sortit de la salle et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au Stargate. Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon revenaient d'un nouveau voyage.

« Alors, colonel ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Rien, cette planète semble vide et aucun Wraith ne s'y est manifesté jusqu'à présent. Mais nous n'avons pas encore tout exploré. »

« Vous pensez que nous devrions envoyer un autre MALP ? » dit Zelenka.

« Non, ces robots ne nous laissent pas autant d'informations ni d'autonomie qu'une vraie journée d'exploration. Il faut continuer ! » dit Teyla. La jeune femme était très excitée,. L'espoir de trouver un nouveau refuge pour son peuple semblait si près de se réaliser…

Soudain, un hurlement retentit depuis les laboratoires.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! »

Surpris, les gens dans les couloirs se figèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ! » dit Teyla.

« On aurait dit Rodney… » nota Sheppard.

Ronon eut un sourire en coin. « Les filles doivent encore se déchaîner sur lui ! »

Comme pour étayer ses propos, Lucie et Moïra accoururent. Elles riaient. Rodney apparut juste derrière elles, l'air furieux.

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ FAIRE ÇA, SALES PETITES PESTES ? ! !? » hurla Rodney.

« Tu pourrais au moins nous remercier pour ce chef-d'œuvre ! » dit Moïra.

Elles saluèrent ironiquement Sheppard et les autres, puis prirent un autre couloir au bout de la salle. Essouflé, les joues rougies par l'effort, Rodney s'arrêta devant Sheppard et les autres.

« Eh bien, Rodney, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Sheppard.

« Docteur Weir… Je veux… qu'on… les renvoie sur leur planète d'origine, j'en ai assez ! »

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi une telle requête ? »

Rodney lui tendit son ordinateur portable. L'appareil avait été peint en rose foncé, avec des motifs de fleurs dessinés au feutre dessus. Un joli ruban rose couronnait l'engin, fixé avec de la super glu.

Tout le monde regarda l'objet avec des yeux ronds, puis Teyla et Elizabeth détournèrent le regard, pour dissimuler leur rire. Sheppard pouffait tandis que Ronon riait sans retenue.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » dit Rodney.

« Du calme, Mc Kay ! Ce n'était qu'une petite farce », dit Sheppard.

« Et elles ont raison, c'est un véritable chef-d'œuvre ! » ajouta Ronon.

« Parlez pour vous ! Si elles repeignaient votre mitraillette en rose, vous réagiriez comment, hein ? ! Bon sang, faites quelque chose, elles sont intenables ! Et où est Ellyn, hein ? »

« Ellyn ? Elle est à l'infirmerie, Carson l'examine, il semble préoccupé par son état », dit Elizabeth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Tu peux te rhabiller, c'est fini », dit Carson.

Ellyn se redressa sur la table d'examen et remit sa chemise. L'écran d'ordinateur relié au scanner montrait des radios du corps de la jeune fille, plus précisément de sa cage thoracique. Une tache noire semblait envelopper le cœur.

« Depuis ton réveil, la pierre que tu appelles cœur d'étoile commence à se désagréger, comme un minerai se détériorant au contact de l'environnement », dit le docteur.

« Je sais. Sans chevalier, je m'affaiblis. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas être venue nous en parler dès le début ? »

Ellyn baissa les yeux, ne pouvant affronter le regard du médecin. Si elle n'était pas venue tout de suite, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée que le docteur Beckett était différent des scientifiques du laboratoire où elle avait vécu.

Et aussi, elle avait été surprise par la lenteur avec laquelle ce phénomène physiologique s'était déroulé. D'habitude, au bout d'une semaine, une Étoile s'affaiblissait. Mais quand le Wraith Steve s'était nourri d'elle, la jeune fille avait retrouvé beaucoup d'énergie. Elle avait tenu plus d'une semaine sans avoir besoin du soutien d'un chevalier.

« Je peux peut-être te fournir des injections spéciales, on pourrait créer une enzyme qui t'aiderait à tenir », proposa le docteur.

« Non, merci, Carson. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que je me trouve un chevalier puis tout ira bien. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cachées derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, Moïra et Lucie n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

Un peu tristes, elles reprirent leur route à travers les couloirs, mais d'un pas tranquille cette fois. Rodney était retourné dans son laboratoire en grommelant de toute façon. Et les filles n'avaient plus envie de s'amuser à ses dépens.

« Pourquoi Ellyn ne nous a rien dit, grande sœur ? » demanda Lucie.

« Elle essaie tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur. »

« Sa peur ? »

« Oui. Si jamais nous nous trouvons toutes un chevalier… »

« … vous devrez vous affronter », termina une voix dans leur dos.

Les filles se retournèrent. En voyant celui qui avait parlé, Lucie eut un grand sourire, tandis que le visage de Moïra se durcit.

« Tiens, bonjour, Jill ! »

« Coucou, Lucie ! Moïra, tu as l'air en pleine forme. »

« Oh, ça va, arrête avec tes sarcasmes ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, sale espion ? »

« Rien, pour une fois, je n'ai pas de mission. Je venais juste voir comment vous alliez. Je suis au courant pour Ellyn. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de trouver des chevaliers, si vous voulez tenir face à vos ennemies. »

La colère quitta le visage de Moïra pour faire place à l'incompréhension. « Nos ennemies ? Tu parles de Lilith et des Gorwels ? »

« Oui, mais aussi de Roxane et Yuriko. N'oubliez pas qu'elles sont réveillées, donc vous devrez… »

« Non, ce ne sont pas elles notre problème ! Écoute, Jill, je sais que tu ne nous portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ton grand frère. Mais moi, j'aime très fort mes sœurs, plus fort encore que les mère-lunes ! Jamais je ne jouerai au Jeu de la Lune, j'aime autant déclarer forfait tout de suite plutôt que de leur arracher le cœur ! Moi, je préfère que l'on reste toujours toutes ensemble. »

Le visage fermé, Jill l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Il s'était durci quand Moïra avait parlé de son frère, mais une lueur d'admiration était apparue dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle lui parlait de ses sœurs. La gardienne de l'Étoile de Jade n'était pas connue pour être loquace ni très ouverte. Parler ainsi de ses sentiments et surtout de sa position dans le Jeu de la Lune était une chose rare.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me trouve un chevalier au plus vite, acheva Moïra. Pour avoir la force de protéger mes sœurs et retrouver Roxane ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois l'examen médical fini, Ellyn prit le chemin de sa chambre. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, essayant de se reposer.

La dégénérescence de son étoile était douloureuse. Il y a deux jours, lors d'une séance d'entraînement, elle avait eu la nausée. Ronon avait profité de cette ouverture pour la renverser à terre. Mais il avait constaté que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien, que ce n'était pas une erreur de combattant.

Il l'avait conduite à l'infirmerie alors qu'Ellyn ressentait la douleur si caractéristique à son manque d'énergie. C'était comme si son cœur s'alourdissait et commençait à se fissurer. Elle pouvait sentir la douleur en elle.

En cet instant, elle aurait aimé retrouver Steve pour qu'il se nourrisse à nouveau d'elle. Cette sensation délicieuse tandis que son cœur recevait de l'énergie, comme une fleur assoiffée buvant une eau pure et fraîche…

Elle passa la main sur sa poitrine. Les marques laissées par les griffes et la fente nourricière du Wraith n'étaient plus très visibles, et la jeune fille en était soulagée. Si Carson avait noté cela, il lui aurait posé des questions. Les autres auraient pu s'imaginer qu'elle était une espèce d'ancienne adoratrice ou esclave des Wraiths.

Mais Steve n'était pas là. Et la jeune fille ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à essayer de le retrouver. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un chevalier, mais qui ferait l'affaire ?

Lasse, elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit se diriger vers l'Éther, la dimension où les Étoiles pouvaient se retrouver et parler en tant qu'esprits. Chaque Étoile avait une zone bien délimitée dans l'Éther. Cet endroit reflétait leurs rêves et leur âme.

L'Éther d'Ellyn était d'immenses prairies verdoyantes, entourées de montagnes. Un vent doux et chaud y soufflait, faisant danser la lumière sur les hautes herbes. Parfois, des nuages de pétales de fleurs étaient visibles dans les bourrasques de vent.

Ellyn ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Son Éther semblait moins beau qu'autrefois. Le ciel était un peu nuageux, des zones d'ombres zébraient les plaines.

La jeune fille porta la main à sa gorge. Elle était sèche. Elle avait soif. La jeune fille traversa la prairie vers l'est et arriva devant un étang. Elle se pencha et mit ses mains en coupe pour boire, quand elle vit une ombre se dresser devant elle, depuis l'autre côté de la berge.

« _Ellyn…_ »

La jeune fille sursauta. Oh non, pas ça ! Cette voix, elle la connaissait. C'était celle d'un homme. Son ancien Chevalier.

« _Je n'ai pas… échoué ! Je suis toujours là ! Et j'étais ton Chevalier ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu me trouvais décevant ? Ellyn…_ »

La jeune fille garda la tête baissée. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle était dans l'Éther, le monde des rêves… et ça tournait au cauchemar !

« _Ellyn… Ellyn… !_ »

La voix devenait suppliante. Ellyn risqua un coup d'œil et, en le voyant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun comme elle et vêtu d'un costume datant du XIXe siècle.

« _Ellyn ! Pourquoi… ?_ »

Le corps de cet homme commença à se détériorer, comme si les ombres environnantes le dévoraient.

« Papa… Papa, attends ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! Je ne voulais pas te perdre, je… j'avais trop peur ! C'est pour ça… C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu mon lien avec toi. Tu allais mourir, je ne voulais pas te prendre plus d'énergie, c'était trop cruel ! »

À mesure qu'il parlait, l'image de son père continuait de se détériorer. Le visage du malheureux disparaissait, comme s'il coulait dans une mare d'encre noire. Maintenant, il n'avait presque plus de cheveux sur la tête. Il tendit une main vers elle, une main qui suintait un liquide noirâtre.

« _Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi te bats-tu ? POURQUOI, ELLYN ? ! ?_ »

L'ombre l'engloutit totalement.

« PAPA ! ! ! »

Ellyn se réveilla en sursaut. Bon sang, quel cauchemar ! Elle porta la main à son cœur. Il lui faisait encore plus mal qu'avant. La jeune fille courut dans la salle de bains et se pencha au-dessus du lavabo. Elle se mit à tousser. De petites gouttes rouges tombèrent sur le marbre blanc du lavabo.

Soudain, un bruit de frappement retentit contre la porte de sa chambre.

« Ellyn ? C'est moi, je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, John ! »

Elle voulut aller lui ouvrir, mais la douleur à sa poitrine la retint. Bon sang, cette dégénérescence commençait à devenir sérieuse. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit. John franchit l'entrebâillement et nota tout de suite la douleur sur le visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit un effort pour sourire tout en essuyant le sang au coin de ses lèvres.

« Ne te lève pas », dit John, voyant qu'elle glissait les jambes sur le côté pour les poser au sol et se lever.

Ellyn prit sur elle pour ne pas afficher sa colère. Montrer ses faiblesses était une erreur fatale dans les laboratoires. Le moindre signe pouvait donner envie aux scientifiques de supprimer les spécimens les moins forts, pour essayer d'en fabriquer d'autres, plus puissants. Bien sûr, elle n'était plus aux laboratoires. Les gens d'Atlantis étaient tous amicaux et la traitaient comme une humaine malgré ses pouvoirs.

Mais soixante ans d'éducation violente et inhumaine ne s'effaçaient pas en quelques semaines.

« Carson m'a raconté pour ton état. Tu manques d'énergie. »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Le fait que John vienne la voir pour lui remonter le moral était compréhensible. Mais qu'il tente d'aborder ce sujet… Non, il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de…

« Tu sais, Teyla m'a dit que Lucie souhaitait faire d'elle sa chevalière, pour la protéger. Tu utilises beaucoup de ton énergie pour soutenir Lucie et Moïra, mais… »

« John, je sais où tu veux en venir, et je te le dis tout de suite, c'est non ! Je refuse de me servir de toi pour puiser de l'énergie. »

« Mais si ce n'est pas moi, qui vas-tu choisir ? »

Ellyn ne trouva rien à répondre. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, d'ailleurs ?

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête au plafond, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit. John allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand une alarme retentit.

« ALERTE ! Activation de la Stargate ! Intrusion sur la cité ! »

John se leva d'un bond et courut vers la salle.

« Attends-moi ! » cria Ellyn.

Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille qui le suivait péniblement, une main sur son cœur. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna au bout du couloir. Plus tard le sermon, il fallait y aller !

Arrivés dans la salle des commandes, ils virent des marines entourant la Stargate, leurs fusils braqués sur la porte, attendant que l'intrus franchisse l'ouverture.

Mais rien ne se passait.

« Bon sang ! Qui a ouvert un canal ? » dit Sheppard.

« Nous n'en savons rien, colonel ! répondit un technicien. Les données sont brouillées sur nos ordinateurs, il n'y a pas de coordonnées précises du monde d'où la porte a été ouverte ! »

Ellyn s'approcha de la vitre et plissa les yeux. Elle sentait une présence familière. Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Moïra et Lucie accoururent.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Elizabeth.

Tandis que le technicien lui résumait le problème, Moïra et Lucie s'approchèrent d'Ellyn. Celle-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte.

« Vous le sentez ? » dit Ellyn.

« Oh oui », dit Moïra.

Elizabeth écoutait toujours le technicien.

« … et donc, impossible de savoir d'où vient ce signal. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses amis, quand elle s'aperçut que les trois Étoiles avaient disparu. Tout le monde s'aperçut alors de leur absence.

Soudain, des cris en bas attirèrent leur attention. La flaque bleue de la Stargate s'agitait. Un vent puissant en jaillit et emplit la pièce.

Les bourrasques se firent de plus en plus violentes, jusqu'à projeter les marines contre les murs.

Ellyn, Moïra et Lucie arrivèrent dans la pièce alors que le dernier des malheureux se cognait la tête contre un pilier. Il perdit connaissance.

La Stargate émit un vrombissement. Une véritable tornade en jaillit et apparut au centre de la pièce. Dès qu'elle eut atteint le milieu, la trombe prit une forme humaine, révélant une jeune fille qui ne cessait de tourner sur elle-même, un éventail dans chaque main.

Du même âge qu'Ellyn, elle portait un kimono noir fermé à la taille par une grande ceinture de soie rouge ornée de magnifiques motifs d'étoiles. Elle était fermée par une boucle en opale, taillée en forme d'étoile. Des petites chaussettes blanches et des sandales de bois complétaient sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux noirs dansaient autour de son corps, encadrant son visage aux traits asiatiques.

« Yuriko ! » cria Moïra, l'air fâché.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses sœurs. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur dorée magnifique et scintillaient comme deux grandes pépites d'or.

En voyant les trois filles, elle cessa de danser. Le vent cessa de souffler dans la salle.

« Ohayô, mes chères sœurs ! » dit-elle en exécutant une révérence avec ses éventails.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » dit Ellyn.

« Je viens pour accomplir ce qui doit être fait ! Attention, préparez-vous ! »

Yuriko plaqua ses éventails l'un contre l'autre puis ferma les yeux. Les trois sœurs virent son étoile dans sa poitrine émettre une lumière jaunâtre.

« Elle a trouvé un chevalier, elle peut utiliser son véritable pouvoir ! » réalisa Moïra, l'air affolé.

Ellyn et Lucie écarquillèrent les yeux. Quoi, déjà ? ! Le corps de Yuriko s'enveloppa de lumière. Ses éventails se mirent à changer de forme.

La jeune fille prononça solennellement des mots en japonais : « _Yuyami ni_… AH ! »

Un bruit de coup de feu venait de retentir. Au contact des balles, les éventails de Yuriko redevinrent normaux. Les filles se tournèrent vers l'entrée. John tenait la Japonaise en joue avec un fusil. Derrière lui, Teyla, Ronon et le major Lorne étaient armés eux aussi et visaient la jeune fille.

« T'attaquer à tes sœurs alors qu'elles sont affaiblies et ne veulent pas se battre ? C'est lâche ! » dit Sheppard.

Furieuse, Yuriko cria : « Ne te mêle pas de ça, humain ! »

Elle balaya l'espace d'un coup d'éventail. John et les autres furent projetés en arrière et tombèrent à la renverse. Yuriko voulut recoller ses éventails ensemble quand elle sentit soudain une force figer ses bras.

Elle se tourna vers Lucie. La petite avait les mains tendues vers elle. Son étoile brillait faiblement dans sa poitrine.

« Non, Yuriko ! Arrête ça, je t'en prie ! »

« Pas question, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle serra les dents et força sur l'énergie, jusqu'à retrouver le contrôle de ses bras. Ce fut au tour de Lucie de tomber par terre.

« YURIKO ! » cria Moïra.

Elle bondit vers sa sœur et brandit un bâton de bois couvert de lianes fleuries. La Japonaise le bloqua avec les bords en bois d'un de ses éventails.

« Maintenant, tu vas me payer ça ! Je vais faire des confettis avec tes éventails, tu vas voir ! »

« Peuh ! C'est ce que tu crois, ma chère. DÉGAGE ! »

Elle lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre. Moïra tomba près de Lucie. Satisfaite, Yuriko bondit dans les airs et se mit à y tournoyer. Le vent se forma autour d'elle, créé par ses éventails.

« _Yuyami ni izanai… KAZE NO KIZU !_ » cria la Japonaise.

Ses éventails se transformèrent en un long bâton doré, comme ceux qu'utilisaient les moines bouddhistes. Des anneaux dorés pendaient au bout, émettant un tintement de clochettes.

L'air se chargea d'électricité. L'arme de Yuriko se nimba de la même lumière que son corps.

_C'est donc ça, le véritable pouvoir d'une Étoile ! _réalisa John, impressionné.

Il se tourna vers les filles. Ellyn tenait Lucie dans ses bras, tandis que Moïra essayait de se relever.

« C'est d'accord ! » cria-t-il.

Ellyn le regarda sans comprendre.

« Fais le pacte avec moi ! ALLEZ ! »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« John… » Mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Se levant, elle marcha à travers les bourrasques de vent jusqu'au marine. Là, elle lui prit le bras.

Au contact de sa main, John sentit soudain une forte chaleur traverser sa peau. Ellyn ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son cœur.

Son étoile s'éveilla, cœur du soleil s'éveillant dans une nuit de tempête. La chaleur se fit plus forte, John commençait à avoir mal. C'était brûlant !

Yuriko brandit son bâton étincelant vers les jeunes gens. Une puissante détonation retentit. La cité entière fut traversée par un véritable tremblement de terre.

« JOHN ! ELLYN ! » cria Teyla.

Tout le monde dans la salle se tut, regardant avec anxiété la fumée se dissiper.

Lorsqu'enfin ils purent voir, John se tenait toujours assis sur le sol. Il ôta la main de son bras et vit une étrange marque dessus. Comme un tatouage en forme d'étoile, fait avec une poudre dorée.

Mais où était passée Ellyn ?

« Grande sœur ! »

Yuriko fit volte-face, et vit sa sœur s'élever dans les airs devant elle. La jeune fille avait les mains sur son cœur et semblait étrangement sereine.

« Maintenant, je peux utiliser mon véritable pouvoir, moi aussi ! »

« Oh non… Tu ne gagneras pas ! » dit Yuriko, l'air furieux.

Elle fondit sur Ellyn, son bâton chargé d'étincelles. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire.

« C'est parti ! _Réveille-toi, cœur du soleil !_ »

Elle tendit la main. Un fouet apparut. Son extrémité se divisait en trois mèches qui semblaient nimbées de flammes.

Yuriko se précipita sur sa sœur et tenta une attaque de son bâton. Celle-ci l'esquiva au dernier moment et bondit loin d'elle. Puis elle tendit son fouet.

« La danse du feu ! » cria Ellyn.

Le claquement retentit dans la salle. Sheppard gémit et serra fort son bras. La brûlure revenait, plus intense ! Il avait l'impression que des sangsues s'étaient plantées dans son bras et lui prenaient du sang.

Des étincelles jaillirent du fouet et, au contact du sol, devinrent des flammes qui serpentèrent jusqu'à Yuriko et l'encerclèrent.

Ellyn se tourna vers Sheppard. Il semblait souffrir. La jeune fille regarda Yuriko. Celle-ci essayait vainement de créer une bourrasque de vent pour s'envoler, mais le feu consumait l'oxygène autour d'elle !

Bientôt, la Japonaise se mit à suffoquer. Son bâton disparut, redevenant deux vulgaires éventails. Ellyn leva la main, faisant disparaître les flammes.

Sheppard poussa un soupir de soulagement. La douleur avait disparu. Lentement, Ellyn marcha vers Yuriko.

Celle-ci prit peur et courut vers le Stargate. Mais il s'éteignit avant qu'elle n'ait pu la franchir. Elle se tourna vers les humains et vit Rodney qui lui montrait fièrement son ordinateur portable. Il venait de commander la fermeture de la Stargate.

Yuriko réalisa soudain qu'Ellyn l'avait rejointe. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la punition réservée aux perdantes du Jeu de la Lune : la mort.

Ellyn leva main… et gifla Yuriko.

« HEIN ? ! » dit tout le monde, les humains comme les Étoiles.

Yuriko rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa sœur.

« Répare ça », dit Ellyn.

« Hein ? »

« Tu viens de détruire la salle des commandes et tu as blessé tout le monde. Alors, dépêche-toi de me réparer ce massacre ! »

Yuriko réalisa soudain les ravages qu'elle avait faits. Les murs étaient pleins de trous et de fissures, les soldats affalés au sol et sonnés, les vitres protégeant la salle de commande avaient explosé par endroits, et les vitraux qui ornaient le haut des murs de la salle n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir.

« OUAAAAAAAH ! OU-OUI ! À-À-À TES ORDRES, ELLYN ! » dit Yuriko.

Elle courut comme une folle vers les soldats et là, elle se mit à les éventer. Un vent doux et parfumé sortit de ses éventails. Les soldats ouvrirent les yeux. Les quelques écorchures sanglantes que certains s'étaient faites au visage disparurent.

Moïra regarda Ellyn et lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Sa sœur n'avait pas joué au jeu de la lune, elle n'avait fait que les défendre tous.

Ellyn lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils, puis émit un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle avait gagné, personne n'était mort.

_Bon sang, c'est dur d'être l'aînée dans cette famille ! _se dit-elle en aidant Sheppard à se relever.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Des avis, des objections ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par review, ça aide tant pour la suite ! _


	18. Messages dans le vent

_Merci à wraith23 et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews. Et merci à Zod'a pour ses reviews des premiers chapitres de ma fic. _

_Voici donc le dix-huitième chapitre. Comme toujours, il a été corrigé par ma bêta wraith23. _

_Bonne lecture à tous à ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_Arigatõ : merci en japonais. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Messages dans le vent**

La salle des commandes et celle donnant sur le Stargate avaient enfin retrouvé toute leur splendeur. Tous les murs étaient bouchés, repeints, et lissés. Les vitraux scintillaient d'une lueur ocre sous les rayons du soleil couchant, en cette fin d'après-midi. Les techniciens vérifièrent les panneaux de commande : tout fonctionnait normalement.

La vitre donnant vue sur la salle du Stargate était réparée : le verre uni et lisse, sans aucune bosse ni fêlure.

Assis sur les marches devant la Porte des Étoiles, Ellyn et ses sœurs soufflaient de soulagement. Que ça faisait du bien de retrouver cet endroit intact !

Même Ronon, debout et armé près de Yuriko pour la surveiller, ressentait du soulagement. À genoux devant un dernier trou dans le mur à gauche Stargate, Yuriko tendit les mains. Un doux rayon doré en jaillit et flotta jusqu'au trou, le faisant disparaître. Le dernier pan de mur venait d'être réparé.

« Ç-Ça y est, j'ai fini. Tout est comme avant », dit la jeune fille. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, épuisée.

« Tu as bien travaillé, dis donc ! » s'exclama Lucie.

« Peuh ! Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a tout détruit, il est donc normal qu'elle ait tout réparé seule », dit Moïra avec mépris.

Yuriko ne trouva pas la force de répliquer. Elle était complètement vidée.

Sheppard, Teyla et Rodney arrivèrent dans la salle et sourirent aux filles.

Ellyn jaugea Sheppard du regard. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Après le combat, tandis que Yuriko s'occupait de réparer les dégâts, Teyla et Rodney l'avaient conduit à l'infirmerie puis au mess, où il avait mangé l'équivalent de trois déjeuners pour récupérer.

« Les commandes sont opérationnelles, tout est réparé », dit Rodney.

Yuriko rampa jusque près de ses sœurs puis se laissa de nouveau tomber par terre de tout son long.

« Dis-moi, Yuriko, qui est ton chevalier ? » demanda Ellyn.

La Japonaise ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa sœur avec surprise. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être encore en vie et que sa sœur l'interroge.

« Je… j'ai choisi un Genii comme chevalier. Oh, pas un soldat, bien sûr, c'est pas mon truc. C'est un enfant, à peine adolescent, et il aime bien faire de la musique, il joue de la flûte. »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais Ellyn, Lucie et Moïra parurent la croire. En effet, elles connaissaient bien leur sœur et savaient que celle-ci prenait toujours pour chevalier quelqu'un qui avait un rapport implicite avec le vent, comme la musique. Le dernier qu'elle avait pris était un jeune technicien travaillant sur des machines volantes, au labo sur Terre.

« Tu sais, j'ai été surprise de te voir prendre Sheppard pour chevalier », dit Yuriko.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, après ce qui s'est passé il y a soixante ans avec ton père, je… »

Ellyn se râcla la gorge. Saisissant le message, Yuriko se tut.

« Dis, est-ce que tu as vu Roxane ? » demanda Moïra.

La Japonaise lança un regard désolé à la rouquine.

« Non, désolée. Mais je sais qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps dans l'Éther. Je crois qu'elle veut aider un humain pour qu'il accepte de devenir son chevalier, justement. »

« Et tu sais de qui il s'agit ? Sur quelle planète ? »

« Désolée, Moïra, je ne sais rien. »

Elle tendit soudain l'oreille vers une des fenêtres de la salle. À la vitre, elle put voir les lunes. Ellyn et ses sœurs se turent. Elles seules savaient ce qui était en train de se passer. Les Étoiles étaient nées pour devenir un jour une lune, elles avaient donc un rapport privilégié avec les astres.

« Je dois y aller. Mon chevalier s'inquiète pour moi. Et je veux être sûre que je ne lui ai pas trop pris d'énergie », dit la Japonaise en se levant.

« Quoi ? ! Après ce que vous avez fait, vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser repartir ? ! ! ? » dit Rodney.

Yuriko fixa Ellyn. Celle-ci croisa les bras et resta un instant silencieuse avant de répondre :

« La loi du Jeu de la Lune est formelle : la gagnante décide du sort de la perdante. Je te laisse retourner voir ton chevalier, mais désormais, si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, tu devras m'obéir et ne plus t'attaquer à moi ni Lucie ni Moïra. »

La Japonaise s'inclina.

« _Arigatõ_, Ellyn Étoile d'Or. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Elle porta la main à son cœur. L'éclat de l'étoile se fit, puis le Stargate derrière elle s'activa. Dans un puissant souffle de vent, Yuriko traversa la porte.

« Incroyable ! Elle peut activer la Stargate grâce à ses pouvoirs ? » dit Rodney.

« Nous le pouvons toutes. Après tout, nos étoiles contiennent du naquadah », dit Moïra.

Tout le monde regarda les trois filles. Décidément, elles n'avaient pas fini de les surprendre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après cet épisode, Lucie finit par prendre Teyla pour chevalière. Le combat contre Yuriko avait convaincu l'Athosienne que la petite avait besoin d'énergie pour se défendre.

Si Ellyn en ressentit du soulagement, Moïra, elle éprouvait plutôt de la jalousie. Tout le monde se trouvait un chevalier sauf elle ! Mais qui choisir ? Ronon ? Sûrement pas, ce n'était qu'une grosse brute humaine. Teyla et Sheppard étaient déjà pris. Alors qui ? Elizabeth Weir ? Rodney ? Elle ne savait pas.

Une semaine passa avant que Sheppard et ses amis ne doivent franchir le Stargate pour aller chez les Genii. Ellyn décida de suivre John. Il était son chevalier, elle se devait donc de le suivre. Et Yuriko devait se trouver sur cette planète, Ellyn pourrait peut-être la revoir et en apprendre plus sur Roxane.

Lucie voulut venir aussi, mais Teyla lui dit de rester, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour une petite fille. Elle devait donc rester avec Moïra sur Atlantis en attendant leur retour.

La mission se déroula plutôt bien… jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur des soldats Genii qui se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Sheppard et ses amis durent donc appliquer la retraite.

« Accélérez, Rodney ! » dit Teyla.

« Je suis déjà au max ! » dit Rodney.

Sheppard, Ellyn et Ronon suivaient derrière. Ils se calèrent derrière des arbres.

« Si on lutte contre eux ici, on peut les avoir ! » dit Ronon.

« Négatif ! On ne sait pas combien ils sont ! » dit Sheppard.

Il se tourna pour tirer vers leurs poursuivants, puis il fit volte-face.

« Rodney, activez cette fichue porte. Ne nous attendez pas ! »

« Comme si les coups de feu au-dessus de ma tête ne suffisaient pas à me stimuler ! » dit Rodney.

Ellyn posa les mains sur son cœur. Celui-ci se mit à briller. Sheppard abaissa son arme et serra son bras de sa main libre. Voilà qu'elle recommençait !

Teyla et Rodney s'engouffrèrent dans la porte. Sheppard donna une dernière série de coups de feu, puis il se mit à courir, suivi par Ellyn puis Ronon. Ce dernier tira une dernière fois puis se mit à courir avec les autres.

Tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers la sortie, quelqu'un dans les buissons activa une arme. Une espèce de harpon en sortit et se planta dans la veste de John. La corde reliant le crochet à l'arme le tira en arrière.

Ronon ne se rendit compte de rien et traversa la porte, mais pas Ellyn. Perdant sa concentration, elle se pencha vers John pour l'aider à se relever. Le Stargate s'éteignit. Des soldats Genii sortirent des buissons et braquèrent leurs armes sur eux.

Ellyn et Sheppard virent l'un d'eux s'approcher. Il portait un long manteau noir et tenait le fusil-harpon dans sa main.

« Heureux de vous revoir, colonel. Mademoiselle », dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Kolya », dit Sheppard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuriko était heureuse, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Assise en tailleur dans une clairière, elle écoutait un petit garçon jouer de la flûte. Il se nommait Sylus. Âgé de huit ans, il était blond et avait le visage piqueté de taches de rousseur.

Yuriko était contente qu'Ellyn l'ait épargnée. Les Genii se faisaient passer pour des fermiers, mais en fait, ils étaient des soldats luttant depuis longtemps contre les Wraith. La famille de Sylus n'avait pas survécu à l'une des rafles. Quand Yuriko l'avait trouvé, il était seul et perdu en pleine forêt. Il mourrait de faim et avait du mal à trouver de la nourriture. Chasser n'était pas à sa portée, il n'avait aucune arme. Il avait bien tenté d'installer des pièges, mais des adultes l'avaient pris sur le fait et violemment tabassé.

Yuriko l'avait donc pris comme chevalier. Son premier geste avait été d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tuer des animaux et les lui donner à manger. Le petit garçon lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Cette mystérieuse jeune femme s'occupait de lui comme une mère. Et il aimait quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour le faire rire, en créant des images avec son rayon magique.

Yuriko avait eu peur de perdre au Jeu de la Lune. Que serait devenu Sylus sans elle ? Mais grâce à Ellyn, elle était maintenant disqualifiée, plus personne ne viendrait la défier. Elle pourrait donc consacrer du temps à son jeune chevalier.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand un vent balaya la clairière. La jeune femme se tendit. L'air était son élément. Et il l'appelait. Il lui annonçait qu'un membre de sa famille était en danger. Et ces odeurs que le vent lui rapportait… Ellyn et Sheppard ! Que leur arrivait-il ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn se réveilla dans une cellule. Sheppard était près d'elle, inconscient lui aussi. Inquiète, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle.

La cellule était vide, il n'y avait même pas de paille ni de planche pour s'allonger et dormir. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux, espérant sentir la présence de sa sœur Yuriko dans les parages.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Oui, sa sœur n'était pas loin ! Et le vent s'agitait, la magie de sa sœur y était présente. Alors, il y avait de l'espoir…

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Dans la cellule d'à côté. Un pouvoir étrange. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il y avait un autre prisonnier apparemment. Il somnolait… Non, il était faible. Ce n'était pas humain. Et il y avait une aura étrange, qui lui était familière, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Repoussant ces interrogations, la jeune fille se pencha vers John et le secoua. Le soldat s'éveilla et regarda autour de lui.

On les avait amenés ici ligotés et bâillonnés puis assommés. Sheppard se leva et s'approcha des barreaux qui donnaient accès sur un couloir jalonné d'autres cellules vides.

« Kolya ! Je ne vous ai pas tué la dernière fois, vous souvenez ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. Furieux, Sheppard se mit à secouer les barreaux. Ellyn le regarda faire avec un pincement de cœur. Elle détestait déjà cette situation, alors voir son chevalier se mettre dans tous ces états ne l'aidait pas plus. « Vous aviez tenu compte de ça. KOLYA ! Ah, bon sang ! J'aurais dû le tuer… »

Ellyn allait lui dire de se calmer, que ça ne servait à rien et que s'il gaspillait toute son énergie, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider avec ses pouvoirs, quand une autre voix s'éleva.

« Vous gaspillez votre salive. » On aurait dit celle d'un vieil homme faible.

Ellyn et Sheppard se tournèrent vers la cellule voisine sur leur gauche.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait de la compagnie, ici », dit Sheppard.

« Il n'y a pas d'issue », dit la voix.

« Oui, ben, les prisons sont comme ça. Ça ne m'a jamais arrêté, avant. »

« Moi non plus », reconnut Ellyn avec un léger sourire.

Sheppard se pencha à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, essayant de distinguer l'autre prisonnier. Mais ce dernier se tenait en retrait dans l'obscurité.

« Vous êtes là depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plusieurs années. » Un bruit de chaînes retentit, signe que l'autre bougeait un peu.

« Combien au juste ? Cinq ? Dix ? »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

« À ce point-là… ? Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici ? » dit doucement Ellyn.

« Je me suis simplement laissé capturer. »

John haussa des épaules.

« Pareil ici. » Il se retourna et balaya la cellule du regard.

« John, ne t'en fais pas. Le vent a déjà dû rapporter à Yuriko ce qui nous est arrivé. Elle va venir nous aider. Elle pourra même filer un coup de main à notre voisin de cellule, si ça se trouve ! » dit Ellyn.

« Le vent ? s'étonna John. Qu'est-ce que tu me ra… »

Soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Trois gardes Genii entrèrent. Ellyn se tendit. Tout ça lui rappelait désagréablement le temps où elle vivait enfermée dans une cellule de laboratoire, quand des scientifiques escortés par des gardes venaient la chercher pour l'emmener en salle d'expériences.

« Bougez », dit celui armé d'un fusil.

« Où ça ? » dit John.

Le soldat fit armer son fusil, puis le braqua sur John.

« C'est que j'aime cet endroit ! » dit le jeune homme.

Ignorant sa remarque, le soldat leva son fusil et tira dans le mur. Des débris s'en détachèrent, l'un d'eux frappa John dans le dos.

« Ouch ! »

« Commandant Kolya insiste », dit le soldat avec un sourire mauvais.

« Oh, il insiste ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » dit John en marchant vers la sortie.

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de John de capituler pour si peu. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle aurait aimé activer ses pouvoirs et tuer ces soldats, mais elle savait aussi que cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe. Si elle gaspillait l'énergie de John alors qu'ils étaient aussi loin de la sortie, ils auraient peu de chance de s'en sortir. Et elle ne voulait pas révéler sa vraie nature à ces hommes. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Mais en même temps, se montrer docile l'écœurait. Alors que John franchissait l'ouverture, suivi par Ellyn, le garde se mit derrière elle.

Soudain, John fit volte-face et envoya un coup de poing au gardien. Ellyn se tourna vers les gardes et se mit à échanger des coups avec l'un des deux. Il avait un bâton électrique dans les mains, et elle n'avait pas envie de prendre une décharge.

John prit l'arme de son agresseur et voulut la lui arracher quand le troisième garde pointa son bâton vers lui et lui envoya une décharge électrique, le faisant tomber à terre.

« John ! » cria Ellyn.

Cet instant d'inattention lui fut fatal. Son propre adversaire la frappa en pleine face. Basculant en arrière, le garde au fusil la prit par les cheveux et luit mit le canon de son arme sur la gorge.

« Tiens-toi gentiment, je n'aime pas faire du mal aux jolies filles comme toi. »

_Va rôtir en enfer ! _pensa Ellyn.

« Emmenez-le ! » dit le garde.

Les deux autres saisirent chacun Sheppard sous le bras, puis l'emmenèrent à travers les couloirs, suivis par le garde tenant toujours Ellyn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sur Atlantis, un petit escadron de Geniis venait d'arriver, mené par Ladon. Les soldats d'Atlantis finissaient de leur prendre leurs armes. Elizabeth les regarda faire. Rodney, Ronon et Teyla les regardaient faire.

« Je suis navrée, mais cela est nécessaire. Étant donné les circonstances, je suis sûre que vous comprendrez », dit Elizabeth.

« Je suis venu ici en ami, docteur Weir. Et j'espère en partir en tant que tel. »

« Et nous apprécions votre inquiétude pour le colonel Sheppard. »

« Malgré le fait que ce soit votre incompétence qui ait causé cette capture ! » dit Mc Kay.

« Rodney ! » dit Elizabeth.

« Je regrette, mais rien ne contredit le fait que c'est un code que nous avons fourni aux Genii qui nous a attirés sur cette planète où l'on nous a pris en embuscade. Et en plus, Ellyn est prisonnière avec Sheppard ! Quand les autres vont l'apprendre… »

Justement, un bruit de course retentit depuis un couloir, signe que « les autres » arrivaient. Une fois dans la salle, Moïra et Lucie coururent vers Elizabeth.

« On vient de nous informer pour Sheppard et notre sœur. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » dit Moïra.

« Pourquoi on n'y retourne pas tout de suite pour les libérer ? » dit Lucie, trépignant d'impatience.

« Du calme, les filles ! C'est compliqué, alors attendez », dit Elizabeth.

Ladon lança un bref regard aux filles, puis se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Docteur Mc Kay est dans le vrai. Vous nous avez fait confiance pour les codes et je les ai laissés nous les voler. Comment et par qui, ça, c'est l'affaire d'une enquête en cours, mais j'assume le fait que c'était quelqu'un proche de moi. »

« Ou bien cela fait partie de vos plans », dit Teyla.

« Plaît-il ? » dit Ladon.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois », dit l'Athosienne avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je dis ça pour la forme, puisque je juge cela évident, mais si j'avais un lien avec tout ça, ou si mes intentions étaient mauvaises, serais-je venu sur Atlantis ? »

« Avec vous, qui sait ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes amis ont été capturés et que vous êtes lié à tout ça », dit Ronon.

« On ne peut pas faire confiance aux humains », ajouta Moïra, en se campant près de Ronon.

Ladon se tourna vers eux.

« J'ai quitté mes responsabilités de dirigeant envers mon peuple pour venir ici et offrir mon aide. Alors maintenant, vous pouvez me laisser _faire_ ça ou bien continuer de me reprocher mon erreur. Le choix vous appartient. »

Moïra s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une inquiète lueur verdâtre. Lucie prit peur et se cramponna à la jambe de Teyla. Elle sentait les pouvoirs de sa sœur s'éveiller, signe que la colère était forte en elle.

« Oh, j'ai un autre choix, moi… » dit Moïra.

« Moïra, ça suffit ! » coupa sèchement Elizabeth.

La jeune fille se tourna vers la dirigeante, puis elle inspira profondément et recula. Ladon était resté immobile et impassible pendant ce court échange, mais intérieurement, il avait eu peur face à l'aura de puissance que la jeune fille avait créée autour d'elle pour l'effrayer.

_Bon sang, qui est cette fille ? _se demanda-t-il.

Reprenant contenance, il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici si c'est pour être traité ainsi. »

« Croyez-moi, vous n'irez nulle part », dit Ronon en posant une main sur l'épaule de Moïra.

« Ronon, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Croyez-moi, je comprends. Mais nous allons régler ça à ma façon. Poursuivons cette discussion dans mon bureau, en privé. »

Elle s'éloigna vers les escaliers, suivie par Ladon et les soldats. Ronon et Moïra les suivirent. Rodney et Teyla échangèrent un regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont leur faire, les méchants, à Ellyn et John ? » gémit Lucie.

Teyla se pencha vers la petite et vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, ils ne vont rien leur faire. On va les retrouver. Mais il faut d'abord qu'on aille parler à ceux-là. Allez, viens. »

Une fois qu'elle eut pris la petite dans ses bras, Teyla se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elizabeth avec Rodney.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sheppard avait été attaché à une chaise dans une salle. Deux gardes maintenaient Ellyn debout, à quelques mètres de lui. Kolya entra dans la pièce, suivi par des soldats traînant une espèce de caméra sur trépied.

« Ça faisait longtemps », dit Kolya en se mettant face à Sheppard.

« J'ai vraiment dû vous manquer pour que vous en fassiez autant », dit le soldat.

Kolya lui répondit par un sourire, puis son regard se porta sur la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« J'ignorais que vous voyagiez en si charmante compagnie, Sheppard. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Devant son ton doucereux, Ellyn frémit de dégoût. Elle n'avait même pas envie de lui répondre.

« C'est entre vous et moi que ça se passe, Kolya, laissez-la ! » dit Sheppard.

Kolya se tourna vers John et se remit devant lui.

« Non, colonel, vous devriez comprendre que cela n'est pas du tout personnel. Dès que j'aurai atteint mon objectif, vous retournerez à Atlantis… »

Il laissa son regard dériver en direction d'Ellyn et eut un sourire sournois. Celle-ci comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir, elle.

« C'est aussi simple que ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » dit Sheppard.

« Il n'est pas question de ce _que_ je veux. Il est question de _qui_. »

Juste à ce moment, le technicien près de la caméra annonça que la communication était lancée. Kolya se tourna vers Sheppard et Ellyn, puis dit à un de ses gardes de bâillonner la fille et le soldat.

Tandis que le garde s'exécutait, Koly se tourna vers la caméra.

« Docteur Weir, si vous recevez cette transmission, veuillez me répondre. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Koly reprit :

« Je sais que vous êtes là, docteur. L'existence d'Atlantis n'est pas un secret parmi les Genii. Il serait stupide de ne pas me répondre. »

« _Ici docteur Weir._ »

« Oh, bien. Je voulais m'assurer de votre présence pour que vous voyiez ceci. »

Kolya s'écarta de l'œil de la caméra, laissant voir John et Ellyn.

« _Que leur avez-vous fait ?_ » dit la voix de Mc Kay.

« Absolument rien, docteur Mc Kay. »

« _Ok, je reformule ma question : que _comptez_-vous leur faire ?_ »

« C'est très simple. J'aimerais faire un échange. »

« _Avant de poursuivre cette discussion, je voudrais leur parler_ », dit Elizabeth.

« Je vous en prie ! » dit Kolya en se tournant vers John.

« _Nous reformulons ça aussi : _nous_ voudrions qu'_ils_ puissent _nous_ parler !_ »

Kolya se tourna vers la caméra, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien. »

Il se tourna vers un des gardes. Celui-ci ôta le bâillon de John.

« Sur mon commandement, quoiqu'il demande, ne le faites pas… »

Le garde s'empressa de remettre le bâillon à John. Riant, Kolya se tourna vers la caméra.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, il a toujours son charme naturel ! »

« _Eh ! Et notre sœur, alors ? !_ » dit une voix qu'Ellyn reconnut, c'était celle de Moïra.

« Oh, il y a d'autres personnes avec vous ? Vous voulez sans doute parler de la jeune fille ? Bien… »

Ce fut au tour d'Ellyn d'être débâillonnée.

« Moïra, je vais bien, surtout contrôle-toi ou… ! » Elle ne put en dire plus, le garde lui remit son bâillon.

« _Quelles sont vos conditions, Kolya ?_ » dit Weir.

« J'ai entendu votre voix comme celle de Mc Kay et cette… Moïra, mais il y a une autre personne que je connais qui doit parler. Ladon Radim est avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Pourquoi Ladon serait-il là ?_ » dit Weir.

« Eh bien, pour préserver sa précieuse alliance avec vous, docteur, afin que les Genii restent dans les faveurs d'Atlantis. Mes sources ont déjà confirmé ceci, alors il est inutile de nier ce fait. Rendez-le-moi, et je vous rendrai immédiatement le colonel Sheppard et la fille. »

Il y eut encore un petit silence, puis la voix du docteur Weir revint :

« _J'ai besoin de temps pour considérer votre offre._ »

« Permettez-moi d'accélérer votre décision », dit Kolya.

Kolya se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de la salle. Ellyn et John suivirent la direction des yeux. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux gardes traînant un Wraith.

Ellyn crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Steve, mais celui-ci était différent. Plus grand, il avait un petit bouc, et ses cheveux emmêlés étaient plus courts. Il semblait avoir du mal à marcher, comme s'il était faible. Ellyn sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que Kolya projetait de faire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« _Oh, mon Dieu…_ » dit Weir.

Les gardes amenèrent le Wraith jusque près de Sheppard, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce que l'on projetait de lui faire.

« _Sheppard aurait pu vous laisser pourrir dans ce trou la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Kolya. Il ne mérite pas ça !_ » dit Mc Kay.

« Soyons clairs, docteur Mc Kay. Personne ne le mérite. »

« _Ne faites pas ça_ », dit Weir.

Tandis que les gardes ôtaient une espèce de gant en cuir qui recouvrait la main droite du Wraith, Kolya parut réfléchir, puis il dit :

« Vous avez raison, je me dois d'être clément. Donc… ce sera la fille qui subira ce sort, si vous ne me donnez pas Ladon. Docteur Weir, sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Seul le silence répondit.

« Très bien. » Kolya se tourna vers les gardes. Ceux-ci traînèrent la jeune fille jusque devant le Wraith. Celui-ci la regarda. Elle prit peur en croisant son regard. Il avait les yeux d'un fauve affamé, prêt à se jeter sur tout ce qui passerait à sa portée.

Puis, violemment, il plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Ellyn serra les dents. Pas de douleur, elle savait ce que cela lui ferait. Mais elle savait que ses amis et ses sœurs regardaient ça, et ils devaient être en train de s'imaginer qu'elle souffrait le martyre.

Elle sentit la fente nourricière du Wraith se planter dans sa poitrine, les enzymes entrèrent en contact avec son cœur. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage pour cacher son sourire. Bon sang, elle avait oublié cette sensation ! C'était comme si on lui insufflait la vie !

À côté d'elle, John se mit à s'agiter furieusement sur sa chaise en poussant des cris de rage, étouffés par son bâillon.

« Stop ! STOP ! » cria Weir.

« Assez », dit Kolya aux gardes.

Un des gardes tendit un bâton électrifié vers le Wraith et le planta dans son dos. Sous le choc, le Wraith recula, puis les gardes l'entraînèrent vers la sortie de la pièce.

« _Vous avez dépassé les limites, Kolya !_ » dit Weir, la voix grondante de colère.

« Nous avons découvert que trios heures minimum suffisent entre deux séances de nutrition pour que le corps se remette du choc. C'est le temps que vous avez pour vous décider. Trois heures », dit Kolya.

La caméra s'éteignit. Satisfait, Kolya fit signe aux gardes d'emmener les jeunes gens. Ellyn fit de son mieux pour garder la tête basse et marcher maladroitement, tandis qu'on la ramenait vers la cellule avec John.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol tandis que la porte se refermait. John la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'allongea le plus confortablement possible près de lui.

« Ellyn… »

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire qui le surprit.

« Tu me parles comme si j'étais mourante, John ! » dit-elle avec un éclat de rire.

« Qu… quoi ? ! Mais tu… »

Incrédule, il regarda la blessure à sa poitrine et passa les doigts dessus. Le sang avait disparu, la plaie commençait déjà à cicatriser.

« Je ne suis pas humaine, John, ne l'oublie pas. Et même si j'ignore pourquoi, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas », dit la jeune fille en lui prenant doucement la main.

Sheppard secoua la tête. Cette fille n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Il la serra contre lui, rassuré.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi, petite idiote ! »

« Je sais, pardonne-moi », dit Ellyn en lui rendant son étreinte.

La voix de leur voisin de cellule résonna.

« Ils vous ont appelé Ellyn et Sheppard. »

Ellyn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la voix du vieil homme semblait plus forte.

« Oui, ce sont nos noms. Je suis John Sheppard et voici mon amie Ellyn. Ravi de vous rencontrer », ironisa le soldat.

« Votre amie ne souffre pas ? »

« Non. Pourquoi, vous avez déjà servi de repas à un Wraith ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Non… »

« Eh bien, j'espère que ça ne vous arrivera jamais », dit Sheppard. Il aida la jeune fille à se redresser. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir. « La plaie fait mal, quand même. C'est pas très agréable de se faire trancher la peau. »

« Vous êtes toujours en vie », dit la voix.

« Ouais, mais quand Kolya s'apercevra que ça ne te fait rien, il risque de vouloir te garder comme spécimen de laboratoire. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui servirai de repas au monstre ! » dit John.

« Vous blâmez le Wraith ou le maître ? » dit la voix.

« Je prends les deux ! » dit Sheppard.

Ellyn voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à les blâmer, du moins pas le Wraith pour le moment, puisqu'elle n'avait rien, mais la voix reprit :

« Il y a une différence. Le Wraith doit se nourrir pour vivre. Pour un Wraith, la faim brûle comme un feu. »

Fronçant des sourcils, John se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre de sa cellule. Ellyn le suivit, commençant à se douter de qui devait être leur voisin.

« Dites-moi, Sheppard, si vous brûliez de l'intérieur, vous contenteriez-vous d'une goutte d'eau ou prendriez-vous plus ? »

« Quand avez-vous entendu ces gars m'appeler Sheppard ? »

L'ombre dans la cellule bougea, jusqu'à apparaître devant eux.

« Juste avant que je commence à me nourrir », dit le Wraith.

Ellyn hocha la tête. John, lui, se figea, réalisant que celui qui avait voulu se nourrir de son amie était leur voisin de cellule.

« Vous… » souffla Sheppard, la voix emplie de colère.

Ellyn lui posa une main sur le bras, l'incitant au calme. Le Wraith fixait la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes une _Steïla_ ? » dit-il.

« Pardon ? » dit Ellyn.

« C'est ainsi que les Lantiens appelaient les gardiennes des pierres qui animaient leur cœur et leur donnaient des pouvoirs. »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Comment savait-il ça ? Bien sûr, elle était au courant qu'il y avait eu d'autres générations d'Étoiles dans l'univers. Les lunes qui jalonnaient la galaxie étaient là pour le prouver. Mais comment un Wraith pouvait… ?

Soudain, elle remarqua un détail : un tatouage noir en forme d'étoile marquait l'œil gauche du Wraith. La même marque que celle qu'elle avait faite au bras de John, le jour du combat contre Yuriko !

« Vous êtes… »

« J'étais la source d'énergie d'une Étoile, il y a dix mille ans, pendant la guerre entre les Wraiths et les Lantiens. »

Sheppard ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ellyn, elle, était partagée entre la stupeur et l'incrédulité. Si elle avait su qu'elle rencontrerait un ancien Chevalier, un jour…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Des reviews, des avis, des critiques ? _


	19. But commun

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_D'abord, une très bonne année 2010 à tous ! _

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par ma bêta reader Wraith23. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19 :**

**But commun**

Caché dans l'ombre du couloir, Jill réfléchissait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il espionnait Ellyn et ses amis. Sa victoire contre Yuriko l'avait surpris. Elle ne l'avait pas tuée, contrairement à la coutume du Jeu de la Lune.

Et maintenant, la jeune fille était prisonnière des Genii avec Sheppard et un Wraith qui avait servi de Chevalier à une Étoile dans le passé, et qui discutait avec eux depuis une cellule adjacente.

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait pas les pouvoirs d'un Gorwel, et de toute façon s'il en avait eus, il serait devenu fou et aurait combattu Ellyn il y a longtemps de cela.

Son seul pouvoir tenait dans une pierre noire qu'il portait autour du cou, cadeau de Lilith l'ayant choisi comme espion pour surveiller ses sœurs. Cette pierre avait le pouvoir de le rendre invisible, de se fondre dans l'obscurité.

Le jeune homme la serra plus fort dans sa main en récitant une prière. Il vit le décor changer autour de lui. Au lieu du couloir des cellules, il se retrouva dans un grand espace noir où flottaient des portes de toutes sortes autour de lui.

L'Éther, univers de rêves, où chaque esprit avait sa porte conduisant à son cœur.

Tant pis, il allait laisser Ellyn et Sheppard se débrouiller seuls, il devait poursuivre la mission que Lilith lui avait assignée : trouver la dernière Étoile, Roxane.

Elle était introuvable depuis le jour où Moïra s'était réveillée. Jill savait que Roxane avait les mêmes pouvoirs que sa jumelle, celui d'entrer dans les rêves des gens pour sonder leur cœur et le guérir.

Mais rester trop longtemps dans l'Éther était dangereux, on pouvait devenir fou et perdre le sens des réalités si l'on demeurait trop longtemps dans le monde des rêves.

Jill ouvrit une porte en bambou. Un paysage de montagnes en pleine forêt chinoise apparut devant lui. Mauvaise porte.

Il en essaya une autre en fer blindé. Il se retrouva face à l'entrée d'un immense building dans une ville industrielle.

Une autre porte en bois couverte de fleurs lui donna accès à une boutique de fleuristes dans un petit village rural.

Agacé, il claqua violemment la porte et se laissa partir en arrière.

« Roxane ! Bon sang, où es-tu ? » cria le garçon.

Il s'assit sur les marches bordant l'entrée d'une autre porte en marbre. Là, il attendit quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses forces.

Plus de deux semaines qu'il cherchait l'Éther de Roxane, et il ne trouvait rien. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant dans le fond. Le pouvoir des Étoiles de Jade et de Saphir était supérieur à celui d'un humain, fût-il aidé du pouvoir de l'Étoile de Mercure.

La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver Roxane serait sa jumelle, et cette dernière haïssait les humains. Surtout que lorsque l'on s'attaquait à sa jumelle, elle se transformait en furie sanguinaire. Moïra avait toujours été de nature instable mentalement, sauf en présence de ses sœurs. Elle pouvait se mettre en colère pour un rien, se calmer l'instant d'après puis se mettre à rire ou pleurer sans raison.

Découragé, le jeune homme reprit son collier puis prononça la formule pour retourner dans le monde réel. Il reviendrait chercher plus tard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans sa cellule, John faisait les cent pas. Il respirait bruyamment.

« Votre colère ne fera que vous affaiblir », dit le Wraith.

« Je m'en fiche », dit le soldat.

Ellyn se planta devant le jeune homme.

« Je te rappele que tu es mon chevalier, tu te dois de me fournir de l'énergie lorsque je suis en danger. Alors je te serais redevable de ne pas la gaspiller en marchant comme ça. »

« Tu prends le parti de celui qui a voulu se nourrir de toi, maintenant ? ! »

Ellyn haussa des sourcils, surprise. Il en voulait donc à l'alien _à ce point_ ?

« Vous réalisez qu'ils nous torturent, tous les trois ? » dit le Wraith.

« Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? » dit Sheppard.

« Il m'a arrêté. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et en _quoi_ est-ce de la torture ? »

« Avez-vous déjà connu la faim, Sheppard ? Le peu que j'ai pris à votre jeune amie suffit à peine à me maintenir en vie. La force que j'ai aspirée s'éteint déjà. »

« Je m'en fous ! » dit John en se remettant à marcher.

« Vous faites les cents pas dans votre cellule, me maudissant pour avoir pris des années que votre amie a déjà récupérées. Je me tiens là, maudissant le fait que je n'en ai pas eu assez ! Chacun à notre façon, nous souffrons. »

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. John se plaça devant la fenêtre et dit :

« Cela peut vous paraître étonnant, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler avec vous. Alors, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance DE LA FERMER ? ! »

Furieux, le Wraith tendit sa main vers John pour le frapper, mais les barreaux l'arrêtèrent.

« Ce sont vos dernières heures, Sheppard. Si vous voulez les passer dans le silence, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« **ÇA SUFFIT !** » hurla Ellyn, si fort que ses cris retentirent à travers le tunnel.

Surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ce ne sont les dernières heures de personne ! On va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, on n'est pas seul ! Yuriko est en chemin, je la sens qui se rapproche. Alors tenez-vous tranquilles tous les deux, ou je vous jette un sort ! »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu me disais de ne pas m'énerver… »

« La ferme ! J'ai une bonne raison d'être énervée, moi », dit la jeune fille. « Et tu sais que nos amis et mes sœurs vont venir nous aider, Yuriko est déjà en chemin avec son Chevalier, ils vont nous aider à sortir de là, alors calme-toi, John, je t'en prie ! »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? » dit le Wraith.

« Certaine. »

Le Wraith émit un ricanement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » dit la jeune fille, sentant d'avance que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

« Je croyais que les Étoiles se détestaient et ne cherchaient qu'à s'entretetuer pour devenir la nouvelle Lune ? »

« C'était peut-être comme ça à votre époque, mais moi et mes sœurs sommes différentes. Nous nous sommes soutenues dès notre plus jeune âge quand nous étions au labo. Je ne tuerais même pas Lilith, malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait et la haine qu'elle me voue depuis plus de soixante ans. Quant à Yuriko, elle va venir qu'elle le veuille ou non. Je l'ai vaincue au Jeu de la Lune il y a plusieurs jours, et elle est toujours en vie. »

Le Wraith la fixa, essayant de déceler un mensonge dans ces paroles. Mais la jeune fille ne mentait pas, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et le laissait lire ses pensées pour qu'il voie la sincérité de ses propos. Il vit même l'amour qu'elle portait à ses sœurs, un amour si grand qu'elle avait choisi d'hiberner avec elles pendant soixante ans pour échapper au Jeu de la Lune.

Choqué, le Wraith recula puis fit volte-face, refusant de croire à tout cela. Une Étoile qui aimait ses sœurs et voulait les protéger… Absurde ! Ces créatures étaient faites pour se battre, pas pour vivre ensemble comme une gentille petite famille.

Si son Étoile avait été là, si elle avait vu les pensées de cette fille… Il effleura son tatouage du bout des doigts, puis il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Non ! Ressasser le passé ne servirait à rien. La marque autour de son œil s'était éteinte il y a des millénaires. Alors pourquoi penser à tout cela maintenant ? Cette gamine avait un curieux effet sur lui, déjà qu'elle ne vieillissait pas lorsqu'il se nourrissait d'elle…

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit la présence des gardes, qui approchaient.

Ellyn et Sheppard virent la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrir. Les gardes entrèrent. Leur chef regarda Ellyn et fronça des sourcils. Il fit mine de s'approcher, mais la jeune fille le repoussa. Les gardes levèrent leurs armes.

Leur chef parut réfléchir, puis ordonna de tirer. Sheppard et Ellyn reçurent des chocs électriques de plein fouet et perdirent connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Moïra lança un regard dépité à la porte donnant accès au bureau du docteur Weir. Lucie était assise devant l'entrée, les bras pliés autour de ses genoux.

Elizabeth Weir avait jugé Moïra trop agressive pour assister à la réunion, aussi devait-elle rester dehors avec sa sœur et attendre la fin.

« Ils nous ont encore jetés dehors ! » gémit Lucie.

Moïra lui sourit d'un air narquois.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on ait du respect pour une pauvre poire comme toi ? »

« C'est bon, les poires », dit la petite.

« Eh ! C'était une façon de parler, banane ! »

« Si toi aussi t'es dehors, alors t'es qu'une poire, comme moi ! »

« Quelle perspicacité… Hein ? Eh, mais de quoi je parle, moi ? ! Retire ce que tu as dit ou je… »

Soudain, Moïra dressa l'oreille. Lucie la regarda sans comprendre, puis elle aussi leva la tête, comme si elle avait entendu la même chose.

« L'Éther… » murmura Lucie.

Moïra acquiesça en silencieuse, trop concentrée pour lui accorder toute son attention. Elle reconnut sans mal l'intrus qui s'aventurait dans le monde des rêves : Jill. Mais que faisait-il ? Elle ferma les yeux, pour tendre son esprit plus avant vers lui.

Et soudain, elle comprit. Roxane ! Cet ignoble traître cherchait sa jumelle pour que Lilith puisse faire pression sur elle et ses sœurs !

Moïra serra les poings, se préparant à lui envoyer une bonne décharge mentale qui l'expulserait brutalement de l'Éther, quand elle vit autre chose : il était entré dans l'Éther par une porte sur la planète des Genii, celle-là même où Ellyn et Sheppard étaient emprisonnés !

Rouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille sourit.

« Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux que l'on soit seules… Allez, debout, crevette, on va sauver Ellyn et Sheppard nous-mêmes ! » dit-elle en prenant la main de Lucie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'Ellyn ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était seule, et dans une autre pièce.

Allongée sur une table, ses mains et ses pieds étaient menottés. Des néons sales au plafond éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur blanchâtre.

Ellyn vit dans le coin de la salle un ordinateur et l'éclat d'outils en métal. Elle reconnut sans mal leur forme de loin : des scalpels, des seringues et des pinces… Elle était dans un laboratoire !

La jeune fille serra les poings. Après plus de soixante années d'hibernation, son cauchemar reprenait.

« Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas vieilli, jeune fille ? »

Ellyn tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit Kolya. Debout devant elle, il la regardait avec un mélange de méfiance et d'étonnement.

« Détachez-moi, que je vous l'explique avec des arguments bien frappants ! » dit la jeune fille.

Kolya lui offrit un léger rictus.

« Tu as la langue bien pendue, jeune fille. Comme Sheppard. »

Il se pencha vers elle.

« Tu sais, que tu me répondes ou non n'y changera rien. Je ne rendrai que Sheppard aux gens d'Atlantis. Et bien vieilli. La prochaine fois, ce sera lui qui servira de nourriture au Wraith. Mais je veux d'abord en savoir plus sur toi, aussi je vais le laisser se nourrir de toi une fois de plus. Et j'espère que tu resteras jeune, car je regrette amèrement la mort de Sora. J'ai besoin d'une autre femme de caractère. » Il passa la main sur sa joue. Ellyn essaya de le mordre, mais il esquiva le geste.

« Amenez le Wraith », dit-il à ses hommes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sheppard continuait de faire les cent pas dans sa cellule. Il enrageait. Qu'est-ce que Kolya ferait à Ellyn ? Il savait combien le militaire était cruel. Sans compter le fait qu'Ellyn lui avait déjà un peu parlé de sa vie dans les laboratoires. Si ces monstres osaient la traiter comme un cobaye…

« Vous tenez à elle à ce point ? » dit le Wraith.

John se tourna vers le Wraith. Celui-ci était revenu devant la fenêtre de la cellule et le regardait, l'air impassible.

« Bien sûr, je tiens à elle, c'est mon amie ! Quoi, ça vous étonne ? Vous étiez pourtant le chevalier d'une Étoile autrefois, non ? »

« Nous n'avions pas le même genre de relation. »

John fronça des sourcils. La voix du Wraith semblait emplie de… regrets ? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

« Qu'importe, je ne peux rien faire sinon attendre que nos amis viennent nous sortir de là », dit John en s'appuyant contre la porte de la cellule.

Le Wraith leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« Kolya vous tuera avant que vos amis aient une chance d'atteindre ces cellules. »

John fronça des sourcils.

« Que savez-vous sur cet endroit, au juste ? »

« Assez pour savoir ce qui arrive à ceux qui leur résistent. »

John marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Et nous ? Vous pensez en savoir assez pour nous aider à nous échapper ? »

« Vous et moi ? »

« Quoi, ils vont vous relâcher après que vous m'ayez tué ? » dit John, sarcastique.

« Non. »

« Et qu'avez-vous à perdre ? »

« Ma vie. »

« Oh oui, vous en avez une géniale ici. »

Le Wraith lui répondit par un feulement.

« Écoutez, ça a du sens ! Nous avons un but commun. Et vous l'avez dit : vous étiez le chevalier d'une Étoile autrefois. Vous deviez la protéger. Vous comprenez donc le fait que je suis prêt à tout pour protéger la mienne, non ? »

Après un instant de silence, le Wraith dit : « Comme je l'ai dit avant, il n'y a pas d'issue. » Puis il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Dépité, John s'assit au fond de sa cellule. À ce moment, des soldats arrivèrent et emmenèrent le Wraith. John comprit qu'ils l'emmenaient sans nul doute pour s'occuper d'Ellyn. Bon sang, qu'allaient-ils encore lui faire ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn vit deux scientifiques entrer. L'un était une jeune femme blonde, l'autre un homme chauve dans la soixantaine, avec des lunettes.

La jeune femme se posta devant l'ordinateur tandis que l'homme se mit à tripoter les outils.

« Nous allons d'abord faire des analyses sanguines », dit l'homme.

« Amenez le Wraith », dit Kolya, plus en retrait dans la salle.

Ellyn le fusilla du regard. Non seulement on allait la découper en morceaux, mais il allait tout regarder !

La jeune fille vit deux soldats entrer, avec le Wraith. Soudain, une douleur aiguë lui traversa le bras. Elle se tourna et vit que le scientifique avait planté l'aiguille dans son bras gauche et lui prenait du sang.

« Échantillon sanguin avant le nourrissage du Wraith prélevé », dit-il en s'approchant de sa collègue.

Ellyn lança un regard assassin au scientifique. L'envie de déchaîner ses pouvoirs pour le tuer la tentait en cet instant.

« _Calme-toi._ »

Elle sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Cette voix ressemblait à celle du Wraith. Elle vit que ce dernier la fixait de ses yeux jaunes.

« _Vous… vous lisez dans mes pensées ? !_ » dit la jeune fille mentalement.

« _Pas besoin de les lire, ton esprit hurle de rage, je l'entends d'ici ! Maintenant, calme-toi. Ils vont m'obliger à me nourrir de toi. Je vais te donner toute l'énergie possible, tu en profiteras pour déchaîner tes pouvoirs sur eux._ »

« _Hein ? ! Vous… vous nous aidez ?_ »

« _Je veux sortir d'ici. Autrefois, c'était impossible. Mais ton arrivée a changé la donne._ »

Kolya quitta l'ordinateur où les scientifiques avaient commencé à analyser l'ADN de la jeune fille et se tourna vers ses hommes.

L'un d'eux s'approcha d'Ellyn et écarta le col de sa chemise, tandis que l'autre amenait le Wraith. Il lui ôta son gant de cuir. L'alien jeta un regard à Kolya. Celui-ci lui fit signe de la tête.

Ellyn ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la main du Wraith se poser sur sa poitrine, puis les enzymes traverser sa peau, pénétrer son sang et atteindre son cœur.

Elle inspira, tant la sensation était puissante et merveilleuse. Le Wraith ferma les yeux et rugit puissamment. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kolya fit signe à ses hommes de le faire reculer mais soudain, une puissante lumière jaillit de la table et l'aveugla.

Ellyn serra les poings. Les sangles de la table sautèrent. Bondissant au sol, la jeune fille tendit la main vers le ciel.

« _Réveille-toi, cœur du soleil !_ »

Le fouet apparut dans sa main. Le déployant, la jeune fille frappa le scientifique au cou. Des braises jaillirent de l'extrémité du fouet et s'embrasèrent sur la marque. Le scientifique porta les mains à son cou. Il brûlait vif ! Il se jeta convulsivement sur l'autre scientifique qui prit feu à son tour.

Le Wraith se tourna vers les gardes et frappa le premier en plein ventre, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Le deuxième arma son pistolet pour lui tirer dessus, mais Ellyn fut plus rapide.

Elle lui arracha l'arme avec le fouet. Le Wraith le saisit à la gorge puis se nourrit de lui. Profitant de l'agitation, Kolya s'enfuit de la salle.

Ellyn contempla le carnage. Deux scientifiques morts brûlés, un soldat inconscient et l'autre qui venait juste de mourir, vidé de son énergie…

Le Wraith se redressa en feulant de contentement. Ses yeux brillaient de vie, il avait reçu toute l'énergie nécessaire pour vivre.

Ellyn hésita, puis leva son fouet. Le Wraith eut un geste de recul. Allait-elle le tuer, lui aussi ? Le fouet frappa net ses chaînes, qui virèrent au rouge feu puis tombèrent au sol dans un tas de cendres.

Un silence lourd suivit, finalement rompu par le Wraith.

« Par ici », dit-il en montrant la porte empruntée par Kolya.

« Pour aller où ? » dit la jeune fille, méfiante.

« Libérer ton chevalier. Si je veux sortir d'ici avec ton aide, il te faudra ta source d'énergie pour être efficace. Alors allons-y ! »

Ellyn fit la moue. Elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance, mais elle se souvenait du temps où elle avait aidé Steve à s'échapper d'Atlantis. Aussi longtemps que son but serait le même que celui du Wraith, tout irait bien.

Elle le suivit donc à travers les couloirs, vers les cellules.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis au fond de la cellule, John attendait. Deux gardes étaient postés devant sa cellule.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'eux pour leur adresser une réplique bien cinglante quand ces derniers se tendirent. Ils semblaient avoir vu quelque chose bouger devant eux.

Sheppard suivit leur regard et vit qu'en effet, des silhouettes se mouvaient dans l'ombre du couloir, face à lui.

Soudain, de l'ombre jaillit… une petite fille ? !

« Lucie ? ! » dit John, ébahi.

La petite lui fit un grand sourire, puis tendit ses mains vers les gardes. Deux petites boules de lumière rosée en jaillirent et les frappèrent. Ils tombèrent au sol, assommés.

« Bien joué, Lulu ! » dit Moïra, apparaissant près d'elle.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la grille, puis serra les dents.

« Ils ont pas la clé », dit la petite, occupée à fouiller les gardes.

Soupirant, Moïra ferma les yeux et tendit la main vers la porte de la cellule. Inquiet, John voulut lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient changé de couleur. D'habitude Moïra avait l'œil droit noisette et l'autre vert. Mais maintenant, les deux étincelaient, comme deux étoiles de jade.

Un vrombissement résonna, en provenance du sol. Soudain, des germes en jaillirent et serpentèrent le long des grilles, jusqu'à se gonfler et les serrer si fort que la porte se détacha de ses gonds.

Moïra baissa la main puis tomba au sol.

« Grande sœur ! » gémit Lucie.

John dégagea la porte et courut au chevet de Moïra. Son pouls était normal, mais il sentit que sa peau était humide de sueur. Elle avait usé beaucoup de son énergie pour faire ça.

Il se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas de chevalier.

« Lucie, tu peux lui donner de l'énergie ? »

La petite fit la moue.

« Je suis trop loin de Teyla, je ne recevrai assez vite jamais toute l'énergie nécessaire. Et en plus, ça va épuiser ma chevalière, j'ai juste assez en réserve pour qu'on s'évade tous d'ici. Mais où est Ellyn ? »

John soupira, puis prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et se releva avec elle.

« Sois gentille, utilise tes pouvoirs pour nous dégager la voie tandis qu'on part à sa recherche. Et moi, je porte Moïra jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. »

Acquiesçant, la petite se mit en route avec lui vers le couloir de droite.


	20. Le Don de la Vie

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Voici enfin la suite. _

_Mais tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Wraith23** pour ses corrections. _

_Ensuite, merci à __**Lunastrelle**__, __**Belmene**__, __**Missy**__ et __**Lorraine**__ pour leurs reviews ! ^_^_

_Et une bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Le Don de la Vie**

Ellyn et le Wraith arrivèrent devant la cellule où devait se trouver John. Ils virent les barreaux défoncés par les végétaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? » demanda l'alien.

Ellyn lui répondit avec le sourire :

« Mes sœurs sont là. Elles ont aidé John à s'échapper. Plus de temps à perdre, il faut les retrouver ! »

Elle se tourna vers le couloir de droite pour les rejoindre, quand elle sentit la main du Wraith lui agripper le bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Attends. Tu veux vraiment rejoindre tes sœurs, alors qu'elles sont tes rivales au Jeu de la Lune ? »

Énervée, Ellyn se dégagea violemment de lui.

« Pour la dernière fois, mes sœurs ne sont PAS mes ennemies ! Nous avons vécu ensemble plus de soixante ans, vous comprenez ça ? J'ai élevé Lucie comme ma propre fille, elle m'aimait comme une mère, Moïra et Roxane m'ont appris à développer les capacités de mon esprit et protéger mes rêves, Yuriko m'a enseigné la musique et le japonais ! Alors, ce n'est pas à vous de me dicter ma conduite vis-à-vis de celles que je considère comme ma famille. »

Le Wraith l'écouta en silence, haussant un sourcil face à la colère qu'elle manifestait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça, il n'avait déjà pas supporté le ton de John tout à l'heure. Mais la réaction de cette humaine le déconcertait. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas que l'on dise du mal de ses « sœurs ».

Il hésita. S'il la laissait s'en aller, il n'aurait plus de chance de s'enfuir d'ici. Et s'il la suivait, il risquait de se retrouver face aux autres sœurs, et il n'avait pas envie de les voir s'entretuer. Il avait déjà vécu ça dans le passé, cela lui avait largement suffi.

Il allait peut-être lui répondre quelque chose quand un bruit résonna au bout du couloir. Deux gardes Genii arrivaient ! Ellyn prépara son fouet tandis que le Wraith faisait craquer ses doigts, prêt à se nourrir d'autres humains.

Soudain, un vent puissant envahit le couloir. Les deux gardes furent soulevés du sol et projetés contre le mur où ils perdirent connaissance.

Ellyn se retourna et vit Yuriko courir vers elle, armée de ses éventails.

« Yuriko ! »

« Ohayô ! » lui répondit la jeune fille avec une révérence. Elle allait enchaîner avec des questions pour savoir où se trouvait John, quand Ellyn courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Ellyn… ? » dit la Japonaise, surprise. Cette attitude ne lui déplaisait pas, mais Ellyn n'était pas du genre démonstratif.

Le Wraith regardait la scène avec l'air impassible, mais intérieurement, il n'en revenait pas.

« Bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas arriver plus tôt, Yuri ? J'ai failli être disséquée par les Genii ! »

« Je comprends », dit gravement sa sœur en lui rendant son étreinte, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la surprise du Wraith.

Puis, se dégageant, Ellyn vit qu'un petit garçon s'agrippait au bas du kimono de sa sœur.

« Je te présente Sylus, mon chevalier. Sylus, voici ma sœur Ellyn qui m'a épargnée au Jeu de la Lune. »

Le petit lui répondit par un timide hochement de tête, puis regarda le Wraith. Yuriko suivit son regard et fronça des sourcils en voyant le tatouage à l'œil de l'alien.

« Ellyn, ce Wraith ne serait pas… »

« Un ancien Chevalier, si. Mais Yuri, on a un problème : John a disparu, et je crois que Moïra et Lucie sont avec lui. Ils ont pris quelle direction ? »

La Japonaise ferma les yeux. Un vent doux se forma dans l'espace, caressant les murs, faisant danser des nuages de poussière au sol. Finalement, le vent s'arrêta. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Ils ont pris ce couloir, mais ils se sont arrêtés à cause de gardes qui leur barrent la route », dit-elle en désignant l'ouverture sur leur gauche.

« Ils ont pris le chemin de la sortie. Suivez-moi », dit le Wraith.

Ils reprirent leur route, le Wraith en tête, les jeunes filles et l'enfant derrière. Ils finirent par arriver au bout d'un couloir et aperçurent tout de suite Lucie, qui leur fit de grands signes.

« Vous êtes là ! » dit-elle aux filles.

Elle courut jusqu'à Ellyn et sauta dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'approcha et vit que John était au chevet de Moïra. La pauvre était évanouie et en sueur.

« Elle est à bout de force », dit John.

« Il sait pas où aller, on est perdu », dit Lucie.

Le soldat lança un regard noir à la petite, puis regarda le Wraith. Ce dernier soutint son regard.

« Vous pouvez nous guider jusqu'à la sortie, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon chevalier ? » demanda Ellyn avec insistance.

Le Wraith la fixa un instant, regarda la petite dans ses bras, la Japonaise qui posait instinctivement une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Sylus, John au chevet de Moïra, puis il acquiesça.

Mais d'abord, il fallait s'occuper des gardes qui les attendaient au bout du couloir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'Éther de Moïra était immense. Il représentait une forêt où régnait éternellement le printemps. Les arbres étaient couverts de feuilles vertes grasses, le sol tapissé de fleurs où venaient butiner des abeilles et des papillons aux ailes étincelantes comme des étoiles.

Moïra ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sans chevalier, elle était vulnérable. Elle porta la main à son cœur et sentit son Étoile, dure et froide sous sa peau. Elle était en train de s'affaiblir.

Et dire qu'elle avait failli mourir pour libérer un humain ! Elle réalisa soudain que cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit quand elle avait décidé de libérer John.

_Je… Je l'ai aidé sans hésiter ? ! Je le considère comme un ami ? ! ! ? _réalisa la jeune fille, ahurie.

Elle réalisa combien c'était vrai. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Atlantis, elle avait changé. Tout le monde les y traitait comme des êtres humains, elle et ses sœurs. John faisait souvent des blagues, Teyla et Ronon lui avaient un peu appris l'art du combat et Rodney… elle adorait l'embêter. Elle s'était habituée à ces humains.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un arbre et posa la main sur l'écorce. Cela avait le don de l'apaiser.

Soudain, un vent froid traversa la forêt. La jeune fille eut un frisson. Ce vent était glacé, et chargé de flocons de neige… De la neige ? !

« _Tu t'isoles toujours lorsque tu es triste ou blessée, n'est-ce pas, Moïra ?_ »

Cette voix… Moïra leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Roxane ? Où es-tu, petite sœur ? »

« _Près de toi, mais je ne peux pas encore venir. Tiens bon, grande sœur. Réveille-toi, ils ont besoin de ton aide. Allez, réveille-toi !_ »

Non, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle voulait revoir sa sœur jumelle chérie ! Mais la voix se faisait plus insistante.

« _Réveille-toi !_ »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Réveille-toi ! Moïra, réveille-toi ! »

Dans un sursaut, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Ellyn, Yuriko et Lucie étaient penchées au-dessus d'elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Ellyn.

Moïra réalisa qu'Ellyn avait la main posée sur sa poitrine, et qu'un flux d'énergie pénétrait en elle, lui rendant de l'énergie.

« Je ne peux pas te donner plus ou mon chevalier s'affaiblira », dit Ellyn en retirant sa main.

Moïra regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient sortis du bunker et se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une clairière, en pleine forêt. Il faisait nuit.

Debout un peu plus loin, le Wraith les regardait avec l'air médusé. Chaque preuve de soutien ou d'amour que ces filles faisaient les unes envers les autres le déconcertait. On aurait dit une vraie famille. Il porta la main à sa hanche ruisselante de sang. En se battant contre l'un des groupes de gardes, il avait reçu des balles.

Soupirant, il s'allongea au sol. Quand ils étaient sortis du bunker, il avait voulu se nourrir d'Ellyn, mais John l'en avait empêché en lui braquant une arme en pleine face. La jeune fille avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, que ça ne lui faisait rien, mais son chevalier n'avait pas cédé. Il se méfiait. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait que ça marcherait à chaque fois ? !

Le Wraith se tourna vers John. Assis contre un arbre, ce dernier tenait la radio d'un des Genii dans sa main et écoutait les communications entre Kolya et ses hommes.

« _Dites à Kolya qu'ils ne sont pas à la Porte._ »

« On dirait qu'ils concentrent les recherches autour de la Porte des Étoiles. Ils ont dû s'imaginer que nous savions où elle était », dit John.

Le Wraith émit un léger rire, puis regarda les trois demi-lunes qui brillaient dans le ciel.

« Oh, ça valait quand même le coup d'essayer, rien que pour revoir le ciel. »

Les jeunes Étoiles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Elles savaient pourquoi il ressentait un tel soulagement. Parmi ces trois lunes se trouvait celle qui avait été son Étoile.

« Je vous avoue que j'avais d'autres ambitions que celle-là », dit John.

Le Wraith se redressa sur un coude.

« Mes blessures sont très profondes. Si je ne me nourris pas bientôt, je vais mourir. »

« Mais non, mais non ! trancha John. On a conclu un marché, vous et moi. On rentre chacun chez nous, compris ? Et en vie. »

« Et, si à l'avenir, nos chemins devaient se recroiser, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? »

John hésita avant de répondre : « Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. »

« Alors, souhaitons-nous de ne jamais nous revoir. C'est mieux ainsi », conclut le Wraith.

« Essayez de dormir un peu, j'assure le premier tour de garde », dit John.

Il se leva puis se dirigea un peu plus loin vers une ouverture de la clairière.

Ellyn le regarda s'éloigner. Elle se tourna vers ses sœurs. Moïra s'était rendormie avec Lucie dans ses bras. Yuriko était allongée près d'elle, Sylus blotti contre elle pour lui tenir chaud.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement du Wraith puis regarda le ciel avec lui.

« Laquelle de ces lunes… »

« … a été mon Étoile ? Celle de droite, la grande bleue », dit le Wraith en la pointant du doigt.

La jeune fille parut surprise, puis sourit. Les Étoiles pouvaient parler avec les astres. Les lunes étaient leurs conseillères, et chacune avait sa personnalité. Celle de gauche était froide et parlait peu, elle donnait surtout des conseils en rapport avec la défense. Celle du milieu était très bavarde et incitait beaucoup au combat. La lune de droite était totalement différente. Elle discutait souvent avec Ellyn quand celle-ci était triste ou déprimée, lui prodiguant des conseils et l'encourageant à croire en ses sœurs.

Ellyn se demanda pourquoi cette lune l'encourageait à aimer ses sœurs alors que son ex-chevalier lui disait de ne pas leur faire confiance. Elle voulut le lui demander quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait fermé ses yeux et dormait.

Elle hésita, puis tendit doucement la main vers sa hanche blessée. Une lumière blanche apparut dans sa paume, puis flotta jusqu'à la blessure qui se referma.

Le Wraith ouvrit les yeux et, se redressant, vit que sa plaie avait disparu. Même le cuir de son manteau avait été recousu.

« Merci », dit-il.

Mais Ellyn ne pouvait plus l'entendre. La jeune fille était tombée au sol, épuisée. Elle s'endormit et laissa son esprit dériver vers son Éther.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait nuit aussi dans l'Éther. Les plaines étaient silencieuses. Assise au sommet d'une colline, Ellyn leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle pouvait voir les trois demi-lunes qui projetaient leur lumière sur l'herbe ondulante.

« _Ellyn, fais attention !_ » dit une voix qui semblait provenir de la lune de gauche.

« Pourquoi ? » dit la jeune fille, inquiète.

« _Les Genii se regroupent. Ils commencent à s'éloigner de la porte. Au petit matin, ils vous retrouveront. Tu dois protéger tes sœurs, ton chevalier et celui qui fut le mien autrefois_ », dit la lune de droite.

La lune du milieu émit un ricanement.

« _Protéger ses sœurs ? Oublies-tu encore une fois le Jeu de la Lune, pauvre sotte ?_ »

Ellyn leva les yeux au ciel. Ces trois-là allaient encore se disputer.

Elle essaya de se réveiller, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était trop fatiguée. Elle avait utilisé sa magie curative sans l'aide de John, pour éviter que celui-ci se fâche s'il s'apercevait qu'elle avait aidé un Wraith.

Bien sûr, elle savait pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Elle-même n'approuvait pas ce que ces créatures faisaient aux humains. Mais celui-ci avait été un Chevalier, il avait autrefois servi de soutien à une Étoile comme elle.

_J'ai l'impression de n'appartenir à aucun camp_, se dit la jeune fille avec tristesse. _Ni les humains ni les Wraiths. _

Mais au fond, cela était normal. Elle n'était pas humaine. Elle n'était pas une Lantienne ni une Wraith, ni même une Asgard, une Go'auld ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle appartenait à une espèce unique, détachée de ce monde, n'obéissant qu'à des règles qui lui étaient propres.

Déjà quand elle était enfant, elle avait été rejetée par les autres. Ellyn avait vécu dans un orphelinat en Angleterre. On l'avait trouvé dans une espèce d'épave de métal près d'un lac d'Idstone.

Elle avait vécu six ans à l'orphelinat. Déjà, avant même de devenir une Étoile, il se passait des choses bizarres autour d'elle. Les enfants disaient qu'elle n'était pas normale. Elle n'était jamais tombée malade, elle semblait très rapide et souple pour son âge. Les autres orphelins l'avaient rejetée depuis lors, et parfois coincée dans un endroit pour lui jeter des cailloux et la battre. Puis ils s'enfuyaient, terrifiés, pour aller dire à la directrice qu'elle était un monstre, que ses yeux étaient bizarres quand elle les regardait avec colère.

Ellyn n'avait jamais compris tout ça. Elle avait regardé ses yeux plusieurs fois dans un miroir, et ils étaient toujours normaux : d'une jolie couleur dorée sombre avec des pupilles rondes.

Heureusement, ce calvaire n'avait pas duré. Un jour, un homme du nom de Thomas Peterson était venu l'adopter. Il l'avait emmenée vivre chez lui à Londres.

Thomas avait perdu sa femme et son enfant il y avait des années. Ellyn était l'enfant dont il avait toujours rêvé. Pendant dix ans, elle avait vécu comme une jeune lady. Elle avait découvert l'amour d'un père et reçu une éducation distinguée. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où des hommes en uniforme gris avec le badge d'Erco étaient venus la chercher. Elle était dans le salon ce jour-là, occupée à faire de la broderie. Elle n'avait que seize ans. Ils l'avaient emmenée sans rien dire, malgré les protestations de la gouvernante.

La jeune fille avait alors connu l'enfer dans les laboratoires. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait retrouvé son père. Il s'y était infiltré en tant que simple garde du personnel et avait essayé de la libérer. Elle avait protesté, disant que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'elle était devenue un monstre. Jamais elle ne pourrait retourner vivre parmi les humains. Il n'avait pas cédé, il était venu parce qu'il l'aimait comme sa fille. Il s'était même proposé pour devenir son chevalier. La jeune fille avait accepté.

Grâce à l'énergie de son père, elle avait essayé de s'enfuir avec ses sœurs, mais elle avait échoué. Son père n'avait pas eu assez d'énergie. Elle avait rompu le lien avant qu'il soit complètement affaibli, mais les autres gardes l'avaient trouvé. Il avait fini tué dans un laboratoire, un scientifique s'était servi de lui comme cobaye.

Et aujourd'hui, après soixante-huit ans passés en hibernation, elle avait pris John Sheppard pour chevalier. Elle avait peur à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait son énergie. S'il mourait à cause d'elle, jamais elle ne se pardonnerait.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Vous êtes sûre, Teyla ? » dit le docteur Weir.

« Absolument. Mon tatouage me fait mal depuis la réunion. Lucie est loin de moi et utilise ses pouvoirs. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle ait trouvé la planète où Ellyn et John sont prisonniers. »

Rodney et Ronon arrivèrent en courant dans la salle de commandes où les deux femmes discutaient.

« Moïra a disparu aussi, personne ne l'a trouvée », dit Ronon.

« Vous êtes sûr d'avoir fouillé partout ? »

« Bon sang, Elizabeth, je connais Moïra depuis le temps ! s'écria Rodney. Si tout est calme et que je n'ai aucun problème, c'est que la miss-qui-me-traite-de-bouffon a mis les voiles ! »

Juste à ce moment, l'écran d'affichage s'activa. Ladon apparut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil se levait, la forêt Genii s'éveillait lentement. On entendait le gazouillis des premiers oiseaux. Soudain, un bruit étranger à la nature se fit entendre, comme des buissons que quelqu'un remuait.

Le Wraith ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. John était endormi contre un arbre. Les filles dormaient aussi.

Se levant, le Wraith s'approcha d'Ellyn. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

« On de la visite », dit le Wraith. Puis il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille sursauta, surprise par ce contact soudain.

Elle sentit tout de suite la peau de sa poitrine s'ouvrir, les enzymes envahir son cœur et envoyer des décharges d'énergie à travers son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ses mains se refermèrent sur des tiges d'herbe et les arrachèrent violemment. Bon sang, elle se sentait remplie d'une force incroyable ! Le Wraith rugit de plaisir, l'énergie entrait en lui aussi, le rendant fort.

Le bruit réveilla John et les filles. Ceux-ci se figèrent devant la scène, et regardèrent avec ahurissement Ellyn dont le corps rayonnait d'énergie et le Wraith, qui avait les yeux fermés d'extase.

Enfin, l'alien s'arrêta et relâcha la jeune fille. Un bruit dans les buissons les fit tous sursauter. Ils approchaient !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Huit Genii sortirent des buissons et arrivèrent dans la clairière. Il n'y avait personne, mais l'herbe était marquée à cet endroit, signe que des gens s'y étaient allongés pendant un bon bout de temps.

Soudain, le Wraith sauta d'un arbre et frappa un Genii au ventre, l'envoyant valser plus loin.

Un autre se retourna et voulut lui tirer dessus, mais Ellyn jaillit d'un buisson et lui arracha l'arme avec son fouet. Ses deux plus proches compagnons braquèrent leurs armes sur elle pour lui tirer dessus, mais le Wraith se posta devant elle et reçut les balles.

Ignorant les coups de feu, il s'avança et leur arracha leurs armes, puis les plaqua au sol et commença à se nourrir de celui de droite. L'autre impuissant regarda son compagnon vieillir sous ses yeux.

Les quatre Genii restants voulurent courir vers le Wraith pour l'arrêter, quand des coups de feu retentirent depuis un arbre sur leur gauche. John était là, caché avec les enfants et leur tirait dessus.

Il en tua deux, mais les deux autres se cachèrent derrière des arbres et se mirent à lui tirer dessus. Soudain, un vent puissant balaya l'espace et envoya plus loin les deux hommes qui tombèrent au sol.

L'un d'eux se fracassa la tête contre un rocher, l'autre tomba sonné.

Les filles, les enfants et le jeune homme sortirent de leur cachette et s'approchèrent du Wraith qui finissait de se nourrir.

Mais le dernier Genii survivant, celui qui n'avait été qu'à moitié sonné, rouvrit les yeux. Lentement, il tendit la main vers son arme, la dégaina, puis tira.

John reçut une salve de balles en pleine poitrine et tomba au sol. Horrifiée, Ellyn courut près de lui.

« John ! »

Le jeune homme voulut lui parler, lui dire que ça allait, qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais déjà le sang coulait, l'herbe sous lui prenait une teinte noirâtre. Le soldat sentait son corps devenir froid.

Ellyn posa la main sur l'une de ses blessures, espérant que sa magie pourrait le soigner, mais elle dépendait de son énergie et en cet instant, il était en train de mourir !

« Regarde-moi, John ! Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! » dit-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Impuissants, ses sœurs et Sylus la regardaient. Son Chevalier était en train de mourir. Déjà, le tatouage à son bras commençait à perdre en luminosité.

Soudain, Ellyn sentit une main se poser sur son épaule puis la repousser. Le Wraith se pencha vers John. Celui-ci le regarda puis dit : « Finissez le travail ! »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, John Sheppard, les humains ne savent pas tout des Wraiths. Ils ignorent un tas de choses. »

Lentement, il tendit la main et la posa sur la poitrine du soldat.

« NON ! » cria Ellyn. Elle voulut courir vers le Wraith pour l'empêcher de tuer son Chevalier, mais Yuriko la retint fermement et lui dit de regarder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mené par Ronon, un petit escadron de soldats avançait prudemment à travers la forêt. Teyla, Rodney et Beckett étaient avec eux. Ladon leur avait transmis les coordonnées de la prison et ils étaient prêts à en découdre avec les Geniis maintenant.

Soudain, un cri résonna. On aurait dit Sheppard. Sans hésiter, Ronon et les autres sortirent des buissons et coururent vers la source de ce bruit.

Ils aperçurent tout de suite Ellyn et ses sœurs, qui regardaient un Wraith agenouillé près de Sheppard, apparemment occupé à se nourrir de lui.

Ne perdant même pas le temps de leur demander pourquoi elles restaient là les bras ballants, Ronon s'approcha du Wraith et le repoussa violemment, puis braqua son arme sur lui.

« ATTENDEZ ! » cria John.

Ronon se tourna vers lui et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas vieilli. Le soldat se redressa. Il était jeune et semblait en pleine forme.

Les soldats encerclèrent le Wraith, braquant leurs armes sur lui.

« Ne tirez pas. C'est un ordre ! » insista John.

« Il a raison, laissez-le ! » dit Ellyn.

« Il a sauvé le chevalier d'Ellyn, arrêtez ! » dit Moïra.

« Enfin, je comprends pas, colonel. Nous avons tous vu ce qu'il vous a fait, à Ellyn comme à vous, il vous a pris quelques années ! » dit Beckett.

« Je n'ai rien perdu, moi », dit Ellyn.

« Et il m'a donné de la force pour guérir mes blessures. Baissez vos armes, je vous dis ! » dit John.

« Comment est-ce possible, c'est… ? ! » dit Teyla.

« Ça, je ne sais pas », dit John.

Le Wraith se tourna vers John pour lui répondre :

« Le Don de pouvoir rendre la Vie est uniquement réservé à nos plus dévoués admirateurs… et généralement à nos frères. »

« À croire qu'il y a effectivement des choses sur vous que nous ignorons », dit le soldat.

Sans quitter John des yeux, le Wraith s'adressa aux autres : « Sheppard, vous m'avez permis de vivre. Je viens de m'acquitter de ma dette. »

« Attendez une minute ! Vous plaisantez ? Il a l'air plus jeune et encore plus fort qu'avant ! » dit Rodney en désignant John.

« Où est passé Kolya ? » demanda Ronon.

John fouilla ses poches, puis courut au sol où traînait la radio. Il la brancha puis : « Kolya, c'est Sheppard. »

Plus loin, près de la Stargate activée, Kolya leva sa radio pour écouter.

« Kolya ? Je savais que vous prendriez la fuite. La prochaine fois, je jure que je vous descends, vous m'entendez ? »

Sans répondre, Kolya fit volte-face et traversa la flaque bleue de la porte. Dépité, John laissa tomber la radio.

« Allez, ça suffit, on s'en va », dit-il à Ronon.

Le Satédien se tourna vers le Wraith.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? »

L'alien se tourna vers John.

« On a conclu un marché », dit Sheppard.

« Oui, d'ailleurs je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous l'honoriez », dit le Wraith dans un ricanement.

Ronon tendit son arme à John. Celui-ci se pinça la lèvre. Il regarda son tatouage qui brillait de nouveau à son bras, puis Ellyn. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air navré. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, et malgré sa compréhension pour la haine qu'il vouait aux Wraiths, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le supplier du regard de ne pas le tuer.

Enfin, Sheppard leva son arme et tira sur le Wraith. Le rayon rouge électrique parcourut le corps de l'alien qui tomba au sol. Ronon reprit son arme et vit qu'il avait été réglé sur « paralysie ».

« Vous l'avez pas tué », dit-il.

« Non, je sais. Je veux qu'on l'emmène et qu'on le dépose sur une planète. » Puis, se tournant vers McKay, il dit sur un ton sarcastique : « Merci d'être venus, les amis. »

Marmonnant des protestations, Rodney le suivit, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un bruit de Stargate activée résonna. Sans hésiter, le Wraith se redressa en rugissant. Il vit John debout devant lui, la main posée sur son arme par prudence.

Tout de suite, le Wraith se calma.

« Ah, Sheppard. » Il porta la main à sa poitrine, là où il avait reçu le coup de feu. « Je croyais que vous… »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur les humains », dit le soldat.

Lentement, le Wraith se leva et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls au bord d'un lac, sur une autre planète. Il faisait nuit.

« Ah, certes. » Il se tourna vers John. « Et si nos chemins se recroisent… »

« On sait toujours pas ce qui arrivera », dit John avec un léger sourire.

Le Wraith acquiesça. Soudain, le bruit d'un Dart résonna dans le ciel. Tous deux levèrent les yeux et virent l'appareil les survoler.

John recula, disparaissant derrière l'écran occulteur du Jumper. Le sas était ouvert. À l'intérieur, Ellyn regarda le Wraith qui baissa les yeux et fut surpris de voir que John avait disparu.

Lentement, le sas se referma. Le Jumper s'éleva dans le ciel. La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le Wraith, qui levait la tête vers le Dart.

Sheppard s'assit près d'elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Ellyn porta la main à son bras, là où se trouvait le tatouage qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre ! Elle reporta son regard sur la fenêtre et eut un léger pincement de cœur en voyant le rayon du Dart aspirer le Wraith.

Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur lui, du temps où il avait été le chevalier d'une Étoile. Elle se tourna vers le tableau de commande où John avait pris place et lui sourit.

Finalement, elle avait choisi le bon Chevalier. Il était comme elle : il avait laissé vivre un Wraith.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

On frappa à la porte. Debout sur le balcon de sa chambre à Atlantis, Ellyn se retourna et dit : « Entrez ! »

« Ah, c'était super ! » dit Lucie en entrant dans la chambre.

Moïra la suivit, l'air boudeur.

« Tu parles ! Moi, j'ai rien pu faire puisque je n'ai toujours pas de chevalier, je vous ai tous regardé combattre ! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Yuriko apparut à son tour. Elle avait reçu une chambre elle aussi, et Sylus y dormait en ce moment. Le petit avait été admis dans la cité, comme la jeune fille après l'aide qu'elle leur avait fournie.

Toutes s'assirent en cercle à même le sol.

« Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble », dit Moïra.

« On a eu peur, Ellyn », dit Lucie.

« Oui, quand le Wraith s'est nourri de toi, on pensait que tu étais fichue ! Comment ça se fait que ça t'ait rendue plus forte ? » dit Yuriko.

Ellyn fit la moue.

« Beckett m'a prélevé un échantillon de sang et a commencé à l'analyser. Il n'en est pas encore sûr, mais il pense que les enzymes Wraith renforcent mon étoile et que c'est pour ça que je ne souffre pas. »

« Alors, ce serait pareil s'il se nourrissait de nous, on gagnerait en puissance ? » dit Lucie.

« Eh, ne te précipite pas ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie qu'un Wraith pose ses sales pattes sur moi », dit Moïra.

Ellyn sourit à sa sœur.

« Tu sembles aller mieux, toi. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre de Lucie que tu as failli mourir en libérant John de sa cellule. »

La rouquine rougit sous les sourires taquins de ses sœurs.

« Oh, ça va ! Ce n'est pas lui que je vise, de toute façon. »

« Ah bon ? Tu as choisi quelqu'un d'autre comme Chevalier ? » dit Yuriko, très intéressée.

« C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Dis-moi, dis-moi ! » demanda Lucie en sautillant autour d'elle.

Moïra lui lança un regard noir, puis baissa tristement la tête.

« Laissez tomber. Quand Roxane sera là, je n'aurai plus besoin de personne, alors tant pis, j'oublie. »

« Roxane ? Tu l'as vue dans l'Éther ? » demanda Ellyn.

La jeune fille acquiesça gravement.

« Jill la cherchait, je l'ai senti. Lilith est bien décidée à la tuer. »

Ellyn comprit l'inquiétude de sa sœur. En un sens, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Roxane était une grande maîtresse de l'Éther, jamais personne ne pourrait la piéger, pas même Moïra qui avait pourtant une force égale à la sienne.

Mais Lilith était toujours là et les surveillait. Jamais elle ne les laisserait en paix tant que le Jeu de la Lune n'aurait pas pris fin.

Les quatre Étoiles tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre. Dans le ciel, les trois lunes étincelaient, pierres de nacre dans un océan de ténèbres où flottait un avenir incertain.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne pouvais pas écrire ce chapitre sans le passage où Todd fait le Don de la Vie à John, c'est un instant clé après tout ! La seule différence c'est que John n'est pas vieux, il est mortellement blessé, voilà tout. _

_J'espère que cet épisode modifié ainsi ne vous a pas déçus. Je vais tâcher de faire gaffe pour la suite. _

_Et dans le prochain chapitre, on verra Lilith et Jill, mais on rencontrera aussi la dernière Étoile, Roxane. Et je compte bien aider Moïra à se trouver un chevalier. _

_Mais pas John ni Teyla, c'est sûr, ils sont déjà pris, et les chevaliers ne peuvent pas être partagés. _

_Ellyn et Sheppard se ressemblent, ils ont une âme de chefs vis-à-vis de leurs proches. Teyla est très douce et gentille avec ceux qu'elle aime, comme Lucie, et elle joue le rôle d'une mère pour elle. Yuriko a pris Sylus parce qu'il aime la musique et le vent, comme elle. _

_Alors, dites-moi, avec qui verriez-vous Moïra ? _


	21. Roxane, Étoile de Glace

_Conseil : Pour vous rappeler du contexte, revoir le chapitre 15 « _**Ami ou ennemi ?**_ » où Ellyn parle de Jill aux membres de l'équipe de Sheppard dans le Jumper. _

_D'abord, merci à **Wraith23** pour ses corrections !  
_

_Et un grand merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Missy** pour leurs reviews ! Comment tu fais pour mettre deux reviews pour le même chapitre, Missy ?  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Roxane, Étoile de Glace**

Chaque personne possédait un Éther, un univers reflétant ses rêves. Mais il existait un passage entre ces différents mondes, une sorte de passerelle reliant les esprits et les rêves.

Cet endroit était immense et empli de lumière. Une jeune fille flottait dans cette étendue. Elle aimait y voguer. C'était agréable. Ici, elle ne rencontrait jamais personne, sauf sa jumelle Moïra.

Mais depuis que celle-ci avait rencontré les membres d'Atlantis, elle ne venait plus. Roxane en était heureuse. Sa sœur s'ouvrait aux autres, elle acceptait enfin de vivre au côté des humains. Elle commençait donc à surmonter ses démons du passé.

Roxane n'était pas pressée de quitter l'Éther. Ici, il n'y avait pas de Jeu de la Lune. C'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à retrouver les autres et les défier.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose s'approcher d'elle. Se retournant, elle vit un nuage de noirceur flotter dans sa direction. C'était encore Jill, qui essayait de la retrouver.

Roxane fit volte-face et s'enfuit vers une porte. Elle la referma derrière elle et soupira d'aise.

Ce pauvre Jill se donnait du mal pour rien. Personne ne pouvait la retrouver ici, à part sa jumelle. Et encore, Roxane avait bien plus de pratique qu'elle.

Elle se retourna pour regarder l'univers dans lequel il lui faudrait patienter avant que Jill s'en aille. C'était un endroit bizarre.

Le sol était blanc. La jeune fille se pencha pour le toucher. Il était lisse. Curieux, elle avait cru que c'était du sable. Mais ça n'avait pas la consistance de la terre ni de la roche. C'était… du tissu ? ! Bizarre.

Elle regarda vers le haut. Le ciel était blanc, et des nuages noirs y tourbillonnaient à une vitesse anormale. Il n'y avait pas de vent ici, pourtant.

Soudain, elle aperçut une ombre sur le sol, qui se dirigeait vers elle. Inquiète, elle s'en écarta. La chose passa près d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Deux petits yeux rouges sang s'ouvrirent dans la masse noire et la fixèrent. Un rire guttural résonna, puis la chose se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour disparaître.

Roxane frémit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était midi, heure de déjeuner pour le personnel d'Atlantis.

Ronon se servit trois généreuses parts de purée bien arrosée de sauce plus un énorme morceau de viande, puis il se dirigea vers les tables du mess.

Elles étaient toutes occupées, sauf deux dernières au fond à droite. Non, une seule était libre. L'autre plus à gauche était occupée. Lucie était assise seule sur une chaise, et fixait intensément un gobelet en plastique.

Intrigué, Ronon s'approcha.

« Eh, Lucie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Tu attends tes sœurs pour déjeuner ? »

« Non, j'ai déjà mangé. Je m'entraîne », dit la petite sans lâcher le verre des yeux.

« Tu t'entraînes à quoi ? »

La petite détacha son regard du gobelet puis se tourna vers le Satédien pour lui expliquer :

« Je m'entraîne à utiliser mes pouvoirs sans l'aide de Teyla. »

Ronon fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus d'elle comme chevalier ? »

« Si, mais je veux apprendre à utiliser ma force sans aspirer son énergie, tout en restant liée à elle. Comme ça, si Roxane me piège dans l'Éther et que Teyla est trop loin, je saurai me débrouiller. »

Roxane… Ah oui, la sœur jumelle de Moïra !

« Pourquoi elle te piégerait ? Elle est méchante, comme Lilith ? »

Lucie fit la moue.

« Non, mais je la vois souvent dans mes rêves ces temps-ci. Elle dit qu'elle va bientôt venir sur Atlantis pour toutes nous défier. Alors, faut que je sois prête à me défendre. »

Ronon posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Eh, on est là, nous. Alors, t'as pas à avoir peur. »

Lucie fit la moue.

« C'est gentil, Ronon, mais je sais au fond de moi que je ne suis plus une enfant. Même si mon corps ne suit pas une croissance normale à cause de l'hibernation et de mes pouvoirs d'Étoile, je sais que j'ai plus de soixante ans. »

Ces dernières paroles choquèrent le Satédien, qui ôta sa main de la petite.

Plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le bureau d'Elizabeth et expliquait la situation aux membres de l'équipe.

« Lucie voit Roxane dans ses rêves ? » dit Elizabeth.

« Et apparemment, elle va bientôt venir ici pour semer la pagaille, comme Yuriko », dit Sheppard.

« Elles ont vraiment des problèmes, dans cette famille ! » dit Rodney.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pas réussi à arrêter Yuriko lorsqu'elle est venue défier les filles », dit Elizabeth.

« Je peux déjà emmener Lucie avec moi sur le continent, elle y sera en sécurité », proposa Teyla.

« Et les autres ? On en fait quoi ? » dit Ronon.

Sheppard fit la moue.

« Franchement, je doute qu'il y ait des morts. Ellyn a très bien géré avec Yuriko la dernière fois. Et elles sont toutes très liées. »

Soudain, Lorne entra en courant dans la salle.

« Sheppard ! Venez m'aider ! Les filles se battent ! »

Sheppard et ses amis coururent jusqu'à la salle qui servait de projection pour les émissions télé. Ellyn, Yuriko, Moïra et Lucie se battaient la télécommande.

« ARRÊTEZ ! » cria sèchement Elizabeth.

L'air penaud, les filles s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et s'assirent sur le canapé face à Elizabeth. Celle-ci se planta devant elles, les bras croisés.

« Je vois que vous ne tenez plus en place depuis la dernière mission chez les Genii. Alors, nous allons vous donner de nouvelles occupations : Lucie, tu vas partir avec Teyla sur le continent. Quant à vous deux, Ellyn et Moïra, je vous enverrai en mission avec l'équipe de Sheppard. Yuriko, tu suivras celle du major Lorne. »

« On va devoir se séparer ? » dit Lucie avec tristesse.

« C'est pour votre sécurité. Si les rêves de Lucie sont fondés, il faut à tout prix empêcher Roxane de vous attaquer. N'oubliez pas que Lilith rôde, elle aussi », dit Teyla.

Lucie prit un air boudeur.

« C'est pas juste de nous séparer à cause d'une petite dispute ! Tout ça parce que Moïra a la sale habitude de squatter la télé sans jamais demander l'avis des autres ! » dit Yuriko.

« Ouais ! Toi, t'es l'égoïste à la télécommande ! » renchérit Ellyn.

Moïra prit un air indigné.

« Hého, je ne suis pas égoïste ! Je garde la télécommande parce que vous regardez des émissions idiotes, vous ! »

« Mes émissions de manga ne sont _pas_ idiotes ! » protesta la Japonaise.

« Sur ce point-là, je suis obligée d'être d'accord avec Moïra : ces trucs que tu regardes craignent un max ! » dit Ellyn.

« Voilà ! Tu vois ? Heureusement que Yuriko choisit pas. C'est comme toi avec ton émission pourrie pour enfants, là, les télétubbies… » dit Moïra.

« C'est la meilleure émission qui existe dans le monde ! » dit Lucie en se mettant à tirer sur les cheveux de sa sœur.

« ARRÊTEZ ! Teyla, dépêchez-vous d'aller préparer vos bagages et emmenez Lucie, les séparer devient urgent ! » dit Elizabeth.

« Allez, viens », dit l'Athosienne en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Lucie leur lança un regard triste, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

« Et nous, on va devoir rester sur Atlantis à supporter le bouffon, évidemment ! répliqua Moïra. Ce Rodney me déteste, pourquoi ne m'envoie-t-il pas loin de la cité avec Lucie et Teyla ? »

« Oh, Moïra, tu exagères ! Rodney ne te déteste pas », dit Elizabeth avec un sourire réconfortant.

« Si, il me déteste ! Je sais de quoi je parle, il me compare sans cesse à sa maudite sœur Jeannie ! » dit la rouquine en serrant les poings.

« Possible, mais il pense à toi, je peux le garantir », dit Sheppard.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Il m'a même dit qu'il trouvait tes yeux très beaux. »

« Quoiquoiquoiquoi… » dit Moïra, les joues rouges.

« Et que ce serait parfait si ton caractère pouvait s'adoucir un peu », ajouta Sheppard avec une sourire crispé.

« QUOI ? ! ? » dit Moïra.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Rodney apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Dites, Sheppard, vous n'auriez pas vu mon… »

Soudain, Moïra apparut devant Rodney et se mit à lui écrabouiller le pied sans aucune pitié. Le scientifique se prit le pied dans ses mains en gémissant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de folle ? » gémit le scientifique.

« Un bouffon dans ton genre n'a pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur mon caractère ! » rétorqua la rouquine, les poings sur les hanches.

« Hein ? ! Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ? »

« TU M'ÉNERVES ! » hurla Moïra en lui assénant un coup de poing en pleine face.

Elle enjamba le corps de Rodney et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, encore ?! » gémit le scientifique.

« Rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas », dit Sheppard avec un sourire crispé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Jumper atterrit aux abords du village. Dès que le sas s'ouvrit, Lucie descendit à terre et ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés.

Elle n'avait pas vu de ville ni de village habité par des humains depuis ses années d'hibernation. Cet endroit était incroyable : des tentes, des feux où étaient suspendues des marmites, des gens aux habits un peu anciens, des femmes aux cheveux tressés ornés de perles, des hommes armés d'arcs et de flèches partant à la chasse…

Pour une enfant aussi curieuse que Lucie, c'était un vrai village de vacances.

« Alors, tu te plais ici ? » dit Teyla, qui l'avait rejointe.

« Ouiiiiiiii ! » dit la petite.

Souriante, Teyla la prit dans ses bras puis marcha jusqu'à la tente où les attendaient Halling et quelques villageois.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la tente, elles virent que ces derniers étaient réunis autour de quelqu'un.

Lucie se pencha en avant et poussa un cri.

« Roxane ? ! »

Tout le monde se retourna, révélant alors la personne que tous regardaient. D'abord, Teyla crut qu'il s'agissait de Moïra.

Mais en s'approchant, elle nota des différences : les cheveux de cette fille étaient roux, mais très courts, ils s'arrêtaient au menton. Ses yeux étaient vairons comme Moïra, mais les couleurs étaient inversées : son œil gauche était noisette et l'autre vert. Et au lieu d'une longue robe verte, elle portait un pantalon bleu ciel, un débardeur noir et un long manteau couleur de glace.

« Bonjour, Lucie », dit la jeune fille.

Teyla sentit la petite essayer de se dégager d'elle pour aller serrer Roxane dans ses bras, mais l'Athosienne raffermit son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

« Vous êtes venue défier Lucie au Jeu de la Lune ? ! »

Roxane haussa des sourcils avec surprise, puis un sourire sans joie apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, rassurez-vous. Je venais tout juste de conclure un pacte avec mon chevalier. Maintenant, je m'en vais, je retourne dans l'Éther. Au revoir, Halling. »

« Au revoir. »

Teyla vit que l'Athosien avait la manche droite de sa chemise relevée. Un tatouage en forme d'étoile bleue était visible dessus.

Roxane sortit de la tente. Teyla s'approcha de Halling.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Elle nous a aidés, elle a soigné plusieurs habitants du village qui étaient malades. Le moins que je pouvais faire était de lui donner l'énergie lui permettant de rester en vie. »

Teyla acquiesça avec réticence. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'amener Lucie sur le continent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Moïra fulminait. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent toujours ainsi avec Rodney ?

« Moïra ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir Sheppard, Rodney, Ronon, Ellyn et Yuriko courir vers elle.

« Écoute, ne te fâche pas ! Personne ne pensait à mal », dit Sheppard.

La rouquine lança un regard méfiant à Rodney. Apparemment, les autres l'avaient entraîné jusqu'ici pour qu'il tente de se réconcilier avec elle.

Soudain, Moïra leva les yeux au ciel. Ellyn et Yuriko firent de même, car elles entendaient la même chose. Comme un tintement de cloche dans les airs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les filles ? » demanda Sheppard.

Moïra frémit.

« L'Éther… quelque chose de mauvais en est sorti ! Et ça se dirige vers le continent ! »

Ellyn se tourna vers Sheppard. Celui-ci comprit qu'il allait devoir aller au hangar activer un Jumper. Ce soir, ils allaient rendre visite à Teyla et Lucie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teyla pénétra dans la tente et vit Lucie qui l'attendait, assise devant le feu.

« Tiens, goûte ça », dit-elle en lui tendant un bol de soupe chaude.

La petite posa le bol devant elle et y plongea une cuillère en bois. Elle en but une gorgée puis sourit à Teyla.

« C'est drôlement bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De la soupe à la tortue. C'était mon plat préféré, Charrin me le préparait chaque fois que je venais la voir. »

Parler de la vieille femme provoqua un pincement de cœur à Teyla. L'Athosienne âgée avait été comme une grand-mère pour elle.

« Teyla ? Tu es triste ? » dit Lucie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se força de sourire.

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

Lucie fit la moue.

« Teyla, tu es ma Chevalière, je suis liée à toi. Et je peux ressentir tes émotions. »

L'Athosienne soupira. Parfois, Lucie se comportait d'une façon étrange, en totale opposition avec l'enfant qu'elle était. Mais Teyla était heureuse de s'occuper d'elle, la petite était d'un naturel très gentil et enthousiaste.

« Tu as raison. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Mange. »

Lucie obéit et se remit à manger la soupe. Elle en était à sa cinquième cuillérée quand soudain, elle se figea. Il régnait une curieuse atmosphère, tout à coup. Comme une odeur de mort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Teyla.

Soudain, les bougies dans la tente s'éteignirent toutes. Dehors, tous les feux dispersés dans le village et les tentes s'éteignirent également.

Un léger clapotis résonna. Lucie baissa les yeux et vit la soupe dans son bol s'agiter. Des secousses agitaient le sol avant chaque réaction du liquide. Comme si quelque chose d'énorme approchait, faisant trembler la terre.

Teyla se leva lentement et s'approcha de la table où reposait un couteau. Elle le prit et s'approcha de la petite en regardant autour d'elle, prête à se battre contre ce qui approchait.

Soudain, quelque chose tomba dans le bol, et gicla un peu sur la main de Lucie. L'enfant leva sa main et vit un liquide blanchâtre dessus. Comme de la bave.

La petite leva les yeux et là, elle _le_ vit. Elle poussa un cri. Teyla se retourna et eut le temps de voir l'enfant se faire projeter contre le mur de la tente et tomber au sol inconsciente.

La jeune femme voulut courir vers elle pour l'aider quand elle sentit une main invisible la saisir à l'épaule, puis quelque chose la frapper avec une force phénoménale au visage et la projeter hors de la tente.

Elle se redressa et porta la main à sa bouche. Du sang coula un peu le long de son menton, qu'elle essuya. Elle vit un Athosien devant elle, qui la regardait avec l'air ahuri.

Avant que Teyla ait pu lui demander de l'aide, ce dernier la saisit au bras et la fit se relever brutalement. La jeune femme voulut se dégager, quand elle vit un autre s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre l'autre bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! » s'écria Teyla.

La tente s'agita furieusement, puis quelque chose la fit s'écraser au sol. Une énorme masse sombre se matérialisa devant Teyla. Un Gorwel apparut.

Grand, son corps long et couvert d'écailles rougeâtres comme un serpent, il tendit deux bras humains et griffus vers eux. Son visage était celui d'un lion. Il ouvrit une gueule couverte de crocs acérés puis rit, un son semblant émaner d'un tombeau.

« Difficile de se battre contre les siens, n'est-ce pas ? » dit une voix familière.

Teyla leva les yeux vers l'épaule gauche du monstre et vit qu'une jeune fille était assise là, regardant l'Athosienne avec un sourire cruel.

« Lilith ! Qu'est-ce que vous… Qu'avez-vous fait aux miens ? » s'écria Teyla.

Autour d'elle, tous les villageois se tenaient debout, l'air hagard, le visage levé vers la créature.

« Moi ? Rien. Je n'aime pas trop la violence, alors j'implante une graine d'ombre dans le corps de mes victimes qui les met sous mon contrôle. Ainsi, ils s'entretuent pour moi. Mais tu es la seule à me résister, parce que tu es sous la protection d'une de mes sœurs. Je vais donc leur demander de te tuer. »

Lilith claqua des doits. Les autres Athosiens s'approchèrent d'elle, leurs bras tendus vers elle comme des zombies.

Soudain, un vent glacial balaya la place du village.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous, bandes d'idiots ! ? » cria Roxane.

Sautant au milieu du groupe, elle se mit à leur donner des coups de poing, les repoussant tous les uns après les autres loin de Teyla. Halling la rejoignit, armé d'un bâton. Il le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête et projeta au sol quatre garçons d'un coup.

« Halling ! Roxane ! » dit Teyla.

L'Athosien courut vers elle et envoya un coup de bâton dans le ventre des deux hommes, libérant son amie. Roxane se tourna vers Lilith et la créature. Celles-ci avaient regardé la scène sans réagir. Mais les yeux de Lilith brûlaient de rage.

« Ne vous en faites pas, les renforts arrivent », dit Roxane à Teyla.

En effet, un Jumper atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux. Ellyn et ses sœurs en descendirent les premières et coururent vers le trio, suivies par Sheppard, Ronon et McKay.

« Teyla ! Est-ce que ça va ? » dit John.

Tandis que les trois hommes s'approchaient d'elle, Ellyn, Moïra et Yuriko regardèrent Roxane et lui sourirent. Celle-ci leur rendit leur sourire, puis toutes se tournèrent vers le monstre.

« Oh non ! Pas lui ! » gémit Moïra.

Teyla saisit le fusil que John lui tendit puis se mit en garde avec les autres.

« C'est quoi encore, cette mocheté ! ? » dit Rodney.

« On dirait que ça sort tout droit d'un film d'horreur », dit Sheppard.

« C'est un Gorwel », dit Yuriko.

« Mais pas n'importe lequel, dit Ellyn. C'est Tom, le frère aîné de Jill. »

Lilith sourit, puis se leva et dit : « Je vous laisse vous amuser sans moi. »

Avant que ses sœurs n'aient pu réagir, elle s'envola au sommet d'un arbre et s'y assit, regardant la scène comme un vulgaire spectacle de théâtre.

Resté seul, le monstre serpenta vers eux. Tout le monde leva ses armes pour tirer, quand la créature leva la main. La petite Lucie apparut dans son poing.

« Lucie ! » cria Ellyn.

Le monstre ricana.

« Si vous voulez qu'elle vive, baissez vos armes, et laissez-moi vous tuer », dit-il d'une voix sépulcrale.

Il serra plus fort son poing autour de sa victime.

« E… Ellyn ! Il me fait très mal ! » gémit l'enfant.

Ellyn serra les dents. Mon Dieu, que pouvait-elle faire ?

« Tom ! Lilith te manipule et tu le sais ! Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? » dit la jeune fille.

Les yeux de la créature virèrent du rouge au blanc. Des pupilles humaines rondes apparurent, emplies d'une lueur d'angoisse.

« Ellyn… Tu te souviens donc de moi… Dis-moi où est Jill. C'est lui que je veux. Lilith m'a dit que tu le savais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, pour te le demander. Dis-le-moi, que je puisse en faire un Gorwel comme moi ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Tom, arrête ! intervint Yuriko. Ton petit frère ne t'a jamais abandonné au labo, c'est toi qui est devenu un monstre et… »

« SILENCE ! C'est de votre faute à toutes si je n'ai pas pu garder mon frère ! J'étais aux labos, j'y travaillais comme surveillant. Jill était né pour devenir un Gorwel comme moi, il était né avec de l'ADN de cette créature en lui. Il ne manquait qu'une injection, une seule qu'il aurait pu recevoir à l'âge de six ans. Mais ce jour-là… avant qu'il y aille… tu lui avais parlé des expériences qui avaient lieu dans ces labos… Il aurait dû devenir un Gorwel, mais toi, tu as semé le doute dans son esprit… Du coup, il m'a demandé de recevoir le virus en premier. Je me suis alors transformé en monstre et je m'en suis pris à lui, sans raison. J'étais fou de rage, impossible de me contrôler, des instincts bestiaux me dominaient… »

Moïra s'approcha : « Non, c'est faux, Tom, tu aurais… »

« LA FERME ! C'est ta faute ! » beugla le monstre.

Il voulut en dire plus quand soudain, quelque chose de brûlant se planta dans son bras. Il regarda et vit qu'Ellyn avait sorti son fouet. Elle avait frappé Tom au bras, provoquant une brûlure à la surface de sa peau de reptile.

« J'en ai assez entendu », dit la jeune fille d'une voix sèche. « Dis-moi, Tom… sais-tu pourquoi les frères aînés naissent en premiers ? Pour protéger leurs cadets ! Un grand frère digne de ce nom n'a pas le droit de réclamer la vie de son petit frère… MÊME AU PRIX DE SA VIE ! »

Furieux, le monstre se dressa de toute sa hauteur et voulut fondre sur eux.

« TAIS-TOI ! Jill m'appartient, il est à moi ! Et je le veux ! Alors où est-il ? »

« Ici. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source de cette voix. Un jeune homme sortit des bois et s'avança, l'air impassible.

« Jill ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » dit Ellyn.

Depuis l'arbre, Lilith fronça des sourcils. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cet idiot aurait le courage de venir ici pour intervenir.

« Jill ! Je t'ai dit de rester dans l'Éther, c'était un ordre ! » cria la jeune fille.

Le garçon ne lui accorda même pas un regard, il se planta devant le monstre.

« Grand frère… Lâche la petite, et viens me prendre, si tu le souhaites. Si ça peut te venger, apaiser ton âme et te libérer du virus, fais-le. »

La créature le regarda. Ses yeux reprirent une teinte rouge, deux pupilles de chat apparurent au milieu, emplies de ténèbres.

Lentement, il ouvrit la main. Lucie tomba au sol, inconsciente. La créature serpenta vers Jill.

Soudain, des coups de feu fusèrent sur lui. Le monstre se cabra. Jill se retourna et vit que John, Teyla, Ronon et McKay avaient dégainé leurs fusils et profité que le monstre lâcha l'enfant pour tirer.

« NON ! NE TIREZ PAS ! » cria Jill.

Il se retourna et vit que le Gorwel continuait de se débattre au sol, essayant d'éviter ces maudits coups de feu. Sa queue fouetta l'air et projeta Jill contre un arbre.

Ellyn courut près de Lucie et la prit dans ses bras, puis elle rejoignit ses sœurs, déjà au chevet de Jill pour l'aider. Yuriko se tourna vers le monstre et sortit ses éventails.

« Plus le choix, faut en finir avec ce monstre », dit-elle.

« Non… » gémit Jill.

« Mais on n'a pas le choix ! Tu vois bien ce qu'il est devenu, impossible de le raisonner. Ce n'est plus ton frère », dit Moïra.

Les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent. Les armes étaient déchargées. Profitant de cet inconvénient, la bête les contourna et fondit sur Jill, prêt à le dévorer, quand les nuages s'écartèrent dans le ciel.

L'éclat de la lune éblouit Jill, révélant un objet pendant à son cou : un médaillon en forme de dragon.

Dès qu'il vit ce bijou, le monstre se figea. Ce médaillon… Des images fusèrent soudain devant ses yeux.

Il vit une salle d'hôpital, un bébé dans les bras d'une femme, et lui se penchant tandis que la femme lui disait : « _Dis bonjour à ton petit frère, Tom._ »

Puis une cour de récréation dans une école, un petit garçon courant vers lui, les bras grand ouverts pour lui faire un câlin.

Puis dans une chambre pour enfants, Tom se penchait pour mettre au cou de l'enfant un médaillon. Celui-ci rit, puis lui sauta au cou et dit : « _Merci, grand frère !_ »

Grand frère… Un mot prononcé avec tant d'amour, tant de sincérité… Les yeux du monstre redevinrent lentement humains. Se dressant vers le ciel, il gémit comme un chien blessé.

Depuis l'arbre, Lilith sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son contrôle sur Tom semblait soudain avoir disparu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tom ? Assène-lui le coup final ! Tue-les tous ! »

La créature se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, puis courut vers l'arbre et là, elle se mit à cogner sa tête dessus sans s'arrêter.

Lilith bondit de l'arbre et atterrit souplement au sol. Elle regarda la créature continuer de se faire mal.

« Grand frère ! Arrête ! » gémit Jill.

La créature se mit à cogner, cogner, cogner… Une blessure sanglante se forma sur son front. Puis, quelque chose de petit, noir et brillant sortit de sa tête et tomba au sol.

« GRAND FRÈRE ! » cria Jill.

Il se leva et courut près du corps inerte de la créature. La bête se mit à rapetisser, jusqu'à prendre forme humaine. Un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années apparut, les mains plaquées sur son front sanguinolent.

« Mon sortilège… » murmura Lilith, le sourcil gauche agité par un tic nerveux.

« Grand frère ! Je savais que tu voulais revenir, je le savais ! » dit Jill en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Tu ne me sers plus à rien ! » dit Lilith, furieuse. Elle tendit la main. Un rayon noir empli d'étoiles grisâtres jaillit de sa paume et fondit sur eux, quand un bouclier d'énergie doré apparut.

Furieuse, Lilith se tourna vers Ellyn. Celle-ci courut vers elle, son fouet dansant autour d'elle comme un serpent de lumière.

Furieuse, Lilith tendit la main et fit apparaître une épée de fer. Elle la leva pour frapper, quand elle sentit tout son corps se figer.

Elle ne put que tourner la tête derrière elle et voir Lucie qui avait les mains tendues vers elle, son visage affichant une grande concentration.

« C'est bien fait pour toi ! » dit la petite.

Pour compléter le sort, Moïra brandit son bâton. Des lianes jaillirent du sol et ligotèrent Lilith. Celle-ci poussa un cri de rage. Un nuage de noirceur jaillit de tout son corps et brisa les lianes et le sortilège de Lucie.

Prises de court, les deux Étoiles reculèrent. Poussant un cri de guerre, Roxane fondit sur elle et tendit la main. Une vague de glace jaillit de sa paume et couvrit le sol. Yuriko tournoyant sur elle-même, ses éventails provoquant une bourrasque qui renversa Lilith, la faisant glisser le long de la plaque de glace jusqu'à un rocher que sa tête heurta.

Elle se redressa et vit les quatre marines d'Atlantis braquer leurs fusils sur elle. Furieuse, Lilith se redressa et fusilla les jeunes filles du regard.

« C'est injuste ! Faire équipe contre moi ! C'est impardonnable… Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Elle se redressa et plaqua les mains sur sa poitrine. Un nuage de noirceur apparut dans son dos, puis s'allongea, prenant la forme de deux immenses ailes qui s'animèrent, chacune se terminant par une tête de dragon qui rugit.

Stupéfaits, John et ses amis reculèrent. Les Étoiles se regardèrent. Un nouveau combat contre Lilith s'annonçait. Et elles n'étaient pas sûres de le remporter.

* * *

_Pitié, pas frapper, je suis obligée de m'arrêter là, ça devient trop long ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, siouplaît ! _


	22. Ne pleure pas…

_Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce chapitre, il va être dur. Mais ce doit être fait ainsi, je suis désolée. _

_Merci à Wraith23, ma fidèle correctrice et lectrice Bêta.  
_

_Merci à Belmene, Lunastrelle et Missy pour leurs reviews. _

_Belmene, je vois que t'as publié un nouveau chapitre de ta fic "Les ombres du passé". Je le lirai et le reviewerai dès que possible, c'est juré ! Et si quelqu'un ne connaît pas sa fic, allez la lire, mais commencez par "Ma cabane au Canada" pour ne pas être largué. Ce qu'elle écrit est trop bien, j'adore ! L'auteur Lunastrelle aussi, ses fics sur SGA sont d'enfer !_

_Missy, je sais pas si t'écris quoique ce soit, mais je te remercie pour tes reviews, j'adore ! Pour ce qui est d'Inuyasha… heu, je sais pas, ça fait plus de trois ans que je ne regarde plus d'épisodes ! J'y ai pas pensé, je crois pas… Mais merci quand même ! Et je suis contente de voir que t'aimes "Inuyasha" aussi, comme moi !  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Ne pleure pas…**

Après plus d'un an passé dans la Galaxie de Pégase, John s'était dit qu'il avait tout vu. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que regarder de frêles jeunes filles aux pouvoirs surhumains se battre contre leur sœur. Les pouvoirs de Lilith étaient incroyables. Ses étranges ailes crachaient des jets d'énergie noirâtre.

Les filles s'étaient postées en mur devant elle, protégeant ainsi leurs compagnons des attaques de Lilith, mais elles avaient du mal à encaisser le coup. Elles arrivaient à peine à respirer, tant les jets d'énergie passaient vite.

Roxane finit par en avoir assez. Elle tendit la main et fit apparaître dans sa main une épée de glace. Elle bondit vers Lilith.

« Roxane ! » cria Moïra, inquiète pour sa sœur. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais elle tenait Lucie dans ses bras, la petite avait enfoui son visage dans les plis de sa robe et gémissait. Ellyn elle-même prenait appui sur son épaule, son bras tendu pour créer un faible bouclier d'énergie lumineuse. De son côté, Yuriko se protégeait le visage de ses éventails.

Avec un cri guerrier, Roxane fondit sur Lilith. Cette dernière tendit alors la main vers l'une de ses « ailes » et la coupa en deux, puis la jeta vers son ennemie.

Moïra brandit son épée et cria : « Pluie du printemps ! »

Un rayon d'énergie vert en jaillit et frappa la masse noire, la transformant en une pluie de gouttelettes qui tombèrent au sol.

Roxane fondit sur Lilith et leva son épée pour frapper, quand l'autre aile se détacha du dos de la jeune fille et fonça sur elle.

Roxane ne put parer ce coup, elle fut projetée en arrière. Ses sœurs reçurent aussi le coup de plein fouet et toutes tombèrent au sol, à moitié sonnées.

Lilith sourit. Elle allait gagner. Elle aurait toutes les Étoiles d'un coup. Elle s'approcha d'elles, quand elle reçut une salve de tirs. Ses blessures se refermèrent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Elle leva les yeux et vit John et les autres qui tiraient sur elles, un peu plus loin.

Avec un air méprisant, la jeune fille tendit la main vers eux pour leur lancer une attaque, mais rien ne sortit de sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'Ellyn était à ses pieds. Elle lui tenait la cheville. Sa main était nimbée d'une lumière dorée. Lilith ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cette maudite peste d'Ellyn était en train d'injecter son énergie dans son corps. L'ombre et la lumière étaient complètement opposées. Les deux s'annulaient. Lilith était réduite à un état d'humaine !

« Moïra ! Roxane ! Allez-y ! » cria Ellyn.

Les deux jumelles se redressèrent et tendirent leurs mains vers Lilith. Une petite balle de lumière bleue jaillit des mains de Roxane, une verte de celles de Moïra. Les deux tourbillonnèrent au-dessus de la tête de Lilith, faisant tomber une pluie d'étoiles sur elle.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et tomba au sol. Tout le monde fit silence, refusant de croire que le combat avait déjà pris fin.

« C'est fini », murmura Ellyn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le retour sur Atlantis se fit sans problème grâce au Jumper. Carson fit rapidement un diagnostic des filles. Toutes allaient bien, sauf Lucie qui avait été blessée par Tom. La petite avait des côtes cassées, aussi devait-elle rester au lit pour des soins plus intensifs.

Tom était là aussi, sanglé à un lit et inconscient. Jill avait mystérieusement disparu quand Lilith s'était endormie. Ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de ramener son frère aîné sur Atlantis pour le soigner.

Puis, le médecin d'Atlantis partit en Jumper avec John pour aller s'occuper des Athosiens, avec l'aide de Halling et Teyla.

Debout devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Roxane attendait. Ellyn et Yuriko en sortirent bientôt, l'air fatigué.

« Il est tard, j'ai hâte d'aller dormir », dit Yuriko.

« Et moi donc ! » fit Ellyn.

Tandis que la Japonaise s'éloignait, Roxane interpella Ellyn.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Lilith ? Tu la tenais à ta merci, tu aurais pu lui arracher le cœur. »

« Je ne pouvais pas, voyons ! Oublies-tu qu'elle est notre sœur ? »

« Mais nous devons nous plier aux règles du Jeu de la Lune ! Lilith nous a combattues dans ce but. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et pourtant, tu as… »

« Désires-tu te battre ? » demanda calmement Ellyn.

« Si ce doit être mon destin… » dit Roxane.

« Je ne veux plus jamais perdre quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi je ne me battrai plus jamais. »

« Ellyn ! » dit Roxane, choquée.

La gardienne de l'Étoile d'Or soutint le regard de sa sœur, puis partit tranquillement vers ses quartiers pour se reposer, laissant Roxane seule et dépitée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la salle des caissons de stase d'Atlantis, Moïra s'approcha doucement de la paroi de glace. On pouvait voir Lilith figée dans le caisson de stase.

« Elle est vivante ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est seulement endormie, et son organisme évolue avec lenteur. »

Moïra en fut soulagée. Même si elle n'aimait pas trop Lilith, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Et puis, elle n'avait pas toujours été mauvaise. Lors de leur période au labo, elle avait été une amie, toutes s'étaient soutenues mutuellement, jusqu'à la découverte du Jeu de la Lune.

Moïra se tourna vers Rodney, occupé à régler les paramètres du caisson de stase.

« Rodney… »

« Mmmm ? »

« … Merci. »

Surpris, le scientifique se tourna vers elle.

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« … Rien. Je voulais juste dire ça comme ça », dit la jeune fille, les joues rouges.

Rodney haussa des sourcils.

« Sans blague ? Ça fait bizarre. »

« Hein ?! » fit Moïra. Son visage passa de la surprise à la colère. « Bizarre ? Vous osez dire que c'est bizarre ? »

« Heu… Parce que tu as dit merci, comme ça, tout à coup. Ça te ferait bizarre, à toi aussi », dit Rodney, gêné par le ton qui montait dans la voix de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à dire ce que l'on ressent ? ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal ! Juste que ce n'était pas normal. »

« Tu vois ! Tu viens de dire que c'était mal ! » dit Moïra en se plantant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! » protesta le scientifique, énervé par la susceptibilité de la jeune fille.

« Mais c'est pareil ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile qui ne comprend rien à ce que les gens essaient d'exprimer ! »

« Quoi ? ! ! ? »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard un moment, puis Moïra dit : « Oublie ça ! »

Elle sortit de la salle, laissant Rodney seul face au caisson de stase de Lilith. Celui-ci finit de régler le caisson, puis il sortit à son tour pour se diriger vers ses quartiers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lilith ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle reconnut tout de suite son Éther. Cet endroit représentait une immense cité, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Cet endroit aurait pu paraître magnifique, empli de majesté et de grandeur, si les ténèbres ne l'avaient pas envahi.

Les murs des maisons étaient fissurés, la plupart réduits en ruines. Les fenêtres étaient cassées, les routes inondées par de l'eau croupie et des détritus. Les arbres et le lierre courant sur certains restes de murs étaient morts, sans feuilles et pétrifiés.

Lilith marcha jusqu'à la fontaine centrale. Il n'y avait plus d'eau ici. Un crâne reposait au fond du bassin. Un lézard y avait élu domicile.

L'air impassible, la jeune fille souleva le crâne dans ses mains et le regarda. Son visage se crispa soudain de colère. Elle referma son poing sur le crâne, et le réduisit en miettes. Le corps du lézard explosa dans son poing, aspergeant de sang sa peau et la manche de sa robe.

Si elle était ici, cela signifiait qu'Ellyn avait réussi. Elle ne l'avait pas tuée, mais juste endormie. Elle avait oublié le pouvoir des jumelles, qui consistait à plonger les gens dans un sommeil comateux. L'âme de la personne était enfermée dans son Éther, l'obligeant à faire face à ses rêves et ses démons.

Lilith était donc enfermée dans le monde des rêves, sans espoir d'en sortir tant que l'une des jumelles n'aurait pas décidé qu'elle se réveillerait. Et les connaissant, elle savait que jamais cela n'arriverait, du moins pas avant des mois, voire des années. Quand elles se seraient toutes lassées, ou qu'elles auraient l'espoir de raisonner la jeune fille. Et ça, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Lilith avait la haine envers ses sœurs, depuis ce jour où elles l'avaient trahie, abandonné aux mains de l'ennemi. Heureusement que les Gorwels l'avaient prise en pitié. Ils lui avaient proposé de rejoindre leurs rangs plutôt que de continuer à souffrir. Elle avait accepté, considérant cela comme une chance de se venger.

Lilith leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages cachaient la lune, seule chose regrettable ici. Mais les ténèbres étaient trop fortes dans le cœur de Lilith.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, assise à une table du mess, Moïra fulminait. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent toujours ainsi avec Rodney ?

« Salut ! » dit John.

Il la rejoignit, un tableau rempli de nourriture. Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Ellyn, Yuriko, Elizabeth et bien sûr Rodney le suivaient. Tous s'assirent et se mirent à manger, discutant du programme de la journée.

Teyla affirmait que tout allait bien, les Athosiens s'en étaient tirés sans séquelles.

Moïra ne les écoutait pas, elle regardait Rodney. Ce dernier l'ignorait royalement, et elle sentait qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Moïra ! »

Soudain, Moïra leva les yeux au ciel. Ellyn et Yuriko firent de même, car elles entendaient la même chose. Comme un tintement de cloche dans les airs. Elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Roxane se tenait là, l'air sombre.

« Roxane ? ! » dirent Ellyn, Yuriko et Moïra en chœur.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

La rouquine balaya l'assistance du regard, puis dit :

« Suivez-moi tous, j'aimerais vous parler. »

Tout le monde fit silence, choqué. Puis chacun se leva et suivit la rouquine jusque devant la Porte des Étoiles de la cité. Roxane se mit devant le cercle, et dit à l'assemblée :

« Je venais juste pour vous le dire, avant de commencer. »

« Roxane… » dit Moïra.

Sa jumelle la regarda droit dans les yeux puis dit : « J'ai l'intention… de devenir la nouvelle Mère-Lune. »

Ses sœurs lui répondirent par des cris de surprise.

« Je me battrai contre chacune d'entre vous, vous arracherai vos étoiles de votre poitrine… et deviendrai la nouvelle Lune. »

« Oh non… » gémit Yuriko.

« Attends une minute ! Pourquoi tu nous jettes ça à la figure dès le matin ? ! » dit Moïra.

« C'est notre destin. Nous avons toutes été créées dans ce but. Il est naturel que cela se termine ainsi ! »

Ellyn plissa les yeux. « Je t'ai sentie voguer dans l'univers des rêves hier soir, après notre discussion. Et voilà que tu reviens ce matin, brusquement, pour nous défier. Cela ne te ressemble pas. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Roxane serra les dents. Ellyn avait toujours été la plus douée pour voir en elle.

« J'ai vu… J'ai vu deux des Mères-Lunes. Elles ont du chagrin. Elles pleurent parce qu'elles sentent que nous nous comportons de façon égoïste et nous éloignons de notre objectif, qui est de créer une nouvelle lune qui leur tiendra compagnie. Nous devons les sauver, nous ne pouvons plus nous éloigner de leur idéal. »

« Ellyn ! » dit Yuriko, cherchant du soutien de sa sœur.

Cette dernière se pinça les lèvres.

« Dans ce cas… Si telle est ta volonté, Roxane, je… »

« NON ! » hurla Moïra, les larmes aux yeux. « Je me fiche de ce que pense Ellyn ou de ce que tu peux dire, Roxane ! Je suis ta sœur aînée, et je t'ordonne d'arrêter. Sinon, je te le jure en tant que sœur jumelle : je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Arrête, je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Choquée, Roxane se tut. Chaque fois que Moïra pleurait, elle avait mal, comme si elle partageait sa douleur.

« Dis quelque chose ! » cria Moïra.

Roxane serra les poings si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Les yeux fermés, elle dit : « Si c'est ton dernier mot, Moïra… »

« FAUX ! » Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait de Rodney. « C'est _notre_ dernier mot ! Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Pourquoi des sœurs qui s'aiment autant devraient-elles s'entretuer ? Quel est l'intérêt de devenir une espèce de divinité lunaire, et de mener une vie éternellement seule dans l'espace intersidéral ? »

« Rodney… » dit Moïra, émue.

« Quelle partie de vous n'est pas parfaite ? poursuivit Rodney. Je ne comprends pourquoi tu as peur, toi que ta jumelle disait forte et vaillante, comme une guerrière ! »

Roxane jaugea le Canadien avant de répondre :

« Docteur McKay… Nous sommes l'œuvre des scientifiques d'Erco. Nous ne sommes plus des êtres humains, plus rien ni personne ne nous attend sur Terre. Les seules qui continuent de veiller sur nous sont les Mères-Lunes. En tant qu'Étoile, je veux simplement exaucer le vœu de mes mères. »

La Porte des Étoiles s'illumina derrière Roxane. En voyant cela, Moïra prit peur. Le cœur de Roxane brillait, elle avait activé la porte !

« Adieu, Moïra », dit sa jumelle.

Lentement, son corps s'éleva au-dessus du sol puis disparut à l'intérieur du vortex.

« ATTENDS, ROXANE ! » cria Moïra.

Le temps qu'elle arrive devant le vortex, celui-ci disparut. Moïra tomba au sol.

Allongée sur le carrelage, Moïra leva les yeux vers le ciel et dit : « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi ? ! ? »

Elle fondit en larmes.

Résignée, Ellyn baissa la tête. Après plus de soixante-huit ans, le cauchemar reprenait : le Jeu de la Lune allait commencer.

Soudain, l'oreillette de Carson grésilla.

« Docteur Beckett ! Nous avons une urgence, venez vite ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Carson s'excusa, puis courut à l'infirmerie.

Il vit tout de suite le cardiogramme de Tom. Celui-ci ne montrait qu'une ligne plate sur l'écran. Les infirmiers s'agitaient autour de lui, préparant un défibrillateur et des injections de stimulant.

Carson courut sans hésiter jusqu'au lit et se mit à presser sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Puis il prit les deux plaques du défibrillateur, compta trois puis envoya une décharge. Il attendit, mais cela n'y fit rien.

Il fallut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : il était mort. Carson se redressa lentement et fit « non » de la tête à son équipe. Le jeune homme était mort.

Tristement, le docteur Beckett reposa l'appareil sur la table de la salle et se tourna vers la sortie. Il aperçut Jill dans l'entrée, les mains serrées autour de son médaillon de dragon. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Le docteur n'eut pas le temps de lui parler. Le jeune homme disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

« Docteur ! » dit une infirmière, entrant dans la pièce. « Venez vite, c'est la petite fille ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tandis que Beckett partait à l'infirmerie, Ellyn et Yuriko s'approchèrent doucement de Moïra et l'aidèrent à se relever. Le groupe retourna au mess. Moïra ne disait rien, elle pleurait silencieusement.

Au bout d'un moment, Teyla se redressa, l'air inquiète. Elle porta la main à sa hanche gauche, là où se trouvait son tatouage d'étoile, que Lucie lui avait fait le jour où elle l'avait prise pour chevalier.

Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. L'intercom de la cité s'activa.

« _Ellyn, Yuriko et Teyla sont demandées à l'infirmerie._ »

Les trois filles se regardèrent, puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie. Sheppard, Rodney, Ronon et Elizabeth allèrent dans la salle qui dominait l'infirmerie, pour les observer sans déranger qui que ce soit.

Ellyn entra la première dans la salle, suivie par Teyla et Yuriko. Beckett se trouvait au chevet de la petite fille. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, la petite dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Ellyn.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bonne, c'est que son corps est guéri, elle n'a plus un seul os cassé ni le moindre hématome, pas même des cicatrices. Sa guérison a été rapide. Mais la mauvaise, c'est que… son corps commence à dépérir. »

Teyla s'approcha de l'écran d'ordinateur montrant l'image interne de la poitrine de l'enfant. Elle avait déjà vu ça quand Ellyn dépérissait, avant de prendre John pour chevalier.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je lui fournis pourtant de l'énergie ! » dit l'Athosienne.

Ellyn et Yuriko se regardèrent, puis toutes deux prirent un air triste.

« Le Jeu de la Lune a commencé », dit Ellyn.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » dit Teyla.

« À l'instant même où Roxane a pris sa décision, nous nous y sommes toutes pliées, consciemment ou non. Et Lucie a toujours été la plus faible et la plus fragile d'entre nous. Tom lui a broyé la poitrine et elle a avoué qu'elle avait mal, elle était impuissante. Elle a perdu au Jeu de la Lune, son cœur devrait aller à Lilith. Mais comme elle est en stase, c'est… l'une de nous qui va devoir le prendre, lorsqu'elle ne pourra plus tenir le coup », dit Ellyn.

« Quoi ? ! Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Lucie ne connaît même pas la décision de Roxane, et elle n'a pas perdu, elle a survécu au combat, elle… »

Yuriko l'interrompit avec douceur : « Teyla, nous sommes toutes liées par les pierres qui nous animent. Et le Jeu de la Lune est cruel. Lorsque l'une d'entre nous faiblit et se retrouve à la merci de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, les lunes décident qu'il est temps pour nous de nous éteindre. C'est qui ce arrive à Lucie en ce moment. Moi, j'aurais dû mourir quand Ellyn m'a vaincue, mais… depuis ma défaite, elle me fournit de l'énergie pour que je continue de vivre, pour Sylus. Mais Lucie… n'a plus personne. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une journée à vivre, et ensuite… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la petite. Soudain, celle-ci remua doucement la tête, puis elle se redressa dans son lit et s'étira en bâillant doucement.

« Comment tu te sens, ma puce ? » demanda Carson.

« Mieux. Ah ! Teyla ! »

L'Athosienne se força à lui offrir un sourire.

« Oui… »

« Tu es revenue ! Teyla est revenue, youpi ! »

Contre toute attente, la petite sauta du lit et atterrit dans les bras de l'Athosienne, qui la serra contre elle avec un sourire.

Ellyn et Yuriko regardèrent l'enfant avec tristesse. Elle riait, elle semblait si heureuse…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une pénible décision fut prise. Lorsqu'Elizabeth et les autres apprirent plus tard la situation en salle de réunion, John, Rodney et Ronon se mirent à protester, disant qu'il fallait que la petite soit mise en stase pour que la petite tienne jusqu'à ce que Beckett trouve un antidote.

Mais Ellyn, Moïra et Yuriko refusèrent, disant que cela ne servirait à rien. Cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Même si on trouvait un antidote, il ne pouvait être testé qu'en la sortant de son caisson, et elle mourait au bout d'une heure après en être sortie, le temps la rattraperait vite.

De toute façon, elles avaient déjà toutes essayé de trouver un antidote sur leur planète, un moyen de redevenir humaines pour ne pas devoir s'affronter. Mais elles n'avaient rien trouvé, c'était pour cela qu'elles avaient choisi de s'endormir ensemble.

Teyla demanda alors à ce que l'on fasse quelque chose, une seule dernière chose pour l'enfant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Jumper atterrit sur le continent. Le sas s'ouvrit. Teyla en descendit la première, Lucie dans ses bras.

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! On est de retour au village de Teyla ! » dit Lucie, tout heureuse.

John suivait derrière, avec Beckett, Elizabeth, Rodney et Ronon.

Une fois devant la tente de Teyla, Lucie fut posée par terre. John se pencha vers elle.

« Passe une bonne journée avec Teyla, et ne fais pas de bêtise. »

« Promis, John ! »

Ronon, lui, se contenta de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Elizabeth se mit à genoux devant elle et lui tendit une boîte :

« Tiens, je t'ai pris ça pour que tu t'amuses bien toute la journée. »

Lucie prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle fut ravie de voir que c'était des crayons de couleur avec un carnet de dessins.

« Merci, Elizabeth ! Ils sont très beaux ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Rodney. Il hésita, ne sachant que faire.

« Tiens », dit-il finalement.

Il lui tendit une boîte de nourriture. Tout le monde se demanda ce que c'était. L'enfant parut ravie en voyant ça.

« Ouah ! De la gelée bleue, ma préférée ! Merci, Rodney ! »

« Oui… Ne mange pas trop, tout de même. »

« Oui ! »

Rodney leva les yeux vers Teyla.

« Passez une bonne journée, toutes les deux. »

L'Athosienne acquiesça, l'air grave.

« Rodney ! Attends une minute ! »

L'enfant courut vers la tente de Teyla. Curieuse, celle-ci l'y suivit.

« Lucie ? » dit Teyla.

« Attends juste une minute ! »

La petite fourrageait dans le coffre où Teyla rangeait ses affaires. Elle finit par en sortir une boîte. Cette fameuse boîte qu'Ellyn avait gardée avec elle pendant l'hibernation, où se trouvaient les affaires préférées de Lucie. Elle en sortit son trésor le plus précieux : un pastel rose fraise.

Elle revint devant l'entrée.

« Tiens », dit-elle.

Rodney le prit avec surprise.

« Hein ? Mais c'est… »

« Gardez-le, c'est tout. »

Le scientifique sourit tristement à l'enfant. Il comprenait son geste. Ce pastel était le préféré de la petite, celui avec lequel elle aimait le plus dessiner.

Une fois seules, Lucie et Teyla s'installèrent dans la tente. Lucie prit un bol de gelée bleue, puis se mit à dessiner avec les crayons d'Elizabeth.

Teyla la regarda jouer avec attendrissement. Comme la petite semblait heureuse ! Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole.

« Lucie, ça te dirait de jouer ? »

« Oh oui ! Alors… jouons à cache-cache ! »

« Très bien. Alors, je compte, et tu te caches. »

La jeune femme posa les mains sur ses yeux, puis se mit à compter : « Un… deux… trois… » Lucie courut vers le fond de la tente et se mit à chercher une cachette : derrière le coffre ou sous la table ?

« … Quatre… cinq… six… »

Soudain, un bruit de chute et un cri douloureux résonnèrent. Teyla ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur que Lucie était tombée par terre.

« Lucie ? ! »

La petite se redressa. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de nouveau par terre. Son corps se mit à trembler.

« Tiens, c'est… curieux ! J'avais… bien dormi… aujourd'hui », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Teyla courut près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lucie la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi semblait-elle si inquiète ?

« Et si je te faisais des tresses ornées de perles dans tes cheveux ? » dit l'Athosienne.

Ravie, Lucie sourit. En effet, elle avait toujours rêvé d'être coiffée comme une jolie Athosienne.

Teyla l'installa devant sa coiffeuse, puis se mit à brosser ses cheveux.

« C'est… agréable… quand c'est… toi… qui le… fais », dit la petite, la tête agitée de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Ah oui ? » dit Teyla, souriante.

Lucie acquiesça, puis baissa doucement les yeux.

« Tey… la ? »

« Oui ? »

« Mer… ci… pour… tout. »

La brosse s'arrêta dans les cheveux dorés de Lucie. Teyla regarda le reflet de l'enfant dans le miroir.

« Mon Étoile… va bientôt… s'éteindre… pas vrai ? Quand je… vous ai tous vus… ce matin… à l'infirmerie… je l'ai… su… Je… ne suis plus… une enfant. »

Teyla fit silence, choquée par ces paroles. Lucie tourna doucement la tête vers elle.

« Mais je… n'ai pas… peur… parce que… je t'ai… avec moi… que j'ai… revu mes sœurs… visité Atlantis… rencontré John… Rodney… Ronon… Elizabeth… et que tout… le monde… a toujours… été là… pour moi. »

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Teyla. Oh non, pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ? Le soleil se couchait, sa lumière dorée faisait briller les tentures de la tente.

Une larme glissa de la joue de l'Athosienne, et tomba au sol dans un bruit cristallin. Lucie se retourna doucement.

« Teyla… Tu… pleures ? » Elle posa ses petites mains sur celles de l'Athosienne, qui pleurait maintenant sans retenue. « Pardonne-moi… C'est ma… ma fau… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! » gémit Teyla.

« Teyla ? »

« C'est à moi de te remercier, Lucie ! J'ai toujours été si heureuse avec toi. Si heureuse ! Quand tu étais partie à la prison des Genii avec Moïra pour sauver John et Ellyn, je me faisais beaucoup de souci pour toi. Je pensais que peut-être tu m'avais abandonnée, que tu t'imaginais que je ne ferais rien pour ta sœur. Mais tu n'as pas pensé cela, tu nous as aidés à sauver John et Ellyn, alors que moi, je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi ! » gémit la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est… pas vrai ! Tu m'as… adoptée dès… mon réveil… sur la planète… d'Erco. Tu m'as… donné… ton énergie… et protégée… comme une vraie chevalière… Teyla Emmagan. »

« Lucie ! »

« Tey… la… » dit l'enfant. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, maintenant.

« Lucie ! » gémit Teyla, la suppliant par ce simple mot de e pas partir.

Lentement, Lucie leva les mains et les posa sur les joues de l'Athosienne. Ses mains étaient si froides !

« Ne pleure pas… Tout ira bien. Même… même quand… je serai… partie… Tu auras… encore… tout le monde… avec toi… Alors… ne pleure… pas… Tu n'es… pas… seule ! »

Teyla ne put rien répondre, elle continuait de pleurer. Elle revit en flash tous les instants passés avec Lucie. Sa sortie du caisson, ses séances de gribouillage dans les laboratoires de McKay, ses fuites dans les couloirs avec Moïra quand le scientifique en colère voulait les attraper, sa bagarre avec ses sœurs pour la télécommande, la découverte de la soupe à la tortue…

« Tout… ira… très… bien ! » dit l'enfant.

Elle garda les mains sur les joues de Teyla. Les larmes de l'Athosienne ruisselaient sur ses doigts, mais elle ne la lâchait pas.

Les beaux yeux verts de l'enfant se refermèrent doucement. Ses mains lâchèrent les joues de Teyla. L'Athosienne la rattrapa. Lucie posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme, sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine puis, comme au ralenti, les mains de l'enfant lâchèrent Teyla et ses bras pendirent dans le vide.

Le tatouage de l'Athosienne disparut de sa peau. Teyla sentit leur lien s'éteindre.

« Lu… cie ? LUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Elle serra fort le corps sans vie de l'enfant contre elle et fondit en larmes. Ses sanglots résonnèrent en écho dans la tente.

Lucie l'Étoile Filante venait de s'éteindre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit était tombée sur Atlantis. Allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre, Ellyn se redressa. Elle marcha vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'ouvrit.

Un puissant vent flotta jusqu'à elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes y était visible.

Elle comprit avec un pincement de cœur ce qui était en train de se passer.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Moïra et Yuriko entrèrent.

« Ellyn… tu as senti ? » dit Moïra.

La jeune fille voulut se retourner pour leur parler, quand une petite lumière se forma dans le ciel, et grossit. Elle se rapprochait d'elle.

Bientôt, elle apparut devant elle, et la survola pour se placer au centre des trois filles. Toutes virent avec ébahissement qu'il s'agissait d'une Étoile.

C'était un cristal. Un magnifique cristal irisé en forme d'étoiles. De couleur rose, ses bords étaient parés des couleurs blanches et dorées des étoiles filantes. De fines lignes de lumière dansaient autour de lui, exécutant un ballet d'étoiles.

« Lucie », dit Ellyn.

Le cristal émit un chant, comme une mélodie répondant à son appel. Puis le cristal s'approcha de la jeune fille, jusqu'à se fondre avec sa poitrine.

Le corps tout entier de la jeune fille s'illumina. Ses longs cheveux dansant autour d'elle, l'adolescente leva les bras vers le ciel, son visage épanoui, mais la tristesse demeurait sur ses traits.

« Ellyn ? » murmura Moïra, inquiète.

La lumière finit par s'éteindre. Ellyn posa les mains sur son cœur.

« _Même si nous sommes séparées, je sais qu'un jour, nous serons toutes réunies. Alors, ne pleurez pas. _Elle m'a demandé de vous dire cela », murmura Ellyn.

« Lucie… » souffla Yuriko, les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr ! dit Moïra. Je sais qu'un jour, nous serons de nouveau toutes ensemble, comme autrefois. J'en suis sûre… »

Les trois sœurs se tournèrent vers le ciel. La pluie d'étoiles filantes avait cessé.

Les mains sur le cœur, les trois jeunes filles levèrent les yeux vers les lunes dans le ciel et prièrent pour que leur petite sœur trouve la paix.

_Est-ce vraiment cela que vous souhaitez, Mères-Lunes ? Que nous nous éteignons toutes, pour vous rejoindre ? Je vous en prie, répondez-moi ! _pria Ellyn, les mains serrées contre son cœur.

* * *

_Je suis sincèrement désolée. Croyez bien que je déteste écrire ce genre de choses. Surtout pour une enfant, j'aimais Lucie, c'était l'une de mes préférées. _

_Mais le Jeu de la Lune est ainsi, et je ne voulais pas que Lucie se batte contre ses sœurs. Quitte à ce qu'elle meure, je voulais que sa dernière journée soit heureuse. _

_J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais vous avez vu ce qu'Ellyn a dit au moment où elle a accueilli son étoile en elle : nous serons toutes réunies. _

_Alors, qui sait ? Il y a toujours un espoir, Moïra elle-même y croit. _


	23. La haine de Moïra

_Un grand merci à Missy, Belmene, Lunastrelle, Floflo et Akuma-hime7 pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à Wraith23 pour ses corrections. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 23 :**

**La haine de Moïra**

La vie n'était plus la même sur Atlantis. Tout le monde avait repris ses activités, mais une tristesse tacite régnait dans la cité.

Rodney n'arrivait plus à être aussi odieux qu'autrefois. Zelenka le voyait se noyer dans le travail, et il devinait que c'était pour essayer d'oublier la mort de Lucie.

Le seul qui arrivait à donner réellement le change était Ronon, en demeurant impassible et silencieux. Mais John le trouvait plus taciturne que d'habitude.

Carson restait presque tout le temps cloîtré dans son infirmerie, s'échinant à trouver un moyen qui permettrait aux Étoiles de vivre sans toutes ces maudites règles du Jeu de la Lune qu'Ellyn et ses sœurs lui avaient expliqué.

Teyla était la seule à exprimer ouvertement son chagrin. Elle avait organisé une Cérémonie de l'Anneau pour la petite sur le continent. Le peuple d'Athos avait été présent, ainsi qu'Ellyn, Moïra, Yuriko, John, Elizabeth, Ronon, Rodney et Beckett. Les Étoiles avaient remercié l'Athosienne de faire un tel hommage à leur petite sœur.

Mais désormais, chaque matin sur Atlantis, Teyla mettait du temps à réaliser qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à réveiller la petite, l'habiller, la conduire au mess pour manger avec les autres…

Elle avait dû enlever le petit lit qui avait été aménagé exprès pour elle dans la chambre. L'Athosienne avait dû décrocher tous les dessins que l'enfant avait accrochés aux murs pour elle. Lucie lui avait même fait un omamori, un porte-bonheur japonais comme Ellyn, il y avait de cela des années.

Teyla serra fort le morceau de papier contre elle, et laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Lucie n'était qu'une enfant ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit touchée par ce maudit jeu ? La vie d'une Étoile était dure et cruelle, l'Athosienne s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Elle comprenait pourquoi Ellyn avait choisi d'hiberner avec ses sœurs pendant toutes ces années.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer John. Il vit les traces de larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, je faisais juste du rangement », dit Teyla en essuyant rapidement les traces de larmes.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? » demanda John.

« Non, merci. Et vous ? Comment va Ellyn ? »

Le soldat baissa les yeux.

« En fait, c'est aussi pour ça que je venais vous voir. Je ne la trouve plus. Moïra a disparu tôt ce matin, Ellyn m'a faussé compagnie au mess quand elle s'en est aperçue, alors… »

Teyla se tourna vers lui avec un air inquiet.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'elles vont… ? »

« … chercher Roxane ? Non, Ellyn m'a carrément averti qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle pour l'instant, elle lui en veut. Mais… Moïra est une prise de tête, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Teyla sourit faiblement, puis se remit à dégrafer les dessins des murs.

« C'est Lucie qui avait fait ça ? » dit John, s'approchant pour regarder les feuilles.

« Oui, plein de dessins de moi en entraînement ou en méditation. »

« Waouh, la ressemblance est frappante ! » dit John.

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel, puis fit rouler le papier avant de le glisser dans un carton avec les autres.

« Ce sera dur de vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Je l'avais presque adoptée comme ma fille… » dit Teyla.

John posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Je ne l'ai pas connue aussi bien que vous et les filles, mais je l'aimais moi aussi. »

« Je sais, John. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'aimerais être seule. »

Compréhensif, John fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle s'ouvrit, la voix de Teyla l'arrêta.

« John ! »

« Oui ? » dit-il en se retournant.

« Merci. »

Le soldat lui sourit, puis sortit de la salle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn entra dans l'infirmerie. Carson leva la tête de son microscope et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Ellyn… Merci d'être venue », dit-il.

« Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Oui. Tu te souviens, je t'ai fait une prise de sang et un prélèvement de ce que tu appelles ton Étoile après ce qui s'est passé dans la prison de Kolya, avec John et le Wraith ? »

« Oui. Ça vous a aidé à trouver quelque chose pour nous sauver, moi et mes sœurs ? »

« Pas vraiment, je dois avouer que la matière qui constitue le minerai dans ton cœur est incroyablement complexe. Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose concernant ton sang, et je voulais te le montrer. Regarde. »

Il lui montra un des écrans. La jeune fille regarda les chaînes d'ADN d'un air un peu perplexe.

« Heu… Je sais que mon ADN est différent de celle d'un être humain, mais… je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'il y a de si important, docteur. »

« Tu n'as pas d'ADN humaine du tout. Mais tu as de l'ADN lantien et wraith. »

Ellyn écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? ! Elle… elle avait du sang de Lantien et de Wraith ?

« Je… Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Non. J'ai bien vérifié. J'ai comparé l'ADN de Sheppard et même le mien avec le tien. Nous sommes humains avec des caractéristiques lantiennes nous permettant d'activer la technologie. Teyla a aussi un peu d'ADN wraith, mais nos gènes humains présentent une majorité de nos génomes. Alors que toi, c'est l'inverse. »

« Mais enfin… Ça ne se peut pas ! L'ADN lantien, passe encore, vu que je suis née sur Terre, mais l'ADN wraith, c'est… »

« Je suis aussi perplexe que toi. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à répéter les tests, vérifié les appareils et les paramètres d'analyse, mais les résultats sont les mêmes : tu as 50% d'ADN lantien et 50% de Wraith. »

Ellyn n'y comprenait rien.

« Et mes sœurs ? »

« Elles sont humaines, toutes sans exception. J'ignore ce que ça signifie, crois-moi. Peut-être est-ce lié à ce que le Wraith a fait en se nourrissant de toi ? Les enzymes ont peut-être modifié ton ADN, ou bien c'est lié à ce que les scientifiques de Kolya t'ont fait, c'est pour ça que j'espérais que tu me fournisses un peu plus de détails. »

Ellyn secoua la tête. Les scientifiques ne lui avaient rien fait, juste pris un peu de sang, mais les enzymes Wraith ne pouvaient pas avoir modifié ainsi tout son organisme, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle se crispa, tandis que certains faits bizarres liés à son passé lui revenaient. Ces bizarreries quand elle était petite, ses yeux qui prenaient des pupilles félines quand elle se mettait en colère, les enfants qui avaient peur et disaient qu'elle avait des yeux de monstre dans ces moments-là… Son ouïe et son odorat toujours supérieurs à ceux de ses sœurs…

« Mais je n'ai jamais utilisé de technologie lantienne », dit la jeune fille.

« On va vérifier. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit un senseur désactivé. La jeune fille le regarda, tendit la main vers lui puis s'arrêta.

« Non, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Oubliez, effacez-moi ces données. »

« Mais… »

« J'en ai assez ! » dit Ellyn, en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Beckett la regarda partir avec tristesse. Il se tourna vers les ordinateurs, regardant les données qui continuaient de défiler sur l'écran.

Une fois suffisamment loin dans le couloir, Ellyn s'adossa au mur de gauche et soupira. Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça ! De nouvelles anomalies, de nouvelles bizarreries en elle…

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une ascendance lantienne et wraith. Elle savait qu'elle était orpheline, elle ne connaissait rien de ses parents, mais comment son ADN pouvait-elle être si différente des humains ? Elle ne pouvait pas être née dans une autre galaxie et avoir atterri sur Terre alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé ! Ce pauvre docteur Beckett avait besoin de vacances.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par John, qui marchait vers elle.

« Bon sang, où étais-tu passée ? J'étais inquiet. »

« Je cherchais Moïra », mentit la jeune fille.

Juste à ce moment, Yuriko arriva dans le couloir. Elle tenait Sylus par la main et semblait triste.

« Aucun signe de Moïra, j'ai sondé les couloirs de toute la cité avec les vents et les brises marines, mais rien. Elle a dû aller dans l'Éther. »

« Holà, minute ! Je sais ce que vous allez faire, toutes les deux, je connais ce regard. Et je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est non », dit John.

« Quoi ? » dit Ellyn.

« Vous voulez aller dans ce fameux Éther pour retrouver Moïra, et je refuse que vous fassiez ça. Teyla souffre encore de la mort de votre petite sœur, et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec d'autres morts sur la conscience. Alors vous restez ici, et vous nous laissez vous protéger. »

« Personne ne peut nous protéger, John. Du moins, pas éternellement », dit Ellyn.

« Tu oublies que je suis ton Chevalier, je dois donc… »

« … me fournir de l'énergie pour avoir une chance de survivre au combat. Mais tu n'es pas mon esclave ni mon garde du corps. Tu es libre de penser et d'agir, tout comme moi. »

John secoua la tête, énervé par l'obstination de la jeune fille.

« Qu'importe, je refuse que vous alliez rejoindre Lucie ! Alors, vous allez maintenant me suivre dans le bureau de Weir pour notre prochaine mission, compris ? La vie doit continuer. »

Ellyn haussa un sourcil. _La vie doit continuer._ Elle se demandait si elle valait la peine d'être vécue, désormais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La mission fut épuisante. Ils avaient visité une planète apparemment déserte et verdoyante, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur des espèces de gros serpents ailés qui infestaient des taupinières partout dans le sol.

Ils étaient vite rentrés sur Atlantis. Rodney avait couru ou plutôt boîté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, affirmant qu'il avait été mordu par deux serpents à la cheville.

Après le dîner puis une douche rapide, Ellyn regagna sa chambre. Une fois en chemise de lit et couchée, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement, mais les nuages voilaient les lunes. Tant mieux, Ellyn n'était pas d'humeur à les écouter, ce soir.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle se trouvait allongée sur l'une des collines verdoyantes de son Éther.

La jeune fille se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'étang. Les arbres avaient changé. Leur feuillage était d'or et de pourpre. Des fleurs entouraient le point d'eau. Ellyn les reconnut : c'était des chrysanthèmes rouges, des fleurs japonaises funéraires.

Soudain, une forme se dessina à la surface de l'eau. Ellyn leva les yeux et vit Lilith. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la berge, et regardait la jeune fille avec un air étrangement paisible.

« Lilith… ? » dit Ellyn, inquiète.

Sa sœur contourna lentement l'étang jusqu'à se trouver face à elle. Là, elle fit la révérence puis, sans quitter Ellyn des yeux, elle se pencha vers les fleurs. Elle en prit une entre ses mains et huma son parfum. Puis, soudain, elle la broya entre ses doigts.

Du liquide rouge en jaillit, et tomba dans l'eau. Ellyn vit avec horreur l'eau devenir rouge comme du sang. Le rire dément de Lilith résonna dans la vallée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn se réveilla en sursaut. Bon sang, quel cauchemar ! Elle porta une main à son cœur et eut un mauvais pressentiment. La jeune fille sauta de son lit et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle courut à travers les couloirs jusqu'au téléporteur le plus proche et arriva dans la salle des caissons de stase. Ce qu'elle y vit l'horrifia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

John fut réveillé par l'intercom dans sa chambre. Chuck lui ordonnait de rejoindre une équipe dans la salle des caissons de stase de la cité.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il vit Rodney qui criait après Zelenka. Ronon et Teyla se tenaient près d'Ellyn.

« Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! » dit Zelenka.

« Et moi, je vous dis que vous n'avez pas réglé les paramètres correctement, j'aurais dû faire ça moi-même ! » dit Rodney.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ! ? » dit Elizabeth. Tout en finissant de nouer la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, elle entra dans la salle.

Ellyn se tourna vers elle et John, puis s'écarta du mur, laissant voir l'espace où on avait enfermé Lilith. Le creux dans le mur était vide.

« Pas possible… » murmura John.

« Vous croyez que la technique de stase était défaillante ? » dit Elizabeth.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! Les Lantiens ont soigneusement conçu ces systèmes pour protéger les leurs. Mais apparemment, vous n'avez pas réussi à comprendre la technique, Radek », dit Rodney.

« Je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien ! » explosa le scientifique tchèque.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution : quelqu'un l'a relâchée », dit Ronon.

« Et je crois savoir qui c'est », dit Ellyn.

« Colonel ! » dit Lorne.

Il se tenait dans un renfoncement de la pièce, agenouillé devant quelque chose. John le rejoignit, et lorsqu'il vit ce dont il s'agissait, son visage exprima de l'effroi, puis il se pinça les lèvres.

Les autres s'avancèrent, désireux de voir ce dont il s'agissait.

« Non, n'approchez pas ! » dit John.

Il n'eut pas le temps de les retenir, ou plutôt de retenir Ellyn. Mais lorsque celle-ci vit la même chose que lui, elle se figea. Puis elle courut près du corps de Roxane.

La jeune fille était allongée par terre, sa veste était réduite en lambeaux, son pantalon souillé par des taches noires qui rappelaient le pouvoir de Lilith.

Et sa poitrine… Ellyn posa la main dessus, et se figea. Plus rien. Son Étoile avait disparu.

« Non… » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Tout le monde se tut. Ils n'avaient pas assez bien connu Roxane pour la regretter, mais Ellyn tenait à elle, et c'était aussi une Étoile qui les avait aidés contre Lilith lors du dernier combat. Et elle venait de mourir.

John posa une main sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille le repoussa. Elle baissa doucement lat ête, ses longs cheveux bruns couvrirent son visage. Des larmes tombèrent sur le sol carrelé de la salle, petites étoiles s'éteignant au contact du sol.

« Roxane… Non… NOOOOOON ! » cria-t-elle en levant la tête vers le haut, comme un loup hurlant à la mort.

Elizabeth prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer contre elle.

John et les autres se regardèrent. Lentement, Teyla se pencha vers Roxane et, avec une infinie douceur, ferma les yeux de la jeune fille. Des yeux si semblables à ceux de Roxane…

Soudain, Ellyn cessa de pleurer. Elle se dégagea d'Elizabeth et regarda vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit John.

Le visage d'Ellyn se fit froid, une lueur de vengeance apparut dans ses yeux. Sans accorder d'attention aux autres, elle courut vers la sortie, bientôt suivie par ses amis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise au bord de la jetée sud, les pieds pendant dans le vide au-dessus de l'eau, Moïra contemplait l'océan. Son chagrin était immense, comme pour Ellyn et Yuriko. Lucie était partie, et Roxane avait disparu.

La jeune fille avait passé plus de deux jours à la chercher dans l'Éther, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'elle.

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, Roxane ! Nous défier puis t'enfuir ainsi… Tu n'es même pas venue assister à la Cérémonie de l'Anneau de Lucie, Teyla l'avait faite rien que pour elle… Et puis pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Nous sommes jumelles ! Ne sais-tu pas que Moïra et Roxane ne doivent jamais se séparer ? Mais peut-être étais-je la seule à vraiment accorder de l'importance à notre lien…_

Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle avait parlé du Jeu de la Lune avec sa sœur. Les labos avaient explosé il y avait cinq jours, les Étoiles se remettaient lentement du choc et s'adaptaient à la vie sur la planète infestée de Gorwels.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. Au sommet d'une colline, Roxane se tenait assise sous un arbre, Moïra était debout, adossée au tronc.

« Les expériences sont enfin finies, nous sommes libres », dit Moïra en regardant le ciel.

« Oui, mais nous sommes devenues des Étoiles, il faut nous plier aux règles de notre espèce. Un jour, nous devrons toutes nous affronter », dit Roxane.

Moïra fit silence un moment. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendue ?

« Eh bien, moi, je préfère tout de suite déclarer forfait ! Je refuse de me battre contre l'une d'entre vous », dit-elle soudain, sur un ton implacable.

Roxane haussa un sourcil, puis sourit doucement.

« C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être ton ennemi. Tu es si forte… »

Énervée, Moïra se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Mais bien sûr que je suis forte, et après ? Arrête de te moquer de moi, je sais très bien quelle est ma place : elle est à tes côtés ! Je veillerai toujours sur toi. »

**OoOoOo**_**Fin du flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Moïra émit un profond soupir. Cette époque paraissait si lointaine… Un souffle de vent balaya la surface de l'eau.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda Moïra.

Yuriko apparut sur sa droite. Comme Moïra, elle était en chemise de nuit. Elle portait une couverture polaire dans ses bras.

« Je viens d'arriver. Je voulais juste te donner ça, les nuits sont froides sur cette planète », dit la Japonaise.

Elle enveloppa la jeune fille rousse dans la couverture, puis s'assit près d'elle. Moïra s'aperçut que Yuriko ne portait qu'une robe légère, de tissu jaune pâle.

« Tu n'as pas froid, toi ? » dit Moïra.

« Tu oublies que le vent est mon élément », dit doucement la Japonaise.

Moïra lui sourit, mais son visage retomba bien vite dans la mélancolie.

« On va retrouver Roxane, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Nous sommes là », dit Yuriko.

« Je sais, mais… je m'en veux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais pas mieux surveillé ma sœur jumelle dès son réveil, elle ne nous aurait peut-être pas défiées… Et Lucie ne serait pas morte. »

Yuriko ouvrit de grands yeux, voyant soudain où Roxane voulait en venir. Elle se sentait coupable de la mort de la petite.

« Non, Moïra ! Les Lunes sont les seules responsables. Elles ont retiré à Lucie le droit de vivre. Ce n'est la faute de personne : ni de toi, ni Roxane, ni Teyla ni personne d'autre. »

Moïra fit la moue, elle n'était pas convaincue. Yuriko posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour mieux lui exprimer son soutien, mais au moment où elle entra en contact avec elle, la Japonaise sentit que quelque chose avait changé chez elle.

« Moïra… Tu t'es trouvé un Chevalier ? ! »

La jeune fille rougit, la couleur de ses joues fondant avec ses longs cheveux roux.

« Oui, je… Rodney m'a soutenu face à Roxane l'autre jour, et je… on a beaucoup discuté après la mort de Lucie, et il m'a dit que si me prêter son énergie pouvait m'aider à sauver ma sœur, alors il… Il disait qu'il aurait fait pareil si Jeannie avait été en danger… »

Yuriko sourit, heureuse que Moïra ait enfin un Chevalier. C'était vraiment le signe que sa sœur évoluait. Sa haine envers les humains n'était pratiquement plus qu'un souvenir diffu depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Atlantis, le fait qu'elle ait pris Rodney pour Chevalier en était la preuve. Elle voulut la féliciter, lui dire que c'était une excellente nouvelle quand soudain, elle se tendit. Il lui semblait sentir une présence familière. Moïra se raidit à son tour, sentant la même chose que sa sœur.

Toutes deux se levèrent et se tournèrent ensemble vers le pilier sur leur droite. Au sommet, elles aperçurent une jeune fille vêtue de noir, dont le dos semblait ailé de deux nuages sombres comme la nuit.

« Lilith ! ? » dit Moïra.

« Bien le bonsoir, mes chères sœurs. Ou plutôt, _konbanwa_… c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit dans ta langue, Yuriko ? »

« Comment as-tu pu sortir du caisson de stase ? » répliqua la Japonaise.

Lilith se tourna vers Moïra.

« Ta jumelle m'a libérée. »

« QUOI ? ! ? Non, c'est impossible ! Elle ne ferait pas ça ! »

« Oh, si ! Pour que le Jeu de la Lune puisse continuer. »

Moïra serra les poings. Comment Roxane avait-elle été assez bête pour faire une telle chose ?

« Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de vous, mes chéries. Vous allez sagement me donner vos Étoiles, ou alors… j'irai les chercher. »

« NON ! Tu n'auras rien du tout, je te le promets ! » dit Moïra.

« Je vois, Moïra, tu n'es pas d'accord… Alors, j'arrive ! »

Elle se pencha vers le bas. Les ailes d'ombre dans son dos se détachèrent alors d'elle, et fondirent sur la jeune fille.

Yuriko dégaina ses éventails et produit deux rafales de vent, qui envoyèrent les deux traits d'énergie sombre sur les côtés. Ils explosèrent au contact du sol, créant deux trous fumants dans le métal.

« Non, Yuriko ! On ne doit pas se battre contre elle, c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut ! » dit Moïra.

« Mais alors, on fait quoi ? Il faut bien qu'on se défende ! » dit la Japonaise.

Profitant de leur petit échange, Lilith se redressa et sauta vers elles. Les deux jeunes filles bondirent en arrière.

Moïra sortit son bâton et vint se poster près de Yuriko, en position de défense. Elles évaluèrent rapidement leurs chances : elles étaient loin de la cité, leurs Chevaliers respectifs trop éloignés pour leur fournir de l'énergie suffisante pour de puissantes attaques.

Et il faisait nuit, l'obscurité régnait. C'était un instant privilégié pour Lilith, elle était dans son élément : l'obscurité !

« LES FILLES ! »

Les deux sœurs tournèrent la tête et virent Ellyn courir vers elles. Ronon suivait, accompagné de John, Teyla et un Rodney essouflé.

« Bon sang ! J'ai un point de côté, j'en peux plus ! » gémit Rodney.

Lilith les regarda avec mépris, puis se tourna vers ses sœurs et dit :

« Ellyn, dis à ces humains de reculer. Ce ne sont que des Chevaliers, ils peuvent regarder, mais pas intervenir lors du déroulement du Jeu de la Lune. Ne t'abaisse pas à leur demander de l'aide. »

« Ça suffit, avec ce stupide Jeu de la Lune ! Deux de tes sœurs sont mortes, et tu oses encore réclamer du sang, alors que vous êtes de la même famille ? ! » dit Teyla.

Lilith plissa les yeux.

« Vous êtes la Chevalière de Lucie… Je sens que votre lien avec ma sœur est brisé. Le statut de perdante et le déshonneur de ma cadette rejaillissent sur vous, et vous osez encore me parler, à moi qui suis toujours dans la course et bien déterminée à gagner ? »

Teyla serra les poings. Cette sale petite garce de Lilith l'énervait au plus haut point. Déjà, le fait qu'elle ait manipulé son peuple sur le continent l'avait indignée, mais entendre Lilith parler avec autant de mépris et de légèreté de Lucie la mettait hors d'elle.

« Comment ça _deux de tes sœurs _? » dit Moïra, les sourcils froncés.

Ellyn regarda sa sœur avec douleur. Bon sang, comment lui dire ça ? Un ricanement de Lilith l'obligea à relever la tête vers celle-ci.

« C'est pourtant simple, ma chérie. Regarde ! »

Elle tendit la main. Au lieu des habituelles boules de noirceur qui aparaissaient au creux de sa paume, ce fut une épée de glace qui apparut.

« J'ai pris la vie de ta sœur juste après qu'elle m'ait sortie de là. Le combat a été rapide, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je récupère aussi vite, une fois sortie de mon caisson de stase. »

Moïra se figea, réalisant soudain ce que cela voulait dire. Morte… Roxane, sa sœur jumelle, gardienne de l'Étoile de Glace, était morte ! Une autre Étoile s'était éteinte dans le ciel.

La rouquine regarda Lilith avec de la haine dans les yeux. Jamais en cet instant elle n'avait autant éprouvé de haine envers quelqu'un, pas même envers les humains.

« Comment as-tu osé… Elle t'avait libérée, et c'est comme ça que tu l'as remerciée ? ! » hurla Moïra.

« Idiote ! C'est elle qui m'a dit de la combattre dès mon réveil. Je lui ai dit que je voulais lui accorder un sursis, crois-moi. Tu penses que je n'ai pas d'honneur ? Mais elle a engagé le combat sans dire un mot. Personnellement, j'appellerais ça de la légitime défense. »

Moïra s'avança, son bâton tendu vers Lilith.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au Jeu de la Lune, je n'ai jamais voulu y jouer, ses règles m'ont toujours paru injustes, cruelles et barbares. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre avec l'Étoile de ma sœur en toi. Je vais te la reprendre, puis je te renverrai dans le monde des rêves, dans un caisson de stase en titane, barricadé de sortilèges ! »

Lilith lui répondit par un ricanement moqueur.

« Pour ça, il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes ! »

Moïra fléchit les jambes, prête à sauter pour fondre sur elle, quand des coups de feu retentirent. Déstabilisée par les impacts des projectiles sur son pilier, Lilith bascula en arrière et déploya deux nouvelles ailes, pour flotter dans les airs au-dessus d'eux.

Elle vit le coupable de ces coups de feu : Ronon. Il rechargea son arme et la visa de nouveau.

« Eh ! Mais vous faites quoi, là ? ! » dit Moïra, surprise.

« Discute pas, on y va, viens ! » dit Rodney.

De son côté, John empoigna Ellyn. Rodney prit Moïra par la main et l'entraîna vers la cité, suivis par les autres. Lilith voulut les poursuivre, mais Ronon continuait de lui tirer dessus en courant.

Une fois tous arrivés dans la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis, John brancha sa radio.

« Ouvrez vite la porte, direction la planète des enfants ! »

« _Compris, colonel_. »

Les trois Étoiles regardèrent John sans comprendre.

« Tu vas nous expliquer, oui ? ! » dit Ellyn.

« On vous évacue d'urgence », dit Elizabeth.

« Et on s'occupe de Lilith nous-mêmes », dit Ronon en calibrant son arme sur « _Tuer_ ».

« Quoi ? ! Pas question, on veut vous aider ! »

« Et puis, je ne peux pas partir sans Sylus », dit Yuriko.

« On l'amènera près de vous quand tout ça sera calmé, il ne risque rien ici, ne t'en fais pas », dit Teyla.

Ellyn voulut répliquer, quand soudain, les alarmes de la cité s'activèrent. Partout dans Atlantis, les portes se fermèrent, les salles et les couloirs furent bloqués.

« Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! » gémit Rodney. Il tenait son ordinateur portable dans ses mains et regardait l'écran avec l'air affligé. « Le protocole de quarantaine de la cité s'est activé ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » dit Elizabeth.

Ellyn, Moïra et Yuriko se crispèrent. Leurs corps furent parcourus de frissons familiers.

« Des Gorwels… Ils infestent la cité ! Lilith les a amenés ici, ils sont partout dans Atlantis », dit Ellyn.

Tout le monde fit silence, réalisant soudain la situation. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir, cette fois ?

* * *

_Pitié, ne me frappez pas, ne me tuez pas, sinon je ne pourrai pas écrire la suite ! _

_Je suis navrée, je dois m'arrêter là, la longueur du chapitre, la tournure de la situation et la suite m'y obligent. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Roxane, encore un personnage qui a disparu. Le Jeu de la Lune continue, Lilith est bien déterminée à remporter la partie. _

_Lunastrelle, j'espère que le fait qu'Ellyn a de l'ADN lantienne et Wraith ne te trouble pas ? Je te jure que je voulais pas copier sur ta fic. Je n'ai pas l'intention de copier sur toi, mais c'est lié au passé d'Ellyn et à l'histoire des autres Étoiles, je ne peux pas en dire plus pour l'instant. Je te jure que je ne vais pas la jouer vie antérieure comme Meylooë ! _

_Si jamais tu refuses que j'écrive sur ça, dis-le moi et je supprimerai le passage d'Ellyn allant voir Beckett à l'infirmerie. _


	24. La fin… ou un nouveau commencement ?

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_Traduction : « Onee-chan » signifie « grande sœur », en japonais. Et « sayonara » veut dire « adieu ». _

_Merci à Missy, Belmene, Lunastrelle, Floflo et CharlotteOfraises pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à Wraith23, ma bêta. _

_Je sens que vous n'allez pas aimer ce chapitre. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même assez pour reviewer et me donner votre avis. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 24 :**

**La fin… ou un nouveau commencement ?**

La lune brillait dans le ciel, perle de nacre sur un tapis de velours bleu. Mais une ombre se profilait devant elle. N'importe qui aurait cru, en la voyant, qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Mais il s'agissait en fait d'une créature de ténèbres. Car c'était bien cela qu'était Lilith : la gardienne du pouvoir de l'obscurité.

Depuis le ciel, la jeune fille contemplait le spectacle. Les lumières de la cité clignotaient aux fenêtres. Elle pouvait entendre les gens hurler de peur dans la ville ou tirer avec des armes à feu sur les monstres qu'ils rencontraient dans les couloirs.

Les Gorwels faisaient un excellent travail. Son pouvoir de téléportation était à son apogée lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Elle était plus forte que toutes les Étoiles, elle n'avait pas besoin de Chevalier, elle ne connaissait aucune limite.

La jeune fille se laissa descendre jusqu'au vitrail de la tour de contrôle. Elle tendit la main et lança une boule d'obscurité, faisant sauter la vitre en mille morceaux.

Elle entra dans la salle et aperçut John et ses compagnons, postés devant ses trois sœurs pour tenter de les protéger.

Ellyn évalua rapidement la situation. Elle avait l'Étoile de Lucie en elle, Lilith avait celle de Moïra. Ce serait suffisant pour tenir tête à cette pimbêche, mais Yuriko et Moïra devaient s'en aller.

Elle fit un signe de tête à ses sœurs. Moïra parut choquée en voyant qu'elle lui montrait la Stargate. Non, elle ne voulait quand même pas les obliger à partir sans elle ?

Ellyn fit un pas vers Lilith puis, soudain, elle se pencha vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche ses genoux. John porta la main à son bras. Son tatouage brûlait, il avait l'impression d'avoir des braises ardentes sur le bras !

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, le dos d'Ellyn s'illumina, puis deux ailes de papillon étincelantes apparurent. La jeune fille se redressa, auréolée de lumière. Lilith lui lança un regard méprisant.

Ellyn prit de l'élan, puis s'élança vers sa sœur dans le ciel. Toutes deux se mirent à se battre. C'était un spectacle incroyable. La fée de lumière affrontant l'ange des ténèbres. Le jour luttant contre la nuit, la lumière s'oppposant à l'obscurité…

Yuriko fut arrachée à sa contemplation par Moïra. Celle-ci l'entraîna jusque devant la porte, puis porta les mains à son cœur.

Ce fut au tour de Rodney d'avoir mal. Il porta la main à son épaule gauche. Un tatouage d'étoile vert lumineux apparut sous le tissu de sa veste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Moïra ? Tu lui fais mal, il n'a pas assez d'énergie ! » dit Yuriko, en montrant Rodney d'un geste de la main.

« Pas le choix, je dois activer la Porte des Étoiles ! » dit Moïra, les yeux fermés, le visage crispé par la concentration.

La Porte des Étoiles se mit à briller. Les chevrons s'activèrent lentement, le mécanisme semblait avoir du mal à fonctionner. Moïra utilisait beaucoup d'énergie pour forcer le système de quarantaine de la cité. Heureusement, son Étoile en naquadah était forte, comme sa volonté.

« Mais pourquoi tu actives la porte ? » dit Yuriko.

« Je vais t'envoyer sur la planète dont parlait John, et moi je reste ici pour aider Ellyn à neutraliser Lilith. »

« Quoi ? Non, je veux vous aider, moi aussi ! »

« C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux même pas en discuter », dit Moïra.

Le sixième chevron s'activa. Mais le dernier chevron demeurait immobile. Moïra rouvrit les yeux.

« Écoute… Lilith vient de tuer ma sœur, et je ne veux pas qu'elle te tue aussi. Je ne veux plus perdre une de mes sœurs », dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Moïra… » dit Yuriko.

Le dernier chevron s'enclencha. Le vortex se forma, puis la flaque d'eau apparut. Dans les airs, Lilith s'en aperçut. Furieuse, elle piqua sur Moïra pour l'arrêter, mais Ellyn fit claquer son fouet. La lanière de feu attrapa la cheville de Lilith et la tira en arrière, l'envoyant heurter le mur. Elle tomba au sol à moitié sonnée.

« Vas-y, traverse la porte, allez ! » dit Moïra.

Yuriko courut vers la flaque.

« NON ! » hurla Lilith.

Elle tendit la main. Une pluie d'étoiles noires en jaillit et fondit sur Yuriko.

« ATTENTION ! » hurla Moïra.

Yuriko se retourna, et se figea en voyant les projectiles qui fondaient sur elle. La jeune fille sortit ses éventails de sa ceinture et les porta devant son visage, essayant vainement de se protéger.

Moïra n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle se posta devant sa sœur et tendit ses bras devant elle. Les étoiles de ténèbres frappèrent son corps. La jeune fille les sentit se planter dans sa chair, boules d'acide incandescentes. Elle résista au choc, refusant de tomber au sol. Yuriko serait touchée et mourrait.

La pluie d'étoiles noires s'arrêta. Lilith plissa les yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Son corps tout entier s'illumina d'un blanc grisâtre, comme du mercure.

Moïra releva péniblement la tête. Sa chemise de nuit était en lambeaux, ses bras et ses jambes en sang.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri. Tout le monde dans la salle fit de même. Un nuage de ténèbres venait de se former autour de Moïra. On l'entendit hurler de douleur à l'intérieur.

La Stargate se désactiva. Lorsque le nuage noir disparut, tous virent le corps inanimé de la jeune fille sur le sol.

« M… Moïra… » murmura Yuriko.

Rodney porta la main à son épaule. Son tatouage émit un faible clignotis vert, puis il disparut en poussière. Le corps de Moïra s'illumina, puis un cristal vert sortit de sa poitrine et s'éleva doucement dans les airs.

Satisfaite, Lilith tendit la main pour le prendre.

« NON ! » cria Yuriko.

Elle bondit dans les airs et saisit le cristal. Sans hésiter, elle le porta à sa poitrine. Son corps s'illumina tandis qu'elle absorbait l'Étoile de Jade.

« Tu ne l'auras jamais ! Je vais la protéger… »

John se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au spectateur. Il se tourna vers Rodney. Ce dernier semblait étrangement triste et perdu, comme s'il venait de perdre un précieux repère. Teyla le regarda avec compassion. Elle avait ressenti cela à la mort de Lucie : comme si une part d'elle avait disparu avec son Étoile.

« McKay, est-ce que vous pouvez activer la Porte des Étoiles vers un monde désertique ? »

« Quoi ? ! »

« La porte est activée, mais est-ce que vous pouvez la reprogrammer vers un autre monde ? »

« Heu… Oui… Une minute, pourquoi vous… »

« J'ai une idée. Ellyn ! Quand je te le dirai, envoie-la vers la porte ! »

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre, puis fit « oui » de la tête. Elle se tourna vers Lilith.

« Tiens, tu préfères suivre son plan plutôt que de me combattre ? Arrête, Ellyn. Attaque-moi de toutes tes forces ! Si tu ne le fais pas… Cela signifie que tu n'auras rien pour venger Moïra. »

Ellyn serra les dents. Sa sœur avait vraiment un don pour la rendre folle de rage !

Mais soudain, des coups de feu en bas la tirèrent de ses pensées. John, Teyla et Ronon s'étaient mis à tirer vers Lilith.

Celle-ci déploya ses ailes autour d'elle pour se protéger des tirs. Rodney courut près de Yuriko et lui cria, à travers le bruit des coups de feu, de réactiver la porte en visant les symboles sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Yuriko les lut rapidement, puis acquiesça. Elle mit les mains sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. La Porte des Étoiles se remit à fonctionner, les chevrons se fixèrent sur de nouveaux symboles. Ils visaient une planète qui, il y avait plus de deux ans, avait servi à faire évacuer une sombre entité qui avait tenté d'absorber l'énergie d'Atlantis.

Lilith n'en pouvait plus. Les coups de feu et les attaques acharnées d'Ellyn pour l'affaiblir commençaient à la vider.

Elle réfléchit rapidement. Sans Chevalier, elle ne pouvait pas recharger ses batteries. Il ne faisait pas sombre dans cette salle.

Et elle ne pouvait pas sortir dehors, ce serait comme battre en retraite et ses sœurs auraient alors le temps de franchir la Stargate pour s'enfuir vers un autre monde.

Elle eut une idée. Elle tendit sa main droite vers le ciel et se concentra. On assista alors à un curieux phénomène dans la cité : les Gorwels qui l'infestaient disparurent chacun dans un nuage de noirceur.

Le corps de Lilith s'illumina. Elle sourit. L'obscurité qu'elle créait absorbait les Gorwels, elle se nourrissait d'eux ainsi. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus aucun. Le système de quarantaine se désactiva aussitôt. Les salles et les couloirs de la cité se rouvrirent.

La Stargate s'activa une nouvelle fois. Lilith se pencha vers Yuriko et tendit sa main droite. Ellyn prit peur. Oh non, elle n'allait pas oser utiliser _ce_ pouvoir-là… ?

« ACCROCHEZ-VOUS À CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ! » hurla Ellyn en volant jusqu'à une colonne qu'elle agrippa de toute la force de ses bras.

Le temps que tout le monde comprenne son ordre et obéisse, une chose étrange se passa : une tache de noirceur apparut au creux de la main de Lilith. Un trou noir apparut devant elle et s'agrandit, jusqu'à faire sa taille. L'air fut alors aspiré dedans.

Ronon fut le premier à s'agripper à une colonne de la salle. John prit Elizabeth par le bras et la tira avec lui vers les escaliers, où ils s'accrochèrent à la rampe. Teyla attrapa Rodney et tous deux coururent saisir l'autre.

Tous sentirent le vent se faire de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds se détachent du sol. Leurs corps s'élevèrent dans les airs, mais ils tinrent bon.

Yuriko seule ne s'était agrippée à quelque chose. Elle avait déployé ses éventails et créé un vent d'aspiration aussi puissant que celui du vortex. Les deux forces opposées se heurtèrent de plein fouet.

Lilith sourit, elle sentait que sa victoire était proche. Sa sœur était forte, mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Yuriko finirait par céder.

La jeune asiatique était concentrée. Jamais elle n'avait déchaîné pareil vent. Elle sentit la présence de son Chevalier, Sylus, dans l'un des couloirs l'aile est d'Atlantis. Il était allongé par terre et se tenait le bras en gémissant. Il perdait beaucoup d'énergie.

La Japonaise gémit.

_Moïra, je t'en prie ! Donne-moi… Donne-moi ta force ! _

Lilith ressentit de l'impatience. Bon sang, pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ? ! Sans relâcher sa concentration sur le trou noir, elle tendit sa main gauche vers Yuriko et laissa une petite boule de noirceur s'en échapper.

Le projectile fut aspiré par le vent de Yuriko et frappa ses mains. La Japonaise tomba au sol en criant de douleur.

« YURI ! » cria Ellyn.

La Japonaise sentit le vent du trou noir s'emparer d'elle. Son corps devint plus léger. Elle se mit à glisser sur le sol.

Elle tendit la main vers la personne la plus proche, Ronon, accroché à une colonne. Il tendit une main et l'attrapa au vol. Il tint bon, refusant de laisser la jeune fille disparaître ainsi.

Lilith serra les dents. Cette fois, elle n'en pouvait plus. Son énergie avait atteint ses limites. Elle fit disparaître le trou noir.

Tout le monde tomba au sol, complètement échevelé. Ellyn replia ses ailes dans son dos et courut près de Yuriko.

Ronon était agenouillé, il la tenait dans ses bras. La jeune fille était très pâle, un mince filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Son Étoile émettait une faible pulsation jaune.

« Yuri ! Oh, mon Dieu, non ! » gémit Ellyn.

John activa sa radio.

« Une équipe médicale en salle de commande, et que ça saute ! »

Yuriko avait mal. Elle sentait son chevalier à bout de force, comme elle. Il était si faible, ce n'était qu'un enfant…

« … Llyn… »

« Quoi ? »

« Sylus… est de la cité… faible… »

« Oh… John, dites aussi à des médecins de trouver Sylus dans l'aile est de la cité, il est mal en point, comme elle ! »

Tandis que Sheppard exécutait sa requête, la jeune fille se tourna vers Yuriko. Celle-ci soupira.

« Pas le temps… Il va mourir… Je dois le sauver… »

« NON ! Non, Yuri, ne fais pas ça ! On va vous soigner, tous les deux ! Vous allez rester ensemble et repartir sur une planète où vous serez en sécurité. Je me chargerai seule de Lilith, tout ira bien… »

Yuriko leva les yeux vers Ellyn. Elle porta une main à la joue de la jeune fille.

« Tu pleures encore, _onee-chan_ ? » dit-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr que je pleure ! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Yuri. Et tu veux t'en aller, me laisser seule… Je ne veux pas ! Reste, ne pars pas… Que va… Que va… Que va devenir Sylus, sans toi ? »

« D'accord… Sylus… Tant qu'il n'aura pas guéri, je… je ne mourrai pas… Je veillerai sur mon… fils… »

Ellyn sourit malgré ses larmes.

« Oui… Sylus t'aime beaucoup, comme une mère… comme moi j'aimais Lucie, c'est pour ça que… »

Yuriko arrêta sa sœur d'un geste de la main.

« Ellyn, écoute-moi… Tu n'as pas besoin de moi… ni de nos sœurs… pour accomplir de grandes choses… Alors, ne pleure pas… Un jour… nous nous retrouverons toutes… Nous serons unies, et nous formerons la nouvelle lune… Alors, ne pleure pas… Je suis heureuse, moi… »

Elle embrassa du regard les humains qui étaient réunis autour d'elle : John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex qui la tenait toujours, Evan Lorne, Zelenka… Elle leur sourit à tous.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir découvert Atlantis… et de t'avoir revue… Ellyn onee-chan… »

Elle essuya les larmes d'Ellyn du bout des doigts. Sa main commença à descendre. Ellyn la rattrapa.

« _Sayonara_ », dit Yuriko dans un dernier souffle.

Sa main se fit plus lourde dans celle d'Ellyn. La jeune fille sentit le pouls de sa sœur diminuer, jusqu'à disparaître.

« Yuriko… Yuriko… »

Sur les cuisses de Ronon, la tête de la Japonaise pencha vers le bas. Une brise traversa la fenêtre de la salle, apportant une odeur de jasmin avec lui.

Ellyn vit l'Étoile de sa sœur sortir de sa poitrine. Elle brillait d'un bel éclat jaune. Une autre apparut, verte comme le jade. L'Étoile de Moïra. Sans bouger, Ellyn les vit flotter jusqu'à sa poitrine et entrer en elle.

Les souvenirs des deux jeunes filles défilèrent devant ses yeux. Leurs voix résonnèrent en écho une dernière fois dans sa tête.

« Yuriko… » murmura Ellyn, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

Elle lâcha la main de la Japonaise. Celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit mou. Ellyn baissa la tête.

« Menteuse… Tu viens… juste de mourir ! Tu avais dit que tu ne mourrais pas… Menteuse… MENTEUUUUUUUUUUUSE ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au-dessus de l'assemblée, Lilith avait regardé la scène sans réagir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Ellyn était-elle aussi triste ? C'était leur destin de combattre jusqu'à la mort, toutes !

Ellyn et Ronon déposèrent doucement Yuriko au sol et lui posèrent les mains sur la poitrine. Puis, la jeune Étoile se tourna vers Lilith et tendit les mains. Une myriade d'étoiles dorées sortit de ses mains et envahit l'espace, inondant la salle de lumière.

Lilith brava cette attaque et fondit sur sa sœur en criant :

« Comment peux-tu à ce point répugner le combat ? Tu n'as pas la volonté de te battre ! Tu n'as pas envie de devenir la nouvelle Lune ! Tu n'as pas la fierté d'être une Étoile, tu ne mérites pas d'être l'une des prétendantes au titre de la Lune. Tu mérites de disparaître ! »

Ellyn fut trop rapide pour elle. Lilith la vit l'attraper par la gorge et la forcer à tomber au sol avec elle. Le choc fut violent, elle ne parvint pas à se relever.

Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit sa sœur lui serrer fort le cou dans ses bras, la forçant à se redresser vers les corps sans vie de Moïra et Yuriko.

« Regarde-les ! Regarde-les bien, toutes les deux ! dit Ellyn. Elles ne voulaient pas combattre. Elles ne voulaient pas mourir. Elles étaient sœurs, _nos_ sœurs ! Alors pourquoi as-tu… »

« Parce que… c'est notre croix, à nous, les Étoiles de Pégase… »

Furieuse, Ellyn la rejeta violemment au sol et lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtés. Puis elle reprit sa sœur par le col et voulut lui asséner un coup de poing. Mais Lilith activa son pouvoir de téléportation, espérant lui échapper.

Elle se retrouva au sous-sol, dans la salle des caissons de stase. Mais Ellyn ne l'avait pas lâché, le contact physique l'avait amenée ici avec elle !

Lilith utilisa son dernier espoir : un Gorwel. Elle en fit apparaître un pour qu'il la protège. Mais Ellyn le balaya d'un rayon lumineux en esquissant un geste de la main. Lilith comprit alors qu'elle avait échoué : sa sœur avait maintenant trois Étoiles en elle. Son pouvoir était plus puissant.

Lilith sourit puis fut prise d'une crise fou-rire dément.

« Tu as gagné, Ellyn. Vas-y, tue-moi. Et deviens la nouvelle Lune. Termine la partie ! »

Ellyn fit la grimace, réalisant que sa sœur avait raison, mais aussi que ce qu'elle avait toujours craint était sur le point de se produire : le Jeu de la Lune touchait à sa fin !

Ellyn avait l'avantage. Il suffisait de tuer Lilith, venger ses sœurs et… elle ne savait même pas ce qui arriverait ensuite !

Depuis plus de soixante-huit ans, les six Étoiles avaient craint et pourtant souhaité ce moment où le Jeu de la Lune toucherait à sa fin, où enfin l'une d'elles connaîtrait l'issue de ce jeu.

Et aujourd'hui, Ellyn voyait ce souhait sur le point de se réaliser. Il suffisait de lever la main, invoquer les pouvoirs de la Lumière…

Lilith regarda sa sœur lever la main vers le ciel. La justice allait s'abattre, elle mourrait. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique.

Une violente douleur toucha sa joue, puis… plus rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Ellyn sans comprendre. Sa sœur l'avait juste… giflée ? !

« Jamais… Je ne deviendrai jamais la nouvelle Lune… et toi non plus ! Tu vas vivre, Lilith. Vivre avec le fardeau de la mort de nos sœurs sur tes épaules, comme moi… »

Lilith fronça des sourcils, puis la repoussa en hurlant de rage.

« Comment oses-tu faire ça ? ! M'épargner ? ! Tue-moi, idiote, ou je… »

Soudain, Ellyn parut frappée de stupeur par une chose derrière elle. Lilith jeta un coup d'œil et vit que le Gorwel s'était réveillé. Il n'avait été que blessé par le coup, et se redressait pour une nouvelle attaque.

Se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, il leva ses griffes vers le visage d'Ellyn. Sans hésiter, Lilith attrapa sa sœur par les bras et se mit devant elle.

Lilith sentit les griffes se planter dans son dos, déchirer le tissu de sa robe et commencer à lacérer sa chair. Horrifiée, Ellyn voulut se dégager pour arrêter le monstre, mais Lilith ne lâchait pas prise.

« Lilith ! »

« Pas question… C'est moi qui… te vaincrai ! » dit-elle, les dents serrées sous le coup de la douleur.

Soudain, elle sentit l'une des serres se planter dans sa cage thoracique, droit sur le cœur. La jeune fille lâcha un cri, faible sous le choc.

Une explosion de lumière noire jaillit du corps de Lilith et acheva le Gorwel, qui tomba au sol dans un tas de cendres.

Ellyn et Lilith restèrent immobiles un instant. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Des petites étoiles de mercure tombèrent autour d'elles, comme des flocons de neige sales. Puis, toutes deux tombèrent à genoux, Ellyn soutenant sa sœur à moitié morte.

« Lilith ! »

« Ellyn… » gémit sa sœur. « À ma naissance… en tant qu'Étoile… les Mères-Lunes… m'ont dit… que si je gagnais… je pourrais… faire trois souhaits… avant de devenir… une Lune… Alors… je voulais… vous ramener… à la vie après… en tant qu'humaines… Et j'aurais… veillé… sur vous… depuis… le ciel… Maintenant… c'est fichu… »

Lilith laissa son visage tomber contre la poitrine de sa sœur.

« Lilith ! » dit Ellyn.

« Je suis désolée… petite sœur. »

Ellyn écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis plus de soixante-huit ans que Lilith l'appelait ainsi !

« LILITH ! »

Mais c'était fini.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

John et ses amis courraient aussi vite que possible vers la salle des caissons de stase. Rodney était en tête, son senseur à la main.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Ellyn à genoux au milieu de la salle. Elle serrait Lilith dans ses bras avec amour, comme une sœur. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés. Elles semblaient en paix toutes les deux.

Puis, Ellyn la déposa délicatement au sol et regarda les deux cristaux sortir de la poitrine de la jeune fille, puis flotter jusque vers elle.

Ellyn ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la puissance affluer en elle. C'était incroyable. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle force. Les consciences de Roxane et Lilith se fondirent avec la sienne.

« Ellyn… ? » dit John, inquiet.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Ils brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel, comme deux pierres de lune. En voyant ses amis, Ellyn prit peur. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas devenir une lune ! Pas ça !

Elle voulait rester avec eux. Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle vit les caissons de stase. Sans hésiter, elle courut jusque dans l'un d'eux.

Ses amis s'approchèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Ellyn soupira, puis ferma les yeux et mit les mains sur son cœur, qui brillait toujours aussi fort.

Il était temps de vérifier les dires de Beckett. Si elle avait de l'ADN lantien, le système lui obéirait par la pensée.

Elle se concentra. Les systèmes s'activèrent. Le caisson s'illumina.

« Ellyn, non ! » cria John. Il courut vers elle pour la sortir de là, avant que la glace ne la fige. Mais au moment où ses mains atteignirent l'ouverture, une épaisse couche de glace se forma, enveloppant Ellyn dans un cocon protecteur.

Le corps de la jeune fille continua de briller. La couche de glace parut réagir à cet afflux d'énergie. Des cristaux pointus émergèrent de la surface lisse, pointant leurs extrémités meurtrières vers John comme pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Tout le monde resta immobile, refusant de croire ce qui venait de se passer.

« Bon sang… Qu'a-t-elle fait ? » murmura Teyla, ébahie comme les autres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise à son bureau, Elizabeth se tenait la tête dans les mains. Tout s'était passé si vite, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Moïra, Yuriko, Roxane et Lilith avaient été enterrées sur le continent lantien, près de la tombe que Teyla avait faite pour Lucie.

Depuis ce matin, une équipe du Génie s'occupait de réparer les dégâts que Lilith avait causés dans la cité.

Et pour Ellyn… La jeune femme n'y tint plus. Elle se leva de son bureau et traversa le couloir jusqu'au téléporteur. Elle arriva dans la salle de stase.

Elle vit des scientifiques et des médecins occupés à analyser les données défilant sur les écrans. Rodney s'approcha d'elle. Il avait l'air triste et fatigué. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux.

« Elizabeth… Vous devriez dormir, personne n'a pu se reposer depuis hier soir, à cause de tout ça », dit le scientifique.

« Vous aussi, Rodney. Dites-moi ce qui se passe. Est-ce qu'Ellyn est… ? »

Rodney se tourna vers le caisson au bout de la salle. John, Teyla et Ronon étaient là, regardant Ellyn qui dormait dans la glace.

Elizabeth s'approcha, suivie par Rodney. Beckett quitta une équipe occupée à analyser un des écrans et s'approcha aussi.

« La stase a interrompu le processus d'assimilation des Étoiles dans son organisme. Elle est figée dans son évolution », dit-il.

« Alors… elle est vivante ? » dit Elizabeth.

« Oui, mais si on la sort de là… Le processus de mutation se terminera, et… ce ne sera peut-être pas Ellyn qui en sortira. Ce sera ce qu'elles et ses sœurs appellent une Mère-Lune », dit le docteur.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire. Ellyn avait été jusqu'à se figer elle-même dans un caisson de stase pour les protéger, tous ? Les protéger de ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir… ? Elizabeth avait lu des fichiers sur les Étoiles, dans la base de données des Anciens. On disait que les Mère-Lunes étaient des femmes d'une puissance incroyable, pratiquement l'égale d'une déesse.

Mais leur pouvoir était parfois incontrôlable, c'était pour cela qu'on les tuait, pour que leur esprit rejoigne le ciel. On racontait qu'un groupe d'étoiles explosait alors dans le ciel et prenait la forme d'un astre lunaire.

Ellyn avait senti le danger, elle avait donc choisi de se plonger dans un état de stase pour empêcher ça.

Soudain, le caisson parut s'éclairer d'une faible lueur. Une Étoile semblait briller au cœur du cristal, à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur d'Ellyn.

« _Désolée…_ » dit une voix, résonnant en écho dans le cristal.

On aurait dit la voix d'Ellyn, mais elle était si faible, aussi faible qu'un souffle. Elizabeth se pencha, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu. Le cristal parut onduler, comme la surface de l'eau se troublant au contact d'une goutte.

Même à travers la stase, son esprit demeurait conscient et parvenait à communiquer avec eux.

« _Je ne voulais pas…_ » dit en écho la voix d'Ellyn.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas. Quelle sœur digne de ce nom aurait voulu tuer sa famille et devenir une espèce de déesse aux pouvoirs incontrôlables ?

« Tu nous as sauvés, Ellyn. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser », dit John.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais John aurait juré avoir vu une petite étoile glisser le long de la joue d'Ellyn, comme une larme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plus tard, toute l'équipe se retrouvait réunie dans le bureau de Weir.

« Carson… On ne peut rien faire pour elle ? » dit Elizabeth.

« Je continue de travailler sur ce remède dont je vous ai parlé. Je pense que… »

« Attendez une minute ! De quoi parlez-vous ? » dit John.

« En bien, vous vous souvenez que lorsque Lucie allait mourir, j'ai commencé à chercher un moyen de les sauver, toutes ? Souvenez-vous qu'Ellyn nous a dit qu'au départ, elle et ses sœurs étaient des humaines. Elles ont été capturées dans des laboratoires et transformées en ce qu'elles appellent des Étoiles : des créatures qui tirent leur pouvoir d'un morceau de météorite spécial implanté dans leur cœur. Je pensais créer une espèce de rétrovirus qui les rendrait humaines et les débarrasserait du morceau de météore. »

« Alors… si on sortait Ellyn du caisson et qu'on lui faisait vite suivre le traitement… » comprit Rodney.

« … Elle redeviendrait humaine ! » conclut Carson.

Teyla fit la moue, peu convaincue par leurs propos.

« Vous croyez qu'elle voudrait vivre, après tout ça ? Ses sœurs sont mortes. Je doute qu'elle puisse assumer un tel fardeau. »

« Ça, ce sera pour plus tard. Nous serons là pour la soutenir, et quand elle sera redevenue humaine, nous essaierons de lui faire comprendre que ce sera comme un nouveau départ », dit John.

« Une chose à la fois. Carson, retournez vous mettre au travail », dit Elizabeth. « Bien… En dehors de ça, je veux que tout le monde se remette au travail. Ellyn n'est pas morte, ce n'est donc pas l'heure du deuil, nous devons tous continuer d'être actifs. N'oubliez pas : nous cherchons des E2PZ et il y a toujours la menace des Wraiths. Ce sera tout. »

Un à un, les membres de l'équipe quittèrent la salle. Teyla se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement avec Ronon, John partit au vestiaire pour se préparer à sa prochaine mission, Rodney et Carson allèrent dans leurs laboratoires respectifs.

Ils ignoraient tous qu'il s'écoulerait plusieurs années avant qu'ils ne revoient Ellyn. Ils pensaient tous que c'était la fin, mais ce n'était qu'un nouveau commencement.

* * *

_Je m'arrête là. Je sais, vous allez me traiter d'ignoble sadique. _

_Mais le fait est que ce n'est pas la fin du tout ! Le prochain chapitre dévoilera tout, je vous le promets. _

_John et ses amis parviendront-ils à sauver Ellyn ? Ou bien le Jeu de la Lune reprendra-t-il là où il avait été interrompu ? _

_Vous le saurez si vous le souhaitez, dites-moi par review si vous voulez toujours continuer cette histoire. _

_Spoiler : La suite se passera pendant la saison 5 de Stargate Atlantis. _


	25. Retrouvailles

_Merci à Wraith23 pour cette lecture bêta super-rapide !_

_Merci à Lunastrelle, CharlotteOfraises, Belmene et Yellou pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. Le reste est à SGA.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Retrouvailles**

Ellyn avait cessé de compter les jours là-dedans. Après tout, elle était en stase. La perception du temps y était totalement différente. Elle avait l'impression de dormir, comme autrefois, pendant soixante-huit ans.

Mais à cette époque, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait eu ses sœurs. Et elles pouvaient se retrouver dans l'Éther, continuer de vivre ensemble, discuter, jouer, rire…

Mais depuis qu'elle était en stase dans ce bloc de glace, les choses avaient changé. Elle était seule dans l'Éther. L'endroit reflétant son esprit avait changé. Il y faisait constamment nuit. Le ciel était nuageux. Et les arbres avaient leurs branches basses, leurs feuilles tombaient sans cesse, comme s'ils pleuraient avec elle.

Parfois, Ellyn entendait les voix de ses amis. John revenait la voir dans la salle de stase et lui parlait. Il le faisait rarement, Rodney et Ronon étaient venus eux aussi, une ou deux fois. Même Elizabeth était venue pendant un temps, puis plus rien. Comme si elle avait disparu.

Mais Teyla venait souvent, elle. L'Athosienne lui avait dit que le petit Sylus avait été adopté par une famille de son peuple et qu'il vivait désormais heureux. Et aussi que Beckett travaillait sur un traitement qui pourrait la faire sortir de là et la rendre humaine.

Ellyn ne pouvait y croire. Sortir de là, redevenir humaine… Ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé ! Mais sans ses sœurs… Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec leurs morts sur la conscience ?

Dans tous les cas, chaque fois que quelqu'un venait et lui parlait, elle répondait qu'elle était désolée. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire par la pensée. La stase l'empêchait de faire trop d'efforts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis le jour où Ellyn s'était mise en stase.

Beckett était mort suite à l'incident des tumeurs explosives, Atlantis avait changé de planète, Carter avait pris la direction de la cité après la « mort » d'Elizabeth, il y avait eu la menace wraith, les réplicateurs, le drame du cristal donnant des cauchemars, la quarantaine, Michaël, l'accouchement et le sauvetage de Teyla, puis Woolsey avait repris la direction de la cité… tant de choses qu'Ellyn avait manquées !

Mais Beckett était revenu. Il y avait eu l'incident de l'entité qui avait germé dans le corps du docteur Keller. Beckett avait réussi à la soigner, et avait profité d'un certain laps de temps pour terminer un vieux projet : créer le rétrovirus qui soignerait Ellyn. Après l'épisode des monstres cracheurs de brume de Michael, il avait réussi à finaliser le produit. Les données dans la base de Michael avaient bien aidé.

Et aujourd'hui, dans la salle de brieffing, se tenait une réunion importante. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et le docteur Keller attendaient l'arrivée de Woolsey avec une certaine anxiété. Même si le dirigeant avait évolué à leur contact et était devenu quelqu'un de plus compréhensif, il n'en demeurait pas moins encore un ex-membre du CIS et son « combat » contre Xiao lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il devait être prudent dans ses décisions s'il voulait rester le dirigeant d'Atlantis.

Enfin, Woolsey arriva. Une fois assis, il ouvrit son traditionnel calepin.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Alors… j'ai reçu votre requête, colonel. »

John acquiesça en silence, attendant la sutie avec anxiété.

« J'ai lu les rapports concernant cette jeune fille, Ellyn. Et j'avoue que même si je comprends les liens que vous aviez avec elle, je n'approuve guère cette idée de la réveiller. »

« Alors on la garde enfermée dans la glace pour l'éternité ? » demanda Rodney, une note d'antipathie dans la voix. Il souhaitait comme tous les autres qu'Ellyn revienne.

Ignorant son sarcasme, Woolsey continua :

« Vous dites qu'elle était le produit des expériences menées dans les laboratoires d'Erco, une ancienne firme scientifique très influente vers la fin du XIXe siècle. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Une des firmes scientifiques associées au NID était autrefois une de leurs filiales. Et après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce… ces combats menés pour ce fameux Jeu de la Lune, peut-on vraiment prendre le risque de la sortir de sa stase ? »

« Le docteur Beckett m'a transmis les données sur le traitement, il est fin prêt et si on l'injecte à Ellyn dès sa sortie du caisson, elle ne sera plus du tout une menace, ni pour nous ni pour elle-même. L'effet est immédiat », intervint Keller.

« Quels seront les effets, très exactement ? »

Jennifer se pinça les lèvres.

« Nous avons fait des tests sur des échantillons de cellules prélevés sur elle et ses sœurs il y a plus de deux ans. Leur ADN modifiée par les radiations du météore se sont transformées en cellules humaines normales. Quant aux échantillons de météore, le produit les attaque et les détruit, comme un acide. Mais il y a… des risques dans ce processus. »

« Quels risques ? » demanda John.

« Le fragment de météore est ce qui maintenait Ellyn et ses sœurs en vie. C'est la source de leur pouvoir mais aussi une chose qui fait partie de leur cœur. Il y a toujours le risque que le processus fonctionne mal et que… ça la tue. »

Tout le monde répondit par un silence inquiétant.

Jennifer se rattrapa vivement :

« Les résultats sont positifs, le processus d'humanisation transforme le corps de façon à ce qu'il change à un rythme tel que le météore disparaîtra à un moment où le corps pourra fonctionner sans le morceau de météore en lui. Mais jamais nous ne l'avons testé sur un cobaye vivant, puisqu'Ellyn est la dernière de son espèce et qu'elle est en stase. »

« Bon sang, on a bien fait ça pour Beckett quand on l'a sorti de son caisson et ça a marché ! » dit Rodney, commençant à s'impatienter.

« Le traitement et les circonstances étaient différents », intervint Teyla, à contrecœur.

« Si jamais cela fonctionne… Est-ce que cette Ellyn voudra vraiment nous aider ? Je ne suis pas psychologue, je ne me vante pas de la connaître aussi bien que vous, mais sortir de stase et découvrir que toute sa famille est morte, ne plus avoir aucune attache… Voulez-vous vraiment lui imposer de vivre ça, tous ? » demanda Woolsey avec un calme poli.

John serra les poings. Il avait promis à Ellyn qu'ils feraient tout pour l'aider. Elle et ses sœurs les avaient sauvés des Gorwels et de cette Lilith.

« Nous lui devons la vie », dit Ronon.

« En effet, nous lui devons ça. Il faut qu'elle prenne conscience que la vie mérite d'être vécue », dit Teyla.

Rodney acquiesça. John fixa Woolsey, attendant son verdict.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Suivie de John, Keller entra dans la salle avec une équipe de médecins. Ces derniers transportaient un brancard. Une fois devant le caisson, Rodney s'approcha. Il regarda les autres. Tout le monde était prêt. Les médecins attendaient, Keller tenait une seringue à la main. John et Ronon se tenaient de chaque côté du caisson.

Rodney appuya sur les touches de l'appareil. La glace disparut. Ellyn ouvrit faiblement les yeux et son corps pencha dangereusement en avant. Ronon et John la rattrapèrent. Keller courut près d'elle et lui injecta sans hésiter le produit dans le cou.

Ronon prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la posa sur la couchette. Keller lui prit son pouls.

« Le rythme est normal pour l'instant, mais… »

Soudain, le corps de la jeune fille s'agita. Elle fut secouée de spasmes, puis se mit à trembler.

« Vite, à l'infirmerie ! » dit Keller.

Tout le monde se mit en route vers la salle. Une fois là, on brancha la jeune fille à un électrocardiogramme.

« Le cœur s'affole, le produit s'attaque aux fragments de météorite dans sa cage thoracique beaucoup plus vite que prévu », dit Keller, en scrutant un écran où on pouvait voir l'intérieur de la poitrine de la jeune fille.

« On lui injecte un sédatif pour ralentir le cœur ? » dit son assistante.

« Non, mélanger le sédatif avec le produit injecté aurait des effets secondaires. Il faut attendre », dit Keller. « Soyez prêts à intuber. Marie, préparez le défibrilateur, si nécessaire. »

Le rythme du cœur augmentait de façon exponentielle, la jeune fille tremblait sur la couchette, la structure métallique du brancard vibrait, émettant des cliquetis métalliques.

Keller fixa l'écran. On pouvait voir six cristaux autour de son cœur, qui brillaient faiblement tandis que le produit dans son sang s'y attaquait. Un autre écran montrait l'évolution de ses cellules et de son ADN. Les structures cellulaires changeaient constamment, passant d'un mode complexe à un autre plus simple.

En haut de l'infirmerie, derrière la vitre, John et ses compagnons regardaient la scène avec angoisse. Woolsey était là également, regardant la scène avec eux.

Soudain, le cœur s'arrêta. Un infirmier posa l'appareil à intuber sur la bouche de la jeune fille tandis que Keller se mit à presser le cœur de l'adolescente. Les cristaux s'éteignirent doucement. La courbe du cœur sur l'écran devint plate. Un infirmier tendit le défibrilateur vers elle…

« Attendez ! » dit Keller.

Le cœur venait de repartir. D'abord faibles, les battements se firent plus forts, jusqu'à atteindre un niveau normal.

Keller se pencha vers la jeune fille tandis qu'on lui retirait l'appareil. Ellyn ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« La tension se stabilise. Le rythme cardiaque redevient normal », dit un médecin.

En haut, tout le monde poussa de grands soupirs de soulagement. Keller regarda l'image du cœur sur l'écran et ne parut pourtant pas satisfaite. Tous les cristaux s'étaient éteints… sauf un.

Plus tard, la jeune femme sortit de l'infirmerie. John, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon vinrent vers elle, attendant des explications.

« Elle est en train de se réveiller, elle va bien », dit le docteur.

« Le traitement a donc fonctionné ? » dit John.

« Pas vraiment. Je… Je pensais que cela détruirait les cristaux et referait partir son cœur, mais le produit n'a fait qu'endormir cinq cristaux sur six. »

« Ce qui veut dire… ? »

« Qu'elle est comme lorsque vous l'avez rencontrée. Elle est toujours une Étoile, mais le traitement a annihilé le processus de mutation. C'est comme un retour à la case départ, avant le Jeu de la Lune. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn ouvrit les yeux et regarda où elle était. Elle était à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, elle reconnaissait bien cet endroit. C'était là qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, quand on l'avait sortie de l'hibernation.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Ellyn se tourna vers la source de cette voix. Il s'agissait d'une femme en uniforme de médecin. Elle était belle, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et un visage très doux.

« Qui êtes-vous… ? Où suis-je ? » dit Ellyn.

« Vous êtes à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis. Je suis le docteur Keller. On vous a sortie de votre stase et fait suivre un traitement qui a stoppé votre mutation en ce que vous appelez une Lune. »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Stoppé sa mutation ? Elle… elle était humaine ? Elle porta la main à son cœur et sentit une douleur lancinante. Son cœur semblait compressé dans un étau. Mais la douleur disparaissait lentement. Elle se sentait étrangement bien.

Comme si elle n'avait pas d'autres Étoiles en elle que la sienne. Mais les autres étaient là, elle sentait leur présence en elle. Elles semblaient juste… endormies.

« Je ne suis pas redevenue humaine ? » dit Ellyn, avec une note de déception dans la voix.

« Non, du moins pas encore, le traitement n'est pas parfait. Mais au moins vous êtes revenue parmi nous en bonne santé. Ne vous en faites pas, on s'occupe de vous », dit Keller.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un ordinateur pour analyser l'état du cœur d'Ellyn, Keller sentit une main agripper son poignet. Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci la fixait avec l'air inquiet.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Personne n'est mort ? Sheppard… Teyla… et les autres… »

« Tout le monde va bien, Ellyn. Vous avez dormi pendant plus de deux ans. Vos amis vont venir vous voir et ils vous diront tout eux-mêmes. Reposez-vous, maintenant. »

La jeune fille relâcha Keller à regret et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil revenir.

Environ une heure plus tard, quand elle se réveilla, elle vit plusieurs personnes autour d'elle. En les voyant, la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ils étaient là… John, Teyla, Rodney et Ronon ! Ils étaient tous là.

En la voyant ouvrir les yeux et la regarder, ils sourirent.

« Alors, bien dormi ? » demanda Ronon.

« Vous êtes là… Vous avez dit la vérité, vous m'avez soignée ! » dit la jeune fille, émue.

« On n'abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres, ne l'oublie pas », dit John.

« Tu pouvais donc nous entendre, malgré ton sommeil dans le caisson de stase ? » dit Teyla.

« Oui… Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à vous répondre, c'était difficile. Mais j'étais heureuse de sentir que vous étiez encore là et que vous pensiez à moi. Ça m'a donné de l'espoir, et j'avais ainsi une faible notion du temps qui passait. »

Teyla lui prit la main. Ellyn la serra fort, ce qui lui fit un peu mal à la poitrine. Chaque effort lui coûtait de l'énergie.

« J'ai raté quoi, pendant ces deux années ? Et… où sont Elizabeth et Carson ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore venus me voir ? »

Les quatre compagnons échangèrent des regards gênés. Ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé de ça, ils n'avaient fait que l'encourager à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un traitement pour la sauver.

« Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes encore, tu n'es pas complètement rétablie », dit Ronon.

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Weir et Beckett, le comportement des quatre amis avait changé. Elle sentit la panique la saisir. Oh non, pas ça…

« Ils sont morts, c'est ça ? » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Non, enfin… Carson est toujours en vie, ça, on peut te l'assurer ! Mais il y a eu une grosse crise d'épidémie dans la galaxie, du coup il voyage constamment, et il passe quelques fois quand on a besoin de son aide », dit Rodney.

« Mais le docteur Weir a… disparu, pendant notre combat contre les Réplicateurs. C'est une longue histoire », dit Teyla.

Ellyn serra la main de Teyla avec désespoir, comme pour supplier son amie de ne pas la laisser tomber.

« Alors… qui a autorisé mon réveil ? Qui dirige la cité, maintenant ? »

« Monsieur Richard Woolsey, un membre du CIS, le Comité International de Surveillance. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu restes avec nous sur Atlantis, tu es l'une des nôtres », dit Teyla.

Ellyn lui lança un regard sceptique. Quelles autres mauvaises surpises lui réservait-on encore ?

« Teyla a eu un fils, tu sais ? » dit John.

La jeune fille lança un regard surpris à Teyla, qui acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Un fils… ? Oh, Teyla… Et il s'appelle comment ? »

« Torren John Emmagan. »

Ellyn plissa les yeux, comme si elle essayait de déchiffrer les pensées de son amie.

« Torren, c'est pour ton père… Mais John ne serait pas le… »

« Non, non, non ! Pas du tout », intervint Sheppard.

Ellyn sourit avec un air malicieux.

« Alors, c'est Kanaan ? »

Teyla rougit.

« Comment sais-tu… ? »

« Lucie m'avait dit que quand tu parlais de lui, tu avais les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Et la façon dont tu prononçais son nom quand tu m'en parlais… Félicitations, Teyla, je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Keller entra dans la salle pour annoncer :

« Fin de la visite, la patiente a besoin de repos. »

À contrecœur, tout le monde quitta la pièce. Ellyn se tourna vers Keller.

« Je vais vous apporter à manger », dit le docteur.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Restée seule, Ellyn se tourna vers la fenêtre et soupira. Ainsi, elle était de retour sur Atlantis… mais était-ce une bonne chose, cette fois ?

« Ellyn ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Chuck. Elle se souvenait de lui : lors de sa première année sur Atlantis, lorsqu'elle était encore sans ses sœurs et que l'équipe de Sheppard partait en mission sur d'autres mondes sans elle, il venait lui tenir compagnie au mess pendant le déjeuner.

« J'ai appris ton réveil, je suis content que tu sois saine et sauve », dit le jeune homme.

Ellyn lui sourit gentiment.

« Merci, Chuck. Je suis contente de voir que la cité a tenu bon pendant ces deux années sans moi. »

Le jeune homme lui rendit timidement son sourire, puis baissa les yeux. Il semblait essayer de lui dire quelque chose.

« Dis, je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien… Quand tu seras rétablie… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais avant que… tout ça n'arrive, je t'avais proposé un dîner, alors… Ou bien un film… »

Ellyn dut mettre quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information. Il lui proposait un rencard ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, car Keller entra dans la pièce avec un plateau-repas.

« Eh ! J'avais dit plus de visite ! Il faut laisser la patiente se reposer ! »

« Désolé ! Bon, ben… Quand tu te seras décidée, parle-m'en ! » dit Chuck en sortant de la pièce.

Tandis que Keller posait le plateau sur le lit, Ellyn le regarda partir. Plus tard, une fois son repas fini, elle laissa ses pensées se fondre avec les nuages qui passaient par la fenêtre.

Le soir, elle dormait toujours à l'infirmerie. La pièce était silencieuse, on n'entendait que le petit « bip » continu du cardiogramme.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Ellyn dormait d'un sommeil profond et réel. Son esprit dériva vers l'Éther. Elle s'attendit à se retrouver dans les plaines herbeuses et fleuries en bordure du lac.

Mais ce fut un autre paysage qui se forma dans son esprit : une forêt. Il faisait nuit, quelques rares étoiles scintillaient, une seule lune brillait dans le ciel. La jeune fille aperçut des ruines devant elle.

Curieuse, elle s'en approcha. Une silhouette se matérialisa devant elle. C'était un Wraith. Inquiète, la jeune fille eut un geste de recul, mais elle reconnut celui qui lui faisait face en voyant son tatouage en forme d'étoile sur son œil gauche.

« Todd ? »

L'interpellé posa ses yeux félins sur elle. La jeune fille eut un léger sursaut. Il avait changé, elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas face à un autre Wraith. Son teint était grisâtre, il semblait malade.

« Ellyn… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment avez-vous… Pourquoi me contacter via l'Éther ? »

« Sheppard… vaisseau vers… thérapie… sur Atlantis… »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Il parlait, ses lèvres remuaient beaucoup, signe qu'il faisait des phrases longues. Mais elle ne percevait que des bribes de ses paroles. Son image était floue, il semblait avoir du mal à lui parler par la pensée. La jeune fille s'approcha, mais le temps qu'elle l'atteigne, il avait fini. Elle allait lui demander de répéter, quand l'image du Wraith disparut, ainsi que les ruines et la forêt.

La jeune fille se réveilla dans la chambre de l'infirmerie. Inquiète, elle se leva et enfila une robe de chambre au pied de son lit.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de commande. Là, elle aperçut Chuck et Amélia devant leurs tableaux de commande. Un homme se tenait debout près d'eux. Il avait le crâne presque chauve et portait des lunettes. Elle reconnut son uniforme de dirigeant d'Atlantis. Ce devait donc être Richard Woolsey.

« Ils rentrent, monsieur. Ils ont des informations à nous transmettre », dit Amélia.

Ellyn hésita. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment, mais…

« Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Certains parurent surpris, Woolsey prit l'air carrément choqué.

« Ellyn ! Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie ! » dit Chuck.

« Je sais, mais j'arrivais pas à dormir, désolée. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle,mais je pense que vous devriez être au lit », intervint Woolsey.

« Tout va bien, monsieur Woolsey, dit Chuck en se levant pour se placer près d'elle. C'est une amie, je la connais. Ellyn, tu devrais retourner au lit, tu viens à peine de guérir. »

« D'accord, mais avant, dis-moi où sont Sheppard et les autres ? »

« Ils sont en route, ils reviennent ici. Ils ont des données concernant un vaisseau-ruche qui s'est mis en orbite autour de la planète », dit Amélia.

« Bon, je me prépare à les accueillir dans mon bureau », dit Woolsey.

Il prit le chemin de la salle, quand il s'aperçut qu'Ellyn le suivait.

« Mais que faites-vous, mademoiselle ? » dit-il avec une note d'agacement dans la voix.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Woolsey, mais j'aimerais beaucoup participer à cette réunion », dit Ellyn. Sheppard l'avait prévenue : elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques, elle ne connaissait pas Woolsey et elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas facilement confiance aux étrangers sur la base, en particulier ceux génétiquement modifiés comme elle.

Mais son rêve la troublait, et si cela avait un lien avec ce vaisseau-ruche, elle préférait être informée.

« Vous sortez à peine de deux années de stase, vous êtes encore faible et votre place est donc à l'infirmerie. »

« S'il vous plaît ! J'insiste, monsieur… »

Woolsey poussa un soupir. Après tout, Sheppard avait demandé après son réveil à ce qu'elle soit réintégrée dans l'équipe. Et puis, elle n'allait pas le gêner dans son état, pendant le rapport.

« Bon… Mais prenez un siège, au moins. Ou le docteur Keller va m'en vouloir. »

Ellyn obtempéra. Plus tard, Sheppard et les autres entrèrent dans la salle. En voyant Ellyn, ils se figèrent.

« Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être au lit ! » dit Teyla.

« Je sais, mais je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. »

« Non, Jennifer va nous tirer les oreilles si elle voit qu'on t'a laissée ici. Alors retourne au lit, exécution ! » dit Rodney.

« Rodney j'ai hiberné pendant plus de deux ans, crois-moi, j'ai eu ma dose de sommeil pour les jours à venir ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Résignés, tous s'assirent devant le bureau de Woolsey. Rodney brancha un diffuseur vidéo et tapota sur les touches du clavier.

« Voyez par vous-mêmes, on a trouvé la vidéo originale du message. »

Le visage de Todd apparut sur l'écran. Ellyn vit qu'il était comme dans son rêve : avec un teint maladif et l'air faible. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« _Surtout, ne tirez pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Permettez-moi d'expliquer notre présence ici avant que vous n'agissiez. _

_Si vous recevez ce message, c'est que mon vaisseau et mon équipage sont arrivés sains et saufs sur Atlantis. Je m'adresse à vous parce que mes troupes et moi-même sommes frappés par une maladie… une complication dans la génothérapie développée par le docteur Keller. _

_J'ai subtilisé une partie de la formule quand mon équipage et moi avions pris possession du Dédale. _

_Je le reconnais… je voulais voir si cette thérapie serait vraiment efficace… et elle l'a été. Les premiers résultats furent pour le moins étonnants… Voyez par vous-mêmes._ »

Il leva sa main droite, révélant une paume vierge.

« _J'étais tellement impressionné que j'ai décidé de traiter tout mon équipage. C'est alors que les problèmes ont commencé. Le premier groupe… est tout de suite tombé malade et a succombé. Et d'autres ont suivi. Malgré notre aptitude naturelle de guérison, nous sommes incapables de lutter contre la maladie. _

_Si je suis venu ici… c'est parce que vous êtes mon dernier recours. Je mesure les quelques différends que nous avons eus récemment. _

_Vous êtes probablement réticents à… l'idée de nous porter secours. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose… Si nous mourrons, alors tous vos espoirs de pouvoir administrer ce traitement s'envoleront avec nous pour toujours… À vous de voir._ »

La vidéo s'éteignit. Sheppard se tourna vers Woolsey.

« Bon… Maintenant qu'on sait ce qui s'est passé, on peut leur lancer des drones, clore l'affaire et passer à autre chose. »

« Si vous n'avez vu aucune trace sur sa main, ça veut dire que le traitement a marché. Quelques temps, au moins », dit Woolsey.

« Oui. Et suite à quoi ils sont tous morts, alors je doute fort que les autres fassent la queue pour qu'on les traîte. »

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de discuter sur la décision à prendre, Ellyn réfléchit. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Todd n'avait pas réussi à lui parler en rêve. Son niveau de faiblesse était tel que son esprit commençait à s'éteindre…

Une génothérapie qui rendait les Wraiths capables de se nourrir humainement… Incroyable ! Ellyn ne put s'empêcher de frémir en comparant cela aux expériences qu'elle avait subies dans sa jeunesse. Les humains continuaient donc de jouer avec Mère Nature. Et voilà qu'après avoir créé cette maladie, John suggérait de les tuer.

Elle frémit de dégoût. Cela lui rappelait trop ce qu'on avait fait subir à tous les sujets des labos d'Erco. Ceux qui ne survivaient pas aux traitements pour devenir un Gorwel ou une Étoile tombaient gravement malades. Comme ils ne servaient plus à rien, ils finissaient dans l'incinérateur, ou ils figuraient sur le menu pour les Gorwels réussis.

Ellyn se reconcentra sur la discussion. Apparemment, elle arrivait à la fin.

« De toute manière, que l'on améliore la formule pour en faire un traitement ou une arme, il faut réunir le plus d'informations possible. Ce qui me ramène à la même conclusion », dit Woolsey.

« Nous devons remonter à bord », dit Sheppard, peu enchanté à cette idée.

« Cette fois-ci, le docteur Keller vous accompagnera, ainsi que l'équipe du major Lorne et une autre unité de marines. »

« Alors, vous croyez toujours que c'est un piège… »

« Disons que j'ai appris avec le temps à faire preuve d'une grande précaution lorsqu'il s'agit de Todd. »

« Je vois », dit John, avant de sortir de la salle avec les autres.

Ellyn prit le chemin de l'infirmerie avec Teyla pour informer le docteur Keller de ce qui se passait.

« Ah, Ellyn ! Bon sang, où étais-tu passée ? Je m'inquiétais. Retourne au lit, je vais t'examiner », dit le docteur.

« Plus tard, docteur Keller. Vous devez partir avec nous sur le vaisseau de Todd », dit Teyla.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Tandis que Teyla lui expliquait tout, Ellyn se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivée là, elle s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, alors que ses amis repartaient en mission sur le vaisseau.

Elle voulait y aller aussi. Résolue, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la penderie de la chambre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

John et ses compagnons étaient dans le premier Jumper, Lorne et les marines dans le second.

« On arrive bientôt, préparez-vous à atterir », dit John.

« _Bien reçu, colonel._ »

John se tourna vers son équipe. Il remarqua soudain une ombre dans un coin au fnd du Jumper.

« Eh, c'est quoi, ça ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers ce qu'il regardait. Ronon émit un soupir :

« C'est bon, sors de là, on t'a vue. »

L'air penaud, Ellyn sortit de sa cachette. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval et troqué sa chemise de nuit contre un T-shirt moulant bleu marine, un pantalon noir et des baskets. Une veste de marine d'Atlantis complétait sa tenue, mais sans le gilet pare-balles ni les armes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment tu as fait… ? » dit Keller.

« Je viens avec vous », dit Ellyn.

John émit un soupir.

« Tête de mûle ! Bon, de toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. »

Le Jumper atterrit dans le hangar des Darts. La porte s'ouvrit. Au moment de descendre, John arrêta Ellyn.

« Je t'interdis de nous fausser compagnie ce coup-là, cet endroit est dangereux. Tu as bien compris ? Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. »

L'air grave, Ellyn acquiesça. Puis elle suivit l'équipe à travers les couloirs déserts du vaisseau.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Dites-le-moi par reviews, siouplaît ! _


	26. L'éveil de l'Étoile

_Merci pour cette correction super-rapide, Wraith23 ! ^^_

_Et merci à Lunastrelle, Yellou, Belmene, Lorraine et Missy pour leurs reviews.  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 26 :**

**L'éveil de l'Étoile**

Ellyn n'avait jamais visité de vaisseau Wraith jusqu'ici, mais maintenant elle voyait à quoi cela ressemblait, et elle en était assez impressionnée. Tout était recouvert de matière organique. Le sol était recouvert de brume. Il faisait froid.

Mais elle pouvait sentir la vie qui régnait dans ces couloirs. Le vaisseau était vivant, même s'il obéissait aux règles traditionnelles de tous les vaisseaux, avec les amortisseurs inertiels, les réacteurs et tout le reste.

Parfois, des flashs éclairaient la pièce, on entendait un curieux bruit de moteur. Rodney avait expliqué par radio qu'il y avait des fluctuations de courant.

Mais surtout, ce qui la tracassait le plus, c'était qu'elle sentait le mal qui circulait dans ces murs. La maladie ne semblait pas se limiter aux occupants du vaisseau. Elle pouvait sentir une douleur diffuse dans les parois organiques. Comme si le vaisseau lui-même était malade.

Elle aurait aimé en parler au docteur Keller, mais cette dernière était assise au bout de la table devant elle, et semblait occupée à pianoter sur les touches de son ordinateur. Elle semblait soucieuse. Deux marines étaient postés dans le fond de la pièce pour monter la garde, devant l'une des sorties principales.

« Alors ! Ça va ? » dit Rodney, entrant dans la pièce.

« Hum… » dit Jennifer.

« Oh ! Si mal que ça ? » demanda le Canadien.

« Je ne sais pas », soupira Jennifer en repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelle devant ses yeux. « Enfin, je pense que je progresse. J'ai trouvé ce qui les tuait. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Mmmm… Le traitement a bel et bien fonctionné comme prévu : il a éliminé les fonctions nourricières de leur main et a activé leur système digestif, comme dans les simulations, mais… il a aussi provoqué une sorte de… maladie cancéreuse très virulente qui a en même touché et affaibli leur système immunitaire et… c'est ce qui les a tous tués. »

« Et, est-ce qu'on peut y remédier ? » dit Rodney.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être bien », dit Jennifer.

Ellyn aurait aimé la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle pouvait l'aider, mais depuis que le docteur Keller s'était plongée dans l'analyse des données, elle semblait soucieuse. La jeune fille sentait que le docteur ne se confierait pas à elle, Rodney était mieux placé pour ça. Teyla lui avait parlé de leur relation depuis leur dernier voyage en commun sur Terre, lors d'une conférence scientifique au Nevada ou en Arizona.

« C'est possible », dit Keller.

« Mais quoi ? » dit Rodney.

« Ben, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement dépassée. »

« Comment ça ? J'comprends pas. »

« Quand j'vous vois, tous… Le colonel Sheppard, et le reste de l'équipe, vous êtes tous habitués à prendre des décisions qui vont impliquer la vie… de milliers, voire de millions de gens, j'veux dire… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'avenir de la galaxie se retrouve entre mes mains, Rodney ! »

« Oh, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude ! Un ego démesuré, ça aide ! »

Ellyn et Jennifer sourirent. Ça, c'était bien Rodney !

« Allons, je connais peu la physiologie Wraith, mais j'te connais ! Et si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien toi », dit-il en venant se placer derrière la jeune femme pour lui masser les épaules.

Ellyn sourit, attendrie par la scène. Rodney avait changé, il semblait plus doux et compréhensif, du moins avec elle. La jeune fille réfléchit. Elle avait envie de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Depuis sa sortie de la stase, elle ne tenait plus en place.

Elle regarda le docteur Keller. Celle-ci s'était penchée sur l'écran, apparemment elle avait trouvé une donnée particulièrement intéressante. Rodney aussi était occupé à regarder ça avec elle.

_Maintenant ou jamais_, décida Ellyn.

Elle se leva et se dirigea doucement vers la sortie arrière. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit à marcher rapidement. Elle passa une main sur le mur. La douleur du vaisseau était perceptible.

Elle ferma les yeux, suivant les ondes de douleur vers la source. Bientôt, elle arriva devant une salle d'hibernation. Elle se figea en réalisant ce que cela signifiait : c'était les Wraiths qui rendaient le vaisseau malade.

Ils étaient reliés au vaisseau par des tubes organiques les nourrissant pendant l'hibernation. Et ils transmettaient le cancer au vaisseau.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Les recherches sur la génothérapie étaient mal parties, dans ces circonstances.

La jeune fille buta soudain contre quelque chose. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au mur puis se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle avait heurté. C'était le corps d'un marine. Elle se pencha et lut ses plaques : lieutenant Williams ! Elle prit son pouls. Il était mort. Elle examina son corps : il avait son uniforme déchiré et la gorge en sang, comme si une bête avait essayé de le dévorer.

Elle entendit soudain des cris.

« Ellyn ? Où es-tu passée ? Ellyn ! »

C'était Teyla. Elle était au bout du couloir, à plus de six mètres. La jeune fille allait lui répondre quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit un Wraith se jeter sur elle.

Sans hésiter, la jeune fille l'esquiva puis sortit un poignard du fourreau à sa ceinture et le lui planta dans le dos.

La créature se retourna. Ellyn fut surprise de voir qu'il portait l'uniforme des drones. Mais il n'avait pas de masque ! Mettant ces questions de côté, elle se concentra sur le combat.

La créature tendit la main et la saisit par la gorge. Ellyn sentit l'air cesser de rentrer dans sa gorge. La créature l'entraîna vers un couloir sur la droite, tandis qu'au loin, les pas de Teyla et des autres se rapprochaient. Ils étaient lents, ils marchaient. Ils n'avaient rien vu, elle était en train de se faire enlever !

_La prochaine fois, promis, je t'obéirai, John ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Une fois isolé dans un cul-de-sac avec sa proie, le drone ouvrit la gueule et rapprocha la tête d'Ellyn de ses dents, prêt à la dévorer.

Refusant de mourir, la jeune fille tendit sa main vers les yeux de la créature et invoqua ses pouvoirs. Ils étaient faibles ! Le traitement du docteur Keller l'avait méchamment affaiblie.

Une petite balle de lumière jaillit de sa main et frappa la créature. Celle-ci la lâcha aussitôt et s'enfuit en criant de douleur, ses yeux calcinés.

Restée seule, étalée par terre, Ellyn se mit à tousser en se massant la gorge. Bon sang, quelle poigne !

Soudain, alors qu'elle se remettait debout, elle se figea. Son Étoile d'Or émit une pulsation dans sa poitrine. Elle gémit de douleur.

_Oh non, pas maintenant ! Pas de vision, s'il vous plaît ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre ça. Ce don s'activait dès qu'elle était en danger de mort imminent. Et avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs contre ce Wraith réveillait son instinct d'Étoile.

Elle eut des flashs et vit Todd sorti de l'hibernation et s'appuyant contre une console en grimaçant de douleur, puis Rodney s'affolant devant des écrans de contrôle du vaisseau, le vaisseau se coupant en deux, une partie dérivant dans l'espace et l'autre fonçant sur la planète, puis tombant dans l'océan.

Les visions s'arrêtèrent. Ellyn tomba au sol, à moitié sonnée par la quantité d'informations foudroyantes qui l'avaient assaillie.

Puis elle se redressa. Il fallait qu'elle soigne tout le monde. Pas le choix, il fallait soigner le vaisseau et ses occupants, ou elle et toute l'équipe d'Atlantis mourraient noyés au fond de l'océan.

Elle tendit la main et fit apparaître un morceau de pierre ocre recouvert de paillettes dorées dans sa main. Elle se pencha vers le sol et se mit à dessiner un pentacle rempli d'étranges signes ressemblant à des constellations.

Puis, une fois le dessin achevé, elle se mit au centre et s'assit en position du lotus. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Elle sentit son Étoile s'éveiller en elle. Le produit injecté avait bien altéré le morceau de météore. La jeune fille pouvait sentir combien la pierre avait perdu de sa forme lisse et parfaite. De petites arrêtes des fissures avaient attaqué le cristal en elle.

Ellyn en eut presque mal physiquement, c'était plus qu'un vulgaire pincement de cœur. Mais il fallait qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs. Elle _devait_ enrayer la maladie ou tout le monde allait finir noyé au fond de l'océan, si le vaisseau ne finissait pas calciné en entrant dans l'atmosphère à trop grande vitesse.

Inspirant plus profondément, elle se mit en méditation. Loin d'ici, dans l'un des couloirs, John lâcha son arme et se prit le bras en gémissant de douleur. Son tatouage d'Étoile le brûlait !

Il brillait de plus en plus fort, comme un feu s'éveillant dans l'obscurité brumeuse de la ruche.

Ellyn ressentit sa douleur. Il n'avait pas vu venir ce coup-là, et elle aspirait beaucoup d'énergie, autant pour préparer la guérison de la ruche que pour soigner son Étoile.

Elle n'avait pas le choix : si elle voulait réussir à soigner tout le vaisseau, il fallait d'abord que ses pouvoirs soient parfaitement restaurés.

Elle sentit l'énergie de John réchauffer son cœur. Les fissures du cristal se refermèrent, la surface rugueuse et sèche du minerai redevint lisse et froide, comme autrefois.

Et soudain, elle le sentit. Cette sensation si familière, que la stase, le chagrin, la douleur et la fatigue lui avaient fait oublier pendant plus de deux ans. Le pouvoir s'éveillait en elle ! Son Étoile s'était réveillée, elle était en parfait état maintenant, et elle obéissait au souhait de sa maîtresse.

Le pentacle s'illumina. Une colonne de lumière se forma autour d'Ellyn, l'enveloppant de sa douce chaleur. Un vent chaud et puissant se forma autour de la jeune fille, faisant danser ses longs cheveux châtains autour de son visage.

Le pentacle se mit à émettre des pulsations, des ondes de lumière dorée se propagèrent à travers tout le vaisseau.

Debout devant l'écran de contrôle dans la salle des commandes, Rodney regarda les données changer, passant d'une espèce de mélange de programmes erratiques à une succession de données signalant que tous les systèmes étaient corrigés.

Bientôt, tout s'arrêta.

« Rodney ! C'était quoi, ça ? » dit Sheppard, dans la radio.

« J'en sais rien ! Les systèmes se sont remis en marche, les fluctuations d'énergie ont cessé, tout baigne ! »

« Colonel ! On a retrouvé Ellyn, on la ramène au labo du docteur Keller ! » dit quelqu'un d'autre dans la radio.

Lorsque John, Teyla, Ronon et les marines accoururent dans le labo, ils trouvèrent Keller occupé à ausculter la jeune fille. Elle était évanouie.

« Elle va bien ? » dit Rodney, inquiet.

« Elle est très faible. »

John regarda son bras. Il ne lui faisait plus mal, mais… son tatouage avait disparu. Inquiet, il se pencha au-dessus d'Ellyn et passa la main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

Sentant une main fraîche sur sa peau, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de John.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai dû… briser notre lien… ou ça allait te tuer », dit-elle avant de reperdre connaissance.

La radio de John émit un nouveau signal.

« Colonel ! Le couloir d'accès au hangar s'est rematérialisé ! Nous pouvons repartir dans le jumper. »

« D'accord, mais vite, Ellyn a besoin de soins », dit le colonel.

Ronon souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras, puis toute l'équipe se mit en route. Plus tard, les Jumpers quittaient le vaisseau-ruche, et faisaient à nouveau route vers Atlantis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rodney entra dans la chambre d'infirmerie. Ellyn et le docteur Keller semblaient discuter de vive voix.

« Eh bien, les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle veut me prendre comme cobaye ! » gémit Ellyn.

« Elle refuse que je lui refasse suivre le traitement pour la soigner », soupira Jennifer.

« Quoi ? Mais voyons, Ellyn ! Tu n'as plus de chevalier, ton lien avec John a été rompu, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et quand il t'a proposé de le redevenir, tu as dit que c'était impossible. Alors comment espères-tu tenir sans source d'énergie, si ce n'est en devenant humaine ? » dit Rodney.

« Mais le traitement a failli me tuer, et ça ne m'a même pas rendue humaine, ça n'a fait qu'abîmer mon cœur et mes cristaux, ils étaient dans un sale état, tu peux même pas imaginer ! »

« Ellyn, j'ai peaufiné le traitement, la formule a été un peu modifiée… » dit Keller.

« _Un peu modifiée _? ! Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Non, désolée, je refuse de servir à nouveau de cobaye ! Mon Étoile d'Or s'est réveillée, ça me suffit, je suis de nouveau moi-même, je ne veux pas aller plus loin ! »

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. John entra dans la pièce.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Son regard balaya les membres de l'assistance avant de se poser sur Ellyn.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? » dit le soldat, la voix emplie de reproches.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as failli y rester, et j'ai failli clamser, je n'avais jamais autant perdu d'énergie ! »

« Oh, désolée de vous avoir tous sauvé la vie », siffla la jeune fille.

« On avait la situation sous contrôle, on allait réveiller Todd pour lui demander de réparer le vaisseau… » dit Rodney.

« Il n'aurait rien pu faire ! coupa Ellyn. Le vaisseau était malade, et il allait se fendre en deux, on allait tous mourir ! J'ai donc utilisé mes pouvoirs pour enrayer l'épidémie, et ça a marché ! Vous avez pu accéder à la baie des Darts et repartir en Jumper. »

« Mais pourquoi être partie sans rien dire, encore une fois ? » dit le docteur Keller.

« Je ne suis pas partie, j'étais juste allée faire un tour dans les couloirs, j'en avais marre de regarder Rodney et vous roucouler ! »

« Non mais, dites donc… » protesta Rodney.

« … et un drone m'a attaquée, je n'ai pas pu utiliser ma radio ni appeler à l'aide, il était en train de m'étrangler. Écoute, l'essentiel, c'est que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, non ? »

Le colonel poussa un soupir. Cette gamine était têtue, il avait parfois des mal à supporter son caractère. Pendant de nombreuses missions par le passé, elle avait remis son autorité en cause et utilisé ses pouvoirs pour résoudre les choses de façon drastique, sans même demander l'avis des autres.

N'y tenant plus, il sortit, suivi d'un McKay bougon, qui lançait des regards emplis de reproches à Ellyn comme au colonel.

Une fois seule avec sa patiente, le docteur Keller lui dit :

« Ça a été très dur pour eux de vous voir vous battre, toi et tes sœurs. Woolsey avait des réticences à ce qu'on te sorte de ta stase et essaie de te ramener parmi nous. Comment veux-tu que tout se passe bien si tu ne fais pas un petit effort ? »

« Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, moi ! Je m'étais résignée à rester endormie là-dedans pour l'éternité ! »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça chez nous », dit la jeune femme avec douceur.

« C'est bien la preuve que je ne serai jamais humaine, docteur Keller. »

Dépitée, la jeune femme sortit à son tour de la salle. Restée seule, Ellyn enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et se mit à pleurer. De quoi est-ce qu'ils se plaignaient, à la fin ? Ils étaient tous en vie grâce à elle !

Une méchante petite voix dans son esprit se mit à lui murmurer :

« _Ils t'en veulent parce que tu as sauvé les Wraiths, des monstres, comme toi ! Tu es un monstre, et ils ne supportent pas que tu échappes à leur contrôle !_ »

Non, c'était faux ! John et les autres avaient juste eu peur qu'elle meurre, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, encore une fois.

La jeune fille les aimait, elle tenait à chacun d'entre eux. Elle commençait même à s'attacher un peu au docteur Keller, tant celle-ci se montrait patiente avec elle. Ellyn devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas très gentille avec elle. Le docteur Beckett lui manquait. Tout comme Elizabeth Weir. La dirigeante de la cité l'aurait comprise, elle. Rabrouée, certes, mais comprise pour ce geste imprudent qu'elle avait fait.

Le soir, elle s'attendait à ce qu'une infirmière vienne lui apporter un plateau-repas, mais elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Woolsey.

« Miss Peterson, je vois que vous allez un peu mieux. »

Ellyn tiqua sur son nom de famille. Elle n'aimait guère qu'on l'appelle ainsi, cela lui rappelait l'époque de sa vie sur Terre, avec son père adoptif, quand elle n'était qu'une « lady » de la société anglaise du XIXe siècle.

« Sheppard m'a transmis un rapport détaillé de sa mission sur le vaisseau. Vous vous y êtes glissée en douce et vous n'avez même pas respecté les ordres de Sheppard. »

« Désolée », dit la jeune fille, préférant ne pas commettre une gaffe en jetant un mot de trop.

« J'aimerais savoir quelle est exactement votre position au sein de l'équipe. Êtes-vous bien leur amie ou leur en voulez-vous pour le passé ? »

Ellyn plissa les yeux. Là, il commençait _vraiment_ à l'énerver. Insinuait-il qu'elle était une ennemie ?

« Je ne leur en veux pas, mais comme Sheppard vous l'a peut-être dit, j'ai du mal à obéir, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment une militaire. J'ai juste agi de la façon qui me semblait la plus juste pour sauver la vie de l'équipe. »

« Je sais, c'est ce que Sheppard et McKay m'ont dit, mais j'avoue que j'aurais du mal à accéder à leur demande et vous faire réintégrer l'équipe si… »

« Quoi ? ! Ils veulent encore de moi ? »

« Oui, ils l'ont dit tout en me remettant leurs rapports de mission, tout comme Teyla et Ronon, d'ailleurs. Même le major Lorne me l'a demandé. Tout le monde tient à vous, miss Peterson. Mais moi, je ne peux me résoudre à vous réintégrer dans l'équipe si vous ne me garantissez pas que la prochaine fois, tout ira bien ! »

Ellyn réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il avait dit. Le fait de repartir en mission avec les autres lui faisait très envie, mais Woolsey avait raison : il fallait qu'elle soit apte à les aider. Comme Keller l'avait dit, tout ne se passerait bien que si elle faisait un effort.

« Je… peux avoir une deuxième chance ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Marie, l'assistante du docteur Keller, entra avec une robe et des souliers.

« Excuseze-moi, mademoiselle, mais vos examens sont terminés, vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie. Et vous devriez vous changer pour la soirée cinéma. »

Ellyn et Woolsey froncèrent des sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Leurs regards convergèrent vers la vitre donnant sur la salle d'attente. Chuck se trouvait juste derrière, en tenue civile. Ellyn faillit se gifler le front. Le rendez-vous galant qu'elle lui avait promis !

« Bon, on reparlera de tout ça demain, rien ne presse. Bonne soirée », dit Woolsey avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ellyn rougit. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Ils allaient juste voir un film avec d'autres membres de la cité, ce n'était pas grand-chose !

Une fois seule dans le vestiaire, Ellyn regarda la tenue. Apparemment, Teyla était dans le coup, c'était l'une de ses robes. Une bleue, la couleur préfére de la jeune fille.

Une fois habillée et coiffée, Ellyn rejoignit Chuck. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte menant à la salle cinéma. Sheppard se trouvait déjà là, discutant avec Ronon et lui expliquant l'intrigue du film.

« J'vois pas l'intérêt de faire un film de ce genre. Pourquoi avoir veillé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de bagarres, on risque de s'endormir », dit Ronon.

« Oh, c'est une question de goût, beaucoup de gens aiment ce type de film, et… Waouh ! » dit Sheppard en voyant Ellyn arriver dans la salle en robe et accompagnée de Chuck.

Teyla sourit en voyant cela. Rodney parut stupéfait, Keller sourit, elle.

« Je savais pas qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un en dehors de sa convaslescence, moi ! » dit le Canadien.

Ignorant leurs regards et leurs commentaires, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent dans un coin près de la porte d'entrée, en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Il valait mieux passer en premiers, pour se trouver une place qui leur permettrait de regarder le film sans risquer de se retrouver derrière Ronon.

Elle entendit clairement Keller dire à Rodney de ne pas les dévisager comme ça. Apparemment, le Canadien s'était juché sur la pointe des pieds car dès que Keller eut parlé, Ellyn vit sa tête replonger la masse de gens attendant l'ouverture des portes.

« Ils ont besoin de faire des commentaires ? » soupira Ellyn.

« Oh, laisse-les dire ce qu'ils veulent, on s'en fiche ! » dit Chuck.

Pourtant, elle sentait les regards insistants de Sheppard et Teyla dans son dos. Quoi, ils ne s'intéressaient pas au fait que Ronon était là aussi, avec Amélia ? D'après Chuck, depuis la dernière intrusion de Michael sur Atlantis, ces deux-là avaient tendance à se fréquenter quand leur emploi du temps respectif le leur permettait.

La jeune fille se tourna vers la fenêtre et eut un regard indéchiffrable en voyant la lune qui scintillait dans le ciel. Comprenant son trouble, Chuck lui prit la main. La jeune fille lui sourit. En cet instant, Ellyn se sentait normale. Une fille accompagnée d'un garçon, attendant pour une soirée cinéma.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle reconsidère la proposition du docteur Keller. Si le traitement pouvait être amlioré, si elle pouvait redevenir humaine et ainsi vivre une vie calme et normale parmi les humains…

Mais comme Woolsey l'avait dit, elle verrait tout cela plus tard. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Les gens s'engouffrèrent dedans. Ellyn et Chuck suivirent le flot.

Désormais, peut-être que tout irait mieux…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Heureusement qu'il avait programmé le système d'hibernation avec quelques spécifications : si la maladie parvenait à disparaître ou à diminuer, l'hibernation cesserait pour les plus hauts gradés. Ceux-ci pourraient alors voir ce qu'il se passait et réveiller le reste de l'équipage si nécessaire.

Une fois sorti de son cocon, Todd regarda autour de lui. Deux autres Wraiths s'étaient éveillés en même temps que lui : son second et son chef scientifique. Ils étaient sortis de leur cocon et se regardaient avec surprise et curiosité. Ils étaient guéris, mais comment était-ce possible ?

Il n'y avait personne, ils ne sentaient aucune autre présence sauf… des drones ! Ils ne tardèrent pas à retomber sous leur contrôle et à se calmer. Le premier ordre fut pour eux de retrouver leurs masques et de les remettre.

Tandis que cet ordre s'exécutait, Todd se dirigea vers la salle de commande et là, il regarda les données sur l'écran. Tout était en ordre, la ruche fonctionnait normalement… mais le système indiquait qu'elle avait subi des modifications et que les systèmes avaient fait un peu n'importe quoi pendant plusieurs jours.

Avec l'aide de Kenny, il parvint à analyser la nature du problème : en se mettant en hibernation, les Wraiths avaient transmis la maladie à la ruche et celle-ci avait commencé à se transformer pour se détacher de la partie du vaisseau où s'étaient trouvés les Wraiths, autrement dit la source de la maladie. Mais rien n'indiquait comment la maladie avait été guérie.

En tout cas, tout le monde était guéri. Le système d'hibernation fut donc désactivé. Au bout d'une heure, tout l'équipage était sorti des cocons et avait repris sa place et ses fonctions dans le vaisseau.

« _Commandant ? Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser_ », dit un Wraith par télépathie.

Todd confia les commandes à son second et marcha jusqu'au couloir où l'attendait celui qui lui avait parlé. Il comprit tout de suite sa trouvaille : au sol, on pouvait voir le dessin d'un pentacle. Ayant autrefois été le Chevalier d'une Étoile, il connaissait ce genre de symboles. Et à en juger la couleur dorée des motifs, il devait s'agir d'Ellyn, la gardienne de l'Étoile d'Or.

L'équipe d'Atlantis était donc venue ici, et ils avaient réussi à le soigner, lui et tout son équipage. Cela le surprenait. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'ils viendraient. Il l'avait espéré, mais sans trop oser. Après leur dernière friction, il n'avait pas voulu se bercer d'illusions.

Il leva les yeux et vit le Wraith qui le fixait, attendant la suite. Il acquiesça en silence puis reprit le chemin de la passerelle. Resté seul, le Wraith regarda le pentacle puis se dirigea vers les laboratoires.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte de la pièce, il reçut comme tout le reste de l'équipage une information télépathique : le vaisseau restait en orbite, ils allaient rentrer en contact avec Atlantis.

Le Wraith sourit. Peut-être aurait-il enfin la chance de revoir Ellyn, après tout ce temps, et transmettre ses « amitiés » à Sheppard. Il lui en voulait toujours pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, à commencer par le stupide surnom que l'humain avait osé lui donner : Steve.

* * *

_Pause dramatique… _

_Et voilà ! Je préfère stopper ce chapitre sur une petite note légère pour Ellyn et les autres, histoire que tout le monde souffle. Ils ont bien droit à ça, avant que tout le monde reparte à l'aventure… Parce que, comme vous avez pu le constater, les Wraiths ne vont pas les laisser tranquilles très longtemps, hélas. _

_Des questions, des suggestions pour la suite ? _

_À votre avis, ça vous plairait qu'Ellyn et Chuck finissent ensemble ? Ou bien vous la verriez avec quelqu'un d'autre ? _


	27. Le champ de cristal

_Merci à CharlotteOfraises, Lunastrelle et Belmene pour leurs reviews. Et merci comme toujours à Wraith23, ma BêtaReader. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Le champ de cristal**

Ellyn rêvait. Elle s'était attendue à se retrouver dans son Éther, ou bien dans la forêt en ruines pour parler à Todd. Mais au lieu de cela, elle évoluait dans un endroit différent.

L'espace était sombre. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit. La route sur laquelle elle marchait était mal entretenue, des pavés avaient sauté, d'autres étaient brisés. De l'herbe sauvage poussait entre certains. Elle arriva bientôt devant une fontaine délabrée. Il n'y avait que des maisons détruites alentour.

Une cité en ruines… C'était l'Éther de Lilith. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Elle comprit que ce devait être dû au fait qu'elle portait l'Étoile de sa sœur en elle. La jeune fille avait accès aux univers spirituels de ses amies. Mais où étaient-elles ?

Y avait-il une chance pour qu'elle les revoie ici ? Un peu anxieuse mais s'accrochant à l'espoir, la jeune fille traversa la rue, en direction de la place de la ville.

Il n'y avait rien, elle ne sentait aucune présence. Cet Éther était endormi, voilà tout. L'esprit de Lilith sommeillait en elle. Ellyn soupira. Elle en avait assez maintenant, elle voulait sortir de cet endroit froid et lugubre. Il ne s'accordait pas avec son propre esprit.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la place, quand elle quelque chose dressa devant elle. Surprise, la jeune fille regarda ce qui lui faisait obstacle. On aurait dit un cristal. Une immense flèche de cristal dressée vers le ciel. La jeune fille tendit la main pour le toucher quand…

« _Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_ »

Ellyn se réveilla brusquement dans sa chambre sur Atlantis. L'alarme de son réveil s'était enclenchée, ce qui l'avait réveillée !

Elle éteignit son réveil puis s'assit dans le lit et porta la main à son cœur. Il lui faisait mal. Ou plutôt, les pierres de ses sœurs lui faisaient mal. Ellyn n'était pas complètement guérie. Son Étoile d'Or allait mieux, mais pas les autres. Le traitement du docteur Keller avait laissé des traces.

_Non, c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien…_ soupira la jeune fille en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle avait toujours du chagrin. Bien sûr, le retour sur Atlantis et les retrouvailles avec ses amis lui avaient fait du bien, mais elle avait toujours des cicatrices.

Ellyn regarda son réveil. Cinq heures quarante-cinq du matin. Elle n'avait plus envie de dormir.

Dépitée, elle sortit du lit et s'habilla. Elle remit son pantalon et son T-shirt, mais pas la veste, elle avait chaud. La robe de Teyla pour la soirée cinéma trônait sur sa chaise, elle l'avait enlevée puis filé au lit, épuisée.

Au moins, elle avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie et retrouver sa chambre. Autrefois, cette pièce avait été sobre. Lors de son arrivée sur Atlantis, Teyla lui avait porté plein d'objets qu'elle avait acceptés pour la décorer.

Voir que tout avait été gardé tel quel jusqu'à son retour avait touché la jeune fille. Une preuve de plus que personne ne l'avait oubliée.

Une fois habillée, la jeune fille sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la jetée ouest pour admirer l'océan.

Deux heures plus tard, la cité commençait à s'éveiller. La jeune fille se dirigea au mess et vit Sheppard et les autres arriver, l'air un peu abruti pour la plupart.

« Wouaaaah, j'ai mal dormi ! » dit Rodney en s'étirant.

« Fallait pas vous gaver de soda pendant le film », plaisanta Sheppard.

« Ah, Ellyn ! Tu as bien dormi ? » dit Teyla, voyant la jeune fille arriver.

« Mmmm… » dit la jeune fille en se mettant derrière eux pour faire la queue.

L'Athosienne la regarda et sentit son trouble. Elles possédaient toutes les deux de l'ADN wraith, Teyla l'avait senti dès leur première rencontre et cela l'avait intriguée, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait fait le premier pas et était devenue sa meilleure amie dans la cité.

Mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Ellyn, préférant ne pas lui causer plus de soucis, elle savait que son amie souffrait d'être différente des autres. Laisser les choses telles quelles leur suffisait à toutes les deux et elle n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça.

Une fois tout le monde assis à l'une des tables du mess, ils se mirent à déguster leur petit-déjeuner en discutant.

« Une mission, bientôt ? » demanda Rodney en beurrant un toast.

« Pas vraiment, tant que le vaisseau-ruche reste en orbite, on ne peut pas vraiment bouger, c'est trop risqué », dit John.

« Moi, je dis qu'on a qu'à le faire sauter avec des drones, et le problème est réglé, la vie reprend son cours normal », dit Ronon en engloutissant la moitié d'un croissant.

Ellyn faillit avaler de travers son jus d'orange et le regarda avec surprise.

« Vous pensez que j'ai eu tort de les soigner ? Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! »

« C'était pas un reproche, t'inquiète. Je sais que tu nous as tous sauvés », dit le Satédien en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« De toute façon, le docteur Keller souhaite qu'on y retourne pour faire de nouvelles analyses, pour la génothérapie », dit Teyla.

« Et s'ils se sont réveillés ? » dit Sheppard.

« Oh, mais non, voyons ! dit Rodney, en avalant une bouchée de tartine. Je l'ai vu sur l'ordinateur du vaisseau : le système d'hibernation était programmé pour les maintenir endormis, et il n'y avait absolument personne pour les réveiller, à part des drones incontrôlables ! »

« D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas compris ça. Pourquoi ils avaient enlevé leurs masques et se jetaient sur les gens pour les mordre ? » dit Ellyn.

« Le traitement avait supprimé leur fente nourricière, ils n'avaient donc plus qu'un seul autre mode d'alimentation », dit Sheppard.

Ellyn fit la grimace. Elle avait donc failli être mangée au sens littéral par un drone… Génial !

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'une des grandes tables du mess. Autrefois, toutes les Étoiles mangeaient à cette table avec Sheppard et son équipe. La jeune fille sentit la nostalgie l'envahir. Elle pouvait revoir Lucie s'empiffrant de tartines à la confiture de fraises tandis que Moïra lui reprochait de manger comme une « petite cochonne ».

Ellyn soupira. Cette époque lui manquait !

« _Où es-tu ? Sors d'ici sans opposer de résistance et tout ira bien !_ » cria une voix à l'une des fenêtres du mess.

Tous les gens assis aux différentes tables du mess levèrent la tête de leurs plateaux de petit-déjeuner.

« Cette voix… » dit Teyla.

« _Ellyn Peterson ! Je sais que tu es là-dedans !_ »

Tout le monde alla aux fenêtres. En voyant qui était en train de crier deux étages plus bas sur une terrasse, Ellyn faillit s'étrangler.

Un jeune garçon se trouvait là. Il portait un jean à pattes d'éléphant et un T-Shirt jaune avec un gilet blanc et une guitare était attachée dans son dos. Il avait les cheveux hirsutes.

« C'est qui ce hippie des années 60 ? ! » dit Rodney.

« Oh, ça alors ! Je savais pas qu'on avait des hippies dans la cité », dit Sheppard, amusé.

Ellyn ne riait pas du tout, elle savait qui était ce garçon. C'était Jill !

Juste à ce moment, monsieur Woolsey entra et, en voyant tout le monde agglutiné aux fenêtres, vint à son tour regarder.

« Ellyn, vous le connaissez ? »

« Une vieille relation, je m'en occupe ! » cria la jeune fille en sortant du mess à toute vitesse.

« Ah, je vois… » dit Woolsey.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« ELLYN ! Magne-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! » hurla Jill.

Soudain, Ellyn jaillit comme une flèche de l'une des portes vitrées sur sa droite et lui fonça dessus.

« Yo ! » dit Jill.

« PAS D'YO AVEC MOI ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et courut jusque dans les buissons de verdure au bout de la terrasse. Là, elle tomba à genoux avec Jill et reprit son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de paniquer comme ça ? » dit le garçon, surpris.

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Tu oses revenir sur Atlantis dans cette tenue et tu beugles aux fenêtres ?! »

« Oh, t'énerve pas. Mais tu sais, ça fait tout drôle d'être humain depuis la mort de Lilith. Je ne peux plus bien contrôler mes pouvoirs et du coup… »

Il se figea devant le regard assassin d'Ellyn. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter du tout !

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » dit la jeune fille.

« F… Ferme-la ! Depuis que les Étoiles se sont toutes éteintes sauf toi, les choses ont changé sur la planète d'Erco. Un mois après que tu sois entrée en stase, les humains qui y vivaient ont fondé un village et y vivent tranquillement, isolés du reste de la galaxie. Mais moi, j'ai gardé la pierre d'ombre que Lilith m'avait donnée. Elle a réagi il y a quelques jours, et j'ai su alors que tu étais enfin sortie de ta stase. Du coup, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour venir en douce ici et voir comment tu allais, c'est tout ! »

Ellyn fit la moue. Jill serait venu rien que pour lui dire bonjour ? Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu autrefois. Mais après tout, le Jeu de la Lune était terminé, Lilith était morte, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il s'en prenne à elle désormais. Et… la jeune fille était contente malgré tout de le revoir, il lui avait manqué. Il était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, l'un des derniers repères stables de son passé.

« Contente de te revoir aussi », finit par lâcher la jeune fille.

Soudain, la porte vitrée se rouvrit. Jill ferma les yeux. Son corps disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Ellyn plissa les yeux. Elle possédait l'Étoile de Mercure désormais, elle pouvait donc voir les choses cachées dans l'ombre. Même si Jill pouvait se rendre invisible, il ne l'était nullement pour elle.

« Ellyn ? »

« Oh, Chuck ! Salut », dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

« Alors… les autres disent qu'il y avait un type déguisé en hippie dans le coin, c'est vrai ? » dit le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

« Heu… Oui, mais cet idiot a filé, il voulait faire une blague idiote, et j'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage », dit la jeune fille.

Toujours invisible, Jill regarda Chuck en fronçant des sourcils, puis il fit signe à Ellyn comme pour lui demander : « _Quoi ? ! C'est sérieux, entre vous deux ?_ » puis il se mit à rire, un rire que seule Ellyn put entendre.

« Ellyn, ça va ? Tu as l'air fâchée », dit Chuck, inquiet.

La jeune fille se força à sourire.

« Non, non, t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien ! Bon, on retourne au mess ? J'ai faim ! »

Chuck acquiesça, puis tous deux se mirent en route vers la porte vitrée. Ellyn posa la main sur le bouton permettant d'activer l'ouverture, quand la main de Chuck se posa sur la sienne.

La jeune fille vira brusquement au rouge. Chuck rougit aussi.

« Désolé », dit-il en retirant lentement sa main.

Ellyn n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait pris la main ? Jill parut attendri, puis sembla voir quelque chose dans le dos d'Ellyn et prit un air inquiet. Ellyn leva les yeux vers la porte vitrée, et se rendit brusquement compte en voyant son reflet que ses ailes étaient apparues. Pas ses ailes de fée, mais les grandes ailes d'ange noir de Lilith ! La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à réaliser ça, puis poussa un cri étouffé de surprise.

_PAS POSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIBLE ! _s'écria-t-elle mentalement.

Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Surpris par son silence, Chuck se tourna vers elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille lui saisit brutalement la tête et le força à regarder droit devant lui.

« Ah, regarde ! Un alien ! »

« Hein ? » dit Chuck.

Ellyn se tourna vers la vitre. Ses ailes disparurent, à son grand soulagement. Mais elle s'aperçut soudain d'un autre problème : le dos de son T-shirt s'était déchiré à cause des ailes.

« Ellyn ? » dit Chuck, dans l'incompréhension totale.

Catastrophée, Ellyn se plaqua dos contre le mur et rit bêtement.

« Non, ce n'est rien ! J'ai sans doute quelques petits problèmes de vision, liés à ma récente sortie de la stase. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller. Bye bye ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant vivement dans le couloir, à reculons.

Chuck la regarda partir sans rien comprendre. Près de lui, Jill secoua la tête avec l'air désolé.

« _Elle est trop bien pour toi, mon vieux, te fatigue pas !_ » dit-il en mimant un coup de coude vers Chuck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn attendit que l'appareil finisse de la scanner puis se redressa. Le docteur Keller regarda l'écran un moment, puis se retourna.

« Tes Étoiles se régénèrent, tes pouvoirs reviennent, apparemment. Si cela te gêne, nous pouvons toujours reprendre le traîtement là où il en était », dit le docteur.

Ellyn la regarda avec méfiance. La jeune femme le lui proposait gentiment, mais elle sentait que l'envie de la scientifique était forte de tenter l'expérience pour découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais que savait-elle sur Ellyn, au juste ? Le docteur Beckett avait été son premier médecin, et il avait découvert son ADN spéciale, combinant celle des Wraiths et des Lantiens.

« Je… ne sais pas encore », avança prudemment la jeune fille.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer, Ellyn, tu sais ? Si tu ne sens pas que le traîtement te sera profitable, ne le fais pas. Tu n'es pas un vulgaire cobaye de laboratoire, pour moi », dit le docteur Keller.

Ellyn sourit. Les paroles de la jeune femme lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

« Merci. Bon, il faut que j'y aille », dit-elle en se levant.

« Ah ? Déjà pressée de retrouver Chuck ? » lança malicieusement la doctoresse.

« Oh, arrêtez ! J'ai cours de combat aux bâtons avec Teyla, c'est tout ! »

Le docteur Keller allait lancer une nouvelle pique quand soudain, Ellyn plaqua les mains sur son cœur en grimaçant de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit la jeune femme.

Ellyn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais du sang en jaillit et tomba sur le carrelage. La jeune fille tomba en avant. Le docteur Keller la rattrapa puis cria aux infirmiers de venir l'aider.

Plus tard, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils purent voir Ellyn allongée sur un lit, et de nouveau branchée aux machines. Le docteur Keller s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » dit John.

« C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Le traitement a des effets secondaire. Des traces du produits avaient dérivé dans le corps et se sont brusquement regroupées autour de son cœur et s'y attaque. Elle est trop faible pour se défendre, cela créée une hemorragie interne et sans Chevalier pour guérir… Elle a peu de chances de s'en tirer », dit le docteur Keller.

John secoua la tête de frustration. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Ellyn les suive sur le vaisseau-ruche ! Si elle était restée à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, jamais leur lien n'aurait été rompu, et elle aurait encore la force de guérir.

Plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait en salle de briefing avec Woolsey.

« Que peut-on faire ? » dit ce dernier, une fois que le docteur Keller lui eut tout expliqué.

« Elle exige de retourner sur la planète où on l'a trouvée. Elle dit qu'il y a un laboratoire équipé de machines et de dossiers qui nous permettraient de la soigner. Les chercheurs avaient déjà rencontré ce problème quand ils étudiaient les Étoiles comme cobayes. Ils avaient un matériel spécial fournissant de l'énergie aux Étoiles comme si elles avaient un Chevalier », expliqua Teyla.

« Mais tout est en ruines, il ne doit pas en rester grand-chose », dit Rodney.

« Non, McKay. Je l'ai dit à Ellyn, et elle m'a expliqué qu'elle connaissait bien la planète. Même après tout ce temps et les ravages qui y ont été faits, il y a là-bas ce qu'il faut pour la sauver. »

Sheppard se tourna vers Woolsey, attendant son verdict.

« Docteur Keller… Pouvez-vous la maintenir en vie ? » demanda le dirigeant de la cité.

« Non, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Soit on la remet en stase, soit on la ramène sur cette planète le plus vite possible et on la soigne en suivant ses instructions, soit… elle meurt », dit Keller.

Compréhensif, Woolsey secoua la tête.

« Très bien… Allez-y, dans ce cas. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Un vaisseau vient de quitter la planète ! » dit Kenny.

Todd leva les yeux de sa console et vit sur l'écran un point lumineux quitter la planète.

« C'est un vaisseau Lantien », dit le second.

Todd réfléchit. Ce vaisseau ne se dirigeait pas vers son vaisseau, il se dirigeait vers une planète éloignée. Sheppard et les autres devaient donc s'imaginer qu'ils étaient toujours endormis. Eh bien non, et ils allaient le leur prouver.

Et il se doutait que Sheppard devait se trouver à bord.

« Quittez l'orbite de la planète, nous allons le suivre, mais discrètement », dit Todd.

Kenny approuva et se mit à pianoter sur les touches, ordonnant au vaisseau de changer de manœuvre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se sentait mal. Sa poitrine la lançait, la douleur était insupportable ! Elle regarda autour d'elle.

On l'avait allongée sur un banquette dans un Jumper, avec une couverture. Une trousse de pharmacie était visible par terre, et son contenu était dispersé sur le sol.

Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille trouva une radio également, parmi les flacons et les seringues. Inquiète, elle l'actionna.

« Sheppard ? Ici Ellyn, est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. La jeune fille s'approcha de la vitre et vit de la verdure dehors. Des arbres, des buissons… Le paysage lui parut familier.

Inquiète, elle s'approcha du tableau de bord et activa l'ouverture du sas. Elle sortit et regarda autour d'elle.

On l'avait ramenée sur la planète où elle et ses sœurs avaient vécu pendant la majorité de leur vie ! Mais pourquoi était-elle seule ? Où étaient passés les autres ?

Elle contourna le Jumper et vit que la coque était abîmée. Comme si une bête énorme avait déchaîné ses griffes dessus. Elle trouva des balles de P-90 dans l'herbe. On s'était battu…

Et on l'avait laissée seule dans le Jumper pour la protéger. Elle se doutait de l'identité de ceux qui avaient attaqué Sheppard et les autres.

Les Gorwels… Alors il restait encore des survivants ! La jeune fille retourna dans le jumper et prit un sac à dos. Elle y mit la radio, des rations de survie, le kit de médecine et un revolver. Elle enfila sa ceinture avec sa dague, puis une fois bien équipée, elle sortit. Elle referma le sas puis activa l'occulteur. Pas question que quelqu'un vienne piquer leur seul moyen de rentrer, quand elle aurait retrouvé les autres !

Mais d'abord, elle devait aller aux laboratoires et suivre le traitement pour se régénérer. Sinon, elle ne ferait pas long feu.

Elle se mit donc en marche à travers les plaines verdoyantes. Elle arriva bientôt devant les champs de fleurs du complexe. Cet endroit réveilla en elle une foule de sentiments : peur, mélancolie, espoir et inquiétude…

Peut-être les autres s'y trouvaient-ils ? S'armant de courage, elle franchit l'entrée et marcha vers les trois portes. Elle allait prendre celle qui donnait accès aux labos, quand elle s'arrêta. Elle remarqua des traces de pas dans la poussière sur le sol.

Quelqu'un était venu. Non, plusieurs, à en juger les différents types et tailles de traces. Des humains, mais aussi des Gorwels, elle voyait de grosses traces ressemblant à des pattes griffues.

« Alors, tu trouves ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers la source de cette voix et vit qu'il s'agissait de Jill. Il avait troqué sa tenue de hippie contre ses traditionnels vêtements noirs d'espion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit la jeune fille, surprise.

« Je t'ai pas quitté depuis l'incident avec Chuck. Tu m'as fichu la trouille quand tu t'es évanouie. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais rompu ton lien avec John. »

Ellyn baissa tristement les yeux. Jill ne dit rien, sachant qu'aucun mot ne pouvait consoler la perte qu'éprouvait une Étoile se séparant de son Chevalier. C'était une ruputure autant physique que mentale : un lien se brisait à jamais entre eux, sans espoir de le renouer un jour.

« Tu veux un coup de main au labo, pour te faire soigner ? » suggéra gentiment le garçon.

Ellyn l'accepta volontiers. Ce serait plus facile d'utiliser la machine si quelqu'un faisait les réglages pour elle. Se soigner soi-même était toujours assez douloureux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du laboratoire et l'ouvrirent. Ils se figèrent en voyant ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Le laboratoire était envahi d'immenses cristaux. Il y en avait partout : sur le sol, la table, d'autres avaient même poussé sur les ordinateurs. Certains avaient transpercé les écrans, on pouvait les voir à l'intérieur. Pas un seul objet dans la pièce n'avait été épargné, les cristaux avaient tout détruit en poussant comme des champignons partout. Il y en avait même au plafond.

Certains brillaient d'une lumière bleutée. Les plus grands semblaient éteints. Ellyn se souvint avec un frisson d'un des rapports de Sheppard, où il parlait d'un cristal qui avait pris son identité et transmis des cauchemars à beaucoup de gens sur Atlantis. Le docteur Heightemeyer était même morte à cause d'un cauchemar très réaliste.

« Mais c'est… » dit Ellyn, incapable de décrire ce qu'elle voyait.

« C'est Lilith ? » demanda Jill, incertain.

« Non », dit la jeune fille, sur un ton catégorique.

Lilith n'avait jamais eu un tel pouvoir. Soudain, tous les cristaux autour d'eux virèrent au rouge. Le sol se mit à trembler sous les pieds des jeunes gens. Un nouveau cristal jaillit du sol et monta jusqu'au plafond, le transperçant de son extrémité pointue.

« Jill ! » cria Ellyn.

D'autres cristaux jaillirent du sol autour de la jeune fille, comme guidés par une conscience propre. Ils semblaient essayer de la transpercer de leurs pointes.

Ellyn se mit à les esquiver, mais ils poussaient vite. Et elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient l'air de la pousser en arrière, hors de la salle.

La jeune fille lança un regard désespéré à Jill. Le pauvre était toujours coincé. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider !

Elle sortit de la pièce, plus repoussée par les cristaux que parce qu'elle reculait. Une fois sortie, les cristaux cessèrent de pousser.

La jeune fille tomba au sol et gémit. Elle avait le dos en compote ! Elle regarda l'ouverture de la porte. Un énorme cristal avait poussé devant, comme un mur. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé cela joli.

Mais Jill était derrière, ainsi que la machine qui devait la soigner. Dépitée, elle se tourna vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'hibernation des Étoiles. Elle actionna la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur… un Wraith ! En la voyant, il montra ses crocs et se mit à feuler. La jeune fille se figea. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça, et dans son état de faiblesse, elle n'avait aucune chance !

Le Wraith s'avança vers elle. La jeune fille recula et tendit la main pour créer une boule de lumière, mais il fut plus rapide et la saisit par l'épaule de sa main gauche. Il leva l'autre et la plaqua sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, et sourit en sentant les premières gouttes d'énergie pénétrer son corps.

Ellyn se souvint alors : au début, ça faisait mal. La fente et les griffes tranchaient la chair, puis les enzymes se mêlaient à son sang et l'énergie frappait le cœur. La brûlure acide qu'elle éprouvait depuis hier se mit à disparaître, à son grand soulagement. Elle inspira un bon coup. C'était comme si une bouffée de fraîcheur était entrée en elle !

Sentant que quelque chose clochait, le Wraith ouvrit les yeux et fut frappé par l'air ravi qu'arborait Ellyn. Elle était toujours jeune et son visage rayonnait de vitalité.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de l'agripper. Elle attrapa son bras des deux mains, puis leva une jambe, la campa sur le ventre du Wraith toujours choqué, puis leva haut l'autre et le frappa violemment au visage.

Trop surpris pour parer, il recula et heurta le mur. Ellyn atterit souplement au sol en position accroupie, puis se redressa et tendit les mains. Le bâton fleuri de Moïra apparut. Elle le saisit et le tendit droit vers l'alien.

Des lianes sortirent du sol et ligotèrent le Wraith. Celui-ci essaya de se débattre avec rage, comme un fauve pris en cage, mais rien n'y fit. Ellyn avait recouvert toute sa vitalité, le Wraith s'était bien nourri.

La jeune fille le regarda avec mépris, puis fit disparaître le bâton. À la place, elle fit apparaître une grande épée de fer noir. La garde était en or, avec un motif d'ailes d'ange. L'épée sombre de Lilith, qu'elle avait nommé Peine.

Ellyn sourit. Toutes les Étoiles de ses sœurs avaient guéri grâce au Wraith, et elle sentait le pouvoir irradier tout son corps. Elle posa la pointe de l'arme sous la gorge de son ennemi et le dévisagea un bref instant. Il était plus petit que Todd, et semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs lisses descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, et un petit bouc. Ellyn pouvait voir un tatouage sous son œil droit.

La jeune fille voyait qu'il se forçait à rester fier, car il savait qu'elle allait le tuer. Pourtant, elle voyait aussi de la surprise et de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Elle aurait dû mourir après qu'il se soit nourri d'elle.

Prenant son élan, la jeune fille leva l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, la saisit à deux mains puis l'abattit sur lui.

Le Wraith ferma les yeux, prêt à sentir l'acier lui couper la tête et la vie le quitter.

Mais… rien ne se passa. Il risqua un coup d'œil.

L'épée se tenait juste à deux millimètres de son visage. Et l'humaine semblait stupéfaite.

Ellyn ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi avait-elle une telle envie de tuer ? Ça semblait l'amuser. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. D'habitude, elle n'éprouvait que froideur et rage en se battant, son âme hurlait tandis que la menace de la mort l'obligeait à surmonter son dégoût et tuer.

Mais là… C'était comme si une autre se battait à sa place et riait ! Elle comprit que c'était les sentiments de Lilith. L'Étoile de sa sœur l'influençait !

Ellyn ferma les yeux et se détendit. L'épée disparut en fumée. La jeune fille sentit avec soulagement toutes les Étoiles s'éteindre en elle.

Reculant de quelques pas, elle regarda mieux le Wraith. Il semblait surpris maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer.

Elle se retourna puis prit le chemin de la sortie des labos.

« Humaine ! » dit le Wraith.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Le Wraith ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il semblait chercher les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? »

Ellyn leva les yeux au ciel. Pas question de tout lui expliquer, elle ne le connaissait pas et n'avait pas envie de rester ici avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, dit-elle. Et… je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tuer l'un des membres du vaisseau-ruche que j'ai soigné de l'épidémie. Je peux le sentir : vous avez ma marque de guérison en vous. »

Elle sourit devant son air choqué, puis sortit par la porte menant aux chambres d'hibernation. Qu'il se débrouille seul pour se libérer, elle devait retrouver l'équipe d'Atlantis et vite, ainsi que Jill !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous avez reconnu ce Wraith ou pas ? Indice : Ce n'est pas Steve ni Todd. _


	28. Combat mental

_Merci à Wraith23, tes corrections ont bien été prises en compte. _

_Et merci à Lunastrelle, CharlotteOfraises et Belmene pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à Yuu-HiiNa, même si apparemment, elle s'est arrêtée au chapitre 4. _

_Ah, et pour info, j'ai mis un sondage dans mon profil, pour savoir laquelle des Étoiles vous préférez. Si vous avez le temps, répondez-y, d'accord ? Ce serait sympa._

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Combat mental**

Rodney ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait un horrible mal de crâne.

« Enfin réveillé ? » dit Sheppard.

Le scientifique se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur le sol d'une espèce de grotte. Teyla, Sheppard et le docteur Keller se tenaient assis près de lui. Ronon était debout devant l'entrée de la grotte. Des barreaux en métal rouillé y étaient visibles.

« On est en cellule ? » dit le Canadien.

« Quel sens de l'observation ! » ironisa Sheppard.

Rodney aurait voulu lui répliquer que c'était très drôle, mais il avait anormalement mal à la tête.

« Vous aussi, vous avez la migraine ? » devina Teyla.

« Oui… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Regardez votre bras », dit Sheppard.

Rodney vit qu'on avait retrouvé la manche droite de sa veste, et qu'une petite blessure y était visible. On lui avait fait une injection.

« Nous avons tous reçu une piqûre pendant notre sommeil », dit Teyla.

« Et j'ai peur que ce soit quelque chose de malsain », dit Keller.

« On va bientôt le savoir », dit Ronon.

Un bruit de pas résonna. Des hommes apparurent devant leur cellule. Il y avait deux grands types baraqués, avec un air bovin. Ils encadraient un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge d'Ellyn. Ce dernier avait des cheveux gris striés de noir, et des yeux vert terne, dépourvus de lumière.

« Alors, vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda le garçon.

« Très bien, merci ! Ce petit hôtel cinq étoiles est super, j'y passerai bien les grandes vacances », dit Sheppard.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil, puis sourit.

« Je sens que je vais vous apprécier quand vous deviendrez mon frère. »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil. Comment ça son frère ? Devant son incompréhension, le garçon rit de plus belle.

« Vous ne savez donc pas qui nous sommes, John Sheppard ? Moi, je le sais. Je peux lire en chacun de vous, car vous êtes d'ores et déjà des nôtres, vous avez reçu le virus Gorwel. »

Un silence glacial suivit ces paroles.

« Vous êtes des Gorwels », dit Teyla.

« _Nous_ sommes des Gorwels, Teyla Emmagan. Bientôt, vous aurez tous le virus et serez des nôtres. Ah, mais je lis en vous que ça vous dégoûte. Alors, on va trouver un arrangement : dites-moi où se trouve Ellyn et je vous donnerai l'antidote. »

Sheppard secoua la tête.

« Vous vous fichez de nous ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote », dit le colonel.

« Et même si on le savait, on ne vous le dirait pas, démons », ajouta Ronon.

« Heu, ça, ça reste à voir, je… » dit Rodney, mais un regard noir de Ronon et Sheppard suffit à lui clouer le bec.

Le garçon parut s'énerver, son visage devint plus fin, reptilien. Une langue de serpent sortit de ses dents pointues, puis il reprit son calme et son visage reprit une expression plus humaine.

« Nous verrons si vous jouerez autant les petits malins demain. Le virus aura bien eu le temps d'attaquer votre corps et détruire votre système immunitaire. D'ici là, j'espère que votre cerveau fonctionnera assez pour que vous puissiez prendre la bonne décision. »

Puis les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant les cinq compagnons en cellule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » dit Ronon.

« Ils nous ont tout pris : nos radios, nos armes, le matériel médical, du coup je ne peux pas essayer de nous guérir… » dit Keller.

« Il y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Ellyn parvienne à nous retrouver et nous sortir de là », dit Teyla.

« Vous faites pas d'illusions. Elle était trop faible quand nous l'avons laissée dans le Jumper. Comment pourrait-elle seulement atteindre le complexe et se soigner ? » dit Sheppard.

L'Athosienne ne répondit rien. Elle aurait aimé utiliser sa télépathie pour contacter Ellyn, puisque cette dernière avait de l'ADN Wraith comme elle. Mais le virus avait commencé son œuvre bien avant son réveil. La maigre tentative de la jeune femme avait échoué, elle n'avait récolté qu'un méchant mal de crâne, comme une brûlure dans son cerveau.

Le pire était qu'elle commençait à voir, entendre et sentir les choses avec plus de force qu'avant. L'odeur de viande et de sueur que chacun autour d'elle émanait l'excitait, comme un animal affamé. C'était donc ça, être un Gorwel ? Devenir une sorte de monstre cannibal fou furieux ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, essayant de garder son calme. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Prendre le chemin des chambres d'hibernation ne fut pas une bonne idée. Non seulement les issues étaient condamnées, mais revenir dans cette pièce et trouver tous ces cercueils vides avait fait mal à Ellyn.

Si Sheppard et les autres n'avaient pas profané cette pièce, la jeune fille aurait continué de dormir paisiblement dans cette pièce, avec ses sœurs dans les chambres adjacentes.

Elles auraient continué de se voir dans l'Éther, elles auraient poursuivi une vie paisible ensemble. Il fallait le reconnaître, Ellyn en voulait toujours un peu à Sheppard. La preuve, elle l'avait giflé dès son réveil.

Mais le soldat l'avait traité humainement, il avait tout fait pour devenir son ami et l'avait même laissée intégrer son équipe et participer à des missions pour explorer d'autres planètes.

Tout en continuant de remuer ces sombres pensées, la jeune fille prit le chemin sortant du complexe, pour se diriger vers le village. D'après Jill, les survivants de la catastrophe s'y étaient réfugiés. Des gens qui avaient autrefois travaillé dans les laboratoires, et réussi à s'adapter à ce changement d'environnement.

Ellyn avait peur qu'on la reconnaisse, mais en arrivant là-bas, elle fut surprise de voir que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. Les gens étaient tous plongés dans leurs occupations ou leurs problèmes respectifs.

La jeune fille se dit que cela l'aiderait à retrouver ses amis. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé refuge dans ce village ?

Avec espoir, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge. Mais le dirigeant de l'établissement lui dit qu'il n'avait pas reçu de clients depuis plusieurs semaines.

La jeune fille se mit à se renseigner auprès de marchands et de passants, mais tous affirmèrent ne pas avoir vu de visiteurs correspondant à la description qu'Ellyn leur fit de l'équipe d'Atlantis. Pourtant, un groupe de gens avec des uniformes bleu sombre et armés de P-90, ça ne passait pas facilement inaperçu. Sans parler de Ronon avec sa touffe de dreadlocks !

Dépitée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la place et s'assit au pied de la fontaine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses amis avaient été tués par les Gorwels. Sinon, elle aurait eu des visions, son don de clairvoyance était trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse ignorer une telle chose.

Et Jill ? Avait-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Et si le Wraith l'avait coincé ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à d'autres morts ! Elle en avait assez. Elle allait retrouver ses amis, rien ne l'arrêterait !

Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment. Celui-là, elle le connaissait bien. C'était une vieille église en ruines.

C'était là que ses sœurs et elle vivaient autrefois, longtemps avant d'hiberner. Elles avaient alors coutume chaque jour de partir chasser les Gorwels et porter assistance médicale aux habitants du village.

La jeune fille franchit la lourde porte et entra dans le hall. Les bancs face à l'autel étaient intacts, mais couverts de poussière. Des araignées avaient tissé des toiles sous les pieds de certains.

Ellyn prit l'escalier sur la droite et arriva à l'étage supérieur. C'était là que se trouvaient à la fois la chambre et le salon. Les lits se trouvaient au fond à gauche. Le reste de la pièce ne comportait qu'une grande table équipée de chaise, un canapé et une télé posée sur une vieille caisse.

En voyant cet endroit, Ellyn eut un pincement de cœur. Des souvenirs revenaient à la surface, des souvenirs du temps où elles et ses sœurs étaient encore très liées. Même Lilith était encore l'une des leurs.

Elles rêvaient alors de trouver un moyen de vivre sans dépendre d'un Chevalier, en fabriquant une machine, comme celle du laboratoire d'Erco. L'ancienne avait été détruite, il fallait donc en trouver une autre pour survivre.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn, Yuriko et Moïra étaient assises sur le canapé. Lucie tenait sur les genoux d'Ellyn. Toutes les quatre regardaient la télé. Il ferait bientôt nuit, et elles étaient toutes fourbues après cette dure journée passée à combattre des Gorwels.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Roxane et Lilith entrèrent, l'air tout content.

« Tenez-vous bien, les frangines, et devinez qui vient d'accomplir un véritable exploit : vos chères sœurs Lilith et Roxane ! » dit Roxane, toute contente.

Mais cela n'eut pas de grand effet sur les filles. Elles avaient perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir de trouver un autre mode de vie, et les combats sanglants menés contre les Gorwels depuis plusieurs mois maintenant avaient contribué à faire chuter leur moral.

« Si, on vous assure ! dit Lilith. Après avoir terrassé les mystères de l'attraction terrestre, percé les secrets de l'astronomie de la galaxie, et résolu d'inquantifiables équations quantiques, nous sommes parvenues à cette conclusion : la nouvelle machine est prête, nous sommes prêtes à vivre de façon indépendante, sans Chevaliers, comme des grandes ! Votre silence flatte notre modestie. »

Mais les quatre sœurs gardaient les yeux scotchés sur l'écran de la télé. Loin de se décourager, Lilith activa son pouvoir de ténèbres et créa un petit nuage noir qui les fit voler hors de la pièce.

« Restez assises, je m'occupe de tout ! L'émotion vous paralyse, c'est normal », dit Lilith.

Les deux sœurs les emmenèrent jusque dans une pièce où se trouvait la machine. On aurait dit un énorme aquarium géant, sur un grand socle de métal couvert de boutons et de leviers. Dans un coin, on pouvait voir une sorte de panneaux où étaient alignés des cristaux.

« Je vous présente notre nouveau modèle : Super Star 2000 ! » dit Roxane avec fierté.

Ellyn, Moïra, Yuriko et Lucie regardèrent l'objet avec surprise. Comparée au petit boîtier avec des fibres optiques à brancher sur la poitrine pour alimenter leur étoile en énergie, c'était un sacré changement !

« Vous trouvez que ça ressemble à un aquarium géant, c'est normal. Ce modèle a été perfectionné pour paraître plus confortable et surtout, pour revitaliser plusieurs personnes en même temps. Voici quelques consignes de sécurité : en cas d'arrêt forcé, les issues de secours se trouvent de chaque côté de la machine. N'actionnez les gilets de sauvetage que vous trouverez à l'intérieur que sur invitation des occupants si, au moment de la catastrophe, ceux-ci sont encore présents à bord », dit Lilith sur un ton formel.

« Wouaoh ! Je trouve cette machine assez… assez… » dit Yuriko.

« Essaie donc : ''assez mégarévolutionnaire'', je crois que ça colle », ironisa Moïra.

« Bon, qui veut l'inaugurer en passant le premier ? » demanda Roxane.

Là, il y eut un silence gênant.

**OoOoOo**_**Fin du flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Cette époque était bien loin. La machine avait eu des ratés, Lilith avait été la première à l'essayer, et c'était là que tout avait raté.

Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas y penser.

_Je dois vraiment être maso pour revenir ici et penser à tout ça_.

Elle activa sa radio et tenta une nouvelle fois de contacter les autres, mais n'eut aucun résultat.

Il fallait qu'elle essaie autre chose. Soudain, elle eut une idée : Teyla possédait de l'ADN Wraith, comme elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait la contacter par la télépathie ?

La jeune fille s'assit en position de lotus sur son lit et fit le vide en elle. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, son corps se détendit doucement.

Les séances de méditation pratiquées pendant des mois avec Teyla sur Atlantis avaient bien aidé. La jeune fille sentit son esprit se détacher de son corps et traverser la ville.

Elle sentit plusieurs présences ouvertes à sa télépathie, mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Il s'agissait des Wraiths ! Pas question qu'ils la repèrent, elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec eux, celui au complexe lui avait bien suffi.

Elle se focalisa sur Teyla, les souvenirs liés à la jeune femme. Elle sentit bientôt un faible écho, mais il était anormalement flou, quelque chose semblait se dresser entre elle et l'esprit de l'Athosienne.

Ellyn fit un effort, et se heurta à un nuage d'énergie rouge et noirâtre.

_Gorwel ! _comprit la jeune femme avec horreur. Ce n'était pas possible ! Teyla serait donc devenue… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser autre chose, elle sentit soudain la conscience dans le nuage la saisir et commencer à la torturer.

Sur le lit, le corps d'Ellyn se mit à s'agiter, comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose. Son visage se crispa de douleur, la sueur coulait le long de son front.

_Ne t'approche pas, elle est à moi ! _dit une voix gutturale.

_Non ! Relâche mon amie ! _cria Ellyn, furieuse.

_Ton amie ? Mais tu n'es qu'un monstre, comme moi, tu comprends donc que j'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre ! _

_C'EST FAUX ! Je…_

Elle ne put en dire plus, elle sentit soudain une vague de douleur la saisir. _Il_ était, _Il_ l'avait attrapée, et _Il_ allait la torturer comme _Il_ torturait le corps de Teyla. En cet instant, les Étoiles dans le cœur d'Ellyn lui parlaient, comme si un brasier avait pris forme dans son cœur, animé par les Étoiles. La langue de feu du souvenir jaillit en elle : les profondeurs noires d'un laboratoire souterrain, le rêve d'une tragédie et d'un massacre dans un laboratoire dévasté, le laboratoire d'Erco.

_Gorwel. Le cauchemar de l'humanité. _

Et Ellyn _Le_ regardait dans les yeux, _Il_ était là, devant elle, dans son esprit, à la regarder ! Elle eut envie de marcher vers lui, elle se sentait poussée par une force qu'elle n'aurait su décrire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revivre une scène qu'elle avait peut-être déjà vécue dans un rêve, une vision d'humains en blouse blanche paniqués qui couraient pendant que leur laboratoire était la proie des monstres et des flammes.

Soudain, quelque chose d'invisible s'empara de l'esprit d'Ellyn comme les griffes d'un faucon peuvent saisir un lapin. Elle sentit une force brutale pénétrer ses pensées et fourrager entre elles violemment. Sur le lit, Ellyn tomba face contre terre en hurlant de douleur et d'horreur.

« _Arrête !_ » dit une voix.

La douleur s'arrêta d'un coup. Ellyn put à nouveau voir, et elle vit celui qui s'était interposé entre le nuage couleur de sang et elle. Todd.

Il se tenait là, debout, et même s'il ne faisait rien, Ellyn sentait son esprit qui vibrait d'une puissance incroyable.

« _Qui ose me voler ma proie ?_ » feula l'esprit du virus.

« Elle n'est pas à toi. Retourne à tes restes sous la table de ton maître, charognard ! » dit le Wraith.

Le nuage émit un grondement, comme si une tempête naissait à l'intérieur, motivée par la colère de l'esprit qu'il renfermait.

Puis il disparut. Le Wraith se tourna vers Ellyn. La jeune fille put voir son visage. Son tatouage en forme d'étoile brillait d'une douce lumière argentée, comme un rayon de lune.

Elle sentit qu'il essayait de lire en elle, pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme… de l'inquiétude ? Il voulait la retrouver pour voir si elle allait bien ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas que l'on touche à son esprit, après ce que l'autre avait osé lui faire ! Elle sentit le contact du Wraith cesser de lui-même. Apparemment, il avait capté sa douleur et ne voulait pas la blesser davantage.

Le contact se rompit doucement. Ellyn se sentit alors chuter violemment vers le bas.

La jeune fille tomba à la renverse et se retrouva par terre, au pied de son lit, dans sa chambre à l'étage dans l'église.

Elle reprit son souffle en haletant violemment. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes.

C'était le combat mental le plus horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais livré ! Non, pire, elle avait échoué. Si Todd n'avait pas été là…

Ellyn se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Teyla… Teyla était malade ! Et les autres devaient l'être aussi. Les Gorwels les avaient donc capturés et en ce moment, ils devaient se servir d'eux comme cobayes.

La jeune fille serra les poings de rage. Jamais. Jamais elle ne laisserait ces monstres lui voler ses amis ! Elle allait les retrouver.

* * *

_Je m'arrête là, ou le chapitre sera trop gros. _

_Vous en saurez plus dans la suite. Reviews, please ? Je voulais insérer un petit flashback en hommage aux sœurs d'Ellyn. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Lilith n'a pas toujours été méchante. _

_Je compte en faire un ou deux autres dans le futur, Ellyn en aura besoin pour apprendre à se réconcilier avec son passé et faire son deuil. _

_Sauf si vous jugez cela barbant, je pourrais me débrouiller, faut voir… _

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça par review, d'accord ? _


	29. Le pouvoir de Roxane

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_Un grand merci à Belmene, Lunastrelle et CharlotteOfraises pour leurs reviews.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Le pouvoir de Roxane  
**

« Bon sang ! On peut pas continuer comme ça, faut faire quelque chose ! » dit John.

Rodney lui lança un regard dépité. Depuis hier soir, il se sentait atrocement mal. Son corps le démangeait, il n'arrêtait pas de se gratter. Le pire était que sa peau présentait des taches rouges et noires, et la peau s'en allait par endroits. L'odeur du sang l'excitait anormalement.

Les autres aussi présentaient les mêmes symptômes. Jennifer avait même la nausée. Elle se tenait allongée sur le sol, avec le besoin irrépressible d'être aussi bas que possible pour ne plus avoir le vertige.

Teyla était assise près d'elle et avait la tête basse. Elle était ruisselante de sueur. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Ellyn avait dit que le virus Gorwel ne fonctionnait pas sur les femmes. Mais il avait évolué apparemment, car elle sentait qu'elle changeait, à l'intérieur.

John résistait un peu mieux que les autres. Il n'avait pas encore de vertige ni faim de viande, mais il avait terriblement chaud.

Ronon résistait avec force, assis sur le banc, les bras sur les genoux. Ce virus lui rappelait un peu le calvaire qu'il avait enduré quand les Wraiths l'avaient capturé pour en faire un adorateur. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Don de la Vie, pas un seul moment de plaisir à aucun moment.

Il n'y avait qu'une lente agonie, et une sensation de folie qui rongeait le corps et faisait souffrir l'esprit à petit feu.

« Ellyn… Fais vite, je t'en prie ! » gémit Teyla.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn savait que le complexe ne servait pas de base aux Gorwels. Les Étoiles avaient empli ce lieu de leur magie, c'était leur sanctuaire, comme l'église en ville.

Mais il existait plusieurs bases disséminées à des endroits stratégiques autour de la ville. L'un se trouvait près de la forêt au nord, l'autre à l'est, sous le lac.

La jeune fille opta pour ce dernier. Elle irait vérifier l'autre après.

Elle traversa donc la ville, pour atteindre la sortie qui débouchait sur un sentier menant au repaire de Gorwels. Elle venait d'atteindre le dernier bâtiment quand elle s'arrêta. Elle sentait une présence familière, une aura d'ombre. Exactement celle que Jill émettait grâce à la pierre que sa sœur Lilith lui avait donnée pour en faire son espion, autrefois.

Ellyn comprit qu'il devait encore être occupé à faire un sale coup quelque part en ville. Se laissant guider par l'aura de la pierre, elle arriva à la porte arrière de la poste de la ville. Pas de doute, il était là-dedans.

La jeune fille força la porte arrière et entra dans la réserve. L'endroit était incroyable. Une grande trieuse s'occupait de poser les lettres dans plusieurs cartons différents tandis qu'un système mécanique rangeait des boîtes et des colis dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Jill se trouvait devant une étagère où des dizaines de lettres et de paquets y étaient rangés. Il jubilait.

« Jill ! » dit Ellyn.

Le garçon se retourna. Son visage se détendit quand il reconnut la jeune fille.

« Ah, c'est toi ! Tu as réussi à échapper aux cristaux ? » dit le garçon.

« Oui, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, là ? Encore un de tes sales coups ? »

« Oh, ça va ! Si je ne fais pas ça aux humains de ce village, sur qui je peux me défouler ? »

Il se remit à trier les lettres et les colis dans l'étagère, mettant tout dans le désordre pour les mauvais destinataires. Ellyn aurait aimé lui dire d'arrêter, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même si elle parvenait à tout trier, il reviendrait juste derrière pour recommencer.

Depuis qu'ils avaient tous retrouvé leur liberté, Jill et quelques rares enfants ayant survécu aux expériences d'Erco sur cette planète se vengeaient sur les anciens scientifiques de la ville en leur faisant de méchantes farces de ce genre.

Ellyn admettait que c'était mieux que des meurtres ou des agressions, mais elle aurait aimé que Jill et les autres orphelins de la ville quittent ce monde et découvrent d'autres peuples plus accueillants sur d'autres mondes. Elle avait espéré en parler à John et aux autres, mais n'en avait jamais vraiment eu le temps jusqu'ici. Et encore, avec Richard Woolsey à la tête d'Atlantis, elle doutait que cela eût des chances de se produire.

Une fois la pagaille du courrier finie, Jill ouvrit une sacoche et en sortit plusieurs lettres qu'il se mit à glisser parmi celles déjà présentes : lettres anonymes, mises en demeure, convocations au tribunal, lettres de licenciement et chantage.

Une fois son travail fini, Jill se tourna vers Ellyn.

« Bon, et à part ça, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » dit le jeune homme.

Les yeux au ciel, Ellyn lui fit signe de sortir avec elle. Une fois dans la rue, ils prirent le chemin de la sortie de la ville. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand Jill se décida à rompre le silence :

« Je suppose qu'on va aller casser du Gorwel pour retrouver tes potes d'Atlantis ? »

« Oui. »

« Mouais… Je me demande s'ils en valent la peine. »

Ellyn s'arrêta, surprise par ces paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, là ? ! »

« Eh ben… Tu peux mourir d'un moment à l'autre à cause du traitement du docteur Keller, tu réalises ? Tout ça pour quoi ? »

« Oh, arrête ! Ce traitement consistait à me rendre humaine, pour m'empêcher de devenir la nouvelle Mère-Lune ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu es sûre que ce n'était que pour te sauver ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mais secoue-toi, ma vieille ! dit Jill en la prenant par les épaules. Tu as pensé à nous, tous, ici ? Les Gorwels qui continuent de martyriser les humains et les nouvelles générations ? Si tu deviens humaine, qui sera là pour nous ? C'est comme le Wraith qui est devenu Michæl, tu as vu comment il a fini ? C'est déjà un miracle que tu n'aies pas perdu la mémoire ! D'accord, tu as échappé à la mutation, et j'en suis très content, mais si tu deviens humaine, est-ce que tu seras toujours toi-même ? »

La jeune fille reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort. En effet, devenir humaine signifiait faire une croix sur son passé, et tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Même si elle avait eu son lot de souffrances et de morts, elle devait reconnaître que toute sa vie avait été bâtie en majeure partie sur ce qui s'était passé ici pendant toutes ces années.

« Je… Je… Je dois encore y réfléchir », dit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

Jill fit la moue. Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Il allait de nouveau parler quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Des petits flocons de neige tombaient devant ses yeux.

Ellyn et lui levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils n'en étaient pourtant qu'au début de l'automne, ils connaissaient bien le climat de cette planète !

« Il neige ? » dit Jill.

« C'est sans doute une farce idiote du Marchand de Sable », dit Ellyn.

« Le… Marchand de Sable ? »

Soudain, une voix résonna au-dessus de leur tête, depuis le toit d'une des maisons.

« Si ma présence vous déplaît, dites-vous cela : vous vous êtes endormis, et tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Leur mystérieux interlocuteur apparut. C'était un homme, mais il ne semblait pas humain. Sa peau avait une couleur étrange. Entre le noir et le bleu sombre, elle ressemblait à un ciel sombre, sans étoile. Il portait un élégant manteau de velours bleu marine où étaient brodés des astres, des lunes et des soleils. Une ceinture de velours rouge enlaçait sa taille svelte. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant à ses pieds. Ses mains, croisées devant sa taille, étaient longues, squelettiques et pourvues de griffes noires acérées. Il regardait Ellyn et Jill de ses deux yeux, qui n'étaient que deux grandes perles de nacre étincelantes. Il aurait pu paraître une magnifique incarnation de la nuit, si son sourire ne dévoilait pas une grande mâchoire pourvue de dents pointues et jaunies, bordée de petites taches rouges évoquant du sang. Il avait la beauté d'un prédateur, et tout en lui respirait une dangereuse puissance, envoûtante et mortelle.

« Ce… C'est qui, celui-là ? ! » dit Jill, soufflé par cette apparition. Jamais il ne l'avait vu, même quand il était au service de Lilith.

« Que nous veux-tu ? On est pressé », dit Ellyn. Son ton était peu avenant.

« Quel manque de délicatesse ! Le sable a longtemps coulé dans le sablier, depuis notre dernier songe, Étoile d'Or. Prends garde aux mots que tu sèmes, car ils pourraient t'obliger à récolter la tempête. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous chante ? ! » dit Jill.

« Je ne sais pas, il ne s'exprime jamais clairement. Bon, si ton objectif est de me lancer un défi, j'accepte de le relever, pourvu que tu me fiches la paix ensuite ! »

« Une forêt profonde est un labyrinthe, tu risques de t'y perdre. Mais si tu insistes pour continuer sur cette voie… Sache que l'univers est fissuré de toutes parts, des portes cachent ces ouvertures, et certaines sont habilement cachées. »

Il tendit la main vers une petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit une fine pincée de sable doré. Il le jeta en l'air. Le sable fut emporté par le vent, vers la sortie de la ville.

La créature se tourna vers eux et, dans une gracieuse révérence, leur dit : « Sur ce, je vous salue, jeunes gens. »

Puis il disparut dans un tourbillon d'étincelles. La neige disparut avec lui, la ville semblait soudain plus chaude et ensoleillée. Jill cligna des yeux. C'était comme s'il était sorti d'un rêve.

« Mais qui c'est, celui-là ? ! »

Ellyn poussa un profond soupir. Si seulement elle le savait ! Il lui était apparu dans sa cellule aux laboratoires, le jour où elle était devenue une Étoile, et lui avait édicté les règles du Jeu de la Lune, mais de façon étrange, avec plein de paraboles et de métaphores difficiles à saisir. Il s'exprimait toujours ainsi. Du peu qu'elle avait compris, il était l'arbitre du Jeu de la Lune, il s'assurait que chaque Étoile respectait les règles et ne puisse échapper à sa destinée, qui était de devenir une Mère-Lune. Ellyn le haïssait pour ça. Il ressemblait à un dieu qui jouait à un jeu d'échecs où elle et ses sœurs n'étaient que des pions.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait failli sombrer en dépression, si ses sœurs n'avaient pas été là… C'était juste avant qu'elles décident de se plonger en hibernation, avant que Lilith devienne leur ennemie…

Ellyn secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ça maintenant ! Pas alors que ses amis étaient en train de se transformer en monstre à l'extérieur de la ville !

Ils venaient de dépasser le dernier pâté de maisons quand ils virent que le sol devant eux était tapissé de la poudre que le Marchand de Sable avait jetée. Jill interrogea Ellyn du regard. Celle-ci semblait mécontente. La poudre formait un sentier en direction de la forêt. Comme si on les invitait à suivre la direction qui les mènerait à leur objectif. Mais venant de ce monstre, Ellyn savait qu'ils auraient des ennuis.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin. Résignés, ils prirent la route. Le sable se mit à clignoter au contact de leurs chaussures.

Ils venaient d'atteindre la fin du sentier quand soudain, le sable vira au rouge luminescent et se mit à siffler. Aussitôt, le sol autour d'eux se mit à remuer, puis des monticules se formèrent, comme des taupinières géantes.

Puis des espèces de grands chiens noirs dégoulinant de pus et couverts furoncles en jaillirent. Leurs queues étaient celles de scorpions. Ils ouvrirent des gueules couvertes de crocs, et tendirent des langues de reptiles vers eux.

« Génial, v'là les Gorwels ! » dit Jill, la dague à la main.

Ellyn serra les poings. L'envie de dégainer son arme la démangeait, mais elle sentait aussi que le peu d'énergie qui lui restait ne suffirait pas. Cela lui serait fatal. Elle allait se décider quand une voix résonna.

« Oh ! Voyons, mes enfants, est-ce une façon d'accueillir nos invités ? »

En entendant cela, les créatures reculèrent et s'inclinèrent devant le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux blond pâle, vêtu d'une tunique marron un peu usée. Il aurait pu paraître séduisant, avec ses grands yeux bleus, s'ils n'étaient pas injectés de sang, et si son visage n'était pas barré de trois grandes cicatrices. Ellyn le connaissait, il s'agissait de Stan, un humain qui avait autrefois travaillé aux laboratoires comme scientifique. C'était un fou, un calculateur froid et sournois, qui s'était volontairement laissé attaquer par un Gorwel pour se transformer en l'un d'eux et devenir ainsi plus puissant.

« Heureux de te revoir, Ellyn. Toi aussi, Jill. Tes sœurs ne sont pas là ? »

« Je peux me débrouiller seule, merci », dit froidement Ellyn.

Stan sourit.

« Elles sont mortes, je sens leur force en toi. Alors, tu les as toutes tuées, bravo ! C'est merveilleux comme sensation, hein ? Tuer, voler la vie, entendre la peau du cadavre se déchirer sous tes coups, écouter le chant du sang qui ruisselle le long de la peau et inonde la terre, lire la terreur dans les yeux de sa victime alors que son âme s'éloigne… »

« Ne me compare pas à tes sales monstres, espèce de détritus d'humain ! » hurla Ellyn, dégoûtée.

Les Gorwels autour d'eux se mirent à grogner. Stan leva la main. Aussitôt, les bêtes se calmèrent.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais t'offrir une petite leçon de torture, tu comprendras alors ce que c'est que haïr, et souhaiter tuer pour en éprouver du plaisir. »

Il claqua des doigts. Les Gorwels formèrent alors un cercle plus serré autour de Jill. Stan saisit Ellyn par le bras et l'entraîna vers la forêt. La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami. Ce dernier regardait les bêtes avec inquiétude. Il lança un bref regard à Ellyn, lui fit un clin d'œil, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Stan ne s'en rendit pas compte, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à un arbre immense et noir. Il n'avait pas de feuilles, ses branches ployaient vers le sol, lui donnant un air misérable malgré sa taille impressionnante.

Stan appuya sur un nœud dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Une porte s'ouvrit alors dans le tronc, les laissant passer tous les deux. Ils descendirent un escalier en colimaçon, jusqu'à se retrouver dans un réseau de tunnels. Les murs et le plafond étaient parcourus de nombreux tuyaux, de tailles, de formes et de couleurs différentes. Parfois, quelques néons clignotants éclairaient certains endroits, mais Ellyn savait que les Gorwels voyaient mieux dans le noir qu'en plein jour. Cela leur demandait moins d'efforts, leurs corps étant fragilisés par le virus.

Ellyn s'attendit à ce qu'il la conduise en cellule, car c'était bien ce chemin qu'ils prenaient, ils bifurquaient souvent à gauche, et c'était dans l'aile ouest que se trouvaient les cellules.

Mais arrivés devant l'une des cellules, qui n'était en fait qu'une grotte avec une immense grille métallique barrant l'accès, Stan émit un sifflement.

Deux grands types, gros comme des tonneaux, surgirent de l'obscurité et prirent la jeune fille par le bras. Stan s'approcha de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y faisait si sombre…

« Alors, vous avez faim ? » dit le jeune homme.

Ellyn perçut alors un bruit au fond de la cellule. Stan tapa dans ses mains. Un néon s'alluma au-dessus de lui, mais l'ampoule émit des étincelles puis se mit à clignoter.

Mais la lumière était suffisante maintenant, Ellyn pouvait voir les occupants de la cellule. C'était des Wraiths. Ils étaient trois. Ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. Ellyn les reconnut : Todd, Kenny, et… le troisième, c'était Steve ! ! !

Ce dernier, en sentant son regard, se tourna vers elle et la fixa. Son visage afficha l'espace d'une seconde une grande surprise, puis il redevint normal. Ellyn dut se forcer à reporter son attention sur Stan pour éviter qu'il discerne son trouble.

« Si vous voulez survivre au traitement du virus et vivre comme nous, vous devez vous nourrir. C'est nécessaire dans cette phase de mutation. Sinon, je vous transmettrai le virus de force et vous serez dans un état de faiblesse extrême qui vous tuera », dit Stan, presque en chantant.

Les Wraiths lui répondirent par des feulements. Stan saisit alors Ellyn par la nuque et la mit devant eux.

« Si vous coopérez, je vous laisse vous nourrir de cette jolie friandise. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Steve rompit le silence en disant : « Très bien. »

Satisfait, Stan fit signe aux deux grands mastodontes. Ceux-ci reprirent chacun Ellyn par le bras. Stan ouvrit la porte, laissant les deux hommes et la jeune fille entrer. Une fois devant les Wraiths, ils la mirent à genoux sur le sol.

Stan entra à son tour et se mit derrière Ellyn. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille : « Quand tu commenceras à crier, peut-être que je les empêcherai de t'achever. Tu pourras alors me crier grâce, s'il te reste assez de forces pour ça. »

« Va en enfer », siffla Ellyn.

« J'y suis déjà, et je m'y plais ! » rit le jeune homme.

Steve s'approcha. Une fois devant elle, il tendit la main puis la posa sur sa poitrine. Ellyn se souvint que la première fois, il l'avait fait avec violence, parce qu'il croyait se nourrir de Lilith, son ennemie.

Mais là, il avait doucement posé sa main, puis scellé la fente nourricière à la poitrine d'Ellyn avec lenteur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal.

À nouveau, Ellyn sentit les enzymes déferler dans tous les cristaux qui animaient son cœur. La sensation de fraîcheur était grandiose, et en même temps c'était comme si du feu envahissait ses veines ! On aurait presque cru que c'était comme une drogue, mais Ellyn savait que ce n'était que la vie, la vie dont elle avait besoin, cette vie que normalement seul un Chevalier aurait pu lui donner.

Ellyn réalisa que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait commencé à se nourrir. Stan s'était attendu à ce qu'elle commence à crier, mais il n'en était rien. Étonné, il se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait. Il fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi elle ne vieillissait pas ? Elle n'avait même pas l'air de souffrir ! Pourtant, le Wraith se nourrissait, le bruit de succion résonnait fort dans la cellule, et il avait les yeux fermés, le visage affichant un air extatique, comme s'il recevait une énergie délicieuse.

Soudain, le bruit de succion s'arrêta. Steve rouvrit les yeux, puis tendit violemment la main vers Stan, l'envoyant violemment heurter le mur.

Les deux autres Wraiths n'hésitèrent pas une seconde, ils se jetèrent sur les deux colosses, qui n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre.

Kenny plongea sa main directement dans la poitrine de son ennemi, le transperçant. L'humain tomba au sol sans un cri. Todd sauta sur l'autre et lui tordit violemment la tête sur le côté, lui brisant net la nuque.

Les trois Wraiths se tournèrent vers Ellyn, quand un bruit en provenance du mur résonna. Stan venait de se redresser. Il paraissait furieux.

Son corps fut secoué de spasmes. Ellyn se mit en garde, elle savait bien ce qui se passait : Stan était en train de révéler sa vraie nature.

Sa peau se recouvrit d'écailles noires, ses yeux devinrent rouges, ses pupilles disparurent. Ses bras devinrent deux grandes piques de crabes hérissées de piquants.

Il fonça sur Ellyn en criant : « Sauve-toi ! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Plus besoin de fuir, maintenant » dit-elle en faisant apparaître l'épée de glace de Roxane.

La créature fondit sur elle, prête à la dévorer. Steve fit mine de s'approcher, mais Todd l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Ellyn l'en remercia mentalement. Un pas de plus et il mourrait. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et dit : « _Dansez… diamants de la lune éclatante !_ »

L'épée éclata alors en un million de petits cristaux de glace qui se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Le Gorwel plongea la tête la première dans le tourbillon. Ellyn fit alors un balayage avec le manche de l'épée dans sa main, puis cria : « _Première danse : stalagmite !_ »

L'air devint soudain glacial dans le tourbillon. Les cristaux fusionnèrent, se transformant en une immense colonne de glace qui monta jusqu'au plafond. Puis elle se fissura et éclata en morceaux. Le corps du Gorwel se découpa en morceaux figés dans la glace.

Ellyn réapparut au milieu des éclats, vivante et entière. Des flocons se détachèrent de la glace et revinrent se souder sur le manche, redevenant une belle épée de glace.

La jeune fille inclina la tête vers l'arme et sourit.

Elle se tourna vers les Wraiths. Kenny et Steve l'avaient regardée utiliser ce pouvoir avec une lueur de surprise, mais aussi d'admiration dans les yeux. Ç'avait été un spectacle mortel, mais magnifique. Todd semblait un peu plus blasé. Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de phénomènes, quand il avait servi de Chevalier à son Étoile, autrefois.

Steve s'approcha d'Ellyn jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre d'elle. Il la regardait comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse.

« Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau », dit-il, avec de la surprise dans la voix.

Ellyn hocha la tête.

« On est destiné à se rencontrer dans ce genre d'endroit, on dirait », dit-elle.

Le Wraith parut amusé l'espace d'une seconde, puis son visage redevint impassible. Apparemment, exprimer le moins de choses, être le plus insensible, le plus fort possible face à tout était une règle de conduite primordiale pour leur espèce. Presque une question de survie, Ellyn le sentait.

« Vous avez réussi à fuir Atlantis ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Oui. Une fois la porte franchie, un vaisseau-ruche m'a récupéré. »

Soulagée, Ellyn acquiesça. Elle avait disparu pile après qu'il se soit nourri d'elle, jamais elle n'avait réellement su s'il avait réussi à reprendre sa vie après ça ou si les soldats d'Atlantis l'avaient pris en chasse et tué. Elle s'était toujours demandé quelle serait sa réaction si elle le revoyait un jour.

La discussion allait peut-être se poursuivre quand soudain, une alarme retentit dans tous les couloirs et les cellules. Ellyn en était sûr, c'était pour eux, ça !

« Cette discussion est intéressante, mais il serait peut-être temps de fuir », dit Todd.

Les quatre prisonniers se mirent alors en route à travers les couloirs, espérant trouver la sortie avant que d'autres Gorwels les trouvent.

* * *

_Une petite page de publicité avant de nous quitter : _

_Je vous conseille plusieurs fics supers. _

_D'abord, "Ma cabane au Canada", et "Les ombres du passé" de **Belmene**. (À lire dans l'ordre, c'est le tome 1 puis le 2). _

_"Ma reine est une humaine", __"Les Wraiths sont des humains comme les autres", __"Unique", "Stasis", "Reste avec moi" et "Search" de **Wraith23**. _

_"Fascination" et Yoloon Nadua" de **Lunastrelle**. _

_"L'hybride" et "La reine amoureuse" de **CharlotteOfraises**. _

_"New revolution" de **Yuu-Hiina**.  
_

_J'espère que vous y trouverez votre bonheur et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites-le-moi par review, d'accord ? _

_À bientôt !  
_


	30. La Forêt de la Mort

_Merci à CharlotteOfraises, Belmene et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 30 :**

**La Forêt de la Mort**

Teyla avait mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Même le fait de garder les yeux ouverts était horriblement douloureux. Allongée à même le sol, immobile, elle respirait avec difficulté.

Son corps entier lui semblait imprégné d'une glu sale et empoisonnée, qui lui brûlait la peau et faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

C'était bientôt la fin, elle le sentait. Le virus avait envahi tout son organisme, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute avant qu'elle ne cède à son contrôle.

Alors que la douleur devenait plus forte, elle sentit une sensation nouvelle au niveau de sa hanche gauche. C'était agréable, comme si elle avait découvert au loin une petite oasis dans le désert brûlant.

Elle comprit soudain ce que c'était : c'était l'endroit où Lucie avait apposé sa marque sur son corps pour faire d'elle sa chevalière. Même si le tatouage avait disparu, il en restait toujours quelque chose.

Teyla avait l'impression que la fraîcheur se répandait, comme des pulsations de plus en plus fortes. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle se vit dans le noir, seule.

« _Teyla ?_ »

L'Athosienne fit volte-face. Il lui semblait voir une lumière dans le noir. Une étoile, dont l'éclat dansait entre le blanc et le rose.

« _Viens, Teyla._ »

La jeune femme s'approcha. Bizarrement, elle ne sentait pas son corps bouger. C'était étrange. Elle avait plutôt l'impression de _penser_ qu'elle bougeait, et que tout se mouvait autour d'elle.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, la lumière changea de forme. Une petite fille blonde vêtue de rose apparut. En la voyant, Teyla sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

« Lucie ? »

L'enfant lui sourit. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie.

« _Je suis là, Teyla !_ »

Un rêve. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Un rêve. L'enfant secoua la tête.

« _Non, tu ne rêves pas ! Je suis là._ »

« Mais… comment ? »

« _Mon Étoile est en Ellyn, mais mon âme, elle, est libre ! Tu as été ma Chevalière pendant un temps, je suis toujours liée à toi, d'une certaine façon. Alors, je suis là pour t'aider. Je vais t'aider à guérir. Mais ça va être compliqué. Heureusement, Moïra est là aussi, elle parle à Rodney en ce moment._ »

« Et John ? Il ne peut pas voir Ellyn ? »

« _Ellyn a brisé son lien avec lui de sa propre volonté. Moi, je suis morte en te gardant comme Chevalier jusqu'à la fin. Quand une Étoile brise le lien avec son Chevalier, rien ne peut plus les réunir._ » Le sourire de l'enfant disparut l'espace d'un instant, puis elle reprit un air heureux.

« _Bon, au travail !_ »

Elle tendit ses mains vers Teyla. Celle-ci hésita, puis lui donna les siennes. À son contact, l'Athosienne sentit la fraîcheur se répandre dans tout son corps. Le virus était en train de la quitter !

Bientôt, elle ne sentit plus rien. Soulagée, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Lucie. La petite lui rendit son sourire, puis lui lâcha les mains.

« _Quand tu te réveilleras, occupe-toi des autres avec Rodney. Injectez-leur l'antidote, c'est un produit dans un flacon vert, tu trouveras ça à ton réveil. Maintenant, je dois y aller._ » Tandis qu'elle parlait, son image commença à s'estomper.

« Quoi ? Non, attends ! Ne pars pas ! » dit l'Athosienne.

« _Je t'ai déjà quittée il y a longtemps, Teyla. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit : tu as encore tout le monde avec toi. Alors, ne pleure pas._ »

L'enfant se jucha sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Teyla sur la joue, puis elle disparut dans un nuage d'étoiles. L'Athosienne passa la main sur sa joue, puis elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux. La lumière crue des néons l'éblouit. Puis elle vit qu'elle n'était plus au même endroit. On l'avait installée sur une table d'opération, dans un laboratoire.

Des outils d'opération étaient posés sur une tablette près d'elle. La jeune femme entendit un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un venait !

Elle prit un scalpel qu'elle glissa dans sa main puis elle se rallongea, feignant l'inconscience.

Une porte métallique s'ouvrit. Un scientifique marcha vers un ordinateur au fond de la pièce, puis s'approcha de la table. Il regarda ses outils et tendit la main vers une seringue remplie d'un liquide noir.

Il posa la main sur le bras de Teyla quand celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et, sans hésiter, lui planta le scalpel dans la gorge. L'homme tomba au sol, raide mort sur le coup.

L'Athosienne sauta de la table et fouilla sa blouse. Une chance, il avait un revolver sur lui. Une fois armée, la jeune femme sortit de la salle et prit un couloir s'ouvrant devant elle.

Elle allait devoir se débrouiller pour retrouver les autres, à commencer par Rodney.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ils courraient à travers les couloirs. Ellyn ne menait pas vraiment le groupe, ils courraient vite et elle arrivait juste à rester à leur niveau.

Ils finirent par atteindre le hall d'entrée. Une horde de Gorwels jaillit de la terre et leur barra la route.

Agacée, Ellyn se prépara à dégainer son épée de glace pour une nouvelle attaque, quand elle sentit une présence familière.

Les Gorwels dressèrent leurs oreilles. Soudain, un épais nuage de fumée noire se forma dans l'espace et engloutit les créatures.

Lorsqu'enfin l'ombre se dissipa, Jill apparut devant eux, à genoux, les mains unies devant son cœur. Il tenait dans ses mains quelque chose d'où sortait une fumée semblable à celle qui avait fait disparaître les créatures.

« Jill, tu as survécu ! » dit Ellyn. Elle s'approcha de lui, soulagée qu'il ait réussi à la rejoindre.

« Les cabots de Stan m'ont posé un problème, ils gigotent vite, c'est pas facile de tous les faire disparaître. Mais j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu », dit le jeune homme en se redressant.

Il se figea en voyant les Wraiths, qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

« C'est un ami », leur dit la jeune fille. Puis elle se tourna vers le garçon : « Jill, est-ce que ta pierre peut nous téléporter loin de cette base ? »

Le garçon regarda au creux de ses mains, puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, elle est déchargée. Je l'ai beaucoup utilisée pour venir jusqu'ici. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ! »

Se retournant, ils virent que trois autres Gorwels leur barraient la route. Deux avaient l'aspect de grands chiens noirs avec une queue de serpent dans le dos. Le troisième avait un physique humain, mais ses yeux étaient rouge sang.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants ! La maîtresse ne me le pardonnerait pas, et je ne tiens pas à subir son courroux ! ALLEZ ! »

Les deux chiens se ruèrent sur eux. Jill poussa Ellyn sur le côté, lui faisant esquiver l'un des monstres. Todd laissa la créature venir à lui puis la saisit par la gorge et la poussa violemment contre le mur. Elle tomba au sol, la tête éclatée sous l'impact.

Steve et Kenny virent l'autre se diriger vers eux. Ils le laissèrent venir à eux et se mirent de chaque côté, en position de défense. Ellyn dégaina son fouet et l'attrapa par le cou.

La lanière de cuir fit fondre la peau de la créature, qui se mit à se contorsionner puis tomba au sol dans un tas de cendres.

Sans plus attendre, les quatre fugitifs coururent au bout du couloir et franchirent les portes en métal de la sortie.

Ils se mirent à courir à travers une étendue de plaine semi-déserte. De rares brins d'herbe grisâtre étaient visibles sur le sol craquelé.

En voyant où cela menait, Ellyn et Jill se figèrent. Au bout, ils pouvaient voir une immense forêt. Elle aurait pu paraître accueillante, si les arbres n'avaient pas paru aussi gris et morts. Il n'y avait aucun feuillage, rien que de grands troncs gris, serrés.

« Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? » dit Todd.

« La Forêt de la Mort… » dit Jill.

Le Wraith inclina la tête sur le côté. Il allait lui demander ce qu'un tel nom signifiait, quand des bruits et des cris dans leur dos résonnèrent. D'autres Gorwels sortaient de la base et allaient se lancer à leur poursuite.

« Tant pis, on fonce ! » dit Ellyn. Elle prit le garçon par le bras et l'obligea à courir avec les autres vers la forêt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Teyla ouvrit une porte. C'était la cinquième qu'elle essayait. Les deux premières avaient donné sur des entrepôts, une autre sur de grandes cages où des Gorwels y étaient enfermés. La quatrième était vide, mais elle sentait la chair en décomposition, et des taches de sang maculaient les murs et le sol.

Celle qu'elle venait d'ouvrir donnait sur une salle où régnait l'obscurité. La jeune femme chercha à tâtons et finit par activer un interrupteur. Elle vit tout de suite Rodney allongé sur une table d'opération. Il dormait, mais son sommeil semblait agité.

« Rodney ? Rodney, réveillez-vous, c'est moi ! » dit la jeune femme en le secouant.

« Non… Moïra… ! Pas la tête… »

De quoi rêvait-il ? Agacée, la jeune femme le frappa. Rodney se réveilla d'un coup et regarda la jeune femme avec stupeur.

« Teyla ? Oh, bon sang, je vous remercie ! Vous m'avez sorti d'un affreux cauchemar ! »

« Vous me le raconterez plus tard, venez ! Nous devons trouver les autres. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivie du scientifique qui se massait la joue.

« Bizarre… Je me souviens pas que Moïra m'ait giflé, dans mon rêve… » dit le scientifique.

Teyla préféra ne pas lui dire qu'elle était l'auteure du coup qu'il avait reçu. Pour le moment, le plus important était de retrouver les autres et de les soigner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ils avaient atteint la Forêt de la Mort. Sitôt la barrière d'arbres franchie, les Gorwels avaient abandonné la poursuite.

Ellyn avait expliqué que cet endroit était hanté pour eux. On racontait que c'était là que la météorite porteuse du virus avait été déposée par les Gorwels. Ils espéraient s'en servir pour décupler leur force, mais le mystérieux matériau semblait avoir un effet négatif pour tous, y compris ceux contaminés. La radioactivité avait contaminé la végétation, créant une forêt d'arbres pétrifiés. Les rares humains ou Gorwels ayant tenté d'y aller pour trouver le météore n'en étaient jamais revenus.

Néanmoins, cet endroit semblait être un bon moyen de contourner la base des Gorwels et atteindre celle où se trouvait l'équipe d'Atlantis.

Le groupe s'était donc mis en marche à travers la forêt. Ellyn et Todd marchaient en tête, suivis par Jill, qui collait Ellyn. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les deux autres Wraiths, Steve et Kenny, qui marchaient un peu à côté de lui, près de leur commandant.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Jill ne put réprimer un soupir.

« Elle me déprime, cette forêt ! Je croyais que les forêts abritaient des animaux ! » dit le jeune homme.

« Je te rappelle que c'est la Forêt de la Mort », dit Ellyn.

« Je comprends pourquoi les humains l'appellent ainsi. Je ne sens aucune vie alentour », dit Todd.

« Mouais… J'aimerais quand même croiser des animaux. Genre renard… ou lapin, c'est plus gentil », fit Jill.

« Des lapins ? Je suis sûre que tu en parles parce que tu as faim », sourit Ellyn.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » répliqua Jill.

« Traversons la forêt et atteignons le repaire où se trouve l'équipe d'Atlantis, c'est notre but », dit Todd, sur un ton calme, mais autoritaire, comme lorsqu'il parlait aux jeunes Wraiths faisant leur première mission.

« Et restons sur nos gardes », dit Steve.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le sol devant lui. Un crâne humain en sortit et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Ellyn. La jeune fille eut un geste de recul et sentit soudain quelque chose remuer sous sa basket. Sursautant, elle bondit en arrière.

Une espèce d'énorme limace noire ailée apparut et s'envola vers le sommet des arbres, puis piqua sur elle pour l'attaquer. Prise de court, la jeune fille mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger.

D'un geste vif, Todd attrapa la bestiole d'une main et la maintint solidement prisonnière entre ses doigts.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait tout de même de la vie, dans cette forêt », dit le Wraith, en regardant la créature.

« Ouf, merci ! » dit la jeune fille, soulagée.

Todd regarda la créature de plus près. Il n'avait jamais vu une chose de ce genre sur aucune autre planète, avant. Puis, avec un sourire mental, il se tourna vers Jill et lui tendit la bestiole. Le pauvre bondit en arrière, surpris et dégoûté.

« Tiens, humain. Régale-toi, puisque tu es affamé », dit Todd.

« Et si jamais je le digère pas ? »

« Tu ne crains rien, t'as un estomac en béton ! » pouffa Ellyn, malgré elle.

« Non, merci, je suis pas un cobaye, du moins je le suis plus ! » Il regarda la bestiole, puis son visage s'illumina. « Oh, mais Ellyn en a besoin, elle, ses batteries sont à plat ! »

Il prit la bestiole dans ses mains et s'approcha d'Ellyn. La jeune fille allait protester, dire qu'elle n'en voulait pas, quand Todd fondit sur Jill et lui arracha la bestiole des mains. Il la jeta violemment au sol, la faisant éclater comme une tomate pourrie.

« Les Étoiles ne mangent pas ce genre de choses ! »

« Ah bon ? ! Et elle va manger quoi, elle, alors ? ! » répliqua Jill, énervé.

Ellyn sourit doucement.

« Moi et mes sœurs nous sommes déjà retrouvées dans des situations où nous n'avions pas de nourriture. Nous tenions toute la journée en dormant la nuit sous le ciel. La lumière de la lune nous suffisait, notre cœur l'absorbe. » La jeune fille leva les yeux et s'aperçut que les branches des arbres étaient si étroitement entrelacées que la lumière passait difficilement.

« Mais je doute d'absorber suffisamment de lumière, ici… »

Todd la regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme de la douceur. Kenny et Steve la considéraient. Elle était vraiment une étrange créature pour eux. Jill prit l'air embêté. Il fallait vite traverser la forêt si Ellyn voulait retrouver la machine qui la sauverait, ainsi que ses amis d'Atlantis.

Le groupe reprit sa marche à travers la forêt. Après plus d'une demi-heure de marche en silence, Jill sourit.

« Cette forêt n'est pas si mal, tout compte fait. On est tranquille, il n'y a pas un seul Gorwel… Toute la forêt est à nous, en fait ! »

« Et il y a des insectes à manger, si tu as un petit creux », glissa Ellyn avec malice.

« Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver ! »

« Tu peux toujours nous servir de nourriture, humain ! » glissa Steve, avec un sourire sournois.

« Tiens ? Ellyn ne vous suffit pas ? » répliqua Jill. Ellyn comprit où il voulait en venir. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu un côté légèrement possessif envers elle, et il n'aimait guère qu'elle fréquente l'équipe d'Atlantis ou des gens d'autres mondes. Les Wraiths n'échappaient pas à la règle. Il craignait que ces aliens veuillent la garder, qu'ils l'emmènent sur leur ruche pour qu'elle y fasse office de nourriture pour tout le monde. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Ellyn devait rester sur cette planète pour libérer les habitants des Gorwels.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer, ou je… » commença Ellyn.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Elle sentit soudain ses jambes trembler, puis le monde parut danser autour d'elle. Todd la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait en arrière. Jill et les deux autres Wraiths les regardèrent.

Le Wraith se mit à genoux, la faisant doucement s'assire à même le sol avec lui, puis posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il sentit les étoiles, qui palpitaient dans sa poitrine. Elles étaient faibles. Et leur gardienne respirait difficilement, elle transpirait.

« Tu es épuisée… Il faut que tu te reposes », dit le Wraith.

La jeune fille posa une main tremblante sur la sienne.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Un petit vertige… » dit-elle.

Soudain, Jill leva la tête vers un arbre.

« Un oiseau ! »

« Hein ? Où ça ? » dit Ellyn, malgré la fatigue.

« Tu as dû rêver, humain. Nous sommes dans la Forêt de la Mort », dit Kenny.

« Non, il était là, je vous assure ! J'ai entendu son bruissement d'ailes. On aurait dit un faucon, ce qui veut dire… qu'on va manger ! ! ! ! »

Il courut vers l'arbre et sauta pour atteindre la première branche. Celle-ci craqua et tomba au sol, avec le malheureux jeune alpiniste.

Les Wraiths eurent un air apitoyé. Voilà le genre de choses qui faisait qu'ils éprouvaient du mépris pour les humains : toujours en train d'agir en fonçant, à gigoter comme des vers !

Jill se redressa en s'époussetant, l'air de rien. Soutenue par Todd, Ellyn se redressa.

« Jill, tu sais bien qu'aucun animal ne peut vivre ici ! Nous devons y aller », dit la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui.

« Non, je vous jure ! J'ai _vraiment_ vu un faucon ! »

Soudain, un piaillement résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les quatre voyageurs levèrent les yeux et virent qu'en effet, un faucon se tenait perché sur une branche de l'arbre que Jill avait tenté d'escalader.

« Ça alors ! » souffla Ellyn.

« Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit, c'est bien un faucon ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas très gros, mais pour deux humains, ça devrait suffire », dit Jill. Il prit son élan, quand Steve l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Méfite-toi, humain. Il ne dégage aucune odeur. »

Jill fronça des sourcils. Quoi, cet oiseau ne sentait rien ? Fronçant des sourcils, Ellyn utilisa son odorat, plus fin que celui d'un humain ordinaire. En effet, elle ne sentait aucune odeur propre à l'oiseau.

« Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas un faucon comme les autres », poursuivit Steve.

Soudain, le faucon ouvrit son bec. Une voix humaine résonna : « _Un faucon comme les autres_… Idiot de Wraith ! Vous avez perdu votre chemin ? Quel dommage ! »

Steve ne put se retenir de grogner. Ce stupide piaf se moquait de lui ! Prenant son élan, il bondit et atteignit la branche. Il tendit la main pour attraper l'oiseau, mais celui-ci l'esquiva et s'envola plus haut. Le Wraith ne put qu'atterrir de justesse, en évitant de s'écraser. Le faucon se mit à tournoyer au-dessus de lui, comme pour le narguer.

« Raté ! Raté ! Quel dommage ! » chantonna l'oiseau.

Ellyn eut un frisson. Ce faucon ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Cette forêt devenait de moins en moins agréable.

« Bon, allons-y », dit la jeune fille.

Elle fit quelques pas, quand elle sentit à nouveau la fatigue revenir. Et cette fois, vint également la douleur. Elle tomba en avant. Todd la rattrapa de justesse.

« Ellyn ? Ellyn ? Étoile ? ! »

La jeune fille ne put lui répondre, elle se mit à tousser. Du sang gicla sur le sol, justesse sous elle.

« Elle est en train de s'éteindre… » murmura Kenny.

Todd posa la main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et se mit à se nourrir d'elle. Il commençait à avoir faim, et il savait que cela aiderait la jeune fille, du moins provisoirement.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, la jeune fille cessa de trembler. Elle se redressa, puis tous reprirent leur route. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un croisement. Trois chemins s'ouvraient à eux.

« Bon… Par où on passe, Ellyn ? » dit Jill.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle était fatiguée, et tout avait changé en plus de soixante-huit ans !

« Choisis n'importe quel chemin, on va pas rester planté là ! » poursuivit le jeune homme.

« _Pas rester planté là ! Pas rester planté là !_ »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'arbre à gauche. Le faucon était de nouveau là, et les regardait en chantonnant la même phrase.

« Encore lui ! » gémit Ellyn.

« Sans la lune, c'est sans espoir ! Sans Chevalier, c'est sans espoir ! L'Étoile s'éteint, c'est sans espoir ! » claironna le faucon en battant des ailes.

« Tu vas te taire, stupide oiseau ? ! » siffla Steve, les poings serrés.

« Eh, une petite minute, tout le monde ! s'exclama Jill. Cette bestiole n'est pas arrivée ici sans avoir fait des réserves, non ? Ce qui signifie qu'elle connaît la sortie de la forêt, pour aller boire et manger ! »

Ellyn écarquilla les yeux. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? !

« S'il te plaît, aide-nous ! Montre-nous la sortie de la forêt ! »

Les yeux du rapace s'agrandirent, comme si la requête d'Ellyn l'avait surpris.

« Tu vas répondre ? ! Arrête ton cinéma et dis-nous comment quitter cette forêt ! » cria Jill.

Le faucon resta immobile quelques secondes sur sa branche, avant de déployer ses ailes et s'envoler vers un chemin, celui du milieu.

« Mes égards à ton égarement, cher humain ! La réponse est souvent… au bout du chemin ! »

Les quatre compagnons se mirent à courir à sa suite. Ils se mirent à traverser la forêt, passant d'arbre en arbre.

« L'objet de vos recherches vous échappe ! On recherche toujours ce qu'on ne peut avoir ! Et quand on l'atteint, on est souvent déçu ! » dit le faucon en s'arrêtant au sommet d'un arbre.

Ellyn et ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, et virent devant eux une grotte, dans un arbre bien plus grand que tous les autres.

« La réponse se niche dans les ténèbres ! La réponse se niche au fond d'un étroit passage ! Seuls ceux qui s'y engageront avec courage recevront la grâce », dit le faucon.

Jill fronça des sourcils. Ce piaf ne disait que des choses incompréhensibles ! Il s'aperçut que déjà, Todd s'avançait vers l'entrée de la grotte.

« Eh, une minute ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous faites confiance à un faucon ? ! Avouez qu'il est bizarre ! » dit Jill.

Énervé, le Wraith se tourna vers lui et lui cria : « Peut-être, mais as-tu une autre solution, humain ? Regarde ! »

Il lui montra Ellyn d'un signe de tête. La pauvre avait l'air pâle, elle recommençait à trembler. Il lui fallait la lumière de la lune pour tenir le coup, c'était la seule chose qui permettait aux Étoiles de tenir le coup chaque jour, si elles n'avaient pas de Chevalier. Jill dut reconnaître que le Wraith avait raison.

Dépité, il regarda le groupe entrer dans la grotte. Il hésita. Devait-il les suivre ?

« C'est dingue, ça ! Moi, Jill, ancien serviteur de Lilith, la maîtresse des Ombres, j'ai peur d'entrer dans une petite grotte ! Roh, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! »

Il courut à l'intérieur et rattrapa les autres dans un couloir de pierre. Ils continuèrent de marcher un moment. Jill s'était agrippé au bras d'Ellyn, la jeune fille émettait une faible luminescence dans le noir, comme une étoile dans la nuit.

Les Wraiths voyaient naturellement dans le noir grâce à leurs pupilles félines. Après tout, ils vivaient sur des ruches, des vaisseaux qui étaient toujours sombres.

Soudain, Ellyn sentit quelque chose craquer sous son pied. Surprise, elle le retira et vit qu'elle avait écrasé un tas d'os.

« Un squelette ? ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Celui d'un humain ? » demanda Jill, inquiet.

« Non, je crois… Enfin, on dirait… celui d'un oiseau… »

« Un oiseau ? ! » Jill se pencha davantage, et vit qu'en effet, le crâne était petit, rond et orné d'un bec au bout.

« On dirait même… celui d'un faucon ! » murmura le jeune homme.

Loin derrière eux, devant l'entrée de la grotte, le rapace déploya ses ailes et virevolta sur lui-même. Son corps s'allongea, devint plus sombre, jusqu'à prendre la forme du Marchand de Sable.

Celui-ci regarda la grotte et eut un sourire triomphant. Il avait réussi, il les avait conduits là où il le voulait. Le destin allait se mettre en marche une fois de plus, exactement comme il le souhaitait !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je voulais que le faucon et le Marchand de Sable aient un lien malgré les différences physiques : ils parlent tous deux d'une manière étrange, ils ne s'expriment pas clairement et se moquent des autres d'une façon méchante et presque démente. _

_J'espère avoir été aussi fidèle que possible au caractère des personnages. Ça va, rien ne vous gêne ? _


	31. Hibana

_Merci à Belmene, Lunastrelle et CharlotteOfraises pour leurs reviews. Et merci à Wraith23 pour sa relecture ! _**;-)**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Hibana**

Depuis la découverte du squelette, les cinq voyageurs avançaient en silence à travers le tunnel. Les Wraiths étaient vigilants. La manifestation de cet oiseau fantôme avait tout d'un piège. Mais lequel ?

Ellyn aurait aimé les aider, mais sa lumière diminuait à mesure qu'elle avançait. Jill restait près d'elle, autant pour la soutenir dans sa marche que par mesure de sécurité. Il n'était pas à l'aise, lui non plus.

Bientôt, le tunnel déboucha sur une vaste salle. Et ce qu'ils y virent les figèrent tous de surprise et d'admiration. La caverne était remplie de cristaux. Ellyn et Jill reconnurent ces cristaux : les mêmes que ceux qui avaient envahi la salle du laboratoire.

« On va devoir traverser ça… ? » demanda Jill.

« On n'a pas le choix », soupira Ellyn.

Lentement, le groupe se mit en marche à travers les cristaux. Parfois, les rares chemins que les cristaux avaient épargnés débouchaient sur un cul-de-sac où un immense cristal leur barrait la route.

Ils faisaient alors demi-tour et tentaient un autre chemin. Parfois, ils devaient enjamber de petits tapis de cristaux aux pointes acérées.

Ils avaient atteint la sortie de la salle quand soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Des cristaux jaillirent du sol, les forçant à se séparer.

Ellyn se détacha de Jill, les cristaux semblaient se concentrer autour d'elle.

Soudain, il lui sembla voir une silhouette humaine passer rapidement derrière plusieurs cristaux.

« Qui va là ? » dit la jeune fille.

L'intrus s'arrêta derrière une nouvelle barrière de cristaux.

« Montrez-vous ! Qui va là ? » cria Ellyn.

Elle tendit la main. Une vague de lumière jaillit de sa paume et fit éclater les cristaux en miettes. Elle put alors voir qui se tenait devant elle. Coincé derrière d'autres cristaux, Jill et les Wraiths _la_ virent également.

C'était une fillette. Elle portait une ample robe de tissu blanc et vaporeux, semi-transparent, révélant la silhouette d'un corps très maigre. Ses cheveux étaient gris et incroyablement longs, ils tombaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Deux barrettes de cristal ornaient sa chevelure d'argent. Sa peau était aussi pâle que les cristaux, comme si elle n'avait jamais connu la lumière du jour. Elle regardait Ellyn de son unique œil doré, le gauche était recouvert par un bandeau noir orné d'une petite étoile de cristal. Elle arborait un sourire inquiétant, carnassier, comme si ce petit jeu de cache-cache au milieu des cristaux l'amusait.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Ellyn.

« _Qui es-tu…_ » répéta l'intruse.

« Dis-moi qui tu es ! »

« _Dis-moi qui tu es…_ »

Ellyn fit la moue. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait, celle-là ?

« D'accord… Je suis la cinquième Étoile. Ellyn Peterson, gardienne de l'Étoile d'Or. »

« Ellyn… » L'inconnue parut réfléchir un instant, puis elle reprit la parole : « Moi, je suis… la septième Étoile. »

Ellyn se figea. Quoi ? ! La septième ? Il existait une septième Étoile ? ! ?

Avec une grâcieuse révérence, la fillette se présenta : « Hibana, gardienne de l'Étoile de Cristal. »

Interdite, Ellyn fixa la petite fille sans y croire. La septième ! Elle avait une septième sœur ! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vue ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais ressenti sa présence ?

L'enfant la regarda de son unique œil doré un moment, avant de tendre la main. Des cristaux jaillirent à nouveau du sol, se dirigeant vers Ellyn.

« Fais gaffe ! » cria Jill.

Ellyn bondit en arrière, esquivant les cristaux de justesse. Elle sortit son fouet et le fit claquer. Les étincelles firent fondre plusieurs cristaux, abaissant la barrière qu'avait créée Hibana.

La jeune fille leva son fouet pour une nouvelle attaque. Elle allait frapper sa petite-sœur, quand soudain, le visage de Lucie se superposa à celui de cette fillette.

« _Oh ! Ellyn…_ » murmura Lucie.

Ellyn abaissa aussitôt son fouet. Non, elle ne pouvait pas tuer sa dernière sœur ! Un cristal apparut derrière elle, lui entaillant le dos. La jeune fille tomba au sol en criant de douleur.

« ELLYN ! » cria Jill.

Les Wraiths et le garcon se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à elle. Jill l'aida à se redresser.

« Ellyn… » dit le jeune homme, inquiet.

« Pauvre fille ! » dit Hibana.

Tous levèrent la tête vers l'enfant. Juchée sur un cristal au-dessus d'eux, elle regardait Ellyn avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« L'aînée des Étoiles, la dernière survivante, ne sait pas se battre ! C'est pitoyable. Tu es faible… Pauvre Ellyn ! Je vais être obligée… de te réduire en pièces, cela vaudra mieux pour toi ! »

Retrouvant le sourire, Hibana leva haut les bras vers le ciel. Une étoile apparut dans sa poitrine, diffusant une lumière violacée. Tous les cristaux autour d'elle se mirent à briller de la même lumière.

Impuissants, Ellyn et ses quatre compagnons la regardèrent rassembler ses forces pour leur asséner le coup final.

Quand soudain, une lumière se forma autour d'eux. Ils disparurent dans un nuage de poudre étoilée. Hibana atterit au sol. Ce fut comme un déclic. Une vague de puissance inouïe jaillit d'elle et se propagea dans la caverne, faisant voler en éclats tous les cristaux. Il ne restait qu'une personne debout au milieu des restes de cristaux.

L'enfant regarda celui qui avait osé lui voler ses proies.

« Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué… ou ty perdras plus que ton âme ! » chantonna le Marchand de Sable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les cinq compagnons se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel dont l'architecture familière ne les rassura guère : une base Gorwel.

Jill atterit sur le sol maladroitement. Ellyn et les Wraiths atterrirent avec souplesse. La jeune fille regardait devant elle avec l'air perdu.

« La septième Étoile… Hibana », dit-elle dans un souffle.

« C'est quoi, ce délire ? D'où elle sort, celle-là ? » gémit Jill en se massant l'arrière-train.

« J'avais entendu parler d'elle quand j'étais aux labos, dit Ellyn. À cette époque, elle n'était qu'un bébé, comme Lucie. On venait tout juste de lui faire subir l'expérience permettant de devenir une Étoile. Quand les laboratoires ont explosé, mes sœurs et moi avons réussi à nous échapper, mais pas ce bébé. Nous n'avons pu sauver que Lucie. Celle-ci a dû évoluer seule, de son côté. J'ignore comment, mais elle a survécu. Les Mères-Lunes ont dû la soutenir, ainsi que le Marchand de Sable. Ce doit être un message de sa part : il veut que la nouvelle Mère-Lune vienne au monde. Je comprends maintenant, je trouvais trop beau l'idée que le traitement du docteur Keller ait suffi à me maintenir en vie dans ce monde… »

« Je vois… Mais tu ne veux pas te battre, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Jill.

Ellyn baissa tristement la tête.

« C'est compliqué ! » dit-elle dans un soupir.

Todd fixa la jeune fille avec une étrange expression, comme s'il revoyait une scène de son propre passé à travers elle.

Soudain, Kenny le tira de ses souvenirs en disant : « Un groupe d'humains approche ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le couloir d'où provenait le bruit de leurs pas.

« Je crois qu'on est perdu ! » dit la voix de McKay.

Mûe par l'espoir, Ellyn traversa le couloir et sourit de joie et de soulagement. Sheppard, Teyla, McKay et le docteur Keller étaient là ! Ils avaient tous l'air épuisé, de la sueur collait leurs cheveux à leurs visages, ils avaient un peu maigri. Ils réagirent néanmoins en la voyant et brandirent instinctivement leurs P-90.

« John ! Les gars ! » dit Ellyn, toute contente.

Elle se jeta au coup de Teyla, qui fut la première à se détendre, puis sourit à John, Rodney et le docteur Keller.

« Où vous étiez ? J'ai failli croire que vous m'aviez abandonnée sur cette planète ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Abandonnée ? Dans cet enfer bourré de virus, miasmes, bactéries et autres cochonneries ? ! Tu veux rire ! ? » dit Rodney.

Ellyn lui sourit, puis fit signe à ses compagnons de venir. Lorsque la lumière des néons éclaira le visage des Wraiths, John et les autres levèrent aussitôt leurs armes.

« Non, ne tirez pas ! Ils m'ont aidé à échapper à une bande de Gorwels qui m'avaient capturée, alors que je vous cherchais ! »

John fit la moue. Il reconnut Todd, Kenny, et le dernier…

« Steve ? ! »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Enfin il retrouvait Sheppard ! Il fit craquer sa main droite. Todd se tourna brusquement vers lui. Ellyn n'entendit rien, mais elle sentit clairement les échanges télépathiques, qui étaient très animés. Kenny les observait en silence, l'air impassible.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Où est Ronon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On le cherchait. Teyla nous a dégotté des fioles d'antidote contre le virus, et on vient à peine de s'en remettre », murmura John, tout en observant les Wraiths.

Il allait peut-être continuer quand Ellyn sentit une présence. C'était Gorwel, mais encore un peu humain. Elle se retourna, et vit tomber du plafond, juste derrière Steve…

« RONON ! » cria Ellyn.

Elle courut devant le Wraith, alors que le Satédien levait son arme. Les yeux injectés de sang, le virus révulsé par la haine, il tira.

Ellyn eut juste le temps de sentir le rayon rouge de l'arme toucher son cœur, puis les flux électriques brûlants parcourir son corps, atteindre son cerveau et le stopper net.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le reste semblait défiler comme dans un rêve.

Elle vit juste le plafond bouger au-dessus de sa tête, puis le visage de Steve inquiet au-dessus d'elle. Il la tenait dans ses bras, elle avait dû tomber, il l'avait rattrapée.

Elle entendit en écho John qui hurlait à Ronon de baisser son arme. Rodney était affolé, Teyla partagée entre la terreur et l'indignation. Le docteur Keller courut près d'Ellyn et lui prit son pouls.

« Son cœur s'est arrêté ! » dit-elle.

La jeune femme allait peut-être essayer de poser ses mains sur sa poitrine pour un massage cardiaque, quand elle vit Steve poser sa main droite sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Ellyn s'attendit à ressentir la vie revenir, mais au contraire, tout sembla se faire plus froid et plus sombre.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle sentait quelque chose entrer en elle, mais rien ne semblait sortir. Le Wraith ne lui prenait rien, il lui faisait le Don de la Vie. Et cela n'était pas bon du tout pour elle, il était en train de l'achever ! Elle sentait les enzymes entrer en elle, comme un poison brûlant qui rongeait ses entrailles.

_Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! _supplia Ellyn mentalement.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus parler. Steve avait les yeux fermés, il continuait de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait. Ronon avait l'air sous le choc. Teyla se tenait près de lui, une seringue à la main. Elle venait juste de lui injecter l'antivirus. Assez violemment, la colère était forte en elle. Todd regardait Steve essayer de raminer Ellyn, et Kenny feulait en direction de Ronon.

Bientôt, Steve enleva sa main. Il semblait épuisé, comme vidé. Keller se pencha et prit à nouveau son pouls.

« Rien », dit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

John, Teyla, Rodney et Jennifer prirent un air chagriné. Ils lançaient parfois des regards emplis de colère à Ronon qui était tout penaud, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

Soudain, Todd se tourna vers le couloir puis dit aux autres : « Des Gorwels approchent ! »

John analysa rapidement la situation, puis dit à regret : « On n'a pas le choix, il faut abandonner le corps ! La sortie est par-là. »

Il se mit en marche. Keller voulut protester, mais Rodney l'entraîna. Teyla fit de même avec Ronon. Kenny se pencha vers Steve et posa la main sur son épaule. En réponse, Steve émit un feulement agressif et serra plus fort le corps sans vie d'Ellyn contre lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Todd et Kenny saisirent chacun Steve par le bras et l'entraînèrent vers le bout du couloir, à la suite de l'équipe d'Atlantis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn ne comprenait pas. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu, c'était les yeux de Steve emplis de regret. Comme s'il s'en était voulu qu'elle meurre à sa place. Maintenant, il faisait noir.

Soudain, une forte lumière blanche envahit l'espace autour d'elle. Une voix résonna en écho :

« _Ellyn, tu m'entends ?_ »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle en fut surprise. Quand on est mort, on n'a plus de corps, donc pas d'yeux à ouvrir, non ? Elle se redressa, et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit totalement différent.

Ce n'était pas son Éther. C'était une immense plaine désertique. Le sol était de pierre, et parcouru de crevasses. De petites lucioles dorées évoluaient dans les airs. On pouvait voir une galaxie dans le ciel. Le spectacle était incroyable. Mais il faisait anormalement chaud.

Ellyn se pencha vers l'une des crevasses. À l'intérieur, elle pouvait voir une espèce de matière y couler. Elle crut que c'était de la lave, mais on aurait plutôt dit de l'eau pleine de paillettes dorées.

« _Par ici_ », dit la voix.

Ellyn se redressa, et vit quelqu'un debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Il lui était impossible de savoir qui était cette personne. L'inconnu portait une grande cape sombre, recouverte de motifs dorés. Le vent la faisait onduler, lui rappelant curieusement le liquide qu'elle voyait couler dans les crevasses souterraines. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir sous sa capuche était ses yeux, deux grandes billes dorées.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Ellyn.

« _Qui je suis ? Que racontes-tu là ? C'est moi, ******* !_ »

Ellyn fit la moue. Elle n'avait rien entendu.

« _Tu n'as pas entendu mon nom ? Quel dommage ! Pourtant, personne ne me connaît mieux que toi dans tout l'univers !_ » soupira l'étranger.

Ellyn se leva et voulut s'approcher, mais dès qu'elle fit un pas en avant, elle sentit un champ d'énergie invisible la repousser en arrière.

« Mais vous faites quoi, là ? ! » s'écria Ellyn, furieuse.

L'inconnu haussa des épaules.

« _Je n'ai rien fait. Tu es en train de mourir. Ton lien avec moi s'éteint, et nous nous éloignons de plus en plus._ »

La jeune fille ne put retenir une grimace. Ils s'éloignaient ? Ils étaient liés ?

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous ne me montrez pas votre visage ? »

« _Je n'ai pas de visage. Je n'ai pas de nom. Je ne suis que l'avatar de l'esprit de l'Étoile d'Or que tu portes en toi._ »

Ellyn ouvrit des yeux ronds. L'avatar… de son Étoile ? ! Mais elle avait toujours cru que les Étoiles n'étaient que des morceaux de météorite qui leur fournissaient des pouvoirs. Elle croisa le regard doré de l'inconnu, et comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Un lien inexplicable et pourtant présent existait entre eux. Depuis le premier jour où on lui avait implanté son Étoile, elle avait acquis la sensation permanente qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'un esprit murmurait parfois à son oreille ce qu'il fallait faire pour se défendre contre les Gorwels, ou même comment atteindre l'Éther dans son sommeil.

« Vous dites que vous n'avez pas de nom ? Mais vous avez essayé de me le dire, pourtant ! »

« _Tu m'en as donné un, le jour où nous nous sommes liés. Mais tu l'as oublié. Retrouve ce nom, ou bien tu mourras, et je pourrai rien faire pour toi. Regarde dans quel état est ton Éther ! Si tu attends davantage, nous mourrons tous les deux. Dépêche-toi, ton univers est en train de s'écrouler !_ »

En effet, le sol se mit à trembler, les crevasses s'élargirent. Ellyn vit un fossé se former entre elle et l'avatar de son Étoile. La jeune fille réfléchit. Qui était-il ? Ou bien qui était-elle ? Impossible de le savoir ! C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait cette voix ! Et pourtant…

Elle sentit un souvenir revenir à la surface.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

« Ellyn ? Ellyn ! »

La jeune fille de quinze ans ouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage de Lilith penché au-dessus d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles portaient des tenues d'hôpital blanches. Un bracelet avec un numéro était attaché à leur poignet gauche.

« Ils t'ont fait mal ? » demanda Ellyn.

Lilith avait les yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Ellyn vit qu'elle avait le bras gauche en sang. Ces maudits scientifiques n'avaient même pas pris la peine de soigner ses blessures après l'avoir opérée. Ils se fichaient complètement de leurs spécimens. Que l'un d'eux meurre et une dizaine arrivait pour renflouer leurs stocks !

« C'est rien », dit Lilith. « Mais j'ai froid. »

Ellyn lui fit un peu de place sur la couverture qui lui servait de lit par terre. Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Lilith tremblait. Ellyn la serra dans ses bras et poussa un soupir. Elles n'étaient que deux jeunes humaines innocentes. Qu'allait-on leur faire ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ellyn fut brutalement réveillée par des mains qui la secouaient violemment. Elle vit un scientifique penché au-dessus de son lit.

« Debout, numéro cinq ! C'est ton tour ! »

« NON ! Laissez-la ! Reprenez-moi à sa place, vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi ! » dit Lilith.

Le scientifique brandit un bâton électrique et lui envoya une décharge. Lilith tomba inconsciente au sol. Ellyn ne put courir auprès de sa sœur pour l'aider. Le scientifique la tira par le bras hors de la cellule et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs.

Ellyn gémit. On l'a conduisit dans une salle où l'attendait une table d'opération. Des dizaines de scientifiques s'affairaient autour d'ordinateurs.

On lui retira sa chemise puis on la fit s'assoire à plat ventre sur la table. La jeune fille sentit avec dégoût les scientifiques tripoter ses bras pour ajuster les sangles autour de son corps.

Elle attendit, quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid et piquant se poser sur une de ses omoplates. De l'eau oxygénée. Elle comprit avec horreur qu'on allait lui faire des injections.

Soudain, elle sentit l'aiguille d'une seringue se planter dans sa peau et aller jusqu'à l'omoplate. L'aiguille transperça la moelle, puis elle sentit un liquide brûlant y entrer.

Elle hurla de douleur et voulut se débattre, mais les sangles étaient si serrées qu'elles auraient pu retenir un éléphant !

« Tiens-toi tranquille », dit sèchement un scientifique.

Ellyn ne put que continuer de crier et pleurer, alors qu'on finissait de lui injecter le produit.

« Aucune réaction », dit une femme.

« Alors essayons un autre produit, au niveau de la colonne vertébrale », dit un homme.

_Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Pitié, laissez-moi mourrir ! _gémit Ellyn.

Mais la deuxième aiguille se planta dans son dos, pile au niveau de la cage thoracique. Ellyn hurla de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que la douleur, le chagrin, la rage et le désespoir l'assomment à moitié.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se sentit sombrer.

« _Tu m'as appelé…_ »

Quoi ? Qui avait dit ça ? Sûrement pas les scientifiques, ellen'existait pas pour eux ! Alors qui ?

« _Je suis là._ »

« Qui est là ? » murmura la jeune fille.

« Elle délire », dit un scientifique.

« Attendez… » dit un autre.

« _Invoque-moi, et je te protègerai._ »

« Laissez-moi », gémit Ellyn.

Les scientifiques échangèrent des regards. Le chef de l'opération sourit à travers son masque d'opération.

« Le morceau de météorite implanté en elle fonctionne, elle est en contact avec l'entité ! »

« _Donne-moi un nom ! Accepte-moi, et je t'appartiendrai_ », dit la voix.

Ellyn gémit. Non, elle en avait assez de tout ça ! Elle voulait mourir. Mais elle sentit que quelque chose circulait dans son corps, maintenant. C'était brûlant, mais cela lui faisait du bien. La douleur disparaissait.

« _Je suis là pour toi. Je te donne ma force. Alors donne-moi la tienne. Unissons-nous et tuons !_ »

La jeune fille sentit un sourire cruel étirer ses lèvres. Se venger, tuer ces scientifiques… Elle adorait cette idée !

« _Donne-moi un nom, et je t'obéirai !_ »

Ellyn réfléchit. Un nom… Doucement, ses doigts se mirent à se plier puis se détendre. Elle sentait une force nouvelle s'insinuer en elle. Son esprit s'ouvrait à cette force mystérieuse qui lui apportait soutien et réconfort.

« Tue-les… _Inferno !_ »

Une myriade de lucioles dorées jaillit alors de ses mains, et se jeta sur les scientifiques. Ceux-ci se mirent à hurler de douleur. Les lucioles enflammaient leurs vêtements et leur peau !

Restée sanglée à la table, Ellyn ne put que tourner la tête pour les regarder mourir calcinés. Elle avait réussi. Elle était devenue une Étoile. Et elle avait tué, pour la première fois de sa vie.

**OoOoOo**_**Fin du flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn rouvrit les yeux.

« Inferno ! »

Aussitôt, le paysage changea du tout au tout. Les secousses s'arrêtèrent, le désert redevint une splendide plaine verdoyante. Ellyn leva la tête vers l'esprit de son Étoile.

« _Tu te souviens de moi_ », dit la créature.

La jeune fille demeura silencieuse, considérant celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant près d'un siècle.

« _N'oublie plus ce nom. Si tu as besoin de moi, invoque-moi. Et je viendrai t'aider, comme je l'ai fait ce jour-là. Maintenant, il est temps de te réveiller._ »

La lumière blanche revint. Quand Ellyn ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le couloir où ses compagnons l'avaient abandonnée pour prendre la fuite.

Se redressant, la jeune fille sentit la chaleur de son Étoile qui circulait dans tout son corps, supprimant la douleur du tir de Ronon.

Résolue, elle prit le chemin de la sortie, pour aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Ellyn a une autre sœur, une cadette qui n'est pas du tout commode. Son nom, Hibana, veut dire "étincelle" en japonais.  
_


	32. Vacances forcées

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Yellou, CharlotteOfraises, Melle X et Lorraine pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à ma bêta reader Wraith23.  
_

_Pour répondre à ta review, Lorraine, oui, tu avais déjà reviewé, plusieurs fois, même ! Mais j'apprécie toujours les nouveaux commentaires, les tiens m'aident beaucoup, autant pour ce que tu apprécies que ce tu critiques, ça aide à m'améliorer ! _

_Bon, trêve de discussion, bonne lecture à tous !  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Vacances forcées**

Ellyn traversa les couloirs, essayant de percevoir la présence des Wraiths ou de Teyla. Depuis qu'elle était « revenue », ses pouvoirs semblaient s'épanouir. Comme si, en retrouvant le nom de son Étoile, elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle longtemps endormie.

Elle n'était pas seule, elle commençait juste à le comprendre. Même si ses sœurs étaient mortes, même si ses compagnons avaient abandonné son corps, Inferno était là, en elle, et il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, jamais ! Ellyn était bien décidée à ne pas commettre cette erreur une deuxième fois.

Elle venait d'atteindre le bout du couloir quand elle s'arrêta. Elle _les_ sentait. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange. D'habitude, elle ne ressentait que les Gorwels : un tas de cellules en décomposition, putréfiées, pleines de messages de destruction. L'ADN des Wraiths semblait différent. Les cellules étaient en constante activité, occupées à se développer, à amplifier les capacités du corps. Teyla avait ça aussi, mais en moins fort.

Et l'ADN lantien de John et Rodney aussi était perceptible. Cela semblait plus calme, plus doux. Une forme de vie qui respirait le calme et une puissance latente, obéissant aux souhaits de ses porteurs.

Ellyn inspira profondément, puis ferma les yeux et tendit son esprit vers celui des Wraiths et de Teyla.

« _Ralentissez, je vous rejoins !_ » dit la jeune fille par l'esprit.

Elle sentit un arrêt net chez les quatre personnes auxquelles elles s'étaient adressées. Puis une tornade de sensations l'assaillit. La jeune fille dut prendre un peu de recul pour tenter de discerner les différentes pensées des quatre personnes.

Les Wraiths et l'Athosienne étaient stupéfaits, ils se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas imaginé cette voix, et en même temps ils mourraient d'envie d'y croire, même si cela leur paraissait fou. Et Steve ressentait un immense soulagement, il avait du mal à formuler une phrase, même mentalement.

« _Vous êtes vivante ! Je croyais… que… Je veux…_ »

« _Je sais_ », répondit Ellyn avec un sourire mental. « _Teyla, dis aux autres de ralentir un peu, je vous rejoins, mais j'ai un peu de mal à marcher !_ »

« _Compris !_ » dit l'Athosienne.

Retrouvant espoir, Ellyn accéléra le pas. Elle venait juste d'atteindre la sortie du complexe pour atteindre une plate-forme où autrefois, des hélicoptères atterrissaient pour y décharger des prisonniers. Et là, elle vit ses amis.

Ils venaient tout juste de s'arrêter, et des Gorwels surgissaient de partout pour les encercler. Ils avaient tous une forme humaine : des jeunes hommes, ou des garçons d'une dizaine d'années. Mais Ellyn pouvait sentir la marque Gorwel en eux.

Leur chef s'avança. Ellyn le reconnut à ses cheveux gris striés de noir et ses yeux verts sans éclat. Il s'agissait de Garret, un jeune chef d'une troupe Gorwel chargée d'infecter des gens pour en faire de nouvelles recrues.

« Alors vous avez guéri… Dommage, j'aurais aimé vous avoir pour frère, John Sheppard », dit le garçon.

Sheppard lui lança un regard faussement désolé.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne vous regretterai pas », dit l'humain.

« De toute façon, vous ne m'intéressez plus. Où est la fille ? » demanda Garret.

John allait répondre qu'elle était morte, quand une voix résonna.

« Je suis là. »

Tout le monde se retourna. En la voyant s'avancer, John, Rodney, Ronon et Jennifer ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Teyla et Jill lui sourirent, et les Wraiths la regardaient avec dans les yeux de la surprise et de l'admiration.

« Ellyn… ? ! » murmura John.

« Impossible… » dit Jennifer.

« … » dit Ronon.

« C'est un zombie… ? » balbutia Rodney.

Garret fronça des sourcils.

« Tu es faible… Tu n'es donc plus connectée à cet humain ? Curieux ! Enfin, je suppose que ça sera plus facile de te tuer. »

« Oh, la ferme ! Tu es comme autrefois, tu parles trop. Un conseil, Garret, quand tu veux tuer quelqu'un, fais-le tout de suite, ou tu pourrais perdre ! »

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille balaya l'espace de ses bras. Plusieurs boules de lumière jaillirent de ses mains et fondirent sur les ennemis.

Profitant de la surprise, John fut le premier à tirer avec son P-90, tandis que les Wraiths attaquaient à coup d'épée et de griffes. Teyla se mit à tirer, suivi par Rodney, Jill et Ronon.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus aucun Gorwel. Soulagée, Ellyn se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Bon Dieu, mais on te croyait morte, Ellyn ! » dit John en s'avançant vers elle.

« J'_étais_ morte, John ! Et je ne veux même pas en parler, c'est compris ? » dit-elle en lui souriant.

John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Keller et Jill s'approchèrent en souriant, heureux de la revoir en vie eux aussi. Teyla la serra fort dans ses bras et posa son front contre celui de son amie. Ellyn serra chacun des humains dans ses bras, même Ronon lui serra le bras, mais la culpabilité se lisait encore dans ses yeux. Puis Ellyn se tourna vers les Wraiths. Ils étaient restés un peu en retrait, et regardaient toujours la jeune fille avec respect.

« Bon, fichons le camp d'ici, direction le Jumper », dit John.

« Une minute, je dois d'abord ausculter Ellyn ! » dit Keller.

John hésita. Il était très heureux de revoir Ellyn en vie, mais cet endroit lui paraissait peu sûr pour faire une halte.

« Quand on sera sorti de cet enfer, pas avant ! » dit le soldat, intransigeant.

Le groupe dut donc finir de traverser le complexe puis Jill les conduisit à travers un sentier sûr jusqu'au village. Là, arrivé sur la place, tout le monde fit une halte devant la fontaine.

Ellyn s'assit sur le rebord. Le docteur Keller commença à l'examiner. Elle sortit un miniscanner de son sac et se mit à l'ausculter.

Ellyn lança un regard aux Wraiths. Ils demeuraient en retrait. Steve ne cessait de regarder Ellyn de ses yeux étincelants. Parfois, son regard dérivait sur celui de Ronon et il fusillait le coureur du regard. Il semblait maintenant s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que Sheppard, mais cela ne rassurait pas la jeune fille pour autant.

« Houlà… Ta poitrine est dans un sale état, mais à ce que je vois, les cristaux commencent à se régénérer. On a deux options : soit je te soigne avec les données du traitement que le docteur Beckett vous administrait à toi et tes sœurs, ou bien… on peut essayer le traitement qui te rend humaine. Dans ce cas précis, vu que les cristaux sont fragilisés, ça aurait plus de chances de marcher ! »

À ces mots, Jill bondit en arrière, comme si l'idée l'avait choqué. Ellyn se sentit gagnée par le doute. Voilà que le sujet sur son avenir était de nouveau abordé.

« Euh, docteur Keller, je… » dit la jeune fille.

Elle regarda Jill. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard choqué, comme si le fait même que la jeune fille hésite lui paraissait inconcevable.

« Pourquoi hésiter ? Cette fois, je suis sûre que ça fonctionnera ! » dit le docteur Keller, excitée à l'idée de faire un nouvel essai.

Ellyn serra les dents.

« Heu… C'est une offre intéressante, mais je… »

Un caillou tomba dans l'eau près d'elle, manquant les éclabousser, elle et le docteur Keller. Tout le monde se tourna vers le responsable. Jill les regardait toutes les deux avec l'ari mauvais.

« Oui, bien sûr que c'est intéressant… C'est bien l'idée de base de tout ça ! Et entre nous, y'a que ça qui vous importe, depuis toujours ! Expériences… Expériences ! Expériences ! Expériences ! Expériences ! Expériences ! » dit-il en pointant du doigt les membres d'Atlantis et les Wraiths à chaque mot prononcé. « Vos expériences, vous voulez savoir ce qu'elles deviennent ? Elles se retrouvent comme Ellyn et moi… À la poubelle. Vous entendez ce que je vous dis ? _À-LA-POU-BE-LLE_ ! J'aurais eu largement de quoi me pendre dix fois avec le stock de tripes des cobayes humains qui avaient fini à la décharge parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans l'incinérateur ! »

Jill laissa son regard dévirer vers Keller, toujours près d'Ellyn.

« Et la curiosité… L'inépuisable curiosité ! Je réveille toutes les ruches de la galaxie, je transforme les Wraiths en humains, je programme les Réplicateur pour qu'ils tuent plein de monde, je crée une génothérapie qui rend les Wraiths malades et au final je détruis tout parce que je ne veux pas que l'on voie mes erreurs ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas casser l'ambiance, mais toutes vos histoires pour la science, c'est… stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Sans rire, vous vous imaginez que tout ça a du sens ? C'est comme vous, docteur Keller ! Votre fichue génothérapie a rendu malade toute une ruche et tué plusieurs cobayes ! Et quand vous et votre équipe êtes montés à bord, colonel Sheppard, vous n'aviez nullement l'intention de sauver les Wraiths, non ! Vous vous en foutiez royalement ! Vous vouliez faire sauter la ruche de Todd avec des drones ! Ellyn est montée en douce à bord et a décidé de soigner l'équipage toute seule. Elle a failli y laisser sa vie, et vous savez pourquoi elle l'a fait ? Parce qu'elle est comme moi ! Elle n'est pas une scientifique, mais une victime d'expériences ! Et toi, tu restes là, à hésiter ? Y'en a marre ! Faites ce que vous voulez pour la suite, mais ce sera sans moi ! »

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Un silence lourd suivit ces paroles. John était mal à l'aise, même s'il avait du mal à le cacher. Son équipe également. Les Wraiths avaient un visage inexpressif. Ellyn, elle, était plongée dans ses pensées. Même si elle n'avait pas apprécié la réaction de Jill, elle avait reconnu la vérité dans ses paroles. Il avait craché la vérité à la figure des autres, et avait eu raison de le faire. Ellyn prenait conscience qu'il avait raison : elle n'était pas à sa place, ici. Parmi les gens d'Atlantis.

Pourtant, elle les aimait. Ils l'avaient sortie de sa stase et tenté de l'aider. Teyla était une véritable amie, Rodney l'amusait malgré son arrogance, Ronon lui avait donné des cours de combat et même s'il n'était pas bavard, il était protecteur et loyal. John également, même si parfois Ellyn le trouvait énervant.

Mais rester sur cette planète ne servait à rien. Elle ne pourrait jamais tuer les Gorwels, ils dépérissaient lentement depuis la mort de Lilith, leur race s'éteignait. Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper des survivants, des enfants dont Jill avait parlé.

Seulement, cela exigeait de revenir sur Atlantis et tenter de parler à Woolsey. Il fallait encore y réfléchir.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre congé », dit Todd.

Ses deux compagnons firent volte-face et commencèrent à s'éloigner. Todd lança un regard en direction d'Ellyn. La jeune fille entendit clairement sa voix dans sa tête.

« _Au revoir, gardienne de l'Étoile d'Or._ »

Ellyn sentit clairement ce qu'il pensait : il ne lui disait au revoir qu'à elle, parce que c'était pour elle que lui et ses deux Wraiths avaient fait tout ça sur cette planète. Et c'était par respect pour elle qu'ils s'en allaient sans s'attaquer aux membres d'Atlantis.

Ces derniers d'ailleurs hésitaient à les laisser partir. Les paroles de Jill les avaient mis atrocement mal à l'aise, ils s'étaient attendus à des représailles de la part des Wraiths, mais leur départ les soulageait.

« Bon débarras », dit Ronon.

Ellyn leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rentrons chez nous », dit John.

Le groupe se mit en marche vers le Jumper, à l'orée du village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sitôt de retour sur Atlantis, Ellyn fut traînée de force à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Woolsey entra dans la pièce, il vit Ellyn allongée dans un lit, en train de lire un livre.

« Comment va la patiente la plus réticente du docteur Keller ? » demanda-t-il.

Ellyn leva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit.

« Mieux, si vous venez m'annoncer que je peux sortir de l'infirmerie et repartir en mission avec Sheppard et les autres ! »

« Oui et non. Je viens vous annoncer que le Dédale est arrivé, il compte prendre tous ceux qui vont prendre leurs vacances sur Terre. Et je pensais que vous aimeriez en faire partie. »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Nul doute que Sheppard lui avait fait un rapport détaillé sur leur visite de la planète. Son « sacrifice » pour Steve n'avait pas dû bien passer, même si Teyla avait affirmé que c'était pour empêcher Ronon d'agir à cause du virus qu'on lui avait injecté.

« Je ne suis pas allée sur Terre depuis plus d'un siècle », dit la jeune fille.

« Je sais. Mais en fait, le SGC souhaiterait vous voir. Un membre de SG1, plus précisément. Il se nomme Daniel Jackson. »

« Le docteur Weir et Rodney m'ont parlé de lui, mais que me veut-il ? » demanda Ellyn, surprise.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, il parle de recherches archéologiques au sujet d'artefacts d'une famille de lords en Angleterre. Peut-être les connaissez-vous ? Les Blackmoor. »

Ellyn eut un frisson. Les Blackmoor… Oh oui, elle les connaissait ! Un passé lointain parut refaire surface tout à coup. Des images d'un salon où elle jouait du piano avec son père adoptif, de la broderie avec une domestique, une chambre, un lit à baldaquin, un bal, des femmes en robes de dentelles, des hommes en smoking, des muffins, du thé, des cocktails…

« Qu'en dites-vous ? Rassurez-vous, l'équipe de Sheppard ne repartira pas en mission sans vous. Mais le colonel préfère visiter une planète de cette galaxie, il dit qu'il y a de belles vagues où on peut faire du surf. Ronon compte partir chasser sur le continent, et Teyla va rendre visite à son peuple. »

« Et Rodney ? »

« Oh, le docteur McKay aime trop travailler, c'est ça qui l'amuse. »

Ellyn leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, Rodney ne pouvait pas vivre sans un ordinateur ou un gadget sous la main !

Plus tard, la jeune fille quitta l'infirmerie et partit dans sa chambre faire ses valises. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva sur le Dédale.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les trois semaines sur le Dédale furent éprouvantes. Ellyn s'ennuya ferme. Elle comprenait pourquoi Sheppard avait préféré rester dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Elle put néanmoins sympathiser avec certains membres de l'équipage comme le lieutenant Marks qui lui fit un cours sur certaines manœuvres du Dédale. Il avait déjà fait un cours à Teyla, Ronon avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il était « occupé » à cette époque.

Et elle put également discuter un peu avec le docteur Novak, et elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour la guérir d'une crise de hoquet.

Enfin, le vaisseau arriva sur Terre. Ellyn se sentit alors nerveuse. L'idée de revenir sur sa planète natale après tout ce temps lui faisait peur. Elle se sentait comme quelqu'un qui, enfin sorti de prison, risquait de découvrir combien le monde avait changé en son absence.

Le rayon la téléporta depuis sa cabine. Elle se retrouva dans la salle de la Porte des Étoiles du SGC. Le général Landry se tenait là, avec deux autres hommes. Celui portant des lunettes devait être Daniel Jackson, et le plus jeune un militaire dont le regard lui rappelait celui de Sheppard.

« Bienvenue sur Terre, mademoiselle Peterson », dit Landry.

Il lui tendit la main. La jeune fille la serra avec un sourire amical.

« Je vous présente le docteur Daniel Jackson et le lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell, membres de SG1. »

« Enchantée. Sheppard m'a parlé de vous », dit la jeune fille.

« On a lu les rapports vous concernant. Très impressionnant. Mes condoléances pour vos sœurs », dit Mitchell.

« Bon, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers », dit Landry en l'invitant à la suivre.

Tandis qu'ils se mettaient en marche, Daniel se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole, quand il reçut un coup de coude de Mitchell.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Daniel.

Mitchell attendit qu'Ellyn et Landry se soient éloignés pour lui parler.

« Elle vient à peine d'arriver et vous voulez déjà lui casser les pieds avec vos recherches ? Soyez poli, c'est une lady, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit ! »

« Oui, mais… »

Juste à ce moment, un bruit de pas de course se fit entendre. Vala apparut dans le couloir et courut vers eux.

« Désolée, je suis en retard ! Alors, où est l'invitée que vous souhaitiez interroger, Daniel ? »

« Landry et Michell la couvent », dit Daniel, en fusillant Mitchell du regard.

« Ah… Elle vous a posé un lapin ? » demanda Vala, avec un air faussement choqué.

Elle rit devant l'air mauvais de Daniel, puis s'éloigna, suivie de Mitchell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Ellyn se laissa tomber sur le lit. Bon, tout allait bien pour le moment, elle était au SGC, on ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer qu'elle était revenue sur Terre.

Mais elle appréhendait le moment où elle irait à la surface. À moins que l'on soit suffisamment méfiant pour la garder ici, dans cette base…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez », dit Ellyn.

Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent. Elles portaient l'uniforme SG1. L'une était blonde, ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval et elle avait de beaux yeux bleus brillants d'intelligence qui s'accordaient avec la couleur bleue de son uniforme. Son visage respirait la gentillesse et la lumière. L'autre en portait un vert. Elle était brune, des barrettes brillantes ornaient ses cheveux. Elle avait un beau visage fin et un sourire malicieux.

« Bonjour, Ellyn. Je suis le colonel Samantha Carter, et voici Vala Maldoran. Nous sommes membres de SG1. »

« On m'a parlé de vous. Ravie de vous rencontrer », dit Ellyn en leur serrant la main chacune.

« Daniel ne vous a pas trop embêté avec ses questions dès votre arrivée ? » demanda Samantha.

« Si c'est le cas, dites-le-moi et j'irai lui tirer les oreilles ! » dit Vala.

Ellyn rit. Elle rencontrait à peine cette femme et déjà elle l'aimait bien.

« Alors, on nous a dit que votre retour sur Terre après tout ce temps risquait d'être dur, on s'est donc dit qu'on pourrait vous faire une petite visite spéciale rigolade le moment venu », dit Vala.

« Ah bon ? En faisant quoi ? »

Samantha et Vala se lancèrent un regard complice.

« Dites-nous juste si ça vous tente, dès que Daniel n'aura plus besoin de vous, d'accord ? On vous emmènera en promenade, vous verrez, ce sera bien », dit Carter.

Et sur ce, elles prirent congé. Ellyn sourit. Finalement, peut-être que ces vacances sur Terre ne seraient pas trop pénibles…

Elle ignorait encore les épreuves qui l'attendaient.

* * *

_Je m'arrête là ! Au prochain chapitre, Ellyn fera un peu plus connaissance avec tous les membres de SG1, y compris Teal'c et on en apprendra plus sur la vie que la jeune fille a menée sur Terre.  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient. J'espère que j'ai bien respecté le caractère de Vala, c'est mon personnage de SG1 préféré, je ne veux vraiment pas le déformer, je l'aime trop ! _


	33. Visite du SGC

_Merci à Lunastrelle, CharlotteOfraises et Melissa Rossemberg pour leurs reviews. Et merci à Wraith23, ma correctrice ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Visite du SGC**

C'était une journée pluvieuse, comme tant d'autres en été, dans la compagne anglaise. Assise sur une chaise devant la fenêtre, Ellyn regardait les gouttes d'eau descendre le long de la vitre.

La petite fille de neuf ans aimait bien les regarder s'unir et former de grosses perles de cristal disparaissant au bas de la vitre. Dehors, les champs étaient secoués par le vent, créant de belles vagues vertes entre les allées de terre boueuse.

Ellyn aurait tout donné pour sortir et oublier ses soucis en pataugeant dans la boue, qu'importe si la gouvernante de l'orphelinat la punirait en rentrant pour avoir sali son uniforme.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait rester ici, dans cette salle où jouaient d'autres orphelins. Eux jouaient, mais pas elle. Non, personne ne voulait jouer avec elle ni lui adresser la parole, sauf pour se moquer d'elle. Depuis son arrivée, personne ne l'aimait. Il est vrai qu'Ellyn n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se faire des amis, elle aimait rester seule dans son coin et se perdre dans ses pensées. Mais les autres disaient que parfois, ses yeux devenaient bizarres, et puis elle semblait capable de faire des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire.

Ellyn ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux étaient normaux : noisette, avec des pupilles rondes. Et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres.

« Ellyn ? »

La fillette sortit de ses songes et se tourna vers une autre orpheline. Celle-ci avait des cheveux blonds courts et des taches de rousseur. Elle semblait inquiète.

« Les autres n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi, ces derniers jours », dit la petite blonde.

« Ah bon ? » dit Ellyn, touchée par son inquiétude.

« Oui. C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ? »

« Quoi ? On raconte quoi ? »

« Que tu es… complètement fêlée ! » ricana la blonde en prenant un air méchamment moqueur.

Les autres enfants dans la pièce se mirent à rire et répétèrent en chœur : « Fêlée ! Fêlée ! Fêlée… ! »

La petite blonde s'éloigna, laissant Ellyn se tourner vers la fenêtre. L'enfant colla son visage contre la vitre, espérant que ses larmes se fondraient avec les gouttes d'eau ruisselant contre la vitre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle se redressa et porta la main à son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas se réveiller. Un cauchemar… Un cauchemar sur son passé. Elle n'en avait pas fait depuis plus de soixante-huit ans.

Elle avait toujours cru, après avoir connu l'horreur des laboratoires, que son enfance n'avait pas été si terrible. Mais en y repensant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu le bonheur, sauf sur Atlantis, avec ses sœurs.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était de retour sur Terre, au SGC. Elle regarda son réveil sur la table de nuit. Six heures et demi du matin. Elle réfléchit. Après ce maudit rêve, elle n'avait plus envie de dormir.

Déterminée, elle se leva. Elle enfila un T-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et des baskets. Une fois ses cheveux coiffés, elle sortit dans le couloir. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore le SGC, c'était sa première journée !

Elle lança un regard hésitant au soldat posté au bout du couloir. Devait-elle lui demander son chemin ou passer en faisant comme si elle savait où aller ?

Soudain, elle perçut un bruit près de la porte où il se trouvait. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. C'était ouvert. Et la pièce était apparemment un laboratoire. Des dizaines de machines où clignotaient des lumières étaient visibles, ainsi que des bureaux où étaient posés des ordinateurs et plein d'appareils qu'Ellyn était incapable d'identifier.

Le colonel Carter était assise à une table, en train d'examiner un mystérieux objet. Sentant une présence, elle leva les yeux et sourit.

« Ah, Ellyn ! Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Timidement, Ellyn entra.

« Ça va, je me demandais juste où aller, je ne connais pas trop le SGC. »

« Ah, le mess est deux couloirs plus loin, je vais vous y conduire, juste le temps de finir ceci. »

Curieuse, Ellyn regarda ce qu'elle étudiait. On aurait dit un clavier d'ordinateur, couvert de symboles lantiens. Mais il n'y avait pas d'écran.

« Vous travaillez sur quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un mini-ordinateur lantien. Nous en avions trouvé un qui avait apparu à Merlin, un Ancien. Et nous en avons trouvé un autre sur une planète inconnue, il y a quelques jours. Il y avait des ruines lantiennes là-bas, mais aussi, fait étonnant, des artefacts Goa'ulds, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Daniel avait demandé à ce que vous veniez nous voir. Il vous montrera le reste de nos découvertes plus tard, ne vous en faites pas. »

Ellyn regarda le clavier. L'ordinateur de Merlin… Oui, Rodney lui en avait déjà parlé. Cet objet avait le pouvoir de déphaser les gens, de les transporter dans une dimension parallèle où ils devenaient invisibles.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Vous ne risquez pas de devenir invisible ? » demanda Ellyn.

« Oh, vous avez entendu parler de ce qui nous est arrivé avec l'autre appareil ? Non, celui-là est à plat, je cherche justement où se trouve l'interface donnant accès à la source d'énergie. »

Juste à ce moment, une autre personne entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de Vala.

« Salut, les filles ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Dites, vous savez où est Daniel ? J'ai frappé à sa chambre, je suis même entrée malgré les protestations du gentil soldat posté devant sa porte, mais il n'y avait personne. »

« Il était à son bureau hier soir, il doit encore y être », dit Carter.

« Ah, bon, j'y vais. »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi ce sourire plein de malice en disant ces derniers mots ? Curieuse, elle suivit Vala à travers les couloirs, jusque dans une pièce différente de celle de Carter. Ici, il y avait beaucoup d'étagères remplies de livres, de rouleaux de parchemins, de statuettes anciennes de différentes cultures et quelques caisses en bois dans un coin, pleines de paille protégeant des artefacts anciens.

Daniel était à son bureau, endormi sur un vieux livre. Lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, Vala s'approcha de Daniel.

Puis, une fois près de lui, elle se pencha vers son oreille et hurla : « DANIEL ! »

Le pauvre chercheur s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui avec l'air perdu. En voyant Vala, il parut furieux.

« VALA ! Bon sang, vous pouvez pas me laisser travailler en paix ? »

« Mais vous dormiez, mon pauvre chéri ! Ce n'est pas la même chose, vous ne pouvez me faire de vrais reproches que lorsque je vous empêche de travailler, le colonel Mitchell me l'a dit. »

« Je travaillais, je vous dis ! » fit Daniel en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ah oui, vous continuiez de travailler dans vos rêves ? Vous comptiez les hiéroglyphes en train de sauter la haie ? » dit Vala en examinant une statuette inca posée près du livre.

Ellyn avait un mal fou à se retenir de rire. On aurait dit deux gosses, ou bien un vieux couple en train de se chamailler… peut-être un peu des deux ?

Percevant un rire étouffé, Daniel se pencha sur le côté et vit Ellyn.

« Ah, Ellyn ! Vous tombez bien ! Connaissez-vous ce livre, dites-moi ? » dit-il en montrant son livre du doigt.

« Oh, je vous en prie, Daniel ! Elle n'a même pas encore déjeuné ! » dit Vala.

Ellyn s'approcha. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit le livre. Le saisissant, elle le tourna dans sa direction et regarda les pages. Elles étaient écrites dans un vieux dialecte runique. Elle regarda la couverture du livre. On pouvait voir un blason où un dragon tenait une coupe entre ses griffes.

« Vous connaissez ce symbole ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oh oui, je le connais… C'est celui des Blackmoor », dit la jeune fille.

Des souvenirs désagréables refaisaient surface. Un salon décoré à la mode anglaise, des gens penchés au-dessus d'elle, une poigne de fer autour de ses bras, la sensation de l'acier déchirant sa peau, un rire sadique…

La jeune fille lâcha le livre comme s'il avait brûlé ses doigts.

« Ça va ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oui, je… Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin de manger avant de commencer à travailler », dit Ellyn avec un sourire crispé.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Vala la rejoignit et la suivit jusqu'au laboratoire de Carter. Celle-ci en sortait justement, accompagnée de Mitchell et d'un homme plus grand que lui. Il avait la peau mate et un curieux symbole était visible sur son front, fait en relief dans de l'or massif : un serpent dans un cercle. Ce devait être Teal'c, le Jaffa. Ronon lui avait parlé de lui, sur Atlantis.

« Ah, vous êtes là, les filles ! On allait au mess, vous venez manger ? » dit Mitchell.

« Oui, tout de suite ! J'ai envie de pancakes au miel ! » dit Vala.

Des pancakes ? Ellyn sentit son appétit monter en flèche. Ils allèrent prendre une table au mess et se mirent à manger. Daniel finit par les rejoindre. Un peu mal à l'aise, il s'assit à la seule chaise livre, à côté de Mitchell, devant Ellyn.

Il hésita, puis se lança :

« Je m'excuse si je vous ai froissée tout à l'heure. »

Ellyn leva les yeux de son bol de lait. Il semblait vraiment désolé. La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

« C'est bon, de toute façon, je suis à cran depuis que je suis revenue sur Terre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs ici. »

« Je suis désolé si j'en ai ravivé… »

Ellyn secoua la tête.

« Je veux bien vous accorder une chance et faire un effort pour aider, si vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer. Je me sens vieille quand vous faites ça. »

« Mais d'après les rapports médicaux d'Atlantis, vous êtes vieille… Aïe ! » fit Mitchell.

Carter lui avait filé un coup de pied sous la table.

« Oui, c'est vrai », sourit Ellyn.

« Ah bon ? Vous avez quel âge ? ! » dit Vala.

La jeune fille hésita, puis se pencha pour lui chuchoter son âge. Vala lui lança un regard ahuri.

« QUATRE-VINT DEUX ANS ET DEMI ? ! ? » cria-t-elle.

Plusieurs personnes à d'autres tables leur lancèrent un regard.

« Vous ne les faites pas du tout », dit Daniel.

« Merci », sourit Ellyn.

« Au moins, vous êtes plus jeune que Teal'c », dit Mitchell.

« En effet », dit le Jaffa, sans paraître le moins du monde offusqué.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une heure plus tard, une réunion avait lieu en salle de brieffing. Tout le monde se tenait assis à la grande table, face au tableau où Daniel attendait de faire son exposé. Lorsqu'enfin le général Landry entra et s'assit à sa place, la réunion commença.

« Alors, docteur Jackson, où en êtes-vous de vos recherches ? » demanda le général.

« Eh bien, nous pensions que le livre trouvé sur Terre nous ayant conduit à la planète où nous avons trouvé l'ordinateur ancien étaient la propriété des Asgards », commença Daniel.

« Mais cela ne se tenait pas puisque les Asgards avaient une technique bien plus moderne pour écrire leurs données », dit Carter.

« En effet, mais avec l'aide d'Ellyn, juste après le déjeuner, j'ai pu déchiffrer une bonne partie du grimoire. En fait, ce n'est pas du tout la langue des vikings ni aucun autre peuple utilisant cette écriture. Il s'agit en fait d'un code. »

« Un code ? Comment ça ? » dit Landry, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est comme si vous utilisiez les hiéroglyphes, intervint Vala. Vous vous fichez de savoir à quelle lettre chacun d'eux correspond en français, vous les utilisez dans le désordre et vous les faites correspondre à ce que vous voulez dans votre propre langue. Et là, ils font pareil avec les runes. »

« Oui ! Et j'aimerais continuer, merci », dit Daniel, énervé par ces interruptions. « Donc, d'après ce livre, les Blackmoor était une famille d'aristocrates anglais qui, depuis plusieurs siècles, cherchaient le secret de la vie éternelle. L'une de leurs ancêtres, lady Adélaïde Blackmoor, avait mené des recherches en Transylvanie vers 1470, avec le seigneur médiéval roumain Vlad Tepes, dit l'Empaleur en Roumanie. »

« Attendez… Vous faites pas allusion au mythe de Dracula ? » demanda Mitchell.

« Si, et le blason peut le confirmer. »

Daniel activa l'écran tandis que la lumière s'éteignait. On put voir le blason du dragon avec la coupe.

« Le nom de Dracula est bâti sur le mot roumain _dracul_, qui signifie dragon. »

« C'est qui, au juste, Dracula ? » demanda Vala.

« Un vampire. Un monstre qui se nourrit du sang des humains la nuit. Le jour, ils dorment dans un cercueil », dit Carter.

« J'ai vu un film là-dessus, qu'O'neill m'avait conseillé. _Le Cauchemar de Dracula_, le rôle principal incarné par l'acteur Christopher Lee », dit Teal'c.

« Il vous avait conseillé ça pour Halloween, je m'en souviens », sourit Carter.

« Un peu de sérieux, les enfants, dit Landry. Donc, vous pensez que le livre que vous avez trouvé serait en fait le grimoire des recherches de Dracula ? »

« Pas de Dracula, non mais le recueil de toutes les recherches effectuées par sa compagne et tous ceux de leur lignée », dit Daniel. « Et d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les dernières pages, leurs recherches ont abouti grâce à une aide extérieure. »

« Qui ? Les Goa'ulds ? » demanda Landry.

« Il faut que je finisse de lire », dit Daniel.

Ellyn poussa un soupir. Elle, elle connaissait la fin du livre. Et elle n'en était pas fière. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'aider davantage. Elle avait fourni à Daniel le code du livre, celui lui suffisait.

« Ellyn ? »

Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Mitchell, avec Teal'c.

« Nous allons en salle d'entraînement nous échauffer. Ça vous dirait de venir ? »

La jeune fille accepta avec joie. Une fois dans la salle, elle vit que des tapis de combat jalonnaient le sol. Différents groupes de soldats étaient en train de s'échauffer.

Ellyn suivit les deux hommes jusqu'à un tapis libre et les regarda un instant se battre. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, Mitchell avait passé du temps chez un groupe de Jaffas particuliers, les Sodan.

Une fois leur exercice terminé, ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« Eh… Tu veux prendre la relève, le temps que je souffle ? » dit Mitchell, couvert de sueur.

« Je suis pas sûre d'être au bon niveau », lança prudemment Ellyn.

« Je vous promets de ne pas me montrer trop dur pour un premier essai », dit Teal'c.

Ellyn fit la moue. Malgré son air blasé, une petite lueur d'amusement était visible dans ses yeux. Quoi, parce qu'elle était plus petite que lui ?

Mitchell lui lança son bâton. Ellyn hésita, puis attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique puis se mit en place sur le tapis, le bâton serré dans ses mains. Les deux adversaires restèrent immobiles un instant, chacun attendant que l'autre passe à l'attaque, tout en essayant de déterminer une faiblesse chez son opposant.

Soudain, Teal'c tenta un coup. Ellyn l'esquiva et tenta une riposte sur la droite. Le Jaffa l'esquiva et fit un balayage. Ellyn l'esquiva et se remit à frapper.

Le Jaffa était rapide et puissant, ses coups remplis d'expertise. Aucun des coups d'Ellyn ne parvenait à le désarçonner, il semblait bien connaître le terrain.

Leur combat dura plusieurs minutes. Ellyn en ressentit une pointe d'agacement, mais elle prenait sur elle pour continuer le combat. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à des Gorwels imposants et très doués au combat, comme Teal'c. Elle allait continuer jusqu'à trouver une ouverture dans le jeu de son adversaire.

Soudain, elle vit une ouverture dans son dos tandis qu'il la repoussait en arrière. La jeune fille allait tenter un coup…

« Eh ! » cria Daniel, entrant dans la salle.

Ellyn se tourna vers lui. Teal'c profita de cette distraction pour glisser son bâton dans son dos et tenta un coup. Ellyn le reçut à la cuisse et recula tout en gémissant.

Le Jaffa en profita pour la frapper au ventre et l'envoya rouler par terre. Il la bloqua avec la pointe de son bâton.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te laisser distraire », dit le Jaffa.

« C'est de la triche ! » gémit Ellyn.

Mitchell lança un regard de reproche à Daniel.

« Quoi ? Oh, vous vous battiez ! Désolé ! Bon, Ellyn, j'ai un problème. »

« Moi aussi… J'ai du mal à me relever ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Teal'c lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever.

« Vous vouliez quoi ? » demanda Ellyn en prenant une bouteille d'eau que Mitchell lui tendit.

« Je viens de finir le livre… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu as aidé les Blackmoor dans leurs recherches ? »

En entendant ça, Ellyn faillit s'étrangler avec l'eau.


	34. Un rêve sanglant

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Melissa Rossemberg pour leurs reviews. Et merci à Sheppard26 pour avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste d'Alert Story. _

_Je tiens à tous vous prévenir : je serai en Vendée du 13 au 29 août, alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'entendez plus parler de moi sur ce site pendant tout ce temps, car là où je vais, c'est la campagne, donc pas d'ordinateur, désolée ! _

_Alors je vous publie un dernier petit chapitre avant de partir, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et remerciez aussi ma bêta reader Wraith23, qui a réussi à lire et corriger mon chapitre pile avant mon départ en vacances !  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 34 :**

**Un rêve sanglant**

Douleur. Honte. Voilà ce que ressentait Ellyn en cet instant. La question de Daniel lui avait fait mal, et réveillé la honte liée au passé, ce maudit passé qu'elle souhaitait tellement enterrer.

Elle avait demandé au chercheur s'ils pouvaient en discuter dans son bureau. Mitchell et Teal'c les avaient accompagnés.

Une fois dans la pièce, Ellyn prit la parole :

« Qu'avez-vous lu, exactement, dans le livre ? »

« _Nos recherches arrivent enfin à terme. Le sang fourni par la fille de Peterson nous donne une force incroyable ! La potion est terminée, nous avons enfin la puissance tant convoitée._ »

La jeune fille eut un sourire empli d'amertume, qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

« Je vois… Aucun détail sur la façon dont ils m'ont pris du sang ? »

« Heu… Non. »

« Oh, eh bien, je me ferai une joie de tout vous raconter ! Je ne suis pas la fille de Thomas Peterson. Il m'a adoptée, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance à l'orphelinat. Quand je suis arrivée chez lui… » Son visage s'éclaira. « J'ai retrouvé le goût de vivre, c'était une vraie vie ! Mais quand j'ai eu mes seize ans, je devais me marier. Mon père a reçu une invitation dans une villa de vacances qui appartenait aux Blackmoor. Je devais épouser leur fils aîné. »

Daniel écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il aurait un témoignage authentique d'une jeune lady d'une époque si ancienne. Beaucoup d'archéologues auraient payé cher pour vivre un tel moment.

« Mais ils ont menti. Ils capturaient des jeunes filles et faisaient des expériences pour trouver le sérum d'éternelle jeunesse. Adélaïde menait les recherches. »

« Adélaïde ? ! Tu as rencontré Adélaïde ! ? ? ! » dit Daniel.

Ellyn leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai bien connu cette vieille peau, ouais ! »

« Et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Daniel.

« La même chose qu'aux autres victimes : attachée à une table, on m'a fait des saignées, puis écartelée… Sauf que contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas succombé. »

« Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, vous étiez humaine à cette époque, alors comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à la vie ? » demanda Mitchell.

Ellyn serra les poings. Autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais pu se l'expliquer à elle-même. Mais Beckett lui avait donné une réponse sur Atlantis : son ADN Wraith. C'était de là qu'elle tenait son don de régénération. Ce même don qui l'avait aidée à survivre aux expériences dans les laboratoires d'Erco, pour devenir une Étoile.

« Je ne sais pas… Tout est flou, brouillé par la douleur… » dit la jeune fille, la tête basse.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille ne disait pas tout, il le sentait. Mais la douleur était bien là, il la voyait dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle les relevait pour les regarder.

« Je ne suis pas une complice des Blackmoor, je vous jure ! »

Daniel regarda Mitchell.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda l'archéologue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La mission devait continuer. Landry avait donné son autorisation pour que SG1 parte en Transylvanie, au château des Blackmoor. Ellyn était de la partie. Daniel avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne, puisqu'elle avait connu les Blackmoor et même « visité » leur château.

La jeune fille n'avait pas accepté la mission avec joie. Mais elle savait que sa position était précaire désormais, on pouvait toujours la soupçonner d'être la complice des Blackmoor.

Mitchell conduisait la voiture, qui traversait les routes à travers la Transylvanie, vers le château. Tout le monde portait des tenues de civil.

Ellyn avait mis du temps à trouver une tenue adéquate, Vala lui avait fait essayer beaucoup de vêtements. Elle avait opté pour un jean, un débardeur rouge et une veste noire.

À l'arrière, la jeune fille regardait les arbres défiler le long de la route par la vitre droite. Carter était au milieu, Vala à gauche. Teal'c conduisait tandis que Daniel lisait la carte. Mitchell les suivait en moto.

« On est presque arrivés ? » demanda Vala.

« Pour la trente et unième fois, on arrivera quand on arrivera ! » dit Daniel.

« Mais on s'ennuie ! Il n'y a même pas d'écouteurs ni de film ! »

« Ça, c'est dans les avions », nota Carter.

Elle se tourna vers Ellyn. La jeune fille avait l'air angoissée.

« Eh, ça va ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai pris cette route, j'étais dans une calèche », dit la jeune fille. « Et j'étais angoissée, parce que je croyais que j'allais me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas. »

Samantha se pinça les lèvres.

« Ça a été pire que ça, en fin de compte », dit la scientifique.

Ellyn haussa les sourcils. Oh oui, ç'avait été pire !

« Et votre fiancé ? À quoi il ressemblait ? » demanda Vala.

Ellyn fit la moue.

« Arrogant, cynique et amoral. Rien à voir avec Conrad. »

« Conrad ? » dit Daniel.

« Le frère cadet de William, mon fiancé. Conrad était timide, réservé, c'était quelqu'un de sensible. »

Vala plissa les yeux.

« Vous étiez proches, tous les deux ? »

Ellyn secoua la tête.

« Oh, et puis quelle importance ? Tout ça, c'est du passé. Ils sont tous morts dans l'explosion de leur maudit laboratoire ! »

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta.

« Nous sommes arrivés », dit Teal'c.

Tout le monde sortit de la voiture et traversa une petite cour remplie de graviers. Devant eux se tenait l'imposant château des Blackmoor.

Le mot « château » était plutôt déplacé. Autrefois grande forteresse du Moyen-Âge, la Révolution l'avait tellement endommagé qu'on l'avait détruit puis rebâti sous forme d'un manoir victorien flanqué de quatre tourelles.

« Il y a de la fumée qui sort d'une cheminée », nota Vala.

« Le manoir a été racheté par un actionnaire, un certain Stan Milford », dit Daniel.

« Vous croyez qu'il nous laissera entrer ? » demanda Ellyn.

« Il croit que nous sommes là pour une petite visite archéologique. J'ai dit que je voulais juste étudier quelques livres dans la bibliothèque », dit Daniel.

« Et nous, alors ? On se tourne les pouces ? » demanda Vala.

« C'est toujours ce que vous faites, une fois qu'ils sont manucurés puis recouverts de six couches de vernis divers. »

« Oh, ça va ! »

Ellyn se figea en voyant les marches du perron. Elle se revit, dans sa belle robe de soie anglaise rouge, recouverte de dentelles, ses cheveux relevés en chignon…

« _Mademoiselle Peterson ?_ »

Ellyn releva si brusquement la tête qu'elle entendit son cou craquer. Elle vit un jeune homme en costume de dandy anglais au bord des marches, qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à monter.

« _Bienvenue à Blackmoor, je me nomme William…_ »

« Ellyn ? » appela Mitchell.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. La vision s'éteignit, le visage de William se changea en celui de Mitchell.

« Tu viens ? Il faut qu'on entre », dit le jeune homme.

Se giflant mentalement, la jeune fille monta les marches avec ses amis. Une fois devant la porte, Mitchell souleva l'un des marteaux et le laissa cogner. Le bruit retentit à travers la cour.

« Quel parechoc ! » dit Daniel.

« Oh, merci, Daniel ! » dit Vala, avec un grand sourire taquin.

Le temps que Daniel saisisse le sous-entendu, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme moustachu habillé en bureaucrate leur ouvrit. Son visage s'éclaira en les voyant.

« Ah, les archéologues américains ! Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage ? » dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

Mitchell s'avança pour lui serrer la main puis lui présenter l'équipe. Vala se pencha pour demander à Carter : « À votre avis, il est célibataire ? »

Une fois que chacun eut serré la main de leur hôte, ils entrèrent. Un domestique les conduisit vers leurs chambres respectives.

Ellyn fut conduite dans son ancienne chambre. Elle se demanda si ce n'était que pure coïncide. La même pièce, la même moquette sombre qui tapissait les murs, le lit à baldaquin rouge pourpre, les vitraux clairs comme du cristal…

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et replia ses jambes contre elle. Atlantis lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé que John et les autres soient ici pour la soutenir.

Elle regarda le ciel en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment. Teyla était sans nul doute avec Kanaan et Torren. John surfait, Ronon était parti à la chasse, et Rodney devait pianoter sur son ordinateur tout en enguirlandant Zelenka. Ou alors, il passait un peu de temps avec le docteur Keller.

Ellyn sourit à cette idée. Rodney avait fini par se trouver une vraie petite amie !

Soudain, elle réalisa que l'air était devenu glacial dans la chambre. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir si elle était bien fermée. Et elle l'était. Mais ce qu'elle vit derrière la vitre la figea d'effroi.

Il y avait une foule de jeunes filles juste devant elle, qui la regardaient avec l'air implorant. Ellyn réfléchit rapidement : sa chambre était au troisième étage, ces filles ne pouvaient pas se tenir devant sa fenêtre à moins de se tenir sur des échasses très longues ! Et surtout, pourquoi faisait-il de plus en plus froid ? La jeune fille voyait de la buée se former devant sa bouche.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, la vision disparut. Ellyn tomba à la renverse de son lit.

« Eh ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ça va ? » demanda Vala.

« Euh… » Ellyn regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus personne. « Oui, ça va, merci. »

« Ah. Bon, eh ben, viens, c'est l'heure du dîner. Il paraît que l'on va manger du waterzoi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais à en juger l'odeur, ça a l'air bon ! »

Ellyn fit la moue. Dans sa chambre, ça sentait plutôt le roussi. Quelque chose lui disait que ce soir, elle n'allait pas bien dormir. Et pas à cause des cauchemars.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, chacun se leva de table et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Ellyn, Carter et Vala avaient des chambres dans la même aile du manoir, aussi prirent-elles le couloir de droite tandis que les garçons prenaient celui de gauche.

« Aaaaah, j'ai bien mangé ! » dit Vala en se massant le ventre.

« Vous avez surtout picoré dans l'assiette de Daniel quand il se tournait vers monsieur Milford pour lui poser des questions », dit Ellyn.

« Ouais, il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui arrivait, le pauvre ! Il croyait qu'il y avait un fantôme ! » dit Carter.

Ellyn fut la seule à ne pas rire à cette remarque. Les trois jeunes femmes venaient d'atteindre un couloir où étaient alignées contre les murs des statues de religieuses tenant un bougeoir dans leurs mains. Soudain, l'air se fit plus froid dans le couloir.

« La climatisation fonctionne mal ici, on dirait », dit Samantha en se frictionnant les bras.

Vala ne lui répondit pas, elle semblait regarder quelque chose au-dessus de son amie. Celle-ci suivit son regard et vit que la statue… pleurait. Des larmes semblaient sortir des fentes faisant office d'yeux sur son visage. Toutes les statues s'étaient mises à pleurer.

« Cet endroit… est hanté ! » gémit Vala.

Carter secoua la tête.

« Mais non, il doit y avoir une fuite, quelque part dans le manoir ! Allez, on va dormir ! »

Elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Vala hésita, puis partit également dans la sienne. Restée seule, Ellyn s'approcha d'une flaque au pied de l'une des statues. Elle plongea son doigt dedans puis goûta. De l'eau salée, comme des larmes…

Soudain, un cri retentit à travers le couloir. Terrifiée, Ellyn courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, elle reprit son souffle.

_Le vent… ce doit être le vent ! _se dit-elle, les mains posées sur sa poitrine.

Enfin, le bruit cessa. Rassurée, la jeune fille alla vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle se figea.

_Non ! C'est une blague ! _

Toutes ses robes de lady étaient encore là ! Les Blackmoor les avaient donc conservées ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle referma violemment les battants de l'armoire et se retourna vers son lit, quand elle vit un portrait accroché juste à droite. Celui de William Blackmoor. Il était là ! Ce maudit godelureau brun au front large et au nez aquilin, dans son costume de pingouin… Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur, avec ta sale tronche ? ! Non, mais, attends un peu ! »

Elle courut ouvrir son sac et en sortit une agrafeuse. Elle visa, puis la lança vers le tableau. Elle visage pile sur le nez.

_Dans le mille ! _se dit-elle, toute contente.

Apparemment, la colère était pratique pour surmonter sa peur, parfois…

Une fois en chemise de nuit, la jeune fille se glissa dans son lit puis éteignit la lumière. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à retrouver les plaines verdoyantes de son Éther, mais au lieu de ça, elle vit qu'elle était toujours dans le décor de sa chambre au manoir. Curieux.

« _Surprise, Ellyn ?_ »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Et là, elle _le_ vit. William. Il se tenait debout devant elle, la regardant avec un sourire goguenard.

Ellyn voulut se lever, mais elle réalisa que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. William rit en voyant son air affolé.

« _Tu ne peux plus bouger ? Normal ! Tu es paralysée par la peur. Déjà, quand j'étais en vie, à chaque fois que tu me voyais, tu sursautais !_ »

Il s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver devant elle. Il tendit la main et passa les doigts sur son épaule. Ellyn ne put réprimer un frisson. Il avait la peau si froide…

« _Je suis mort dans l'explosion du laboratoire, cette explosion que tu as provoquée en t'enfuyant. Aucun de nous n'a pu bénéficier du sérum de la vie éternelle, par ta faute…_ »

Ses doigts glissèrent le long du bras de la jeune fille, qui essayait vainement de bouger. Elle n'arrivait même pas à remuer le petit doigt !

Soudain, il se pencha vers son visage. Elle sentit son souffle tout contre son oreille. Il avait un souffle glacial…

« _J'aurais pu vivre éternellement avec toi. Tu m'aurais épousée… Tu aurais été à moi…_ »

Sa main se referma brusquement sur le poignet de la jeune fille. La douleur la fit crier. William la fit violemment se retourner sur le lit, le dos calé contre le matelas, puis il se mit au-dessus d'elle.

« _Tu aurais pu être mienne ! Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_ »

« Tu… » Ellyn devait faire un effort surhumain, même pour parler ! Mais sentir William contre elle éveillait en elle de la répulsion, du dégoût et de la haine ! « Tu n'es… pas réel ! »

William émit un rire méprisant.

« _Pas réel ? Vraiment ? Et ça, ce n'est pas réel ?_ »

Il ouvrit la bouche, révélant des crocs de vampire. Il plongea droit vers la gorge de la jeune fille.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Ellyn se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle resta assise quelques minutes, attendant que son souffle soit plus régulier. Elle sentit sa chemise de nuit et les draps qui collaient à sa peau en sueur.

« Ellyn ? »

« AAAAAAAH ! »

Elle sursauta devant l'intrus qui se tenait près de son lit. Elle tendit la main pour le frapper, quand l'autre la saisit.

« Arrête, c'est moi ! »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Jill ? ! »

« Oui, c'est moi ! Calme-toi ! »

Folle de joie, Ellyn lui sauta au cou.

« Oh, Jill ! Ce que je suis contente de te voir, si tu savais ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Un peu gêné, le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite à son étreinte. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos, puis sourit une fois qu'elle se fut dégagée de lui.

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois ici, sur Terre ? » dit la jeune fille.

« On est lié, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu portes en toi l'Étoile de Lilith, celle qui m'a donné une pierre d'ombre. Avec ça, je peux aller n'importe où. Et quand je choisis un endroit où tu te trouves aussi, c'est encore plus facile ! Mais n'empêche… Je n'aurais jamais cru revenir sur Terre, un jour, après tout ce temps… »

Ellyn hocha la tête. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Et pourquoi tu ne te montres que maintenant ? Je croyais que tu faisais la tête, depuis ce qui s'était passé sur la planète d'Erco ? »

« Tu faisais un sale cauchemar, alors j'ai fini par sortir de l'ombre et je t'ai réveillée, mais… »

Soudain, il porta un doigt vers la gorge de la jeune fille.

« Qui t'a mordue ? »

Ellyn fut prise d'un doute. Elle porta la main à son cou et sentit une douleur. Elle regarda ses doigts. Du sang…

Elle se leva et courut à la salle de bains pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait une trace de morsure à la gorge. Comme si on l'avait mordue.

Elle se retourna, et regarda le portrait de William Blackmoor, qui semblait la narguer.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ça vire au spooky, non ? Houuuuuuu ! Et dire que je m'en vais juste après avoir publié un chapitre au suspens insoutenable. Non, pitié, frappez pas !  
_


	35. Les roses noires

_Hello ! Je suis revenue ! Et voici la suite tant attendue._

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Lorraine et Iris'Crismon pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à Wraith23. Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu arrêtes les corrections, je comprends tout à fait !  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Les roses noires**

« Voyons, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! En plus, tu n'as rien, pas même une cicatrice ! » dit Carter.

Ellyn fusilla la scientifique du regard. Tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle à manger du manoir. Vala dévorait une énorme tartine de confiture et une assiette d'œufs brouillés avec du bacon. Teal'c avait un bol de chocolat chaud, mais il le buvait à petites gorgées, en écoutant attentivement l'échange des deux jeunes femmes. Mitchell mangeait des toasts beurrés en les écoutant distraitement, lui. Carter, elle, n'avait qu'une tasse de café. Daniel était dans la bibliothèque, en train de lire des « livres ennuyeux », d'après Vala. Quant à Ellyn… elle était incapable de manger, son cauchemar accaparait son attention.

Elle avait tout raconté à ses amis dès le matin, et voilà que Carter, en bonne scientifique, cherchait une explication rationnelle. Ellyn regrettait de ne pas avoir de preuve.

Évidemment, en une nuit, elle avait eu le temps de guérir. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié son cauchemar. William avait paru si réel…

Ellyn était une Étoile, une créature de la nuit, chargée d'éclairer les rêves et de chasser les cauchemars qui hantaient le sommeil des innocents. Hélas, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient lui profiter personnellement. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de bénéficier d'un savoir particulier : elle savait quand elle faisait un rêve ordinaire, un rêve idiot dépourvu de sens. Et elle savait quand elle entrait en contact avec l'esprit de quelqu'un par le rêve.

« Tu devrais manger plus de vitamine B, si tu veux éviter les cauchemars. Voilà tout ce que j'ai à te dire », finit Carter avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Énervée, Ellyn se tourna vers les autres.

« Vous lui donnez raison ? »

« Mfoih, jefuh crfois qufaut mfanger, pfour fe prépfarer à la nuit profaine… ! » dit Vala, la bouche pleine.

« Ce que Vala essaie de dire, c'est… ben, en fait, j'ai rien compris ! » dit Mitchell, en interrogeant la jeune femme du regard.

Celle-ci essaya de parler, mais elle avait englouti le reste de sa tartine et attaquait maintenant ses œufs avec appétit.

« Daniel pourrait peut-être vous comprendre, il a déjà fait des rêves étranges, causés par le Goa'uld Osiris », dit Teal'c.

« Je sais, j'ai lu le rapport ! » dit Ellyn, agacée, en attrapant un toast.

« Pfiens, quand on pfarle du mhloup ! » dit Vala en pointant la porte du regard.

Daniel entra, les yeux rougis, la mine déconfite. Il avait de curieuses traces sur les joues. Ellyn le suspectait de s'être endormi sur un livre et d'avoir froissé les pages dans son sommeil.

« Ça donne faim, tout ça ! » dit-il en s'asseyant à la grande table.

« Goûter les œufs ! » dit Vala.

Ellyn plissa soudain le nez. Une curieuse odeur flottait dans l'air, comme… du sang ? !

« Vous vous êtes blessé, Daniel ? » demanda Vala.

« Non, pourquoi ? » dit Daniel en se servant une grande tasse de café.

Vala lui pointa doucement le cou du doigt. Ellyn se figea. Les autres également. Curieux, Daniel passa la main sur l'endroit désigné. Une trace rouge humide se forma sur sa paume.

Surpris et inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, où se trouvait un grand miroir mural. Il dégagea le col de sa chemise et là, il la vit. Une trace de morsure, comme Ellyn hier soir.

« Comme dans mon rêve… » murmura Daniel.

« Vous me croyez, maintenant ? ! » dit Ellyn.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Vous avez rêvé de Dracula, hein ? » dit Ellyn.

« Heu… En quelque sorte, je crois, oui… Mais vous n'avez pas de trace de morsure, vous… »

« Sans commentaire ! Montrez-moi plutôt où vous étiez quand vous vous êtes réveillé. »

Daniel sortit de la salle, suivi des autres. Il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Une fois devant le bureau, Ellyn regarda les murs. Elle finit par le trouver. Un portrait familial des Blackmoor, juste en face du bureau. William était là. Et il arborait toujours cet ignoble sourire arrogant.

« Enfin, je ne comprends pas ! Les Blackmoor sont tous morts ! » dit Carter.

« Mais leurs esprits peuvent hanter le manoir », dit Ellyn.

« Oh, je vous en prie ! C'est scientifiquement impossible ! »

« Non, souvenez-vous d'Anubis ! Il a possédé pas mal de monde sous une forme spectrale, une fois… » dit Daniel.

Ellyn écoutait distraitement leur débat. Le tableau la fascinait, elle ne pouvait expliquer comment…

« Ellyn ? Hého ! Ellyn ! ! » dit Vala en la secouant.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Mitchell s'approcha, avec un appareil photo dans les mains.

« Bon, puisque les tableaux de William semblent liés à vos cauchemars d'après vos récits à tous les deux, je vais prendre des photos. Monsieur Blackmoor, souriez, s'il vous plaît ! Ou plutôt, faites une sale tête, comme si vous aviez passé une mauvaise journée », dit Mitchell en prenant des clichés.

« Bon, et on fait quoi, en attendant ? » dit Vala.

« J'ai pas fini d'éplucher les livres des Blackmoor, j'aimerais qu'Ellyn m'aide… Mais où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? Ellyn ? Ellyn ! »

La jeune fille avait encore disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn était partie dans le couloir, pour réfléchir. Revoir ce tableau après toutes ces années l'avait troublée. Elle ne pouvait oublier le premier jour où elle l'avait vu.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn entra dans la bibliothèque. C'était l'unique endroit où elle se sentait bien. Les livres avaient toujours été ses compagnons. Ils l'emmenaient dans des mondes lointains, peuplés de créatures, de dangers et d'univers qu'elle aurait tant souhaité visiter.

La jeune fille passa près d'une étagère quand elle eut un frisson. La pièce était froide, et sa robe de lady en velours bleu sombre ne la couvrait guère.

Apercevant la cheminée, elle se dirigea jusque près du feu et se frictionna les mains. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le tableau. On pouvait voir la famille Blackmoor dessus. William, son fiancé, avec un air arrogant. Son père, un homme au cou épais, comme le reste du corps d'ailleurs. Sa femme, elle, avait tout d'un épouvantail. Et le jeune homme un peu en retrait, avec un air timide…

« Notre famille », dit une voix.

Ellyn se retourna en sursaut. Le jeune homme qu'elle examinait sur le tableau se trouvait juste en face d'elle ! Il haussa les sourcils.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas voulu vous effrayer ! »

« Heu, non, je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Vous êtes… ? »

« Conrad, le frère cadet de William. Je suis votre futur beau-frère », dit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Ellyn sourit. Il avait une voix chaleureuse, emplie de sincérité. Ce genre de trait de personnalité était rare, au sein de la haute société anglaise. De sa taille, avec des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur, il avait des yeux verts pétillants de vie.

Conrad la dévisagea également. Ellyn était belle, dans sa grande robe de velours bleu ornée de rubans noirs. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en un chignon, avec des mèches bouclées tombant en cascade de chaque côté de son visage.

Il se pencha et lui fit un baise-main. Ellyn eut un frisson à son contact. Il avait la main froide !

Soudain, William fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Ah, je vous cherchais ! Que fais-tu là, toi ? » dit-il à son frère.

« Rien, je faisais juste connaissance avec ta fiancée. »

« Juste connaissance, hein ? Mouais. Ellyn, vous venez ? Le souper va être servi. »

Il lui tendit la main. Heureusement, elle était gantée. Ellyn la prit et, après un dernier sourire à Conrad, s'en fut avec son fiancé vers la salle à manger.

**OoOoOo**_**Fin du flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn se tapa le front pour chasser tous ces maudits souvenirs de sa tête. Conrad lui manquait. Il était bien le seul des Blackmoor à lui manquer, en fait !

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus au dîner, Ellyn avait d'ailleurs regretté cela. Puis, le jour du mariage, il avait fallu partir dans le jardin, au pavillon d'été…

La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'aperçut, au bout du parc, devant un lac…

Elle ne put résister. Elle courut dans sa chambre, enfila sa veste, puis sortit dehors. Elle traversa la pelouse, encore humide de rosée, et marcha à travers les rangées d'arbres vers le kiosque.

Arrivée là, elle s'aperçut d'un fait étrange : des roses avaient envahi les colonnes du kiosque. Cela aurait pu paraître fort beau, si elles n'avaient pas eu cette inquiétante couleur noire.

_Depuis quand les roses sont noires ? ! _pensa Ellyn.

Elle s'approcha et pencha le nez pour en humer une. Elles avaient une odeur… de charogne ! Dégoûtée, elle recula aussitôt.

Soudain, elle ressentit une violente douleur à la gorge. Si violente qu'elle tomba au sol en criant.

« _Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Ellyn cligna des yeux. Cette voix… Elle vit un visage se dresser au-dessus d'elle. Une femme maigre, dans une robe noire chargée de dentelles…

« Adélaïde ? ! ? »

« _Comme on se retrouve ! Mon fils t'a mordue, et pris un peu de ton esprit via le rêve ! C'est si pratique ! Ton sang… Ton sang nous donne la vie, même en tant qu'esprits ! Nous nous nourrissons de force vitale ! ! ! C'est délicieux !_ »

Ellyn ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa remarque à celles des Wraiths sur leur nourriture.

« _C'est de toi que nous tenons ça ! De toi, qui a ce sang de monstre en toi !_ »

« Non ! Je… Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

« _Oh, si, tu l'es ! Je te rappelle que tu nous as tous tués ! Te souviens-tu comment ?_ »

Ellyn ferma les yeux. Tout ça n'était pas réel, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse !

« Vousn'êtespasréelsvousn'êtespasréelsvousn'êtespasréelsvousn'êtespasréelsvousn'êtespasréelsvousn'êtespasréelsvousn'êtespasréelsvousn'êtespasréels… »

« _ASSEZ ! Maintenant, debout !_

Ellyn sentit son corps se remettre debout malgré sa douleur. Pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie de rester par terre, à s'appuyer la tête contre la pelouse de toutes ses forces !

« _Direction la crypte !_ »

Comme une somnambule, Ellyn se mit à marcher vers le manoir. Elle aperçut Daniel, qui marchait vers elle. Il avait une démarche trop raide pour être naturel. Ellyn vit quelqu'un près de lui. Un autre spectre.

« William ! ? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers Ellyn et lui sourit, révélant deux canines rouges de sang. Ellyn vit alors quelque chose d'étrange : le sang n'était pas juste rouge. Il brillait d'une étrange luminescence, un peu laiteuse, semi-transparente…

« _L'énergie vitale voyage aussi dans le sang_ », dit Adélaïde, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

Ellyn se demanda pourquoi Daniel était seul. Les autres n'étaient donc pas restés avec lui ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Carter avait installé une salle spéciale pour développer les photos de Mitchell.

« C'est chouette, cette ambiance ! On se croirait dans ces endroits que vous appelez des boîtes de nuit ! » dit Vala en regardant les murs brillants d'une lumière orangée.

« Mouais… Mais ces photos ne me donnent pas envie de m'amuser, regardez ça… » dit Mitchell en agrafant les photos à une corde à linge.

Teal'c, Vala, Carter et Michell regardèrent les clichés. Chacun montrait le tableau de la famille Blackmoor. Et sur chacun d'eux, les personnages Adélaïde et William brillaient d'une curieuse lumière.

« C'est sûrement pas dû à la luminosité, ces taches », dit Mitchell.

« Je vais essayer d'agrandir le spectre », dit Carter.

Elle en dégrafa une et la fit glisser dans une machine installée près de la table.

« Au fait, où est Daniel ? » demanda Vala.

« Resté à la bibliothèque, ces foutus bouquins le fascinent », dit Mitchell.

« Et notre bel actionnaire richissime ? »

« Introuvable ! Il doit piquer un roupillon », dit Mitchell.

« Ça y est, c'est fini ! » dit Carter. Elle saisit la photo et la remit sur la corde à linge. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il y a un truc sur le cou d'Adélaïde, non ? »

Tout le monde plissa les yeux. Puis Vala fit la moue.

« Je sais ce que c'est ! J'en ai eu un pendant un bon bout de temps. »

« Et moi donc, mais pas au même endroit », dit Teal'c.

« Oh mon Dieu, moi aussi ! » dit Carter.

« Quoi ? Vous avez eu quoi, tous les trois ? ! » dit Mitchell avec frénésie.

Vala saisit une loupe et la passa sur le cou d'Adélaïde. Une curieuse tâche luminescente brillait à l'arrière de sa tête, comme un serpent.

« C'est un Goa'uld », dit Teal'c.

« Exact », dit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent. Stan Milford, le propriétaire du manoir, leur faisait face. Sa voix était devenue anormalement rauque, comme celle de quelqu'un possédé par un Goa'uld.

« Vous êtes le nouvel hôte ! » comprit Mitchell.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les yeux de Stan s'illuminèrent.


	36. Une dernière danse

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review ! Et voici la suite tant attendue.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Une dernière danse**

Ellyn n'y comprenait rien. Les spectres les avaient forcés, elle et Daniel, à longer les murs du manoir jusque devant une trappe qui donnait accès à la cave.

Ils avaient traversé des souterrains, jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de noirceur, comme si un incendie avait ravagé cet endroit. Au centre trônait une grande table en bois où des chaînes étaient soudées. Ellyn connaissait trop bien cette table : c'était là-dessus qu'on l'avait enchaînée, pour laisser les Blackmoor la torturer.

Bizarre, la table semblait en parfait état, les chaînes étaient brillantes et dépourvues de rouille. Deux ordinateurs étaient disposés aux deux coins gauches de la pièce. De l'écriture Goa'uld défilait dessus, Daniel la reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

Il se tourna vers le spectre de William et le regarda avec un mélange de dégoût et de surprise.

« Vous étiez… des Goa'ulds ? » dit-il avec effort.

William lui répondit par un sourire féroce, tandis qu'Adélaïde forçait Ellyn à marcher vers la table.

« _Ma grand-mère Adélaïde, oui ! Moi, j'ai hérité d'une partie de ce savoir en venant au monde._ »

« La moitié seulement ? »

« _Le reste de notre famille n'était pas Goa'uld. Mais certains gènes nous ont été transmis, à tous._ »

Ellyn frémit. Alors, c'était ça, le terrible secret des Blackmoor : une famille menée par un Goa'uld, et faisant des recherches sur la source de jeunesse, afin de créer des hôtes parfaits !

« Mais vous voulez quoi, à la fin ? » gémit Ellyn.

« _Toi, sur la table. Vous, attachez-la !_ » dit Adélaïde.

Ellyn se figea. Oh non, tout sauf ça ! Le visage de Daniel lui-même se crispa. Il en avait assez, il ne voulait plus subir cet ignoble contrôle mental ! Mais sa résistance se solda par une insoutenable migraine. Ces deux esprits étaient trop forts !

Ellyn tomba à terre, épuisée par ce combat mental. Elle porta la main à son cœur. Son Étoile palpitait. La jeune fille devait économiser ses forces, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de Chevalier !

Elle sentit soudain deux mains l'agripper aux bras et la traîner vers la table. Elle vit Daniel, le visage crispé, la pousser maladroitement.

Il la fit brusquement basculer dessus en manquant tomber avec elle. Aussitôt, les chaînes s'animèrent et s'enroulèrent autour des membres de la jeune fille.

Daniel fut ensuite mené vers un des ordinateurs, et en revint avec une minuscule petite pièce de métal ronde brillante. Ellyn reconnut cet objet, Carter lui en avait déjà montré un : un traceur de souvenirs Goa'uld, une espèce de puce qu'on plantait dans la tempe d'une personne pour visualiser ses souvenirs sur un écran !

L'objet se planta dans son front. Elle gémit de douleur. C'était si on avait planté une aiguille dans son cerveau ! Puis Daniel se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

Ellyn sentit l'étreinte mentale de William cesser. Maintenant qu'elle était enchaînée, il ne jugeait plus utile de la maintenir sous contrôle mental. La jeune fille se mit à tirer sur ses chaînes, mais rien à faire ! Elles étaient bien solides. L'idée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs était tentante, mais cela reviendrait à s'affaiblir. Sans source d'énergie, elle pouvait mourir à tout moment !

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose entrer dans sa tête. C'était atroce. Comme un courant électrique qui visitait son cerveau, parcourait ses synapses et accédait à ses souvenirs.

« _Alors, qui es-tu réellement, aujourd'hui, Ellyn ?_ » dit William.

Impuissant, Daniel regarda les souvenirs défiler sur l'écran : l'enfance de la jeune fille à l'orphelinat, les enfants qui se moquaient d'elle et la traitaient de fêlée, puis son père adoptif venu la chercher, sa vie en tant que jeune lady, puis ses sœurs, leurs combats contre les Gorwels, leur choix d'hiberner, l'équipe d'Atlantis venant les chercher une à une pour les réveiller, leurs aventures sur Atlantis, puis la mort de toutes sauf Ellyn, sa stase pendant deux ans, puis son réveil…

Les images s'arrêtèrent brusquement. William avait ordonné à Daniel de figer l'image sur le moment où Ellyn se réveillait dans un lit à l'infirmerie, et souriait à Teyla en apprenant qu'elle avait eu un fils.

« _Je me fiche de tout ça ! Ce que je veux, c'est savoir _comment_ elle peut avoir un sang aussi spécial ! Qui sont tes vrais parents ? Je veux aller plus loin dans le passé. Allez, toi, rembobine !_ »

Ellyn voulut lui dire que c'était inutile, elle ignorait tout de sa petite enfance, elle ne se souvenait de rien avant son arrivée à l'orphelinat, mais rien à faire. Elle sentit la machine s'activer, et la migraine revint, de plus en plus forte.

Vint le moment fatal, où elle ne se souvenait de rien ! C'était comme si on l'avait violemment plaquée contre un mur, et qu'on voulait la forcer à passer au travers, alors qu'elle savait que c'était impossible !

« JE NE ME SOUVIENS PAS ! ARRÊTEZ ! PITIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! » hurla Ellyn.

Elle se cambra sur la table, les chaînes la retinrent fermement contre le bois. Elle avait mal et voulait continuer de se plier en arrière, à tel point qu'elle craignait que sa colonne vertébrale se casse en deux !

Puis soudain, la douleur fut telle qu'elle succomba. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Elle retomba sur la table, aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffons.

Les images sur l'écran se brouillèrent. Il y avait comme de la friture.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !_ » s'énerva William.

Des bribes d'images passaient parfois sur l'écran, mais trop brèves pour être aperçues. Et le son était très mauvais.

« _… Miri… bébé… ne fille… !_ »

« _… abeth… loin… antis…_ »

« _… NON !…_ »

Ellyn cligna des yeux. Elle ne voyait plus la salle de torture. Tout était flou. Son esprit nageait en plein brouillard. C'était comme lorsque Ronon lui avait tiré dessus, mais en plus lent. Elle se sentait partir, à nouveau. Pourtant, cette fois, elle avait du mal à s'éloigner de son corps.

_Une sorte de coma éveillé, sans doute… Je ne vais pas mourir… Juste… devenir amnésique, comme Vala, la dernière fois ?_ pensa la jeune fille, angoissée.

Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta. Elle se demanda pourquoi. La machine continuait de la faire remonter dans le passé, elle le sentait.

_J'ai dû remonter aux souvenirs que j'avais quand j'étais bébé, avant ma naissance ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que je ne vois plus rien… _

Pourtant, parfois, de curieuses sensations se faisaient sentir. Comme si la machine l'aidait à se souvenir de moments où elle était… heureuse ? Mais comment pouvait-être heureux alors qu'on n'avait même encore ouvert les yeux sur le monde ? Elle avait l'impression de se souvenir d'un temps où elle entrait en communication mentale avec quelqu'un qui lui communiquait son amour. Elle se souvint de ce que Teyla lui avait dit : elle avait le don de communiquer par l'esprit avec son bébé, grâce à leur ADN Wraith. Et Ellyn avait de l'ADN Wraith. Était-il possible que…

_On m'aurait aimé, avant ma naissance ? Quelqu'un qui aurait eu de l'ADN Wraith ? _

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Non, les Wraiths ne pouvaient pas faire ça, et elle ne pouvait pas avoir eu des parents Wraiths ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien ! Elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou faux. Peut-être que le choc la rendait un peu folle…

Pourtant, elle avait la sensation intuitive que tout ça était vrai. Et c'était à elle, ses souvenirs à elle et personne d'autre. Aucune machine ni fantôme de Goa'uld ne pouvait lui voler ça.

Soudain, elle sentit sa mémoire s'arrêter. Quelqu'un avait éteint la machine. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Daniel avait appuyé sur le bouton pour éteindre la machine. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle vit que le fantôme de William était furieux. Il y en avait un autre près de lui, plus petit…

« Conrad ? ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. En croisant son regard, Ellyn sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Oui, c'était bien lui ! Alors, il était devenu un fantôme, lui aussi…

William flotta jusque près d'Adélaïde. Cette dernière fusilla son cadet du regard.

« _Comment oses-tu faire ça ? Tu es un Blackmoor, mon fils !_ »

« _Mais je n'en ai jamais été fier !_ » répliqua Conrad.

Ignorant leur litige, Daniel courut près d'Ellyn et la débarrassa de ses chaînes. Ils reculèrent ensemble loin des trois revenants, puis coururent hors de la cave.

Une fois dehors, ils reprirent brièvement leur souffle puis coururent jusqu'au manoir. Il fallait qu'ils préviennent les autres !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, mais n'y virent personne. Daniel se souvint alors qu'ils avaient des photos à faire développer. Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, mais elle semblait verrouillée.

Ellyn dit à Daniel de reculer. Elle tendit la main, et lança une boule de lumière qui désintégra la serrure. Ils entrèrent, et virent leurs amis courir vers eux avec l'air soulagé.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? » dit Mitchell.

« Trop long à expliquer ! Et vous, pourquoi vous être enfermés ? » demanda Ellyn.

« C'est pas nous, c'est lui ! » dit Vala.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Stan debout devant eux, l'air mécontent que l'on ait libéré ses prisonniers.

« Et moi qui revenais avec de quoi faire de vous des alliés fiables… »

Tous baissèrent les yeux et virent qu'il tenait à bout de bras un énorme container transparent rempli d'eau verdâtre. Des Goa'ulds. Ellyn leva les yeux vers Stan et frémit. Cette présence, en lui… Mon Dieu, elle comprenait, maintenant ! Lors de sa première visite au manoir, elle avait perçu cette… chose en Adélaïde ! Mais elle n'avait alors aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait, car elle ignorait tout des Goa'ulds, de la Porte des Étoiles et le reste. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait.

« Alors, c'est vous… » dit la jeune fille.

Stan sourit.

« Heureux de te revoir, Ellyn. Combien de temps ça fait ? Plus de soixante ans… Et tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es toujours une belle jeune fille. Tu sais, je regrettais que tu épouses mon fils William, à l'époque. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris un hôte masculin… » Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

Ellyn recula en frémissant de dégoût.

« Quelqu'un a un plan ? » dit Mitchell.

La jeune fille aperçut les statues de chevaliers alignées aux murs de chaque côté dans le couloir. Elle tendit brusquement les yeux et lâcha de petites boules de lumières qui frappèrent les armures de plein fouet.

Celles-ci s'animèrent, et se dirigèrent toutes vers Stan. Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna pour voir ces ennemis inattendus fondre sur lui.

Teal'c fonça sur Stan et le fit lâcher le container. Le récipient tomba au verre et explosa. Les larves de Goa'ulds se mirent à gémir et se tortiller par terre.

Les évitant soigneusement, les compagnons sortirent de la pièce et se précipitèrent pour prêter main-forte à Teal'c, qui continuait de lutter avec Stan.

Soudain, l'une des armures se dressa juste derrière, et tendit sa lance en avant. Stan se figea… Du sang sortit de sa bouche. Il baissa les yeux et vit la pointe de la lance qui sortait de sa poitrine.

Il tomba au sol, mort. Ses yeux émirent un dernier flash, puis Ellyn vit son regard s'éclaircir, avant que son corps s'immobilise pour de bon. Le Goa'uld et l'hôte étaient morts.

Ellyn regarda ses amis.

« C'est fini… » dit Mitchell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'affaire était bel et bien close. Le Goa'uld responsable de toute cette histoire était mort. L'équipe SG-1 assistée d'Ellyn avait fini de fouiller le manoir en quelques jours, et plus rien de suspect n'avait été trouvé. Vint le jour où tous devaient partir, pour retourner au SGC.

Daniel venait de finir de ranger ses affaires dans son sac quand la porte s'ouvrit. Carter entra, son sac sur le dos.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Oui. Et les autres ? »

« Déjà dans le hall, et Teal'c fait chauffer la voiture. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé Ellyn. »

« Elle est dans le jardin. Je le sais, je l'ai vue. Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle voulait être un peu seule, juste avant le départ. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn avait revêtu sa robe de velours bleu pour l'occasion. C'était sa dernière journée au manoir. Et même si elle n'en garderait jamais un bon souvenir, elle voulait dire adieu à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de revoir sous le kiosque du jardin, lorsqu'il était encore en vie…

Montant les marches, un bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras, elle sourit en voyant que Conrad l'attendait. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« _Tu as remis ta robe ?_ » dit le jeune homme, surpris.

« Oui… Une façon de tourner la page. »

Compréhensif, Conrad hocha la tête. Tous deux se regardèrent un moment, gênés, cherchant les bons mots. Puis tous deux dirent en même temps :

« Écoute… »

« _Je veux…_ »

Puis ils rirent, gênés. Enfin, Conrad se lança : « _Je tiens à te rassurer : Adélaïde et mon frère sont partis._ »

« C'est vrai ? ! »

« _Oui. Juste après la mort du Goa'uld. Il faut croire que sans lui, ils n'avaient plus le courage de rester hanter le manoir. Ce nouvel échec a dû trop les écœurer._ »

« Mmmm, c'est tout eux, ça ! »

« _Je ne suis pas sûr d'être meilleur qu'eux. Je n'ai rien fait pour toi, à l'époque où tu es arrivée au manoir._ »

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« _Non, c'est la vérité ! Je savais tout ! Je savais que ma mère était l'hôte d'une créature, j'avais moi-même un peu de son savoir en moi, et pourtant…_ » Conrad regarda ses mains. « _Jamais je n'ai réussi à comprendre ma famille ! Ils disaient que j'étais trop faible, trop…_ »

« Humain », conclut Ellyn. « Tout comme moi. Ma sœur Lilith ne m'a jamais comprise. Conrad, je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte sur de mauvaises bases. Tu as tenu tête à ton frère et à ta mère lorsque j'étais en danger, Daniel et moi avons pu sauver les autres grâce à ton intervention, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et… » Elle se mordit les lèvres, ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas facile. « … je veux que tu saches que si les circonstances avaient été différentes… si nous avions été humains tous les deux… »

Elle sentit la main glacée de Conrad se poser sur sa joue.

« _Je sais, Ellyn. Moi aussi. J'ai souhaité t'en parler, le soir de ton arrivée, lors du bal…_ »

Ellyn sourit. Oui, elle s'en souvenait. C'était le soir pour fêter ses fiançailles avec William, au manoir. Beaucoup de monde avait été invité. Elle n'avait pas pu danser avec Conrad, son frère s'était interposé, soupçonnant déjà qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux à cette époque.

Soudain, la jeune fille eut une idée. Elle ferma les yeux, puis tendit la main. Une Étoile brilla au travers de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas l'Étoile d'or, celle-ci émettait une lumière jaune vif, presque vert. Ellyn invoqua le pouvoir de Yuriko. Le vent s'agita autour d'eux, puis une musique de valse envahit l'air.

Ellyn tendit la main à Conrad.

« On n'a pas pu danser, ce soir-là. Au moins, avant de partir… »

Conrad hésita. Il était un fantôme, il risquait de ne pas avoir d'impact physique sur elle. Ellyn ferma les yeux et se détendit, ouvrant son esprit aux choses qui l'entouraient. Elle sentit une main froide se poser sa taille, et l'autre lui prendre la main. Lentement, la jeune fille leva sa main libre jusqu'à entrer avec une sensation semi-physique, sans doute à l'endroit où devait se trouver l'épaule du fantôme de Conrad.

Lentement, ils se mirent à tournoyer dans l'espace du kiosque, au rythme de la musique. Quiconque aurait regardé par une fenêtre du manoir en cet instant aurait vu une jeune fille en robe de lady anglaise, qui dansait avec un cavalier invisible.

Mais Ellyn savait que Conrad était là. Ils dansèrent ainsi un moment. Puis, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Ses mains passèrent à travers Conrad. L'image du jeune homme se brouilla. Ellyn comprit qu'il était en train de partir. Elle vit soudain une foule de fantômes derrière lui. Les jeunes filles qu'elle avait vues à la fenêtre de sa chambre, les anciennes victimes d'Adélaïde.

« _Nous devons y aller_ », dit Conrad.

Ellyn hocha la tête.

« Adieu. »

Un vent doux traversa le kiosque. Tous disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, en émettant des soupirs apaisés. Les yeux embués par l'émotion, Ellyn posa son bouquet de roses sur le sol, puis elle descendit l'escalier.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle renfila ses vêtements normaux, puis prit son sac et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le hall.

Au moment de monter dans la voiture, Ellyn se tourna vers une dernière fois vers le manoir, puis elle monta dans le véhicule.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le retour au SGC se fit sans anicroche. Une fois le rapport de mission fait, Landry donna quartier libre à l'équipe.

Ellyn alla dans sa chambre et commença à emballer ses affaires. Dès demain, le _Dédale_ viendrait la chercher pour la ramener sur Atlantis.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Carter et Vala entrèrent.

« Alors, tu fais tes bagages ? » dit Vala.

« Oui », dit la jeune fille.

« Tu as le temps pour une dernière petite sortie, avant ? » demanda Carter.

Ellyn fronça des sourcils.

« Oui, tu te souviens ? On t'avait promis qu'une fois les recherches de Daniel finies, on t'offrirait une petite virée ! » dit Vala, avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Ah ? Et il y a quoi, au programme ? »

Les deux femmes sourirent, puis entraînèrent Ellyn hors de sa chambre. Toutes trois vêtues en civil, elles sortirent du SGC et louèrent un véhicule pour aller en ville, pour une petite soirée « spécial détente restaurant », comme disait Vala. Ellyn fut surprise de constater qu'enfin elle appréciait d'être dehors, parmi des humains, sur Terre… à dîner avec des amies dans un restaurant, comme un être humain normal. Elle sourit mentalement. Tout compte fait, ce retour sur Terre lui réussissait. Elle leva les yeux par la fenêtre et vit la Lune, qui brillait.

Désormais, tout irait sans doute mieux… Du moins, c'était toujours ce qu'elle espérait.

Enfin, le lendemain, elle marcha jusque devant la Porte des Étoiles. Un soldat portait son sac. Il la déposa près d'elle, puis recula. Les membres de SG-1 vinrent lui dire au revoir.

« Tu vas me manquer », dit Vala en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi. Vous allez tous me manquer ! » dit la jeune fille en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Si tu veux, je peux toujours dénicher un autre manuscrit qui parle de ton passé, et tu m'aideras à le déchiffrer… » dit Daniel, sur un ton malicieux.

« Essaie seulement, et je demande à Vala de t'assommer ! » dit la jeune fille en riant.

« Je peux ? Je peux ? » demanda Vala, excitée comme une puce.

« NON ! » dit Daniel.

Mitchell lui serra la main. « Salue Sheppard de ma part. Et au fait, tu as un citron sur toi, pour Rodney ? »

« Non, mais je sais me défendre, merci ! » dit Ellyn en riant aux éclats.

« Salue-le de ma part, ainsi que Teyla et les autres », dit Carter en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je le ferai. »

Quand vint le tour de Teal'c, il s'inclina. Ellyn hésita, puis le serra dans ses bras. Le Jaffa hésita, puis posa les mains sur ses épaules en souriant.

« Au revoir, et merci à tous ! » dit la jeune fille.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le corps de la jeune fille et son sac furent enveloppés du rayon téléporteur Asgard. Vala émit un bruit de reniflement. Les autres la regardèrent.

« Quoi ? ! Elle va beaucoup me manquer, c'était une chouette copine ! » dit la jeune femme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis apparut, Ellyn sourit. Bon sang, comme Atlantis lui avait manqué ! Elle vit Sheppard marcher à sa rencontre, suivi de monsieur Woolsey.

« Salut, tout le monde ! » dit Ellyn avec entrain.

« Eh bien, on dirait que ton voyage s'est bien passé ! » dit John en s'approchant pour prendre son sac.

« Oui… Je crois que l'on peut dire ça », dit Ellyn, après une brève hésitation.

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas de repartir en mission dans une heure ? » demanda Woolsey.

En entendant cette question, Ellyn sourit. Au contraire, elle ne demandait que ça ! Pleine d'entrain, elle suivit John vers sa chambre.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un bon petit retour sur Atlantis ! _

_Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus hard, je peux vous le garantir ! On repartira dans les ennuis à fond, autant pour Ellyn que pour Sheppard et les autres, et on reverra même les Wraiths ! _

_En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, please ! ^_^_


	37. Le nouveau Chevalier

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Caroline M Rossemberg_ _pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 37 :**

**Le nouveau Chevalier**

Pas un bruit ne régnait dans l'air. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité bleutée de la nuit. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant le chant de l'eau entrer dans la chambre. Ces doux bruits berçaient Ellyn dans son sommeil. Rien ne semblait troubler la nuit sur Atlantis.

Pourtant, l'air se fit bientôt plus froid. Les rideaux à la fenêtre se mirent à voleter de plus en plus fort, comme si le vent virait à la tempête.

Une forme humaine se dessina dans l'obscurité, et flotta jusqu'au-dessus du lit. De son unique œil d'or, Hibana regarda sa sœur, qui dormait paisiblement. La faible lumière de la lune éclairait sa longue chevelure argentée, l'enveloppant d'une aura fantomatique.

Soudain, elle tendit la main et la plongea dans sa poitrine. Ellyn se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri étouffé. La main de sa sœur l'avait traversée, elle lui tenait le cœur dans un étau de fer ! Les Étoiles dans sa poitrine s'illuminèrent toutes et parurent émettre un bruit, comme un gémissement.

« _Elles sont à moi !_ » dit Hibana, en remuant le bras pour essayer de les lui arracher.

Ellyn ne put se retenir davantage, elle cria de douleur… et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit… et elle avait rêvé !

La jeune fille se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Elle vit que la fenêtre était ouverte, malgré tout. La main sur le cœur, elle se leva et alla la fermer. Elle regarda le ciel. Il y avait deux croissants de lune qui brillaient dans le ciel. La jeune fille détestait les lunes lorsqu'elles avaient cette forme. Dans ces moments-là, leur influence sur les Étoiles était néfaste, leur forme de croissant évoquant celui d'une faux, celle de la mort qui les menaçait chaque jour.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que la jeune fille était revenue sur Atlantis. Les choses avaient évolué, mais pas vraiment en bien. Elle avait rompu avec Chuck, réalisant que même s'ils s'entendaient bien, ils n'arrivaient pas à dépasser le stade de l'amitié. Ellyn savait désormais trop ce qu'était l'amour, elle l'avait réalisé lors de ses adieux avec Conrad.

À part ça, la vie avait continué de façon normale : missions, explorations de planètes sans rien de particulier, rapports de missions, repas avec ses amis au mess sur Atlantis, entraînements au bâton avec Teyla dans la salle d'entraînement… Cette vie était désormais la sienne. Pourtant, Ellyn ne se sentait pas bien. Comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Et ce cauchemar n'était pas fait pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et réfléchit. Elle n'avait plus sommeil. Autant sortir faire un petit tour.

Décidée, elle enfila sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa nuisette bleue et sortit dans le couloir. Elle traversa plusieurs étages, rien que pour le plaisir de marcher. Elle croisa quelques rares marines ou des employés qui travaillaient encore très tard. Elle en salua deux au passage, qu'elle avait rencontrés lors d'un ancien déjeuner au mess avec Chuck, puis elle arriva devant l'infirmerie.

Elle s'y risqua, et vit que le docteur Keller était affalé sur son bureau, devant son ordinateur. Hésitante, Ellyn s'approcha d'elle et la secoua gentiment.

« Jennifer ? »

« Mmm… ? Oh ! Ellyn… » dit la jeune femme en se redressant. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis en réprimant un soupir, ferma son ordinateur et se tourna vers la jeune fille. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« … Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

Soupirant à son tour, Ellyn s'appuya contre le bureau et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Eh non ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de médicaments ? »

« Les médicaments et moi, ça fait deux, docteur Keller ! Désolée, mais on m'en a servi pendant tant d'années… »

Jennifer se mordit les lèvres. Même si elle comprenait son amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela l'aiderait.

« Tu devrais retourner dormir, enfin essayer ! Vous partez en mission demain, à ce que m'a dit Rodney. »

Ellyn regarda le calendrier. En voyant la date affichée dessus, elle fronça des sourcils.

« Demain, on sera… le 14 ? » dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur la petite feuille blanche où était écrit le nombre en rouge.

« Oui… pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas venir », dit Ellyn. « J'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Ah bon ? »

Ellyn hocha la tête. « Demain… Non, il est minuit passé. Aujourd'hui est le jour où mes sœurs sont mortes. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Sheppard apprit le lendemain matin la nouvelle, il ne put émettre d'objections. Woolsey autorisa même John à conduire la jeune fille en Jumper sur la planète d'Erco, mais elle insista pour qu'on l'y laisse seule. L'équipe reviendrait la chercher dans la soirée. Rodney avait jugé cela insensé de laisser Ellyn toute seule sur cette planète, après tout ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Mais la jeune fille avait insisté. Elle voulait faire son deuil ici, dans l'église en ruines où elle et ses sœurs avaient vécu autrefois.

Ellyn regarda le Jumper s'élever dans les airs puis disparaître dans le ciel. La jeune fille prit le chemin de la ville. L'endroit était toujours aussi gris et dépourvu de vie. De rares audacieux sortaient de leurs maisons pour s'adonner à de petites tâches ménagères, malgré le risque constant des Gorwels.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'église, elle saisit l'anneau d'un des battants de la porte et se mit à tirer dessus, quand elle vit soudain un bandeau apparaître devant ses yeux, puis tout devint noir. Elle sentit deux bras puissants la saisir à la taille et la soulever. Elle voulut se débattre, mais d'autres attrapèrent ses bras et les ligotèrent dans son dos.

Elle entendit des voix masculines :

« On la tient ! »

« Super, on l'emmène, vite ! »

Des Gorwels ! Ils avaient une voix humaine, mais elle pouvait sentir le virus dans le corps de celui qui la portait, et de son interlocuteur près de lui.

Elle estima leur durée de marche à un bon quart d'heure, avant qu'on la jette au sol puis que résonne le bruit d'une porte coulissante qui se refermait derrière elle.

Invoquant son pouvoir, la jeune fille créa des lucioles qui réduisirent ses liens en cendre. Elle ôta son bandeau et vit alors qu'on l'avait jetée dans une grande cage de verre, dans un laboratoire. Des scientifiques d'Erco se tenaient en cercle de chaque côté de sa cage, la regardant avec cette maudite expression stupide, calculatrice et sournoise que la jeune fille avait déjà tant de fois vue chez leurs congénères.

« Alors, spécimen n°101… D'après nos scanners, vous avez reçu cinq nouvelles Étoiles », dit l'un d'eux, un type chauve avec des lunettes.

Ellyn l'ignora royalement, ce qui parut l'énerver.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » lui cria la jeune fille en cognant la vitre devant lui.

Elle étudia rapidement la pièce. La seule sortie était une porte derrière ce sale grand singe. Elle pouvait invoquer le pouvoir de Yuriko, crier dans les aigus jusqu'à casser la cage en miettes puis s'enfuir, puis se cacher dans la forêt et attendre Atlantis ce soir…

« Tu vas regretter de nous avoir parlé ainsi. Nous n'avons besoin de toi que pour une seule expérience, de toute façon ! »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. Une seule ? Oh, cela ne présageait rien de bon ! S'ils n'en prévoyaient qu'une, c'est qu'elle lui serait fatale.

« Amenez les bobines ! » dit le chauve.

Ellyn vit des employés entrer dans la salle, poussant des chariots sur lesquels étaient installées d'énormes bobines de métal. On aurait dit des antennes géantes. Il y en avait quatre en tout. Ils les disposèrent de chaque côté de sa cage, tandis que les scientifiques sortaient pour se diriger vers une petite pièce attenante, avec une vitre d'où ils pouvaient la voir.

« _Alors, bien installée ?_ » dit le chauve, dans un micro.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » cria Ellyn, avec de l'inquiétude mal contenue dans la voix.

« _Juste vérifier une petite théorie intéressante : est-ce qu'une Étoile peut survivre sans ses chères Mère-Lunes ?_ »

Ellyn ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quoi ? ! Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Soudain, elle vit le plafond au-dessus d'elle s'ouvrir, révélant le ciel étoilé. Et la lune y était visible. Non, ils n'allaient quand même pas… ?

Soudain, elle des lumières danser sur la surface de verre de la cage. Les bobines s'étaient activées, des éclairs d'énergie se mirent à danser autour et au-dessus de sa cage. Ellyn comprit avec horreur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire : ils brouillaient les ondes d'énergie de la lune avec leurs maudites ondes ! Au début, elle ne sentit rien.

Mais bientôt, l'air dans la cage se fit anormalement froid. Ellyn comprit que ce n'était pas la température, mais… elle ! L'énergie de l'astre lunaire était brouillée, détruite, elle ne l'atteignait plus ! Les éclairs se faisaient plus denses, un véritable champ de force était en train de l'isoler !

Folle de rage, elle se mit à cogner contre les murs. Elle essaya d'invoquer ses pouvoirs, mais ses Étoiles ne réagissaient déjà plus. Et elle avait mal ! Elle se sentait suffoquer, comme un poisson qu'on avait sorti de l'eau.

« ARRÊTEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! »

Elle vit les scientifiques sourire avec un air sadique.

« VOUS N'ARRIVEREZ JAMAIS À ME SÉPARER D'ELLE ! » beugla Ellyn en tambourinant contre le verre.

Elle sentit ses mains la brûler, puis du sang couler le long de la paroi. Elle s'était ouvert les mains ! Ses jambes se plièrent malgré elle, la faisant tomber à genoux, laissant ses mains étaler deux traînées rougeâtres le long de la paroi de verre. La jeune fille sentait son corps devenir anormalement mou. Ils étaient en train de la tuer à petit feu. Elle se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Si près du lac, et pourtant incapable d'y retourner pour vivre.

« John… ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux et, en désespoir de cause, se focalisa sur l'esprit de Teyla. Il faisait nuit, l'équipe devait être dans le coin ! Et l'Athosienne avait de l'ADN Wraith, elle pourrait peut-être l'appeler mentalement…

Surmontant sa migraine, Ellyn se focalisa sur la sensation que l'on éprouvait au contact des cellules Wraith. Elle crut ressentir quelque chose de familier. C'était chaud, brûlant comme des braises, intense…

Soudain, elle vit des images se dessiner devant ses yeux : une salle aux murs bizarres, comme recouverts de chair, de la brume au sol, puis une salle de contrôle, un hologramme, des gens debout devant des consoles… Des Wraiths !

Elle vit Todd. Il leva les yeux de sa console et la regarda bizarrement.

_Quoi ? Il ne me voit pas ? _

Elle comprit soudain en regardant sa main : ce n'était pas la sienne mais celle d'un Wraith. Elle était dans la tête de quelqu'un ! Elle se concentra pour toucher l'esprit de son « hôte » et vit qu'il s'agissait de Steve. Il ne semblait pas essayer de repousser cette intrusion dans son esprit, il semblait juste surpris et… il y avait un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Une émotion qui dégageait de la lumière et de la chaleur, c'était agréable, réconfortant, mais elle ne pouvait le nommer.

Se ressaisissant, elle lui transmit par images ce qui s'était passé : son enlèvement sur la planète d'Erco, la cage de verre, le laboratoire, les scientifiques, les bobines, ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire, la douleur, la sensation de mourir lentement !

« _Aidez-m…_ » Puis soudain, le contact fut violemment rompu. Tout devint noir. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todd ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà activé les propulseurs de la Ruche à une telle puissance, sauf peut-être lors de la guerre contre les Lantiens, il y avait dix mille ans…

Et aujourd'hui, ironie du sort, ils tournaient à pleine puissance pour partir au secours d'une Lantienne !

Juste après la réception du message mental d'Ellyn, l'ordre était passé dans toute la Ruche : ils allaient sur cette planète pour l'aider.

Tandis que les Wraiths s'activaient sur la passerelle, Todd ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi la jeune fille se retrouvait à nouveau seule et prisonnière sur cette maudite planète. Atlantis l'aurait abandonnée ? Se serait-elle enfuie ? Ou bien les autres étaient avec elle, ils avaient aussi des ennuis, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en parler ?

Il le saurait quand il la retrouverait et cette fois, il aurait une petite discussion avec Sheppard sur la façon de protéger une Étoile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn se sentit revenir dans la salle du laboratoire. Tout dansait autour d'elle. Les notions du haut et du bas elles-mêmes semblaient avoir disparu. Les bobines continuaient de projeter des éclairs. La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il y avait de l'oxygène, pourtant. Mais son Étoile, sa source de vie, l'essence même de son être, était mourante. Elle ne recevait plus rien de la Lune. Elle ne ressentait plus son influence. Les bobines la coupaient de sa véritable source de vie.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose remuer en elle. Les autres Étoiles. Elles voulaient sortir d'elle.

La jeune fille regarda les visages de ses amis défiler devant ses yeux : John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Elizabeth, Carson, Chuck, Jennifer, Amélia, Woolsey, Jill, les membres de SG-1…

Soudain, elle crut entendre un vrombissement. Les éclairs parurent diminuer, puis plus rien. Les bobines s'étaient éteintes.

Trop tard, Ellyn ne sentait même plus son corps. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant de sombrer pour de bon dans le noir, furent deux yeux félins jaunes qui la regardaient avec inquiétude.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La manœuvre s'était vite exécutée. Un Dart avait matérialisé Todd, Steve, trois drones et un scientifique. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à prendre les Gorwels par surprise : à la base, il s'agissait d'êtres humains à moitié abrutis et contrôlés par un virus. Même les humains ordinaires auraient réagi plus vite en les voyant apparaître dans un rayon de Dart.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel d'entrée, droit vers la salle d'opération. Les drones paralysèrent tous les scientifiques, puis Steve examina la console et appuya sur plusieurs boutons jusqu'à ce que les bobines s'éteignent.

Tandis que le panneau coulissant s'ouvrait, Todd courut dans la cage de verre et se pencha au-dessus d'Ellyn. Il porta la main à sa poitrine pour se nourrir et lui donner de l'énergie… mais il fut choqué de sentir une absence de vie en elle. Son Étoile n'était plus qu'un caillou dur et froid dans sa poitrine ! Il planta plus fort sa fente nourricière dans sa peau et força les enzymes à affluer autour de la pierre, espérant atteindre quelques cellules encore vivantes, qui réagiraient au contact des enzymes !

Mais rien ne se passa. Il faillit arrêter, quand il sentit quelque chose. Comme de minuscules gouttes d'énergie qui traversaient sa main et envahissaient son être, apaisant sa faim avec une lenteur infinie. Tandis qu'il continuait, il appela Steve et l'autre Wraith. Une fois qu'il eut fini de nourrir, il laissa Steve se nourrir à son tour, suivi du troisième. Même les drones vinrent se nourrir, une fois qu'ils eurent ligoté les scientifiques.

Mais cela ne suffit pas. La pierre d'Ellyn était encore froide et craquelée par endroits.

« Son état est critique, il faut l'emmener sur le vaisseau-ruche », dit le troisième Wraith.

Steve souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras et suivit Todd dehors. Les drones et le troisième Wraith arrivèrent bientôt, traînant les prisonniers inconscients et ligotés à bout de bras.

Sitôt de retour dans la ruche, les tâches furent réparties : les drones emmenèrent les humains en cellules, pour les interroger plus tard sur ce qu'ils avaient fait, Todd retourna sur la passerelle et Steve, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, alla au laboratoire avec le scientifique.

Il déposa la jeune fille sur une table organique puis alla à un ordinateur. L'autre Wraith alla chercher une mystérieuse machine organique. Un panneau de commande était visible dessus. Il était couronné de pierres de lunes. Il saisit une veine organique pendant au bout de la machine et la posa au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Le tentacule de chair parut s'animer. Il s'ouvrit, révélant une espèce de ventouse qui se planta dans la peau de l'humaine. Les pierres de lune de la machine s'animèrent, émettant des pulsations qui traversèrent le câble organique et frappèrent son cœur.

Steve regarda un moment la machine faire son œuvre, puis il s'approcha d'Ellyn. Son visage était pâle, _trop_ pâle. Comme le jour où elle l'avait sauvé du tir de ce Satédien. Malgré lui, sa main se posa sur ses cheveux et se mit à les lisser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

Soudain, la machine s'arrêta.

« Ça ne suffit pas, elle est toujours en train de mourir », dit le scientifique, debout près d'un écran. Dessus, on pouvait voir les pierres dans la cage thoracique d'Ellyn. Elles étaient toujours en mauvais état.

« Que faire, alors ? » dit Steve.

Le scientifique réfléchit, puis transmit mentalement une idée aux Wraiths alentour. Tout l'équipage de la ruche ne tarda pas à l'apprendre. Un curieux mouvement s'exécuta alors : les uns après les autres, tous les Wraiths se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire et, chacun leur tour, ils vinrent se nourrir de la jeune fille. Des drones durent veiller à ce qu'une file se forme pour éviter la bousculade. Plus la manœuvre s'exécutait, plus les pierres paraissaient plus lisses et plus brillantes sur l'écran.

Steve n'en revenait pas : l'équipage tout entier était en train de se nourrir d'une seule et même humaine !

Une heure plus tard, Todd et Kenny se rendirent au laboratoire. Tout le monde avait fini de se nourrir, chacun était reparti à son poste respectif dans la ruche. Et une curieuse atmosphère régnait dans l'air : tout le monde était apaisé, personne n'avait faim. Ce genre de sensation était rare, très rare, surtout depuis leur réveil forcé !

« Alors, comment va-t-elle ? » dit Todd en s'approchant de l'ordinateur où Steve et le scientifique se tenaient.

« Son état s'est un peu stabilisé… mais il reste une Étoile endommagée, celle de base, la sienne, et nous n'avons plus rien pour l'aider à guérir », répondit le scientifique.

Todd regarda la table où était toujours allongée la jeune fille. Il sentait que son corps était encore sérieusement affaibli. Il repassa rapidement leurs moyens en revue : la machine à radiations lunaires était HS, toutes les pierres de lune avaient été utilisées, l'équipage entier s'était nourri de la jeune fille…

« Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen… ? » dit Steve.

« En effet », dit Kenny.

Tout le monde regarda le second avec étonnement. Quoi, il avait une idée ?

« Il lui faut un chevalier. »

Todd fronça des sourcils.

« Dans son état ? Elle est incapable de se lier à quelqu'un, et il est hors de question qu'elle se lie à l'un des membres de cette ruche sans même avoir fait un choix ! Nous devons la ramener sur Atlantis. »

« Alors qu'ils n'ont pas su veiller sur elle, là-bas ? » dit Steve, avec mépris.

Todd grogna légèrement, mais dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas de cette alternative.

« Trouvez autre chose ! » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Kenny sortit à son tour. Le scientifique retourna devant l'ordinateur en grommelant. Trouver autre chose… mais il n'avait rien d'autre, justement !

Steve retourna près de la table et regarda la jeune fille. Elle mourrait, et la regarder dépérir ainsi était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire le Don de la Vie. Elle était la seule pour qui cela s'avérait mortel. Il posa la main sur son cœur, qui battait faiblement. Il voulait l'aider, pourtant. Il le voulait vraiment ! Alors pourquoi… ?

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'Ellyn tâtonnait son bras. Mais ses yeux étaient fermés, et il la sentait toujours inconsciente. Il vit soudain les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrir. Au lieu de croiser deux yeux noisette et doux, il vit deux perles d'or flamboyantes le fixer, comme un fauve assoiffé de sang.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Il sentit la main de la jeune fille saisir son avant-bras dans un étau de fer, puis une sensation de brûlure parcourut tout son bras.

Todd reçut soudain un appel télépathique inquiet du scientifique. Grommelant, il retourna dans la pièce. Steve marchait justement vers la sortie, avec l'air fuyant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez trouvé une solution ? » demanda Todd.

Le scientifique interrogea Steve du regard. Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose.

« Quoi ? ! Répondez ! ! ! » exigea Todd, énervé.

« Nous n'avions pas prévu cela du tout », dit enfin Steve.

« Quoi ? Prévu quoi ? »

Il fixa Steve, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Oh non… Il ne l'avait pas fait, tout de même ? ! Bousculant les Wraiths, il entra dans la pièce et se figea.

Ellyn venait de se redresser sur la table, la main sur le cœur, et regardait autour d'elle avec l'air perdu.

« Todd… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je… Je suis vivante ? »

Elle vit Todd se contenter de la fixer avec l'air troublé, et un autre Wraith près de lui. Steve se tenait également là. La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Pourquoi le percevait-elle différemment, maintenant ?

Elle baissa les yeux et comprit : un motif doré d'étoile filante brillait à travers le cuir de son manteau, sur la manche de son avant-bras gauche. Il avait été marqué comme nouveau Chevalier.

Mais c'était impossible, la jeune fille n'avait rien fait, qui avait pu… ?

« _Je l'ai fait pour nous sauver_ », répondit Inferno dans sa tête.

Ellyn saisit avec effroi la nouvelle. Alors, son Étoile avait pris le dessus et agi à sa place.

Désormais, Steve était son Chevalier.


	38. Première journée sur la ruche

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Yellou et Lorraine pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 38 :**

**Première journée sur la ruche**

La ruche volait tranquillement à travers l'espace. Debout devant la console de contrôle, Todd essayait de se concentrer sur les manœuvres, mais il les avait déjà tant de fois exécutées que c'était devenu machinal, nul besoin d'y réfléchir ou d'y accorder de l'attention. En fait, il essayait de ne pas penser aux laboratoires de la ruche.

Après avoir vu Ellyn se réveiller, poser des questions puis regarder Steve… Ce regard, cette façon de fixer une personne et de comprendre qu'un lien unique s'était tissé entre eux… Il ne pouvait l'accepter ! Tout ça lui rappelait trop son passé, avec sa propre Étoile. Alors, il était parti en salle de commandes.

Pourtant, il allait devoir y retourner, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était sur son vaisseau, il était le commandant, c'était à lui de décider du sort de la jeune fille.

Mais il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais la ramener sur Atlantis. Si elle s'éloignait trop de Steve, elle mourrait. La distance altérerait leur lien, Ellyn ne recevrait plus d'énergie pour vivre, et sa mort contaminerait son Chevalier. Jamais les Lantiens ne voudraient d'un Wraith, même s'il pouvait se nourrir grâce à Ellyn. Sheppard ne tolérerait pas ça. En plus, Steve lui et se haïssaient !

Pourtant, une ruche était tout sauf l'endroit idéal pour une Étoile, il le savait par expérience… Soupirant, il enclencha la navigation en hyperespace puis quitta la passerelle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toujours assise sur la table d'opération, Ellyn laissait un Wraith l'ausculter. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait faire. Il promenait un curieux petit appareil rond de chair organique à différents endroits sur sa tête et sa poitrine, tandis que des données s'affichaient sur l'écran jaunâtre.

Steve se tenait près d'elle, et la regardait fixement, essayant d'interpréter son expression. Elle semblait… triste et effrayée ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était maintenant sur un vaisseau-ruche, entourée de milliers de Wraiths et seule ? Il n'avait pas l'impression, sa peur ne semblait pas dirigée vers tout ce qui l'entourait, mais plutôt… vers quelque chose en elle.

Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous approcher de moi. »

« Mais sans ça, vous seriez morte. C'est bien vous qui êtes entré dans mon esprit pour nous demander de l'aide ? »

Ellyn se pinça les lèvres. Non, en fait, elle cherchait Teyla. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pourrait franchir de telles distances mentales et atteindre un vaisseau-ruche, en particulier celui-là !

« C'est Inferno qui l'a décidé. L'entité qui est en moi. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas dans la nature de cette… chose de faire preuve de pitié. Si je n'avais pas repris aussi vite conscience… vous ne seriez qu'une coquille vide, carbonisée, réduite en un tas de cendres ! »

C'était donc de ça qu'elle avait peur : de ce qu'il y en avait en elle. Le commandant avait donc eu de bonnes raisons de déconseiller cette technique pour la sauver.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur pour enregistrer les données que le « médecin » avait fini d'enregistrer sur son appareil.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Todd rentra dans la pièce. Ellyn vit qu'il semblait plus calme. Il lança un bref regard aux deux autres Wraiths. Ceux-ci inclinèrent la tête puis sortirent de la salle.

En voyant qu'elle était seule avec lui, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas très rassurée. Est-ce qu'il allait lui reprocher d'avoir pris Steve comme Chevalier ?

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Ellyn ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à le voir exprimer de l'inquiétude. Réalisant soudain que la longueur de son silence frisait l'impolitesse, elle répondit : « Mieux. »

Todd acquiesça, tout en la regardant des pieds à la tête. Elle semblait aller mieux, en effet. Même s'il ne pouvait l'admettre, la technique du Chevalier avait un très bon effet. Il sentait le corps de la jeune fille regagner en force à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu étais toute seule dans ce laboratoire. Le colonel Sheppard et ses compagnons n'étaient pas avec toi ? »

Ellyn secoua la tête.

« Non, je… J'avais insisté pour rester un peu seule sur cette planète, un moment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de mes sœurs. La coutume exigeait que j'aille prier seule au-dessus de leurs tombes. Les hommes d'Erco m'ont capturée avant même que j'aie fait la moitié du chemin. »

« Hum… »

Il se retint de dire qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Les Étoiles qu'il avait connues ne prenaient même pas la peine d'enterrer leurs sœurs, elles crachaient sur leurs cadavres et leur prenaient le cœur puis partaient en tuer d'autres.

« Je comptais te ramener sur Atlantis une fois rétablie. Mais cet… imprévu a changé la donne. Tu vas devoir rester sur ma ruche un certain moment. Et comme tu es très faible, tu dois rester proche de ton Chevalier. »

La jeune fille l'écouta en silence. Elle n'était nullement surprise par ce qu'il disait. Mais quelque chose la tracassait, non, pire, lui rongeait le cœur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, consciente que son visage parlait trop pour elle.

« Non, rien ! Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Todd inclina légèrement la tête. Elle mentait, il le sentait. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle cachait. On aurait dit du chagrin. À quoi était-il dû ? Il eut envie de lire dans ses pensées, mais s'en abstint. Pour l'heure, elle avait besoin de repos. Quand elle se sentirait mieux, peut-être accepterait-elle de se confier davantage ?

« Si tu es en état de marcher, je t'emmène tout de suite », dit-il en tendant la main vers la porte.

Lentement, la jeune fille se laissa glisser de la table. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Elle se raccrocha à la table, quand elle fut surprise de constater que Todd se tenait près d'elle, avec l'air de vouloir l'aider. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Depuis leur première rencontre, il ne cessait d'agir de façon protectrice avec elle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune fille se redressa et se mit en marche à sa suite à travers les couloirs de la ruche. En chemin, elle croisa plusieurs Wraiths qui lui lancèrent des brefs regards, puis poursuivirent leur chemin. Cela rassura la jeune fille. Moins on la regardait comme quelque chose de bizarre, mieux elle se sentait !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des quartiers de Steve.

« Il sera là en début de soirée. Je ferai installer un deuxième lit. En attendant, repose-toi », dit Todd.

Acquiesçant, Ellyn le regarda s'en aller. Lorsque la porte organique se referma, la jeune fille se tourna vers la chambre. Elle était plutôt spacieuse, avec un lit au centre. Une étagère remplie de livres et de curieux objets organiques était visible au fond près de la grande baie vitrée. Un rideau cachait à moitié une ouverture dans le mur de droite, laissant voir plusieurs manteaux noirs accrochés à des cintres. Une espèce de penderie, sans doute. Une porte sur la gauche révélait une espèce de salle de bains. Ellyn sourit. Au moins, les Wraiths avaient le sens de l'hygiène comme les humains. Étonnant d'ailleurs, car ils descendaient de l'insecte Iratus, une créature qui détestait l'eau.

Réalisant soudain combien elle était fatiguée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le lit. Elle eut envie de s'allonger dessus et de dormir, mais que se passerait-il si elle dormait jusqu'au retour de Steve ?

La lumière bleutée se dissipa de la baie vitrée, révélant la splendeur de l'espace. Ellyn marcha jusqu'au bord de la vitre et se laissa tomber par terre. Elle regarda les étoiles avec un pincement de cœur. Quelque part là-bas, les membres d'Atlantis la cherchaient. Qu'allaient-ils s'imaginer ? Qu'elle avait menti, et choisi un prétexte pour s'éloigner d'eux et fuir ? Ou bien qu'elle était morte ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Toujours aucune trace d'elle ? »

« _Rien de notre côté, John_ », dit Teyla.

Sheppard émit un profond soupir. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une journée que lui et ses compagnons fouillaient la ville et la forêt, à la recherche d'Ellyn. Ils avaient interrogé plusieurs habitants, mais tous avaient affirmé ne pas l'avoir vue.

« On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil aux laboratoires », dit Lorne, près de lui.

« _Quoi ? ! Vous êtes dingue ? ! ! ? On a failli y laisser notre peau, la dernière fois !_ » dit Rodney.

Lorne se pinça les lèvres. Il avait oublié de désactiver la radio !

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, Rodney. On y va », répondit John.

Plus tard, l'équipe de John et celle de Lorne arrivèrent devant la porte des laboratoires. Leurs armes à la main, ils entrèrent et s'engagèrent prudemment à travers les couloirs.

Ils furent surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait personne, pas même un cadavre ! Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle où se trouvaient alignés des ordinateurs. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une salle où trônait une immense cage de verre.

Rodney se dirigea vers les ordinateurs et se mit à lire les données affichées dessus.

« Rodney ? On cherche Ellyn, pas les formules maléfiques des Gorwels ! » dit John, agacé.

« Mais attendez, laissez-moi regarder, on ne sait jamais ! »

John émit un soupir, quand l'ordinateur émit un bip. Une télé s'activa sur la table derrière lui. Tous se retournèrent et virent alors que cette vidéo montrait ce qui s'était passé dans la cage de verre.

Ils virent deux espèces de grands malabars qui traînaient une personne ligotée et la tête couverte d'un grand bandeau noir. John sentit son estomac se nouer. Non, ces vêtements bleu marine, typiques d'Atlantis, ce n'était quand même pas… ?

Les deux brutes déposèrent le prisonnier dans la cage, puis le laissèrent seul. Ils virent alors des lucioles jaillir des mains du prisonnier, réduisant ses liens en cendre.

« Oh, non ! Pas encore ! » gémit Rodney.

Ils virent Ellyn et les scientifiques discuter, puis les bobines s'activer… Impuissants, tous ne purent que regarder la jeune fille se mettre à tambouriner contre la paroi de verre jusqu'à ce que ses mains se mettent à saigner.

« _John… !_ » gémit la jeune fille.

Fou de rage, Sheppard se dirigea vers l'écran et voulut l'éteindre, quand Teyla l'arrêta.

« Attendez, regardez ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent durer des heures, Ellyn gisait par terre, pratiquement morte, quand une silhouette familière apparut dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Todd ! Il courut près d'elle, et sans hésiter, se mit à se nourrir d'elle. Cela parut durer longtemps, le Wraith semblait avoir du mal à lui fournir de l'énergie.

Puis Steve, un autre Wraith et deux drones vinrent également se nourrir. Mais la jeune fille ne se réveillait toujours pas. Finalement, ils virent Steve la soulever dans ses bras, puis tous quittèrent la pièce. L'écran s'éteignit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? » dit Rodney.

« La retrouver, cette question ! » dit Ronon, la voix emplie d'une fureur mal contenue.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'avais compris, mais… vous croyez qu'elle… ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux, même après que cinq Wraiths se soient nourris d'elle… » dit Rodney.

« Non, elle va mieux, vous le savez comme moi, vous le savez tous ! » tempêta John.

Teyla le regarda. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait le visage rouge, tout le monde pouvait sentir combien il bouillonnait de rage.

« Direction le Jumper, et que ça saute ! » dit le colonel, en sortant de la pièce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'Ellyn ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle n'était plus allongée sur le sol devant la baie vitrée. Elle était toujours dans les quartiers de Steve, mais on l'avait installée dans un lit. Elle se redressa et aperçut un autre lit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Steve apparut. Il se figea en voyant qu'elle était réveillée, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers elle.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée ? »

Ellyn se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Deux jours. »

La jeune fille le regarda avec l'air ahuri.

« Quoi ? Je… Si longtemps ? ! »

« Vous étiez vraiment faible. Parfois, la marque s'est même mise à chauffer », dit-il en tendant son bras gauche vers elle.

Ellyn secoua la tête. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec Inferno, lors de sa prochaine « sieste ».

« Vous avez d'autres questions… »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle se leva puis s'approcha de lui jusqu'à une distance raisonnable.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je veux dire, à part rester sur la Ruche ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? J'aimerais être utile. Et pas seulement pour nourrir », dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Steve la fixa un instant avant de répondre.

« Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à peaufiner la génothérapie du docteur Keller. »

Ellyn parut surprise.

« Je croyais qu'après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ne préférant pas lui rappeler en détail l'épisode de la ruche malade.

« Certains ne sont pas pressés de recommencer, convint Steve. Mais beaucoup ont été impressionnés la première fois, comme le commandant. Si vous nous aidez, comme vous l'avez déjà fait, je pense que nous pourrons continuer l'expérimentation jusqu'à parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Allez vous rafraîchir, puis rejoignez-moi au laboratoire. Les drones à l'entrée vous y conduiront, une fois prête. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses pensées. Tout se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, elle se dit que ce rôle était bien préférable à celui d'esclave ou d'adoratrice. Même si elle aimait bien Todd et Steve, elle n'était pas prête à les rejoindre. Ses pensées dérivaient toujours vers John et les autres. Et elles s'assombrissaient.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, la jeune fille vit qu'il y avait un lavabo et une baignoire… mais tout était noir. Ou plutôt rouge sombre. Elle tâta les objets. Ce n'était pas de la chair organique. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie de sentir ça sous ses pieds. C'était une sorte de minerai rouge, apparemment.

Une fois propre, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et rentra dans la chambre. Elle vit que des nouveaux vêtements étaient posés sur son lit. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon et de bottes noires, ainsi qu'un débardeur et une veste de la même couleur. La veste était longue, elle descendait en deux pans de tissu jusqu'aux genoux, et s'ouvrait sur les côtés. Elle hésita.

Ses vêtements d'Atlantis étaient déchirés et sales. Mais s'en débarrasser lui faisait bizarre, comme si elle coupait peu à peu tous ses liens avec Atlantis.

Résignée, elle enfila ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle garda néanmoins le ruban vert que Teyla lui avait offert lors d'un séjour sur une planète pour du négoce, et se noua les cheveux avec.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de la pièce et vit les drones se tourner vers elle. L'un d'eux se mit en marche vers un couloir sur la gauche. La jeune fille le suivit, tout en sentant le second la suivre derrière.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, et croisèrent quelques Wraiths en chemin. Enfin, elle arriva dans les laboratoires. Steve était debout devant une console. Elle reconnut l'autre Wraith qui l'avait ausculté. Il s'occupait de cristaux dans un mur.

« Ah, Evelyn. Venez par ici », dit Steve.

Les drones s'éclipsèrent. Ellyn se dirigea vers l'ordinateur où le Wraith travaillait.

« Nous voudrions déjà savoir si vous maîtrisez notre langue, ou s'il faut brancher une interface de traduction », dit le Wraith à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ellyn fixa les symboles qui défilaient sur l'écran. Steve la vit d'abord perplexe, puis commencer à les fixer avec l'air de réfléchir. Puis elle lut : « _Système de modification prêt à être enclenché. Interface de traduction optionnelle ouverte sur les canaux 3 et 9._ »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous ne sembliez rien comprendre, au début ! » dit Steve.

Ellyn haussa des épaules.

« Ça fait partie des pouvoirs que m'accorde Inferno. Je peux vite apprendre une langue ou un alphabet étranger en comparant mon savoir à ce que j'étudie. »

« Intéressant… Dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail », dit Steve.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le laboratoire. Mais Ellyn dut néanmoins faire une pause pour aller se nourrir, la jeune humaine n'ayant pas encore complètement récupéré. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de reprendre de l'énergie à Steve.

Un drone l'avait donc conduite en milieu d'après-midi à la « cantine », une pièce particulière, où trônait une grande table de bois. Des étagères étaient disposées contre les murs, avec des boîtes et des sacs renfermant majoritairement des fruits, du fromage, du pain et même quelques bouteilles de boissons diverses, la plupart alcoolisées. Les Wraiths ne se nourrissaient pas comme les humains, mais certains n'avaient pas oublié le goût des bonnes choses. Et les jeunes en avaient besoin jusqu'à leur maturité.

La jeune fille put quitter le laboratoire en fin d'après-midi pour aller se reposer. Mais lorsque Steve entra deux heures plus tard, elle vit qu'il semblait furieux.

Il semblait faire un effort pour ne pas le montrer, elle voyait son visage crispé, _très_ crispé. Il marchait pourtant vite et faisait les cent pas. Elle ne l'avait ainsi qu'une fois : quand il était en cellule sur Atlantis, avec John en train de le narguer.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda prudemment la jeune fille.

« On m'a provoqué. Grrrrr, ça faisait un moment qu'il posait un problème sur cette ruche, il nous avait rejoints il y a peu et il n'a jamais été très utile. Et maintenant qu'il a trouvé une bonne raison pour me désister de mon rang, il en profite ! » dit le Wraith.

« Comment ça ? Vous n'avez qu'à l'ignorer, s'il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Chez nous, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Je _dois_ relever son défi et l'affronter en duel demain. S'il perd, je prendrai quelque chose à lui, conserverai mon rang et il sera déshonoré. Mais si je perds, il aura mon rang de Chef scientifique et quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

« Bah… Si vous perdez, vous pourrez le redéfier, puis gagner ce coup-là. »

Il émit un grognement et lui hurla : « Comme si c'était aussi simple ! Je ne dois pas perdre ! Savez-vous ce qu'il gagnera si je perds ? Pas seulement mon rang, mais aussi vous ! »

« Moi ? ! »

« Oui, il vous trouve à son goût, et croyez-moi, il ne sera pas aussi attentionné que moi si jamais il vous gagne. Il n'aura aucun scrupule à faire de vous ce qu'il voudra. Beaucoup d'humaines sont mortes sous ses coups. »

« Mais… »

« J'essaie de vous protéger, petite humaine ! Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte jusque-là, mais c'est bien le cas. Maintenant, excusez-moi. »

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Assommée par son discours, Ellyn se laissa tomber sur son lit et réalisa alors combien elle avait eu de la chance qu'Inferno la lie à lui. Un autre Wraith n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi prévenant avec elle, en effet. À part Todd, peut-être.

Refusant de montrer son trouble, elle s'enfouit dans les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Une fois de plus, elle pensa à l'équipe d'Atlantis et sentit la peur et la panique monter en elle.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à les contacter dans ses rêves.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce soir, elle allait encore faire des cauchemars.


	39. Un retour inattendu

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review. _

_Rappel : Kiryk est le Runner qui enlève le docteur Keller pour qu'elle soigne une petite fille, dans l'épisode de la saison 4. Vous vous souvenez ? _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 39 :**

**Un retour inattendu**

Kiryk se laissa tomber au sol. Il en avait assez ! Même sans traceur, ces maudits Wraiths ne le lâchaient pas ! Il était perdu sur une nouvelle planète, inconnue.

Et il n'avait plus son bracelet qui lui permettait de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre. Se roulant sur le dos, il regarda autour de lui. Que des arbres, des buissons, des rochers, et pas d'animal pour chasser… à part lui ! Il faisait nuit, mais les étoiles ne brillaient pas dans le ciel. Il n'y avait qu'une lune, immense, ronde, qui semblait le narguer de son éclat, comme si elle voulait offrir aux Wraiths toutes les chances de le rattraper.

Mais… n'était-ce pas mieux, au fond ? Ne devrait-il pas se tuer, avant qu'ils le retrouvent ? Il mourrait libre, sans son traceur ! Oui, mais ces maudits monstres n'auraient qu'à lui faire le Don de la Vie, lui implanter un autre traceur puis la chasse reprendrait !

Soudain, un bruit retentit près de lui. Sursautant, l'ex-Runner se releva d'un bond, son paralyseur à la main.

« Qui est là ? » dit-il.

Pas de réponse. Juste un curieux bruit, comme un souffle de vent lugubre. Trop lugubre… On aurait dit le cri d'une chouette, mais c'était trop grave pour y correspondre. Qu'était-ce ? On aurait dit un mourant qui gémissait. Ou plutôt une mourante, la voix semblait féminine…

Lentement, il se déplaça à travers les buissons jusqu'à la source de bruit. Là, il vit que quelque chose reposait au centre d'une clairière. Le sol à cet endroit n'était pas recouvert d'herbe, mais de sable noir, ds restes d'arbres calcinés y reposaient. Et au centre, il vit quelque chose qui brillait faiblement. On aurait dit une pierre précieuse, dont la couleur évoquait celle du mercure.

Lentement, il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds se posent sur le sable. Aussitôt, la pierre s'illumina. Des vagues de lumière grisâtre, presque noire en jaillirent et foudroyèrent l'espace.

Sous l'impact des vagues d'énergie,Kiryk faillit tomber à la renverse. Lorsqu'il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil, il vit une forme humaine se dessiner devant lui. Une jeune fille !

Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe noire, et ses cheveux se fondaient avec les vagues de noirceur que dégageait la pierre. Celle-ci flottait maintenant au-dessus du sol. Elle semblait essayer de sortir de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci gardait la tête baissée.

Le premier réflexe de Kiryk fut de s'en aller, loin de cette chose étrange, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas quoi ? La fascination ? La curiosité ?

« Aidez-moi… » gémit la malheureuse.

Lentement, elle tendit une main vers lui. Hésitant, Kiryk tendit la sienne et, du bout des doigts, effleura la peau de l'inconnue. Aussitôt, elle se tendit en avant et lui happa le bras. Kiryk hurla de douleur. Son contact était brûlant !

Enfin, elle le lâcha. Il regarda son avant-bras. Une marque bizarre en forme d'étoile était visible dessus, et brillait de la même couleur que la pierre.

Inquiet, il leva les yeux et vit ceux de la jeune fille s'ouvrir. Ils étaient bleus et leurs pupilles étirées, comme les Wraiths…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn se réveilla en sursaut. Bon sang, quel cauchemar ! Elle avait rêvé de Lilith. La jeune fille regarda par la vitre de la ruche, mais la lueur bleue de l'hyperespace voilait celle des étoiles.

La jeune fille porta la main à sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Todd quand il était revenu au laboratoire, mais… c'était l'une des pires séquelles qui lui restait depuis la dernière expérience d'Erco : en plus d'avoir frôlé la mort, elle avait perdu une Étoile. Celle de Lilith. Elle était sortie de sa poitrine pendant l'expérience, avant que les Wraiths ne volent à son secours.

Et voilà que la jeune fille se mettait à rêver à des choses invraisemblables ! Elle tâta sa poitrine. Toutes les Étoiles étaient là, sauf celle de Lilith.

Où pouvait-elle être, en ce moment ? Elle devait flotter, quelque part dans la nature, sur cette maudite planète où la jeune fille avait failli mourir… Des questions folles flottaient dans l'esprit d'Ellyn quand elle y pensait : sans porteur, une Étoile pouvait-elle survivre ? Le morceau de météore devenait-il inerte, ou réagissait-il à certains stimuli, comme la lumière de la lune ? Et surtout… la conscience de sa gardienne restait-elle liée à ce caillou, ou l'âme partait-elle dans l'au-delà ?

La jeune fille laissa son regard dévirer vers la pièce, jusqu'au lit de Steve. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était vide. La discussion d'hier soir lui revint à l'esprit. Le duel !

Mon Dieu, elle ne l'avait quand même pas raté ? Elle courut s'habiller, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Mais deux drones étaient postés devant.

« Je veux aller à la chambre de combat », dit-elle.

Les drones restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, puis ils se tournèrent vers la gauche. La jeune fille les suivit, en les maudissant pour leur lenteur. Quoi, il était interdit de courir sur une ruche ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce particulière. La structure rappelait celle d'une arène, avec des gradins. Au centre, une grande aire circulaire était visible, éclairée par des cristaux verdâtres au plafond. Ils ressemblaient à de gros vers luisants.

Plusieurs Wraiths étaient assis, d'autres se tenaient debout et semblaient discuter du combat qui allait avoir lieu.

La jeune fille chercha Steve du regard. Elle aperçut un Wraith debout près de la zone circulaire. Celui-là avait une arme à la main, une grande épée dentelée au bout. Il faisait presque la taille de Todd, mais avait un volume plus important, très musclé. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en dreadlocks. Il portait les bottes et le pantalon de cuir noir traditionnel des Wraiths, mais pas de manteau, juste un T-shirt noir. Un curieux tatouage couvrait presque tout son visage, représentant une espèce de grande vague tordue dont les courbures évoquaient des serpents montrant les crocs. Pas de doute, ce devait être le Wraith qui avait défié Steve. Et elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il avait l'air d'une brute monstrueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Ellyn sursauta. Kenny avait surgi de l'autre bout de l'autre pièce et se tenait maintenant devant elle, l'air mécontent.

« Ce genre de spectacle n'est pas pour les humains, encore moins les femelles. Retournez dans vos quartiers. »

La jeune fille remarqua alors d'autres Wraiths un peu plus loin derrière Kenny : le « médecin », Todd et Steve. Lui aussi avait ôté son manteau et portait le même genre de T-shirt. Elle put voir de loin qu'en effet, il avait quelques muscles lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Teyla, le jour de sa capture par Atlantis, il y avait plus de trois ans. Mais elle avait du mal à imaginer quelqu'un, humain ou Wraith, survivant face à cette montagne de muscles.

« C'est lui son adversaire ? » dit-elle en montrant l'autre d'un signe de tête.

Kenny ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

« Ramenez-la en sécurité dans ses quartiers. Et ne la laissez pas en sortir », dit-il aux drones.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, puis l'un d'eux la poussa de son arme vers le couloir.

« Ça va, j'avance ! » dit la jeune fille, énervée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Steve regarda Ellyn quitter la pièce. Il reçut soudain une flopée d'images qui le firent frémir de dégoût. Il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait défié. Ce dernier, en voyant Ellyn, avait senti sa détermination se renforcer. Elle était une jolie, délicate petite chose qu'il aurait grand plaisir à prendre, par la force s'il le fallait.

Il s'imagina en train de la prendre, et le plaisir qu'elle lui procurerait à chaque mouvement… Il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner devant ces fantasmes, et les transmit mentalement à Steve rien que pour le narguer. Ce dernier lui répondit par des grondements en montrant les dents.

Todd fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait ce duel. Rien que la nouvelle hier l'avait plongé dans l'inquiétude. Il le savait, une ruche n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une Étoile !

Mais il avait pris ses précautions : si jamais Steve perdait, il ordonnerait mentalement à ses drones d'emmener la jeune fille jusqu'aux Darts. Elle serait alors envoyée sur une autre Planète avec une Porte des Étoiles. Là, elle n'aurait qu'à faire les coordonnées d'Atlantis et elle y serait en sécurité. Elle souffrirait sûrement, il le savait, la rupture du lien était toujours très douloureuse. Mais elle vivrait, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle se trouverait un autre Chevalier là-bas.

Légèrement rassuré, il monta à la tribune d'honneur au-dessus de l'arène. Steve et son adversaire se mirent en place, chacun à une extrémité de l'arène, l'épée à la main.

Tout le monde était en place sur les gradins, et attendait le duel avec impatience.

« Commencez », dit Todd.

Aussitôt, le Wraith à dreadlocks s'avança à grands pas au centre de l'arène, droit vers Steve. Il tenta un premier coup au niveau de la tête, que Steve esquiva en faisant un balayage du pied. Le Wraith ennemi recula en rugissant, puis tenta de le frapper en piquant vers le bas.

Mais Steve savait très bien comment s'y prendre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre directement, alors il ne faisait qu'esquiver, parer, tenter de petites approches en économisant son énergie. Il était comme une mouche énervant le lion, attendant que le fauve s'affaiblisse pour s'approcher et le piquer.

L'esprit des deux adversaires était fermé, impossible donc de trouver une faille chez l'autre.

Soudain, le grand Wraith tenta une estocade sur la gauche. Steve fit mine de l'esquiver, quand il vit son adversaire tendre son autre main libre à gauche, et le frapper violemment à la hanche.

Steve fut projeté à l'autre bout de l'arène. Il porta la main à sa hanche. Elle était blessée ! La plaie commençait juste à se refermer quand il vit l'ombre de son assaillant au-dessus de lui.

Il bondit sur le côté et le frappa dans le dos. L'autre se dressa en criant, puis se retourna et tenta un autre coup d'épée droit devant lui. Steve l'esquiva maladroitement, sa hanche le faisait encore souffrir. Il reçut une nouvelle blessure à la poitrine.

Furieux, il tendit sa main vers le Wraith pour une attaque désespérée, quand il se passa une chose étrange. Un curieux flash de lumière apparut entre lui et son adversaire. Ce dernier recula en clignant des yeux et parut perdu.

Steve fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il vit son bras marqué par l'Étoile. La marque brillait ! Et cette lumière… Alors, il disposait lui aussi de certains pouvoirs ? Il eut soudain l'impression de sentir la jeune fille, depuis la zone des quartiers des scientifiques.

Dans la chambre de Steve, assise sur son lit, Ellyn leva la tête avec l'air curieux. Comme si elle avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler.

Cette vision en raviva d'autres dans l'esprit de Steve. Celle où il voyait la jeune fille se dresser devant pour empêcher Ronon de le tuer, ou encore quand elle avait souri, lors de leurs retrouvailles sur la planète d'Erco… Un sourire, léger, mais si réel… Serrant plus fort la poignée de son épée, il se redressa et s'approcha. Le Wraith ennemi réagit au son de ses pas et tendit son épée dans sa direction.

Steve se raidit. Apparemment, la lumière ne l'avait rendu qu'aveugle, pas sourd. Il aurait aimé recommencer à invoquer son pouvoir, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible, qu'Ellyn n'ait plus rien à craindre !

Il tenta un coup vers l'épaule gauche du Wraith, mais ce dernier réagit au son de l'épée. Il saisit la lame à pleine main, puis lui arracha l'arme.

Il cligna des yeux, puis sourit d'un air narquois. Son regard se fit plus précis. Il se dirigea vers Steve et leva haut son épée pour frapper le coup fatal, quand ce dernier se jeta sur lui et fit une chose choquante : il se mit à se nourrir de lui.

Personne ne s'y serait attendu. Du moins, sur cette ruche. Todd avait toujours veillé à ce que son équipage bannisse le cannibalisme de leur esprit.

Steve tenait donc tant à son humaine qu'il serait prêt à tuer un Wraith de cette façon ? ! Et il se nourrissait vite, en plus ! Tout le monde pouvait ressentir l'agonie de l'autre, qui était en train de partir…

Todd hésita, puis au bout de quelques secondes il traversa l'arène et se mit devant eux.

« Ça suffit ! Laisse-le. »

Steve ne réagit qu'au bout de quelques secondes, puis arrêta de se nourrir. Le grand Wraith n'avait presque plus d'énergie. Il ôta lentement sa main, puis recula en grognant.

« Tu as gagné. Bien que je désapprouve cette technique… Choisis ce que tu veux de lui, puis pars », finit le commandant.

Steve s'inclina, puis réfléchit. Ce misérable n'avait rien d'intéressant. Sauf… Oui, pourquoi pas ? Il transmit sa requête mentale. Todd acquiesça, puis lui dit de disposer.

Tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin de ses quartiers, Steve repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Il regarda son bras. La marque était là, elle émettait une légère luminescence dans le noir, comme des paillettes d'or qui dansaient sous sa peau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kiryk ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le ciel était bleu et parsemé de rares nuages. Le gazouillis des oiseaux était léger. Le runner se redressa en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul au milieu de la clairière.

Une douleur à son bras le fit réagir. Il vit la marque dessus. L'étoile. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais la marque avait changé. Elle ne brillait plus, elle n'apparaissait maintenant que comme un simple tatouage recouvert de paillettes argentées, noires et violettes.

« Déjà réveillé ? »

Il se retourna et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Une jeune fille se tenait nonchalament adossée à un arbre près de lui. Il réalisa que si elle ne lui avait pas parlé, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué, tant elle se fondait avec l'ombre du feuillage de l'arbre.

Elle portait une grande robe noire dont les pans de la jupe et des manches étaient déchirés, évoquant les pétales d'une fleur. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parcourus de petites nattes. Sa peau était d'une blancheur surnaturelle, comme si elle avait passé sa vie dans l'obscurité. Elle regardait l'ex-runner de ses yeux couleur de glace.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que m'avez-vous fait ? » dit Kiryk.

La jeune fille haussa des épaules.

« Je vous ai pris de l'énergie. Et vous avez eu de la chance, car j'aurais pu tout vous prendre, si ces gars-là ne s'étaient pas pointés. »

Elle montra du doigt des corps à l'autre bout de la clairière. Kiryk s'en approcha et reconnut les Wraiths qui l'avaient poursuivi. Ils étaient tous morts, le corps piqueté de points noirs, comme des brûlures d'acide.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » dit-il, incrédule.

L'étrangère passa la main sur sa poitrine, où se trouvait une cicatrice. Quand elle avait marqué Kiryk, le malheureux avait perdu connaissance, tant elle avait pris d'énergie en lui pour se revitaliser. Les Wraiths étaient apparus à ce moment-là, et l'un d'eux avait alors décidé de se nourrir d'elle. La sensation était… indescriptible ! Comme de l'eau fraîche parcourant tout son corps, et apaisant la soif de son âme. Cela l'avait grandement aidée.

Puis en voyant ces créatures, la jeune fille avait répondu à son instinct et les avait tous tués. Cela lui avait fait du bien, elle s'était sentie revivre !

« Merci. »

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité. Il l'avait remerciée ? Ah oui, pour avoir tué les Wraiths !

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous. »

« Je sais, mais je vous remercie tout de même… »

« Lilith. Bon, peu importe. Je dois y aller. »

Sans lui laisser de temps de répliquer, elle tournoya sur elle-même. Les ombres de sa robe et de la nature parurent l'envelopper, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Kiryk se passa la main dans les cheveux. Drôle de fille… Mais au moins, maintenant, il allait peut-être avoir la paix, avec ses poursuivants morts.

Il s'approcha d'un des cadavres, lui prit sa dague et son paralyseur, puis se mit en route vers la Porte des Étoiles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

En arrivant dans ses quartiers, Steve vit Ellyn sauter du lit et s'approcher, l'air inquiet. Puis elle parut rassurée.

« J'en déduis que vous avez gagné ? »

« En effet. »

La jeune fille eut un léger rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le Wraith, surpris par sa réaction.

« Rien, laissez tomber. » Elle n'allait tout de même pas tout lui raconter sur Teal'c !

Haussant des épaules, le Wraith se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour nettoyer son corps en sueur. Il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, vêtu de son traditionnel manteau noir.

« Et qu'est devenu le perdant ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Le commandant l'a disgracié, mais il a eu la vie sauve. Il ne sera plus une menace, désormais. La honte est trop forte », dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Ellyn haussa des sourcils, elle appréciait peu ce genre de grimaces.

« Ellyn, j'ai une question. »

« Oui ? »

« Un Chevalier a-t-il des pouvoirs, grâce à son Étoile ? »

Ellyn ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oui… Surtout quand le désir du Chevalier de protéger son Étoile est fort. C'est le catalyseur. » Elle réalisa soudain que sa réaction de tout à l'heure n'était pas un pur produit de son imagination. Ainsi, elle avait bien senti qu'il puisait dans son pouvoir.

Steve regarda sa marque puis la jeune fille avec un grand sourire satisfait. Il commençait vraiment à aimer ce lien entre eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cette nuit-là, Ellyn s'endormit et ne tarda pas à retourner dans son Éther. Elle arriva devant le lac où trônait le saule pleureur.

Elle se pencha pour boire une gorgée, quand elle vit un reflet familier à la surface de l'onde. Lentement, elle se redressa et regarda Lilith. Elle était là, auréolée d'ombres.

« Encore toi… Tu reviens hanter mes rêves ? Navrée, cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! Tu es morte. Alors, disparais. »

Sa sœur cligna des yeux, comme surprise par cette réaction, puis un sourire inquiétant apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle claqua des doigts.

Ellyn vit un trait noir sortir de ses doigts et passer près de sa joue, lui coupant une mèche de cheveux au passage. Ahurie, la jeune fille regarda Lilith avec plus d'attention.

« Non… » dit-elle, incrédule.

Lilith répondit par un rire moqueur.

« Toujours aussi naïve, Ellyn ! Ma pauvre chérie, je vois que rien n'a changé en mon absence ! »

Elle se figea en voyant qu'Ellyn s'approchait d'elle, l'air toujours aussi ébahi.

« Je… Je ne peux pas y croire ! C'est vraiment toi, Lilith ? »

« Réagis plus vite ou je te découpe en morceaux ! » répliqua sa sœur, les poings serrés, les jambes fléchies, prête à combattre. Mais elle se figea en voyant que sa sœur la regardait toujours avec un air… incrédule ou émerveillé ?

« Lilith… C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es vraiment en vie ? »

Pour toute réponse, la Maîtresse des Ombres haussa des sourcils. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Ellyn soit horrifiée, ou furieuse de voir sa pire ennemie ressuscitée.

« Est-ce que ce sont les Mères-Lunes qui t'ont permis de revenir à la vie ? » dit Ellyn.

« Bien sûr que ce sont elles ! ! ! Qui d'autre cela pourrait être, hein ? Elles l'ont fait parce qu'elles me jugent digne de gagner au Jeu de la Lune ! » explosa Lilith.

Pour toute réponse, Ellyn passa la main sur ses yeux. Lilith n'en revint pas. Elle pleurait ? ! ! ?

« Je suis heureuse. C'est bon de te revoir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas… mais je n'y peux rien ! » dit Ellyn en haussant des épaules.

Lilith fit la grimace. Rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait espéré.

« Bon… Disons que nous en resterons aux salutations pour aujourd'hui. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne t'épargnerai pas. Tu seras vaincue, et je remporterai le Jeu de la Lune. Et je m'assurerai que personne, pas même les Mères-Lunes, ne puisse te ramener à la vie. »

Elle fit volte-face quand la voix d'Ellyn l'arrêta.

« Attends ! Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis très longtemps. »

Lilith tourna légèrement la tête, attendant qu'elle parle. Ellyn prit une profonde inspiration, puis poursuivit :

« Je te demande pardon pour ce qui s'est passé autrefois. Tu as eu raison de nous quitter, nous n'aurions pas dû t'abandonner. »

Lilith écarquilla les yeux. Ellyn… s'excusait ? ! Non, là, quelque chose n'allait pas ! Où était passée la fière et orgueilleuse petite sœur qui n'avait jamais supporté d'afficher la moindre faiblesse ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mais nous avons toutes souffert, chacune a traversé d'horribles épreuves. Et au lieu de nous battre pour rester unies, nous avons laissé la souffrance et la peur nous submerger. Je l'ai compris quand John m'a rappelé un principe de son peuple : nous n'abandonnons jamais les nôtres. Du coup, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches… que… je suis désolée. »

Lilith ne répondit rien, mais ses poings crispés contre ses hanches se détendirent lentement. Puis elle disparut dans un nuage d'étoiles argentées.

Ellyn posa la main sur son cœur, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle adressa une prière de remerciement aux Mères-Lunes.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais, vous allez sans doute vous demander : pourquoi l'avoir ramenée ELLE ? ! ? Lilith est la moins gentille du lot, mais justement ! _

_Elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi, autrefois elle était la meilleure des sœurs d'Ellyn, et j'aimerais continuer de développer ce lien. _

_Sans compter qu'elle est maintenant liée malgré elle à Kiryk. Qui sait ce que ça va donner ? _

_Et puis, j'ai des petites idées à son sujet, pour la suite. Enfin, on verra. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Vous voulez la suite ? _


	40. Il est temps

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Ysa666 pour leurs reviews ! ^_^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_P-S : La femme que Todd voit dans son rêve à un moment est celle que Teyla voit dans l'épisode « Le Chant des Baleines » de la saison 3. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 40 :**

**Il est temps  
**

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Ellyn se familiarisa avec sa nouvelle vie à bord du vaisseau-ruche.

Elle se perdait de moins en moins, certains secteurs de la ruche lui étaient désormais familiers, comme la « cantine » ou les laboratoires de Steve, mais aussi un endroit particulier qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup : la bibliothèque.

Todd avait perçu son ennui un jour alors qu'elle rentrait du laboratoire. En général, Steve mettait une heure avant de rejoindre ses quartiers, et il n'était pas très loquace.

De toute manière, la jeune fille n'avait pas très envie de parler. Il sentait encore des ombres en elle. Son esprit avait été fortement marqué par la dernière expérience que les hommes d'Erco lui avaient fait subir, mais aussi, et surtout, elle continuait de penser à ses amis d'Atlantis. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux, rien qui ne prouvait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle et la recherchaient.

Todd aurait aimé la rassurer, lui fournir des renseignements qui lui auraient mis un peu de baume au cœur, mais le fait était qu'il n'avait pas reçu de contact d'Atlantis. Et pour cause, la ruche était à l'autre bout de la galaxie, et en constant déplacement. Une ruche rivale rôdait dans les parages, la rumeur s'était répandue comme quoi une humaine à l'énergie inépuisable vivait sur son vaisseau.

Mais le commandant Wraith savait aussi qu'inconsciemment, il ne voulait plus rentrer en contact avec Sheppard. Il lui en voulait d'avoir échoué à protéger la jeune fille. Et plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait la présence d'Ellyn à bord. Elle paraissait de plus en plus décontractée, elle ne baissait plus la tête à l'approche d'autres Wraiths. Sauf celui qui avait provoqué Steve en duel. Les regards qu'il lançait à la jeune fille la rendaient mal à l'aise, pas besoin de télépathie pour le sentir.

Todd l'avait rassurée : la loi interdisait formellement au perdant d'approcher la jeune fille. Personne à bord ne laisserait ce Wraith la toucher.

Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était quand elle lui avait répondu : « _Je vous fais confiance._ » Elle-même avait paru surprise par ces mots, tant ils étaient sortis de façon naturelle.

Les travaux sur la génothérapie avaient progressé. Le nouveau produit avait été testé sur un drone : il n'était pas tombé malade, mais sa fente nourricière n'avait disparu qu'une heure. Steve, Ellyn et Doc (elle avait surnommé le médecin ainsi) continuaient de travailler là-dessus.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ellyn se réveilla en réfléchissant à son programme. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait rien à faire. Les scientifiques devaient partir sur un autre vaisseau de leur alliance pour la journée, afin d'aider à réparer des machines. Todd avait jugé plus prudent de laisser la jeune fille à bord. Elle avait donc quartier libre.

Elle décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque. Elle y prit un livre qui parlait des Anciens, puis retourna dans la chambre de Steve. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle se mit à lire l'ouvrage. Apparemment, c'était une œuvre datant d'avant la guerre entre les Wraiths et les Lantiens, car il n'était nullement fait mention des conflits entre les deux peuples. Le livre parlait de l'évolution architecturale d'Atlantis et des débuts de certains personnages marquants comme Janus ou Mirdin.

Soudain, le bruit d'ouverture de la porte résonna. Curieuse, Ellyn leva la tête, s'attendant à voir Steve entrer. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ?

Mais le bruit de pas qui résonna était trop fort, trop lourd pour être celui du Wraith. Elle se figea en reconnaissant la silhouette massive et le tatouage du Wraith rival qui avait voulu la gagner en duel.

Paniquée, elle sauta du lit et recula tout en essayant de lae contourner, mais il fut plus rapide et, lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui, il se pencha brusquement en avant et la saisit par le bras. Il la plaqua contre le mur. Tremblante, elle voulut se dégager, mais sa main autour de son bras était comme un bracelet en pierre, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, il avait une force surhumaine !

Avec un sourire lubrique, il tendit sa main libre et passa le doigt sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il se pencha pour respirer son parfum. En sentant son souffle, Ellyn en eut assez. Elle essaya de le repousser de sa main libre. Face à cette réaction, il eut encore plus envie d'elle.

Riant, il la repoussa contre le mur et s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Non, là, c'était trop ! Fermant les yeux, la jeune fille invoqua Inferno. L'entité n'eut pas besoin de recevoir une explication mentale. Dès qu'Ellyn avait vu le Wraith, la peur et la détresse de sa gardienne l'avaient alerté. La jeune fille plaqua sa main libre sur la poitrine du Wraith. Une puissante vague d'énergie dorée jaillit de sa main et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ellyn fit volte-face et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle arracha la membre organique du tableau d'ouverture et enleva tous les cristaux. Juste à temps, car elle entendit soudain des coins de poings contre la porte puis des rugissements de colère.

Terrorisée, les cristaux toujours dans ses mains, elle recula jusqu'à se tapir au fond de la baignoire, tout au fond de la salle. Là, elle se mit à pleurer. Encore une fois, elle s'était retrouvée seule face au danger, sans personne pour la protéger.

Le souvenir de ses amis d'Atlantis refit surface. Eux, ils l'auraient protégée ! Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Personne n'était là. Cela acheva de lui briser le cœur. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et se mit à pleurer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Steve rentra ce soir-là, il vit le livre posé par terre, les feuilles tordues contre le sol brumeux. Il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air empestait la terreur.

« Ellyn ? » appela-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais les cristaux ne répondirent pas. Il tendit son esprit et sentit la jeune fille à l'intérieur. Elle semblait terrorisée. Mais par quoi ? Inquiet, il l'appela à nouveau.

« Vous disiez que vous me protégeriez ! Que je n'aurais plus jamais affaire à lui ! »

_Lui ? _Soudain, il comprit. Ce sale traître avait essayé de la prendre en son absence, il avait attendu qu'elle soit seule pour ça. _Lâche ! _

« Ellyn, sortez de là, s'il vous plaît, je dois voir si vous allez bien. » Pas de réponse. « Ellyn, s'il vous plaît ! » dit-il, exaspéré.

Depuis l'autre bout de la salle de bains, la jeune fille put entendre le ton inquiet dans sa voix. Malgré les tremblements de peur et le chagrin, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle remit les cristaux. La porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille baissa la tête, refusant de montrer à Steve son visage rougi et marqué par les larmes.

Plaçant gentiment une main dans son dos, il la mena jusqu'à son lit et la fit s'asseoir dessus.

« Restez ici, je vais dire à deux soldats de monter la garde. »

« Où vous allez ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix rauque.

Steve fit craquer sa main, puis sortit sans répondre. Ellyn eut envie de le suivre, mais elle avait trop froid et se sentait vidée. Elle entendit Inferno en elle, qui lui proposait de prendre un peu d'énergie de son Chevalier pour l'aider à se remettre. Mais elle refusa, et lui ordonna de la laisser seule.

Elle saisit les couvertures de son lit et s'enroula dedans, puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux, essayant de dormir un peu. Elle ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais elle fut réveillée par un autre bruit de pas.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et fut soulagée de voir Steve rentrer dans la pièce.

« Il ne vous menacera plus jamais », dit-il avec assurance.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Le commandant lui-même m'a laissé exécuter la sentence. Il a enfreint le code de notre alliance, la sentence est la mort. Il avait déjà commis pas mal d'erreurs avant cela, de toute façon. »

Ellyn acquiesça mollement. Steve ôta son manteau, son T-shirt et ses bottes, tout en se tournant parfois vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle s'était rallongée dans le lit et continuait de trembler.

Une fois dans son propre lit, il sentit que la jeune fille continuait de grelotter.

« Vous vous sentirez peut-être mieux près de moi ? »

Ellyn fronça des sourcils. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pris ça pour une blague, il lui avait déjà fait ce coup au laboratoire pendant la semaine. Mais elle devait reconnaître que pour une fois, dans son état, elle se sentirait mieux si quelqu'un se tenait près d'elle.

La jeune fille prit ses couvertures, puis grimpa dans son lit. Elle arrangea les draps de façon à former un petit monticule entre eux.

« Mon côté, votre côté, pigé ? » déclara-t-elle.

Avec un sourire mental, Steve acquiesça puis se tourna dans le lit pour qu'elle le voie de dos. Même dans cet état, elle avait encore l'esprit de répartie ! La jeune fille se retourna également et ferma les yeux, essayant de puiser du réconfort dans cette proximité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todd acheva de lire le rapport d'un de ses officiers puis posa sa palette de contrôle sur son bureau. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer.

Quand il avait appris de Steve ce qui s'était passé, il était entré dans une rage noire. Il avait ordonné aux Wraiths de retrouver le traître et de l'amener devant lui. Il n'avait même pas écouté les protestations de ce dernier, il avait juste ordonné mentalement à Steve d'exécuter la sentence, puis supervisé l'évacuation du corps dans l'espace.

Il savait qu'en ce moment, la jeune fille récupérait dans les quartiers du Wraith, mais il se doutait aussi qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il émit un profond soupir. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il allait devoir la ramener sur Atlantis, et il se débrouillerait avec Woolsey pour que Steve puisse y rester. Avec un cobaye sous la main et Ellyn pour veiller sur le Wraith, le docteur Keller pourrait peut-être les aider pour parfaire la génothérapie ?

C'était une idée à exploiter. Un peu plus calme, il se leva de son bureau et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Il franchit la porte, mais au lieu de se retrouver dans l'autre pièce, il vit… l'océan.

Il reconnut l'une des jetées d'Atlantis. Le ciel était noir, et la lune brillait dans le ciel.

« _Tu es toujours là_ », dit une voix dans son dos.

Cette voix… Il se figea, craignant qu'au moindre faux geste, tout disparaisse. Il savait très bien qui se trouvait dans son dos. C'était _elle_. Son Étoile, celle qui l'avait choisi pour Chevalier autrefois.

« _Mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle… n'est-ce pas ?_ » Il sentit une main se poser gentiment sur son bras. « _Ne l'abandonne pas. Elle a besoin de toi, même si elle l'ignore._ »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour elle. »

« _Si._ »

« Quoi donc ? »

Il sentit soudain _sa_ présence s'évaporer dans son dos. Il se retourna, mais ne rencontra que l'océan. Il fit volte-face, et _la_ vit, en face de lui. _Elle_ était là, vêtue de son ample robe blanche, ses longs cheveux bruns irisés de roux flottant autour de son beau visage.

« _Lui dire la vérité._ » Elle posa une main sur sa joue et caressa le tatouage sur son œil. « _Il est temps._ »

Elle disparut sur ces derniers mots, et avec elle le décor. Il se retrouva seule dans ses quartiers. Il passa distraitement la main sur sa joue, puis poussa un profond soupir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tard dans la nuit, Steve fut brusquement tiré de son sommeil par un sentiment de panique. Il se redressa et vit qu'Ellyn remuait à côté de lui. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais répétait « non » en tendant frénétiquement ses mains devant elle comme pour repousser un ennemi invisible.

Repoussant la pile de couvertures, Steve se mit à la secouer et l'appeler par son nom. Cela n'eut pas le bon effet, au contraire, elle parut encore plus affolée.

Il ferma les yeux et plongea son esprit dans le sien. Là, il vit le visage du Wraith qui avait voulu l'agresser. Avec effort, il la tira hors de son rêve et la força à ouvrir les yeux.

Haletante, elle se réveilla puis, en voyant Steve, elle éclata en sanglots et se blottit contre lui. Le Wraith se tendit, surpris. Il n'était pas très familier avec ce genre de geste. Mais il finit par placer un doucement un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et sa main se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

Rassurée par sa chaleur et sa présence, elle finit par se calmer. Ses tremblements cessèrent, son souffle se fit plus calme, et elle se rendormit dans ses bras.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Des avis ? Des critiques ? _


	41. Aï'nora

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Lorraine, Ysa666 et Charlotte0fraises pour leurs reviews ! ^_^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 41 :**

**Aï'nora**

Ellyn se souvenait bien d'Atlantis, en particulier de l'infirmerie, elle y avait passé pas mal de temps. Et aujourd'hui, voilà que Steve la reconduisait à celle de la Ruche.

La jeune fille était trop fatiguée pour exprimer son agacement. Elle se sentait mieux depuis hier soir, une nuit de repos lui avait suffi, même si elle avait fait des cauchemars. Mais le Wraith avait insisté, disant que de toute façon, elle devait passer un nouveau bilan pour voir si son organisme s'était remis de l'expérience des humains d'Erco.

Mais en arrivant dans la salle, ils virent qu'il n'y avait personne. Steve lui dit de s'installer, qu'il reviendrait avec le médecin.

Restée seule, la jeune fille balaya la pièce du regard. Rien que de la brume à perte de vue, l'obscurité, les silhouettes fantomatiques des consoles et la lumière jaunâtre des écrans organiques…

Ellyn fut surprise de constater qu'elle s'était accoutumée à ce nouvel environnement avec rapidité. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'elle avait de l'ADN Wraith ?

Elle s'approcha de l'écran d'un des ordinateurs et lut distraitement les données. Elle tiqua soudain sur un détail : son nom figurait dessus.

C'était… une analyse de son ADN ! ? Apparemment, le commandant avait voulu l'analyser dès son arrivée sur la ruche. De plus en plus intéressée, elle appuya sur les commandes et lut la suite : son ADN était comparé à celle du commandant, autrement dit Todd, et aussi à celle d'une certaine Miriadel.

Et soudain, la réalité la frappa : ces données, ces processus expliqués ici, tout ce qu'elle était en train de lire… c'était un test de paternité ! ! !

Et il était positif à 99,9%. Elle… elle descendait de Todd ? ! ! ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le commandant allait ordonner que la ruche passe en hyperespace quand une alarme retentit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Kenny pianota sur plusieurs commandes puis répondit : « La Porte du vaisseau est en train de s'activer. »

Todd fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pas ordonné que l'on active la Stargate !

« Qui fait ça ? » gronda-t-il.

Kenny appuya sur d'autres touches. Une image apparut, montrant la salle de la Stargate. Debout devant l'immense flaque bleutée se tenait…

« Ellyn ? ! ? » dit Todd.

Sur l'écran, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Elle paraissait furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Vous m'avez menti ! » Puis elle traversa la flaque.

La porte s'éteignit aussitôt. Todd sonda mentalement son équipage jusqu'à trouver Steve. Ce dernier se trouvait près du médecin Wraith, dans un couloir.

Tous trois convergèrent alors vers l'infirmerie, tout en discutant mentalement.

« _Pourquoi est-elle partie ?_ » demanda Todd.

« _Je l'ignore ! Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais pas fâchée quand je l'ai quittée_ », répondit Steve.

« _Je n'y comprends rien non plus, commandant_ », dit le médecin.

Mais en arrivant dans la salle, Todd comprit : l'écran. Après la visite mentale de son Étoile hier soir, il avait ordonné au médecin de sortir les archives concernant l'ADN d'Ellyn. Il avait voulu lui en parler dès aujourd'hui, une fois ses devoirs du matin remplis… mais apparemment, Ellyn l'avait devancé.

Et maintenant, elle croyait qu'elle se faisait manipuler sur le vaisseau, parce que Todd semblait la maintenir dans l'ignorance.

Dans un soupir, le commandant contacta mentalement son second, lui ordonnant de recomposer les coordonnées de la planète qu'avait faites la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout sur la colline, Ellyn regardait les immenses étendues verdoyantes. Cette planète était dépourvue de vie humaine, mais il y avait beaucoup de gibier, autant terrestre qu'aquatique.

Teyla l'y avait emmenée un jour pour lui apprendre les rudiments de la chasse athosienne. Teyla… Ellyn se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses amis lui manquaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir. Quand ils sauraient ce qu'elle était, de qui elle descendait… Elle n'était pas comme Teyla, une humaine avec un peu d'ADN Wraith ajouté. Non. Elle était à moitié Wraith, une partie d'elle avait toujours été sauvage et inhumaine, bien avant même de devenir une Étoile.

Les réactions des enfants de l'orphelinat lui apparaissaient soudain claires comme de l'eau de roche. Ses yeux félins, son agilité, sa rapidité, son intuition, et la sensation intuitive dès sa première avec Teyla que la jeune fille et elle avaient quelque chose en commun…

_Non, moi, je suis vraiment à moitié monstre. On ne peut rien isoler_, se dit tristement la jeune fille.

Pourtant, ça n'allait pas. Comment Todd avait-il pu avoir un enfant à moitié humain ? Il avait passé tout ce temps emprisonné chez Kolya, impossible qu'une humaine s'approche de lui et ressente l'envie de s'unir à lui ! Et puis, comment quelqu'un de la galaxie de Pégase aurait pu aller sur Terre, alors qu'à cette époque, Atlantis était encore endormie ?

Les dates ne collaient pas. Todd n'avait été libre qu'il y a dix mille ans. Et Ellyn n'avait que quatre-vingt-deux ans. Non, tout ça ne collait pas !

Soudain, elle perçut le bruit typique des chevrons qui s'enclenchaient. Elle se tendit encore plus quand elle perçut la présence de celui qui avait traversé la flaque.

Immobile, le regard fixé vers l'horizon, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Todd apparut près d'elle.

Le Wraith la regarda attentivement. Ellyn sentit qu'il essayait très discrètement d'entrer dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Inutile de chercher, elle le lui lança mentalement à la figure : une rage sourde.

« Vous m'avez menti », dit-elle à voix haute.

Todd baissa tristement les yeux. Cela ne fit qu'attiser plus encore la colère de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous… Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis notre première rencontre dans la prison de Kolya, vous le saviez ! Hein ? Avouez ! »

« Je l'ai senti en me nourrissant de toi la première fois, en effet. »

Ellyn eut l'impression de recevoir cette information comme un caillou lancé droit dans le ventre.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix sourde.

Todd la regarda fixement, puis s'approcha. Aussitôt, Ellyn se leva et voulut reculer.

« Laisse-moi te le montrer. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas à me croire sur parole. »

Il lui tendit ses deux mains en avant. Ellyn hésita un long moment, puis finalement, elle tendit ses deux mains et effleura ses paumes du bout des doigts. Elle sentit que ça ne suffisait pas.

À regret, elle posa ses mains entièrement sur ses grandes paumes. Elle sentit ses doigts se refermer doucement autour, puis elle le vit fermer les yeux et baisser la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le front du Wraith contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son esprit entrer en contact avec le sien. Des images se mirent à se former devant ses yeux. D'abord floues et trop rapides, elles se firent bientôt plus nettes et précises, comme si quelqu'un avait ajusté l'antenne de la télévision.

Et là, elle vit plusieurs images défiler, avec des mots, des idées, des pensées…

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Todd marchait à travers les couloirs d'un vaisseau, jusqu'à un laboratoire. Spectatrice invisible, Ellyn nota qu'il n'avait pas encore de tatouage au visage, et son visage… faisait plus jeune. Il avait un bouc, mais ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, et légèrement plus lisses.

Il entra dans une pièce remplie de curieuses colonnes de cristal jaunâtre, parcouru de rayons blafards.

« Qu'avons-nous, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il à un officier en prenant la palette de contrôle.

« Un butin de guerre. Nos troupes ont capturé une Lantienne dans un complexe situé sur une planète majoritairement recouverte d'eau. »

Todd examina les données, puis marcha jusqu'à l'un des tubes. Il scruta l'intérieur, distinguant à grand-peine la forme féminine ramassée sur elle-même.

« M'entends-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme resta prostrée et se contenta de le regarder d'un air terrifié, comme une bête traquée.

« As-tu un nom ? Tes vêtements comportent des attributs royaux », dit-il sans se démonter.

La forme bougea lentement.

« Que vous importe mon nom ? Vous allez me tuer ! »

Todd secoua la tête négativement.

« En fait, ç'aurait déjà dû être fait lors de ton entretien avec la reine. »

Il vit clairement deux yeux brillants l'observer avec étonnement et incompréhension. Mais aussi de la peur, en se remémorant son entretien avec la reine. Celle-ci adorait torturer les Lantiens, de préférence les jolies femelles, pour démontrer sa supériorité.

« D'après ce rapport, tu as été vidé de ton énergie de façon ininterrompue. Si la reine ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle serait morte d'overdose. On t'a sortie du cocon et mise ici pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. »

La forme se ratatina encore plus dans le fond du tube.

« Alors, vous allez me disséquer, comme les autres. »

« Quels autres ? »

« Les miens. Je n'étais qu'un spécimen pour eux aussi, alors tant pis. Mon nom ne vous servira à rien, vous n'aurez pas de rançon pour davantage de pâturages. »

« Pourtant, il nous en faut ! Nous avons faim. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à pas vous reproduire comme des insectes, ce que vous êtes d'ailleurs ! Des sauterelles ! Indestructibles et tenaces comme des cafards ! »

Todd émit un feulement agressif.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas nous créer. Mais vous êtes si arrogants, vous, les Lantiens… »

« Vous pouvez m'en vouloir pour mes insultes, mais je vous interdis de me comparer à eux ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis différente. Et ils me haïssent pour ça. »

Todd inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Qui es-tu, pour tenir une telle place dans leurs cœurs ? »

Après un moment de silence hésitant, la jeune femme répondit : « Miriadel Sealwyan. »

Todd sursauta. Sealwyan ? C'était le nom de famille du souverain d'Atlantis !

« Tu es la fille du dirigeant d'Atlantis ? »

« J'ai six sœurs. Mais elles m'ont rejetée, je suis la cadette, je n'aurai donc jamais droit au trône. Je ne suis que la petite dernière. »

Todd hocha la tête, soupesant ces nouvelles informations. Mais pourquoi diable une princesse d'Atlantis se serait-elle réfugiée loin de son peuple, en ces temps de guerre ?

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, Miriadel se leva et s'approcha. Il vit enfin son visage. Quoiqu'assez sale, elle lui sembla vraiment très belle et très gracieuse. Il tiqua sur ces pensées. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'était qu'une Lantienne.

Elle sourit doucement.

« Je lis en vous… Oui, en effet, j'ai survécu au traitement de la reine. Ça alors ! Je croyais que ce que j'avais dans la poitrine n'était qu'une malédiction. Ça me soulage. »

Todd fronça des sourcils. Dans la poitrine ? Elle avait bien dit dans la poitrine ?

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Les analyses étaient terminées. Miriadel se redressa sur la table d'examen où Todd l'avait installée. La jeune femme avait accepté à contrecoeur qu'il l'examine. Il avait perçu de l'apathie en elle.

Apparemment, elle avait un passé lourd en rapport avec ce genre de traitements. Combien de fois s'était-elle déjà débattue dans son enfance pour empêcher les gens de la disséquer ?

Soudain, il la vit tomber en avant. Il la rattrapa en réflexe, et en fut surpris. Pourquoi se montrait-il si prévenant envers elle, de façon aussi… naturelle ?

La jeune femme parut elle-même surprise de son geste et recula, terrifiée. Elle se raccrocha à la table et se remit à trembler. De la sueur apparut sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je… Je perds mon énergie. »

Il fronça des sourcils. En effet, il sentait les cellules de la jeune femme qui s'affaiblissaient. Son corps entier criait de douleur !

« Sans Chevalier, je vais mourir », dit-elle.

Todd se figea. Si elle mourait, la reine ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Il _devait_ continuer à l'examiner. Il tendit la main pour se nourrir d'elle et la revitaliser, mais elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Ça ne durera qu'un temps, puis je recommencerai à dépérir. »

« Alors que faire ? »

« Je… J'ai besoin d'un Chevalier. »

Elle se mit à lui expliquer le principe du lien. Todd découvrit alors ce qu'elle était réellement : une _Steïla_, une humaine génétiquement modifiée avant la naissance, avec des fragments de météorite implantés en elle. Créée pour devenir une puissance guerrière aux pouvoirs destructeurs.

Mais Miriadel avait refusé de devenir comme ses sœurs, car si ces dernières avaient des pouvoirs offensifs comme des boules de feu ou de glace, la jeune femme par contre avait un don qui la liait intimement à la nature : elle pouvait communiquer avec les animaux et contrôler l'eau.

Elle avait même eu son propre laboratoire sur Atlantis autrefois, et tenté de communiquer avec les animaux tel que les Flagifalus, ces créatures que Rodney avait surnommé baleines à cause de la ressemblance physique.

Todd avait découvert des points communs entre lui et la jeune femme : ils étaient des scientifiques, ils aimaient découvrir des choses sur le monde qui les entourait.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Todd avait fini de visiter le laboratoire de Miriadel, sur la planète isolée. La jeune femme avait accepté de l'y conduire, et la reine n'avait pu refuser que cette Lantienne devenue si docile leur fournisse davantage de renseignements.

En fait, il n'y avait rien d'utile pour la guerre là-dedans, mais il avait tout de même aimé découvrir les inventions de la jeune femme.

Debout au bout de la barque, il poussait à l'aide d'une perche en direction de la rive. Arrivé là, il sauta sur la rive et cala sa perche contre la barque.

Miriadel enjamba le rebord et fit un pas en avant, quand son pied heurta un caillou. Perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba et se raccrocha aux épaules du Wraith. Celui-ci se figea, la perche toujours dans ses mains.

Contrairement aux autres fois, Miriadel ne s'écarta pas de lui comme d'un pestiféré. Elle se détacha lentement de lui tout en le regardant avec l'air troublé.

Todd comprit dans son regard. Il lâcha sa perche, puis saisit la jeune fille par les épaules et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant de s'embrasser.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Todd se tenait debout devant une console, et programmait des coordonnées. Miriadel se tenait debout près de lui, le visage décomposé.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Parce que je ne pourrai plus te protéger si la reine découvre que tu es enceinte de moi. Il faut que tu rejoignes les tiens. »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! Ils vont me forcer à me battre, comme autrefois ! »

« Non. Pas si tu leur annonces que tu es enceinte. Tes parents n'oseront pas. »

« Mais s'ils apprennent qui est le père, hein ? »

« Eh bien, dis-leur juste que tu ne veux pas en parler parce que c'est un mauvais souvenir. »

Miriadel baissa la tête. Todd était tout sauf un mauvais souvenir, pour elle.

« Et mes sœurs ? ! Le Jeu de la Lune recommencera si je les rejoins sur Atlantis. Et je suis trop faible. Je risque de faire une fausse couche. »

« Non. Donne-moi ta main. »

Il la plaqua sur sa poitrine.

« Et fais de moi ton Chevalier. »

« Quoi ? ! »

« Je suis sérieux, Miriadel. Fais-le. »

« Mais… ça pourrait te tuer ! On en a déjà parlé, et je… »

« Fais-le ! Je veux que vous viviez, toi… »Il passa doucement la main sur le ventre de sa compagne. « Et notre future petite reine », dit-il avec une douceur infinie.

Et comme la jeune femme hésitait toujours, il la saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle ne réagit d'abord pas, surprise par ce brusquement changement, puis elle répondit à son baiser. Elle entendit alors sa voix dans sa tête.

« _Moi, Aranon, lie mon sort au tien et accepte de devenir ton Chevalier jusqu'à la fin des temps._ »

Miriadel sentit au plus profond même de son âme combien il était sincère et déterminé à se lier à elle. Dès qu'il se fut légèrement dégagé d'elle, la jeune femme tendit la main vers son visage en une douce caresse. Sa main s'illumina. Lorsqu'enfin la lumière se dissipa, elle regarda le visage du Wraith. Désormais, il portait la marque autour de son œil gauche.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Debout depuis la mezzanine de la salle de contrôle, Miriadel regardait la Porte des Étoiles d'Atlantis. Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit mois qu'elle était revenue dans la Cité. Son père l'y avait accueillie à bras ouverts, soulagé de la revoir saine et sauve. Il avait appris sa disparition lorsque l'un des capteurs spatiaux de la cité avait détecté la présence de Darts autour du laboratoire de la jeune femme.

Ses sœurs ne l'avaient pas bien accueillie, elles. Mais heureusement, Miriadel avait appris à vivre sans tenir compte de leur présence.

Les deux premiers mois s'étaient bien passés, on rapportait souvent des épisodes marquants de la guerre entre les Lantiens et les Wraiths. Mais Miriadel avait peur. Impossible de savoir si, sur l'un des vaisseaux vaincus, se trouvait son compagnon.

L'idée que son bébé naîtrait orphelin de père lui était insupportable. Et le troisième mois, elle eut un malaise en présence d'autres personnes. Elle fut tout de suite conduite à l'infirmerie, et on ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'elle était enceinte. On découvrit de l'ADN Wraith mêlé au sien. Et son refus de se faire avorter suffit à révéler toute la vérité. Son statut changea alors du tout au tout.

Les gens l'évitaient, la regardaient de loin en chuchotant et parfois même, certains comme ses sœurs ou leurs partisans la traitaient ouvertement de catin. La jeune femme finit par vivre complètement recluse dans son laboratoire, qu'elle avait aussi aménagé comme chambre. La seule personne qui acceptait de lui rendre visite pour lui apporter ses repas et parler un peu était une humaine, du nom d'Elizabeth Weir. Sans doute parce qu'elle aussi se sentait un peu recluse, ne venant pas de la même époque et appartenant à une race considérée comme inférieure par les Lantiens.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Les Lantiens avaient fini d'évacuer la cité. Le dernier parti était Janus. Elizabeth venait d'abaisser le dernier volet des fenêtres de la cité et commençait à recouvrir les panneaux de commande avec des draps quand elle entendit un cri.

Elle reconnut tout de suite sa voix : Miriadel ! Alors, elle non plus n'était pas partie ? Non, bien sûr, les autres la méprisaient. Mais de là à l'abandonner ici, toute seule, avec son bébé… C'était trop cruel !

Inquiète, Elizabeth voulut courir vers la source de ce bruit quand elle vit la Porte des Étoiles s'activer. Et les coordonnées affichées n'étaient pas celles de la Terre.

Elle courut se cacher derrière un pilier au bout de la salle, et vit que ceux qui entraient dans la salle étaient… des Wraiths ? ! ! ?

Un nouveau cri retentit. Leur chef, un Wraith avec une marque d'étoile sur le visage, courut sans hésiter vers la source de ce bruit, suivi par Kenny, un autre Wraith et un drone.

Ils trouvèrent Miriadel assise par terre, le visage en sueur et crispé par la douleur. Ses cheveux collaient à sa peau, sa robe s'étalait sur le sol autour d'elle, comme une immense flaque de neige. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière et se tenait le ventre dans les mains.

Le troisième Wraith s'approcher d'elle et posa une main sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux. Miriadel finit par se calmer un peu.

« Son enfant est en train de naître », dit-il aux autres en se redressant.

Todd secoua la tête. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les Lantiens seraient cruels au point de l'abandonner seule ici, avec son bébé ! Un autre problème se posait : il ne savait pas comment l'aider à accoucher. Chez les Wraiths, l'accouchement ne se faisait pas ainsi. La reine donnait naissance à une bonne trentaine de Wraiths en même temps de façon plus subtile dans des cocons, avec l'aide de la ruche tout en transmettant à chacun son ADN mêlé à celle d'un mâle.

Miriadel ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision parut d'abord floue, puis elle _le_ vit.

« Aranon ? »

Le Wraith se pencha vers elle, très inquiet.

« Je suis là, oui. »

La jeune femme voulut dire autre chose, quand elle se cambra en avant et gémit de douleur.

« Le bébé… Il est en train de naître, je le sens ! »

« Moi aussi. »

Soudain, Kenny perçut une présence derrière lui. Se retournant, il aperçut une présence humaine au bout du couloir, derrière une colonne.

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il avait vu, suivi du drone. Lorsqu'il vit cet intrus s'enfuir, il accéléra le pas, puis ordonna au drone de continuer seul.

Il prit par un autre couloir, et déboucha sur une ouverture. Soudain, une humaine apparut devant lui et cessa de courir de justesse. Un peu plus, et elle l'aurait percuté. C'était une femme, aux cheveux bruns bouclés, en robe blanche. Elle n'était pas lantienne, juste humaine. Et elle était pétrifiée par la peur. Le drone apparut juste derrière elle.

« Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire », dit Kenny.

Docilement, Elizabeth le suivit jusque près de Todd. Le Wraith tenait la main à Miriadel, alors que cette dernière ne cessait de crier de douleur.

« Vous ne l'aidez pas à accoucher ? ! » s'écria Elizabeth, médusée par l'immobilité des Wraiths.

« On ne sait pas comment faire », lâcha le troisième Wraith.

Todd se tourna vers la jeune femme et la fixa, puis se retira vivement. Comprenant le message, Elizabeth leur dit de s'éloigner, puis elle s'approcha de Miriadel.

Un peu réticent, Todd se força à s'éloigner avec les autres Wraiths. Ils entendirent la jeune femme crier. Todd se crispa. Il sentait la douleur de Miriadel, il la sentait bien plus que les autres.

Il comprit qu'il devait intervenir. Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur le lien qui faisait de lui le Chevalier de la jeune femme. Il lui transmit de son énergie. Il ressentit du soulagement chez la jeune femme. Les cris de Miriadel diminuèrent en intensité.

Bientôt, ce fut le silence. Puis d'autres cris retentirent, différents des premiers. Ceux d'un nourrisson.

Elizabeth apparut devant eux, un paquet de tissu dans les bras. Elle avait ôté la veste de Miriadel et fait un lange de fortune avec pour le bébé.

« Félicitations, c'est une petite fille ! »

Elle la tendit à Todd avec le sourire. Ce dernier lui lança un regard confus. Il n'avait encore jamais porté un bébé dans ses bras !

Pourtant, il ne put refuser. Il prit le paquet dans ses bras. Au creux des plis du tissu, il put voir un petit visage. La peau était pâle, plus pâle que celle d'un être humain ou lantien. Mais rien ne laissait deviner que cet enfant avait du sang Wraith. Il hésita, puis tendit la main et écarta doucement le tissu, de façon à examiner ses petites mains. Leurs paumes étaient vierges, ce qui le rassura tout de suite. Soudain, l'enfant ouvrit des yeux. Ils étaient noisette, mais des paillettes d'or dansaient dedans. Et les pupilles, lorsqu'elles croisèrent ceux de Todd, s'étirèrent comme celles d'un chat.

Il sentit soudain une petite conscience toucher la sienne, puis le visage du bébé s'étira en un sourire. Elle tendit faiblement ses mains vers lui. Todd sourit, ému. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle était là ! Sa fille, son enfant…

Il se tourna vers Elizabeth. Cette dernière frottait son visage un peu en sueur. Elle n'était pas très douée en accouchements, elle était diplomate à la base.

Elle lança un regard entendu à Todd, puis le conduisit auprès de Miriadel avec le sourire. L'attitude de Todd l'attendrissait, elle était heureuse de voir qu'un Wraith pouvait agir de façon aussi… humaine !

Miriadel se tenait allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Comprenant qu'elle avait froid, Todd donna le bébé un instant à Elizabeth, et ôta son manteau pour en recouvrir sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci, sentant le poids du manteau chaud sur elle, ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

« Nous avons une fille », lui murmura Todd, son visage très près du sien.

Miriadel leva les yeux, puis tendit péniblement ses bras pour accueillir le bébé qu'Elizabeth lui tendit. Elle regarda son enfant et sourit. Alors, elle avait réussi. Ils avaient un enfant.

« Que c'est mignon ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source de cette voix. En haut, depuis le balcon de la salle de commandes, les six sœurs de Miriadel regardaient les Wraiths et les femmes avec un sourire malveillant.

« Ça nous fera une personne de plus à tuer », dit la meneuse, une femme plus grande que les autres, aux longs cheveux blonds.

Todd lui répondit par un feulement. Miriadel serra plus fort son bébé contre son cœur. Elizabeth et les Wraiths, eux, gardèrent leurs yeux rivés sur les six Étoiles, restées sur Atlantis pour le Jeu de la Lune.

Soudain, à la surprise de tous, Miriadel se dégagea du manteau et se redressa.

« Vous ne tuerez personne ! Pas avant de m'avoir vaincue, moi. »

Todd allait protester, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas en état de se battre, qu'il allait jouer son rôle de Chevalier et l'aider, quand il vit la Lantienne se tourner vers Elizabeth et lui tendre l'enfant.

« Filez, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Choquée, Elizabeth prit le bébé puis regarda Miriadel marcher vers ses sœurs, quand elle faillit tomber en avant.

Todd la rattrapa et se mit à se nourrir d'elle. La jeune femme se redressa, l'air plus forte.

Ses sœurs la regardèrent avec mépris.

« Si j'avais su que nos Étoiles pouvaient nourrir les Wraiths… C'est répugnant ! » dit l'une d'elles.

Miriadel fusilla ses sœurs du regard, puis dit : « Aï'nora. »

« Quoi ? » dit la sœur.

« Le nom de l'enfant. Son nom est Aï'nora. »

Todd regarda l'enfant. Aï'nora…

« Maintenant, allez ! » dit Miriadel.

« Jamais, tant que le Jeu de la Lune n'aura pas touché à sa fin. Maintenant, en garde ! » dit la meneuse. Elle fondit sur Miriadel, les mains nimbées d'éclairs bleuâtres.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Le bébé dans les bras, Elizabeth courrait à travers les couloirs, escortée par le drone et le Wraith inconnu, qui s'avérait être un médecin parmi les siens. Todd et Kenny étaient restés avec Miriadel et tentaient de l'aider à combattre les autres Étoiles. Elizabeth aurait aimé assister au combat, mais ces déploiements d'ondes magiques, d'énergie et toute cette violence n'étaient pas prudents pour un bébé qui venait de naître.

Soudain, elle perçut des cris dans son dos. Elle se retourna, et vit les deux Wraiths à terre, le dos carbonisé. Une des Étoiles, une jeune femme rousse aux yeux gris acier, lui offrit un sourire narquois.

« Donne-moi ce bébé, et je réactiverai la Porte des Étoiles pour que tu puisses repartir sur Terre. »

Elizabeth serra plus fort l'enfant contre elle. Le bébé pleurait et tirait sur sa veste de ses petits poings.

« Comment osez-vous ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! »

« Une erreur de la nature, oui ! Les Wraiths ne sont pas faits pour s'accoupler avec ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur nourriture. Un mélange d'ADN lantien et d'insecte… Beurk ! »

La diplomate allait répliquer, quand elle vit un rayon frapper la lantienne, qui tomba inerte au sol. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le médecin toujours allongé. Il avait un paralyseur dans la main et la tête faiblement dressée vers la Lantienne.

« Allez-y », dit-il. Et comme Elizabeth hésitait, il ajouta : « Je vais guérir, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Sauvez la fille du commandant et de notre reine. »

_Il considère une Lantienne comme sa reine_, pensa Elizabeth tout en reprenant sa course à travers les couloirs de la cité.

Elle arriva bientôt à l'endroit où se trouvaient les Jumpers. Elle aperçut celui dans lequel on l'avait repêchée, à son arrivée sur Atlantis. Janus avait commencé à le réparer en douce, après l'avoir soignée.

Il ne la ferait sans doute pas voyager dans le temps, mais au moins, il pourrait décoller. Oui, mais elle n'avait pas le gène lantien… sauf la petite, mais elle était trop jeune.

Et elle ne pouvait pas quitter la cité, elle devait rester pour sauver le futur, et tous les siens !

Elle posa l'enfant sur une banquette. Cette dernière la fixa de ses beaux yeux pailletés d'or, puis regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité.

Soudain, un bruit dehors attira son attention. Cela venait de la tour. Une explosion ? Inquiète, elle sortit de l'appareil et regarda en direction de la porte du hangar. Elle était seule et sans armes. Comment protégerait-elle l'enfant si l'une de ces maudites Étoiles arrivait ?

Soudain, un violent séisme ébranla le sol. Elizabeth tomba à terre. La secousse fit clignoter les appareils à l'intérieur du Jumper, puis celui-ci s'activa.

Horrifiée, Elizabeth le regarda. Il vrombissait ? ! À l'intérieur, le bébé gémit, un peu inquiet. Le moteur spatio-temporel à l'arrière s'illumina. Elizabeth courut à la porte du Jumper et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais la commande ne pouvait se faire que de l'intérieur !

Impuissante, elle se contenta de taper sur la vitre et de fixer le bébé, qui gigotait dans ses draps sur le siège arrière. L'appareil disparut dans un grand éclat de lumière.

**OoOoOo**_**Flashback**_**oOoOoO**

Elizabeth marchait péniblement vers la tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la salle, elle vit Todd au sol, à genoux, l'air exténué. Kenny était allongé par terre, inconscient, sa veste calcinée, une lame recouverte de sang dans les mains.

Le corps sans vie de six femmes gisait sur le sol. Mais Miriadel ne s'y trouvait pas. Par contre, ce qu'Elizabeth remarqua fut que la robe de Miriadel traînait par terre, aux pieds de Todd. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme nulle part.

« Elle a perdu ? » murmura Elizabeth.

« Non. Elle a gagné », dit Todd d'une voix atone.

Il regarda la jeune femme, puis fronça des sourcils.

« Où est ma fille ? »

Elizabeth sentit la peur l'envahir, mais se refusa à fuir. Elle avait commis une chose horrible : elle avait fait perdre à un père son enfant.

Le Wraith dut lire ses pensées, car il se redressa et parut fou de rage. Elizabeth le vit s'approcher, et remarqua que des sillons d'humidité parcouraient ses joues. Il pleurait ? ! Il avait pleuré Miriadel, mais maintenant la rage était puissante en lui, un maelstrom qui allait déferler sur cette misérable humaine.

Mais soudain, dans le ciel, les nuages s'écartèrent. Et la lumière d'une lune nouvelle balaya la salle, et frappa Todd de plein fouet. Le tatouage de celui-ci émit une violente lumière.

Le Wraith perdit connaissance. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il paraissait calme.

Il regarda Elizabeth, qui était restée pétrifiée au milieu de la salle. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus, il se contenta de s'approcher de Kenny. Le médecin Wraith arriva dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité et… inquiétude ?

Elizabeth comprit qu'il communiquait mentalement avec les autres, car plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage : surprise, colère, puis tristesse et résignation avant de redevenir impassible.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je ne crois pas que vous pourrez changer le futur et sauver vos compagnons. Moi, je vais essayer de retrouver ma fille, qu'importe l'époque et l'endroit où cette maudite machine l'a envoyée », dit Todd.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, et les regarda disparaître à travers la flaque de la Stargate avec ses officiers. Elle se retrouvait enfin seule dans la cité.

**OoOoOo**_**Fin des flashbacks**_**oOoOoO**

Ellyn rouvrit les yeux, et réalisa qu'elle était en larmes. Todd la relâcha doucement. Il semblait épuisé, comme si revivre tout cela l'avait lessivé.

Tremblante, Ellyn recula et regarda autour d'elle, essayant d'assimiler ce flot d'informations complètement ahurissant. Le soleil se couchait, le ciel avait pris une teinte violette, déjà quelques étoiles perçaient le voile obscur de la nuit tombante. L'herbe de la plaine autour d'eux s'assombrissait.

Alors, c'était ça… la machine à traverser le temps et l'espace fabriquée par Janus, celle qui avait permis à un double d'Elizabeth de changer le passé… Cette machine avait envoyé la jeune fille sur Terre dans le futur, et elle avait grandi seule et loin de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… après ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de dire autre chose.

« Je t'ai cherchée. Je t'ai cherchée à travers toute la Galaxie pendant des siècles. Et je me suis fait capturer lors d'un raid de recherches sur une planète Genii. J'ai vécu l'enfer là-bas, mais je n'ai jamais renoncé. Quand Sheppard et toi êtes arrivés, et que je me suis nourri de toi… Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait ainsi que je te retrouverais. Tu avais grandi, mais moins que je ne l'avais craint, tu étais encore jeune, et pourtant, par un malheureux concours des circonstances, tu étais devenue une Étoile, comme ta mère… Touchée par la même malédiction. »

Ellyn haussa des épaules. Au moins, grâce à ça, son père ne l'avait pas tuée dans cette prison des Genii…

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Elizabeth t'emmener, j'aurais dû venir avec toi, mais ta mère… »

« Je sais. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramenée avec toi ? ! »

Todd secoua la tête.

« Comment aurais-je pu te dire tout cela ? Tu ignorais toi-même à ce moment que tu avais de l'ADN Wraith et lantien en toi, puis j'ai été paralysé par Sheppard avec l'arme du Satédien. Et puis… tu avais été recueillie par les gens d'Atlantis, ceux-là mêmes qui faisaient la guerre aux miens depuis plus de deux ans. Aux yeux de tous, même les tiens, j'étais un membre du clan ennemi. Et il m'a fallu du temps pour retrouver ma place parmi les miens. J'ai été sous les ordres d'une reine au début, et je devais me montrer vigilant pour qu'elle ne lise pas dans mon esprit, je me suis battu pour protéger tous mes souvenirs liés à toi. Quand le docteur Keller m'a proposé de tester cette génothérapie, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : me servir de Teyla pour obtenir une place suffisamment élevée qui me permettrait peut-être de faire plus de choses, y compris te faire venir sur ma ruche lors d'une visite pour la génothérapie, ou te revoir quand je le souhaiterais… »

Ellyn fit la moue. Comment être sûre qu'il disait la vérité ? Il avait toujours été comme ça, pas seulement avec elle, mais avec les autres : à ne dire que la moitié de la vérité, cacher tout ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, le garder comme atout, et s'en servir au dernier moment quand on commençait à faire pression sur lui.

« Je t'ai tout dit. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je t'ai dit toute la vérité, Aï'nora. »

Ellyn sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait appelée par son vrai nom ! Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille hésita, puis pénétra son esprit, désireuse de confirmer ses dires. Elle lut en lui qu'il avait peur, peur qu'elle le rejette, ne lui pardonne jamais. Des blessures très anciennes du passé venaient d'être rouvertes, il souffrait mais se forçait à rester, à tout lui dire ! Et au-delà, elle vit ce qui le motivait depuis plus de dix mille ans : l'espoir de retrouver son enfant, et de l'aimer.

Soudain, d'autres détails revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune fille, finissant de la convaincre : Todd avait été sur Atlantis le jour de sa naissance. Et il était reparti sans faire de mal à Elizabeth, ni laisser quelqu'un pour prendre d'assaut Atlantis, la forcer à refaire surface pour que le peuple Wraith en profite… Il avait gardé secret la survie de la cité pendant des millénaires, et il avait voué le reste de son existence à la chercher, elle !

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! La jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et fondit en larmes. Accablé, Todd baissa la tête. Elle ne le pardonnerait jamais.

Puis soudain, il l'entendit rire. Stupéfait, il releva la tête, et vit qu'elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, mais qu'elle marchait vers lui. Elle se jeta contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

D'abord surpris, Todd ne fit rien. Puis il perçut une pensée que l'esprit de la jeune fille bombardait autour d'elle, poussée par la joie.

« _J'ai un père ! J'ai un père ! J'ai un père… !_ » répétait-elle mentalement.

Soulagé, Todd lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long, long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si par ce simple geste ils rattrapaient tous ces siècles passés loin de l'autre.

Et dans le ciel étoilé, une unique lune entière les éclairait de sa douce lumière bienveillante.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Il aura vraiment été dur à écrire, celui-là, vous pouvez me croire ! _

_Pour expliquer, vous vous souvenez de l'épisode où Elizabeth rencontre un double d'elle-même en plus vieille ? Et bien, c'est celle-là qui se trouve là pour aider à l'accouchement. _

_Maintenant vous savez comment Todd a perdu Ellyn de vue pendant toutes ces années. Elle est bien née il y a plus de dix mille ans, mais à cause du vaisseau lantien à voyages dans le temps, elle est arrivée sur Terre tard dans le futur et n'a vécu que quatre-vingt-deux ans comme Étoile. _

_J'aurais aimé que Miriadel ne meure pas ainsi, mais je voulais rester un peu fidèle à l'histoire originale d'Atlantis. Donc, la vieille Elizabeth fait bien tout ce que l'on sait dans l'épisode, mais on découvre une petite parenthèse de ce qui s'est passé après qu'Atlantis ait été désertée. _

_J'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué, vous avez réussi à suivre, ça va ? _


	42. Mystérieuses négociations

_Merci à CharlotteOfraises, Ysa666, Lunastrelle, Alexandra Lightning et Lorraine pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à Atem Gabriel et Mizuki2502 pour avoir mis la fic dans leurs favoris. ^_^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 42 :**

**Mystérieuses négociations**

John était nerveux. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que les recherches continuaient. Ils avaient usé de tous leurs contacts, lancé des avis de recherches sur toutes les planètes qu'ils connaissaient, avec un signalement détaillé d'Ellyn.

Et aujourd'hui, après plus d'un mois de recherches infructueuses, ils avaient reçu une réponse d'une petite planète. Il s'agissait des Massaniens, un monde technologiquement peu développé, mais fort peuplé. Il avait survécu au massacre des Réplicateurs, et depuis peu, on signalait la présence d'un vaisseau Wraith en orbite autour de la planète. Puis, hier, on avait affirmé qu'une jeune fille correspondant au signalement d'Ellyn était entrée en contact avec eux.

Enfin, lorsque toute l'équipe fut prête, la Porte des Étoiles fut activée. Ils la traversèrent ensemble, et arrivèrent dans une grande plaine verdoyante. Ils la traversèrent, puis arrivèrent au village.

Le chef les y accueillit.

« Bien le bonjour », dit celui-ci, avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, Daréus. Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons appris la nouvelle », dit Teyla, souriante.

« Alors, où est Ellyn ? Elle va bien ? » demanda Rodney.

« Je suis désolé, mais la jeune fille est repartie hier, peu avant que je vous envoie un message. Mais elle a dit qu'elle repasserait aujourd'hui, pour continuer les négociations. »

John et ses compagnons échangèrent un regard, puis le jeune homme demanda : « Quelles négociations ? »

Soupirant, le chef se mit en marche à travers le village avec eux, tout en leur racontant :

« Eh bien, cette jeune fille est arrivée avant-hier, avec un Wraith, un commandant. Il correspondait bien à la description que vous m'en aviez faite. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient négocier une alliance. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez accepté ? ! » s'écria Ronon.

« Non, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'expliquent en détail de quoi il s'agissait. Apparemment, lui et cette jeune fille auraient développé une génothérapie qui permet aux Wraiths de se nourrir de façon humaine. Mais ils ne peuvent pas la distribuer tant qu'ils n'auront pas prévu des méthodes de ravitaillement pour toute leur ruche. »

« Ils ont dit ça ? » fit John, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui. Ils ont dit qu'ils me laisseraient du temps pour réfléchir, et que la fille repasserait aujourd'hui. »

« Elle allait bien, dites-moi ? Ou bien, est-ce qu'elle avait un air… halluciné, comme une adoratrice des Wraiths ? » demanda John.

Le chef cessa de marcher. Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis répondit : « Non. Non, elle avait l'air lucide. Et je me souviens que parfois, elle remettait en question certains détails du marché que ce Wraith voulait passer avec moi. Ce dernier n'avait pas paru offensé, il avait poursuivi la discussion avec elle comme s'il s'adressait à son égale. Mais… vous savez, j'ai hésité avant de vous envoyer un message, Sheppard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, cette jeune fille ne disait pas s'appeler Ellyn, mais Aï'nora. »

« Bah, on verra quand elle arrivera, si c'est bien elle », dit Rodney.

« Sinon, on aura une prisonnière à interroger », dit Ronon en caressant le manche de son arme à sa ceinture.

Soudain, le vrombissement d'un Dart retentit dans les airs. Par réflexe, les quatre aventuriers d'Atlantis brandirent leurs armes. Certaines personnes de la ville parurent affolées, d'autres coururent se réfugier chez elles. Mais le vaisseau ne fit que passer au-dessus de la ville, puis arrivé aux abords, il projeta son rayon lumineux.

Une silhouette apparut alors à l'entrée. Tandis que le chef se dirigeait vers elle, John fit signe à ses amis de se cacher.

Ils regardèrent le vieil homme marcher vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci finit par leur apparaître distinctement : pas de doute, c'était bien Ellyn.

Mais elle avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils étaient longs et tressés en natte. Elle portait des vêtements de Wraith : des bottes, un pantalon, une chemise noire longue et en cuir, ornée d'un motif d'étoile argenté dans le dos.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Aï'nora », dit le vieil homme en s'inclinant.

« Merci, Daréus. Je suis venue seule aujourd'hui, le commandant est trop occupé sur la ruche. »

« Je comprends. »

Ils se mirent en marche vers sa maison. Restés seuls dans la rue, les quatre compagnons se concertèrent.

« J'hallucine, ou Ellyn se la joue Wraith, maintenant ? ! » dit Rodney.

« C'était bien elle, je l'ai reconnue », dit Teyla.

« Non, vous l'avez vue ? Elle est devenue l'une des leurs, il faut qu'on la sorte de là et vite, avant qu'elle plonge trop dans son délire ! » dit Ronon.

« On ne peut pas y aller comme ça, Ronon. Et puis… »

Soudain, la porte de la maison du chef au bout de la rue s'ouvrit. Ellyn en sortit. Le chef resta sur le pas de la porte. Il semblait bouleversé. La jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer. Ce dernier la lui prit et la serra fort, puis s'inclina. La jeune fille lui rendit son salut avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie de la ville. Les membres d'Atlantis coururent rejoindre le chef, qui l'avait suivie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda John.

« Oui, je… Je suis juste un peu… secoué », dit le vieil homme.

« Pourquoi ? Elle vous a menacé ? » demanda Ronon, déjà en train d'imaginer comment partir à la poursuite de la jeune fille pour venger le pauvre homme.

« Non, je… Ma femme a été récoltée sur une autre planète alors qu'elle faisait du négoce pour mon peuple. Elle a été capturée, mais Aï'nora m'a raconté pendant notre discussion qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée, et qu'elle ferait partie du lot. »

« Le lot ? Quel lot ? » demanda Teyla.

« Du lot de gens que les Wraiths nous rendraient demain soir, en gage de leur bonne foi, pour nous pousser à négocier avec eux. »

« Vous rendre ? ! » répéta Rodney, halluciné.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru à ce tissu de mensonges ? ! » dit Ronon, furieux.

Le chef secoua la tête.

« Elle avait paru si sincère… » dit-il en passant la main sur l'épaule que la jeune fille avait touchée. « Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de repos », dit-il avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa maison.

« Bon, et on fait quoi, maintenant ? » dit Rodney.

« J'ai un plan… » dit John.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn marchait à travers la forêt. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec son père pour rester un peu et se promener, avant de rentrer ce soir via le Dart envoyé spécialement pour rendre les humains.

La jeune fille était heureuse que les négociations se soient plutôt bien passées. C'était la première fois qu'elle négociait seule, sans l'aide de son père.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où elle avait retrouvé son père. La vie sur la ruche avait bien changé.

Son père lui avait appris à maîtriser ses capacités télépathiques, et elle avait vite fini par s'habituer à l'utilisation du réseau mental qu'utilisaient tous les Wraiths à bord de la ruche.

Ses relations avaient toutefois un peu changé avec l'équipage. Désormais, tout le monde la traitait avec plus de déférence, puisqu'elle était une descendante directe du commandant.

Ellyn se doutait qu'ils la considéraient un peu comme une reine, mais Todd n'avait pas pris le risque de pousser les choses jusque-là. Les autres reines de l'Alliance ne devaient pas savoir cela.

Les travaux pour la génothérapie avaient progressé. Steve et la jeune fille avaient fini par aboutir à un résultat. Ellyn avait fini par trouver une solution : au lieu de supprimer les organes nourriciers traditionnels des Wraiths et réactiver ceux humains, il suffisait de concilier les deux. Cette idée lui était venue lors d'un séjour à l'infirmerie. Elle avait repensé à tout ce qu'elle avait subi aux laboratoires d'Erco. Au début, les chercheurs avaient tenté de supprimer les fonctions vitales humaines pour permettre à une Étoile de s'installer dans le corps. Mais les premiers cobayes étaient morts. Ce n'était qu'en tentant de concilier les deux que cela avait fini par fonctionner.

Ellyn avait donc suggéré de faire pareil avec la génothérapie : permettre aux Wraiths de disposer des deux modes d'alimentation à la fois.

Il avait fallu remanier la formule, mais cela s'était avéré un succès au final : les premiers drones sur qui on l'avait testée n'étaient pas morts. Sous le contrôle mental de leurs supérieurs, ils avaient ôté leur masque puis essayé la nourriture humaine plusieurs jours de suite. Et ils n'avaient ressenti aucune envie d'énergie humaine, la nourriture humaine les avait bien nourris.

Deux officiers et un scientifique avaient alors accepté de tester la génothérapie. Les résultats avaient été les mêmes : la nourriture humaine les satisfaisait.

La nouvelle avait parcouru la ruche, et de plus en plus de Wraiths commençaient à envisager ce nouveau mode de vie. Mais Ellyn et son père s'étaient mis d'accord : avant de distribuer la génothérapie à grande échelle, il fallait prévoir un mode de ravitaillement.

Voilà pourquoi la jeune fille se retrouvait sur cette planète, à mener des négociations avec Daréus. Mais maintenant, avant de rentrer, elle voulait profiter de ce moment de répit.

Même si elle s'était accoutumée à l'obscurité de la ruche, la partie humaine en elle souhaitait profiter de ce bref instant de lumière, en pleine verdure, seule.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher, puis repensa à son dernier jour sur la Ruche. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu quitter la chambre pour aller dans le hangar à vaisseau, Steve s'était planté devant elle et l'avait regardée dans les yeux, avec un air étrange.

Depuis qu'il avait appris que la jeune fille connaissait ses origines, il semblait plus distant, plus refermé, comme s'il n'osait plus l'approcher. Sauf dans les moments où ils travaillaient sur la génothérapie. À croire qu'il se réfugiait alors derrière ce prétexte pour être un peu plus ouvert avec elle.

Cela avait un peu froissé la jeune fille. Dès son arrivée sur la ruche, il avait été l'un des plus ouverts avec elle, comme son père.

La jeune fille avait alors attendu qu'il lui dise pourquoi il restait planté comme ça, devant la porte, à la regarder. Il avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis s'était ravisé. Il avait alors ouvert la porte puis était sorti, laissant la jeune fille seule et choquée dans la pièce.

Ellyn secoua la tête. Le pire était que depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses véritables origines, elle se demandait si elle avait la moindre chance avec un humain ou un Wraith. D'accord, sa mère, une Lantienne, avait eu un Wraith pour compagnon. Mais elle… La jeune fille savait que les gens, qu'ils soient humains ou autres, n'aimaient guère les métis. D'autant qu'elle était une Étoile, un être biologiquement modifié.

Sa vie était bien meilleure que depuis des années, elle avait désormais une famille, un foyer et même une sœur qui était revenue d'entre les morts !

Mais d'autres soucis la préoccupaient désormais. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses amis d'Atlantis. Elle se demandait si elle les reverrait un jour, et comment ils réagiraient lorsqu'ils découvriraient tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand soudain, une puissante lumière l'enveloppa. Elle se redressa d'un bond et vit qu'elle était dans l'une des salles du Dédale, et encerclée par des marines. John et ses compagnons se trouvaient devant elle, et la regardaient avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'écria Ellyn, souriante.

Elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ronon lui tira dessus. La jeune fille se sentit sombrer dans le noir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était dans une cabine du vaisseau. On l'avait allongée sur un lit. Une caméra était visible dans le coin droit du plafond, près de la porte d'entrée.

Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

_Évidemment, tu t'attendais à quoi, après tout ça, idiote ? _

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un approcher de la chambre. Elle reconnut tout de suite cette présence, humaine.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Ellyn put voir John entrer. Il la regarda un moment en silence, elle en fit de même. Bon sang, comme il lui avait manqué ! Elle avait l'impression de le redécouvrir, d'une certaine façon.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Ellyn serra les dents. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui sauter au cou et de pleurer. Mais en même temps, elle se méfiait. Elle savait qu'on ne l'avait pas mise ici par pur souci de confort. Ils se méfiaient d'elle, rien que sa tenue Wraith faisait naître des soupçons.

« Bien. Mais c'était vraiment nécessaire de me paralyser ? »

« Ben… On se demandait si c'était vraiment toi. »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors, pourquoi le chef t'a appelée Aï'nora ? J'ai cru que tu brouillais les pistes pour qu'on ne te retrouve plus. » Ellyn commença à comprendre. Il s'imaginait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le revoir ?

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point on était inquiet ! ? On est retourné sur Erco, on a fouillé la ville, les bois, le labo, et quand on a vu cette… vidéo… Ce qu'ils te faisaient subir, dans ce labo… » Il secoua la tête, inspira profondément, puis une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il reprit : « Un mois passé à te chercher, à lancer ton signalement sur toutes les planètes que l'on connaissait. On a même pris le risque d'en parler aux Genii et de visiter des planètes secrètement alliées aux Wraiths ! On a essayé de contacter Todd, mais il ne répondait jamais. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te retrouver à marchander sur une planète afin que son peuple s'allie aux Wraiths, et tout ça sous un faux nom ! » finit-il en hurlant.

« John… Aï'nora est mon nom. C'est celui que ma mère m'a donné à ma naissance. »

« Ta mère ? ! Je croyais que tu ne l'avais jamais connue ? »

Ellyn se mordit les lèvres. Mon Dieu, comment lui expliquer tout ça ?

« John… Je te jure, je ne t'ai pas trahi. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre, en fait ! »

« Te plaindre ? ! D'avoir passé un peu de bon temps sur une ruche ? ! ! ? » dit-il avec ironie.

Ellyn sentit la colère l'envahir. Ses poings se crispèrent. John vit soudain les yeux de la jeune fille changer, ses pupilles s'étrécirent, et des paillettes d'or se mirent à danser, comme des étincelles prêtes à s'enflammer en un brasier de rage.

« Tu crois que j'étais en vacance ? ! J'ai passé les premières semaines dans la solitude et la terreur ! J'ai failli être offerte à un Wraith ignoble, seuls Todd, Steve et Kenny ont essayé de m'aider, mais ça n'a pas suffi, j'ai failli être violée par un de ces monstres, et à chaque fois je ne pensais qu'à vous, je me demandais où vous étiez, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venus alors que je criais, je vous appelais de toute mon âme ! Mais non, il a fallu que je m'y résigne. Et au lieu de m'apitoyer, j'ai choisi de faire quelque chose d'utile : j'ai nourri les Wraiths de cette Ruche pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai travaillé sur la génothérapie du docteur Keller et aujourd'hui, j'essaie de créer un terrain d'entente entre eux et ton espèce. Et toi, tu t'imagines que je suis devenue une vulgaire adoratrice des Wraiths, une esclave qui vénère des monstres, comme les amis de Ronon ? ! »

John l'écouta en silence débiter ces paroles. Bizarrement, tandis qu'elle parlait, la couleur de sa peau changeait, passant parfois du rose léger au teint vert pâle typique des Wraiths. Il crut même voir les deux fentes typiques de ces créatures apparaître sur ces joues, puis plus rien. Sa tirade se termina dans le chagrin. Son visage redevint on ne peut plus humain, et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues. Elle était profondément triste et blessée qu'il ose la considérer ainsi. Finalement, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne le revoie jamais.

« Si tu veux des réponses, t'as qu'à demander au docteur Beckett de te montrer mon ADN. »

John écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce changement de sujet.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Regarde par toi-même. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, je suis fatiguée. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'assit sur le lit. John la regarda quelques secondes, puis soupira profondément et sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille seule et en larmes.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Rodney avait tout regardé depuis un ordinateur relié à la caméra. Teyla et Ronon se tenaient également là. L'Athosienne avait l'air triste et Ronon impassible.

« Et on dit que je manque de délicatesse ! » ironisa le Canadien.

Teyla secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, quand elle entendit un bruit d'ordinateur.

« Commandant, nous arrivons », dit un homme.

« Bien. Atlantis, ici Dédale. Nous allons faire débarquer les passagers », dit Caldwell.

Finalement, la discussion serait pour plus tard. Teyla vit le décor changer, elle se retrouva dans la salle de la Porte des Étoiles d'Atlantis avec ses compagnons. Ellyn était également là. Elle regarda autour d'elle, balaya du regard John et ses compagnons, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Teyla. Celle-ci lui offrit son sourire le plus réconfortant, jusqu'à ce que deux marines saisissent la jeune fille par les bras et l'entraînent vers le secteur des cellules d'Atlantis.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors ? Pas très chaleureux comme accueil pour elle, pas vrai ? _

_À votre avis, comment ça va se passer, après ? Vous imaginez la suite comment ? N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions, ça m'aiderait pour la suite, car j'hésite. _


	43. Un père et une fille

_Merci __à ** Ysa666, Lunastrelle, Mizuki2502 **et** Alexandra Lightning** po__ur leurs reviews ! ^_^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 43 :**

**Un père et une fille**

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici. Il y faisait sombre, comme de coutume. La ville était en ruines. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans son Éther, même si Lilith ne savait mettre un mot dessus.

Déjà, il faisait nuit, le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait désormais y voir les étoiles. Autrefois, les ténèbres régnaient en maître sur son Éther.

Il faisait toujours froid, mais c'était le froid d'une belle nuit d'hiver, et pas ce froid que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on mourrait.

Alors que la jeune fille traversait une rue, elle repensa aux paroles d'Ellyn : « _… Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches… que… je suis désolée._ »

Lilith soupira. Depuis que sa sœur lui avait dit ça, elle avait du mal à se focaliser sur un objectif précis. Comment en vouloir à Ellyn, après qu'elle ait dit ça ? Sa sœur lui avait dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Une partie de Lilith avait envie de se moquer de ces paroles, de penser que ce n'était que des mensonges, mais une autre mourrait d'envie d'y croire, pour guérir les blessures du passé.

Et de voir à quel point ces quelques mots pouvaient guérir son cœur, comme en témoignait son Éther… Lilith se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à haïr sa sœur, maintenant. Déjà, le jour de leur combat pour le Jeu de la Lune, elle s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver. Lilith s'était dit à ce moment-là que ce n'était que pour empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de gagner. Elle voulait vraiment battre Ellyn _elle-même_.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait… Elle se disait que c'était purement naturel, que c'était le geste d'une sœur protégeant sa cadette qu'elle… aimait ?

_Raaaaaah ! Oublie tout ça, Lilith ! Tu dois t'occuper de ce crétin qui est devenu ton Chevalier, de toute façon ! _se dit-elle en secouant énergétiquement la tête.

« En effet, tu as plus important à faire. »

Lilith se figea. Cette voix, elle la connaissait très bien. Il s'agissait de Fleur-de-Lune, l'avatar de son Étoile. Tout comme Ellyn avait Inferno, Lilith avait un avatar qui symbolisait le pouvoir de son Étoile.

Fleur-de-Lune était grande, avec des cheveux blancs comme la lune, ses yeux étaient deux perles d'eau, et sa robe noire semblait tirée du ciel étoilé. Sa peau était semi-transparente, comme du cristal. Elle était magnifique.

Lilith ne l'avait vue que deux fois : le jour où on lui avait implanté le morceau de météorite au labo, et celui où elle avait choisi de rompre tous ses liens avec ses « traîtresses de sœurs », comme elle les appelait à ce moment-là. Son avatar avait tenté de l'apaiser à cette époque, de la convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas les haïr. Elle avait toujours été très maternelle avec Lilith, même si celle-ci n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Lilith, une fois la surprise passée.

« Te dire que je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

Lilith baissa la tête, gênée. Son avatar était si gentil avec elle, et cela l'effrayait. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit que de l'hypocrisie pour mieux l'amadouer.

« Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le moment. Mais fais attention, l'autre rôde. »

« L'autre ? Quel autre ? »

Mais Fleur-de-Lune était déjà partie. Lilith secoua la tête. Ces avatars ! Ils étaient vraiment durs à saisir, parfois.

Lilith se prépara à déployer ses ailes d'ombre pour quitter ce monde, quand elle se figea. _Quelque chose_ approchait. Un intrus. Les ombres autour d'elles remuèrent, poussèrent des gémissements, implorant leur maîtresse de les guider face à cet imprévu. Telle une mère réconfortant ses enfants, Lilith ferma les yeux et leur transmit mentalement du réconfort. Elle allait se charger elle-même de cet étranger.

D'un puissant coup de pied, elle s'envola et survola la place, vers la sortie ouest de la ville. Là, elle aperçut un grand parc. Les arbres étaient nus, et noirs. Lilith se posa près du plus grand chêne au centre, et vit que quelque chose d'étrange brillait, au milieu du tronc. On aurait dit un cristal. Il brillait faiblement. Lilith sourit. Cela lui rappelait son enfance. Autrefois, lorsqu'elle était encore une humaine, le jour de ses huit ans, sa mère lui avait offert un beau kaléidoscope. Et les reflets qui dansaient sur les facettes lumineuses du cristal lui rappelaient cela.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle tendit la main. À l'instant où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la surface, le cristal émit un puissant flash, repoussant la jeune fille en arrière. Elle tomba au sol et perdit connaissance.

Au sommet de l'arbre, Hibana sourit. Elle tenait sa proie. Prochaine cible : Ellyn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn se demanda si elle n'allait pas devenir folle, à force de rester dans cette pièce, avec ce maudit représentant du CIS. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions depuis que les marines l'avaient conduite ici. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit Woolsey qui vienne l'interroger. Ses questions n'auraient pas été plus pertinentes, mais… elle aurait aimé revoir un visage familier !

Quoiqu'en repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec John, elle n'en avait pas très envie. Mais ce maudit crétin en costard-cravate devant elle commençait à lui taper sur le système !

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions : Avait-elle révélé quoique ce soit concernant la position de la Terre ou les défenses d'Atlantis aux Wraiths ? Il avait voulu un récit complet et détaillé de son séjour sur la Ruche. Elle avait juste parlé de son aide pour les recherches sur la génothérapie, jamais elle ne parlerait du reste avec ce type, elle le détestait trop !

« Vous ne semblez guère avoir été maltraitée pendant votre séjour chez les Wraiths, miss Thompson… »

Ellyn serra les poings. Non, ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Ça ne l'était plus !

« Je me tue à vous le dire depuis tout à l'heure », grogna la jeune fille.

L'agent haussa un sourcil, puis lui sourit, un sourire hypocrite.

« C'est très étrange, je dois vous l'avouer. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Normalement, les adorateurs seuls sont bien traités, enfin… D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils reçoivent le Don de la Vie, donc une dose d'enzymes quotidienne… Mais d'après le rapport sur les examens que le docteur Keller vous a fait subir à votre arrivée, vous n'avez aucune trace d'enzyme dans votre corps, pas une goutte ! Et vous ne manifestez aucun symptôme de manque d'enzyme… Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous aurait-on traitée ainsi ? Comme une… invitée ? »

Ellyn haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait, là ?

« J'ai juste eu de la chance de me retrouver dans la ruche de Todd, c'est tout. J'ai sauvé tous les siens de l'épidémie, il m'a donc bien traitée en gage de sa gratitude », dit la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, après tout. C'était le premier argument qu'il lui avait donné, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie de la ruche.

« Hum… Je pense que vous mentez. Pourquoi les Wraiths vous auraient-ils traitée ainsi pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Ils voulaient continuer le travail sur la génothérapie, je vous l'ai dit ! »

« Pourtant, vous êtes habillée comme une adoratrice ! Et vous proposiez à Daréus de s'allier à eux ! »

« Mais ce n'était pas pour de la nourriture ! Enfin, pas _cette_ nourriture-là ! Ils veulent changer, et moi, je les encourage dans cette voie avec les moyens dont je dispose ! » explosa Ellyn.

« Je suis entraîné pour vous interroger jusqu'à ce que j'entende la _vraie_ vérité, miss Thompson. »

Ellyn se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle entendit Inferno dans sa tête, il lui proposait d'intervenir pour tuer cet humain. Elle lui dit de laisser tomber, ce type était trop con pour qu'il gaspille son énergie !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Woolsey apparut, suivi de John.

« On prend le relais », dit John.

« Monsieur Woolsey, je suis chargé par le CIS d'interroger cette jeune fille et… »

« Les choses ont changé, Damers. Nous venons de recevoir un message du Dédale. Un Dart est revenu sur la planète, et a déchargé toute une cargaise de personnes. Daréus vient de nous contacter, il sait qu'Ellyn est ici, et il souhaiterait la remercier. »

« Me remercier pour quoi ? » demanda Ellyn.

« De lui avoir rendu sa femme et les disparus de son peuple », dit Woolsey.

Ellyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son père avait tenu parole ! Il avait rendu aux Massaniens les gens qui avaient été récoltés !

« Laissez-nous, Damers », dit Woolsey.

Médusé, le bureaucrate quitta la pièce, non sans lancer un regard à Ellyn, comme pour dire : « _Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi._ »

Une fois seule avec les deux hommes, Ellyn se détendit.

« Je pense que nous méritons des explications. Les vraies, sans vouloir reprendre Damers », dit Woolsey.

Ellyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je veux bien croire que vous ne nous avez pas trahis, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de rentrer en contact avec nous, une fois rétablie ? » demanda le dirigeant d'Atlantis.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

« Je… n'ai pas vraiment pu, au début. Je ne connaissais pas encore très bien ma situation sur le vaisseau-ruche, et j'ai failli plusieurs fois me retrouver dans une très mauvaise situation, comme John vous l'a peut-être expliqué, lors de notre… discussion sur le Dédale », dit-elle en fusillant le jeune homme du regard. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ses paroles dans sa cellule.

« Je comprends… Dans ce cas, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On va vous raccompagner à votre chambre. »

« Ma… Oh non, je dois retourner sur Massania ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'avais convenu avec mon p… avec Todd de revenir sur le vaisseau-ruche après que les humains aient été rendus ! Si je ne rentre pas, il va croire que les Massaniens ne veulent pas s'allier à eux, que j'ai été enlevée, et… là, ce serait vraiment horrible ! S'il vous plaît ! Venez avec moi si vous ne me croyez pas ! »

Woolsey et John échangèrent un regard. Quoi ? Retourner là-bas ? !

« Pour que Todd te reprenne ? Non, pas question ! » dit John.

« Et c'est reparti ! Début des hostilités ! » dit Ellyn en levant les bras vers le ciel avec impuissance.

« Dites donc, depuis quand tu me parles comme ça… ? »

« C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Woolsey les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

De l'inquiétude, qui grandissait, se changeant petit à petit en angoisse. Todd n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis… depuis le jour où il avait laissé Elizabeth s'enfuir dans les couloirs avec Ellyn bébé dans ses bras.

Il ne sentait pas la présence d'Ellyn, alors qu'il marchait en direction du village. Le Dart était rentré bredouille, et le pilote avait affirmé ne pas avoir trouvé la jeune fille, même après avoir survolé toute la planète trois fois !

Il avait donc composé les coordonnées de la planète et marchait maintenant à travers la plaine, en direction de la ville. Il entendait d'ici les cris de joie et la musique. On fêtait le retour des anciens récoltés.

Peut-être qu'Ellyn était restée avec eux pour faire la fête ? Après tout, il avait ressenti son besoin de côtoyer des humains, ces derniers temps. Il n'appréciait pas trop ça, d'ailleurs. Elle était sa fille, après tout… Il secoua la tête, réalisant combien cela dénotait un comportement possessif… Celui d'un père envers sa fille. Il aimait cela. C'était la preuve qu'il avait bien retrouvé son enfant. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il risquait de la perdre, encore une fois…

Il arriva bientôt à l'orée de la ville. Deux gardes s'interposèrent. Mais le reconnaissant comme étant le Wraith venu marchander avec eux pour leur rendre leurs frères, ils lui dirent d'attendre. L'un d'eux partit en ville. Puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un Daréus rayonnant.

« Vous avez tenu parole, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour nous avoir rendu les nôtres ! » dit le chef, ému.

« Je suis heureux que cela vous fasse plaisir. Mais je cherche Aï'nora. »

« Quoi, elle n'est pas revenue sur la ruche ? »

« Non. Je pensais qu'elle était restée pour participer à vos festivités. »

« Je regrette, mais après m'avoir expliqué les termes du contrat, elle est sortie de la ville, et personne ne l'a vue y retourner. »

Todd demeura impassible physiquement, mais intérieurement, il sentit l'angoisse empoigner son cœur et le serrer en une violente torsion. Non, on n'avait pas encore enlevé sa fille ? !

« Merci », dit-il d'une voix blanche, avant de se retourner.

Il avait fait quelques pas quand il entendit Daréus crier : « Attendez ! »

Il se retourna. Le dirigeant s'approcha de lui avec hésitation, puis dit : « Il faut que vous sachiez qu'hier matin, des gens d'Atlantis sont venus ici. Ils disaient rechercher une jeune fille dont le signalement correspondait à celui d'Aï'nora. Je ne les ai pas vus l'emmener, mais si cela peut vous aider… »

Todd comprit tout de suite que ce devait être ça. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas à trop s'inquiéter.

« Vous tenez à elle ? » dit le dirigeant, en voyant le Wraith se détendre un peu, comme soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? » demanda Todd, les sourcils froncés.

Daréus haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. La façon qu'elle avait de me parler de vous, au sujet de notre accord. Et comment vous avez discuté avec moi, tous les deux, la première fois… Comme… un père et une fille. »

Todd ressentit cela comme un compliment. Oui, elle était bien sa fille. Et il allait la retrouver. Il espérait juste que tout irait bien pour elle.

Soudain, le bruit familier des chevrons derrière lui s'activa. Les deux dirigeants pourtant si différents se retournèrent, et virent la Stargate s'activer. John apparut, suivi de Teyla, Rodney, Ronon et…

« Papa ! » cria Ellyn.

Sous les yeux éberlués de tous, même de Ronon, elle courut vers le Wraith. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras avec soulagement.

Daréus parut surpris comme les autres, pas sonné. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire. John et ses amis les regardaient avec l'air ahuri. Pourtant, Teyla finit par sourire elle aussi. Elle commençait à comprendre certaines choses.

« Hum… Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ici ? » dit John.

Lentement, Ellyn recula, sans se détacher des bras de son père. Ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers l'équipe d'Atlantis. En effet, il était temps d'expliquer certaines choses.

Mais nul ne vit, plus haut dans un arbre, une fillette toute vêtue de blanc, qui les regardait avec mépris de son unique œil jaune.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je compte faire intervenir Hibana et Lilith pour la suite, mais ça va venir, je vais corser les choses en suivant un certain rythme. _

_Ça va pour vous, sinon ? _


	44. Cristaux et ténèbres

_Merci à Ysa666, Lunastrelle et Mizuki2502 pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à Superlils pour avoir mis ma fic en alerte. ^_^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 44 :**

**Cristaux et ténèbres**

Tout le monde dans la salle faisait silence. Daréus avait aimablement invité tout le monde à s'y retrouver pour s'expliquer. Dehors, on pouvait entendre les musiques, les rires des gens qui fêtaient le retour de leurs chers disparus.

Todd avait fini de raconter toute son histoire. Les membres d'Atlantis et Daréus lui-même l'avaient écouté sans l'interrompre. Mais parfois, certains avaient réagi, comme Rodney poussant des cris indignés à différents passages, ou Ronon grimaçant de dégoût à l'idée qu'un Wraith puisse s'unir à une lantienne. À la mention d'Elizabeth, néanmoins, tous avaient réagi. Jamais personne n'avait parlé au Wraith de l'épisode du double de la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Jamais il n'aurait pu le savoir, et le fait qu'il en parle de lui-même prouvait qu'il devait y avoir de la vérité dans ses paroles.

Mais John n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer une telle chose possible. Comment une Lantienne avait-elle pu éprouver une quelconque attirance pour un Wraith, son pire ennemi ? ! Et accepter d'avoir un enfant avec lui…

Ellyn dut percevoir sa pensée, car elle le regarda avec l'air blessé.

« Je te dégoûte, John ? »

Le soldat se ravisa brusquement.

« Non ! Non, non, non, c'est juste que… mais bon sang, c'est pas possible, tout ça, enfin ! »

« Ça l'est, John. Je l'ai senti dès le premier jour, Ellyn a de l'ADN Wraith comme moi, et d'une manière plus prononcée », dit Teyla. C'était la première fois depuis le début qu'elle prenait la parole. Ellyn lui offrit un sourire empli de gratitude.

« Mais pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit qu'elle était votre fille ? ! On vous l'aurait rendue ! » dit Rodney.

« McKay ! » s'écria John, choqué.

« Euh, enfin… On aurait fait quelque chose pour que vous soyez en contact, quoi ! Quelque chose ! » dit le Canadien.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas cru, dit Todd. D'ailleurs, je sens que vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu. »

« Non, on ne l'est pas », affirma Ronon de but en blanc.

« Ronon, du calme. Ellyn, est-ce que tu lui donnes raison ? » dit John.

« Je ne lui donne pas raison, je sais que c'est vrai, John ! Teyla le sent, mon ADN présente des similarités avec celle de mon père, et… je le sais aussi, il m'a tout montré par télépathie, cela colle avec des vieux souvenirs enfouis au fond de ma mémoire. »

Le marine secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à imaginer que la jeune fille qu'il avait pour amie depuis plus de deux ans était la fille d'un Wraith, même s'il s'agissait de Todd.

« Bon sang, c'est… c'est dingue ! Je trouve pas d'autre mot pour ça, c'est dingue ! » dit John.

« Pas tant que ça ! Les Wraiths ne sont pas si différents des humains qu'on le pense, ils descendent d'eux après tout », dit Rodney.

« Je confirme votre théorie, docteur McKay », dit Todd.

« Oh, vous, commencez pas ! » dit John.

« Moi, je dis que c'est contre-nature et que ça devrait être interdit par la loi, sale violeur ! » cracha Ronon.

À ces mots, Todd émit un feulement agressif. Ellyn, elle, s'écria : « Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père et la mémoire de ma mère ! »

« Ah oui ? Et vous allez me faire quoi, tous les deux ? » répliqua Ronon.

« Ça suffit ! » dirent John et Teyla en chœur.

« On pourrait faire une pause ? » suggéra Rodney, inquiet par la tournure des évènements.

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez moi ! » intervint Daréus.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le chef, puis se ressaisit.

« Bien… Si vous avez des conflits à régler, allez dehors, et loin de mon village. Et commandant, si votre proposition tient toujours, sachez que moi et mon peuple sommes entièrement d'accord pour vous approvisionner en nourriture normale. »

Todd inclina la tête en guise d'accord, quand Teyla intervint : « Mais que gagnez-vous, en échange ? »

« Aide en développement technologique et protection de la planète contre les ruches opposées à l'alliance », dit Ellyn.

Teyla fronça des sourcils. Ayant autrefois joué le rôle de reine au sein de l'alliance, elle avait une petite idée de l'ampleur de cette tâche.

« Je crois pas un mot de tout ça ! Vous développez juste de nouvelles techniques pour piéger des humains ! » tonna l'ex-runner.

« Ronon, ça suffit ! N'oubliez pas qui commande l'équipe, ici ! Et de toute façon, on saura bientôt si Todd a dit la vérité, j'ai demandé à Beckett de nous rejoindre. »

Le visage d'Ellyn s'illumina. Le docteur Beckett ? Elle allait enfin le revoir, après toutes ces années !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cachée dans une petite grotte sombre assez loin du village, Hibana regardait la scène d'Ellyn et son père opposés à l'équipe d'Atlantis dans un cristal qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main.

Bientôt, ce serait à elle d'entrer en scène. Elle se tourna vers Lilith. La malheureuse gisait par terre, près d'elle. Endormie, elle semblait agoniser, son visage était crispé par la douleur, et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau en sueur.

« Inutile de te débattre, tu es prisonnière de mon univers de cauchemars », dit Hibana.

« Mau… dite ! » parvint à articuler Lilith.

« Maudite ! » répéta Hibana en ricanant, comme une gamine.

Lilith battit faiblement des paupières, puis eut un spasme de douleur.

_Ellyn… sauve-toi ! _gémit-elle mentalement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur un banc, Ellyn redressa brusquement la tête. Son père, assis juste à côté d'elle, la regarda.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, je… j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. »

Todd hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Beckett. Ce dernier était arrivé il y a deux heures en Jumper aux abords du village. On lui avait fait un rapide topo de la situation, et il avait été heureux de retrouver Ellyn. Cette dernière lui avait sauté au cou, folle de joie de revoir son docteur préféré après tout ce temps.

Daréus avait loué une petite maison pour que l'équipe puisse s'y installer, et Beckett faire ses tests de paternité en toute tranquillité. Il était un peu intimidé par ce grand Wraith, mais ce dernier l'avait docilement laissé lui prendre du sang, tout comme sa fille.

Les tests étaient en phase de terminaison, l'ordinateur aurait bientôt atteint 100%. Ronon se tenait adossé au mur en face d'eux et les regardait, son pistolet pendant nonchalamment au bout de son bras, l'autre replié sur son épaule. Il fusillait Todd et la jeune fille du regard. McKay se tenait également là et discutait avec Beckett, heureux de revoir son ami après tout ce temps.

John et Teyla étaient dehors, en train de discuter avec Daréus. Soudain, un bruit de Dart résonna.

Todd et Ellyn levèrent ensemble la tête, et parurent traversés par des pensées communes, signe qu'ils devaient sûrement communiquer par télépathie avec le pilote du Dart.

John et Teyla entrèrent dans la maison.

« C'est quoi, ce Dart ? »

« C'est Steve », dit Ellyn.

« Steve ? ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? »

« Aucune idée », dit Ellyn. Elle n'avait pas encore avoué à l'équipe qu'il était son Chevalier, et elle n'était pas trop pressée. Elle voulait déjà que tout le monde accepte l'idée que Todd était bien son père avant de passer à une autre étape.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le Wraith. Ronon braqua sans hésiter son pistolet sur lui.

« Ronon, non ! Il ne vient pas en ennemi ! » dit Ellyn, sur un ton suppliant.

Furieux, le Satédien rabaissa _très_ lentement son arme. Le Wraith lui accorda un sourire narquois puis se dirigea vers le commandant et la jeune fille. Tout en les saluant, il se mit à leur parler télépathiquement, mais Todd dit : « Ils ont le droit de savoir, nous essayons de nous faire confiance… à nouveau. »

Steve parut hésiter, puis dit : « Je suis venu ici parce que les détecteurs de la ruche ont signalé une étrange activité aux abords du village. »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » demanda Todd.

Steve regarda Ellyn.

« Une onde semblable à la vôtre, Aï'nora. »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Comment ça une onde semblable à la sienne ? Serait-ce donc une autre Étoile ? Et cette voix qu'elle avait cru entendre dans sa tête…

« Bon, on va vérifier. Restez ici et finissez vos tests, doc ! » dit John.

Il sortit, suivi de Teyla.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hibana se pencha au-dessus de Lilith, puis posa la main sur la poitrine de l'Étoile. Une épine de cristal sortit de la paume de sa main et se planta dans le cœur de Lilith. Cette dernière gémit de douleur. Ses yeux, d'habitude bleus, virèrent au blanc lumineux.

« Active tes ombres, et attaquez Ellyn », dit Hibana.

L'ombre de Lilith s'anima, puis une petite tache noire s'en détacha et se mit à glisser sur le sol, droit vers le village. Elle serpenta le long des maisons, passa au-dessus de l'eau de la fontaine sur la place, puis alla jusque dans la maison où Ellyn et les autres attendaient.

Puis, arrivée près d'Ellyn, elle prit la forme d'un serpent. Et là, elle se tendit vers l'ombre d'Ellyn, et la mordit au mollet.

« AIE ! » cria la jeune fille.

Tout le monde la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Todd en la prenant par les épaules.

« Je… On m'a mordue ! »

Elle releva la manche de son pantalon et regarda sa jambe. Il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure…

« Fais-moi voir ça », dit Beckett. Il se pencha et examina la jambe. « Je ne vois rien du tout… Tu as peut-être juste eu une petite tension ? »

« Mais non, je vous jure ! J'ai nettement senti des crocs se planter dans ma peau ! » dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, elle eut un soubresaut au cœur. Inquiète, elle écarta le col de sa veste, et vit qu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses Étoiles, une tache de noirceur se formait sur sa peau.

_Mes Étoiles… s'obscurcissent ? ! _

Tout à coup, elle sentit une violente douleur se former dans sa poitrine. Ignorant les cris des gens qui l'entouraient et s'inquiétaient pour elle, la jeune fille perdit connaissance dans les bras de Todd.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lilith courrait à travers un immense espace blanc et vide. Alors, c'était ça, la prison d'Hibana où elle enfermait l'esprit de ses victimes ? C'était horrible !

Soudain, elle perçut une autre présence. Elle se retourna et vit Ellyn, qui regardait autour d'elle avec l'air perdu.

« Petite sœur ? ! »

Ellyn se tourna vers Lilith et parut surprise.

« Lilith ? ! Je croyais que c'était toi qui m'avais… »

« C'est tout comme ! Cette sale pimbêche d'Hibana me contrôle. Et à ce que je vois, elle utilise mon pouvoir. J'ai horreur qu'on me pique la vedette de la méchante ! »

Ellyn serra fort ses bras autour d'elle. Ce grand espace blanc lui filait la chair de poule.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Beckett écarta les paupières de la jeune fille et passa une lampe sur ses yeux avant de se redresser pour dire : « Elle est dans le coma. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais son niveau cardiaque est anormalement irrégulier. »

« Hibana », dit Todd en grinçant des dents.

« Quoi ? » dit John.

« La Septième Étoile. C'est sûrement son œuvre », dit Todd.

« Il y a une septième Étoile ? ! » dit Teyla.

« Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? ! » dit John.

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais pour le moment, il faut la retrouver, je crains qu'elle ne fasse du mal à ma fille », dit Todd.

« Eh, l'appelez pas comme ça, pas avant la fin des résultats ! » dit John.

« Bon, on se sépare. Ronon, vous y allez avec McKay et Todd. Teyla, vous venez avec moi. Beckett, vous restez veiller sur Ellyn. » Il savait que Beckett ne risquait rien avec Steve, il avait la drogue Hoffan en lui, cela l'immunisait mieux que toutes les escortes du monde face aux Wraiths.

« Bien, colonel. »

Tout le monde sortit. Beckett se tourna alors vers le lit où était allongée Ellyn. Steve se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle et la regardait avec un air étrange, comme… inquiet ? Il ne cessait de plier et déplier ses mains, faisant craquer ses doigts.

« Elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante », dit le docteur.

Steve regarda brièvement le docteur, puis émit un soupir. Soudain, l'ordinateur émit un bruit. Beckett s'en approcha et vit les résultats s'afficher. Il les lut et sourit. Quand John allait lire ça…

Soudain, un bruit étrange résonna près de la porte. Méfiant, Steve s'en approcha. Il ne vit pas Ellyn ouvrir les yeux derrière lui, puis se redresser.

Et tout à coup, un rayon fendit l'air et fit exploser le bois juste à gauche de Steve. Ce dernier se retourna, et se figea. Ellyn était debout, les mains tendues vers lui. Elles brillaient, encore pleines d'énergie lumineuse. La jeune fille avait les yeux blancs lumineux.

« Ellyn… » dit Beckett, ahuri. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment son amie pouvait-elle faire ça ? !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans l'espace blanc, Ellyn gémit et tomba à genoux. Lilith se pencha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Steve ! Je… je sens… qu'il est en danger ! Je… Je dois… »

Elle saisit soudain Lilith par les épaules et lui dit : « Je dois me battre ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les yeux d'Ellyn clignotèrent, puis redevinrent normaux. Le visage crispé, elle dit : « Vite… STEVE, SAUVE-TOI ! »

Le Wraith haussa un sourcil. Fuir, alors qu'elle souffrait ?

« Pitié, sauve-toi ! »

Beckett jeta des coups d'œil entre le Wraith et la jeune fille. Comment ce dernier allait-il réagir ?

« Je t'en prie, sauve-toi ! » gémit Ellyn, alors qu'une nouvelle boule de lumière se formait au creux de ses mains.

« JAMAIS ! » cria le Wraith.

Il fonça droit sur elle. Beckett vit alors une déflagration de lumière emplir l'espace. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau voir, il vit que la porte d'entrée et le mur qui l'encadraient avaient sauté, détruits par la vague d'énergie. Et Steve tenait Ellyn dans ses bras. Il lui avait donné un coup de poing en plein ventre, l'obligeant à poser un genou à terre. Il la tenait maintenant immobilisée par terre, les mains coincées dans le dos.

Les yeux de la jeune fille virèrent de nouveau au blanc, et elle se mit à se débattre.

« Arrête ça, Aï'nora ! » dit le Wraith.

Mais la jeune fille se mit à créer de nouvelles boules d'énergie dans ses mains, qui frappèrent le sol, créant des trous. Voyant que rien ne pouvait la calmer, Steve décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Pardonne-moi », dit-il dans un souffle.

Sans lâcher ses bras, il tendit une main vers le visage de la jeune fille… et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Beckett écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était préparé à tout sauf à ça !

Ellyn créa encore quelques boules de lumière, le baiser ne semblait en rien l'affecter. Mais petit à petit, les boules de lumière décrurent en volume, puis la magie cessa. Ses mains se détendirent, ses yeux redevinrent normaux… pour s'écarquiller de surprise.

Elle parut finalement se détendre, puis répondit au baiser du Wraith. Enfin, ce dernier détacha son visage du sien, et la relâcha.

Beckett vit alors les deux équipes revenir en courant.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Il y a eu une bombe ? ! » dit Rodney.

Le docteur écossais regarda Ellyn et Steve se relever, puis émit un léger rire nerveux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une heure plus tard, John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon et Beckett quittaient le village. Todd, Ellyn et Steve étaient partis de leur côté, après avoir promis à Daréus qu'ils lui fourniraient de l'aide pour réparer les dégâts. La jeune fille n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser, s'imaginant les pires choses qu'Hibana avait pu la forcer à faire, malgré le discours rassurant de Steve et Beckett.

John ne savait plus que penser. Le test était positif, il y avait 99,9% de probabilités que Todd soit le père de la jeune fille.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus. Sauf peut-être attendre… Déjà, il avait un autre problème sur les bras : le rapport qu'il allait rédiger pour Woolsey !

Mais loin d'ici, dans la grotte, Hibana fulminait. Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'Ellyn. Toujours allongée près d'elle, Lilith la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Elle n'était pas encore libre, mais sa sœur avait gagné.

« Je te l'avais dit : tu n'es qu'une petite sœur minable ! Ellyn a toujours été la plus forte », dit-elle.

Hibana la fusilla du regard, puis haussa des épaules. Elle avait pas mal d'autres idées en tête. Et tôt ou tard, elle atteindrait son objectif ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire au sujet de Steve et Ellyn : ENFIN ! Pas vrai ?_


	45. Tendre interlude

_Merci à Ysa666, Lunastrelle et Mizuki2502 pour leurs reviews ! ^_^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 45 :**

**Tendre interlude**

« Je peux sortir, oui ou non ? »

« Pas avant d'être sûr que tu n'as rien de grave », dit Todd.

Ellyn leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie de la ruche, le médecin lui avait fait un check-up complet et n'avait rien relevé d'anormal, sinon des résidus d'énergie noirâtre autour de son cœur. Mais rien d'alarmant en somme, le corps commençait déjà à éliminer les toxines.

« Mais je vais très bien, papa ! Je t'assure, je me sens comme neuf ! »

Pour étayer ses propos, Ellyn fit quelques flexions. Todd plissa les yeux. La jeune fille le sentit sonder les cellules de son corps pour recevoir une énième confirmation que tout allait bien, puis il secoua vaguement la tête en produisant un feulement rauque, signe qu'il acceptait à contrecœur de la laisser partir.

Soulagée, Ellyn sauta de la table organique et s'engagea dans les couloirs. Elle croisa quelques Wraiths au passage, qui la saluèrent mentalement. Elle y répondit de la même façon. Depuis que la vérité sur ses origines avait été rétablie à bord, tout le monde la traitait comme une Wraith, ce qui lui faisait parfois bizarre mais en même temps la rassurait.

Les pensées de la jeune fille dérivèrent sur un Wraith en particulier, qui l'évitait depuis le retour sur la ruche. Steve n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie, alors que Todd avait jugé cela nécessaire, puisqu'il était son Chevalier et qu'il avait failli se faire tuer par la jeune fille. Mais devant la culpabilité qu'avait affichée Ellyn suite à ce qui s'était passé sur la planète, il avait accepté que Steve se retire. Le Wraith passerait en second.

Juste au moment où elle franchit la porte de la chambre, elle vit le Wraith debout devant la baie vitrée. Il fixait l'espace avec l'air songeur. En voyant le reflet de la jeune fille dans la vitre, il se retourna brusquement et la fixa. Cette dernière se figea également. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, le silence était à couper au couteau.

Puis tous deux ouvrirent la bouche en même temps pour parler, puis s'arrêtèrent, chacun voyant que l'autre allait commencer. Puis un soupir commun, et un regard surpris de voir qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

« Je suis désolée », lâcha enfin Ellyn.

Le Wraith inclina la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ses mots.

« Pour ce que j'ai failli faire, sur la planète, à Beckett et à vous, je… Je n'étais pas moi-même, je ne voyais même pas ce qui se passait… Et je me souviens à peine de ce qui s'est passé, à mon… réveil… »

« Ah… Ce n'est rien », dit le Wraith, avec une légère note de déception dans la voix.

« Et justement, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Le Wraith redressa brusquement la tête et eut un geste de retrait de la tête, un geste que jamais un être humain n'aurait pu faire. On aurait dit un héron qui aurait brusquement rejeté la tête en arrière. Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

« Oubliez ça. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, c'est mon tour. »

Il fit mine de sortir, mais Ellyn se planta devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire d'aussi horrible pour que vous m'évitiez comme ça ? ! J'ai failli vous tuer ? Je vous ai blessé, j'ai ri, j'étais sadique, pire que Ronon, c'est ça ? ! ! ? » Elle criait presque, horrifiée par les idées qui défilaient dans son esprit.

« NON ! Non, pas du tout, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! » dit le Wraith.

« Alors quoi ? Dites-le-moi ! S'il vous plaît… Ce vide dans ma tête me terrifie », dit la jeune fille, d'une voix tremblante.

Steve émit un soupir las.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est une partie de ma mémoire ! »

Steve acquiesça puis, lentement, il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentit alors un flot d'images traverser sa tête et défiler devant ses yeux. Les boules de lumière visant Steve, la jeune fille luttant pour lui crier de s'enfuir, Beckett figé par cette scène horrible, puis… le baiser.

Ellyn cligna des yeux. Elle recula, stupéfaite. Steve lâcha sa joue à regret et détourna le regard.

« Si vous m'en voulez et ne me jugez plus digne d'être votre Chevalier après ça, je comprendrai tout à fait », dit-il sans oser la regarder.

Ellyn le regarda sans oser y croire. Il avait fait ça ? ! Il l'avait embrassée, elle, une hybride ? !

« Steve, je… Ce n'est pas… Enfin… »

Le Wraith la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Puis il comprit, il le lut en elle. La jeune fille essayait de lui dire qu'elle était aussi surprise que désireuse de voir cette relation se développer. Alors c'était possible ? Ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis tout ce temps n'était pas vain ?

Il tendit à nouveau la main et caressa la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, sentant son souffle s'accélérer. Steve se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

La jeune fille répondit d'abord timidement au baiser, puis plus profondément. Les mains de Steve se posèrent sur ses hanches, elle passa les bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit alors les lèvres du Wraith s'étirer en un sourire.

Lorsque Steve rompit le baiser, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et se remit à l'embrasser. Ellyn frissonna, cet endroit était sensible pour elle. Finalement, lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un nouveau baiser, il n'y tint plus. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit.

Il n'y avait plus de dialogue mental avec la ruche, leurs deux esprits étaient unis et seuls, dans un monde unique et serein.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Woolsey regarda John. Ce dernier s'échinait à demeurer stoïque, mais les petits regards qu'il lançait parfois à travers la pièce dans toutes les directions trahissaient sa nervosité.

« J'ai parcouru votre rapport, colonel. Pour être franc, je l'ai relu cinq fois », dit enfin le dirigeant d'Atlantis.

« Mmm ? Et alors ? » demanda John.

Woolsey poussa un soupir.

« Vous êtes plus poli que Ronon, lui ne souhaite qu'une chose : qu'on les tue, ou au moins qu'on les bannisse définitivement d'Atlantis. Enfin, il parle d'Ellyn pour le bannissement. Todd, lui… »

« Rodney et surtout Teyla affirment qu'Ellyn est bien la… fille de Todd. »

Woolsey haussa les sourcils. La nouvelle l'avait choqué, la première fois qu'il avait lu le rapport. En lisant le paragraphe au sujet de Miriadel, il avait fouillé la base de données et trouvé qu'en effet, la jeune femme lantienne avait existé. Il y avait bien eu une première génération d'Étoiles lantiennes, autrefois. Elles avaient été créées par les Lantiens dans le but de gagner la guerre contre les Wraiths, mais l'expérience s'était retournée contre tous…

_Comme les Réplicateurs_, pensa le dirigeant.

« Je suis surpris, tout comme vous », lâcha enfin Woolsey. « Néanmoins, nous ne devons pas omettre cette fabuleuse opportunité. »

« Opportunité ? ! Où vous voyez une opportunité là-dedans, vous ? ! » demanda John.

« Si Ellyn est de notre côté, elle pourrait avoir de l'influence sur son père. Vous disiez que Todd s'était montré très prévenant avec elle, cela nous incite donc à penser qu'il serait capable de… enfin… de faire preuve de… tendresse paternelle… » lâcha Woolsey du bout des lèvres.

John secoua la tête. Non, il avait du mal à croire ça ! Même s'il s'agissait de Todd, cela lui demandait un certain effort.

« De toute façon, le fait est que Todd a poursuivi le développement de la génothérapie seul, une preuve qu'il souhaite vraiment voir ce projet devenir réalité. Nous devrions donc réessayer d'établir un lien avec lui, tenter de les aider à la distribuer au maximum de Wraiths… »

« Hum… Donc, on essaie de rentrer en contact avec lui ? »

« Oui. Ellyn, surtout. Sans elle, je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup d'espoir. »

Acquiesçant, John sortit, laissant Woolsey seul et songeur dans son bureau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn fut réveillée par un bruit étrange. Levant les yeux, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du ronronnement qu'émettait la gorge de Steve. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, il la tenait dans son bras, allongé avec elle dans le lit.

Il la regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit à son tour, ressentant le ravissement que son esprit et son corps émettaient. Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, puis passa un doigt sur son épaule, espérant provoquer une réaction, la rappeler doucement… quand son doigt se figea. Ellyn comprit qu'il avait reçu une communication télépathique.

« Je dois aller à mon poste », dit enfin Steve, avec un soupir.

Ellyn fit une moue boudeuse. Résigné, le Wraith sortit du lit et commença à s'habiller. Une fois prêt, il revint s'asseoir près d'elle, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis sortit.

Restée seule, Ellyn croisa les bras derrière sa tête et repensa à ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait comme ça.

Et elle avait adoré. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pensé à rien : ni à ses sœurs, ni à son passé, ni au futur… Rien qu'à l'immense bonheur de vivre l'instant présent.

Elle resta encore quelques instants au lit, avant de sortir à son tour prendre une douche avant d'aller travailler.


	46. Enlèvementsurprise

_Merci à **Ysa666**, **Mizuki2502**, **Alexandra Lightning**, **Lunastrelle** et **Charlotte0fraises** pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 46 :**

**Enlèvement-surprise**

Assise sur l'un des sièges du Jumper à l'avant, Teyla se surprit à prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Woolsey était rentré en contact avec Todd il y a plus d'une semaine, et avait proposé qu'ils réessaient de collaborer pour des essais de génothérapie. Le docteur Keller voulait examiner la nouvelle formule qu'Ellyn et Steve avaient réussi à créer.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, leur Jumper suivait une navette Wraith se dirigeant vers une planète isolée. Todd l'avait préconisée, car elle n'intéressait ni les humains ni les Wraiths : elle était entourée d'une ceinture d'astéroïdes rendant la zone très dangereuse.

Les essais devaient se faire sur cette planète. Teyla espérait que cela se ferait sans aucune anicroche, cette fois. Ronon était nerveux, pour ne pas dire mécontent. Rodney, lui, un peu angoissé comme de coutume, mais la présence de Jennifer à ses côtés l'apaisait.

Teyla savait que John était intérieurement inquiet. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les origines d'Ellyn, il ne savait plus que penser. En y repensant, Teyla se dit que John n'avait jamais réellement su quel statut adopter enves Ellyn. Il éprouvait naturellement de l'affection pour elle, mais la jeune fille était d'une nature si imprévisible qu'il ne savait jamais trop sur quel pied danser avec elle.

Enfin, le Jumper finit de traverser l'océan de rochers, puis pénétra l'atmosphère de la planète. Il se posa à quelques kilomètres de la navette, près d'un lac.

En sortant, tous purent noter la présence de ruines lantiennes, visibles à l'horizon près des montagnes. Intéressant, mais pour le moment ils avaient d'autres problèmes en vue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. La jeune femme sentit soudain deux mains puissantes se poser ses épaules, puis une conscience se mêler à la sienne.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda son compagnon, de sa voix grave et puissante.

La jeune femme tourna ses beaux yeux violets vers ceux de son compagnon.

« Non… Je crois que nous avons de la visite », dit-elle.

Elle accueillit avec joie l'étreinte réconfortante de son interlocuteur, puis pria les Ancêtres pour que cette menace s'éloigne aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était assoupie contre le siège de la navette sans même s'en rendre compte. Curieux, ces derniers temps elle se sentait plus vite fatiguée que de coutume.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle en parle à son père, il n'hésiterait pas à la renvoyer à l'infirmerie ! C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas objecté au fait qu'elle choisisse Steve pour compagnon. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était normal : chez les Wraiths, les femelles choisissaient elles-mêmes leur compagnon, elles étaient des Reines après tout ! Et Ellyn étant la descendante d'un commandant, elle avait naturellement droit à ce statut, les Wraiths le ressentaient d'instinct.

Mais la jeune fille savait qu'intérieurement, son père n'en demeurait pas moins son père et de ce fait, il surveillait plus Steve qu'avant, il lui arrivait de tenter de lire dans leurs pensées à tous les deux, comme s'il craignait que Steve fasse un seul faux pas qui briserait le cœur à son enfant.

Ellyn était à la fois touchée et agacée par son comportement. Enfin, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus pour le moment, ce serait John et les autres. Elle savait que lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'elle était liée à un Wraith, ils seraient sans doute encore plus distants qu'avant.

Pourtant, certains semblaient trouver ça moins gênants que d'autre. Rodney, d'un naturel plus excentrique et puis, il avait déjà travaillé avec Todd par le passé pour le problème des Réplicateurs. Et Keller, qui avait l'esprit très ouvert. Sans parler de Teyla, qui avait de l'ADN Wraith. Enfin, elle verrait sur place…

La jeune fille suivit son père et Steve hors de la navette. Deux officiers étaient également là, pour veiller sur leur sécurité.

Ils sortirent et marchèrent en direction de l'équipe de John, qui sortait elle-même du Jumper.

D'un accord tacite, le petit groupe marcha à travers la forêt, en direction d'une clairière que Rodney avait localisée en vol. Ce serait un endroit tranquille pour établir un camp et commencer le travail.

Ronon se tenait à distance des Wraiths et les surveillait, ses doigts caressant le manche de son arme à sa ceinture. Le docteur Keller se tenait assise à une table installée près des valises de matériel. Ellyn se tenait assise auprès d'elle, avec Todd et Steve. La doctoresse d'Atlantis examinait la formule qui défilait sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« J'avoue que je n'avais jamais envisagé une telle éventualité ! Mais il n'y a pas eu d'effets secondaires ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Au début, si. Mais ce n'est qu'en changeant de catalyseur et en variant les proportions des produits que nous sommes réellement parvenus à un résultat satisfaisant », dit Steve.

« Mais alors… vous avez les deux types d'organes nourriciers activés ? ! » réalisa la jeune femme.

Steve leva lentement sa main droite. Ronon dégaina sans hésiter. Le Wraith se figea, puis rabaissa sa main tout aussi lentement, sous le regard mauvais du Satédien.

« C'est le seul équilibre qui ne soit pas fatal pour nous », dit le Wraith.

« Ça ne va pas », dit Sheppard.

« John… » commença Ellyn.

« Je suis désolé, mais il a raison ! Comment pouvons-nous croire que cela fonctionne réellement, et que vous n'êtes pas en train de nous bluffer avec une fausse formule ? Il nous faut des résultats plus concrets ! » dit Keller.

Todd émit un soupir. Évidemment, cela ne leur suffisait pas ! Soudain, l'un des officiers émit un grognement.

Ellyn lui dit quelque chose dans la langue Wraith, puis se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui, suivie de près par Steve. L'officier tendit sa main puis, sans hésiter, la planta dans la poitrine de la jeune fille et se nourrit.

« Eh ! Vous mangez en plein milieu de journée, vous ? ! » s'écria Rodney, indigné.

« Il n'a pas subi le traitement, et vous devriez être heureux qu'il se nourrisse d'elle plutôt que d'un innocent sur notre Ruche, docteur McKay », dit Todd.

Une fois l'officier nourri, celui-ci ôta sa main et inclina la tête, en guise de remerciement. Ellyn allait répondre, quand elle se figea. Il lui sembla soudain ressentir une présence. Les Wraiths se tendirent également, bientôt suivis par Teyla. Tous se braquèrent en direction de buissons sur leur gauche. Un mouvement fut perceptible.

Les deux officiers Wraiths se précipitèrent sans hésiter vers les buissons et y disparurent.

« Eh ! Où ils vont ? ! » dit Rodney.

« Laissez, Rodney ! J'ai senti une présence, tout comme eux. Elle était faible, mais je l'ai sentie… » murmura Teyla.

Bientôt, les deux officiers revinrent et dirent qu'ils n'avaient rien pu voir. Qui ou quoi qui les eût observés, cela avait maintenant disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ouf, il avait eu chaud ! Pourtant, il avait bien fallu qu'il aille vérifier. Ainsi, après toutes ces années, des gens étaient arrivés sur leur planète…

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux. Curieux, pourtant. Des Wraiths et des humains, qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'être leurs admirateurs ni leurs esclaves.

Pourtant, deux de ces humains avaient attiré son attention : deux femelles, l'une à la peau sombre et l'autre plus jeune. Elles avaient quelque chose en commun avec les Wraiths. Et cela l'intriguait fortement.

Mais surtout, ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, c'était le moment où l'un des officiers s'était nourri de la jeune. Elle n'avait pas paru faiblir ni même vieillir ! C'était incroyable !

Il fallait à tous prix qu'il entre en contact avec elle. L'avenir des siens en dépendait, ainsi que le sien…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit était tombée. Jennifer et Rodney avaient pris des sacs de couchage et dormaient à même le sol. Les autres étaient assis en tailleur près du feu mourrant, à moitié endormis, leurs armes à la main.

Les Wraiths avaient pris leurs distances, Ellyn demeurait avec eux, mais elle avait elle aussi pris un sac de couchage, et dormait paisiblement.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sembla entendre quelque chose, comme une voix, discrète dans un coin de sa tête. Elle se tendit, espérant mieux capter celui qui utilisait la télépathie pour s'adresser à elle.

Mais il était anormalement loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant aux autres, puis haussa des épaules. Cette planète était inhabitée, que risquait-elle ?

Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les buissons. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle déboucha sur un petit sentier. Là, elle sentit soudain le vide dans sa tête. Plus rien. La communication avait été coupée. Sans doute avait-elle rêvé…

Elle se retourna pour prendre le chemin du campement, quand une silhouette imposante lui barra la route. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une grande main verte et griffue se plaqua sur sa bouche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Alors ? Vous l'avez vue ? » demanda Rodney.

« Non, rien. Et il n'y a pas de traces, c'est incompréhensible ! » dit John.

Il revenait d'une fouille dans l'aile ouest de la forêt avec Ronon. Assise à la table, Keller lança un regard inquiet à Teyla.

« Mes officiers n'ont rien trouvé non plus, et je ne ressens pas sa présence », dit Todd.

Steve demeurait silencieux, lui. Mais ses yeux reflétaient un mélange d'inquiétude et de frustration. Où était donc encore passée Ellyn ?

« Décidément, c'est une habitude chez elle de disparaître sans rien dire ! » dit John, agacé.

« Oui, elle tient ça de sa mère », dit Todd avec un léger sourire, malgré lui.

John lui répondit par une grimace. _Question d'habitude, ça va venir_, se dit-il.

« Bon, on continue les recherches, tous en groupe, chacun dans nos vaisseaux respectifs, ce sera plus facile », dit John.

La démarche fut suivie : les Wraiths prirent le chemin de leur navette, John et ses compagnons celui de leur Jumper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn s'éveilla péniblement. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et elle avait une légère douleur au niveau du cou. Elle se souvint alors qu'hier, son mystérieux agresseur l'avait piquée, lui injectant un produit qui l'avait plongée dans l'inconscience. Elle voulut porter les mains à cet endroit pour le masser, quand elle sentit quelque chose coincer ses poignets.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle avait été ligotée. Levant les yeux, elle se figea.

Un Wraith se tenait assis en tailleur à quelques mètres d'elle, la fixant avec intensité. Il était grand, à peu près comme son père. Et à la façon dont il se tenait, le charisme et l'autorité naturelle qui se dégageaient de lui, nul doute qu'il devait avoir un grade de commandant. Il avait des cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'au creux des épaules, une petite moustache et un bouc. Un tatouage était visible sur le coin gauche de son front, évoquant un triangle au milieu d'une spirale. Mais s'il avait les bottes et le pantalon de cuir noir traditionnel des Wraiths, elle ne voyait aucun manteau sur lui. Juste une chemise en toile, de facture humaine.

Le Wraith la laissa le détailler, lui-même avait fini de l'examiner depuis longtemps. Et il était dérouté, lui aussi. Cette jeune fille portait des vêtements de cuir noir typique des Wraiths, pourtant il ne percevait aucun excès d'enzymes chez elle. Ce n'était pas une adoratrice ni une esclave. Elle n'avait même pas de marques sur le corps indiquant qu'elle se faisait maltraiter.

Pourtant, il percevait l'odeur d'un Wraith sur sa peau. Et ces marques au niveau de la poitrine… Pas mal de Wraiths avaient déjà dû se nourrir d'elle. Mais pourquoi demeurait-elle aussi jeune ? ! Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle avoir une ADN si bizarre, mi-Wraith, mi-humaine ? !

Ellyn soutint son regard, attendant qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

« Vous êtes à moitié Wraith », dit enfin son kidnappeur.

Ellyn leva le menton en signe de défi. Son père lui avait bien dit que dans le futur, elle aurait sans doute des problèmes de ce genre au contact de Wraiths en dehors de l'alliance. Elle ne devait pas se laisser intimider ni rien.

« Et alors, vous détestez les hybrides ? ! » dit-elle avec défi.

Le Wraith plissa légèrement les yeux. L'attitude de la jeune fille ne lui plaisait que moyennement, mais tant pis.

Il se leva, puis s'approcha. Ellyn nota alors qu'il tremblait un peu. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'il était faible, pratiquement sous-nourri !

Arrivé devant elle, il s'accroupit, puis sans hésiter, planta sa main dans la poitrine de la jeune fille et commença à se nourrir. Ellyn serra les dents. Ce Wraith se nourrissait vite et goulument, à croire qu'il n'avait pas aspiré d'énergie humaine depuis des siècles !

Lorsqu'enfin il eut fini, Ellyn le sentit se calmer. Il rouvrit deux yeux jaunes brillant d'une vie nouvelle. Il sourit à pleines dents, puis se redressa.

Il fit quelques pas et leva la tête vers le ciel.

« Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle sensation depuis plus de trois ans ! »

Ellyn haussa un sourcil. Trois ans qu'il était là ? ! Se tournant vers elle, il déclara : « Je vous emmène. Les autres ont besoin de vous. »

Les autres ? De quoi parlait-il ? ! Il y avait donc d'autres Wraiths ici, sur cette planète ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Son père lui avait affirmé que cette planète était inhabitée.

« Pas question que je vienne ! Je ne suis pas un distributeur automatique ! » protesta la jeune fille.

Le Wraith s'approcha. S'accroupissant de nouveau, il dit : « Je coopèrerais, à votre place, jeune hybride. Ne serait-ce que par égard pour la vie que vous portez en vous. »

Ellyn mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Elle se figea. Une vie… en elle ? ! Non, impossible ! ! !

Elle sursauta lorsque le Wraith posa la main sur son ventre et tendit sa conscience vers elle. Ellyn le sentit alors. Une petite conscience, qui commençait à peine à s'éveiller…

Elle ne dit rien, abasourdie. Enceinte ! Elle était enceinte… Et à la merci de ce Wraith, qui allait l'emmener pour qu'elle puisse nourrir ses semblables…


	47. Le village

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**,** Ysa666 **et **Mizuki2502** pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 47 :**

**Le village**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils marchaient à travers la planète, maintenant. Ellyn devait reconnaître que, même si ce Wraith l'avait enlevée, il se comportait d'une manière fort étrange avec elle, presque humaine. Chaque fois que la jeune fille avait un malaise ou était très fatiguée, ce dernier acceptait de faire une pause. Une fois, elle avait même eu un malaise si fort qu'il était intervenu en posant la main sur son ventre, et elle l'avait senti communiquer par télépathie avec l'enfant, pour lui dire de se calmer, de ne pas brusquer sa mère.

« Votre enfant sent votre angoisse, et ça l'effraie lui-même », avait expliqué le Wraith.

Ellyn se demandait comment ne pas s'inquiéter dans une situation pareille. Mais le Wraith a propagé une vague mentale de sérénité dans son esprit et celui de son enfant. Cela l'avait surprise. Pourquoi ce Wraith se comportait-il ainsi avec elle ? Apparemment, les instincts paternels étaient très présents chez eux, rien que la façon dont son père se comportait avec elle ne cessait jamais de la surprendre.

Et lorsqu'elle avait faim, il sortait d'une petite sacoche en bandoulière des fruits et les lui donnait. Ellyn en était surprise : pourquoi avait-il pris ça s'il se nourrissait de façon traditionnelle ? Il avait répondu par un simple haussement d'épaules. Ellyn avait bien tenté de lui poser d'autres questions, pour savoir où ils allaient, ce qu'il ferait d'elle une fois que tout le monde serait nourri, si elle reverrait les siens…

Il l'avait simplement fixée, puis dit que là-bas, personne ne lui ferait de mal, et que peut-être elle voudrait même rester avec lui et les… autres. Ellyn avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça, quelque chose qu'elle ne découvrirait qu'une fois arrivée à destination.

Elle avait bien tenté pendant la nuit de communiquer par télépathie avec son père et les autres, mais le Wraith était puissant, il avait coincé sa télépathie. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas sermonnée ni frappée, juste lancé un regard indiquant clairement qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Ellyn en était donc là, à sa troisième journée de marche, quand elle perçut d'autres présences au bout du chemin. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Wraiths, mais elle s'aperçut que ça ne l'était pas. Du moins, pas tout à fait. Cela lui rappelait Teyla. Non… Ces êtres qu'elle percevait avait plus d'ADN Wraith que les Athosiens. On aurait plutôt qu'ils étaient comme… comme elle !

Elle allait interroger le Wraith, quand ils arrivèrent à un tournant. Passé le coude, ils débouchèrent sur l'entrée d'un village. Face à ce spectacle, Ellyn se figea.

Ce village était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire : des maisons en bois, aux toits de chaume, et des gens qui y circulaient. Il y avait des femmes humaines. Mais les autres étaient des mâles Wraith.

Ellyn vit qu'il y avait aussi des enfants avec eux. Mais tous avaient des détails physiques frappants : des cheveux blancs, ou bien des yeux jaunes, voirent les deux et les fentes sur joues… Tous ces enfants étaient à moitié Wraith et humains, comme elle ! Deux d'entre eux, un garçon et une fille, jaillirent de la foule et coururent vers le Wraith qui avait amené Ellyn ici.

Ce dernier se pencha et en souleva un dans chaque bras. Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, il les embrassa, tandis qu'eux le serraient fort de leurs petits bras.

Les enfants se tournèrent ensuite vers elle. Ellyn les regarda, incapable d'y croire. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux blancs, et des yeux violet. Mais son corps était humain. La fillette avait des cheveux noirs, mais les yeux étaient bien ceux des Wraiths. Tous deux arboraient les fentes typiques des aliens sur leur visage.

« Mais, ce sont… »

« Des hybrides, oui, tout comme toi. Je te présente mon fils Iaden, et ma fille Isyliel. Les enfants, dites bonjour à Aï'nora. »

« Bonjour », dirent les enfants en chœur.

Trop surprise pour répondre, Ellyn leur répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Papa, pourquoi l'avoir attachée ? Elle est méchante ? » demanda la petite fille.

« Non, ma chérie. Va prévenir maman avec ton frère, on a une invitée. »

Tandis que les enfants s'en allaient, le Wraith s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Je vous détache si vous me jurez de rester le temps que je vous explique la situation. »

Ellyn accepta. Une fois libérée, elle suivit le Wraith à travers le village. Les gens se retournèrent à son passage, saluant le Wraith et regardant la jeune fille avec curiosité. Cette dernière les regardait avec un mélange de crainte, de surprise et d'excitation. Se retrouver au milieu de ces Wraiths et ces humains, qui semblaient vivre ensemble de façon si paisible, au point de fonder des familles ici, sur une planète isolée, loin de la galaxie… Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été enlevée, Ellyn ressentait une grande joie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison. Ellyn suivit le Wraith à l'intérieur. Tous deux s'assirent face à face à une table dans ce qui semblait être le hall.

Bientôt, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle était très belle : de longs cheveux noirs, la peau basanée, et des yeux violets emplis de lumière. Elle se tenait de manière forte et autoritaire, elle avait le regard vif et intelligent, Ellyn sentait qu'elle avait l'âme d'une chef inébranlable, mais la façon dont elle vint près du Wraith et se pencha pour l'embrasser lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait aussi être une personne douce et ouverte aux autres.

« Bienvenue, Aï'nora. Je regrette que mon époux t'ait amenée ici de façon aussi peu avenante », dit la jeune femme en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oh… Ce n'est rien. Mais… Écoutez, surtout, ne le prenez pas mal, mais… c'est quoi, tout ça ? Vous… tous… comment… ? »

Sidhiel sourit, amusée par l'air perdu de la jeune fille.

« J'en déduis que tu n'as pas connu beaucoup de gens comme toi, dans ton enfance, hein ? Tu vivais sur une Ruche peuplée de Wraiths, avec ton père Wraith, et ta mère humaine ? » devina la jeune femme.

« Les Lantiens m'ont séparé de mes parents quand j'étais tout bébé. Ma mère est morte en me sauvant la vie, et mon père a passé deux millénaires à silloner la galaxie pour me retrouver. »

« Oh… Toutes mes excuses ! Je ne voulais pas être impolie. En tous cas, sache-le, ici, tu es la bienvenue, et aucun Wraith de ce village ne te fera de mal. »

Tout en parlant, Sidhiel s'assit aux côtés du Wraith, qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

« Mais, et vous, comment ça se fait que vous viviez tous sur cette planète, et en parfaite harmonie ? » demanda Ellyn.

Le Wraith et la jeune femme se regardèrent un moment. Ellyn sentit qu'ils discutaient par télépathie.

« C'est une longue histoire », dit enfin le Wraith.

« Je crois que j'ai le temps. Je suis condamnée à rester vivre ici, hein ? »

Le Wraith hocha la tête, en émettant un grognement au rythme évasif.

« Au départ, moi et mes frères faisions partie d'une alliance Wraith, comme tous ceux de notre espèce. Nous devions transporter une cargaisons d'esclaves pour un vaisseau-ruche. Mais en cours de route, nous sommes tombés sur une ceinture d'astéroïdes. Notre vaisseau s'est échoué sur cette planète. Les Wraiths et humaines survivantes ont fini par unir leurs forces pour survivre. Et c'est là que l'improbable s'est produit », dit le Wraith.

« Quoi donc ? » Ellyn le savait, mais elle voulait l'entendre.

« Nous sommes tombés amoureux », dit Sidhiel.

« Plusieurs Wraiths ont trouvé en certaines des humaines leur âme-sœur et se sont unis à elle. »

« Pas tous ? » demanda Ellyn.

« Non… Nous nous sommes battus contre eux et avons dû les tuer, pour protéger nos compagnes, ainsi que nos enfants qu'elles portaient en elles. Nous n'en sommes pas fiers, d'ailleurs », dit le Wraith.

Sidhiel eut un léger geste de recul. Le Wraith lui offrit un sourire rassurant. « Mais c'est incroyable ce qu'un Wraith peut faire quand il tombe amoureux. » Sa main serra celle de Sidhiel, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Ellyn fit la moue.

« Mais comment vous faites pour… la nourriture ? »

« Ah, ça… C'est une découverte qui s'est produite tout à fait par hasard. Nous nous nourrissons toujours grâce à la fente nourricière dans notre main, mais nous ne prenons rien à nos compagnes. »

« Alors vous avez de la nourriture en stock dans les ruines de votre vaisseau ? » demanda Ellyn.

« Non. Nous nous nourrissons des animaux. »

« Pardon ? ! »

« Les animaux ! Ce n'est pas aussi nourrissant et appétissant que les humains, mais avec ça nous tenions parfaitement le coup. »

« Vous teniez ? »

« Ce traitement ne nous suffit pas. Nous nous affaiblissons, lentement mais sûrement. Et la Porte des Étoiles est désactivée, il leur est impossible d'utiliser nos Darts pour aller chasser sur d'autres planètes. Nous nous affaiblissions… jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, Aï'nora. »

« Moi ? ! Oh ! » Elle commençait à comprendre. L'état de faiblesse du Wraith, quand il l'avait capturée : il n'en pouvait plus de ce régime. Cela ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, en leur donnant à tous l'illusion de se nourrir.

« Vous m'avez enlevée pour que je nourrisse tout le monde dans ce village, et sauver toutes ces familles », comprit la jeune fille.

Le Wraith acquiesça. Soudain, les deux enfants entrèrent dans la pièce. Iaden sauta au cou de sa mère, tandis qu'Isyliel venait s'assoire sur les genoux de son père. Celui-ci passa les bras autour de la petite.

Ellyn eut un pincement de cœur devant cette scène. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle-même. Si elle avait vécu son enfance avec son père et sa mère sur la Ruche, la vie aurait-elle été ainsi, pour elle ?

Refusant d'afficher son trouble, elle prit la parole : « J'accepte de vous aider. »

La famille leva les yeux vers elle, surprise et ravie.

« Merci, Aï'nora », dit Sidhiel, la main sur le cœur.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ellyn ! »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un chapitre court, mais nécessaire à la transition pour la suite de l'histoire. J'ai décidé d'inclure les personnages de ma fic « Entre Terre et Lumière », pour cette fic, je trouvais ça bien ! _

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez voir dans mon profil, c'est une fic de Stargate Atlantis, qui relate en détails l'histoire de Sidhiel et tous les habitants du village. _

_Pour ceux qui connaissent, j'espère que ça vous convient ? _

_Lunastrelle, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais parlé de Sidhiel dans le chapitre d'avant ! ^_^_


	48. L'objectif d'Hibana

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Mizuki2502** pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 48 :**

**L'objectif d'Hibana**

Assise sur la butte à l'est du village, Ellyn admirait le coucher de soleil. Ou plutôt, des trois soleils de cette planète. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup les histoires que Carter lui avait racontées, lors de sa visite du SGC, au sujet de Chulak et de ses trois soleils.

Peut-être cette planète était-elle plus proche de l'autre monde que l'on ne le pensait ?

_Idiote ! C'est dans une autre galaxie ! La déprime ne me réussit pas_, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Non, cela ne vous réussit pas du tout. »

Ellyn se retourna dans un sursaut. Un Wraith se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était plutôt grand, mais plus svelte que le commandant. Il avait des cheveux blancs retenus en queue de cheval derrière la tête et un petit bouc. Un tatouage ressemblant à une vague était visible sous son œil droit. Ellyn avait appris qu'il s'agissait du second du commandant. Il était le compagnon d'une jeune femme blonde du nom de Yuva, qui attendait un enfant, comme Ellyn avait pu le constater lorsqu'elle avait laissé tous les Wraiths du village se nourrir.

Ils avaient pratiquement tous fait la queue pour venir se nourrir d'elle. Yuva avait soutenu le Wraith, tant celui-ci était affaibli par la faim. Ellyn avait été touchée de lire dans son esprit le terrible combat mental auquel il s'était livré : résister à la faim, à l'envie de se nourrir de la jeune femme, par amour pour elle et l'enfant qu'elle allait mettre au monde.

« Vous me surveillez ? » lâcha la jeune fille.

Le Wraith resta impassible. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de leur nuire, elle leur en voulait de la garder ici.

« Vous êtes en colère contre nous », dit-il.

« Y'a de quoi, non ? Je suis séparée de mon père, la seule famille qui me reste, et je vais apparemment vivre toute ma vie ici, avec un enfant qui ne connaîtra jamais son propre père. »

Le Wraith crispa légèrement ses mains, mais ne réagit pas plus à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il fut rassuré qu'Ellyn n'ait rien vu.

« Nous ne voulons pas que notre secret soit divulgué. Nous avons investi tellement d'efforts, de pertes, de sacrifices pour vivre tous ici, loin de la guerre et des ennuis de cette galaxie… Et si vous n'étiez pas arrivée sur cette planète, tous les enfants de ce village auraient fini orphelins de père. Des enfants comme vous. »

Ellyn poussa un soupir. Bien sûr, elle comprenait cela, mais…

« Pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance, quand je vous dis que mes amis ne vous feront rien ? Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront votre situation, et certains voudront sûrement même vous aider ! »

« Qui donc ? » demanda le Wraith, l'air méfiant.

« Mon père, par exemple ! Il a aimé une Lantienne, et il a passé toute sa vie à me chercher, et à me protéger ! Et Teyla, elle a l'esprit plus ouvert que les autres ! Sans parler du docteur Keller, je la connais, c'est une scientifique adorable, au cœur d'or ! »

Le Wraith secoua la tête.

« Ils sont vos amis, Aï'nora. Pas les nôtres. Nous sommes les Wraiths d'une alliance qui a autrefois combattu Atlantis, il y a plus de deux ans. Nous leur avons infligé de lourdes pertes. Le passé ne s'efface pas aussi rapidement. Et il y a un ancien Runner parmi eux. Sa haine est tenace, le commandant l'a perçue alors qu'il vous espionnait. Il n'éprouve que du dégoût à l'égard de votre père, votre compagnon et vous-même, depuis qu'il connaît votre vraie nature. »

Ellyn ferma les yeux, ses poings se crispèrent de douleur. Elle l'avait senti dès le début, mais entendre quelqu'un d'autre le lui dire était douloureux.

« Pourtant… Il s'accroche à l'espoir que vous êtes toujours la jeune fille perdue et triste que lui et ses compagnons ont réveillé sur Atlantis. »

Ellyn regarda le Wraith avec surprise. Ce dernier se leva sans en dire davantage, puis fit deux pas en direction du sentier menant au village. Il s'arrêta.

« Vous venez ? » dit-il, sans se retourner.

Ellyn hocha de la tête, puis se leva et le suivit jusqu'au village. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin descendant le long de la colline quand la jeune fille sentit soudain une douleur lui traverser le ventre.

« AH ! »

Inquiet, le Wraith se pencha vers elle. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ellyn ne put lui répondre, la douleur se fit plus forte, si forte qu'elle vit des points noirs se former dans son champ de vision. Elle se sentit basculer en avant. Elle aurait pu tomber et dévaler la colline pour se fracasser le crâne contre le rocher en bas, si le Wraith ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

Une fois la jeune femme bien calée dans ses bras, il descendit la colline et courut jusqu'au village, à la maison de Sidhiel. Cette dernière était dehors, occupée à étendre du linge avec l'aide de Yuva.

Dès qu'elles le virent arriver avec Ellyn évanouie dans ses bras, Sidhiel jeta son linge humide par terre et le conduisit chez elle, suivie de Yuva inquiète.

Le commandant était en méditation dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux dès qu'ils eurent franchi le pas de la maison, et libéra le lit pour laisser son second déposer la jeune femme inconsciente dessus.

Une fois la jeune fille allongée sur son lit, il posa les mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux, entrant en contact avec l'esprit de l'enfant.

Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers ses compagnons avec l'air grave : « Son enfant a besoin de son père. Sinon, son développement ne se fera pas correctement. »

Il aurait dû y penser, bien sûr ! Cela avait été dur pour Sidhiel, il avait toujours été là pour calmer les bébés qu'elle attendait, quand ils commençaient à épuiser son organisme. Les enfants Wraiths avaient des besoins particuliers, et les humains n'avaient pas la même constitution.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » demanda Yuva, anticipant la réponse tant crainte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lilith n'en pouvait plus. Cette situation la rendait complètement folle. Il fallait qu'elle se libère de l'emprise de Hibana. Mais comment ? Elle poussa un soupir.

Autrefois, elle ne se serait jamais laissée faire. Mais depuis ce jour maudit où Ellyn lui avait présenté des excuses, la jeune fille s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait un cœur… et que les morceaux avaient commencé à se recoller.

_Petite sœur… Quand je serai libre, je te filerai une bonne paire de claques pour m'avoir ramollie comme ça ! _se dit-elle avec un léger rire mental.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Hibana la traînait toujours avec elle, et l'allongeait dans un coin de végétation dense, où on ne pourrait la trouver.

Pour l'instant, cette maudite Étoile fantôme s'était éloignée, elle continuait d'espionner Ellyn. Il fallait en profiter.

Fermant les yeux, Lilith se concentra, essayant d'invoquer son pouvoir. Elle ressentit bientôt l'énergie familière de son Étoile. Elle tenta de la canaliser, mais les premiers effluves d'énergie se heurtèrent à une barrière invisible. Maudite Hibana ! Elle la tenait en son pouvoir.

Mais Lilith n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à répéter le même ordre mental : _Bats-toi ! _

Son Étoile se mit à émettre des pulsations, tentant de rompre le champ magnétique blanc que Hibana avait installé autour du corps de la jeune fille pour la paralyser.

Mais rien n'y faisait ! Bon sang, elle commençait à en avoir marre. Elle se prépara à hurler de rage, quand du bruit se fit dans les buissons près d'elle. Lilith serra les dents. Hibana revenait sans doute pour la punir de son audace…

« Ah, vous voilà ! »

_Cette voix… _Lilith ouvrit de grands yeux. Deux hommes venaient d'apparaître devant elle : Jill et Guerrick.

« Vous ? ! » dit la jeune femme, ahurie.

« Nous aussi, on est ravi de te revoir ! » dit Jill, railleur.

Guerrick tendit la main vers elle, mais se heurta à un champ d'énergie blanc lumineux.

« Pas comme ça. Servez-vous de vos pouvoirs de chevalier », dit Jill.

Guerrick fronça des sourcils. Il ne voyait pas trop comment faire. D'instinct, il tendit à nouveau la main, mais lentement, et ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de la sensation de chaleur et de pouvoir qui l'avait envahi la première fois.

Le tatouage sur son avant-bras droit s'illumina d'une lumière noire et argentée. Sa main traversa le halo blanc de Hibana, et vint serrer celle de Lilith.

Les deux énergies s'annulèrent aussitôt, Lilith sentit son corps se détendre. Soulagée, elle se leva puis se mit à s'étirer.

« Dis, tu n'oublies rien ? » dit Jill.

Lilith se tourna vers Guerrick. Il s'était relevé lui aussi, et même s'il n'affichait rien, il semblait fatigué.

« … La prochaine fois, venez plus vite », dit Lilith.

Jill leva les yeux au ciel. Lilith n'avait pas changé : toujours froide et craintive à l'idée d'afficher trop de sentiments.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faut y aller », dit le jeune homme.

« Où ça ? » demanda Guerrick.

« On change de planète ! J'ai juste assez d'énergie pour vous téléporter tous les deux », dit Jill.

« Holà, pas question ! Je dois régler mes comptes avec Hibana, moi ! »

« Lilith… Laisse tomber, Hibana est trop forte, et tu ne peux rien faire contre elle tant qu'elle n'est qu'un fantôme ! »

« Un fantôme ? »

« Ouais. C'est un esprit, elle est morte dans l'incendie du labo autrefois. Le Marchand de Sable la maintient dans ce monde par sa magie, mais Hibana ne pourra rien faire tant qu'elle n'aura pas un vrai corps. »

« Quoi ? Et Ellynalors ? Je dois me battre contre elle, tu sais, selon… »

« Le Jeu de la Lune, je sais… mais pas tant qu'elle portera son bébé. »

Lilith fronça des sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Jill. Puis soudain, la réponse la frappa de plein fouet.

« QUOI ? ! Ma sœur… ma petite sœur est… »

« Enceinte, ouais ! Je l'espionne depuis un bout de temps, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Lilith resta immobile, totalement perdue et stupéfaite par la nouvelle. Enceinte ! Sa sœur Ellyn, gardienne de l'Étoile d'Or, était enceinte ! ! ! ! Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait imaginé que sa sœur ferait ça, un jour.

Elle poussa un soupir, puis acquiesça.

« C'est bon, emmène-moi, Jill. »

Tandis que le jeune homme commençait à se concentrer, Lilith tourna la tête en direction du village Wraith.

_Fais attention à toi, Ellyn. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'équipe de John et celle de Todd marchaient à travers les bois. Rodney gardait les yeux rivés sur son écran, essayant de détecter la moindre présence, mais il n'y avait rien à part des animaux !

Teyla et les Wraiths utilisaient leur perception des cellules Wraith, espérant retrouver Ellyn ainsi. John, Rodney, Ronon et le docteur Keller regardaient autour d'eux tout en marchant. Ronon n'arrivait pas à déceler la moindre piste, bizarrement. Et cela le frustrait. Il était l'un des meilleurs pisteurs de la Galaxie, et il savait très bien que même après plusieurs jours, il aurait dû restes des traces de celui qui avait enlevé Ellyn ! Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y eût rien ? Il n'avait même pas plu, depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète !

Soudain, Rodney dit : « Arrêtez ! Y'a quelque chose qui vient vers nous, à grande vitesse. »

Tout le monde se figea et se mit en garde, méfiant. Un curieux bourdonnement retentit.

« Un Dart ? » demanda John, armant son P-90.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce bruit », dit Todd.

Soudain, des buissons jaillit une énorme abeille. En voyant cette horreur, Rodney et le docteur Keller hurlèrent de peur. John, Teyla et Ronon tirèrent dessus. L'insecte s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

« Qu-qu-qu'est-ce-ce-ce qu-qu-que c-c-c-c'ét-t-t-tait que ç-ç-ç-ça ? » bégaya Jennifer.

« Une abeille géante… » dit Steve, d'une voix calme avec une légère note de surprise.

« Une abeille ? J'AI HORREUR DES ABEILLES ! JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE ! Je peux en mourir ! » gémit Rodney en serrant fort ses bras contre lui.

« Mais d'où sort cette horreur ? On se croirait dans _Tintin et l'Étoile Filante _! » dit John.

« La faune a dû subir des mutations biologiques particulières sur cette planète. Autrefois, c'était un territoire lantien, Janus y a même mené des expériences », dit Todd.

« Vous comptiez nous dire ça quand ? » demanda John.

Soudain, les buissons devant eux remuèrent. Tous dégainèrent leurs armes, prêts à en découdre avec la prochaine horreur qui les approcherait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn avait mal. Sa tête tournait, et son ventre émettait de sourdes vagues de douleur. Elle sentait l'esprit de son enfant, qui était effrayé. Sans son père, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait que rester en contact mental avec lui, en attendant qu'une autre solution se présente.

Mais soudain, elle sentit une autre présence près d'elle. Inquiète, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit qu'elle était dans son Éther, le monde de son esprit.

Mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle ne s'était pas endormie, pourtant ! La douleur l'en empêchait ?

« Ellyn… »

La jeune fille serra les poings. Oh non, pas elle ! Hibana apparut devant elle, et sourit d'un air carnassier.

« Bonjour, grande sœur ! »

« Hibana… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« De toi, rien. Mais je veux l'esprit de ton enfant. »

Ellyn sentit la panique la gagner. Quoi ? Comment était-elle au courant ?

« Que… Que vas-tu en faire ? »

Hibana haussa des épaules.

« Je suis morte, Ellyn. Depuis le jour où les laboratoires ont pris feu, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Le Marchand de Sable a recueilli mon esprit et l'a lié à mon Étoile. Cela me maintient dans ce monde, mais… pour devenir la nouvelle Mère-Lune, pour jouer, il me faut un corps. Alors, je vais me réincarner dans le corps de ton enfant. Et je vais donc devoir chasser son esprit pour prendre sa place. »

Ellyn secoua vigoureusement la tête. Alors ça, jamais !

* * *

_Pitié, me frappez pas, pitié, pitié ! Je dois m'arrêter là, désolée ! Je publierai la suite aussi vite que possible, c'est juré ! _


	49. Le monde des cauchemars

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Mizuki2502 **pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 49 :**

**Le monde des cauchemars**

Le groupe de John et celui de Todd attendirent, prêts à en découdre avec l'intrus qui se présenterait.

Mais soudain, sans que nul ne comprenne pourquoi, tous sentirent un violent mal de tête les saisir, puis ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sheppard ouvrit les yeux. Au lieu de rencontrer le ciel bleu de la planète, il vit le plafond de sa chambre, dans sa maison d'enfance, sur Terre. Ou plutôt, celle où il était venu pour l'enterrement de son père.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ! _

« Alors, petit frère, on faisait la sieste ? »

John aperçut son frère, Dave, debout à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Dave ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Papa a une surprise pour toi ! »

« Quoi ? Mais notre père est mort, enfin ! On a assisté à son enterrement tous les deux, il y a… » dit John, en se levant.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Son père entra dans la pièce.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils ! Tu dois être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Papa, c'est pas mon anniversaire avant le mois prochain, et je… »

La porte s'ouvrit. Un clown entra, et lui jeta des confettis à la figure en ricanant. John sentit l'angoisse le saisir. Il détestait les clowns, il en avait une peur bleue !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

McKay ouvrit les yeux. Il vit qu'il était dans son laboratoire. Mais il n'était pas seul. Zelenka était assis à son bureau, et pianotait sur son ordinateur.

« Eh, dites donc ! Faut pas vous gêner, Radek ! À quoi vous jouez, là ? » dit McKay en se levant.

Il se figea en voyant une autre personne rejoindre Zelenka et poser affectueusement la main sur sa nuque.

« Où tu en es de tes recherches, chéri ? »

« Ça va, mon cœur », répondit Zelenka. »

« _Mon cœur ? ! Chéri ?_ Jennifer, à quoi tu joues, là ? Vous avez formé une coallition contre moi ? ! »

Keller se tourna vers Rodney avec un air mauvais.

« Tu es pitoyable ! J'en ai marre de m'occuper d'un hypocondriaque comme toi ! Radek ne se plaint jamais, lui, il est courageux ! C'est pour ça qu'il a obtenu ton poste, plus personne ne pouvait te supporter ! » Et sur ces mots, elle lui administra une claque.

Rodney tomba au sol, sonné physiquement et mentalement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todd ouvrit les yeux. Au lieu de rencontrer le ciel bleu de la planète, il vit un plafond noir et sale. Il se redressa, et reconnut avec horreur cet endroit : la cellule des Genii où il avait passé des années prisonnier.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il s'était échappé avec l'aide de Sheppard et…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Kolya entra, suivi de John et deux Genii. Bizaremment, le colonel n'était pas attaché, il ne semblait pas en situation critique. Il arborait le même sourire cruel que les trois autres humains.

« Alors, on se plaît ici, mon vieux ? » dit John.

« Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce que… ? » Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un des soldats tendit une baguette électrique vers lui. Il reçut un violent coup de jus et recula.

« Mais enfin, Sheppard, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? ! » rugit Todd, hors de lui.

« Je me casse, et tu restes ici à baver tout seul, sale monstre ! Allez, salut », dit John avant de sortir.

Todd leva les yeux vers Kolya. Ce dernier sortit un revolver de sa poche et le pointa vers son cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Steve ouvrit les yeux. Il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il faisait anormalement sombre. Tiens, la nuit était tombée sur la planète ? Il avait donc perdu connaissance aussi longtemps ?

Mais en se redressant, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus sur la planète. Il était dans une cellule d'Atlantis, celle-là même où il avait passé plusieurs semaines prisonnier par la faute de Sheppard.

Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il s'était échappé il y a plusieurs années ! Comment… ?

Soudain, Sheppard apparut derrière les barreaux, avec deux soldats d'Atlantis.

« Alors, prêt à cracher le morceau ? » dit John.

« Sheppard ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » dit Steve.

Le colonel émit un ricanement sournois.

« Allons, nous avons fait un marché, tu te souviens ? Tu me files des informations et je t'offre ce casse-croûte. »

Il s'écarta, laissant voir un humain en robe de nuit. Il avait l'air pâle et faible, très faible.

« Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! » intima le Wraith.

« C'est quoi, ce plan ? Tu as faim, oui ou non, sale monstre ? »

Tout ça n'était pas normal ! Steve se dirigea vers les barreaux et tendit la main quand il se heurta à un champ d'énergie.

« Je te l'avais dit, pour les champs de force, les Lantiens savaient y faire ! » dit John, avec l'air suffisant.

Steve se mit à faire les cent pas, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était contrarié.

Ça ne pouvait pas être comme ça ! Ellyn n'était même pas là ! Comment avait-il pu remonter dans le passé ?

« Ellyn… » murmura le Wraith.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » gémit la jeune fille.

Hibana haussa des épaules.

« Tes amis sont liés à toi par l'esprit. Je me sers de ce lien pour entrer dans leur esprit et leur donner des cauchemars. Alors, choisis ! Ou tu me donnes la vie de ton enfant, ou je prends celle de tes compagnons, ainsi que celle de ton père et de ton Chevalier. »

« NON ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Oh si ! J'ai déjà eu affaire à certains d'entre eux par le passé, tu sais ? John a visité la planète où j'avais vécu toute ma vie, avant de te rencontrer. Il a touché à un de mes cristaux, et j'ai joué avec l'esprit des habitants de la cité pendant un temps. C'était si amusant ! »

Intriguée, Ellyn se redressa pour la regarder.

« Mais ça n'a pas duré ? Pourquoi ? »

Hibana perdit son sourire et agita la main en un geste agacé.

« Peu importe ! On est pas là pour parler de ça ! Donne-moi l'esprit de ton bébé, laisse-moi me réincarner ! »

« ÇA, JAMAIS ! » hurla Ellyn.

Elle tendit la main pour lui envoyer une boule de lumière, mais rien ne se passa. Elle regarda la paume de sa main sans comprendre. Hibana éclata de rire.

« Pauvre idiote ! Tu es dans le monde des rêves, _mon_ royaume ! Ici, tout se passe comme je le souhaite ! »

Secouant négativement la tête, Ellyn tomba à genoux. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre, non ! Pas comme ça !

Elle porta la main à son ventre en gémissant. Cette maudite douleur qui n'en finissait pas !

« _Ellyn…_ »

Cette voix… Steve ?

« Steve ? »

« _Ellyn ?_ »

« Je suis là ! »

Hibana fronça le sourcil de son unique œil valide, puis disparut. Ellyn regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdu, quand elle sentit une présence familière.

Relevant les yeux, elle Steve apparaître. Il parut soulagé en la voyant. Elle eut envie de se blottir dans ses bras, mais elle se demanda s'il était bien réel. Hibana pouvait bien se servir de son esprit pour créer des cauchemars, après tout !

Elle vit le Wraith avancer de lui-même et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es vivante… » murmura le Wraith.

Ellyn se détendit lentement, reconnaissant l'aura si familière de son compagnon.

« Steve… Hibana, elle… »

« Je sais, on doit… »

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Sans lâcher la jeune fille, il recula un peu et regarda au niveau de son ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ellyn comprit qu'il venait de sentir la présence de l'enfant.

Elle attendit, inquiète de sa réaction. Finalement, Steve la reprit dans ses bras et la serra encore plus fort. La jeune fille sentait son âme qui irradiait de bonheur.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » dit le Wraith dans un souffle.

« Je… Je ne l'ai su qu'après que les autres m'aient enlevé. »

« Les autres ? »

« Oui, des Wraiths, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Hibana est ici ! Et elle veut tuer mon enfant pour prendre sa place ! Elle veut renaître dans le corps de notre bébé. »

Elle vit le visage de Steve passer du bonheur à la colère animale.

« Dis-moi où elle est, que je la tue… » gronda le Wraith.

« Ah oui ? Et comment le feriez-vous, puisque je suis déjà morte ? » ricana une voix dans son dos.

Le Wraith se retourna et se mit en position d'attaque face à Hibana. Celle-ci le toisa de son œil d'or avant de sourire méchament.

« Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Le monde des cauchemars est mon royaume, tout s'y déroule selon mes désirs. Je vous laisse entre amoureux, maintenant. Ciao ! »

Elle disparut avant que Steve n'ait le temps de l'atteindre. Désemparée, Ellyn se laissa tomber au sol. Qu'allaient-ils faire, maintenant ?


	50. L'Éther d'Hibana

_Merci à __Kisara Hamagasaki, Lunastrelle et Rini Diaz __pour leurs reviews ! _

_Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite, j'ai manqué un peu d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, mais voilà ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 50 :**

**L'Éther d'Hibana**

Ellyn ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis faisait combien de temps maintenant étaient-ils prisonniers dans ce monde d'illusions ?

Steve et elle avaient traversé un espace vide et gris sans s'arrêter, jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la jeune fille n'en puisse plus et se laisse tomber au sol.

Le Wraith remarquait néanmoins d'étranges choses : il ne ressentait ni faim ni fatigue. Rien qu'une sorte de… fatigue mentale du fait que rien ne changeait autour d'eux. Il le ressentait bien moins qu'Ellyn, mais il commençait à éprouver de l'agacement.

Pourquoi rien ne changeait ? ! Hibana n'avait pas pensé à ajouter un détail, un rocher, un arbre, un oiseau, quelque chose qui changerait de ça ! Tout plutôt que cette immense étendue plate, grise et uniforme, avec ce ciel grisâtre et uniforme !

Ils se remirent bientôt en route, le Wraith incitant sa compagne à ne pas abandonner.

Mais après plus d'une nouvelle demi-heure de marche, Ellyn se laissa retomber en criant qu'elle en avait assez !

Découragé, Steve détourna le regard. Mais un bruit de sanglot ramena son attention vers sa compagne. Elle avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras, et sanglotait maintenant.

« Allons… Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner ! » dit le Wraith.

« Non ! Non, non, non, c'est foutu ! »

« Autrefois, c'était toi qui t'étais battue pour me sortir de ma cellule sur Atlantis, alors que j'avais abandonné depuis longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, tu baisses les bras ? » dit Steve, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et pourquoi j'y aurais pas droit ? ! C'est foutu ! Et tout est de ma faute. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Mes sœurs… Docteur Weir… Beckett… Ma mère… Et maintenant tout le monde… Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre heureuse avec d'autres ! Je suis une Étoile. J'aurais beau tout faire, je ne pourrai jamais fuir ma destinée : disparaître dans le ciel, sous forme de lune ! »

Steve s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Une fois qu'il eut bien accroché son regard, il essuya du revers de ses pouces les larmes qui en coulaient puis il se pencha et captura ses lèvres en un long baiser passionné.

Ellyn se laissa faire, succombant rapidement à son baiser. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le Wraith cala son front contre le sien et lui dit mentalement : « _Moi, je suis là. Et je ne disparaîtrai pas. Aï'nora… je veux que tu vives toute ta vie avec moi, je veux que tu sois ma reine. Alors, ne disparais pas !_ »

Cet ordre sonnait à la fois impératif et suppliant. La jeune fille eut envie de dire non, mais quelque chose dans ce qu'avait fait le Wraith la poussait à ne pas désespérer.

« D'accord… » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Satisfait, Steve l'aida à se relever, puis tous deux se retournèrent pour reprendre leur route, quand ils virent que le paysage avait changé.

Un immense mur de cristal se dressait devant eux, il montait jusqu'au ciel et se perdait dans la grisaille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jill avait téléporté Lilith et Guerrick jusque sur une planète où se trouvait un village humain. Là, l'ex-runner avait invité les jeunes gens à le suivre pour aller se reposer là-bas. Jill l'avait remercié, puis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, il devait retourner sur la planète des Gorwels, il avait toujours du travail là-bas.

Quant à Lilith… Elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de faire un petit tour, toute seule, elle en avait besoin.

Elle prit un sentier, sans trop faire attention à ce qui l'entourait ni même à l'endroit où elle posait le pied. Elle s'en moquait.

Une seule et même pensée martelait sa tête : Ellyn était enceinte.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait toujours cru qu'une fois devenue une Étoile, on n'avait plus rien d'humain, plus aucun d'avenir, pas même le droit de fonder une famille !

Pourtant, Ellyn y était parvenue. Et cela remettait ses principes en question. Si les Mères-Lunes voulaient que leurs filles s'entretuent, si le seul avenir qu'elles leur réservaient était la mort, pourquoi les laisser se reproduire ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? !

« _Tu sais pourquoi_ », dit Fleur-de-Lune, l'avatar de son Étoile.

Lilith leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà l'autre qui s'y mettait !

« _Cesse de te comporter de façon aussi puérile, Lilith ! Que crois-tu ? Chaque Étoile a une entité qui veille sur elle par amour ! Ta vie n'est pas vouée à la mort et au désespoir !_ »

Mais toutes ces horreurs vécues dans les laboratoires, la trahison d'Ellyn…

« _ELLE NE T'A PAS TRAHIE ! TOUT CE QU'ELLE T'A DIT LA DERNIÈRE FOIS NE T'A DONC PAS SUFFI ?_ »

Lilith se prit la tête dans ses mains. Son avatar commençait à s'énerver, une chose très rare. Fleur-de-Lune était de nature plutôt douce et réservée. La sentir fâchée à ce point était une première.

« _Quand donc te décideras-tu à rouvrir ton cœur ?_ »

Lilith sentit soudain quelque chose de petit et chaud glisser sur sa joue. Elle posa la main dessus et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une larme.

Elle pleurait ? ! Elle, la plus terrible des Étoiles, la plus sombre, la plus froide… Elle comprit alors que Fleur-de-Lune avait fini ce qu'Ellyn avait commencé avec ses maudites excuses : elle avait brisé sa carapace d'acier !

Lilith leva la tête et réalisa soudain que la nuit était tombée. Deux belles lunes rondes éclairaient le ciel et semblaient la regarder avec bienveillance.

« Lilith ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, et vit que Guerrick se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il la dévisageait avec inquiétude.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Lilith comprit qu'il ressentait sa tristesse. Leur lien lui permettait de faire ce genre de choses.

« Oui. Ça va mieux, maintenant. Merci. »

Guerrick cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton chaleureux de la jeune fille.

« Bon, on rentre ? J'ai… froid », avoua la jeune fille.

L'ex-runner acquiesça, puis lui fit signe de la suivre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn et Steve regardèrent le mur un moment, sans comprendre quoi faire. D'où sortait-il ?

La jeune Étoile sentit soudain un souvenir de l'Étoile de Moïra flotter jusqu'à son esprit : ce mur était la limite de l'Éther d'Hibana.

Derrière ce mur se trouvait donc le monde spirituel de l'Étoile de Cristal.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de demander à Ellyn ce qui se passait : la jeune fille tendit la main et toucha le mur. Un rayon lumineux enveloppa son corps puis la fit disparaître.

Steve cligna des yeux, puis toucha à son tour le mur, mais rien ne se passa. Il émit un grognement, puis donna un coup dans le mur. Il était seul et impuissant, maintenant !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une forte lumière blanche l'aveuglait. Ellyn cligna des yeux et attendit que la lueur se fasse moins forte. Lorsqu'enfin elle put voir, l'espace autour d'elle s'obscurité.

Elle vit qu'elle flottait au milieu d'un immense espace noir. Des milliers de cristaux de toutes les formes et couleurs flottaient autour d'elle.

Cet endroit aurait pu paraître magnifique, presque enchanteur, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce froid ambiant. Tout était vide et dépourvu de chaleur. C'était le monde d'une personne qui ne connaissait rien aux choses telles que la vie, l'amour, la chaleur, le bien…

« Bienvenu dans mon monde », dit Hibana.

Elle venait d'apparaître devant Ellyn, et regardait celle-ci avec l'air impassible.

« Prête à me donner le corps dont j'ai tant envie ? » dit Hibana.

Ellyn leva le menton en signe de défi.

« Jamais. Je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut, mais jamais je ne te donnerai mon enfant ! »

Hibana sourit.

« J'espérais que tu répondrais ça ! »

Elle tendit la main. Un des cristaux flotta jusque dans sa main et prit la forme d'une épée.

« Bon, je vais donc le prendre de force », conclut-elle en pointant son épée vers Ellyn.

Cette dernière se concentra, puis fit apparaître l'épée de glace de Roxane dans sa main. Les deux combattantes se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Hibana engagea le combat.

Elle frappa la première. Ellyn para son coup, puis tenta un estoc qu'Hibana esquiva. La petite fille évoluait avec une agilité déconcertante. Elle avait tout d'un fantôme ! Rapide, fluette, des contours presque irréels…

Soudain, Ellyn vit une ouverture à sa droite. Elle en profita et pointa son épée vers la gamine. Celle-ci ne para nullement le coup. L'arme… la traversa.

Déconcertée, Ellyn recula.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis un fantôme ! Comment espères-tu me vaincre ? » dit la fillette.

Ellyn fit la moue.

« Tu pourrais te rendre ? » dit-elle avec ironie.

Énervée par cette réplique, Hibana se remit à l'attaquer, de tous les côtés cette fois. Ellyn recula et heurta un cristal.

Elle crut soudain entendre la voix de John à l'intérieur, qui criait : « Je déteste les clowns ! »

« Quoi ? ! » s'écria Ellyn.

Elle se retourna, et vit alors John dans sa chambre, avec deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un clown. Soudain, le reflet d'Hibana armée apparut.

Ellyn se retourna et esquiva une pique d'Hibana. Mais, tandis que le combat reprenait, Ellyn en profita pour reculer, esquiver, tourner autour de la fillette et regarder les cristaux à la dérobée : chacun d'eux montrait l'un de ses amis. Elle vit même son père martyrisé par Kolya et des Genii, ou McKay se faisant railler par Zelenka.

Elle comprit alors que ces cristaux étaient la source du pouvoir de l'enfant.

Elle repoussa Hibana d'un coup de pied en plein ventre, puis se précipita vers le cristal de son père et le transperça de son épée. Il éclata en morceaux.

« NON ! » hurla Hibana.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todd ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en poussant un feulement. Il vit alors qu'il était de retour dans la forêt, sur la planète où lui et les autres avaient perdu Ellyn.

Les membres d'Atlantis et les autres Wraiths gisaient inconscients par terre.

Mais bientôt, l'un après l'autre, ils rouvrirent les yeux et s'éveillèrent en sursaut, l'air hagard, en sueur, comme s'ils étaient sortis d'un épouvantable cauchemar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn venait de briser le dernier cristal. Elle regarda avec satisfaction Hibana la fusiller du regard.

« Oh, pardon, petite sœur, j'ai cassé tes beaux cristaux ! » dit Ellyn en minaudant.

« Méchante ! Tu vas me le payer ! » siffla Hibana.

Souriante, Ellyn se remit en garde, prête à reprendre le combat. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ses compagnons retrouvent son corps et la réveillent. Elle sortirait à son tour de ce cauchemar.


	51. Retournement de situation

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Kisara Hamagasaki , Rini Diaz et Metherland pour leurs reviews. Voici la suite. Là, je crois que vous allez tous avoir un choc, reviewers comme lecteurs anonymes ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 51 :**

**Retournement de situation**

John s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait _horreur_ des rêves remplis de clowns !

Il vit qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt, mais dans une chambre d'une petite maison en bois. Son regard croisa soudain deux paires d'yeux dorés. L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait de Wraiths, mais il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Pourtant, leurs cheveux étaient blancs et leur peau trop pâle pour des humains.

« Maman ! Le monsieur ébouriffé est réveillé ! » dit le petit garçon.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets entra.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien, merci, mais… où suis-je ? Et où sont mes compagnons ? »

« Vous êtes chez moi, et vos compagnons se trouvent dans la grande salle, avec mon compagnon. Venez. »

John suivit poliment la jeune femme hors de la pièce et aperçut tout de suite au bout du couloir une salle où étaient assis des gens autour d'une grande table.

Il fut soulagé de voir Rodney, Teyla, Ronon et le docteur Keller assis sur l'un des côtés. Mais de l'autre se trouvaient des Wraiths. Il reconnut Todd, Steve et leurs officiers, mais il y avait également deux autres Wraiths qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus.

Le plus imposant avait une attitude et une prestance qui lui rappelait Todd, même si son tatouage et ses cheveux étaient différents. Le deuxième était plus petit, d'apparence moins âgé, avec un air sec et plus froid.

« Colonel ! Vous vous sentez mieux ? » dit Teyla.

« Oui… merci », dit John, tout en prenant la dernière chaise libre, celle tout à droite face au mystérieux commandant Wraith.

Ce dernier cessa de parler à Todd pour se tourner vers Sheppard.

« John Sheppard, je présume ? » dit-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

« Oui… »

« Aï'nora m'a parlé de vous. »

« Aï'nora… ? Vous parlez d'Ellyn ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ? » demanda John, tandis que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient.

« Du calme, colonel, ils ne lui ont rien fait », dit Teyla.

Steve émit un sifflement tandis que Todd regardait le commandant avec l'air furieux. John regarda tout le monde sans comprendre. Pourquoi tout le monde était autant sur les nerfs ? Ils s'en étaient sortis, non ?

« Vous avez raté tout un épisode, mon vieux », confirma Rodney.

« Comment ça ? » demanda John.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lilith venait juste d'atteindre la lisière du bois quand elle se figea. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle entendit éclater les cristaux dans l'Éther d'Hibana.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Gerrick.

« Ellyn… Je crois qu'elle a des ennuis ! »

Elle poussa un soupir résigné, puis dit à son Chevalier : « Désolée, mais je reviendrai plus tard ! »

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Elle s'attendit à réapparaître sur la planète où Ellyn et ses compagnons se trouvaient, mais au lieu de cela, elle vit qu'elle était dans son Éther. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas demandé à venir ici !

« Prends garde à ne pas tomber dans le terrier du lapin, ou tu pourrais te fouler la cheville ! » ricana une voix.

Lilith serra les poings. Elle connaissait bien cette maudite voix ! Elle se retourna pour fusiller le Marchand de Sable du regard.

« TOI ! Maudit ! Laisse-moi aller aider ma sœur ! »

« Non ! Il est trop tard pour se lamenter. Le Jeu de la Lune est en train de se dérouler comme je l'avais prévu. »

La jeune fille entendit des cris. Elle reconnut la voix d'Ellyn. Sa sœur était en train de se battre et souffrait ! Mais qu'attendaient donc ses compagnons pour la réveiller et la sortir de ce cauchemar ? !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« DEBOUT ! ALLEZ, DEBOUT ! » cria John.

Tout le monde se tenait dans la chambre où Ellyn avait été installée. Le jeune homme avait beau tenter de la secouer pour la réveiller, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Keller l'avait branchée à une machine pour surveiller l'évolution de son activité cérébrale et de son cœur sur deux écrans différents.

Le cerveau fonctionnait anormalement trop pour une personne endormie. Ce devait sûrement être dû à son cauchemar. Par contre, les battements de son cœur faiblissaient.

Chaque fois qu'il manquait de lâcher, un Wraith se nourrissait d'elle et le cœur repartait alors normalement.

Mais cela ne durerait pas, tous le savaient. Il fallait la réveiller, ou tout serait bientôt perdu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lilith réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle avait beau être dans son Éther, elle ne pouvait rien face au Marchand de Sable, il était un être à part et trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse le vaincre. Alors que faire ?

Une minute… Il ne la laisserait repartir que si elle acceptait de jouer selon les règles du Jeu de la Lune. Elle sourit. Un plan diabolique venait de se former dans son esprit.

Elle se tourna vers le Marchand de Sable. Ce dernier, remarquant son changement d'attitude, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Avec un petit salut moqueur, Lilith disparut. Elle se retrouva dans un immense espace noir rempli de cristaux.

Elle aperçut Ellyn, qui venait de heurter violemment l'un d'eux un peu plus loin. Hibana se dirigea vers elle pour la frapper.

« STOP ! » cria Lilith.

Hibana se tourna vers elle et vit un nuage de ténèbres lui foncer dessus. Elle s'envola en arrière et alla se protéger derrière une muraille de cristaux.

Ellyn se tourna vers sa sœur et la regarda avec surprise. Comment Lilith avait-elle fait pour la rejoindre ?

Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se redresser.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Lilith.

« Oui, mais comment… EH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! » cria Ellyn, affolée.

De la fumée noire s'échappait des mains de Lilith, et lui enserrait les poignets, l'obligeant à écarter ses bras en croix.

Sa sœur lui offrit un pâle sourire.

« Pardonne-moi, ça va faire mal, mais c'est le seul moyen. »

Elle leva la main, puis la posa sur la poitrine d'Ellyn. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux puis émit un hoquet de douleur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Son cœur s'affole ! » dit Keller, en regardant la machine qui émettait une sonnerie inquiétante.

Steve tendit la main pour lui donner de l'énergie, mais Todd l'arrêta. Le corps d'Ellyn émettait une lueur de plus en plus forte, qui provenait de sa poitrine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Impuissante, Ellyn sentit les Étoiles de ses sœurs sortir de sa poitrine. Elle regarda les pierres de Moïra, Roxane, Lucie et Yuriko sortir d'elle et flotter jusque vers Lilith.

Ellyn se demanda pourquoi sa sœur s'arrêtait là. Elle ne lui prenait pas son Étoile ?

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Lilith disparut. Ellyn étouffa un juron et se détacha des liens de fumée que sa sœur lui avait imposés. Cette peste l'avait affaiblie ! Maintenant, elle n'avait aucune chance contre Hibana !

_Idiote ! Je fais ça pour t'aider ! _dit Lilith dans sa tête. _Maintenant, réveille-toi. _

Ellyn se sentit brusquement chûter en arrière. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Elle entendit des voix autour d'elle, mais était encore trop assommée pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« Ellyn ! Tu n'as rien ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet mais soulagé de Steve. Il y avait aussi Todd, John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Sidhiel et tous les autres.

Elle voulut leur sourire, les rassurer, mais elle ne put le faire. La sensation de perte était encore là, profondément ancrée en elle. La jeune fille avait perdu ses sœurs ! Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle faire ?

À la prochaine attaque d'Hibana, elle serait impuissante !

Soudain, un Wraith entra dans la maison et courut vers Sidhiel et son compagnon Wraith avec l'air inquiet.

« Commandant, ma reine ! Une jeune fille a forcé l'entrée de la tour ! »

Tout le monde regarda le Wraith sans comprendre. La tour ? Quelle tour ? Sidhiel prit un air inquiet.

« Filez aider les autres, nous vous rejoignons ! » dit la jeune femme.

Le Wraith acquiesça puis sortit en courant. Tandis que Sidhiel se dirigeait vers sa chambre, son compagnon se tourna vers les autres.

« Bon ! Je sais que tout le monde se posa la question, mais là, je craque : de quelle tour il s'agit ? » dit Rodney, impatient.

« Cette planète appartenait aux Anciens autrefois, elle leur servait de base d'expérimentation. Ils ont inventé une machine dont l'intelligence a pris le dessus et tué les Anciens. Nous avons nous-même tous failli succomber à son pouvoir, il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, la machine est hors d'état de nuire, mais personne n'a le droit d'y toucher, c'est dangereux. Dites-moi, une jeune fille pâle avec les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Mon officier m'a transmis mentalement une image d'elle. »

« Lilith ! ? » dit Todd.

« QUOI ? Attendez, ce n'est pas possible ! Lilith est morte, nous l'avons tous vu de nos yeux ! » dit John.

« Eh bien, allons le vérifier ! » dit Sidhiel, revenant avec un pistolet lantien à la main.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lilith en avait assez. Ces maudits Wraiths postés à l'entrée de la tour ne voulaient pas la laisser passer. Elle avait beau tenter, ils tiraient sans retenue avec leurs paralyseurs.

Et elle ne voulait pas les blesser, mais le temps pressait ! N'y tenant plus, elle activa son pouvoir et balaya l'espace d'une onde de choc noire.

Le passage enfin dégagé, elle entra dans la tour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Restée seule dans la chambre, Ellyn attendait avec anxiété. Les enfants de Sidhiel étaient avec elle, ils lui avaient apporté un verre d'eau et un peu de nourriture qu'elle avait acceptés avec gratitude.

Tous ces combats dans le monde des rêves l'avaient épuisée !

Soudain, elle tendit l'oreille et prit peur. Elle se jeta sur les enfants et les plaqua au sol sous elle. Le toit au-dessus d'eux explosa en miettes.

Relevant la tête, les trois amis purent voir Hibana, qui les regardait avec un air furieux.

« Y'en a marre de jouer à cache-cache ! Finissons-en ! » dit l'Étoile fantôme.

« Courrez vous cacher, tous les deux ! » dit Ellyn.

« Non ! » dit le garçon.

« On va pas te laisser seule face à cette méchante ! » dit la fillette.

Voyant qu'ils ne céderaient pas, Ellyn les saisit chacun par le col de leur chemise et les fourra sous le lit, puis sortit de la maison.

Hibana la poursuivit. Les habitants humains et Wraiths sortirent des maisons ou levèrent la tête dans les rues et virent cette fille qui fonçait droit vers Ellyn.

Un Wraith eut le bon réflexe de sortir son paralyseur et de lui tirer dessus, mais le rayon passa au travers d'Hibana. Celle-ci cessa de courir et se tourna vers lui avec l'air bien décidé de le tuer.

Ellyn s'arrêta alors et profita de la diversion pour jeter une boule de lumière sur Hibana. Celle-ci reçut le coup de plein fouet et gémit.

Ellyn sentit soudain une douleur lancinante la saisir au ventre. Son bébé ! La magie qu'Ellyn utilisait l'affaiblissait, et son enfant aussi !

Loin d'ici, près de la tour, Steve s'arrêta de courir et saisit son bras tatoué en étouffant un feulement. Il sentait la douleur et la faiblesse de son Étoile.

Ignorant ses compagnons qui le regardaient sans comprendre, il se mit à courir vers le village.

« Eh ! » cria Ronon. Il tendit son arme vers lui, mais John l'arrêta.

« Non, je crois qu'on doit le suivre ! » dit John.

Ils se mirent à courir vers le village. Sidhiel et son compagnon hésitèrent, puis en firent de même en entendant des bruits venant de là-bas. Le village se faisait attaquer !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellyn esquiva un cristal, mais un second rond comme une boule de bowling la frappa à l'épaule et l'envoya valser contre un mur.

Hibana se posa doucement au sol devant elle puis la regarda avec mépris.

« Finalement, je peux peut-être gagner sans voler le corps de ton enfant… Donne-moi ton Étoile, puis j'irai retrouver Lilith et en finirai avec elle. »

« J… Jamais ! » dit Ellyn, à travers la douleur.

« Idiote ! Bon, si c'est comme ça… »

Hibana tendit la main et fit apparaître une poignée de fléchettes en cristal. Elle claqua des doigts. Les petits projectiles foncèrent vers Ellyn.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à venir… _mais rien ne se passa. _

Risquant un coup d'œil, elle se demanda si la douleur ne lui avait pas fait perdre sa lucidité. Un immense mur de pierre avait jailli du sol et bloqué les projectiles.

Et devant ce mur se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et vêtue d'une belle robe verte.

« Franchement, petite sœur, tu serais pas un peu rouillée ? » dit Moïra, en tournant ses yeux vairons dans sa direction.

Ellyn écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix, ce parfum de fleurs, et ce sourire à la fois doux et malicieux…

« Moïra ? »

« Eh oui ! J'étais inquiète, alors je suis venue », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Hibana leva la main et fit apparaître deux cristaux plus gros et oblongs. Elle les dirigea vers les deux filles.

Mais ceux-ci se figèrent à mi-parcours, puis tombèrent au sol où ils se fracassèrent en miettes.

Interdite, Ellyn regarda la petite Lucie apparaître près d'elle, son corps brillant d'une douce lumière rose, comme à chaque fois qu'elle arrêtait le temps.

« Comment ? Pourquoi… ? » dit Ellyn, incapable d'y croire.

À ce moment, John et tous ses compagnons arrivèrent sur la place et se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent les dernières Étoiles apparaître : Roxane, Yuriko et Lilith.

« Est-ce que je rêve ? » balbutia John.

Lucie se tourna vers le groupe et sourit en voyant Teyla. Elle courut vers elle et lui sauta au cou. L'Athosienne se figea, incapable d'y croire, mais pourtant, la petite était bien réelle, elle pesait lourd dans ses bras !

« Lu… Lucie ? Tu es vivante ! ? »

« Eh oui ! Je suis revenue », dit la petite, avec un grand éclat de rire.

Ellyn se redressa et regarda ses sœurs qui souriaient devant l'air éberlué de tous. Voyant que tout le monde se préparait à poser des questions, Roxane tendit les mains et prit la parole.

« Plus tard les questions ! Finissons-en avec elle ! Moïra, Yuriko, vous attaquez avec moi. Lilith et Lucie, protégez Ellyn. Les humains et les Wraiths, vous tirez sur Hibana pour faire diversion » dit l'aînée en se tournant vers Hibana.

Le ton était impérieux, celui d'un chef menant son équipe au combat, comme autrefois. Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en place face à Hibana.

Lilith et Lucie s'approchèrent de leur sœur Ellyn. Celle-ci se pencha vers Lilith et lui dit : « Quand on aura le temps, j'espère que tu m'expliqueras. »

« Promis, frangine ! » dit Lilith avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Maintenant, le combat final pouvait commencer.

* * *

_Aaaaaarhg ! Là, tout le monde va m'assassiner, j'en suis sûre ! Pourtant, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Les Étoiles sont toutes revenues, et seule Lilith peut expliquer comment, ainsi que moi. _

_Alors, ne me tuez pas, du moins pas tout de suite, sinon je ne pourrai pas écrire l'explication dans la suite. _

_En attendant, qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	52. Épilogue : La voix de la Lune

_Un grand merci à** Lunastrelle**,** Metherland**,** Kisara Hamagasaki**,** Yellou** et** Rini Diaz** pour leurs reviews. Comme vous insistez toutes, ok, je publie ce soir, au lieu d'attendre le week-end ! Vous avez de la chance que je sois aussi généreuse, na ! _

_Petit détail :  
_

_« Matane » veut dire « à bientôt », en japonais. _

_Rappel : « Yuyami ni izanai » veut dire « J'en appelle au Crépuscule ». Et Kaze no kizu signifie « Morsure du vent ». _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf Ellyn, Lucie, Lilith et cie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 52 :**

**Épilogue : La voix de la Lune**

_I hear your voice on the wind (J'entends ta voix dans le vent)  
And I hear you call out my name (Et je t'entends dire mon nom)_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me ("Écoute, mon enfant", m'as-tu dit)  
"I am the voice of your history ("Je suis la voix de ton histoire)  
Be not afraid, come follow me (Ne sois pas effrayé, viens suis-moi)  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free" (Réponds à mon appel, et je te libérai")_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain (Je suis la voix dans le vent et dans la pluie torrentielle)  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain (Je suis la voix de ta colère et de ta douleur)  
I am the voice that always is calling you (Je suis la voix qui t'appelle toujours)  
I am the voice, I will remain (Je suis la voix, et je le resterai)_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone (Je suis la voix des champs quand l'été s'en va)  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow (La danse des feuilles quand les vents d'automne soufflent)  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long ? (Dois-je dormir tout le long de l'hiver ?)  
I am the force that in springtime will grow (Je suis la force qui au printemps s'épanouira)_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be (Je suis la voix du passé qui résonnera toujours)  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields (Je la remplis avec ma peine et mon sang dans mes domaines)  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace (Je suis la voix du futur, donne-moi ta paix)  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal (Donne-moi ta paix, et mes plaies, elles guériront)_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain (Je suis la voix dans le vent et dans la pluie torrentielle)  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain (Je suis la voix de ta colère et de ta douleur)  
I am the voice that always is calling you (Je suis la voix qui t'appelle toujours)  
I am the voice (Je suis la voix)_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be (Je suis la voix du passé qui résonnera toujours)  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain (Je suis la voix de ta colère et de ta douleur)  
I am the voice of the future (Je suis la voix du futur)  
I am the voice, I am the voice (Je suis la voix, Je suis la voix)  
I am the voice, I am the voice (Je suis la voix, Je suis la voix)_

(« _The voice_ », une chanson du groupe **Celtic Woman**, que j'adore !)

* * *

Hibana commençait vraiment à perdre son sang-froid. Roxane ne cessait de l'attaquer avec ses épées de glace. Et dès qu'Hibana lui portait un coup assez puissant pour la repousser, Lilith ou Yuriko prenait le relais.

Et lorsque l'une des sœurs fatiguait ou se retrouvait blessée, Moïra tendait son bâton vers elle et lui lançait un sort de guérison.

Lucie ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, avec ses maudits sortilèges de paralysie temporelle ! Et les coups de feu et de paralyseur de tous ces humains et ces Wraiths autour d'elle…

Il fallait en finir ! Après un dernier coup porté contre Lilith, elle recula puis atterrit doucement au sol. Tout le monde se figea, inquiet. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-elle ?

« Vous allez découvrir mon véritable pouvoir, vaines créatures », dit la fillette.

Elle porta la main au col de sa robe et en sortit un minuscule pendentif de cristal en forme de goutte. D'un geste brusque, elle arracha la chaîne puis laissa l'objet tomber au sol. Au lieu de tomber, la perle le traversa. Le sol se tordit, comme une flaque d'eau troublée.

Puis la terre se changea en une immense surface cristaline. Avec un sourire cruel, Hibana leva la main. Des stalagmites de cristal se mirent à jaillir autour des combattants jusqu'à les emprisonner dans des cocons aussi durs que le diamant.

Seule Yuriko, maîtresse des vents, put éviter le piège en s'envolant dans le ciel.

« EH ! C'est de la triche ! » dit Lucie.

« Je m'en occupe, les filles ! » dit Yuriko.

Telle une étoile dans le ciel, son corps s'illumina, tandis que ses éventails disparaissaient pour prendre la forme d'un bâton.

« _Yuyami ni izanai…_ » dit la jeune fille asiatique. Son bâton de prêtresse bouddhiste apparut à la place de ses éventails.

Avec des gestes experts, elle le fit tournoyer dans le ciel. Le vent se mit à souffler, se changeant en une véritable tempête.

« _KAZE NO KIZU !_ » cria Yuriko en tendant son arme vers la fillette.

La tornade balaya la place, détruisant au passage les prisons de cristal et se dirigea droit sur Hibana. Mais celle-ci, d'un simple geste de la main, fit disparaître la tornade.

Yuriko émit un juron.

« Ma technique ne sert à rien contre elle ! »

Ellyn hésita, puis s'approcha et dit à ses sœurs : « Allons-y toutes ensemble, cette fois ! Unissons nos attaques. »

Les sœurs la regardèrent avec l'air choqué.

« Mais Ellyn ! Dans ton état, c'est trop risqué ! » dit Roxane.

« C'est vrai ! J'ai pu soigner tes blessures, mais ma magie ne peut rien faire pour l'enfant qui est en toi », dit Moïra.

Doucement, Ellyn posa la main sur son ventre et contacta mentalement son enfant. Celui-ci lui répondit par un flot d'amour de confiance. Il était prêt à tenir le coup pour elle, sa mère.

« Les filles… En position. Prêtez-moi votre force pour cet ultime combat. »

Une à une, les sœurs se mirent position autour d'Ellyn. Ensemble, elles tendirent la main vers le ciel. Une étoile apparut au creux de la paume de chacune : vert, bleu nuit, bleu ciel, rose, jaune canari et noir argenté. Toutes flottèrent jusqu'à la main d'Ellyn, où scintillait un petit soleil.

Les lumières s'unirent, jusqu'à former un énorme soleil qui s'éleva dans le ciel. Ellyn tendit alors sa main droite vers Hibana.

L'enfant regarda l'énorme projectile de lumière fondre sur elle. Il y eut une puissante déflagration, puis un flash de lumière.

Lorsque tous purent enfin voir, le sol à l'endroit de l'impact avait formé un énorme cratère. Et Hibana se tenait toujours au milieu, avec son sourire hypocrite.

« Alors, c'est tout ce que votre amour peut faire contre moi ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

_Rien à faire ! Elle est trop puissante pour nous ! _pensa Ellyn, découragée.

Soudain, elle sentit une douleur aiguë traverser son ventre. Tombant à genoux, elle se prit le ventre dans les mains en gémissant, la tête pointant vers le sol.

« Ellyn ! » dirent Moïra et Roxane.

« Ellyn onee-chan ! » dit Yuriko.

« Grande sœur ? » demanda Lucie, affolée.

« Ellyn ? Ne lâche pas maintenant ! » dit John.

Ses compagnons regardèrent la jeune fille avec inquiétude. Pourquoi la pauvre semblait si faible ?

Les dents serrées, Ellyn entendait l'esprit de son enfant crier. Il faiblissait ! Il faiblissait atrocement. Les yeux brouillés par des larmes de douleur, elle sentit à peine la présence de Steve approcher puis la saisir par les épaules et écarter ses mains, de façon à poser sa fente nourricière sur son ventre. Avec soulagement, elle sentit un regain d'énergie en elle, que son enfant accueillit avec joie.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça », lui souffla Wraith, sur un ton ferme, mais où sonnait une certaine panique. Il avait failli perdre son enfant, il l'avait senti lui aussi !

« Que vous êtes mignons ! » ricana la Septième Étoile, dans le ciel.

Avec un air déterminé, Todd s'avança.

« Tu prétends être digne d'acquérir le statut de Mère-Lune, mais tu n'es qu'un spectre ! »

« Quelle importance ? J'ai le soutien du Marchand de Sable, c'est largement suffisant ! »

Todd la fixa un instant, puis regarda sa fille toujours à genoux, soutenue par Steve.

_**« Aï'nora… »**_

Ellyn cligna des yeux. Qui avait parlé ? Cette voix lui semblait n'appartenir à aucune des personnes présentes sur le champ de bataille.

Soudain, le vent lui parut étrangement doux et vivifiant. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le village en feu.

Elle se tenait sur l'une des jetées d'Atlantis, celle du sud, où elle aimait tant venir en cachette la nuit, pour contempler les lunes de la planète.

Elle aperçut une femme vêtue d'une ample robe blanche lantienne. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient parcourus par de fines mèches rousses, et son visage était magnifique. Il émanait d'elle une lumière irréelle, semblable à un astre nocturne.

« Je… Je te connais ! Tu es ma… » dit Ellyn, ébahie.

_**« Oui, Aï'nora. Je suis ta mère. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »**_

« Hibana, ma septième sœur… Elle ne veut pas me laisser en paix ! Elle va tous nous tuer, et elle a failli me faire perdre mon enfant. »

Miriadel parut émue, puis inquiète.

_**« Oh… C'est donc cela ? ! Alors, je comprends… »**_

Quoi donc ? Ellyn voulut lui demander, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, elle vit sa mère poser la main sur son épaule, puis lui dire : _**« N'aie pas peur. Et pardonne-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Nous ne nous reverrons plus après cela. Mais je t'aime, tout comme ton père. »**_

« Quoi ? Maman, je ne comprends pas ! Explique-moi… »

Mais déjà, tout autour d'Ellyn disparaissait, il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Steve voulut demander à Ellyn si elle pouvait se lever, mais lorsque celle-ci releva les yeux, il eut un geste de recul. Ce regard, et cette aura de puissance que dégageait maintenant le corps de sa compagne… Ce n'était plus Ellyn.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa et croisa le regard de Todd, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

Les sœurs d'Ellyn le sentirent, aussi. Cette aura, cette lumière autour d'elle, comme une déesse…

« Mère-lune », souffla Roxane.

« Mère… » dit Lilith.

Hibana fronça des sourcils. Quoi ? Une de leurs mères aurait pris le corps d'Ellyn ? Mais pourquoi ?

_**« Tu transgresses les règles, Étoile de Cristal. Selon le Livre du Cosmos, il est interdit de combattre une Étoile qui abrite une vie en elle »**_, dit une voix féminine étrangère, mêlée à celle d'Ellyn.

« Toi aussi ! Les Mères-Lunes n'ont pas le droit de prendre le corps d'une de leurs filles ! »

Avec un soupir méprisant, Ellyn, ou plutôt Miriadel tendit la main. Un rayon blanc d'une puissance incroyable frappa Hibana. Le spectre de celle-ci se mit alors à lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible. Puis elle fut prise de convulsions.

« NOOOOOON ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! SI TU FAIS ÇA, TU DISPARAÎTRAS AVEC MOI ! TU NE SERAS PLUS UNE MÈRE-LUNE ! »

« Mère-Lune ! Arrêtez, elle a raison, c'est dangereux ! » dit Lilith.

_**« Qu'importe ! Je protège ma fille, ma **_**vraie**_** fille, c'est mon devoir de mère ! »**_ dit-elle en fixant Lilith. Celle-ci se figea en croisant son regard, puis elle baissa la tête, signe qu'elle capitulait.

« HA ! Vous n'êtes tous que de pauvres idiots ! » dit Hibana.

Puis, dans un dernier hurlement, elle disparut. Le corps d'Ellyn se mit alors à briller, puis il y eut un flash aveuglant. Lorsque tous purent voir, deux jeunes femmes se tenaient allongées par terre. Ellyn… et sa mère.

Tous restèrent immobiles, ne pouvant y croire. Puis, lentement, Steve et Todd s'approchèrent et prirent chacun leur compagne respective dans leurs bras. Steve sentit avec soulagement qu'Ellyn était en vie, ainsi que son enfant.

Todd, par contre, ne pouvait croire que Miriadel était en vie. Pourtant, il le sentait. Son cœur battait, toutes ses cellules répondaient à l'unisson : elle vivait ! Elle était là, dans ses bras…

Il passa la main sur sa poitrine et nota une différence : elle n'avait plus d'Étoile. Humaine. Elle était redevenue humaine.

« Ainsi sont punis ceux qui enfreignent les règles du ciel, comme celles de l'Ascension. Ils chutent vers l'abîme de la déchéance », dit une voix.

Tous aperçurent l'auteur de ces paroles : le Marchand de Sable. Il était apparu comme par magie, encore une fois.

« Le partie est finie pour Hibana. Maintenant, tout se décide entre vous », dit-il aux six Étoiles.

Celles-ci le défièrent du regard.

« Nous déciderons sans toi, Marchand de Sable. Nous sommes libres ! » dit Moïra avec mépris.

Roxane faillit répliquer, mais un regard de sa jumelle suffit à la dissuader.

« Je vois. À bientôt, en ce cas », dit le Marchand de Sable, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de poussière.

Ellyn ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et sourit à Steve, avant de se redresser et regarder autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère dans les bras de Todd, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais… comment ? »

« Eh ! Tu te poses la même question à notre sujet, non ? » intervint Moïra.

« Ah… Oui ! »

« DITES ! Maintenant, je peux crier ? ! intervint Rodney. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez toutes là, nom de Dieu ? »

« C'est vrai , c'est génial, mais expliquez-vous ! » dit John.

Les quatre sœurs ressuscitées eurent un sourire complice, puis leurs Étoiles sortirent de leur poitrine. Leurs corps prirent alors une consistance grisâtre, avant de tomber en une fine poussière. Les quatre sœurs réapparurent alors, mais leur image était transparente. Une pure émanation spirituelle issue de leurs Étoiles.

« Des nanites ? » dit Rodney, abasourdi, en contemplant les débris de leurs corps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? dit Lilith. Je suis allée dans la tour des Lantiens et j'ai utilisé le dispositif de fabrication des Réplicateurs pour leur fabriquer des corps artificiels ! J'ai mis leurs Étoiles dedans, et leur âme a suffi à les animer. Comme vous, quand vous aviez fabriqué Fran, sur Atlantis, pour combattre les Réplicateurs. Elizabeth avait fait pareil, il paraît, à une époque, non ? »

« Oh ! Alors, c'était ça ! » dit Rodney, le visage illuminé. « Attendez… QUOI ? ! Vous étiez des Réplicateurs ? ! »

« Et alors, ça te pose un problème ? » dit Moïra, les bras croisés.

« Euh, non, enfin… »

« Vous ne pourriez pas le rester ? Vous m'avez tant manqué, si vous saviez… » dit Ellyn, sur un ton suppliant.

« Nous le savons, Ellyn. Nous étions en toi, et nous voyions tout à travers tes yeux », dit Roxane.

« Mais c'est fini. Nous ne sommes revenues que pour te dire au revoir. Cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini, pour nous », dit gentiment Yuriko.

« Étant donné que toi et Lilith avez fait la paix, le Jeu de la Lune ne se terminera jamais, et vous pourrez vivre vos vies. Nous, il est temps que nous montions au ciel », dit Moïra.

Ellyn sourit tristement. Bien sûr, c'était évident. Les choses se terminaient donc ainsi. Elle perdait ses sœurs encore une fois… Non, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Elle ne les perdait pas, elles seraient toujours en elle et Lilith, ainsi qu'en tous les autres, d'une certaine façon. Et elle avait retrouvé sa mère.

« Bon, il est temps d'y aller ! » dit Lucie.

Ellyn sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, mais se retint de pleurer.

« Mes sœurs… » dit-elle, émue.

« Tout ira bien ! Tu es superforte, grande sœur. Et toi aussi, Teyla, vous n'êtes pas seules, n'oubliez pas », dit Lucie. L'Athosienne et l'Étoile lui répondirent par un sourire ému.

« Je veillerai sur toi depuis le ciel, Ellyn », dit Roxane.

« _Matane, onee-chan !_ » répondit Yuriko avec les doigts en V de la victoire.

« Mmmmm ? Oh, désolée, mais je n'ai pas de répliques pour vous, moi ! » ronchonna Moïra.

« Moïra… » dit Ellyn, avec un soupir amusé.

« Mais t'inquiète, Ellyn. Je veillerai sur toi avec les autres, depuis là-haut. Et si quelqu'un te cherche des noises, il aura affaire à moi, je tomberai sous forme d'astéroïde ! Ha ! Ha ! » dit la rouquine.

« Merci ! Merci à toutes », dit Ellyn, émue.

Ses quatre sœurs firent un dernier salut et embrassèrent toutes les personnes du regard, avant de se changer en astres. Les quatre étoiles s'élevèrent alors dans le ciel. Les nuages s'écartèrent, et quatre nouveaux astres inconnus apparurent au milieu des constellations.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Six ans plus tard… _

Debout face à la baie vitrée de la passerelle, Ellyn contempla le ciel étoilé. Le vaisseau-ruche venait de sortir de l'hyperespace, et elle pouvait enfin contempler les étoiles. Elle les aperçut, ces quatre étoiles si particulières, qu'elle avait appris à mémoriser au fil du temps.

« Tu es prête ? Nous devons y aller, Sidhiel et les autres nous attendent », dit Steve.

Il venait d'arriver, et vint se placer derrière Ellyn pour la serrer dans ses bras. Celle-ci laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire.

Tant de choses s'étaient écoulées, après six ans ! La génothérapie avait fini par être développée, l'alliance entière de Todd en bénéficiait aujourd'hui, et d'autres avaient fini par accepter.

L'invasion de la Terre ne serait bientôt plus qu'une vieille chimère dans l'esprit de la civilisation Wraith.

L'équipe de John et tout Atlantis avait gardé le contact avec eux, ils revenaient parfois se voir sur la planète de Sidhiel et Imron, son compagnon Wraith.

« Maman ! Papa ! »

Ellyn se retourna et regarda Steve soulever dans ses bras une fillette qui venait d'accourir, avec une poupée en forme d'Asgard dans les bras. Elle avait la peau vert pâle, les fentes Wraiths sur le visage, mais ses cheveux étaient bien ceux d'Ellyn, avec une petite mèche blanche qui tombait sur le front.

« Je peux venir, cette fois ? »

« Non, ma puce, on te l'a déjà dit ! Tu restes avec grand-mère et grand-père », dit Ellyn.

L'enfant prit une moue boudeuse, puis se tourna à contrecoeur vers Todd, qui arrivait avec au bras sa compagne Miriadel. Celle-ci leur sourit. Devenir humaine ne l'avait aucunement affectée, au contraire ! Elle était heureuse désormais, avec le Wraith qu'elle aimait, ainsi que sa fille et toute sa nouvelle famille.

« Viens, Luna. On va jouer, d'accord ? » dit Miriadel en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tandis que le couple s'éloignait avec l'enfant, Steve se tourna vers Ellyn et la regarda avec l'air intrigué.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » dit-il, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Oui… Je crois que je suis à nouveau enceinte. »

Steve écarquilla les yeux, puis posa la main sur le ventre de sa compagne. Un grand sourire étira son visage. En effet, il le sentait.

« Ah, bah, bravo ! À croire que tu le fais exprès pour ne pas m'affronter ! » dit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent, pour voir Lilith jaillir de l'obscurité du couloir. Malgré ses paroles, un grand sourire étirait son beau visage de femme. Elle avait mûri après toutes ces années, et était devenue une superbe femme.

« Tu viens avec nous rencontrer John et les autres ? C'est gentil », dit Ellyn.

Lilith fit la moue.

« Mouais… Je venais surtout pour autre chose. On peut parler en privé ? »

Steve fronça des sourcils. Même après toutes ces années, il ne faisait toujours guère confiance à Lilith. Mais Ellyn le rassura mentalement.

À contrecœur, le Wraith laissa s'éloigner les deux femmes. Une fois seules dans un couloir, Ellyn demanda : « Alors, que veux-tu ? »

« Te demander si… si tu pouvais faire demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage. »

Ellyn écarquilla les yeux, tandis que le visage de Lilith virait au rouge cramoisi. Depuis que les quatre sœurs avaient rejoint le ciel sous leur forme d'Étoile, les pouvoirs de Lilith s'étaient éteints, comme ceux d'Ellyn.

« Alors, ça y est ? Guerrick t'a fait sa demande ? ! » dit Ellyn, folle de joie.

« Oui ! Enfin, il a surtout pris la décision de se lancer cette année à cause de mon état. »

« Ton état ? Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien… Moi aussi, j'attends un enfant. »

Ellyn ne dit rien, ébahie. Puis elle se pencha et serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Désormais, tout irait bien, elle en était sûre.

L'avenir serait radieux pour tous. Dans le ciel, à travers la baie vitrée, quatre étoiles brillèrent si fort qu'elles illuminèrent les deux jeunes femmes de leur lumière bienveillante.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Maintenant, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ! Cette fin vous plaît, j'espère ? _


End file.
